Harry Potter und der Spiegel der Schatten
by Ron Ravenclaw
Summary: Sommer 1996: Harry trauert gerade um Sirius, als ein Zauberer in sein Haus einbricht und Petunia zwingt, ein Geheimnis zu enthüllen, das sie fast zwanzig Jahre lang gewahrt hatte. Übersetzung aus einer Französischen FF, die Geschichte wird Harrys letzten zwei Jahre in Hogwarts behandeln. Kein Spoiler aus Buch 6-7.
1. Petunias Geständnis

Hallo an alle! Ich bin zurück mit einer neuen Übersetzung aus dem Französischen, einer FF von Gabrielle Lavande: Harry Potter et le Miroir des Ombres. Einen herzlichen Dank an meine tolle Betaleserin, Verliebtindich.

 **Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört zu J.K. Rowling bis auf Neil, Selene und Fanely Evans, die zu Gabrielle Lavande gehören.

 **Spoiler:** Die ersten fünf Bände.

 **Harry Potter und der Spiegel der Schatten:**

Kapitel 1: Petunias Geständnis:

Anfang Juli in einem Zimmer vom Ligusterweg Nummer 4 schaute ein sechzehnjähriger Junge, der auf seinem Bett lag, zur Decke. Sein Blick konnte niemanden täuschen: Breite Ringe unter roten Augen. Er hatte sich zweifellos ausgeweint.

Harry Potter war ein Zauberer. Zwar war er ein junger Zauberer, doch er hatte viel Schmerzvolles erlebt. Der schrecklichsten Prüfung hatte er sich, so dachte er, im vergangenen Monat unterziehen müssen. In seiner Hand hielt er einen Spiegel, den er nicht mehr loslassen konnte. Manchmal schaute er ihn an und flüsterte: „Sirius."

Sirius war der Name seines Patenonkels, der vor seinen Augen gestorben war, als er von Bellatrix Lestrange ermordet wurde. Lestrange... Wenn Harry an die Mörderin des einzigen Mitglieds seiner Familie dachte, mit dem er sich gut verstand, konnte man Wut in seinen Augen sehen und seine Hände verkrampften sich, als lägen sie um den Hals dieser Frau. Aber die Pein, die sich seiner bemächtigte, war stärker geworden als die Wut und sein Körper wurde wieder unbeweglich, als hätten ihn all seine Leibeskräfte verlassen.

Harry Potter wohnte bei den Dursleys, der einzigen Familie, die er noch übrig hatte. Leider konnte Harry trotz seiner Pein bei seinem Onkel und seiner Tante, die alles verabscheuten, was mit Magie zu tun hatte – einschließlich ihren Neffen –, keinen Trost finden.

Sein Cousin Dudley, der mit jedem Jahr dicker wurde, half ihm auch nicht. Dudley flößte überall im Stadtviertel Schrecken ein und erschreckte die Jüngeren, bloß um die Freude zu haben, Entsetzen auf ihren Gesichtern zu sehen. Einige Leute in der Nachbarschaft fingen an, sich zu beklagen, aber Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia schienen für jede Kritik gegen ihren lieben Sohn taub zu sein.

Das war aber bei Weitem nicht Harrys größte Sorge. Abgesehen von seiner Pein wegen Sirius' Tod, war Harry selber in Gefahr. Voldemort, der Zauberer, der seine Eltern getötet hatte, würde ihn töten wollen, davon war er überzeugt. Es war SEINE Schuld, dass er ein Waise war. Es war SEINE Schuld, dass Sirius nicht mehr lebte. Und seinetwegen befand er sich in diesem Haus, das er verabscheute und aus dem er nicht ohne das Risiko, ermordet zu werden, hinausgehen konnte. Aber egal. Harry wollte nicht rausgehen, er, der vom Schmerz und von den Sorgen ermüdet war, wollte nur die Augen zumachen und an nichts mehr denken.

Plötzlich konnte man einen lauten Krach aus dem Erdgeschoss hören. Harry schreckte hoch. Es klang so, als hätte gerade jemand die Haustür zerbrochen. Er spitzte die Ohren und hörte ein dumpfes Geräusch und plötzlich schrie die Stimme eines Mannes im Flur:

„WO IST ER? Sagt es mir!"

Harry stürzte sich zu seinem Zauberstab. Man sprach von ihm. Das war der Angriff eines Todessers, eines Anhängers Voldemorts, der Harry zu seinem Herrn bringen wollte. Er näherte sich lautlos der Tür seines Zimmers. Warum war keiner da? Warum hatten Professor Lupin oder Mad-Eye Moody nicht eingegriffen? Harry wusste, dass er seit dem letzten Jahr überwacht wurde, seitdem Voldemort zurück war. Warum hatte also keiner eingegriffen? Plötzlich erinnerte sich Harry. Er wusste, warum keiner da war.

„Mundungus...", flüsterte er. „Schon wieder diese verdammten Kessel..."

„WO IST HARRY, PETUNIA?"

Er hielt seinen Zauberstab fest, ihm blieb nur noch eine einzige Möglichkeit übrig: Der Kampf. Er machte seine Tür langsam auf und richtete sich zum Wohnzimmer, aus dem die Schreie herkamen.

„HARRY!", brüllte der Mann.

„ICH BIN DA! WAS...", schrie Harry, indem er plötzlich ins Wohnzimmer trat.

Doch Harry war überrascht. Ein Mann, der mit seinem Zauberstab auf die Dursleys zielte, schaute ihn an, aber er war nicht allein. Neben ihm stand jemand, den Harry kannte. Ein elfjähriger Junge namens Mark Evans, der nicht weit von hier wohnte, begleitete den Mann, der jetzt ruhiger schien, als er Harry erblickte. Mark lächelte Harry zu, als er ihn sah.

„Endlich bist du da, Harry! Ich habe erfahren, was geschehen ist, und auch Sirius' Tod, es wird Zeit, dass du deine Stelle wieder einnimmst."

„Wer sind Sie? Meine Stelle ist HIER!", schrie Harry.

„Auf keinen Fall! Dumbledore hätte dich nie bei diesen Muggeln lassen dürfen!"

Harry war erstaunt. Warum hatte dieser Mann Dumbledores Name erwähnt?

„Petunia, SAG ES IHM!", sagte der Mann, der seinen Zauberstab, aus dem jetzt rote Funken spritzten, auf Harrys Tante gezielt hatte.

„Vorsicht, Dad!", sagte dann Mark, der den Arm seines Vaters ergriff, um ihn ein wenig von ihr zu entfernen.

„PETUNIA! Harry ist in Gefahr, Voldemort ist zurück! Er muss mit mir kommen! SAG IHM, WER ICH BIN! DU DARFST NICHT WEITER GEHEIMNISWAHRERIN SEIN!"

Harry verstand nicht mehr. Seine Tante wäre eine Geheimniswahrerin wie Wurmschwanz für seine Eltern einer gewesen war. Sie, die keine Verbindung zur Magie wollte, wahrte das Geheimnis eines Zauberers... und der Zauberer, der vor ihm stand, hatte es gewagt, Voldemorts Name auszusprechen. Tante Petunia erstarrte. Sie öffnete langsam ihren Mund.

„Ich... ich kann... ich kann es nicht! ICH WILL ES NICHT!"

„SAG ES, PETUNIA, UND VERGISS NICHTS!", schrie Marks Vater, dessen Zauberstab vor Zorn zu zittern schien und aus dem immer mehr Funken spritzten.

Tante Petunia erstarrte und sah ihren Sohn und ihren Mann mit einem tief betrübten Blick an.

„Sag etwas, Petunia! Irgendwas!", sagte Onkel Vernon, der stark schwitzte, nervös. „Sonst wird er uns alle töten!"

Tante Petunia drehte sich zu ihrem Angreifer um und Tränen fingen an, ihre Wangen herunterzurollen.

Harry wusste nicht mehr, was er denken sollte. Trotz der Bedrohung, die dieser bewaffnete Zauberer darstellte, hielt er seinen Zauberstab nicht mehr so kräftig umklammert. Er war schockiert und wusste nicht mehr, wie er dem gegenüber reagieren sollte, was er gehört hatte. Er war zwischen Misstrauen und dem Willen geteilt, mehr zu wissen. Dem Willen, dieses Geheimnis zu kennen, das für Tante Petunia so schwer zu gestehen schien.

„PETUNIA!"

„EINVERSTANDEN, EINVERSTANDEN!", schrie Petunia, drehte sich zu ihrem Sohn und ihrem Mann um und sagte: „Es tut mir Leid. Ich... ich... ich weiß, dass es für euch schwierig sein wird, dies zu hören. Ich dachte, ich würde es euch nie zu sagen brauchen. Ich..."

Petunia drehte sich zu ihrem Angreifer um, seufzte laut und schloss die Augen, als würde das, was aus ihrem Mund kommen würde, die Welt zerstören.

„Der hier ist Neil Evans, mein Bruder."

Dann schien es, als wäre die Zeit stehengeblieben.


	2. Eine neue Familie

Hallo an alle! Hier ist die nächste Folge meiner Übersetzung aus dem Französischen: Harry Potter et le Miroir des Ombres, von Gabrielle Lavande.

 **Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört zu J.K. Rowling bis auf Neil, Selene und Fanely Evans, die zu Gabrielle Lavande gehören. Und wie immer wäre dieses Kapitel nicht so gut geschrieben, wenn Verliebtindich nicht einen oder zwei Blicke darüber geworfen hätte.

 **Spoiler:** Die ersten fünf Bände.

 **Harry Potter und der Spiegel der Schatten:**

Kapitel 2: Eine neue Familie:

Harry hatte seinen Zauberstab fallen lassen. Evans... natürlich! Das war der Familienname seiner Mutter, als sie noch unverheiratet war! Aber dann...

„Sprich weiter, Petunia, du musst ALLES gestehen!"

Tante Petunia weinte und schien nicht weiter reden zu wollen. Harry fasste sich dann wieder, er holte seinen Zauberstab vom Boden und näherte sich langsam, indem er zu Petunia sprach.

„Was wurde mir noch verschwiegen? Was ist das für eine Geschichte? Wenn er dein Bruder ist, dann wäre er..."

„Ja", antwortete Tante Petunia zornig, „dieses abscheuliche Wesen ist dein Onkel und ich vermute, dass jene Rotznase neben ihm sein Sohn... dein Cousin ist!"

Mr Evans näherte mit Zorn seinen Zauberstab von Petunias übergroßer Nase.

„Meine liebe Schwester, rede nie mehr auf solche Weise von meinem Sohn! Bin ich deutlich genug?"

Tante Petunia nickte nervös.

„Sprich weiter, du bist noch nicht fertig!"

Nachdem sie einen Augenblick lang überlegt hatte, sprach Petunia weiter:

„Ich habe euch, Lily und dich, immer verabscheut. Ihr prahltet stets über eure magischen Kräfte, während ihr genau wusstet, dass ich keine je kriegen würde, dass ich als... Dass ich eine..."

Petunia stürzte bitterlich weinend auf den Boden zusammen. Harry wollte es aber nicht dabei lassen. Er erhob also den Zauberstab und zielte auf seine Tante.

„SPRICH WEITER!", rief er aus.

Doch dann bemerkte er, dass eine Hand seinen Zauberstab beiseite schob.

„Bleib ruhig, Harry", sagte Mr Evans und lächelte ihm zu. „Du hast schon genug Probleme wegen Magienutzung außerhalb Hogwarts gehabt. Du musst deine Tante verstehen, ihre Lage ist schwierig. Jahre lang hat sie ihre magische Abstammung verschwiegen, auch deinem Onkel und deinem Cousin Dudley. Die Tatsache ist, dass sie es nie geschafft hat, das zu akzeptieren, was sie ist."

„ICH BIN EINE SQUIB, NEIL!", rief Petunia aus. „Und Lily und du habt stets über eure Zauberkräfte geprahlt! Unsere Eltern waren so enttäuscht, als sie sich dessen bewusst wurden, dass ich, die Erstgeborene, keine magische Kräfte besaß! Sie bewunderten ihre „beiden Wunderkinder" und ich war NICHTS!"

Harry verstand nichts mehr und starrte seine weinende Tante an. Wie konnte man ihm das alles verschwiegen haben? Dass er schließlich aus einer Zaubererfamilie stammte, dass seine Mutter kein Schlammblut war.

„Harry, es tut mir Leid! Mir wäre lieber gewesen, wenn du es viel früher gewusst hätte, aber..."

„NEIN! DAS KANN NICHT SEIN!", rief Harry aus. „Warum hat mir niemand irgendwas gesagt? Man hat mir immer gesagt, dass meine Mutter aus einer Muggelfamillie stammte! Wie kann es sein, dass ich während all dieser Jahre nichts gewusst habe?"

„Harry, ich werde es dir erklären. Beruhige dich", antwortete Mr Evans mit sanfter Stimme. „Deine Tante Petunia war bis heute die Wahrerin eines Geheimnisses. Das heißt, dass dir keiner sagen konnte, dass du aus einer Zaubererfamilie stammst, dass du einen Onkel hast und dass deine Tante Petunia eine Squib ist. Meine Eltern, deine Großeltern, Harry, haben deine Mutter und mich immer bevorzugt. Petunia hat es nie ertragen."

Petunia ließ einen erstickten Schluchzer vernehmen. Onkel Vernon und Dudley waren geteilt: Sie wollten sie trösten aber waren von dem entsetzt, was sie gerade gehört hatten, und fragten sich, ob Tante Petunia auch dazu fähig war, sie in irgendein Tier zu verwandeln.

„Als ich vor fast zwanzig Jahren eine Stelle im Zaubereiministerium bekam, wusste ich, dass Lily zum Orden des Phönix gehörte. Nun durfte ich meines Amts wegen mit keinem Mitglied des Ordens verwandt sein. Ich musste daher einen Geheimniswahrer finden und habe deine Tante gewählt."

Tante Petunia lag nun völlig niedergeschlagen am Boden. Harry fing an zu verstehen und Mitleid für seine Tante zu empfinden. Er wusste, was es meinte, wegen einer Verschiedenheit von der Familie ausgeschlossen zu werden. Er hatte es erlebt.

„Petunia war die perfekte Geheimniswahrerin", erklärte Mr Evans, indem er seine Schwester ansah. „Sie verleugnete seit langer Zeit ihre Abstammung, also war es für sie nicht schwierig, ihren Bruder zu verleugnen. Sie hat also angenommen, dieses Geheimnis zu wahren, jedoch unter ein paar Bedingungen. Sie hat in unserer Vereinbarung hinzugefügt, dass keiner mehr wissen durfte, dass sie eine Squib war. Sie wollte lieber, dass jeder glaubt, sie sei eine Muggel. Sie könnte also ein normales Leben haben, heiraten und ein Kind kriegen. Sie ist also für alle Petunia Evans, bloße Muggel aus einer Muggelfamilie aber mit einer Hexe als Schwester geworden.

Harry war überrascht. Er hatte seinen Patenonkel gerade verloren und jetzt gewann er einen Onkel und einen Cousin.

„Und jetzt habe ich deinetwegen NICHTS MEHR!", rief Tante Petunia aus. „Ich werde wieder zu einer Squib werden und keine normale Familie mehr haben!"

Mr Evans näherte sich seiner Schwester und hielt ihre Hand.

„Es tut mir Leid, aber es musste getan werden, Petunia."

Er stand dann wieder auf und sagte zu Harry:

„Nimm deine Sachen mit und gehen wir weg, das ist viel besser für alle."

„WARTEN SIE!", sagte Harry, der sich gerade rechtzeitig wieder gefasst hatte. „Ich kann nicht einfach so weg gehen. Ich kenne Sie nicht und Dumbledore hat mir gesagt, ich dürfte dieses Haus zumindest einen Monat lang nicht verlassen!"

„Deswegen werden wir zuerst mit deinem so genannten Onkel reden, Harry!"

Mrs Figgs Stimme erklang im Wohnzimmer. Sie hielt einen Kater in ihren Armen und war von Professor Lupin und Mad-Eye Moody begleitet, die beide den Zauberstab in der Hand hatten.

„Sehr gut, wenn Sie es wünschen! Ich verstehe völlig", sagte Mr Evans und setzte sich auf den Sofa. „Ich warte auf Ihre Fragen."


	3. Die Entscheidung von Oberst

Hallo an alle! Hier ist die nächste Folge meiner Übersetzung aus dem Französischen: Harry Potter et le Miroir des Ombres, von Gabrielle Lavande.

 **Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört zu J.K. Rowling bis auf Neil, Selene und Fanely Evans, die zu Gabrielle Lavande gehören. Ich kann bloß einen Anspruch darauf erheben, dass die Übersetzung meine ist, aber ohne Verliebtindich wäre sie nicht halb so gut, also darf auch sie diesen Anspruch erheben!

 **Spoiler:** Die ersten fünf Bände.

 **Harry Potter und der Spiegel der Schatten:**

Kapitel 3: Die Entscheidung von Oberst:

Moody, Lupin und Mrs Figg schienen, auf der Hut der zu bleiben. Mr Evans dagegen hatte seinen Zauberstab in die Tasche gesteckt und sah Harry liebevoll an. Ohne zu überlegen, lächelte Harry ein wenig. Er hatte die Hoffnung, dass er dieses verhasste Haus verlassen könnte, wenn er diesen Mann anschaute, der sagte, er sei sein Onkel. Doch er kehrte zur Realität zurück, als er Professor Lupins besorgtes Gesicht sah. War es eine List von Voldemort? Er umklammerte seinen Zauberstab fester. 'Man weiß ja nie...', dachte er.

„Sehr gut, worauf warten Sie?", sagte Neil Evans. „Wollen Sie Beweise? Ich habe eine Menge davon, wenn Sie möchten: Familienfotos, Briefe von Lily..."

„All das ist nichts Wert!", rief Moody aus. „Alles kann gefälscht, verzaubert sein. Ich vertraue nur dem, was Dumbledore sagen wird. Er weiß alles, oder?"

„Das stimmt", sagte Mr Evans, „da das Geheimnis nun von seiner Wahrerin enthüllt wurde, wird Dumbledore Ihnen alles bestätigen können."

„Sehr gut", sagte Lupin, „denn Sie sollten wissen, Mr Evans, dass Dumbledore auf dem Weg ist. Er recherchiert sicher gerade ein wenig über Sie im Ministerium."

Lupin hatte seinen Satz kaum beendet, als Mr Evans zur Überraschung aller Anwesenden in lautes Gelächter ausbrach, ehe er antwortete:

„Gut, ich sehe, dass mein Neffe doch gut überwacht war, selbst wenn er unter schrecklichen Umständen lebte." Sein Blick fuhr vom Boden zur Decke des Wohnzimmers, dann sprach er weiter. „Doch Sie haben nicht bedacht, dass ich Dumbledore dem Imperiusfluch hätte unterwerfen können? Es überrascht mich von Ihnen, Moody, im Ministerium haben Sie einen ganz schönen Ruf!"

Moody schien gekränkt. Er erhob seinen Zauberstab und zielte wütend auf Neil Evans, der ruhig blieb.

„Es gibt aber andere Mittel zu wissen, ob Sie ehrlich sind oder nicht", sagte da Mrs Figg. „Oberst ist dem Imperiusfluch unempfindlich! Oberst, sag mir, was du von ihm denkst."

Mrs Figg setzte dann ihren Kater auf den Boden und jener näherte sich sanft und starrte dabei das Sofa an, auf dem Mr Evans saß, der wieder anfing zu lachen.

„Ein Kater! Ein verdammter Kater! Nun, in Sachen Aberglauben stehen die Squibs den Muggeln anscheinend in nichts nach!"

„Ich weiß nicht, wie Sie wissen, dass ich eine Squib bin", antwortete Mrs Figg scharf, „aber wüssten Sie mehr, als Sie es behaupten, so wüssten Sie, dass Oberst kein Kater ist! Ich glaubte, sie hätten als Zauberer Newt Scamanders _Phantastische Tierwesen_ gelesen."

Mrs Figg schien stolz auf sich selbst. Oberst näherte sich Mr Evans, indem er die Luft herum beschnüffelte.

„Sie sollten wissen, dass Oberst ein Kniesel ist. Er sieht wie ein Kater aus und verhält sich wie ein Kater aber er besitzt die Kraft, vertrauliche Leute zu spüren. Ich vertraue seinem Urteil voll, er hat sich nie geirrt!"

Mr Evans hörte auf zu lachen und setzte sich kerzengerade auf dem Sofa auf. Was Mrs Figg gerade gesagt hatte, schien eine große Wirkung auf alle anwesenden Zauberer zu haben. Alle starrten Oberst an, einschließlich Onkel Vernon und Dudley, die ihren Blick von Tante Petunia abwandten, die sich langsam wieder von ihrer Erschütterung zu fassen schien. Mark Evans blieb wortlos an der Seite seines Vaters. Plötzlich blieb Oberst vor Neil Evans stehen und beschnüffelte ein letztes Mal die Luft.

„Nun, Oberst, was denkst du von ihm?", fragte Mrs Figg.

Da sah Oberst zu seiner Herrin hoch, als würde er mit ihr reden, sah dann Harry in die Augen und sprang plötzlich auf Mr Evans' Knie, bevor er sich bequem auf ihn setzte, sich zusammenrollte und anfing zu schnurren. Dann fing Neil Evans an, Oberst zu streicheln, der vor Vergnügen schnurrte.

„Gut! Ich denke, dass Sie mir jetzt genau soviel vertrauen können wie Oberst", sagte Mr Evans. „Ich glaube, dass es jetzt Zeit ist, meine Schwester sich mit ihrer Familie von ihrer Erschütterung wieder fassen zu lassen. Wir sollten sie alleine lassen."

Mr Evans drehte sich zu seiner Schwester um und kniete sich neben sie.

„Petunia, ich möchte dir wirklich helfen, aber ich denke nicht, dass es etwas Gutes wäre, deinen Mann und deinen Sohn zu obliviieren. Man muss immer über die Folgen nachdenken, wenn man mit Magie handelt. Siehe, wozu es uns geführt hat, dich zur Geheimniswahrerin zu machen! Sei ehrlich mit deiner Familie, Petunia. Verleugne deine Abstammung nicht. Da ich jetzt ein anderes Amt im Ministerium habe, werde ich dir immer helfen können. Ich bin dein Bruder und ich werde immer da für dich sein."

Er stand wieder auf, rief seinen Sohn zu sich und sagte:

„Sehr gut, ich denke, dass wir noch einiges erklären müssen. Ich schlage vor, dass wir zu mir nach Hause gehen. Ich wohne nicht weit von hier."

„Dumbledore wird bald ankommen", meinte Mrs Figg. „Ich wohne im Haus gegenüber. Er wird wissen, wo er uns finden kann."

Plötzlich hörte man, wie jemand hinter Mrs Figg apparierte. Dumbledore sah Neil Evans an, grüßte ihn und ergriff das Wort:

„Und warum würden wir nicht in Ihr Büro im Zaubereiministerium gehen, Herr Minister?"

Alle blickten zu Mr Evans. Die schwere herrschende Stille war beinahe fühlbar.


	4. Das Büro des Ministers

Hallo an alle! Hier ist die nächste Folge meiner Übersetzung aus dem Französischen: Harry Potter et le Miroir des Ombres, von Gabrielle Lavande. Ohne meine wundervolle Beta hätte ich euch dieses Kapitel nicht so gut geschrieben anbieten können, also danke an Verliebtindich!

 **Disclaimer:** Alles gehört zu J.K. Rowling bis auf Neil, Selene und Fanely Evans, die zu Gabrielle Lavande gehören.

 **Spoiler:** Die ersten fünf Bände.

 **Harry Potter und der Spiegel der Schatten:**

Kapitel 4: Das Büro des Ministers:

„Sie haben Recht, Albus! Wir werden uns in mein Büro setzen und gemeinsam über die nächsten Handlungsschritte reden können, die wir unternehmen werden, oder?", sagte Neil Evans. „Harry, ich denke, dass es Zeit ist, dass du deinen Koffer vorbereitest. Es sei denn, du willst lieber weiter bei deiner Tante Petunia bleiben?"

Harry schaute seinen Onkel an und lächelte.

„Ich glaube, dass Tante Petunia Ruhe braucht, und", sagte er und drehte sich zu Mark um, „ich will meine neue Familie kennen lernen."

Mark lächelte zurück. Harry war glücklich. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er nach Sirius' Tod noch hätte lächeln können. Er hatte nicht mal die Zeit gehabt, seinen Koffer auszupacken, und schon ging er wieder weg.

„Gut, gehen wir dann! Nun, nun..."

Lupin schlug Harry vor, ihm zu helfen, den Koffer nach unten zu tragen, während Neil Evans um sich herum schaute, eine Lampe anstarrte und sie schließlich in die Hand nahm.

„So! Ich denke, dass es ein perfekter Portschlüssel sein wird, da Mark und Harry nicht apparieren können", sagte Neil. „Mrs Figg, möchten Sie mitkommen? Ich möchte unbedingt, dass Squibs etwas mehr an der Regierung teilnehmen. Und Sie haben letztes Jahr meinen Neffen geschützt."

Mrs Figg nickte und wurde scharlachrot im Gesicht. Sie sah von dieser Anerkennung sehr geschmeichelt aus. Sie legte ihre Hand auf die Lampe neben die der Zauberer. Neil Evans grüßte zum letzten Mal seine Schwester und dann wurden alle, die ihre Hand auf die Lampe gelegt hatten, sofort in ein riesiges Büro mit raffinierter, aber besonders überladener Dekoration – vor allem ockergelber und khakifarbener Samt mit goldenen Fäden bestickt – befördert. Es war auch ein riesiges Glasfenster da, durch das Sonnenschein sich auf einem grün gefliesten Boden widerspiegelte. Harry bemerkte, dass sein Onkel das Büro gründlich betrachtete. Er war sicher gerade ernannt worden und hatte diesen Raum anscheinend noch nie gesehen.

„Bei Merlins Bart, Fudge hatte einen schrecklichen Geschmack! Ich werde all das ändern müssen. Na ja!", seufzte er. „Ich werde mich später darum kümmern. Aber zuerst brauchen wir etwas zum Sitzen."

Mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabs ließ er drei blaue Sofas mit Sternmotiven und in der Mitte einen Tisch erscheinen, auf dem genug lag, dass sieben Leute Tee trinken konnten.

„Setzen Sie sich, bitte! Kekse, Albus?", sagte Mr Evans und reichte ihm einen Teller voller Cookies.

„Ja, Danke, Neil."

Nachdem er allen Tee eingegossen und Kekse angeboten hatte, setzte sich Neil zwischen Mark und Harry mit einem breiten Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Gut, ich glaube, wir sollten keine Umschweife machen! Harry, ich vermute, dass du eine Menge Fragen hast, die du mir stellen möchtest, bevor du einziehst. Ich werde all deine Fragen beantworten können. Oder zumindest werde ich es versuchen."

Harry wusste nicht, womit er anfangen sollte. Er hatte nämlich eine Menge Fragen, aber eine davon war ihm besonders wichtig.

„Warum konnte ich nicht zu... ähm... Ihnen ziehen, als meine Eltern gestorben sind?"

„Wieso 'zu Ihnen'? Ich bin dein Onkel, Harry, du brauchst nicht solche Höflichkeitsformeln zu benutzen! Übrigens verabscheue ich es! Nenne mich Onkel Neil."

„Sehr gut... Onkel Neil!", antwortete Harry mit einem Lächeln.

Nie hatte er sich so wohl gefühlt wie in jenem Augenblick. Er hatte den Eindruck, dass das Wort 'Onkel' seine ganze Bedeutung fand, wenn es um Neil Evans ging.

Onkel Neils Gesicht fing an sich zu verändern. Er lächelte immer noch, aber sein Lächeln war wie verkrampft. Lupin, Moody und Mrs Figg sahen aus, als würden sie ungeduldig auf die Worte des Ministers warten, während Dumbledore unerschütterlich blieb, obwohl sein Blick zeigte, dass er Interesse an dem hatte, was er hören würde.

„Nun, Harry", fing Onkel Neil an, „vor neunzehn Jahren, als ich mein Studium in Hogwarts abgeschlossen hatte, habe ich eine Stelle im Ministerium gekriegt. Eine Stelle, von der ich seit früher Jugend träumte, und um die ich mich in der Schule besonders angestrengt hatte. Ich wurde zum jüngsten Unsäglichen in der Geschichte des Ministeriums. Ich war wirklich froh, alle Prüfungen bestanden zu haben. Ich dachte aber nicht, dass dieser Traum so anstrengend werden würde."

Neil hörte einen Augenblick auf zu sprechen und trank einen Schluck Tee.

„Ich wollte wie deine Mutter Mitglied des Ordens werden , Harry, aber es war sehr anstrengend, ein Unsäglicher zu sein. Ich durfte zu keiner Gruppe gehören. Lilys Engagement im Orden des Phönix hatte aber so viele Nachwirkungen, dass meine Vorgesetzten alles getan hätten, damit ich gefeuert werde, wenn sie von unserer Verwandtschaft gehört hätten. Ich musste meine Familie oder meine Arbeit bevorzugen."

„Und Sie haben also Ihre Arbeit bevorzugt!", rief Lupin aus. „Sie glauben doch nicht, dass ich Harry bei jemandem lassen werde, der seine Arbeit vor seiner Familie bevorzugt?"

„Nein", antwortete Onkel Neil, „nie hätte ich das getan. Meine Familie ist mein ganzes Leben."

Neil legte liebevoll seine Hand auf den Kopf seines Sohnes.

„Ich wollte meine Stelle kündigen, als der Orden zu öffentlich gehandelt hat. _Lily_ war es, die mich davon abgehalten hat. Sie wusste, wie sehr ich diese Arbeit mochte und sie wollte nicht, dass ich mich ihretwegen aufopferte."

Neil drehte sich zu Harry um und sagte:

„Deine Mutter war ein richtiger Engel, Harry, ich hätte alles für sie getan, genauso wie sie alles getan hat, um dich zu retten."

Harry starrte die glänzenden Augen seines Onkels an, der den Blick abwandte und seine Geschichte weiter erzählte.

„An jenem Tag hatte Lily also die Idee, einen Geheimniswaher zu benutzen. Es war die einzige Lösung, damit jeder von uns seine Aktivitäten weiterführen konnte. Dort kommt Petunia in die Geschichte. Als ich am nächsten Tag Petunia zur Geheimniswahrerin machte, beging ich die schrecklichste Tat, die je begangen habe. Ich musste meine Familie, meine Eltern und meine beiden Schwestern verleugnen. Ich war zu einer Waise geworden und ich musste jeglichen Kontakt zu Lily abbrechen. Ich hatte nur wenige Nachrichten hier und da, dank meiner Arbeit und dem _Tagespropheten_. Bis zum Tag, als Voldemort deine Eltern ermordet hat. Ich werde mich mein Leben lang an jenen Abend erinnern. Als ich die Nachricht hörte, ging ich zu Dumbledore und flehte ihn an, dass er dich mir anvertraute."

Onkel Neil hörte auf, als hätte ihn die Erschütterung stumm gemacht. Dumbledore ergriff dann das Wort:

„Das stimmt, Neil, ich war mir sicher, dass du Harry zu dir nehmen wolltest, aber du wusstest auch, dass es unmöglich war. Wenn ich die Wahl gehabt hätte, hätte ich ihn dir doch anvertraut, ohne mir Sorgen zu machen. Aber Harry wäre stets unter dem Druck der Medien geblieben und hätte nie eine normale Kindheit leben können, selbst wenn die Dursleys keine ideelle Umgebung waren. Du selbst wärst in Gefahr geraten. Nicht nur, dass du deine Arbeit hättest verlieren können, wenn man deine Verwandtschaft mit Lily erfahren würde, du hättest dazu noch verurteilt und wegen Verrat am Ministerium in Askaban enden können."

„Ja", sagte Neil weiter, „das war die einzige Möglichkeit."

Onkel Neil sah erschüttert aus, als hätte er in den letzten Minuten alle vergangenen Ereignisse wieder erlebt.

„Aber dann", sagte Harry, „gehst du wieder das Risiko ein, in Askaban zu landen, da jetzt jeder weißt, dass du mein Onkel bist!"

„Nein, Harry, mach dir keine Sorgen, die Lage hat sich gründlich geändert, jetzt liegt die Sorge anderswo. Und ich bin der Zaubereiminister geworden."

„Es wird nämlich alles ändern", sagte Moody, dessen magisches Auge in Richtung Tür gerichtet war, „Fudge wird uns nicht mehr im Weg stehen, um uns davon abzuhalten zu handeln... Wir werden Gesellschaft kriegen."

Im gleichen Augenblick klopfte jemand an der Tür.

„Kommen Sie schon rein! Bleiben Sie nicht so hinter der Tür, Weasley!"

Percy kam ins Büro mit einer Menge Akten auf dem Arm.


	5. In den privaten Gängen des Ministeriums

Hallo an alle! Hier kommt die nächste Folge meiner Übersetzung aus dem Französischen: Harry Potter et le Miroir des Ombres, von Gabrielle Lavande. Und Danke an Verliebtindich, die mich korrigiert hat!

 **Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört zu J.K. Rowling bis auf Neil, Selene und Fanely Evans, die zu Gabrielle Lavande gehören.

 **Spoiler:** Die ersten fünf Bände.

 **Harry Potter und der Spiegel der Schatten:**

Kapitel 5: In den privaten Gängen des Ministeriums:

Percy legte seine Akten auf den Arbeitstisch. Er ignorierte alle Gäste völlig, als wären sie alle Unbekannte, was Harry tief ärgerte. Er dachte, dass sich Percy bei ihm entschuldigen würde, ihn einen Lügner genannt zu haben, nachdem er den Irrtum begangen hatte, sich Fudge anzuschließen. Er verstand nicht mal, warum er sein Amt behalten hatte.

„Hier, Herr Minister. Es gibt unter anderen eine Sache über die Wächter Askabans, die Sie dringend in Ordnung bringen sollten. Die Dementoren scheinen sich seltsam zu verhalten."

„Seltsam!", rief Neil aus. „Das meinen Sie wohl nicht ernst, Weasley! In Bezug auf die letzteren Ereignisse ist es keineswegs seltsam. Gut, ich glaube, ich muss mich sofort an die Arbeit machen."

Neil drehte sich zu Harry um und sagte ihm:

„Es tut mir Leid, aber ich glaube, dass wir mit unserem Gespräch Schluss machen müssen, Harry. Ich denke, dass Mark einige deiner Fragen beantworten kann. Was den Rest betrifft, werde ich versuchen, ein wenig Zeit zu finden. Fudge hat die Dinge zu lange liegen lassen. Percy?"

„Ja, Herr Minister?"

„Könnten Sie bitte Harry und Mark zu ihrem Schlafzimmer bringen? Und auf dem Weg sollten Sie meinen Assistenten herbeirufen. Ich werde ihn brauchen. Ich denke, dass Harry sich sehr freuen wird, ihm zu begegnen."

„Ja, Herr Minister. Folgt mir bitte."

Harry hätte mehr erfahren wollen, aber er dachte nicht, dass er die Sachen eines Ministers verstehen könnte. Er fand sich also damit ab, sich von den anderen zu verabschieden und das Büro zu verlassen. Percy bewegte Harrys Koffer mit seinem Zauberstab und führte die beiden Jungen in einen Gang, der kein Ende zu haben schien. Alles war glänzend weiß, große Fenster säumten den ganzen Weg und eine blendende Sonne schien durch sie.

Percy sprach kein einziges Wort, was Harry höchst ärgerte. Er wollte ihm alles sagen, was er auf dem Herzen hatte, aber Mark fing an zu reden, als Harry den Mund aufmachte.

„Wir werden alle in einer privaten Wohnung im Ministerium bleiben, Harry. Das ist eine Sicherheitsfrage. Es gefällt Dad nicht wirklich, er verabscheut alles Überflüssige. Er hat gesagt, dass er unser Haus hierher mitgebracht hätte, wenn er es gekonnt hätte!"

Dann sah Harry, dass Mark einen Finger auf seinen Mund legte, um ihn darum zu bitten zu schweigen. Mark schien seine Gedanken erraten zu haben. Sie gingen also den Weg entlang bis Percy vor zwei Türen stoppte. Er klopfte rechts und trat ein.

„Der Minister möchte mit Ihnen reden."

„Danke, Percy."

„Mr Weasley!", rief Harry aus.

Arthur Weasley saß allein an seinem Arbeitstisch hinter einem Haufen von Pergamenten, auf denen vier Feder von alleine schrieben.

„Harry!", sagte er. „Entschuldige mich, ich hatte dich nicht gesehen. Hier gibt es so viel Arbeit! Nun, ich vermute, dass du froh bist, dass du deine Familie wieder gefunden hast! Weißt du, Ron war begeistert, als er es erfahren hat. Er ist vor Freude im ganzen Haus herumgesprungen, vor allem, als er erfahren hat, dass ihr Vettern seid."

„Wir sind Vettern? Aber ich..."

„Ich dachte, du wüsstest Bescheid, Harry! Ihr seid keine nahen Vettern, aber naja. Das liegt an einem gemeinsamen Urururgroßonkel. Da jetzt jeder weiß, dass du aus einer Zaubererfamilie stammst, scheint es deutlich, dass wir verwandt sind. Alle Zaubererfamilien sind miteinander verwandt, Harry!"

Harry hätte nicht glücklicher sein können. Mit Ron, seinem besten Freund, verwandt zu sein, selbst wenn es keine nahe Verwandtschaft war, schien ihm die wunderbarste Sache auf der Welt. Er hatte eine große Familie. Das war etwas, was ihm noch vor wenigen Stunden als unvorstellbar erschienen wäre.

„Entschuldige mich, Harry, aber dein Onkel braucht mich. Wir sehen uns sehr bald wieder!"

„Auf Wiedersehen, Mr Weasley!"

Harry und Mark folgten Percy wortlos weiter, da er durch die zweite Tür ging. Sie befanden sich in einem großen runden Raum mit sechs anderen Türen und einem Gang, der zu einem Aufzug führte. Harry verspürte nicht mehr den Bedarf, sich über Percy zu ärgern, selbst wenn Letzterer wie früher seinen Vater zu ignorieren schien.

„Ihr seid angekommen", sagte Percy, als er vor einer goldenen Tür stehen blieb. „Auf Wiedersehen."

Percy drehte sich um und ging durch die Tür, durch die sie gerade angekommen waren, wieder weg.

„Percy wird sich ja nie ändern", seufzte Mark. „Komm! Mum wartet sicher auf uns."

Harry folgte seinem Cousin Mark und sie betraten ein großes Wohnzimmer mit blauen Wänden und Sternmotiven wie auf den Sofas, die im Büro des Ministers erschienen waren. Der Raum war sehr gut beleuchtet und alle Möbel sahen bizarr aus.

„MUM! WIR SIND DA! HARRY IST ANGEKOMMEN!", rief Mark aus.

„ICH KOMME! Ich nehme nur meinen Kessel vom Feuer!"

Die Stimme, die aus einem Nebenzimmer kam, klang melodisch und sehr hoch. Ein paar Sekunden später kam eine junge und sehr schöne Frau herein, die lange blonde Haare hatte und die Hand eines jungen, wahrscheinlich einjährigen Mädchens mit blonden Locken und Rattenschwänzchen hielt.

„Harry", sagte sie, indem sie ihn umarmte, „ich bin so froh, dass ich dich endlich kennenlerne. Ich bin deine Tante Selene und hier ist deine junge Cousine Fanely. Fanely, sag Hallo zu deinem Cousin Harry."

„Hallo, Hally!"

„Nein, Schatz, es ist HAR-RY."

„Mum, lass sie ein wenig in Ruhe!", sagte Mark.

„Du versteht überhaupt nichts! Ich werde bald eine Arbeit bekommen und ich werde sie unter der Obhut einer Fremden lassen müssen, die sich an meiner Stelle um sie kümmern wird! Ich will nicht, dass sie ungebildet wird. Nicht wahr, mein Schatz?"

Fanely lutschte gerade am Daumen und sah ihre Mutter mit runden Augen an.

„Ich glaube, dass Harry vor dem Abendessen gerne ein bisschen ruhen würde, Mum", sagte Mark. „Du solltest seine Koffer in unserem Zimmer hinstellen."

„Ja, du hast Recht. Locomotor Koffer!"

Sofort hob sich der Koffer wie von selbst und flog in den Nebengang.

„Gesagt, getan!", sagte Tante Selene. „Harry, deine Eule hat deine Spur wieder gefunden. Du hattest vergessen, dass sie zur Jagd geflogen war. Sie war nicht sehr erfreut. Du hast einen Brief von Hogwarts bekommen... Es tut mir Leid, Mark, aber du hast deinen nicht gekriegt. Es sind wahrscheinlich die Ergebnisse deiner ZAGs, Harry. Er liegt auf deinem Bett."

„Danke", antwortete Harry.

Nach all diesen Ereignissen hatte er völlig vergessen, dass er die Ergebnisse seiner Prüfungen bekommen sollte. Er folgte also Mark bis zu einem riesigen violetten Schlafzimmer mit zwei Schreibtischen, zwei Betten und Quidditchpostern auf allen vier Wänden. Auf einem der beiden Betten lag ein Umschlag, zu dem Harry ging. Er setzte sich auf sein Bett und schaute den Umschlag an, den er in seine Hände nahm.

„Nun! Worauf wartest du? Mach ihn auf!"

Seine zukünftige Karriere hing von den Ergebnissen ab, die in diesem Brief aufgeschrieben waren. Harry machte den Umschlag auf und fing an, den Brief zu lesen.

 _Sehr geehrter Mr Potter,_

 _Im Folgenden finden Sie die Ergebnisse Ihrer ZAGs:_

 _Verwandlung: Erwartungen übertroffen_

 _Zauberkunst: Erwartungen übertroffen_

 _Geschichte der Zauberei: Annehmbar_

 _Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste: Ohnegleichen_

 _Wahrsagen: Schrecklich_

 _Astronomie: Mies_

 _Kräuterkunde: Annehmbar_

 _Pflege magischer Geschöpfe: Ohnegleichen_

 _Zaubertränken: Erwartungen übertroffen._

Harry las seine Note in Zaubertränken: Erwartungen übertroffen. Snape würde ihn nie im Zaubertränkenunterricht annehmen. Er brauchte unbedingt ein Ohnegleichen, um seinen Unterricht zu besuchen.

Harry ließ seinen Brief fallen und warf sich nach hinten auf sein Bett.

„Das ist super, du hast tolle Noten!", sagte Mark, da er den Brief nahm. „Bis auf Wahrsagen... Es sieht nicht so aus, als wäre es dein Ding. Und du hast auch keine gute Note in Astronomie."

„Ich kann kein Auror werden", sagte dann Harry. „Ich habe kein Ohnegleichen in Zaubertränken. Ich werde nie angenommen werden."

„An deiner Stelle", griff Mark ein, „würde ich den Brief weiter lesen."


	6. Glückliche Nachrichten

Hallo an alle! Hier ist die nächste Folge meiner Übersetzung aus dem Französischen: Harry Potter et le Miroir des Ombres, von Gabrielle Lavande. Danke an Verliebtindich, meine Betaleserin.

 **Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört zu mir, alles gehört zu J.K. Rowling bis auf Neil, Selene und Fanely Evans, die zu Gabrielle Lavande gehören.

 **Spoiler:** Die ersten fünf Bände.

 **Harry Potter und der Spiegel der Schatten:**

Kapitel 6: Glückliche Nachrichten:

Harry nahm den Brief wieder aus den Händen seines Cousins und las weiter.

 _Vor einigen Monaten haben Sie den Wunsch geäußert, Auror zu werden. Laut Ihren Ergebnissen freue ich mich darüber, Ihnen mitzuteilen, dass Sie Ihr Ziel erreichen können, wenn Sie sich weiter bemühen. Sie werden unter anderen die folgenden Fächer besuchen müssen – Verwandlung, Zauberkunst, Zaubertränke und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste –, da sie für Ihr weiteres Studium notwendig sind._

 _Sie werden in wenigen Wochen einen weiteren Brief erhalten, in dem die Bücher aufgelistet werden, die Sie für Ihr nächstes Schuljahr brauchen werden._

 _Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

 _Professor M. McGonagall._

„Das ist aber unmöglich! Es gibt einen Fehler", murmelte Harry.

„Du siehst doch, dass es keinen Fehler gibt! Du machst dir Sorgen um nichts. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, meinen Brief von Hogwarts zu kriegen. Es wird mein erstes Schuljahr sein. Ich habe so viel über die Schule und die Unterrichtsstunden da gehört. Oh, wir müssen Mum die Nachricht sagen. MUM! HARRY WIRD EIN AUROR WERDEN!"

Mark ging zu seiner Mutter. Da flog eine winzige Eule ins Zimmer. Es war Pigwidgeon, Rons Eule, der Harry ein Geschenk brachte. Er flatterte im ganzen Zimmer herum.

„Flieg mal runter, Pig!"

Harry entnahm den Brief von Pigs Bein, setzte die Eule in Hedwigs Käfig und gab den beiden ein paar Eulenkekse. Dann machte er Rons Brief auf.

 _Lieber „Vetter" Harry,_

 _Du kannst nicht wissen, wie froh ich für dich bin! Ich verbringe meine Ferien im Fuchsbau, wo mich Hermine mit ihrer Familie besucht. Unsere Eltern sind Freunde geworden – du weißt, wie sehr mein Dad die Muggel mag! – Eigentlich war es Dumbledore, der gedacht hat, dass es besser wäre, wenn Hermine in der Nähe anderer Zauberer und Hexen sein würde. Die Kinder von Muggeln sind jetzt nicht mehr sicher. Hier läuft alles gut. Fred und Georges Geschäft läuft wunderbar und wir kümmern uns jetzt um Seidenschnabel. Nur Percy hat sich nicht geändert, obwohl ihn dein Onkel als Helfer behalten hat. Meiner Meinung nach hätte er das nie tun sollen._

 _Wir haben unsere Noten gerade bekommen, aber ich muss dir gestehen, dass ich nichts verstanden habe: Ich habe die Note 'Erwartungen übertroffen' in Zaubertränken gekriegt und da steht, dass ich dennoch ein Auror werden kann. Hermine denkt, dass Snape seine Meinung geändert und uns angenommen hat – was mich ehrlich gesagt erstaunen würde. Ich denke, zu Schuljahresbeginn wissen wir Bescheid. Und was dich betrifft, was sind deine Ergebnisse?_

 _Ron._

Hermine hatte darunter ein paar Worte geschrieben.

 _Lieber Harry,_

 _Ich hoffe, dass du dich bei deiner neuen Familie wohlfühlst! Ich verbringe wunderbare Ferien im Fuchsbau. Ich sollte zu Viktor, aber schließlich habe ich entschieden, hier zu bleiben. Ich hoffe, er wird deswegen nicht sauer auf mich sein. Ich habe alle Prüfungen mit der Note 'Ohnegleichen' bestanden._ _McGonagall hat mir geschrieben, dass ich jetzt wählen musste, welchen Beruf ich später ausüben möchte. Ich glaube, dass ich ihn gefunden habe, aber_ _zur Zeit möchte ich nicht viel darüber reden._

 _Bis bald,_

 _Hermine._

 _PS: Fred und George wollten dir Einiges schicken. An deiner Stelle würde ich gut überlegen, bevor ich ihr Geschenk benutzen würde. Dean, Ginnys fester Freund, stand sich plötzlich mit acht Fingern an der rechten Hand da._

Harry war froh, Nachrichten von seinen Freunden zu bekommen. Er berührte sein Geschenk nicht an, aus Furcht, überflüssige Finger zu kriegen. Was er nicht verstand, war, warum er im Zaubertränkeunterricht angenommen worden war. Snape hatte vielleicht Dumbledores Druck nachgegeben.

'Warum sollte ich mir Fragen stellen, wenn alles gut geht?', dachte er schließlich.

Harry schrieb eine schnelle Antwort an Ron zurück und ließ sich von dem starken Kohlgeruch leiten, der im Haus herrschte, um seine Tante und seinen Cousin wiederzufinden.

oOoOoOoOo

Harry stellte keine Frage mehr. Er profitierte jeden Tag von seiner neuen Familie. Er sprach mit seinem Cousin Mark über Hogwarts und Quidditch, spielte mit Fanely und redete mit seiner Tante, die immer in der Küche stand. Manchmal besichtigte er das Ministerium. Seinen Onkel Neil, der mit Arbeit überhäuft zu sein schien, sah er sehr selten. Übrigens waren alle im Ministerium mit Arbeit überhäuft. Die Gänge waren leer. Alle waren in den Arbeitszimmern beschäftigt. Manchmal half er bei der Auslese der Akten und schaute auf die Liste der aufgefundenen Todesser, die jeden Tag länger wurde. Der _Tagesprophet_ veröffentlichte regelmäßig gute Nachrichten. Voldemort war nicht wieder erschienen, selbst wenn seine Narbe manchmal brannte. Aber Harry hatte erfahren, die Zeichen zu erkennen: Voldemort war wutentbrannt und es passte mit der Verlängerung der Liste aller Verhaftungen von Todessern zusammen.

Er redete mit allen Leuten im Ministerium, insbesondere mit den Auroren, wenn sie nicht zu sehr beschäftigt waren. Er hatte Tonks und die meisten Ordensmitglieder, die im Ministerium arbeiteten, wieder gesehen. Harry war ausnahmsweise begeistert, dass er mit ihnen über seine Narbe reden konnte. Er konnte ihnen sagen, was Voldemort empfand.

„Eine wertvolle Nachrichtenquelle! Danke, Harry", sagte ihm Tonks eines Tages. „Seit zwei Wochen bist du da und ich kann dir sagen, dass du ein wunderbarer Auror sein würdest. Jetzt solltest du aber zurück nach Hause."

„Einverstanden", antwortete Harry. „Vielleicht bis morgen."

Dann trat er in den Aufzug, um zur Wohnung zurückzukehren. Es war bald Zeit zum Abendessen und sein Magen fing an, seltsame Geräusche vernehmen zu lassen.

„Zehnter Stock, Büro und Wohnung des Ministers", sagte die Stimme des Aufzugs an.

Dann öffneten sich die Türen und Harry bekam die schönste Überraschung seines Lebens:

„ALLES GUTE ZUM GEBURTSTAG, HARRY!"

Ron mit seinen Eltern, Fred, George, Bill mit Fleur Delacour so wie Ginny. Aber auch Hermine, Lupin, Moody, Mundungus Fletcher, Mrs Figg, Dobby, Onkel Neil, Tante Selene, Mark und Fanely... Alle warteten auf ihn auf der Schwelle und hinter ihnen stand ein großer Tisch für ein Festessen.

Harry verschlug es die Sprache. Es war sein Geburtstag, daran hatte er nicht mehr gedacht.


	7. Ein schöner Geburtstag

Hallo an alle! Hier ist die nächste Folge meiner Übersetzung aus dem Französischen: Harry Potter et le Miroir des Ombres, von Gabrielle Lavande. Meine Betaleserin ist wie immer die ganz tolle Verliebtindich.

 **Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört zu mir, alles gehört zu J.K. Rowling bis auf Neil, Selene und Fanely Evans, die zu Gabrielle Lavande gehören.

 **Spoiler:** Die ersten fünf Bände.

 **Harry Potter und der Spiegel der Schatten:**

Kapitel 7: Ein schöner Geburtstag:

Hermine warf sich um seinen Hals.

„Gefällt es dir, Harry? Du hattest das nicht erwartet, oder? Es war so schwierig, dir nichts sagen zu können! Wir haben gedacht, dass du diesmal eine richtige Geburtstagsfeier mit deiner neuen Familie würdest haben können."

„Hallo Harry!", sagte Ron. „Wir sind nicht gleich gekommen, weil wir dachten, du würdest ein bisschen Zeit mit deiner Familie verbringen wollen. Hermine und ich haben die Tage gezählt. Und wir wollen dir eine tolle Nachricht mitteilen!"

„Ich freue mich darüber, euch zu sehen!", sagte Harry. „Ihr hättet früher kommen können! Es gibt hier eine Menge zu tun."

„Oh, daran zweifle ich gar nicht, Harry", fuhr Ron fort. „Dad hat mir gesagt, dass du oft den Auroren Gesellschaft leistest, also bist du weiter als ich auf dem Weg dahin, einer von ihnen zu werden! Aber das wird sich ändern!"

„Harry!", sagte Hermine aufgeregt. „Dein Onkel hat Ron und mich eingeladen, hier für den Rest der Ferien zu wohnen."

Harry sah seinen Onkel Neil mit einem breiten Lächeln an. Nichts konnte ihm mehr Freude bereiten. Und außerdem waren alle da, die er liebte. Er dachte einen Augenblick lang an Sirius, er war der Einzige, der an diesem Tisch fehlte.

„Alle zum Tisch!", sagte Tante Selene.

Das Essen war köstlich. Alle lachten viel und erinnerten sich an gute Zeiten.

„Weißt du, Harry", sagte Hermine, „Mrs Figg hat Krummbein beobachtet und hat mir gesagt, er sei vielleicht ein Kniesel und sie solle sein Verhalten gründlicher beobachten, bevor sie sicher war. Es könnte Vieles erklären, wie die Tatsache, dass er Krätze verabscheute."

„Oder er verabscheute ihn bloß, weil er eine Ratte war", erwiderte Ron. „Für einen Kater ist das etwas Natürliches."

Hermine sah gekränkt aus. Harry hatte sich daran gewöhnt, dass sie sich stritten. Manchmal ärgerte es ihn, aber an jenem Tag war er froh zu sehen, dass sich nichts geändert hatte.

An jenem Abend bekam Harry viele Geschenke. Ron und Hermine hatten ihm einen Umhang des nationalen Quidditchteams Irlands geschenkt.

„Hermine wollte dir eins vom Team ihres Vickys kaufen, aber ich denke, dass du das irische Team lieber magst", sagte Ron mit einem Augenzwinkern.

„Oh, du bist so gemein! Er heißt Viktor und ist ein Freund! Du bist manchmal so eifersüchtig!"

„Eifersüchtig? Ich? Warum wäre ich eifersüchtig? Du tust mit ihm, was du willst!", sagte Ron, der scharlachrot wurde.

„Ich meine, dass du sein Talent beim Quidditch beneidest, du Idiot!", rief Hermine aus, deren Gesichtsfarbe einer Tomate ähnlich war.

Ginny brach in lautes Gelächter aus und flüsterte in Harrys Ohr:

„Das ist schon so seit Hermine zu Hause angekommen ist. Fred und George gießen in ihre Gläser ein Derivat vom Veritaserum, ohne dass sie es wissen. Sie haben das Enthüllo genannt. Da sie den Test nicht mit sich selbst machen konnten, haben sie gedacht, dass die beiden perfekte Versuchskaninchen wären. So dass es bei ihnen mal vorkommt, wenn sie miteinander reden und dabei ein starkes Gefühl empfinden – gewöhnlicherweise ist es Zorn –, dass sie Dinge zueinander sagen, die sie dem anderen sonst nie sagen würden. George hat mir gesagt, dass der Zaubertrank stark verdünnt ist, dass wir aber in dieser Form länger lachen würden. Sie haben ihnen eine nicht so starke Dosis gegeben, die aber zumindest bis zum Schuljahresbeginn dauern wird."

Fred näherte sich und flüsterte in Harrys Ohr:

„Ich habe ein bisschen davon in das Päckchen reingetan, das wir dir geschickt haben, also kannst du eine größere Dosis eingießen, wenn sie dich eines Tages wirklich ärgern. Das ist RA-DI-KAL! Keiner hört sie mehr während drei oder vier Stunden. Sie fühlen sich so gestört. Vor einigen Tagen hat Ron zu Hermine beinahe gesagt: „Ich werde dir nie die Gefühle enthüllen, die ich für dich empfinde", aber er hat es sich verkniffen und hat schließlich gesagt: „Ich werde dir nie die Gefühle enthüllen, die ich für Stinkbomben empfinde!"

Harry lachte auch. Das war zwar nicht besonders korrekt, aber so lange es den beiden nicht schadete, störte es ihn nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil hörten sie jetzt auf, miteinander zu streiten, aus Furcht, dass sie sich versprechen könnten. Er fand, dass sich ihr Verhalten mit den Jahren geändert hatte und dass sie immer mehr miteinander stritten, aber er hatte nicht geahnt, dass ihre Gefühle so stark waren.

Die Mitglieder des Ordens schenkten ihm ein Buch mit dem Titel _Der perfekte Führer für einen perfekten Auroren: Untersuchungen und Verjagen der dunklen Mächte_ , von Filius Luterian, so wie ein Untersuchungsset für Auroren mit einem Spickoskop, verschiedenen Fläschchen mit Zaubertränken drin, einer Brille, die es einem erlaubte, durch die Wände zu schauen, einem Ausmacher und einer seltsamen Fernsteuerung.

„Das ist ein Lärmregler", sagte Lupin. „Du kannst dich still machen, wenn du auf diesen Knopf drückst und wenn du auf jenen drückst und deinen Kopfhörer aufsetzt, kannst du Gespräche hören, die bis zu zwei Kilometer von dir entfernt geführt werden. Das Problem ist, dass du lernen musst, ihn richtig zu regeln, sonst hörst du alle Gespräche in einem Umkreis von zwei Kilometern. Das reine Chaos. Ich selbst besitze meinen seit fast fünf Jahren und vor einer Woche wäre ich beinahe taub geworden."

Dobby schenkte Harry ein Paar gestrickter Socken.

„Hermine Granger hat mir das Stricken beigebracht", sagte er stolz.

„Und du warst ein hervorragender Schüler, Dobby!", antwortete sie.

„Das hier ist von Mark, Fanely, deiner Tante Selene und mir selbst", sagte dann Onkel Neil.

Harry stand vor zwei kleinen Päckchen. Er machte das erste auf, das eine Taschenuhr enthielt.

„Das ist eine etwas besondere Uhr, deren Modell das gleiche ist wie Mollys Uhr. Du hast fünf Zeiger. Du wirst dir die Namen gut überlegen müssen, die auf dieser Uhr stehen werden, weil du sie dann nicht mehr ändern kannst."

„Vielen Dank."

„Mach das andere auf, Harry!", sagte Ron ungeduldig.

Harry machte sein zweites Geschenk auf und fand darin zwei Zauberstäbe.

„Das sind die Zauberstäbe deiner Eltern, Harry", sagte Onkel Neil, „ich habe gedacht, sie sind rechtmäßig deine. Der weiße Zauberstab war der deiner Mutter."

Harry konnte seine Tränen nicht unterdrücken. Viel mehr als die Fotos waren die Zauberstäbe seiner Eltern die persönlichsten Sachen, die zu ihnen gehörten. Er warf sich in die Arme seines Onkels.

„Vielen, vielen Dank! Ich... ich kann..."

„Nun, Harry! Ich wollte dich nicht zum Weinen bringen!", antwortete Onkel Neil und schnüffelte.

Eine schwere Stille, die hin und wieder durch Schluchzen gebrochen wurde, fing an im Raum zu herrschen. Diese Lage dauerte mehrere Minuten, bis Mrs Weasley sich dazu entschloss zu reden.

„Will jemand ein Stück Kuchen?", sagte sie mit tränenfeuchten Augen.

„Mum", sagte Bill, „du solltest lieber sitzen. Ich glaube, dass es Zeit wird, dass ich Ihnen eine wichtige Entscheidung mitteile, die ich getroffen habe."

Alle Blicke drehten sich zu Bill um, der seine gewöhnliche Selbstsicherheit verloren zu haben schien. Er wartete einige Augenblicke lang, bis alle ihre Tränen weggewischt hatten.

„So, ich habe entschlossen, dass ich nicht mehr nach Ägypten gehen werde."

„Stimmt das?", sagte Mrs Weasley, deren Blick glänzender wurde. „Oh, Bill, du weißt, wie lange ich hoffte, du würdest endgültig zurück sein! Und Charlie auch ist weit weg. Ich möchte, dass..."

„Mum, lass mich ausreden!", fuhr Bill fort. „Ich werde nicht mehr im Fuchsbau wohnen, ich bin nicht mehr zwölf Jahre alt!"

„Ja, natürlich, Schatz", sagte Mrs Weasley mit etwas Bedauern. „Wo wirst du einziehen?"

„Hier, in London. Das liegt näher von meiner Arbeit in Gringotts. Und ich..."

Er hielt einen Augenblick lang inne und atmete tief ein.

„Fleur und ich haben die Entscheidung getroffen zu heiraten. Wir möchten, dass die Zeremonie vor dem Ende der Ferien stattfindet, so dass alle da sind und bevor die Jüngeren zurück zur Schule gehen. Ich... Mum! MUM! GEHT ES DIR GUT?"

Mrs Weasley ähnelte einem Fisch. Sie machte den Mund stets auf und zu.

„Bill", sagte Fleur, „ich glaube, dass es nicht der richtige Moment war."

„Sie musste doch eines Tages Bescheid wissen! Mum? Geht es dir?"

„Ich glaube, dass deine Mutter etwas schockiert ist", sagte Mr Weasley," das war für sie etwas zu viele Erschütterungen auf einmal. Aber du hast es gut getan, es ihr jetzt zu sagen! Herzlichen Glückwunsch, mein Sohn! Ich freue mich für dich. Nicht wahr, Schatz?"

Mr Weasley fing an, ihren Rücken zu tätscheln. Alle Blicke waren auf Mrs Weasley gerichtet, als wäre ihre Einwilligung nötig, damit sich die anderen über die Nachricht freuen konnten.

„Tja... na... ich... Ja, ja, natürlich bin ich begeistert. Es ist wunderbar! Mein Bill wird heiraten."

„Stimmt das?", sagte Fleur Delacour. „Oh, Mrs Weasley, ich hatte mich so sehr vor ihrer Reaktion gefürchtet! Sie wissen, dass ich Ihren Sohn liebe!"

„Ja, ich weiß es, Fleur", sagte Mrs Weasley, die sich allmählich wieder fasste. „Ich bin begeistert, dich in der Familie zu empfangen."

Die Gäste gratulierten also dem zukünftigen Ehepaar. Jeder sagte den beiden ein paar Worte.

„Das ist toll!", sagte Fred. „Und vielleicht sind wir in einem Jahr Onkel. Nicht wahr, George?"

„Ja, voll richtig!", antwortete jener. „Und Mum wird GROSSMUTTER WERDEN!"

George hatte die beiden letzten Wörter absichtlich lauter gesprochen. Mrs Weasley fing wieder an, den Mund in stiller Zufriedenheit auf- und zuzumachen.

Das Fest war im vollen Gange. Jeder sprach über die Vorbereitungen der Hochzeit. Ron und seine Brüder waren alle Brautführer. Ginny und Hermine waren Brautjungfern.

„Natürlich wird auch meine kleine Schwester Brautjungfer sein", sagte Fleur.

„Harry", sagte Bill, „ich möchte, dass du mein Trauzeuge bist. Ich bin Fleur dank dem Trimagischen Turnier begegnet, das du gewonnen hast. Es würde mich sehr freuen."

„Natürlich, aber..."

„Ich könnte nicht einen meiner Brüder wählen! Die Wahl wäre unmöglich für mich! Es wäre, als müsste ich wählen, welchen Finger ich mir abschneiden müsste!", sagte Bill dann, als hätte er seine Gedanken erraten.

„Doch Dean hat so eine Wahl getroffen!", sagte George und aß ein großes Stück Kuchen.

Ginny sah ihn wütend an.

„Er war nicht daran Schuld: Wenn manche Leute nicht acht Finger an seiner rechten Hand hätten erscheinen lassen, so hätte er keine Wahl treffen müssen!"

„Wir sind auch nicht daran Schuld!", sagte Fred. „Er war doch nicht gezwungen, den verhexten Zauberstab zu probieren."

Harry nahm also an, Trauzeuge zu werden. Alle freuten sich und lachten.

Doch plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür des Aufzugs. Und Percy trat heraus.

„Herr Minister!", sagte er atemlos. „Dad! Eine Alarm ist losgegangen. Es gibt einen Aufruhr in Askaban! Die Dementoren sind unkontrollierbar geworden."


	8. Der Aufruhr der Dementoren

Hallo an alle! Hier ist das neue Kapitel von meiner Übersetzung aus dem Französischen: Harry Potter et le Miroir des Ombres, von Gabrielle Lavande. Danke an Verliebtindich, meine treue und tolle Betaleserin!

 **Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört zu J.K. Rowling bis auf Neil, Selene und Fanely Evans, die zu Gabrielle Lavande gehören.

 **Spoiler:** Die ersten fünf Bände.

 **Harry Potter und der Spiegel der Schatten:**

Kapitel 8: Der Aufruhr der Dementoren:

Einen Augenblick später waren alle anwesenden Auroren disappariert.

„Percy", fragte Onkel Neil, „hast du alle Auroren gewarnt?"

„Ja, getan!", sagte Percy, der gebeugt war und versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. „Tonks überwacht die Eingänge und sagt dem Bewachungsdienst Bescheid."

„Ich appariere dorthin!", sagte Lupin. „Ich denke, ich werde da von Nutzen sein können!"

Und schon disapparierte er auch.

„Hast du Dumbledore Bescheid gesagt?"

„Ja, Sir, sofort danach", sagte Percy.

„Gut, du darfst dich setzen und etwas Wasser trinken."

„Aber, Sir, ich muss wieder zurück..."

„NEIN, AUF KEINEN FALL, PERCY!", sagte Onkel Neil mit einer Wut, die alle überraschte. „EIN ANGRIFF HEUTE IST KEIN BEDEUTUNGSLOSER ANGRIFF. UND KEINE WIDERREDE!"

Harry war vom Gesichtsausdruck seines Onkels überrascht. Mrs Weasley gab ihrem Sohn Percy ein Glas Wasser und blieb an seiner Seite. Alle schienen unter Schock zu stehen. Neil schaute genau in Richtung des Aufzugs und wandte den Blick nicht ab.

„Nehmt alle euren Zauberstab in die Hand, auch ihr, Kinder", sagte Neil Evans mit beängstigter Stimme. „Jede Person in diesem Raum ist ein mögliches Ziel. Der Aufruhr der Dementoren ist sicher ein Ablenkungsmanöver. Sammelt euch und bleibt aufmerksam, bis der Alarm aus ist."

Mehrere Minuten verliefen still, bis Fanely anfing zu weinen.

„Schh! Beruhige dich, es ist nichts, Schatz", sagte ihr ihre Mutter.

Harry suchte nach dem Blick seines Onkels, der immer noch auf die Tür des Aufzugs schaute. Er blickte zu Ron und Hermine und sie sahen sich einander besorgt an.

Die Zeit schien lang. Zehn Minuten, zwanzig Minuten, dreißig Minuten! Und plötzlich konnte man das Krachen eines Apparierens hören und alle zielten zum Lärm. Es war Lupin.

„Askaban ist eingekreist und isoliert worden. Ein unsichtbarer und unüberwindlicher Schild wurde eingesetzt. Moody zählt gerade die Gefangenen und die Dementoren auf", sagte er.

„Gut! Nichts Neues hier drinnen", antwortete Onkel Neil.

Gleich darauf apparierte auch Tonks.

„Sie hatten Recht, Neil", sagte sie. „Fünf Individuen haben versucht, hier einzubrechen, darunter ein Dementor. Der Dementor wurde außer Gefecht gesetzt. Die anderen haben es geschafft zu fliehen."

„Ich hatte es mir schon gedacht", sagte Onkel Neil. „Sie können Ihre Zauberstäbe einräumen, der Alarm ist aus."

Alle seufzten vor Erleichterung. Ginny und Hermine brachen zusammen. Rons jüngere Schwester lag auf dem Tisch. Fred und George trösteten sie. Was Hermine betraf, so suchte sie in Rons Armen Zuflucht. Ron drückte sie an sich.

Plötzlich empfand Harry einen mächtigen Schmerz in seinem Kopf. Seine Narbe brannte so schrecklich, dass er beinahe zu Boden fiel, als er sich setzen wollte.

„HARRY! HARRY! WAS IST LOS?", schrie Onkel Neil.

„Na... Nar... Narbe. Er... Er... Glücklich", sagte er mit Schwierigkeiten.

„TONKS, RUFEN SIE EINEN HEILER HERBEI!"

Tonks disapparierte sofort und Moody apparierte gleich darauf.

„Es sind Gefangene ausgebrochen, oder?", fragte Onkel Neil.

„Ein Dementor, der offenbar seit einer Weile weg ist", antwortete Moody. „Seit zumindest zwei Tagen. Und drei Gefangene."

„Malfoy?"

„Mit Crabbe und Goyle."

Onkel Neil fluchte laut. Tonks apparierte mit einem Heiler, der direkt auf Harry zuging.

„Wir müssen ihn sofort zu seinem Zimmer bringen", sagte der Heiler.

Harry fühlte, wie er hochgehoben wurde, und alles dann wurde schwarz um ihn herum. Er war ohnmächtig geworden.


	9. Unruhe und Gefühle

Hallo an alle! Hier ist die nächste Folge meiner Übersetzung aus dem Französischen: Harry Potter et le Miroir des Ombres, von Gabrielle Lavande. Das Betaen hat die wunderbare Verliebtindich erledigt.

 **Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört zu J.K. Rowling bis auf Neil, Selene und Fanely Evans, die zu Gabrielle Lavande gehören.

 **Spoiler:** Die ersten fünf Bände.

 **Harry Potter und der Spiegel der Schatten:**

Kapitel 9: Unruhe und Gefühle:

Harry fühlte einen Augenblick lang eine Wärmewelle auf seinem Kopf und er machte die Augen mit Schwierigkeit auf. Die Sonne blendete ihn. Tante Selene saß am Kopfende des Bettes.

„Geht es dir gut, Harry? Tut es dir nicht mehr weh?"

„Nein, es geht. Es kitzelt noch ein bisschen, aber das ist erträglich."

„Gut. Der Heiler hat gesagt, du darfst nicht sofort aufstehen. Du musst zwei Tage lang im Bett liegen. Du bist in Ohnmacht gefallen, nachdem du einen starken Schmerz empfunden hast. Dann bist du eingeschlafen. Offenbar bist du stark, weil der Heiler gesagt hat, du würdest mindestens vierundzwanzig Stunden lang schlafen und es ist erst elf Uhr morgens."

„Was ist dann passiert? Ist Malfoys Vater ausgebrochen? Weiß man, wo er steckt?"

„Ruhe, Harry!", sagte Tante Selene und legte das Kopfkissen bequemer hin. „Du bist nicht gekräftigt genug, dass du Fragen stellen darfst. Zuerst musst du etwas essen. Ich kehre zur Küche zurück und ich schicke Ron und Hermine zu dir, sie werden dir was zum Essen bringen. Nachher werden sie dir kurz erklären, was geschehen ist, und dein Onkel wird ein bisschen später hinzukommen und dir die Lage noch detaillierter erklären."

Selene ging also hinaus. Harry fühlte sich ein bisschen besser, da er wusste, dass man ihm über die Lage Bescheid sagen würde. In den letzten Jahren war er so oft ausgeschlossen worden, dass die Tatsache, dass man ihn wie einen Erwachsenen behandelte, ihn stärkte. Er fragte sich, wer das Ministerium hatte betreten können und sie angreifen wollen. Und warum waren laut Onkel Neil alle Leute, die am vorigen Tag anwesend waren, 'mögliche Ziele'?

In jenem Augenblick wurde die Tür aufgemacht und Hermine kam, gefolgt von Ron, mit einem Tablett herein.

„Geht es dir gut? Bist du nicht zu müde?", fragte ihn Hermine.

„Ja, es geht, macht euch darum keine Sorgen! Es ist doch nicht das erste mal, dass es mir passiert!"

„Stimmt, aber das ist das erste mal, dass du wegen deiner Narbe in Ohnmacht fällst", antwortete Ron.

Hermine legte das Tablett auf das Bett und setzte sich mit Ron auf Marks Bett. Harry aß ein bisschen von seiner Kürbissuppe und fragte seine Freunde:

„Nun? Wurde euch ein bisschen erklärt? Was ist gestern passiert?"

Hermine fing an:

„Na ja, nachdem du in Ohnmacht gefallen bist, haben dein Onkel und Mr Weasley ein außerordentliches Treffen mit allen Mitgliedern des Ordens und allen Auroren einberufen, einschließlich jenen, die bereits in Rente gegangen sind. Das Treffen hat nur eine halbe Stunde gedauert. Es scheint, dass sie schon lange erwartet haben, dass sich die Dementoren erheben. Nach dem, was wir verstanden haben, war der Dementor, der von Askaban verschwunden ist, derselbe, der hier im Ministerium außer Gefecht gesetzt wurde. Eigentlich wurden beide Taten synchronisiert, damit es mehr Chancen gab, dass die eine oder die andere erfolgreich wurde. Der Dementor war der Bote. Dein Onkel ahnte, dass so etwas passieren würde, darum bewachte Tonks die Eingänge ins Ministerium. Leider hat es die Ausbrüche nicht vermieden."

Ron ergriff dann das Wort:

„Beim Treffen haben sie eine Entscheidung getroffen. Wir werden alle im Ministerium wohnen. Und wenn ich _alle_ sage, meine ich alle, die gestern da waren. Mein Vater hat mir auch gesagt, dass Hermines Eltern und die Familie deiner Tante, jener Squib, auch geschützt werden. Aber ich weiß nicht warum. Das ist alles, was wir wissen. Es war spät und wir sind ins Bett gegangen."

Harry stellte keine Frage, es nützte nichts, er würde keine Antwort bekommen. Dann sprach Hermine weiter.

„Es gibt aber Dinge, die mich ärgern. Warum bewachte Tonks die Eingänge und warum schaute dein Onkel so zum Aufzug? Ehrlich! Es ist so einfach zu apparieren, wenn man ein Zauberer ist! Und warum werden meine Eltern überwacht? Ich beklage es ja nicht, ganz im Gegenteil, ich bin ein bisschen mehr beruhigt! Aber sie stellen doch kein Risiko für Voldemort dar!"

„Du hast Recht, Hermine! Du hast eine gute Beobachtungsgabe und du stellst dir die richtigen Fragen", sagte Onkel Neil, der gerade an der Zimmertür erschienen war. „Ich werde all deine Fragen beantworten. Komm, Mark, du wirst auch zuhören. Ich sehe nicht, warum du nicht Bescheid wissen dürftest."

Mark und sein Vater setzten sich auf zwei Stühle neben Harrys Bett.

„Ich werde versuchen, euch so viel zu sagen wie möglich", sagte er. „Aber ich kann euch nicht alles enthüllen. Es sind Staatsgeheimnisse. Ich werde mit zwei sehr einfachen Fragen anfangen, damit ihr versteht. Wie fühlst du dich, seitdem ich dich abgeholt habe, Harry? Ich meine, welches war das Hauptgefühl, das du empfunden hast, seit du hier wohnst?"

„Na ja, ich war sehr glücklich zu kommen und mit euch zu leben", antwortete Harry.

„Genau. Das wünschte ich. Ich wollte, dass du dich gut und wohl fühlst, weil du Lilys Sohn, mein Neffe bist und weil ich wollte, dass alles gut läuft. Was normal ist. Das ist meine Pflicht als Onkel. Kannst du mir jetzt sagen, was Voldemorts Gefühl war, als es dir gestern schlecht ging?"

„Er war glücklich. Sehr glücklich!", antwortete Harry.

„Aaaaach!", ließ Hermine vernehmen.

„Hermine, ich habe den Eindruck, dass du verstanden hast. Kannst du es ihnen erklären?", fragte Onkel Neil.

„Du erinnerst dich sicher, dass du letztes Jahr mit Snape Okklumentikstunden hattest, weil dein und Voldemorts Geist irgendwie verbunden waren? Dumbledore hatte es dir sogar am Ende letzten Jahres gesagt! Da du jedes mal leidest, wenn er glücklich ist, dann ist es das gleiche für Voldemort: Je glücklicher du bist, desto mehr leidet er. Es ist eine Art und Weise, ihn zu schwächen."

„Genau, Hermine, du hast alles verstanden!", fuhr Neil fort. „Nun ist das einzige Mittel, damit du glücklich bist, dass es allen Leuten um dich herum gut geht. Und dass alle glücklich und in guter Form sind wie du. Stell dir jetzt vor, etwas würde Hermines Eltern geschehen. Und Hermine wäre unglücklich. Wie würdest du dich fühlen?"

„Nun", sagte Harry und sah Hermine an, „es würde mir wirklich Leid tun, wenn sie unglücklich wäre."

„Darum werden alle Anwesenden von gestern hier wohnen und andere Leute geschützt werden wie Hermines Eltern. So wird alles gut gehen und alles wird getan werden, damit du glücklich bist. Manchmal gewinnt man einen Krieg nicht mit der Kraft eines Zauberstabs, Harry, manchmal gewinnt man einen Krieg mit der Kraft des Geistes."

„Aber was den Angriff im Ministerium betrifft...", brach Hermine ab.

„Du willst wissen, warum ich die Türen bewachen ließ, während ein Zauberer apparieren kann?"

„Ja."

„In der letzten Zeit haben wir viele Todesser verhaftet. Es bleiben nur wenige freie, selbst wenn Voldemort viele neue Verbündeten rekrutiert. Nun sind die Verbündeten, die er am einfachsten rekrutieren kann, die Gattinnen, Gatten, Söhne und Töchter verhafteter Todesser, die sich rächen wollen. Ein Kind oder ein Jugendlicher deines Alters kann nicht apparieren, aber er kann sich unsichtbar machen, wenn er es will. Ich glaube, dass du unsichtbar werden kannst, Harry? Du hast doch den Tarnumhang deines Vaters bekommen?"

„Dumbledore hat ihn mir während meines ersten Jahres in Hogwarts geschenkt."

„Also", sagte Ron, „denken Sie, dass Voldemort Kinder und Jugendliche rekrutiert?"

„Weißt du, Ron", antwortete Neil, „für Voldemort ist ein Leben nichts als ein Leben, und wenn es ihm helfen kann, wird er nie ablehnen. Ganz im Gegenteil!"

„Und haben Sie eine Ahnung von der Identität der Leute, die hier eingebrochen sind?", fragte Hermine.

„Einen Verdacht, würde ich sagen. Ich habe leider keinen Beweis. Überlegt ein bisschen: Die drei entflohene Häftlinge sind Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle. Vier Leute sind letzte Nacht ins Ministerium eingebrochen. Wenn man weiß, dass zumindest ein Erwachsener dabei sein musste, um die Jüngeren zu überwachen... Wer könnte besonders diese drei Gefangenen befreien wollen?"

Harry, Ron und Hermine blieben stumm. Draco Malfoy solltte also versucht haben, ins Ministerium einzubrechen.

„Vorsicht, Kinder!", fuhr Onkel Neil fort. „Ich habe nie gesagt, dass sie es waren! Ich wiederhole es, das ist nur ein Verdacht! Wir werden sie sowieso nächstes Mal, wenn es ein nächstes Mal gibt, tatsächlich anklagen können, egal, ob sie sichtbar sind oder nicht."

„Warum?", fragte Harry.

„Lupin kann wunderbare Dinge tun", sagte Onkel Neil. „Es ist schade, dass er ein Mal im Monat diese Behinderung hat. Er hat eine Karte hergestellt, auf der man alle Leute sehen und identifizieren kann, die das Ministerium betreten. Ich frage mich, warum er dieser Karte so einen komischen Namen gegeben hat: Er hat sie 'ministerielle Karte der Rumtreiber' genannt. Er hat mir gesagt, dass es ihn an die gute alte Zeit erinnerte."

„Diesmal", antwortete Harry, „werde _ich_ es dir erklären, Onkel Neil."

Er wechselte einen mitwissenden Blick mit Ron und Hermine und erklärte also seinem Onkel, dass er selber solch eine Karte von Hogwarts besaß. Onkel Neil sah von dem verblüfft aus, was er hörte.

„Schließlich verstehe ich es besser", sagte er. „Jetzt findet alles eine Erklärung. Gut, Harry, ich muss dir noch Eines sagen. Ich weiß, dass du es nicht sehr mögen wirst, aber es ist notwendig. So! Ich werde dir nicht alles sagen, was hier passiert, vor allem, wenn es schlechte Nachrichten sind. Einerseits, weil es nötig ist, dass du glücklich und ohne Sorgen lebst, um Voldemort zu destabilisieren. Andererseits weiß ich nicht, da eure Geister verbunden sind, wie viel er von dem empfinden kann, was du fühlst oder sogar was man dir sagt. Er ist ein sehr erfahrener Zauberer, er kann mich vielleicht jetzt hören. Man weiß nie, Harry! Und vor allem, vor allem sollst du uns regelmäßig über das Bescheid sagen, was du mit deiner Narbe fühlst. Das ist höchst wichtig!"

„Alles klar, Onkel Neil. Ich verstehe", sagte Harry etwas enttäuscht.

„Wir werden dich jetzt in Ruhe lassen, du musst dich erholen. Und ihr", sagte er zu Ron, Hermine und Mark, „müsst eine Hochzeit vorbereiten."

Sie gingen alle zur Tür, aber Harry hatte plötzlich das Bedürfnis, über etwas zu reden, was ihn seit Sirius' Tod quälte.

„Onkel Neil! Darf ich ein Moment lang mit dir reden?"

„Ja, Harry! Geht hinaus, ich folge euch gleich."

Neil setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl, von dem er sich gerade erhoben hatte.

„Ich höre zu."

„Nun, ich weiß, du wirst mir nicht alles sagen können, aber zumindest werde ich es versucht haben zu fragen. Sirius hat einen Schleier in der Mysteriumsabteilung durchquert. Und ich habe den Eindruck gehabt, ich hätte Leute hinter diesem Schleier sprechen hören. Könnte ich wissen, was das ist, oder zumindest etwas wissen?"

„Ich verstehe, dass du dir Fragen zum Tod deines Patenonkels stellst, Harry. Das ist etwas Natürliches. Ich kann dir nicht genau sagen, was das ist. Ich kann dir nur sagen, dass du tatsächlich bestimmt Stimmen, die aus diesem Spiegel kamen, gehört hast. Denn es ist ein Spiegel, Harry. Kein gewöhnlicher Spiegel, natürlich. Aber nur manche Leute können Stimmen hören. Das ist ein höchst gefährlicher Spiegel. Vor allem, Harry, verbiete ich dir, dich ihm zu nähern. Du würdest das Risiko eingehen, das gleiche Schicksal zu erleben wie dein Patenonkel, oder sogar schlimmer!"

„Ich verstehe nicht", sagte Harry. „Was kann schlimmer sein als der Tod?"

„Es tut mir Leid, ich darf dir nichts sagen."

Onkel Neil stand auf und wandte sich zur Tür.

„Ich hätte dir gerne mehr darüber gesagt, Harry. Aber ich darf nicht. Erhole dich jetzt. Die Hochzeit wird in einer Woche hier stattfinden. Immer noch aus Sicherheitsgründen. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, ich denke nicht, dass ein anderer Angriff stattfindet. Die Verdächtigen sind zu gut bewacht."

Er verließ das Zimmer. Harry, der von den Ereignissen des letzten Tags immer noch erschöpft war, legte sich wieder hin.


	10. Wenn man sich verspricht

Hallo an alle! Hier kommt die nächste Folge meiner Übersetzung aus dem Französischen: Harry Potter et le Miroir des Ombres, von Gabrielle Lavande. Danke an euch Leser, und natürlich auch an meine Betaleserin, Verliebtindich.

 **Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört zu mir, alles gehört zu J.K. Rowling bis auf Neil, Selene und Fanely Evans, die zu Gabrielle Lavande gehören.

 **Spoiler:** Die ersten fünf Bände.

 **Anmerkung des Übersetzers:** Ich weiß, dass Bill der älteste Weasley ist, aber es war eine längere Zeit unsicher und Gabrielle hat Charlie zum ältesten Bruder gemacht, also habe ich das in der Übersetzung gelassen.

 **Harry Potter und der Spiegel der Schatten:**

Kapitel 10: Wenn man sich verspricht:

Harry erholte sich sehr schnell. Alle waren bereits mit der Hochzeit beschäftigt. Zwischen den Anproben, den Hochzeitsgeschenken, dem Buffet und der Vorbereitung des Raums, schienen alle unter Druck zu sein, vor allem Rons Mutter. Die Tage verliefen sehr schnell.

Am Tag der Hochzeit war der Druck so stark, dass man ihn im Verhalten mancher Leute spürte.

„Ich glaube, Mum wird verrückt", sagte Ron. „Sie ist heute Nacht sechs Male aufgestanden, um zu prüfen, ob die Stühle gut aufgereiht waren."

Die Hochzeit sollte im Zeremoniensaal im ersten Stock des Ministeriums gefeiert werden. Ein Saal, der normalerweise für die großen Ereignisse, die im Ministerium geschahen, reserviert war. Alles war für die Gelegenheit dekoriert worden. Ein riesiges Glasfenster, das mit großen durchsichtigen weißen, von Feen gehaltenen Tüchern bestückt wurde, ließ das blendende Licht in den Raum hinein scheinen. Überall waren weiße und gelbe Blumen.

„Ich denke, dass alles bereit ist", sagte Ron. „Es wird Zeit, dass wir uns vorbereiten."

„Okay, ich glaube, du hast Recht. Wo steckt deine Mutter?"

„Mein Vater hat ihr gesagt, sie sollte sich ein bisschen hinlegen, denn er fürchtete, dass sie in Ohnmacht fallen könnte. Und sie stresste jeden, indem sie wissen wollte, ob alles bereit sei. Da sie aber ständig aufstand, um etwas zu prüfen, hat Dad Fred und George darum gebeten, ihr was zu geben, um sie ein wenig zu beruhigen. Du kannst dir vorstellen, wie sehr ihn ihr Verhalten geärgert hat, dass er sowas getan hat! Offenbar scheint es gewirkt zu haben. Ich habe sie seit gut zwei Stunden nicht gesehen."

Sie hörten einen lauten Krach hinter sich.

„Charlie!", sagte Ron. „Du hast es geschafft zu kommen!"

„Hallo Brüderchen! Hallo Harry! Ich hätte die Hochzeit meines Bruders doch nicht verpasst", sagte Charlie. „Wo steckt Bill? Ich muss ihn tadeln! _Ich_ hätte als Erster heiraten sollen. Ich bin der Älteste."

„Er ist bestimmt dabei, sich mit Percys Hilfe bereit zu machen", antwortete Ron.

„Percy? Hatte er nicht entschlossen, er würde seine Familie ignorieren?"

„Weißt du, seit einer Woche hat sich die Lage geändert. Als Percy von Bills Hochzeit gehört hat, hat er sich in seine Arme geworfen, als wäre nie was passiert. Mum und Dad waren zu froh, dass er plötzlich aufhörte, sie zu ignorieren, dass sie ihn nicht getadelt haben."

„Nichts ist besser als eine Hochzeit, um alles zu vergessen, selbst den schlimmsten Verrat", sagte Charlie. „Ich appariere zu ihnen. Bis später!"

Und er disapparierte. Sie konnten dann im Gang Hermines Stimme hören, die sich näherte.

„Was macht ihr denn bloß? Ihr müsst euch sofort vorbereiten, die Zeremonie fängt in zwei Stunden an."

Dann betrat Hermine den Raum. Sie trug ein langes weißes Kleid aus Musselin mit gestrickten silbernen Motiven und hatte Blumen im Haar, was an die Dekoration des Saals erinnerte.

„Hermine! Du siehst wunderschön aus! Es steht dir sehr gut!", sagte Harry.

„Danke, Harry!", antwortete Hermine.

„Das st... st... stimmt!", stotterte Ron mit weit geöffneten Augen. „D... du... du bist... du bist... Ich liebe dich! Tja, ich meine, ich mag deinen Umhang! Du bist schön... na ja, nicht... DEIN Umhang ist schön."

Ron und Hermine waren beide scharlachrot geworden. Hermine fing an, ihre Schuhe anzustarren.

„Danke, Ron", sagte sie und drehte sich um. „Beeilt euch, ihr müsst euch vorbereiten."

Und dann lief sie zum Aufzug. Harry schaute Ron an, der rot wie eine Tomate war. Als jener bemerkte, dass ihn Harry beobachtete, rief er aus:

„WAS?"

„Es tut mir Leid, es dir zu sagen, aber du bist ein Dummkopf."

„Wie bitte?"

„Du bist ein Dummkopf, Ron! Warum sagst du ihr nicht, was du empfindest? Du hast ihr gerade gesagt, dass du sie liebst, und du nimmst das linkisch zurück, was du sagst."

„DAS IST ABER REINER UNSINN! DU REDEST HEUTE NUR UNSINN! ICH HABE IHR BLOSS GESAGT, DASS ICH SIE LIEBE... VERDAMMT, DASS ICH IHREN UMHANG MAG! IHREN UMHANG! IHREN UMHANG!"

Ron hatte die letzten Wörter wiederholt, als wollte er sich selber überzeugen, und fing dann an, seine Zunge zu kratzen. Harry sprach dann zu ihm:

„Ron... Harry spricht zu dir! Harry Potter, dein bester Freund! Der, dem du ALLES sagen kannst."

Ron überlegte einen Augenblick lang und gestand dann widerwillig.

„Gut, okay! Du hast Recht, aber sie ist sowieso mit Krum zusammen. Er, zumindest, ist ein Quidditchchampion! Also sehe ich nicht ein, warum ich es ihr je sagen sollte, da es nichts ändern wird."

„Pah, was für ein Idiot!"

„Was?"

„IDIOT! Wenn sie wirklich mit ihm zusammen wäre, hätte sie seine Einladung im Sommer angenommen und sie ist lieber mit DIR im Fuchsbau geblieben! Sie wiederholt stets, dass Krum ein FREUND ist! Und denkst du, Hermine würde mit jemandem gehen, nur weil er ein Quidditchchampion ist?"

„Nein. Aber warum war sie seine Partnerin beim Trimagischen Ball?", sagte Ron mit einem herausfordernden Ausdruck.

„Vielleicht, weil der große Tölpel, der vor mir steht, sie nicht vorher gefragt hat, ob sie ihn begleiten würde! Oder vielleicht, um dich eifersüchtig zu machen? Das ist doch eine für Mädels typische Reaktion!"

Ron, der in eine tiefe Überlegung vertieft war, blieb stumm.

„Nun, komm schon", fuhr Harry fort. „Sonst gehen wir das Risiko ein, uns zu verspäten."

Sie gingen zum Aufzug. Ron war immer noch in seine Überlegung vertieft.

„Wir streiten doch ständig", sprach er weiter. „Das heißt, dass sie nichts für mich empfindet."

„Wenn du ehrlich bist, wirst du gestehen, dass _du_ meistens mit ihr Händel suchst. Wenn du mal aufhören würdest, sie zu sticheln, würde es vielleicht weniger Probleme geben."

„Zehnter Stock, Büro und Wohnung des Ministers", sagte die Stimme, da die Türen sich öffneten.

Einige Gäste standen schon bei einem Buffet.

„Harry! Ron! Was macht ihr denn bloß?", sagte Ginny.

„Ja, Ginny", sagte Harry und drehte sich zu ihr um. „Wir wollten uns gleich vorbereiten."

Während Ron mit den Augen in die Leere weiterging, blieb Harry plötzlich stehen. Hinten im Raum redete ein Mädchen mit langem blondem Haar, die einen dunkelblauen Umhang trug, gerade mit Fred und George.

„Wer ist das?", fragte Harry Ginny. „Dieses Mädchen da, neben Fred und George?"

Ginny lächelte.

„Sie gefällt dir, was? Sie gefällt auch Fred und George. Das ist keine Überraschung, sie ist Fleurs Cousine. Sie hat Veelablut. Sie ist übrigens auch ihre Trauzeugin. Wie du haben die beiden sie nicht wieder erkannt."

Harry sah Ginny erstaunt an.

„Eine Veela akzeptiert nicht immer ihre Schönheit und macht manchmal alles, was sie kann, um sie zu verstecken. Luna gehört dazu."


	11. Der Empfang

Hallo an alle! Hier ist die nächste Folge meiner Übersetzung aus dem Französischen: Harry Potter et le Miroir des Ombres, von Gabrielle Lavande. Einen ganz lieben Dank an Verliebtindich, meine Betaleserin, und natürlich an euch Leser!

 **Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört zu J.K. Rowling bis auf Neil, Selene und Fanely Evans, die zu Gabrielle Lavande gehören.

 **Spoiler:** Die ersten fünf Bände.

 **Harry Potter und der Spiegel der Schatten:**

Kapitel 11: Der Empfang:

Harry war kaum damit fertig, sein Haar zu kämmen, als die Tür plötzlich aufgemacht wurde.

„Harry, ich hoffe, du bist bereit", sagte Mrs Weasley, die offenbar in Panik geraten war. „Du darfst dich nicht verspäten! Luna wartet auf dich! Während der Zeremonie werdet ihr zusammen hereintreten."

„Ich bin bereit! Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen."

Er ging aus seinem Zimmer und traf die anderen im Gang, wo nur Luna und die Brautjungfern standen.

„Gut! So, ihr geht genauso herein wie ich es euch sage, alles klar?", sagte Mrs Weasley. „Zuerst Luna und Harry. Ihr müsst alle Arm in Arm eintreten. Dann Charlie mit Fleurs jüngerer Schwester. Percy wird mit Penelope eintreten, Hermine mit Ron und Ginny mit Fred und George. UND KEINE WIDERREDE! Fleur wird nach euch eintreten."

Die Zeremonie verlief wie vorgesehen und nichts störte sie, bis auf Mrs Weasleys Schluchzer, die kein Ende zu nehmen schienen. Der Empfang war genau so gut gelungen und der Abend fing mit einem Ball an.

„Das ist unglaublich! Hast du das gesehen, Ron?", sagte Harry. „Luna sieht völlig anders aus."

„Ah! ...hm...ja...tja, ich hatte es nicht wirklich bemerkt!", sagte er. Sein Blick hing an Hermine, die gerade mit Moody tanzte.

„Du scherzt wohl! Selbst deine Brüder haben sie nicht wieder erkannt. Ich verstehe nicht, warum sie nicht so in der Schule bleibt."

„Tja."

Harry schien verärgert, dass ihm Ron nicht zuhörte.

„Eh! Hörst du mir zu?"

„Was? Ach, doch, doch!"

„Geh doch hin, wenn du so sehr mit Hermine tanzen willst!"

„Leise! Schweig! Man wird dich hören!"

„Seit einer Weile versuche ich, mit dir zu reden, und du hörst mir nicht zu. Also geh zu ihr!"

„Hör mal!", antwortete Ron. „Du kannst ja wohl davon reden, mit deinen 'Luna' hier, 'Luna' da! Geh doch zu ihr, wenn du so schlau bist!"

„Das habe ich dir nur so gesagt!", antwortete Harry gekränkt.

„Du scherzt wohl, oder, Harry? Du predigst mir und schließlich verhältst du dich genauso wie ich."

Harry, wie Ron, verbrachte den ganzen Abend damit, mit den verschiedenen Gästen zu reden.

„Hallo, Harry!", sagte Tonks, die Fanely in den Armen hielt. „Wunderschöner Abend, oder? Weißt du was, ich liebe deine Cousine. Hey! Hey! Fanely! Schau mal, was Tante Tonks kann."

Tonks änderte ihr Haar, das bis dahin kurz und braun war, in langes rosafarbenes Haar. Entzückt zeigte Fanely Tonks mit dem Finger.

„Rosa!", sagte sie.

Sofort verwandelte sich Fanelys Haar, das natürlich blond war, in ein langes rosafarbene Haar.

„TONKS! WAS HAST DU MIT MEINER TOCHTER GETAN?", schrie Tante Selene.

„Aber ich habe nichts getan! Sie... Sie... Sie hat das GANZ ALLEINE getan!"

„SIE IST KEINE ZWEI JAHRE ALT, DU WILLST MICH WOHL AUF DEN ARM NEHMEN!"

„Aber ich kann es dir versichern, Selene, ich habe nichts getan! Schau mal! Hey! Hey! Fanely! Schau mal, Schätzchen!"

Tonks Haar wurde kurz und blau. Sofort wurde Fanelys Haar gleichfarbig. Nach einem Augenblick der Überraschung, ergriff Tante Selene ihre Tochter und ließ sie durch die Luft wirbeln.

„MEINE KLEINE TOCHTER IST EINE METAMORPHMAGUS! Ich wusste doch, dass ich dich gut erziehen muss. Fanely, du bist ein Genie! Und du wirst ernst studieren und später im Ministerium arbeiten wie dein Dad. Ich bin stolz auf dich! Komm, mein Schatz, wir werden es deinem Dad sagen!"

„Deine Tante begeistert sich echt schnell!", sagte Tonks, indem sie Harry ansah. „Es ist doch nicht so außergewöhnlich! Ich war kaum älter als sie, als meine Eltern meine Gabe entdeckt haben."

Die Feier endete mit einem wunderbaren Feuerwerk, das von Fred und George vorbereitet worden war.

„Wir haben die Texte unserer Feuerwerke ein bisschen geändert", sagte Fred. „Ich denke nicht, dass Mum jene gefallen hätten, die wir für Umbridge gemacht hatten. Ich glaube, sie hätte uns umgebracht, wenn sie das Wort 'Dreck' im Himmel gesehen hätte."

Danach gingen alle ins Bett, da es schon spät war. Als Harry in sein Zimmer eintrat, lag schon ein Brief auf jedem Bett.

„Toll!", sagte Mark. „Endlich unsere Briefe aus Hogwarts."

Die Liste der neuen Bücher lag bei dem gewöhnlichen Brief, den Harry aufgemacht hatte. Doch das, was er nun empfand, war anders als in den vorigen Jahren. Natürlich mochte er seine Schule, aber jetzt, da er eine Familie hatte, schien es ihm schwierig, sie zu verlassen.

„Das ist dein erstes Jahr", sagte Harry zu Mark. „Du wirst die Prüfung des Sprechenden Huts machen müssen. In welchem Haus möchtest du gehen?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Dad war in Ravenclaw. Aber das wäre auch gut, wenn wir im selben Haus wären."

„Ja, das sind gute Häuser. Ich wäre beinahe in Slytherin gewesen", sagte Harry, der sich an seine Ankunft als Erstklässler erinnerte.

„Echt? Wieso denn?"

„Der Sprechende Hut zögerte zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin, aber ich habe ihn darum gebeten, mich nach Gryffindor zu stecken. Alle, die Voldemorts Anhänger geworden sind, kommen aus Slytherin."

„Oh! Dann will ich auch nicht dahin!"

„Warum gibt es denn diesen ganzen Lärm?", sagte Tante Selene, indem sie das Zimmer betrat. „Na los! Ins Bett mit euch beiden!"

„Mum! Wir haben unsere Briefe aus Hogwarts bekommen. Wir müssen Bücher einkaufen!"

„Eure Bücher sind schon längst gekauft! Ich habe sie in der Küche gelagert! Und jetzt ins Bett, und zwar sofort!"

„Aber" griff Harry ein, „wie kommt es denn, dass du die Bücher hattest, bevor wir unsere Briefe gekriegt haben?"

„Es ist zu spät zum Fragenstellen, Harry! Ins Bett!"


	12. Rückfahrt nach Hogwarts

Hallo an alle! Hier ist die nächste Folge meiner Übersetzung aus dem Französischen: Harry Potter et le Miroir des Ombres, von Gabrielle Lavande. Verliebtindich – aber brauche ich es noch zu sagen? – verdankt ihr dieses in gutem Deutsch geschriebenen Kapitel, also Danke an sie :-)

 **Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört zu J.K. Rowling bis auf Neil, Selene und Fanely Evans, die zu Gabrielle Lavande gehören.

 **Spoiler:** Die ersten fünf Bände.

 **Harry Potter und der Spiegel der Schatten:**

Kapitel 12: Rückfahrt nach Hogwarts:

Die Ferien verliefen sehr schnell. Harry verbrachte seine Tage mit Ron und Hermine und alle drei gingen zusammen durch das Ministerium und machten ihre Ferienhausaufgaben fertig.

Am Tag des Schuljahresbeginns waren Wagen des Ministeriums reserviert worden, um sie zu fahren.

„Sind eure Koffer fertig?", fragte Tante Selene. „Ginny, Ron und Hermine warten auf uns im Gang."

„Ja, es geht, alles ist bereit", sagte Harry, indem er Hedwigs Käfig nahm.

„Gut, dann geht zu ihnen, ich bin gleich da."

Harry und Mark nahmen ihre Koffer, um sie in den Gang zu stellen. Lupin, Moody und Tonks warteten auch dort. Sie bildeten die Schutzbegleitung bis zum Zug.

„Es ist schade, dass es schon der Schuljahresbeginn ist!", sagte Ron. „Malfoy und Snape wiedersehen... es läuft mir eiskalt den Rücken herunter, wenn ich nur daran denke."

„Malfoy wird davon begeistert sein, über den Ausbruch seines Dads prahlen zu können", antwortete Harry. „Ich ahne schon, dass er seine Macht als Vertrauensschüler über mich ausnutzen wird, da sein Dad irgendwie meinetwegen nach Askaban geschickt worden ist.

„Er ist nicht der einzige Vertrauensschüler", antwortete Hermine. „Und er sollte seinen Status besser nicht ausnutzen."

Dann kam Mrs Weasley in dem Gang an.

„Gut, ihr seid alle da! Wir müssen gleich los. Wo steckt aber denn deine Tante, Harry?"

„Ich bin da!", antwortete Tante Selene, die in dem Gang ankam. „Ich hatte einige Schwierigkeiten, alles in den Koffer reinzubekommen."

„Aber wo gehst du denn hin, Mum?", fragte Mark. „Du willst uns doch nicht bis Hogwarts begleiten und mich schon am ersten Tag vor allen Leuten blamieren. Die Eltern dürfen uns sowieso nicht begleiten!"

„Die Eltern nicht, Schatz. Aber die Lehrer, was sie betrifft, dürfen den Hogwarts-Express benutzen."

„Sie sind unsere neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste?", fragte Ron begeistert.

„Bei Merlin, natürlich nicht, Ron! Ich bin nicht erfahren genug, um euch beizubringen, wie ihr euch verteidigen sollt. Umso weniger jetzt! Ihr braucht einen erfahreneren Lehrer, der das Thema kennt, das ihr bekämpfen sollt."

„Oh nein!", rief Hermine aus, die zu erstarren schien. „Sagen Sie mir nicht, dass..."

„Ich bin eure neue Lehrerin für Zaubertränke. Professor Snape wird die Stelle als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste übernehmen. Er weiß, wem ihr gegenüberstehen sollt."

Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny waren schockiert. Das Fach, das sie in Hogwarts am meisten mochten, würde von dem Lehrer, den sie in Hogwarts am meisten verabscheuten, gelehrt werden.

„Ihr glaubtet doch nicht, dass ich soviel Zeit in der Küche verbrachte, um das Essen zuzubereiten, oder? Ich musste meinen Unterricht schon vorbereiten."

„Aber Mum", griff Mark ein. „Fanely? Wie..."

„Molly hat es angenommen, sich tagsüber um Fanely zu kümmern! Und ich werde jeden Abend mit einem Portschlüssel zurückkehren. Dumbledore hat für mich eine Ausnahme gemacht. Nun! Jetzt müssen wir los. Wir werden uns verspäten."

Sie kamen ein bisschen früher als nötig auf dem Gleis neundreiviertel des Hogwarts-Express an.

„Hermine und ich gehen zum Wagen der Vertrauensschüler", sagte Ron. „Wir sehen uns nachher?"

„Bis später!", sagten Ginny, Mark und Harry gleichzeitig.

„Auf Wiedersehen, mein Schatz!", sagte Tante Selene zu ihrer Tochter. „Mutti kommt heute Abend zurück."

„Widersehn!", sagte Fanely, deren Haar grün und lockig geworden war.

Nachdem alle von Mrs Weasley, Fanely, Tonks, Moody und Lupin Abschied genommen hatten, stiegen sie in den Zug.

„Kinder", sagte Tante Selene, „ich werde zu einem besonderen Abteil gehen, das speziell für die Bewacher des Zugs reserviert wurde. Eine weitere Sicherheitsfrage! Findet ein Abteil für euch. Wir sehen uns heute Abend!"

Tante Selene wandte sich zum reservierten Wagen und die anderen suchten nach einem freien Abteil.

„Schaut mal!", sagte Ginny. „Luna und Neville sitzen hier drin."

Ginny machte die Tür des Abteils auf. Luna hatte ihren gewöhnlichen Stil wieder gefunden, was Harry sehr bedauerte. Die Butterbierkorken bildeten ein Halsband um ihren Hals und sie las in eine Ausgabe des _Klitterers_.

„Hallo!", sagte Ginny. „Nun, habt ihr gute Ferien verbracht?"

Luna lächelte kurz von hinter ihrer Zeitung und vertiefte sich wieder in ihre Lektüre.

„Ja, es geht. Danke", antwortete Neville. „Na, Harry, hast du deine Ergebnisse gekriegt? Dank dir hatte ich ein Ohnegleichen in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Das ist meine beste Note mit Kräuterkunde. Aber ich bin in meiner Prüfung in Zaubertränken ganz schön durchgefallen. Tja, zumindest werde ich Snape dieses Jahr nicht haben."

„Ich denke, dass du ihn im Gegenteil noch dieses Jahr wirst ertragen müssen. Meine Tante übernimmt den Zaubertränkeunterricht und Snape wird also Verteidigungslehrer."

Neville wurde leichenblass, als wäre er von dem niedergeschlagen, was er gerade erfahren hatte.

Während der Reise entschloss sich Harry, die Taschenuhr, die ihm sein Onkel zu seinem Geburtstag geschenkt hatte, aus seiner Tasche zu nehmen.

„Du hast noch keinen Namen auf den Zeigern eingestellt?", sagte Ginny. „Es wäre vielleicht Zeit, dass du daran denkst."

„Das wollte ich gerade tun", antwortete Harry.

Harry entschloss sich dazu, Namen auf die Zeiger zu schreiben, indem er überlegte, wen er schreiben würde. Er schrieb Rons und Hermines Namen auf zwei von denen, die sich langsam zu 'In der Schule' richteten.

„Das ist normal", sagte Ginny, „wir sind auf dem Weg."

Auf den dritten Zeiger entschied sich Harry, Marks Name zu schreiben, der auf Rons und Hermines Zeiger traf. Doch er wusste nicht, welche Namen er auf den beiden letzten Zeigern schreiben sollte. Der Gryffindor steckte also seine Uhr wieder in die Tasche. In jenem Augenblick betraten Hermine und Ron das Abteil.

„ICH KANN IHN NICHT MEHR ERTRAGEN!", schrie Hermine, die wutentbrannt schien.

„Was gibt es?", fragte Harry. „Ist es Malfoy?"

„Ja", antwortete Ron. „Er hat ständig gesagt, dass sein Vater es geschafft hätte, aus Askaban auszubrechen, weil die Dementoren ihn für unschuldig verurteilt gehalten hätten und ihn weggehen ließen."

„ALS KÖNNTEN DIESE DINGE ÜBERLEGEN! NICHTS IST DÜMMER ALS EIN DEMENTOR! WENN JEMAND NOCH DÜMMER IST, DANN IST ES WOHL MALFOY!"

„Beruhige dich, Hermine", sagte Ron. „Es nützt nichts, sich zu ärgern."

„Er hat über seine Argumente gut nachgedacht", sagte Mark. „Ich kenne ihn nicht, aber er soll ein ganz besonderer Kerl sein."

„Es gibt nichts Unangenehmeres und Böseres als Malfoy", antwortete Harry. „Er hat alles von einem Slytherin. Wenn wir bloß wüssten, was er im Schilde führt! Ich würde Vieles geben, um es zu wissen."

„Und du bist nicht der Einzige!", griff Luna ein. „Ich denke, dass auch dein Onkel interessiert wäre."

Harry schaute Luna an. Ihre blaue Augen waren immer noch weit offen, aber die Verrücktheit, die bei ihr charakteristisch war, schien weg zu sein.

„Ich fange an zu verhungern. Ich werde nach etwas zum Essen suchen", sagte Mark.

Er ging aus dem Abteil. Harry beobachtete weiterhin Luna, die weiter las, als wäre nichts passiert. Wie konnte sie bei der Hochzeit so anders gewesen sein? Warum wollte sie nicht sie selbst sein?

Plötzlich hörte man einen langen Piepton.

„Was ist denn dieser Lärm?", fragte Ron.

„Ich glaube, dass es aus deiner Tasche kommt", antwortete Ginny, indem sie zu Harry sprach.

Harrys Uhr hatte angefangen zu piepsen. Als er sie aus seiner Tasche holte, sah er, dass Marks Zeiger zu 'Gefährdet' zeigte.

„Es ist Mark!"

Ein Höllenlärm kam aus dem Gang des Abteils. Harry stürzte zur Tür und machte sie auf. Mark lag auf dem Boden und versuchte wieder aufzustehen, während Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle ihm gegenüber standen und lachten.


	13. Die Warnung des Sprechenden Huts

Hallo an alle! Hier ist das neue Kapitel von meiner Übersetzung aus dem Französischen: Harry Potter et le Miroir des Ombres, von Gabrielle Lavande. Danke an Verliebtindich für ihre Korrekturen!

 **Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört zu J.K. Rowling bis auf Neil, Selene und Fanely Evans, die zu Gabrielle Lavande gehören.

 **Spoiler:** Die ersten fünf Bände.

 **Harry Potter und der Spiegel der Schatten:**

Kapitel 13: Die Warnung des Sprechenden Huts:

„Was hast du ihm angetan?", rief Harry aus und sah Malfoy dabei an.

„Na, Potter!", antwortete Draco. „Ich denke, das Gleichgewicht deines Cousins ist nicht besonders gut. Ich weiß nicht, wie er es geschafft hat, aber er ist von allein gefallen! Wie durch Magie!"

Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle fingen an laut zu lachen. Harry half seinem Cousin wieder aufzustehen.

„Was hat er dir angetan? Geht es?", fragte Harry Mark.

„Es geht!", murrte Mark als Antwort. „Es ist nichts."

„Sei vorsichtig, Malfoy! Sonst könntest du es bereuen!"

„Und was wirst du machen, Potter? Wirst du es deinem Onkel sagen?"

„Nein, Mr Malfoy, er wird es ihm nicht zu sagen brauchen!", griff Tante Selene ein. „Ich werde es selber tun. Aber ich möchte Ihnen gratulieren, Sie sind der erste Schüler in der Geschichte von Hogwarts, der sein Haus Punkte verlieren ließ, schon bevor er einen Fuß auf das Gelände der Schule stellte. Zehn Punkte Abzug von Slytherin."

Harry konnte sich sein leises Lachen nicht verkneifen.

„Aber ich hatte vergessen, mich vorzustellen. Professor Evans, Ihre neue Lehrerin für Zaubertränke. Kehren Sie zu Ihrem Abteil zurück, meine Herren."

Malfoy und seine Helfer gehorchten.

„Es geht, Mum, ich habe nichts", sagte Mark. „Er hat mich bloß fallen lassen."

„Darüber wollte ich mit dir reden, Mark. Mit dir auch, Harry. Wir werden Hogwarts erreichen und jetzt kommt keine 'Mum' oder 'Tante Selene' mehr in Frage. Ich mag Begünstigungen nicht und es wird keine geben."

Als er Tante Selenes ernsthaften Ausdruck sah, schaute Harry Mark an und lächelte dabei, dann antworteten sie gleichzeitig:

„Natürlich, Professor Evans!"

Harry und Mark gingen zu ihrem Abteil zurück.

„Traue Malfoy nicht", sagte Harry zu Mark, „er wird dich bestimmt angreifen."

„Ich werde mir zu helfen wissen, mach dir keine Sorgen."

Nach einer weiteren Stunde Fahrt hielt der Hogwarts-Express. Dann hörten sie eine wohl bekannte laute Stimme.

„Hierhin, Erstklässler!", rief Hagrid aus. „Na los, beeilt euch!"

„Hallo, Hagrid, wie geht es dir?", sagte Harry.

„Ach, hallo Kinder! Ich hab von euren Ergebnissen gehört, ihr dürft weiter bei mir lernen."

Mark, der Krummbein in den Armen hielt, war ein bisschen erschrocken und fragte:

„Wer ist das, Harry? Ist es..."

„Das ist Hagrid. Er ist Wildhüter und Lehrer für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe."

„Nicht das meinte ich", flüsterte Mark. „Ist es... ein Riese?"

„Oh, nein!", antwortete Harry. „Glaub mir, ein Riese ist viel größer als das."

Während Mark auf den Booten den See überquerte, stiegen Harry und die anderen wie gewöhnlich in die Kutschen ein.

„Habt ihr bemerkt?", sagte Hermine zu Ron und Harry. „Hagrid hat keine blauen Flecken mehr. Grawp muss sich beruhigt haben."

„Das ist eine gute Sache! Dieses Monster hätte die ganze Schule zerstören können", antwortete Ron.

„Er ist kein Monster! Er kann sich einfach nicht kontrollieren!", sagte Hermine, die anfing, in Zorn zu geraten.

„Das stimmt! Du hast Recht. Es tut mir Leid, das ist mir so herausgerutscht", meinte Ron.

Hermine sah ihn erstaunt an. Normalerweise wäre ein einfaches Gespräch wie dieses zu einem Streit ausgeartet. Ron schien Hermine nicht mehr angreifen und sich stattdessen kontrollieren zu wollen. Harry dachte, dass er versuchte, eine bessere Beziehung zu ihr zu haben.

Als sie in der Schule ankamen, hatten sie kaum die Zeit, sich zu setzen, und schon erschienen die Erstklässler hinter Professor McGonagall, die den Sprechenden Hut in der Hand hielt. Sie legte ihn auf einen Stuhl und hüstelte, damit es still wurde. Der Sprechende Hut fing dann mit seinem gewöhnlichen Lied an.

 _Vor über tausend Jahren  
Entschieden vier gute Freunde,  
An einem höchst glücklichen Tage  
Dies' großart'ge Schule zu gründen.  
Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin und Gryffindor  
Einigten ihr ganzes Bemühen,  
Sammelten dann ein alle Schüler,  
Um eine wertvolle Nachfolge zu erziehen.  
Wer ahnte es damals bloß?  
Diese Freundschaft, so unerschütterlich und groß,  
Würde von einem ganz unerwarteten Streit  
Bald völlig werden entzweit.  
Ravenclaw entschloss sich bald also dazu,  
Die Gelehrtesten würden bei ihr lernen.  
Gryffindor antwortete geradezu,  
Er würde dann nur die Tapfersten lehren.  
Der list'ge Slytherin, was ihn betraf, entschied,  
Er kümm're sich um Zauberer mit reinem Blut.  
Hufflepuff ihrerseits – ihr Herz war gut –  
Lehrte sie alle ohne Unterschied.  
Das Leben in Hogwarts fuhr fort  
Von diesem Tag aber an  
Gab es ständig Konflikte dort,  
Bis Slytherin zog von dann'n.  
Nie war eine Trennung traur'ger als jene,  
Die zur Rivalität eurer Häuser führte.  
Hört mir deshalb gut zu, meine lieben Freunde,  
Das sage ich euch zum zweiten Jahr in Folge.  
Denkt über dieses Gedicht nach, denkt darüber,  
Denn wir steh'n dem größten Problem gegenüber.  
Was die vier Gründer verband, jene Zuneigung  
Müssen wir in dieser Halle wiedersehen.  
Denn sonst, das sage ich euch voller Verzweiflung,  
Wird unser Hogwarts leider zu Grunde gehen._

Am Ende des Lieds klatschten alle Schüler.

„Dieses Jahr war er echt deutlich, der Sprechende Hut!", flüsterte Ron.

In jenem Augenblick ergriff Professor McGonagall das Wort:

„Wenn ich euch aufrufe, setzt ihr den Hut auf und nehmt auf dem Stuhl Platz, damit euer Haus bestimmt werden kann. Patty Adage."

„Na, wo wird dein Cousin deiner Meinung nach gehen?", fragte Ron.

„Keine Ahnung. Er zögerte zwischen Ravenclaw und Gryffindor. Aber tja, das ist der Sprechende Hut, der entscheidet. Er ist gleich dran."

„Mark Evans."

Mark setzte sich sofort auf den Stuhl. McGonagall setzte ihm den Sprechenden Hut auf. Mark schaute Harry aus der Ferne an, schloss die Augen und wartete auf das Urteil des Huts, der ausrief:

„SLYTHERIN!"


	14. Ein unerwarteter Slytherin

Hallo an alle! Hier ist das neue Kapitel von meiner Übersetzung aus dem Französischen: Harry Potter et le Miroir des Ombres, von Gabrielle Lavande. Das Korrekturlesen war Verliebtindichs Werk.

 **Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört zu J.K. Rowling bis auf Neil, Selene und Fanely Evans, die zu Gabrielle Lavande gehören.

 **Spoiler:** Die ersten fünf Bände.

 **Harry Potter und der Spiegel der Schatten:**

Kapitel 14: Ein unerwarteter Slytherin:

Mark Evans ging zum Tisch von Slytherin. Das gewöhnliche Klatschen wurde von einem langen Flüstern gefolgt, während Professor McGonagall die Liste weiter vorlas.

„Das... das... das ist unmöglich!", sagte Harry. „Nicht Mark, nicht mein Cousin!"

Die anderen blieben stumm. Harry bemerkte, dass Tante Selene ihren Sohn ansah und dass er ihrem Blick standhielt. Dieser Blick dauerte während der ganzen Aufteilung an. Sobald sie vorbei war, ergriff Professor Dumbledore wie jedes Jahre das Wort:

„Guten Abend euch allen! Bevor wir anfangen zu essen, möchte ich Einiges präzisieren. Dieses Jahr hatte Professor Snape die Freundlichkeit, die Stelle als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu übernehmen. Wenn ich die Ereignisse der letzten fünf Jahre betrachte, hoffe ich, dass wir nächstes keinen neuen Lehrer mehr zu suchen brauchen. Der Zaubertränkeunterricht wurde also von Professor Evans übernommen. Ich erinnere noch dazu daran, dass es ausnahmslos allen Schülern streng verboten wird, das Gelände des Verbotenen Waldes zu betreten. Schließlich meint Mr Filch wie jedes Jahr, dass die Regeln von Hogwarts nicht dafür da sind, die Tür seines Büros zu dekorieren. So! Guten Appetit euch allen!"

Das Essen erschien nun auf den verschiedenen Tischen, aber Harry hatte keinen Hunger. Er drehte sich um und schaute zum Tisch der Slytherins. Marks Blick war in seinen leeren Teller vertieft. Harry hatte den Eindruck, dass Mark kurz vor dem Weinen stand. Doch er erhob wieder den Kopf und traf Harrys Blick. Marks Gesicht hatte sich verwandelt. Es war kein netter und freundlicher Blick mehr, sondern ein hasserfülltes Gesicht. Ein Gesicht, das Malfoys ähnlich war. Harrys Lippen bewegten sich und flüsterten langsam „Mark".

„Harry! Harry!", rief Hermine aus. „Ich weiß, was passiert ist! Im Zug! Das war Malfoy! Malfoy hat ihn verhext!"

„Wie?", fragte Harry erstaunt.

„Malfoy muss ihm im Zug einen Fluch aufgehalst haben! Einen Imperiusfluch, vielleicht! Einen Imperiusfluch, der ihn dazu gezwungen hat, Slytherin zu wählen! Wir müssen es deiner Tante sagen, Harry!"

„Das kann doch nicht sein! Wie hat er es geschafft, solch einen schwierigen Fluch zu wirken?"

„Ich weiß nicht, aber es muss so sein. Wie könnte es sonst möglich sein? Oder das ist nicht dein Cousin, was noch schlimmer wäre! Jemand hat Vielsafttrank eingenommen und..."

„Ähm, Hermine!", brach ihr Ron das Wort ab. „Entschuldige, dass ich dir ins Wort falle, aber ich habe gerade an etwas gedacht. Etwas, was eigentlich viel besorgniserregender wäre. Harry, kannst du mir deine Uhr leihen, bitte?"

Harry gab Ron seine Uhr und sein Freund schaute sie aufmerksam an. Rons Blick verfinsterte sich.

„Sieh mal, wo der Zeiger steht, Harry."

Marks Zeiger blieb auf 'In der Schule'

„Er steht, wo er stehen soll! Worauf willst du hinaus?", sagte Harry und sah Hermine an, die genauso erstaunt war.

„Tja, ich denke, dass der Zeiger auf 'Gefährdet' stehen würde, wenn Mark einem Imperiusfluch unterliegen würde. Das ist aber nicht der Fall. Die Uhr bei mir zu Hause hätte das jedenfalls präzisiert. Da der Zeiger also auf 'In der Schule' steht, kann es nur Eines bedeuten. Dein Cousin ist tatsächlich an der richtigen Stelle."

„Mensch, Ron!", antwortete Hermine, die von Rons Rede überrascht war. „Du beeindruckst mich!"

„Ähm... Danke!", antwortete Ron.

Ron und Hermine sahen sich lange an.

Harry aß so gut wie nichts. Er entschied, ein bisschen nach dem Ende des Abendessens zu warten, um mit seinem Cousin zu reden. Ron und Hermine hatten die Halle schon seit einer Weile verlassen und ihm dabei das Passwort zum Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor gegeben, als Mark endlich aufstand. Harry eilte zu ihm.

„Mark, wie geht es dir? Bist du nicht zu enttäuscht, dass du in Slytherin bist?"

„Lass mich los! Ich habe dir nichts zu sagen, ein Slytherin ist mit keinem Gryffindor befreundet, egal, wie nahe Verwandte sie sind!"

Mark eilte zu seiner Gruppe von Erstklässlern und ließ Harry, der von der plötzlichen Reaktion seines Cousins überrascht war, stehen. Malfoy, der die ganze Szene belauscht hatte, reagierte gleich.

„Ach, Potter! Ich dachte nicht, dass ich je so glücklich wäre, jemanden aus deiner Familie in meinem Haus zu haben. Ich glaube, ich werde anfangen, ihn zu mögen."

Draco Malfoy ging zur Gruppe der Slytherins, um sie zu den Schlafsälen zu führen. Mühselig ging Harry zu seinem Gemeinschaftsraum und dachte dabei wieder an das Gespräch, das er gerade mit seinem Cousin geführt hatte.

„Passwort?"

„Expecto Patronum."

Sofort ließ das Gemälde, das den Gang zum Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor beschützte, Harry eintreten. Hermine und Ron, die vor dem Feuer des Kamins saßen, warteten auf ihn.

„Nun, hast du mit ihm geredet?"

„Ja, aber es war nicht, was ich hoffte."

Harry erzählte seinen Freunden, was passiert war.

„Das kann doch nicht sein!", erstaunte sich Hermine. „Heißt das, dass er bis jetzt so getan hat als ob? Das er heuchelte?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, ich verstehe wirklich nichts."

„Wenn er in Slytherin gelandet ist, dann ist es kein Zufall", sagte Ron. „Ein Slytherin ist listig und wird jeden betrügen, solange es ihm was bringt."

„Was bringt es ihm aber?", griff Harry ein.

„Vielleicht", sagte Hermine, „ja, vielleicht hat er seit dem, was im Zug passiert ist, vor Malfoy Angst gekriegt. Und da er nun im selben Haus ist wie er, beschützt es ihn irgendwie."

„Mein Cousin ist kein Feigling!"

„Wie auch immer", sagte Ron, „können wir jetzt nichts dafür. Wir sollten in den Schlafsaal gehen und unsere Sachen für morgen vorbereiten."

Sie gingen alle drei zu den Schlafsälen. Da es noch früh war, waren Harry und Ron alleine in ihrem Zimmer.

„Das ist doch seltsam. Ich kann einfach nicht daran glauben", sagte Harry, indem er seine Sachen aus seinem Koffer auspackte.

„Es ist aber trotzdem so!", sagte Ron. „Ach, du hast dein Kit des perfekten Aurors mitgenommen? Darf ich mal schauen?"

„Mach schon! Weißt du was, ich frage mich, ob Mark sich nicht ein bisschen ausgesetzt fühlte, weil sich seine Mutter zu sehr um Fanely kümmert und dabei stets sagt, sie sei ein Genie. Vielleicht ist er eifersüchtig auf sie? Es hat ihn geärgert und er ist in Slytherin gelandet. Das kann sein, oder? Was denkst du darüber? Ron? Ron, hörst du mir zu?"

Ron, der auf seinem Bett lag und das Dach betrachtete, trug auf der Nase die Brille, die es einem erlaubte, durch die Wände zu schauen.

„Ron, ich spreche mit dir!"

„Eh, Harry! Wusstest du, dass Hermines Zimmer gerade über unserem liegt?"


	15. Ein überfülltes Jahr in Aussicht

Hallo an alle! Hier ist das neue Kapitel von meiner Übersetzung aus dem Französischen: Harry Potter et le Miroir des Ombres, von Gabrielle Lavande. Danke an Verliebtindich fürs Betalesen und an euch Lesern fürs Lesen (und Reviewen?). Ich hoffe, ihr hattet schöne Weihnachten! Hoffentlich wird eures Jahr nicht so überfüllt sein wie das von Harry nun aussieht...

 **Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört zu J.K. Rowling bis auf Neil, Selene und Fanely Evans, die zu Gabrielle Lavande gehören.

 **Spoiler:** Die ersten fünf Bände.

 **Harry Potter und der Spiegel der Schatten:**

Kapitel 15: Ein überfülltes Jahr in Aussicht:

Harry ging zu Ron und holte die Brille von seiner Nase.

„Hey! Sie ist nicht für so was vorgesehen!", rief Harry aus.

„Aber was tust du denn? Oooooh! Ach, nein! Du irrst dich, ich schaute sie nicht an... naja, doch, aber es ist nicht das, was du glaubst!"

„Ach so! Es ist nicht das, was ich glaube!"

Harry wollte die beschlagnahmte Brille aufsetzen, aber Ron warf sich auf ihn, um sie ihm zu entreißen, so dass sie auf dem Boden lagen und gleich darauf in lautes Gelächter ausbrachen.

„Also ist es nicht das, was ich glaube? Tja... Du würdest es verdienen, dass ich es ihr sage. Ich verbiete dir, diese Brille wieder aufzusetzen."

„Ich schwöre es dir, ich habe nichts gesehen! Sie holte ihren Pyjama aus ihrem Koffer!"

„Mmm... Ich glaube dir! Sonst wärst du noch röter im Gesicht als jetzt!"

Sie standen beide auf. Harry steckte die Brille in den Koffer.

„Und, wirst du dich entscheiden, etwas zu tun, Ron?"

„Nein, ich glaube, dass ich warten werde, bis ich weiß, was sie über mich denkt. Es ist schwierig zu wissen, was sie denkt."

Harry sah Ron einen Augenblick lang an. Er zögerte, ob er ihm sagen sollte, dass der Enthüllo das Problem seines Freundes lösen könnte. Er entschied schließlich, nicht zu antworten, denn das könnte ihn in eine schwierige Lage bringen. Nachdem sie ihre Sachen eingeräumt hatten, entschieden sie, früh ins Bett zu gehen. Harry hoffte, er könnte mit seiner Tante ein paar Minuten lang vor dem Anfang der Unterrichtsstunden reden. Vielleicht würde er sie beim Frühstück sehen.

Doch am nächsten Tag sah er seine Tante beim Frühstück nicht. Professor McGonagall war gerade dabei, die Stundenpläne auszuteilen.

„Potter, ich muss sofort mit Ihnen reden. Möchten Sie mir bitte zu meinem Büro folgen?"

„Ich komme, Professor McGonagall."

Er schaute erstaunt zu Ron und Hermine hinüber und folgte Professor McGonagall zu ihrem Büro.

„Setzen Sie sich", sagte sie.

„Danke."

„Gut, Potter, ich werde keine Umwege machen. Ich möchte mit Ihnen über ihre Prüfungsergebnisse reden. Glauben Sie mir, ich freue mich nicht sehr darauf, was ich da tun werde, aber es ist notwendig."

Harry fing an, in Panik zu geraten. Waren seine Noten nicht gut genug? Könnte er schließlich doch kein Auror werden?

„Ich möchte mit Ihnen über Ihren Wahrsageunterricht reden. Sie hatten ein ziemlich schwaches Ergebnis, dennoch muss ich Sie darum bitten, dieses Fach weiter zu besuchen."

„Warum? Ich meine, das ist nicht nötig für mich, da ich ein Auror werden will!"

„Das stimmt", erwiderte Professor McGonagall, „aber Professor Dumbledore und Ihr Onkel möchten, dass Sie es weiter besuchen. Ich bitte Sie nur darum, dieses Fach zu besuchen, Sie müssen keine guten Ergebnisse kriegen."

„Was nützt es denn also, dass ich es besuche?"

„Nun", seufzte Professor McGonagall, „denken Mr Evans und Professor Dumbledore, dass Professor Trelawney, wenn sie in Ihrer Nähe ist, vielleicht andere möglicherweise wichtige Vorahnungen haben könnte. Sie werden wie ein normaler Schüler die Hausaufgaben von Professor Trelawney schreiben müssen. Hier ist Ihr Stundenplan. Die Wahrsagestunden sind am Dienstag Nachmittag und am Donnerstag vor ihrem Okklumentikunterricht."

„Okklumentik!", sagte Harry, indem er seinen Stundenplan ergriff, den ihm Professor McGonagall reichte. „Aber ich glaubte, dass..."

„Was haben Sie geglaubt, Mr Potter? Dass Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer plötzlich kein Interesse mehr an ihre Gedanken finden und aufhören würde, sie zu manipulieren? An Ihrer Stelle würde ich mich nicht beklagen! Professor Dumbledore selbst wird Ihnen die Ehre erweisen, Sie zu lehren."

Harry war erleichtert, dass ihn Snape nicht mehr Okklumentik lehrte. Als er aber bemerkte, wie sein Stundenplan überfüllt war, gab er seine Illusionen vom kommenden Jahr schnell auf.

„Da Sie in meinem Büro sitzen, möchte ich Sie etwas Anderes fragen. Angelina Johnson und Alicia Spinnet haben Hogwarts verlassen. Sie und Miss Bell sind Stammspieler im Quidditchteam seit genau so vielen Jahren, da aber Miss Bell am Ende des Jahres ihre UTZ schreibt und wahrscheinlich sehr beschäftigt sein wird, möchte ich es Sie fragen. Denken Sie, Sie wären dazu fähig, die Stelle als Kapitän des Quidditchteams von Gryffindor zu übernehmen?"

„Oh, natürlich! Ich wäre davon begeistert."

„Gut! Ich möchte Sie darauf hinweisen, dass das Team völlig umgebaut werden muss, denn es bleiben nur noch Sie, Katie Bell und Ronald Weasley. Jene, die letztes Jahr wegen Fred und George Weasleys und Ihrer kurzen Ausweisung aus dem Team als Notfall ernannt wurden, werden die Testspiele noch einmal bestehen müssen, damit unser Team stark ist. Ich vertraue Ihren Wahlen, Mr Potter."

„Danke, Professor McGonagall."

„Gut, gehen Sie wieder zu Ihren Freunden."

Harry wollte gerade den Raum verlassen, als ihn McGonagall wieder zu sich rief:

„Ach, Mr Potter! Ich hätte fast vergessen, Sie zu fragen. Nicht Ihre Lehrerin fragt Sie es: Ich würde gerne wissen, wie es mit Ihrer Narbe geht."

McGonagall beendete ihren Satz mit einem Augenzwinkern.

„Sehr gut, danke!", antwortete Harry und lächelte.

Harry ging also zu Ron und Hermine, die mit ihrem Frühstück gerade fertig waren.

„Nun?", fragte Ron. „Was wollte sie denn?"

„Mir einfach sagen, dass ich dieses Jahr Wahrsagen und Okklumentik weiter besuchen muss. Diesmal ist es ein bisschen anders, denn es ist Dumbledore, der mich Okklumentik lehren wird."

„Das ist schon mal besser als ein Unterricht mit Snape", erwiderte Ron. „Es wird vielleicht interessanter sein? Aber warum Wahrsagen?"

Harry erklärte es ihnen.

„Es wird dir einen überfüllten Stundenplan geben", sagte Hermine. „Ich würde so gerne Unterricht mit Dumbledore haben. Das muss spannend sein."

„Ich habe dennoch eine gute Nachricht. McGonagall hat mich gerade zum Kapitän des Gryffindor-Teams ernannt. Ron, ich vertraue dir, wir werden zwei Treiber und zwei Jäger finden müssen."

„Das ist toll!", rief Ron aus. „Ich werde Katie Bescheid sagen! Wir werden uns ein Datum für die Testspiele aussuchen müssen."

Ron stand vom Tisch auf, um zu Katie Bell zu gehen, die etwas weiter von ihrem Platz mit Ginny sprach.

„Harry", sagte Hermine, „schau mal da. Am Tisch der Slytherins."

Mark frühstückte gerade mit Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle und war offensichtlich in ein interessantes Gespräch vertieft.


	16. Erster Zaubertränkeunterricht

Hallo an alle! Hier ist das neue Kapitel von meiner Übersetzung aus dem Französischen: Harry Potter et le Miroir des Ombres, von Gabrielle Lavande. Danke an Verliebtindich für ihre Korrekturen :-)

 **Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört zu J.K. Rowling bis auf Neil, Selene und Fanely Evans, die zu Gabrielle Lavande gehören.

 **Spoiler:** Die ersten fünf Bände.

 **Harry Potter und der Spiegel der Schatten:**

Kapitel 16: Erster Zaubertränkeunterricht:

Harrys Tag begann mit drei Stunden Zaubertränke. Das war für ihn die Gelegenheit, mit seiner Tante ein Gespräch zu führen, und er traf die Entscheidung, am Ende des Unterrichts mit ihr zu reden.

„Guten Morgen an alle! Ich bin Professor Evans und werde Ihre neue Lehrerin für Zaubertränke sein. Professor Snape hat mir im Großen und Ganzen erklärt, wie Ihre Leistungen stehen und wie weit Sie im Lehrplan sind. Ich will ganz offen sprechen: Sie werden den Stoff ganz ernsthaft wiederholen müssen."

Ron flüsterte Harry ins Ohr:

„Snape muss ihr gesagt haben, dass wir erbärmliche Noten hatten."

„Ich denke nämlich, dass die Art und Weise, wie Sie arbeiten, völlig umgedacht werden muss. Und ehrlich gesagt, glaube ich, dass Sie hier wahrscheinlich nicht viel gelernt haben, denn wenn ich nach Ihrem Lehrplan vom letzten Jahr urteilen kann, frage ich mich wirklich, wie Sie all das pauken konnten, was Ihnen Professor Snape beigebracht hat."

Die Schüler, die im Raum saßen, sahen einander überrascht an.

„Ich kritisiere nicht die Pädagogik von Professor Snape, aber laut dem, was ich lesen konnte, wäre ich an Ihrer Stelle schon längst auf meinem Tisch eingeschlafen."

Alle Schüler fingen an, mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen aufmerksam zuzuhören.

„Obwohl die Kunst der Zaubertränke subtil und sehr umständlich ist, interessiert es mich nicht, dass Sie einen Zaubertrank dumm nachbrauen, der an der Tafel steht, selbst wenn es notwendig ist, um eine nötige Basis zu lernen. Doch zu Ihrem Niveau ist es Zeit, dass Sie Ihre eigenen Experimente durchführen. Also werden Sie während des ganzen Jahrs alle zwei Wochen in Dreiergruppen arbeiten. Die Gruppen werden natürlich fest sein! Ich werde Ihnen entweder ein Thema, oder Pflichtzutaten, die Sie benutzen müssen, oder noch ein präzises Ergebnis nennen, das Sie erreichen müssen. Sie werden auf einem Pergament den Zaubertrank und seine Effekte aufschreiben. Dann, nachdem ich es Ihnen erlaubt habe und ERST dann, dürfen Sie ihn brauen, aus dem einfachen und guten Grund, dass ich die Wände dieses Klassenzimmers nicht wieder aufbauen will."

Es wurde im Klassenzimmer ein bisschen gelacht.

„Natürlich werde ich Sie den Zaubertrank zu Ende brauen lassen, selbst, wenn ich weiß, dass Sie einen Irrtum begehen. Das ist eine sehr schwierige Aufgabe und selbst die fleißigsten unter Ihnen werden es nicht unbedingt schaffen. Wir werden also anfangen. Ihre heutige Aufgabe ist es, einen Zaubertrank mit Salamanderblut darin zu brauen, dessen Ziel es wäre, jene, die ihn trinken würden, gegen Brandwunden unempfindlich zu machen, selbst Brandwunden, die von einem Drache verursacht werden. Sie dürfen anfangen!"

Sofort hob Hermine die Hand.

„Ja, Miss Granger?"

„Professor Evans, ich habe in einem Buch gelesen, dass Salamanderblut die Folgen von Brandwunden verschlimmert. Sind Sie sich dessen sicher, was Sie fragen?"

„Das stimmt, Miss Granger! Ich sehe, dass Sie in guten Büchern lesen. Dennoch bestätige ich die Tatsache, dass dieser Zaubertrank Salamanderblut beinhalten muss, und zwar mindestens einen Viertelliter."

Hermines Gesicht war entsetzt. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben sah Harry Hermine in einer Lage, die für sie völlig unmöglich zu lösen schien.

Der Zaubertränkeunterricht war viel lebendiger als gewohnt. Während Hermine unter Harrys und Rons amüsierten Blicken verzweifelt vor einem Haufen zerknitterter Pergamentstücke stand, testeten Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan und Lavender Brown gerade einen Zaubertrank.

„So! Jetzt, Mr Thomas, sollen Sie das Doxygift hinzugeben und dann... ALLE IN DECKUNG!"

Sofort sprangen alle Schüler unter ihre Tische und der Inhalt von Deans Kessel explodierte im ganzen Klassenzimmer. Eine rote und schleimige Flüssigkeit floss die Wände hinunter.

„Gut! Zumindest haben Sie erfahren, dass man nie Doxygift mit dem gemahlenen Horn eines Einhorns mischen darf."

Professor Evans ging dann zum Tisch von Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson und Goyle.

„Lassen Sie mich die Formel auf Ihrem Pergament lesen... hmm... ja... ich sehe. Darf ich Ihnen eine Frage stellen?"

„Ja", antwortete Malfoy mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Möchten Sie ehrlich einen Krater von über drei Kilometern Tiefe an der Stelle dieser Schule sehen? Denn das ist es, was geschehen würde, wenn Sie diese Formel benutzen. Denken Sie darüber nach, was Sie schreiben."

Die Hälfte des Klassenzimmers prustete los, während Malfoy vor Wut wetterte. Professor Evans richtete sich zu Harrys Tisch.

„Lassen Sie mich Ihre Formel lesen."

Hermine reichte ihr das Pergamentstück.

„Ich weiß, dass etwas fehlt", griff Hermine ein, „aber wenn man Ölbaumrinde nimmt, wird es die Wirkung der Alraunenblätter aufheben. Und wenn ich an der Stelle vier Milliliter Schildkrötentränen gebe, dann gehen wir das Risiko ein, dass der Kessel explodiert."

„Das ist nämlich ein schwieriges Dilemma. Dennoch sind Sie sehr nah. Mr Potter, haben Sie vielleicht eine Idee?"

Harry las die Liste der Zutaten aufmerksam durch.

„Vielleicht könnte man an der Stelle der Alraunenblätter eine Messerspitze voll Lavapulver nehmen!"

„Das ist nämlich eine interessante Idee. Mr Weasley, ein Vorschlag?"

Ron überlegte einen Augenblick lang.

„Wenn wir Lavapulver nehmen, gehen wir das Risiko ein, Juckreiz und Hautausschlag zu verursachen, da der Zaubertrank Feenpulver beinhaltet."

„Das stimmt, Mr Weasley."

„Dieser Zaubertrank ist unmöglich", sagte Hermine mir einem verzweifelten Ausdruck.

„Es sei denn...", murmelte Ron.

„Ja, sprechen Sie weiter, Mr Weasley."

„Es sei denn, man fügt Zucker hinzu."

Verdutzt sahen Harry und Hermine Ron an.

„Nun, versuchen Sie mal, Mr Weasley. Brauen Sie diesen Zaubertrank und sagen Sie mir dann Bescheid."

Professor Evans ging zu anderen Tischen.

„Zucker? Bist du verrückt, Ron?", sagte Hermine leise.

„Ich glaube, ich habe das irgendwo gehört. Fred und George sollen mit fünf Jahren einen starken Hautausschlag gehabt haben. Meine Eltern haben nie gewusst, warum, und ich glaube, dass ich gehört habe, meine Mum hätte ihnen einen sehr zuckerigen Zaubertrank gegeben. Meine Großmutter hatte den Zaubertrank gebraut und laut ihr sollte Zucker den Hautausschlag aufheben, der von magischen Zutaten verursacht wird."

„Aber ich weiß nicht, wie der Zucker mit den anderen Zutaten wirkt."

„Auf jeden Fall", sagte Harry, „müssen wir es ja versuchen."

Als der Zaubertrank bereit war, riefen sie Professor Evans herbei, die den Inhalt des Kessels aufmerksam betrachtete.

„Aufmerksamkeit, bitte! Wir werden einen Test durchführen. Mr Weasley, trinken Sie ein wenig von dem Zaubertrank, den Sie gerade gebraut haben, und kommen Sie dann hierher."

Ron tat mit etwas Sorge wie gebeten und stellte sich in die Mitte des Podests.

„Miss Granger, nehmen Sie bitte Ihren Zauberstab mit und nähern Sie sich."

Hermine holte ihren Zauberstab aus ihrem Rucksack und stellte sich auch auf das Podest.

„Gut! Jetzt, hören Sie mir zu. Mr Weasley, vor allem dürfen Sie sich nicht bewegen. Wenn ich es sagen werde, wird Miss Granger dank ihrem Zauberstab eine mächtige Stichflamme zu Ihnen werfen."

Das ganze Klassenzimmer hielt den Atem an. Hermine sah Professor Evans verzweifelt.

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Miss Granger, ich bin da, wenn es nötig wird. Sind Sie bereit?"

„Nein", antwortete Hermine verängstigt.

„Nun, Miss Granger. Konzentrieren Sie sich. Haben Sie keine Angst, ich bin da."

Hermine sah mit glänzenden Augen zu Ron.

„Ich kann... Ich kann das nicht machen."

„Miss Granger, ich verspreche Ihnen, dass ich eingreife, wenn irgendein Problem auftritt."

Harry spürte dann, wie sein Herzschlag sich beschleunigte. Rons Lippen hatten sich bewegt, er flüsterte leise:

„Tu es, Hermine. Ich vertraue dir."

„Ich... ich..."

„Miss Granger, es gibt kein Risiko, ich werde meinen Zauberstab fest umklammern. Egal, was passiert, ich kann eingreifen."

Harry wurde sich dessen bewusst, dass etwas auf Hermines Gesicht glänzte. Eine Träne floss langsam herunter. Ron lächelte ihr zu. Sie zielte dann mit ihrem zitternden Zauberstab auf ihn.

„Miss Granger?... Hermine?"

„Ich... Ich... ICH KANN ES IHM NICHT ANTUN. ICH KANN ES RON NICHT ANTUN!"

Hermine ließ ihren Zauberstab fallen und lief weinend aus dem Klassenzimmer.

„HERMINE!", rief Ron aus.

Er sah Professor Evans einen Augenblick lang an und sie nickte, um ihm zu erlauben, ihr nachzulaufen, was Ron sofort tat. Harrys besorgten Blick traf den seiner Tante, die ihm beruhigend zulächelte.

„Gut, da Miss Granger diesen Zauber nicht wirken konnte, was verständlich sein kann, werde ich Ihnen sagen, was hätte geschehen sollen. Der Zaubertrank Ihrer drei Mitschüler war perfekt. Der Zucker in ihrem Zaubertrank erlaubte nicht nur, die irritierende Wirkung mancher Zutaten aufzuheben, sondern dank der komplementären Wirkung des Zuckers und des Horns eines Einhorns wären die Flammen erträglicher gewesen. Die Versuchsperson, Mr Weasley, hätte nichts anders gefühlt als eine warme und angenehme Brise. Sie müssen also Eines daraus lernen: Manchmal kann die einfachste Zutat erstaunlich wirken. Ich gebe also zwanzig Punkte für Gryffindor. Schreiben Sie die Formel auf, die jetzt an der Tafel steht, und dann dürfen Sie zum Mittagessen gehen."

Harry schrieb seine Notizen ab und, da alle anfingen, das Klassenzimmer zu verlassen, holte er Hermines Zauberstab und räumte die Sachen seiner Freunde ein. Bald blieben nur noch seine Tante, die an ihrem Arbeitstisch saß, und er selbst zurück. Er entschloss sich dann zu reden.

„Professor Evans, darf ich mit Ihnen sprechen?"

„Ja, Harry, ich höre dir zu."

„Also, es geht um Mark und die Tatsache, dass er in Slytherin ist. Ich mache mir ein bisschen Sorgen um ihn."

„Ach! Darum machst du dir Sorgen?", antwortete Tante Selene lächelnd. „Du weißt doch, dass alle Mitglieder einer selben Familie nicht unbedingt im selben Haus landen."

„Ja, aber er hat sich verändert. Er spricht böse zu mir, sieht mich seltsam an und hat angefangen, mit Leuten zu verkehren, die ihm Übel tun könnten, wie Malfoy. Der hat ihn im Zug angegriffen."

„Ich denke, Harry, und jetzt spreche ich als deine Tante, dass mein Sohn gut genug erzogen ist, dass er weiß, was er tun soll oder nicht. Jetzt musst du anerkennen, dass die Rivalität zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor stark ist und dass, wenn einer Kampfgeist hat, dann ist es wohl Mark. Er hat es immer verabscheut zu verlieren und will sich immer revanchieren. Er ist so hartnäckig wie sein Vater. Also mach dir keine Sorge um ihn, es geht ihm perfekt! Du solltest zum Mittagessen gehen.

Harry, der von dieser Antwort enttäuscht war, bereitete sich also vor, wegzugehen.

„Oh, Harry! Als mein Neffe, kannst du mir ehrlich antworten? Wie hast du diesen Unterricht gefunden?"

„Interessant und originell!", antwortete er mit einem Lächeln. „Jedenfalls sehr instruktiv."

Harry grüßte seine Tante zum Abschied und verließ das Klassenzimmer.


	17. Wenn Kommunikation unmöglich ist

Hallo an alle! Hier ist das neue Kapitel von meiner Übersetzung aus dem Französischen: Harry Potter et le Miroir des Ombres, von Gabrielle Lavande. Danke an Verliebtindich für ihre Korrekturen und Verbesserungen.

 **Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört zu J.K. Rowling bis auf Neil, Selene und Fanely Evans, die zu Gabrielle Lavande gehören.

 **Spoiler:** Die ersten fünf Bände.

 **Anmerkung des Übersetzers:** Ihr werdet bestimmt merken, dass sich seit Harrys Anfängen in Hogwarts etwas geändert hat: Jetzt ist nämlich Pflege magischer Geschöpfe ab dem ersten Jahr Pflichtfach, daher kann Mark... das tun, was er auch immer getan hat! ;-)

 **Harry Potter und der Spiegel der Schatten:**

Kapitel 17: Wenn Kommunikation unmöglich ist:

Harry erreichte die Große Halle, die für das Mittagessen schon voll war. Er suchte am Tisch nach seinen Freunden, aber er sah niemanden.

„Du suchst nach Ron und Hermine, oder?"

Harry drehte sich um. Luna sprach zu ihm.

„Ähm... ja. Hast du sie gesehen?"

„Ich habe gesehen, wie Hermine die Treppe zu eurem Gemeinschaftsraum hinauflief. Ron lief gerade hinter ihr."

Harry wollte ihnen nachlaufen, aber Luna ergriff plötzlich seinen Arm.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist, Harry. Sie müssen das akzeptieren, was los ist."

„Du hast gut reden, Luna. Eine Veela, die nicht mal anerkennt, was sie ist, sollte nicht von 'akzeptieren' reden."

Die letzten Worte hatte Harry nicht zurückhalten können, doch er bedauerte sie gleich. Luna ging wortlos zum Tisch von Ravenclaw. Harry setzte sich an seinen Tisch neben Ginny und sah zur Eingangstür, um zu sehen, ob Ron und Hermine erschienen.

Ginny fragte Harry:

„Nun, wie war Zaubertränke?"

„Es geht. Es war gut", antwortete Harry gedankenverloren.

„Ich rede nicht davon! Ich habe gehört, was passiert ist. Lavender hat es mir gerade gesagt."

Aber gerade in jenem Augenblick trat Ron ein. Er war allein.

„Nun? Wie geht es ihr?", fragte Harry.

„Wir reden später darüber, okay? Ich denke nicht, dass sie zum Mittagessen runterkommen wird."

Nach langen stillen Minuten entschied sich Ron zu reden.

„Hast du mit deiner Tante geredet? Was hat sie gesagt?"

„Dass ich mir keine Sorgen machen sollte und dass Mark einfach Kampfgeist hat. Kurz und gut scheint es sie nicht besonders zu besorgen. Sie hat doch gesehen, was im Zug passiert ist."

„Mark sieht auch nicht aus, als wäre er besorgt", sagte Ron und nickte zum Tisch von Slytherin. „Ich fange wirklich an, mich zu fragen, ob wir uns nicht völlig in ihm geirrt haben."

„Das habe ich mich auch gefragt, als ich gehört habe, was heute Morgen passiert ist", sagte Ginny plötzlich. „Es scheint, als hätte es Mark lustig gefunden, während Hagrids Unterrichts einen Ravenclaw in die Flubberwurmfladen fallen zu lassen. Er hat gesagt, es wäre ein Unfall und Hagrid hat ihm geglaubt. Aber Augenzeugen haben gesehen, wie er ihn absichtlich geschubst hatte. Und dem armen Ravenclaw sind eiternde Pocken auf dem Gesicht erschienen. Sag mal, Harry", fuhr Ginny fort, „wann wirst du die Testspiele organisieren, um das neue Team zu bilden? Denn ihr müsst Vieles ändern und je schneller es vorbei ist, desto früher könnt ihr alle zusammen trainieren."

„Das stimmt. Ich habe noch nicht an ein Datum gedacht. Samstag wäre gut. Ich muss nur das Feld buchen und Bescheid sagen. Aber vielleicht ist es ein bisschen zu früh und nicht alle können bis dann trainieren."

„Ich denke, Samstag wird sehr gut sein!", antwortete Ginny. „Alle, die sich um eine Stelle bewerben möchten, haben während der Ferien trainiert! Jeder konnte eine Erneuerung des Teams erwarten. Im Gegensatz zum letzten Jahr."

„Ron, passt es dir, nächsten Samstag?"

„Ja, das wird gehen."

Ron sah auf seinen Teller, ohne irgendwas zu essen.

Nach dem Mittagessen gingen Harry und Ron alleine zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum hoch.

„Nun?", fragte Harry schüchtern. „Was ist vorhin passiert?"

„Ich habe es geschafft, sie vor dem Gemälde der fetten Dame einzuholen. Ich habe sie gefragt, was nicht ging. Sie hat mir nicht geantwortet. Dann habe ich ihr gesagt, dass auch ich sie nicht hätte angreifen können, dass es mir unmöglich wäre, es einem Freund und vor allem ihr anzutun. Sie hat mich angesehen, hat angefangen zu schluchzen und wollte zu ihrem Zimmer..."

„Und dann?", fragte Harry.

Harry wurde sich dessen bewusst, dass Ron etwas rosa im Gesicht geworden war.

„Ich habe ihre Hand auf der Treppe zu den Schlafsälen ergriffen und ich habe ihr gesagt, dass ich mit ihr reden wollte. Dann ist sie wortlos zu ihrem Zimmer gegangen. Ich gestehe, dass ich ihre Reaktion nicht wirklich verstehe."

„Ich auch nicht. Also hat sie dir nichts gesagt. EXPECTO PATRONUM."

Sofort war die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum auf und sie stiegen zum Schlafsaal hoch, um ihre Sachen zu holen.

„Nein, gar nichts. Ich hoffe trotzdem, dass sie heute Nachmittag zu Hagrids Unterricht kommen wird. Dann haben wir Verteidigung mit Snape. Ich frage mich, ob Snapes oder Umbridges Unterrichtsstunden am Schlimmsten sind."

Harry machte die Tür des Schlafsaals auf und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch, um seine Sachen zu nehmen.

„Harry! Ich habe gerade einen Brief von Hermine bekommen!", rief Ron aus.

Harry näherte sich von Rons Bett, um über seine Schulter zu lesen.

 _Lieber Ron,_

 _mein lächerliches Verhalten tut mir Leid. Ich hatte Angst, ich könnte mit meinem Zauber versagen. Ich denke, dass es nicht nötig ist, davon zu reden._

 _Deine Freundin_

 _Hermine._

Ron seufzte traurig.

„Sie hatte Angst, sie könnte mit ihrem Zauber versagen. Nicht darüber wollte ich mit ihr reden."

„Hermine, die Angst hätte, sie könnte mit ihrem Zauber versagen? Sie kann UTZ-Zauber perfekt wirken und sie könnte einen Feuerzauber, den man als Zweitklässler lernt, nicht wirken!"

Ron überlegte einen Augenblick lang.

„Hast du noch ihren Rucksack dabei?", fragte er.

„Ja, er liegt da."

Ron sprang von seinem Bett, ging zu seinem Schreibtisch und fing an, auf ein Pergamentstück zu schreiben. Nach einigen Minuten knickte er das Blatt und legte es in Hermines Rucksack.

„Wir könnten gleich zu Hagrids Unterricht runtergehen. Wir werden ihren Rucksack auf einem Sessel im Gemeinschaftsraum lassen. Sie wird ihn später zurücknehmen können."

Harry und Ron gingen zum Unterricht und ließen dabei Hermines Rucksack auf einem Sessel. Harry drehte sich kurz um, als er den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ, und ihm schien es, als würde er Hermine erblicken, die von der Treppe zu den Schlafsälen her darauf wartete, dass sie weg waren.


	18. Verteidigungsunterricht mit Snape

Hallo an alle! Hier ist das neue Kapitel von meiner Übersetzung aus dem Französischen: Harry Potter et le Miroir des Ombres, von Gabrielle Lavande. Danke an Verliebtindich, und natürlich auch an euch Leser!

 **Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört zu J.K. Rowling bis auf Neil, Selene und Fanely Evans, die zu Gabrielle Lavande gehören.

 **Spoiler:** Die ersten fünf Bände.

 **Harry Potter und der Spiegel der Schatten:**

Kapitel 18: Verteidigungsunterricht mit Snape:

Harry und Ron kamen ein bisschen früher zu Hagrids Unterricht und sie nutzten die Gelegenheit, um ihn zu besuchen.

„Hallo, Kinder, ist Hermine nicht bei euch?"

„Nein", antwortete Ron. „Sie musste etwas erledigen."

„Na, Hagrid!", sagte Harry. „Wie geht es Grawp?"

„Nun, ich muss ihn nicht mehr fesseln. Er spricht immer besser Englisch. Ich muss ja gestehen, dass ich mich zwei Monate lang um ihn kümmern konnte. Er hat sogar nach euch gefragt."

„Und was die Riesen betrifft? Hast du was Neues erfahren?"

„Madame Maxime hat mich während der Ferien besucht. Es sieht so aus, als würden sich die Riesen nicht wirklich um die Sachen der Zauberer kümmern wollen und einander stets zum Tode bekämpfen. Ich glaube, dass wir auf dieser Seite Ruhe haben werden. Ach, Harry, ich habe heute Morgen deinen Cousin getroffen."

„Ja, ich habe gehört, was passiert ist. Hat es dich nicht zu sehr gestört?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Er ist danach zu mir gekommen. Er ist sehr intelligent und sehr freundlich. Ich verstehe nicht, warum er in Slytherin gelandet ist. Ich hätte ihn eher in Ravenclaw gesehen. Der Unterricht beginnt gleich, die anderen kommen. Wir reden später darüber."

Nach und nach kamen alle Schüler zum Unterricht in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe.

„Guten Tag an alle. Heute werden wir über Drachen reden. Ich hätte euch gerne einen gezeigt, aber Professor Dumbledore hat es leider abgelehnt..."

Hermine erschien dann hinten in der Gruppe. Sie ging zu Harry und Ron, dem sie zulächelte. Offensichtlich hatte sie Rons Nachricht gelesen, die sie ein bisschen getröstet hatte.

Am Ende von Hagrids Unterricht gingen alle Schüler für die letzte Unterrichtsstunde des Tages zum Schloss: Anderthalb Stunden Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.

„Nach Umbridges Unterricht", sagte Ron, „dachte ich nicht, ich könnte noch den Verteidigungsunterricht verabscheuen. Ich glaubte, wir hätten das Schlimmste erlebt."

„Das ist ja auch etwas Anderes", antwortete Hermine. „Zumindest werden wir nicht während des ganzen Unterrichts in einem Buch lesen."

Harry lächelte.

„Unser beliebtester Bücherwurm in der ganzen Geschichte von Hogwarts wäre also des Lesens überdrüssig? Diesen Tag sollte man rot anstreichen", griff er ein.

„Ron, du enttäuschst mich! Dir gebührt die Rolle, mich zu sticheln. Selbst Harry war schneller als du! SUSAN! SUSAN! Ich komme gleich zurück, ich muss Susan etwas fragen."

Hermine holte Susan Bones ein, die etwas weiter stand.

„Ich glaube, dass sie meine Nachricht gelesen hat", sagte Ron plötzlich mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du ihr geschrieben hast, aber es hat gewirkt! Nun, sag mir! Was hast du geschrieben?"

„Heute Abend erfährst du mehr. Tja, normalerweise", antwortete Ron.

Als sie im Klassenzimmer ankamen, warteten die Schüler auf Professor Snape, der wie gewöhnlich erschien und die Tür zuknallte.

„Es muss deutlich sein! Die Tatsache, dass Sie alle ein Ohnegleichen in diesem Fach erhalten haben, heißt nicht, dass ich Sie als Genies betrachten werde! Ganz im Gegenteil! Die Prüfungen waren im letzten Jahr so einfach, dass selbst ein Erstklässler ein Annehmbar erhalten hätte."

Ron flüsterte leise:

„Na klar! Darum durfte Malfoy diesen Unterricht nicht weiter besuchen."

„Wir werden zuerst einige Grundlagen wiederholen! Granger, Sie glauben, Sie wüssten alles, also zeigen Sie es mir. Kommen Sie hierher."

Hermine näherte sich Snapes Arbeitstisch.

„Da einer von Ihnen in diesem Klassenzimmer einen Patronus heraufbeschwören kann, sollten Sie selber einen heraufbeschwören können, Miss Granger. Oder zumindest einen Anflug von einem Patronus."

Harry lächelte. Hermine konnte einen perfekten Patronus heraufbeschwören. Professor Snape hatte sie darum gebeten, eine schwierige Übung zu machen, und dabei gedacht, Hermine würde es nicht schaffen.

Hermine atmete tief ein.

„EXPECTO PATRONUM."

Sofort erschien ein Otter, der anfing, in der Luft zu schwimmen und im Klassenzimmer auf und ab zu gehen. Snape sah so aus, als würde er vor Wut platzen.

„Ein Patronus ist kein Spielzeug, Miss Granger. Zehn Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor. Mr Longbottom, ich vermute, Sie werden das Gleiche schaffen. Kommen Sie hierher."

Neville näherte sich und war offensichtlich erschrocken.

„Los, Longbottom."

Neville hob einen zitternden Zauberstab.

„EXPECTO PATRONUM."

Neville ließ einen Anflug von einer silbernen Wolke erscheinen. Snape schien plötzlich verwirrt, war jedoch offensichtlich begeistert, dass Hermines Leistung nicht wieder vorkam.

„Das ist ein miserabler Patronus, Longbottom. Setzen Sie sich wieder. Ihr Niveau in Zaubertränken gleicht ihrem Niveau in diesem Unterricht. Öffnen Sie Ihre Bücher auf Seite siebenunddreißig und lesen Sie das Kapitel über die Tarnungszauber. Und kein Lärm!"

Harry war begeistert. Neville hatte zwar keinen vollständigen Patronus erscheinen lassen können, aber Snape schien so frustriert, dass er ihn nicht lächerlich hatte machen können, wie er es gewollt hätte, dass er sie während des Rests des Unterrichts lange langweilige Absätze lesen ließ.

„Dieser Unterricht war eine echte Qual", sagte Ron. „Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass Umbridge wieder da war."

„Jedenfalls scheint ihm mein Patronus nicht gefallen zu haben", griff Hermine ein.

„Nevilles auch nicht! Selbst, wenn er ihn nicht richtig geschafft war, glaube ich, dass es ihn geärgert hat! Ehrlich, Harry, deine Unterrichtsstunden waren viel besser. Wir sollten Dumbledore darum bitten, dass du Snapes Stelle übernimmst."

Als sie den Gryffindor-Turm erreichten, gingen alle drei zu ihrem jeweiligen Schlafsaal. Ron stürzte sich zu seinem Bett.

„Hermine hat meine Nachricht beantwortet!", sagte er, indem er einen Brief aufmachte, der auf seinem Bett lag.

„Ich verstehe nicht, ihr habt euch gerade getroffen, hättet ihr nicht miteinander reden können?"

„Warte, Harry, du wirst verstehen. Sie hat auf der gleichen Nachricht geantwortet, die ich ihr geschrieben habe."

Harry nahm den Brief, den Ron ihm reichte.

 _Frage:_

 _Meine sehr liebe Freundin Hermine,_

 _Da unsere mündliche Kommunikation immer in eine Sackgasse zu geraten scheint, wäre es vielleicht vernünftig, wenn wir durch schriftliche Nachrichten kommunizieren würden? Ich, der dir so viele Sachen sagen möchte, aber nur linkisch reden und dich dabei sticheln kann, kann jedoch das kontrollieren, was meine Hand schreibt – zumindest mehr als das, was mein Mund sagt._

 _Sehr liebe Freundin Hermine, finden Sie diese Idee völlig absurd?_

 _Ich warte ungeduldig auf Ihre Antwort._

 _Der Junge, der „_ _die Gefühlswelt eines Teelöffels hat"_ _._

 _Antwort:_

 _Sehr lieber Junge, der die Gefühlswelt eines gutherzigen Schöpflöffels hat,_

 _Ich finde, dass Ihre Idee wegen ihrer Absurdität besonders reizend ist. Ich nehme also diese neue Art der Kommunikation an, die unserer Umgebung erspart, unsere ohrenbetäubenden Streite hören zu müssen. Da ich selber unter der gleichen Krankheit leide wie die, die Sie mir beschrieben haben – ich kann das, was ich sage, nicht kontrollieren –, ist es also vernünftig, dass ich Ihnen schriftlich antwortete._

 _Ich hoffe, dass ich schnell wieder von Ihnen lesen werde,_

 _Das Mädchen, die sich wie eine Diebin weit von ihrem Freund, den sie mag, entfernt und es bereut._

Ron schwärmte vor Freude.

„Na, was denkst du darüber, Harry?"

„Ich denke darüber, dass ihr seltsam seid."


	19. Ein seltsamer und erschütternder Traum

Hallo an alle! Hier ist das neue Kapitel meiner Übersetzung aus dem Französischen: Harry Potter et le Miroir des Ombres, von Gabrielle Lavande. Die Betaleserin dieses Kapitels war – wie eigentlich für alle anderen Kapitel – Verliebtindich.

 **Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört zu J.K. Rowling bis auf Neil, Selene und Fanely Evans, die zu Gabrielle Lavande gehören.

 **Spoiler:** Die ersten fünf Bände.

 **Harry Potter und der Spiegel der Schatten:**

Kapitel 19: Ein seltsamer und erschütternder Traum:

Nach dem Abendessen verbrachten Ron und Hermine den Abend damit, einander Nachrichten zu schicken, und benutzten dafür Pigwidgeon, der anscheinend davon begeistert war, so viel Arbeit zu haben.

„Oh!", rief Ron aus. „Es wird besser! Auf dem nennt sie mich: Mein lieber Rotschopf."

„Ron!", murrte Harry mit schläfriger Stimme. „Es ist spät! Es wird Zeit, dass wir schlafen!"

„Ja, du hast Recht! Übrigens sagt sie mir, dass es Zeit wird, für heute mit dem Nachrichtenschicken Schluss zu machen. Ich mache das Licht gleich aus."

Harry drehte sich in seinem Bett um, versuchte die Augen zu schließen bis Ron das Licht ausmachte und schlief schließlich ein.

Harry hörte dann plötzlich Sirius' Stimme, die tiefer und sanfter klang als sonst.

„Harry! Harry!"

„SIRIUS? BIST DU ES?"

„Ja, Harry, ich bin es, dein Patenonkel."

Harry sah sich um, aber er konnte nichts wahrnehmen.

„WO BIST DU? ICH SEHE DICH NICHT!"

Harry stand an einem Ort und schien, in der Luft zu schweben. Alles war ruhig und still. Dieser Ort war dunkel, eisig kalt und die Stimmung war schwer.

„Im Spiegel. Ich bin im Spiegel, in den du mich hast fallen sehen."

„LEBST DU? SIRIUS, ICH SEHE DICH NICHT!"

Harry drehte den Kopf links und rechts herum, aber nichts erschien.

„Ich bin bei dir. Ich bin tot. Du hast mich sterben sehen."

„Wo bist du? SIRIUS, WO BIST DU?"

„Im Spiegel, Harry. Ich kann nicht von ihm weggehen."

„ICH KOMME ZU DIR, ICH HOLE DICH AB."

„Nein, Harry, du würdest schließlich von den Schatten gefangen werden. Versuche nicht, zu mir zu kommen."

„Harry?"

Das war nicht mehr Sirius' Stimme, die Harry jetzt hörte, sondern eine sanfte und ruhige Frauenstimme.

„Harry?"

„MUM, BIST DU ES?"

„Ja, Harry. Du bist soviel gewachsen, mein Schatz. Wir sind so stolz auf dich."

„MUM! ICH TRÄUME, STIMMT DAS? DAS ALLES IST NICHTS ALS EIN TRAUM!"

Harry fing an, Tränen in seinen Augen zu fühlen.

„Nein, Harry. Das ist kein Traum, nicht wirklich. Dein Vater und ich sind mit Sirius zusammen. Und wir haben deinen Freund Cedric kennen gelernt."

„Harry? Hier ist dein Vater, mein Sohn."

„DAD! WO SEID IHR? WARUM SEHE ICH EUCH NICHT?"

„Die Schatten hindern dich daran. Du wirst uns nicht sehen können. Mach dir auf keinen Fall Sorgen, alles ist gut. Wir müssen im Spiegel bleiben, bis es gerichtet wird."

„ICH WERDE EUCH ABHOLEN! ICH WERDE EIN MITTEL FINDEN!"

„Nein, Harry, du kannst es nicht, wir sind die Gefangenen der Schatten. Das Licht muss wieder hergestellt werden."

„WELCHES LICHT? WAS SOLL ICH TUN?"

„Allein kannst du nichts tun. Habe Mut, Harry. Versuche auf keinen Fall, mit uns Kontakt aufzunehmen. Wenn wir es brauchen werden _wir dich_ rufen."

„UND WENN ICH EUCH BRAUCHE? WAS TUE ICH?"

„Sieh in den Spiegel, Harry. Sieh hinein."

Und wieder war es die Stimme seiner Mutter.

„Harry, mein Engel. Höre mir aufmerksam zu. Sag deinem Onkel nicht, dass du diesen Spiegel hast. Das ist das einzige Mittel, wie wir miteinander kommunizieren können. Ich denke, dass es einen Spion in deiner Nähe gibt."

„WOHER WISST IHR DAS?"

„Die Tatsache, dass wir nicht physisch da sind, heißt nicht, dass wir nichts wissen. Harry, vor allem darfst du nichts davon deinem Onkel noch deinem Cousin sagen, das ist sehr wichtig."

„EINVERSTANDEN, ICH WERDE NICHTS SAGEN."

„Wir müssen jetzt weg, Harry. Wir werden zurückkehren."

„NEIN, SAGT MIR, WIE ICH DAS LICHT WIEDERHERSTELLEN SOLL! SAGT ES MIR! SAGT ES MIR!"

Harry fuhr aus dem Schlaf hoch. Er drehte sich zu seinem Nachttisch um und sah, wie ein blendendes Licht davon ausging. Es war der Spiegel, den ihm Sirius geschenkt hatte, der plötzlich verlosch. Er ergriff ihn und fing an zu schreien.

„MUM! DAD! KOMMT ZURÜCK!"

Alle, die schliefen, wachten wegen Harrys Schreien plötzlich auf. Ron ging zu seinem Freund.

„Harry! Was ist denn los? Was ist mit dir?"

„Ich habe mit ihnen dank dem Spiegel gesprochen! Ich habe sie gehört!"

„Wie, Harry, dieser Spiegel funktioniert nicht!"

„DOCH, ER FUNKTIONIERT! ICH HABE SIE GEHÖRT, SAGE ICH DIR!"

„Gut, komm mit. Du musst dich ein bisschen beruhigen. Ich schicke Hermine eine Nachricht. Wir reden im Gemeinschaftsraum darüber."

Ron kritzelte etwas auf ein Pergament und band es an Pigwidgeons Bein.

„Fliege hin und picke sie wach, wenn sie schläft!"

Pigwidgeon flog durch das Fenster davon. Ron und Harry gingen dann zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter.


	20. Sicherheitsfragen

Hallo an alle! Hier ist die nächste Folge von meiner Übersetzung aus dem Französischen: Harry Potter et le Miroir des Ombres, von Gabrielle Lavande. Danke an sie, dass sie mir erlaubte, diese Geschichte zu übersetzen, an Verliebtindich, die meine Übersetzung verbesserte, und natürlich an euch, die mich lest!

 **Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört zu J.K. Rowling bis auf Neil, Selene und Fanely Evans, die zu Gabrielle Lavande gehören.

 **Spoiler:** Die ersten fünf Bände.

 **Harry Potter und der Spiegel der Schatten:**

Kapitel 20: Sicherheitsfragen:

Harry und Ron setzten sich auf die Sofas im Gemeinschaftsraum. Hermine kam wenige Sekunden später an.

„Was ist so dringend?", sagte sie, indem sie sich die Augen rieb.

„Harry hatte eine Vision", antwortete Ron.

„ES WAR KEINE VISION! DAS WAR REAL!"

„Ja, gut, okay! Es ist nicht nötig, dass du dich ärgerst. Erkläre es uns dann."

Harry erzählte alles, was er wusste. Er sagte ihnen, sein Onkel habe gemeint, dass ein Spiegel hinter dem Schleier stand, hinter den Sirius gefallen war, und er erzählte ihnen alles, was er in seinem Traum gehört hatte.

„Und dann, als ich erwachte, strahlte ein blendendes Licht vom Spiegel aus, den mir Sirius geschenkt hatte, und ich habe vergeblich versucht, sie wieder zu rufen."

„Du musst all das deinem Onkel erzählen, Harry", sagte Hermine plötzlich.

„Wie bitte? Du hast wohl nichts davon verstanden, was ich gerade gesagt habe! Meine Mum hat mich darum gebeten, dass ich ihm nichts sage!"

„Und was, wenn es Voldemort wäre, Harry? Daran hattest du nicht gedacht! Er kann vielleicht deinen Geist manipulieren und es kann sein, dass _er_ dich diese Stimmen hören lässt."

„NEIN, HERMINE, DAS KANN NICHT SEIN, DAS IST NICHT VOLDEMORT! ICH HÄTTE ES GEFÜHLT, WENN ER ES GEWESEN WÄRE!"

„Harry, du weißt nichts davon. Letztes Mal glaubtest du auch, es wäre ein Traum, und du hast Sirius verloren."

„UND WIE ERKLÄRST DU DAS LICHT AUF DEM SPIEGEL?"

Ron näherte sich dem Fenster, schaute hinter den Vorhang und sagte:

„Heute Nacht ist Vollmond."

Überrascht drehte sich Harry um und begriff dann schließlich, was Ron meinte.

„Moment mal, sag mir nicht, dass du denkst, das Licht, das ich gesehen habe, wäre der Abglanz eines Mondstrahls?"

Ron drehte sich zu Hermine um, die ihn zustimmend ansah.

„ES KANN DOCH NICHT WAHR SEIN, IHR SEID SO ENGSTIRNIG! NACH ALL DEM, WAS WIR ERLEBT HABEN!"

„Harry, wir glauben dir, aber gestehe zu, dass es möglich ist."

„DASS ES MÖGLICH IST? DASS ES MÖGLICH IST? STEHT IHR IN MEINEM GEIST, UM DAS ZU WISSEN? ICH DENKE, DASS ICH DIE BESTE STELLE DAFÜR HABE, ODER? ALSO MUSS ES DEUTLICH SEIN, ES IST EURE SACHE, WENN IHR EINANDER LIEBER NACHRICHTEN SCHICKT ALS EUCH DARUM ZU SORGEN, WAS PASSIERT. ABER MISCHT EUCH AB JETZT NICHT MEHR IN _MEINE_ SACHEN EIN!"

Harry ging sich zur Treppe zu den Schlafsälen und drehte sich noch ein letztes Mal um.

„NOCH EINES: ICH VERBIETE EUCH, MIT IRGENDWEM VON DEM ZU REDEN, WAS ICH EUCH GERADE GESAGT HABE. ICH BIN VERNÜNFTIG GENUG, UM DAS ZU BEURTEILEN, WAS PASSIERT."

Von dem verärgert, was er gehört hatte, ging er dann schlafen. Er war enttäuscht, dass seine eigene Freunde ihm nicht glaubten. Als Ron in den Schlafsaal zurückkam, tat Harry, als schliefe er, um nicht weiter zu reden. Am nächsten Tag wartete er, bis Ron den Schlafsaal verlassen hatte, bevor er aufstand. Er zog sich schnell an und ging zum Frühstück hinunter. In der Großen Halle saßen Ron und Hermine schon da und frühstückten gerade. Harry ignorierte sie völlig und setzte sich neben Neville und Ginny.

„Morgen."

„Hallo, Harry!", antwortete Ginny, die etwas erstaunt war. „Hast du nicht gesehen? Ron und Hermine sitzen dort drüben."

„Wer?"

„Ach... Alles klar."

Harry fing an, sich ein wenig Tee einzuschenken, als eine ungewöhnliche Aufregung hörbar wurde. Eine Menge Jungen waren vom Stuhl aufgestanden, um etwas anzuschauen, was in der Nähe des Ravenclaw-Tischs zu geschehen schien.

„Oh nein!", sagte Ginny. „Das stimmt doch nicht? Sie hat das nicht getan?"

Harry folgte Ginnys Blick. Am Ravenclaw-Tisch saß Luna neben ihren Freundinnen, doch sie hatte all die Kleinigkeiten, die sie gewöhnlich trug, nicht dabei. Sie hatte wieder ihr schönes Veelaaussehen, das sie hatte, als Bill geheiratet hatte. Die Jungen aus den anderen Häusern fingen an, sich dem Ravenclaw-Tisch zu nähern, und bald waren sie etwa zwanzig um sie herum.

„Harry!", sagte Ginny. „Sie hat mir gestern gesagt, du hättest ihr geegnüber eine Bemerkung gemacht, dass sie sich nicht akzeptierte. Ich glaube, sie hat das ernst genommen."

Harry fühlte sich schuldig. Er hatte Luna wegen des Ärgers etwas gesagt, was er bedauerte, und da waren die Folgen. Er war an Lunas Problemen Schuld. Er stand plötzlich auf, ging mit eiligen Schritten zum Ravenclaw-Tisch, hielt die Menge der Jungen fern, die vor Luna standen, und ergriff ihren Arm.

„Folge mir! Schnell, Luna! Bleib nicht hier."

Luna nickte und folgte Harry zur Treppe.

„Harry, wo führst du mich hin?"

„Zu einem ruhigen Ort!"

Harry wusste, wohin er gehen sollte. Der Raum der Wünsche war perfekt, um etwas Ruhe zu bekommen. Als er also den Raum betrat, war dieser zu einem gemütlichen, mit Blau und Weiß dekorierten Ort mit zwei Sesseln nahe eines Kamins geworden. Sie setzten sich und Harry ergriff dann das Wort.

„Es tut mir Leid, Luna, es ist meine Schuld, dass dich alle ärgern. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen, gestern war ich etwas verärgert. Ich habe das, was ich dir gesagt habe, nicht wirklich so gemeint."

„Oh, doch hast du es! Und ich danke dir für das, was du mir gesagt hast. Du hast mich verstehen lassen, dass das Schlimmste nicht all die Belästigungen waren, die du selbst gesehen hast, sondern die Tatsache, dass ich mich nicht akzeptierte. Mein Dad und viele Leute sagten mir, dass ich dumm war, mich zu verkleiden, und dass ich die Tatsache, dass ich eine Veela bin, nicht geheim halten sollte. Aber du warst der erste, der mir sagte, dass der Grund, aus dem ich mich versteckte, war, dass ich mich nicht akzeptierte. Nun bin ich trotzdem stolz auf das, was mir meine Mutter geschenkt hat. Sie ist es, die mich so gemacht hat wie ich bin. Und ich denke, dass sie traurig wäre, wenn sie sehen würde, dass ich mich stets verstecke. Also denke ich, dass ich dir danken soll."

„Sie werden dich aber weiter belästigen. Was wirst du machen, wenn es weitergeht?"

„Na, ich werde mich daran gewöhnen müssen, glaube ich! Ich bin sowieso nicht die einzige Veela auf der Welt."

„Ich würde mich schuldig fühlen, wenn dir irgendwas passieren würde. Ich... Warte, ich habe eine Idee."

Harry zog die Uhr aus seiner Tasche und ergriff eine Feder, die er in Tinte tränkte. Auf einem der beiden Zeiger, die ihm übrig blieben, schrieb er einen Namen: Luna.

„Harry, das ist eine sehr wertvolle Uhr, du hättest meinen Namen nicht schreiben sollen!"

„Ich schreibe die Namen der Leute, die ich liebe... naja, ich meine... ich will nicht, dass dir meinetwegen irgendwas passiert."

Luna stand von ihrem Sessel auf.

„Danke, Harry. Ich gehe jetzt, der Unterricht fängt gleich an. Bis bald."

Luna verließ den Raum und ließ Harry allein. Er wusste nicht mehr, was mit ihm los war, und fragte sich, ob nicht jemand in sein Glas ein bisschen Enthüllo gegossen hätte, ohne dass er es gesehen hätte.


	21. Zeige mir deine Karten

Hallo an alle! Hier ist das neue Kapitel von meiner Übersetzung aus dem Französischen: Harry Potter et le Miroir des Ombres, von Gabrielle Lavande. Danke an Verliebtindich für seine Korrekturen. Wie bitte? Für _ihre_ Korrekturen? Tja, ist ja egal, oder?

 **Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört zu J.K. Rowling bis auf Neil, Selene und Fanely Evans, die zu Gabrielle Lavande gehören.

 **Spoiler:** Die ersten fünf Bände.

 **Harry Potter und der Spiegel der Schatten:**

Kapitel 21: Zeige mir deine Karten und ich erzähle dir von deiner Zukunft:

Der Unterrichtstag war schrecklich für Harry. Er wollte nicht mit Ron und Hermine reden und tat alles, um sie während des Tages zu meiden. Sein Wahrsageunterricht war der letzte des Tages und er dachte, dass er zumindest da seine Ruhe haben könnte. Als er sich jedoch an seinen gewöhnlichen Platz setzte, setzte sich Ron neben ihn.

„Darf ich hier sitzen?", fragte er schüchtern.

„Mach, was du willst!"

„Ich habe Professor McGonagall gefragt, ob ich Wahrsagen weiter besuchen dürfte. Nur so."

Harry antwortete nicht. Ron hatte nicht _nur so_ Wahrsagen weiter besuchen wollen. Aber er hatte ihn verraten, so dass Harry entschied, ihn völlig zu ignorieren.

„Hallo an alle!", rief Professor Trelawney aus. „Heute werden wir die Tarotkarten studieren. Bitte nehmen Sie alle einen Stapel Arkana. Jeder sollte zweiundzwanzig Karten haben. Wir werden mit einem einfachen Legen anfangen."

Harry verstand wirklich nicht, wozu all diese Karten nutzten. Es war ein wahres Kauderwelsch. Er wusste nicht, wie er sich an all diese Definitionen erinnern würde. Professor Trelawney ging von Tisch zu Tisch und blieb vor Harry stehen.

„Mr Potter! Bitte lassen Sie mich Ihre Karten sehen. Vor allem müssen Sie sie nacheinander umdrehen."

Harry drehte zuerst die erste Karte um.

„Die Stärke. Symbol von Mut, aber auch von Handlung und Berühmtheit... dann haben Sie... Die Sonne... hm... wohltuende Karte... Ein Alliierter... wunderbare Beziehungen, besonders mit einer Freundin. Einer sehr, sehr guten Freundin... und Freunde um Sie herum... vertrauenswürdige."

„Tatsächlich?", sagte Harry. „Ich glaube nicht, nein..."

Er wich Rons Blick aus.

„Dann, in Opposition haben wir... den Herrscher auf dem Kopf... Eine oder mehrere Personen wollen Ihnen übel, Potter. Jemand hat Sie verraten oder wird Sie verraten. Oder sonst will jemand Ihren Tod."

„Ehrlich?"

„Die vorletzte Karte... Der Turm... Schwarze Magie, eine mächtige Magie, die Ihren zukünftigen Tod verursachen könnte. Blut... viel Blut um Sie herum... eine riesige Katastrophe oder ein Sturz! Drehen Sie die letzte Karte um, Potter."

Harry drehte die letzte Karte seines Spiels um.

„Der Tod auf dem Kopf! Mein armer Junge... Nichts Schlimmeres konnte Ihnen geschehen... Ihr Schicksal steht wirklich gänzlich vorgeschrieben. Der Tod steht um Sie herum. Ein riesiger Umsturz."

Harry musste während des ganzen Unterrichts Professor Trelawneys Klagen erleiden. Nichts konnte peinlicher sein. Also entschied er, an jenem Abend nicht zu essen, und ging schlafen, gerade nachdem er seine Wahrsagenaufgabe über den Sinn des Arkanums Nummer siebzehn, des Sterns geschrieben hatte.

Am nächsten Tag hatte Harry genug freie Zeit, um Recherchen in der Bibliothek anzufangen. Er wollte mehr über den Spiegel erfahren, in dem Sirius gestorben war... Vielleicht würde er etwas in den Büchern der Bibliothek finden. Aber die Menge an Recherchen, die dafür nötig war, schien ihm unüberwindlich... Er erinnerte sich daran, wie viel Zeit sie gebraucht hatten, als sie über Nicolas Flamel recherchiert hatten. Und damals war er nicht allein gewesen. Aber diese Recherchen waren ihm wichtig. Er wollte verstehen. Vielleicht würde er Sirius retten können... und vielleicht auch seine Eltern, warum nicht? Wenn er sie gehört hatte, bedeutete das vielleicht, dass sie nicht vollkommen tot waren? Diese winzige Hoffnung ermutigte ihn zu recherchieren.

„Hallo, Harry."

„Ach, guten Tag, Luna!"

„Du siehst sehr beschäftigt aus", sagte Luna, indem sie sich neben ihn setzte. „Was suchst du?"

„Ich recherchiere über einen besonderen Spiegel."

„Möchtest du Hilfe? Ich bin es dir ja schuldig nach dem, was gestern passiert ist."

„Na... tja, wenn du willst... Aber ich denke nicht, dass du mir glauben wirst... Ron und Hermine haben mir nicht geglaubt."

„Erzähl mal! Vielleicht kann ich dir helfen."

Harry erzählte Luna die Geschichte mit allen Details, wie als er sie Ron und Hermine erzählt hatte.

„Schatten, sagst du? Das ist ein bisschen seltsam."

„Du glaubst mir auch nicht", sagte Harry, der offensichtlich enttäuscht war.

„Warum sollte ich dir nicht glauben? Nicht nur du hast letztes Jahr Stimmen hinter diesem Spiegel gehört. Ich habe auch eine gehört! Übrigens habe ich gerade etwas verstanden."

Harry starrte Luna überrascht an. Endlich glaubte ihm jemand und betrachtete ihn nicht als einen Verrückten. Natürlich wurde Luna selbst nicht als geistlich gesund betrachtet, aber es war Harry völlig egal. Sie war nicht verrückt, sie hatte nur eine weitere Anschauung der Dinge.

„Die Stimme, die ich gehört habe, kam mir bekannt vor, aber ich wagte es nicht, mir zu sagen, sie wäre es."

„Wen hast du gehört, Luna?"

„Meine Mutter, die gestorben ist. Sie ist die einzige verstorbene Person, die ich gut kannte. Deswegen habe ich nur eine Stimme gehört und du mehrere, Harry... aber du hast sie nicht wieder erkennen können... es ist schwierig, wenn mehrere Leute gleichzeitig reden. Ich will genauso sehr wie du wissen, was dieser Spiegel ist. Ich möchte so sehr mit meiner Mutter reden, so wie du es tun konntest."

„Vielleicht wirst du dank Sirius' Spiegel mit ihr reden können, wir könnten schauen, ob es funktioniert."

„Danke, Harry... du hast Recht... vielleicht."

„Fangen wir mit unseren Recherchen an? Zu zweit wird es schneller gehen."

„Ja! Nun, ich habe schon eine Theorie. Stellen wir uns vor, Sirius' Spiegel funktioniert wie Flohpulver, wenn man nur den Kopf in den Kamin steckt. Du konntest trotz der Distanz mit ihm kommunizieren. Darum hat er ihn dir gegeben, damit du mit ihm reden konntest. Das hat er dir letztes Jahr gesagt."

„Ja, so ist es, denke ich! Aber ich habe ihn nie benutzt."

„Stellen wir uns jetzt vor, dass Sirius einen anderen Spiegel hatte, der deinem gleicht, als er ins Ministerium gestürzt und hinter den Schleier gefallen ist..."

„Das erklärt, warum ich Licht aus diesem Spiegel habe ausstrahlen sehen. Deswegen habe ich gestern all diese Stimmen gehört... Ja, aber warum hat er vorher nicht versucht, mit mir Kontakt aufzunehmen?"

„Stimmt... Vielleicht konnte er nicht... vielleicht hindern ihn die 'Schatten' daran. Immerhin hätten sie gestern länger mit dir reden können, aber sie haben es nicht getan. Weil sie es nicht konnten. Die Frage ist: Was sind diese Schatten? Und vor allem..."

„Was ist dieser Spiegel? Ein Spiegel, dank dem man mit Toten reden kann. Und warum steht er im Ministerium? Hat er eine andere Besonderheit?"

„Ja, vielleicht ist er noch zu etwas Anderem nütze... Ich denke, dass es die wahrscheinlichste Theorie ist... Unsere Chancen, etwas zu entdecken, sind gering... der Spiegel wird gut überwacht und sehr wenige Leute kennen seine Existenz, da er in der Mysteriumsabteilung steht. Und es gibt etwas Anderes. Wer ist dieser Spion?"

„Ich habe eine Idee darüber...", antwortete Harry traurig.

„Du sprichst von deinem Cousin? Ich weiß nicht... Diese plötzliche Verhaltensänderung ist doch seltsam..."

„Wir hatten an den Imperiusfluch gedacht, aber meine Uhr steht nicht auf 'Gefährdet'. Der Sprechende Hut kann sich nicht irren. Er ist einfach so."

„Deine Tante macht sich keine Sorgen?"

„Nein... aber er ist ihr Sohn... Alle Eltern sind ein bisschen blind, wenn es um ihre Kinder geht."

„Gut, dann sollten wir zuerst über diesen Spiegel recherchieren. Wir werden auch Untersuchungen machen müssen, was den Spion betrifft. Ich glaube, dass ich ein Buch über magische Spiegel gesehen habe, ich schau mal, ob er auf einem der Regale dort drüben steht."

Luna stand auf, um nach den Büchern zu schauen. Harry war begeistert, dass Luna bei ihm war. Ihre Hilfe war ihm viel wert, aber dazu mochte er auch ihre Gesellschaft sehr. Für ihn war sie eine Person, der er alles sagen konnte, ohne zu fürchten, sie würde ihm in die Quere kommen. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass er mit ihr so eng verbunden sein würde, noch dass sie sich so sehr ähnelten. Sie, die Veela, die wegen ihrer Schönheit belästigt wurde, und er, der Junge mit der berühmten Narbe. Beide ertrugen diesen Ruhm nur schwer. Beide hatten geliebte Menschen verloren. Beide sahen und hörten seltsame Dinge.

'Aber haben wir beide die gleichen Gefühle zueinander?', fragte sich Harry.

Plötzlich hörte er ein langes Piepsen. Harry zog seine Uhr heraus. Lunas Zeiger zeigte auf 'Gefährdet'. Harry stand auf und ging eilig durch die Bibliothek.

„LUNA? LUNA, WO BIST DU?"

„HIER!"

Harry folgte dem Klang ihrer Stimme und hörte, wie etwas zu Boden stürzte. Als er ankam, merkte er, dass ein Regal auf Luna heruntergefallen war. Sie sah bewusstlos aus.

„WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!"

Der Regal erhob sich wieder und Harry legte die Bücher beiseite, die auf Luna gefallen waren. Blut floss aus ihrer Schläfe. Schüler fingen an, sich um sie zu sammeln.

„JEMAND MUSS MADAM POMFREY HERBEIRUFEN! BEEILT EUCH!"

Harry versuchte, Luna zu wecken.

„Luna, antworte mir bitte! Was ist geschehen?"

Luna kniff die Augen mit Schwierigkeit zusammen.

„Ich... ich weiß nicht mehr. Ich glaube... jemanden... gehört."

„WER?"

Doch Luna fiel in Ohnmacht. Madam Pomfrey kam einige Augenblicke später an.


	22. Unterricht mit Dumbledore

Hallo an alle! Hier ist das neue Kapitel von meiner Übersetzung aus dem Französischen: Harry Potter et le Miroir des Ombres, von Gabrielle Lavande. Einen ganz lieben Dank an Verliebtindich, meine Betaleserin.

 **Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört zu J.K. Rowling bis auf Neil, Selene und Fanely Evans, die zu Gabrielle Lavande gehören.

 **Spoiler:** Die ersten fünf Bände.

 **Harry Potter und der Spiegel der Schatten:**

Kapitel 22: Unterricht mit Dumbledore:

Luna wurde in den Krankenflügel gebracht.

„Es ist nichts", antwortete Madam Pomfrey. „Sie hat fast nichts. Glücklicherweise für sie hat sie gespürt, dass das Regal fiel, und sie konnte ihm teilweise ausweichen. Jetzt erholt sie sich und muss mindestens zwei Tage lang liegen bleiben."

Harry war in seine Gedanken vertieft. Jemand hatte das Regal auf Luna fallen lassen. Aber wer?

„Hast deine Veela schützen wollen, Potter?", rief Malfoy hinter Harry aus. „Deine arme kleine Luna ist unter einen Haufen von Büchern zusammengestürzt... sie braucht wirklich wenig!"

Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson und Mark lachten.

„Du warst es, Malfoy, oder? Du hast das Regal fallen lassen!"

„Ich? Wie kannst du es wagen, mich so anzuklagen? Du hast keinen Beweis! Aber du bist ja daran gewöhnt! Du klagst jeden an!"

„Dein Vater ist ein Todesser. Sogar ein Todesser auf der Flucht. Wenn er unschuldig ist, dann soll er aus seinem Versteck kommen und sich rechtfertigen!"

„Mein Vater braucht nichts vor irgendjemandem rechtfertigen! Wie mir kann man ihm nichts vorwerfen. Nicht wahr, Mark?"

„Sehr wahr, Draco! Du saßt ruhig bei Pansy, während ich nach einem BUCH suchte."

„Du siehst also, Potter, dass ich es nicht war. Du glaubst doch nicht, dass dich dein Cousin belügen könnte. Gehen wir, ich denke, dass Potter noch viel zu tun hat. Wie zum Beispiel verrückte Dinge rumzuerzählen!"

Die drei Slytherin gingen zu ihren Schlafsälen zurück. Harry konnte es nicht fassen. Nicht Draco war für Lunas Unfall verantwortlich, sondern Mark. Er konnte während der nächsten Nacht deswegen nicht schlafen. Es konnte nicht anders sein. Mark war doch der Spion. Er war Malfoy beigetreten. Und Harry konnte mit niemandem darüber reden: Seine Tante hörte ihm nicht zu und er wollte nicht mit Ron und Hermine darüber reden, auf die er noch sauer war. Also verlief dieser Tag unter den schlimmsten Bedingungen. Er konnte im Unterricht nicht zuhören.

Er ging zu seinem Okklumentikunterricht in Dumbledores Büro in der Hoffnung, dass der Schulleiter ihm zumindest zuhören würde. Als er aber die Statue erreichte, wurde ihm plötzlich bewusst, dass er vergessen hatte, Professor McGonagall nach dem Passwort zu fragen. Er wollte zu ihr gehen, um danach zu fragen, als der Mechanismus der Treppe los ging. Harry ging die Treppe bis zu Dumbledores Büro hoch.

„Guten Abend, Harry! Bist du für deinen Okklumentikunterricht bereit? Oder möchtest du zuerst mit mir über etwas reden?"

„Ähm... Ja, Professor."

„Gut, denn es ist wichtig, dass du keine Sorgen hast, das weißt du?"

„Ja, natürlich."

Obwohl Harry verstand, warum man auf ihn so aufmerksam war, fing dieser ständige Überschutz an, ihn zu peinigen.

„Du machst dir Sorgen um deinen Cousin, stimmt das?", sagte Dumbledore plötzlich.

„Ich muss gestehen, dass ich mir nicht mehr um meinen Cousin Sorgen mache", gab Harry zu, „sondern eher um die Folgen seiner Taten auf seine Umgebung."

„Du denkst, dass dein Cousin beeinflussbar ist?"

„Ja, genau."

„Nun, ich denke, dass du völlig Recht hast."

Harry war überrascht. Endlich verstand ihn jemand.

„Dein Cousin ist beeinflussbar, Harry, aber ich denke, dass ihm deine Tante auch beigebracht hat, richtig zu überlegen. Also glaube ich nicht, dass er zu den schlimmen Taten, wegen derer du ihn anklagst, fähig ist."

„Aber er hat..."

„Was hat er getan?", fiel ihm Dumbledore ins Wort. „Hast du ihn etwas tun sehen?"

Harry verkniff sich seinen Ärger. Dumbledore hatte das gleiche Verhalten wie alle anderen. Noch schlimmer: Das, was ihm Dumbledore gerade gesagt hatte, erinnerte ihn an Malfoys Rede.

„Willst du mir noch etwas sagen?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Nein, Professor."

„Gut, dann, fangen wir mit dem Unterricht an! Ich habe den Entschluss getroffen, dir Okklumentik beizubringen, Harry, weil ich denke, dass deine schlechte Beziehung zu deinem Verteidigungslehrer verursacht hat, dass deine Fortschritte weniger groß sind als sie sein sollten."

Dumbledore benutzte dann sein Denkarium und sagte:

„Geh bitte in Stellung. Ich glaube, dass dir Professor Snape die notwendige Basis beigebracht hat. Sag mir, wenn du dich bereit fühlst."

„Sie können loslegen!"

Dumbledore griff an. Die Macht des Angriffs war so stark, dass es für Harry schwierig war, ihn zu bekämpfen, so dass ihn der Zauber schließlich überfiel. Harry erinnerte sich dann an Lunas Unfall am vorigen Tag. Er sah wieder, wie er die Bücher um sie beiseite legte, dann löschte sich alles aus.

„Konzentriere dich besser als das, Harry! Du darfst dich nicht von deinen Gefühlen oder deinen Sorgen überfallen lassen. Bist du bereit?"

Harry fasste sich wieder und ergriff seinen Zauberstab wieder richtig.

„Ich bin bereit!"

Dumbledore griff zum zweiten Mal an. Diesmal fing Harry an zu bekämpfen, aber schließlich war Dumbledores Stärke spürbar. Harry fiel in völlige Dunkelheit. Er hörte die Stimmen seiner Eltern.

„Der Spiegel... das ist das einzige Mittel, damit wir miteinander kommunizieren. Ich denke, dass ein Spion in deiner Nähe ist..."

Harry kämpfte mit aller Kraft. Dumbledore durfte nichts wissen... Er musste Sirius' Spiegel behalten.

„... Harry, vor allem darfst du deinem Onkel und deinem Cousin nichts davon erzählen, das ist sehr wichtig."

„NEIN... ICH WILL NICHT, DASS SIE ES WISSEN!", rief Harry aus.

Doch vergeblich: Dumbledores Macht war zu stark, dass er sie besiegen konnte. Plötzlich sah Harry, wie Sirius' Spiegel ein blendendes Licht widerspiegelte.

„NEIN, ER GEHÖRT MIR!"

Harry war plötzlich wieder bei Sinne.

„Das ist gut, Harry. Du hast es geschafft, die Wirkung meines Zaubers abzuwerfen. Offenbar schreitest du fort."

Harry nickte, aber er blieb misstrauisch. Dumbledore hatte seine Gedanken gesehen und er würde sein Geheimnis ganz bestimmt enthüllen.

„Hast du das getan, worum dich deine Mutter gebeten hat, Harry? Du hast deinem Onkel nichts über dieses Ereignis gesagt?"

Dumbledores Gesicht wurde ernst. Harry, der von diesen plötzlichen Fragen erstaunt war, zögerte einen Augenblick.

„Ich habe nichts gesagt, aber..."

„Sehr gut. Sag niemandem je etwas über diesen Spiegel. Selbst wenn deine drei Freunde Bescheid wissen, darfst du weder deinem Onkel noch irgendwem sonst etwas sagen."

„Aber ich... Sie..."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Harry. Ich werde dieses Geheimnis bewahren. Behalte Sirius' Spiegel aufmerksam. Du musst unbedingt gut auf ihn achten."

„Ähm... Ja, Professor."

„Und übe weiter Okklumentik, bevor du ins Bett gehst. Übrigens solltest du das jetzt machen. Der Unterricht ist für heute vorbei, du hast einen mächtigen Zauber bekämpft und du musst dich erholen."

„Aber Professor! Ich möchte verstehen."

„Harry, du weißt, dass ich dir wie dein Onkel nicht alles sagen kann. Ich verdächtige, dass es einen Verräter gibt. Aber wir haben viele Vorteile: Wir haben sehr erstaunliche Alliierte. Eines sollst du wissen: Wenn nur wenige über die Macht dieses Spiegels Bescheid wissen, haben wir gute Chancen, dass der Feind wichtige Elemente nie erfährt. Um dies sicherzustellen, musst du regelmäßig üben."

„Gut, Professor."

„Geh hin und erhole dich jetzt, Harry. Gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht, Professor."

Harry ging zu seinem Schlafsaal. Er war nicht sicher, ob er alles verstanden hatte, aber vor allem verstand er nicht, warum alle das Offenbare zu leugnen schienen. Mark war der Spion. Es konnte nicht anders sein.


	23. Schuldig oder beeinflusst?

Hallo an alle! Hier ist das neue Kapitel von meiner Übersetzung aus dem Französischen: Harry Potter et le Miroir des Ombres, von Gabrielle Lavande. Habe ich euch schon mal gesagt, dass Verliebtindich daran Schuld ist, wenn ihr immer noch Fehler seht? Wenn nein, dann habe ich es jetzt getan! :-p

 **Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört zu J.K. Rowling bis auf Neil, Selene und Fanely Evans, die zu Gabrielle Lavande gehören.

 **Spoiler:** Die ersten fünf Bände.

 **Harry Potter und der Spiegel der Schatten:**

Kapitel 23: Schuldig oder beeinflusst?

Harry ging Ron und Hermine immer noch aus dem Weg. Die Lage wurde immer schwieriger. Mit all den Sorgen, die er hatte, wäre ihm ihre Freundschaft sehr hilfreich gewesen. Rons und Hermines bedrückte Blicke während der Unterrichtsstunden und der Mahlzeiten wurden störend. Er wollte mit ihnen reden, aber nicht er sollte den ersten Schritt machen. Deshalb machte Harry nach dem Abendessen seine Hausaufgaben in seinem Schlafsaal. Aber die angehäufte Müdigkeit schien stärker zu sein. Am vorigen Tag hatte er eine schlaflose Nach verbracht. Seine Augenlider fielen schnell zu.

„Harry?"

„DAD?"

Zum zweiten Mal befand sich Harry im Dunkeln und hörte die Stimme seines Vaters in der Ferne.

„Ja, Harry. Ich kann nicht lange mit dir reden. Ich möchte dir nur sagen, dass du Dumbledore vertrauen musst, er ist der Einzige, der die Lage versteht. Und vergiss deine Okklumentikübungen nicht."

„ABER WOHER WEISST DU DAS ALLES?"

„Wir sind überall... ich muss weg, ich kann es dir nicht erklären, ich werde dich wieder herbeirufen, Harry. Bis bald."

„NEIN! GEH NICHT EINFACH WEG, DAD! DAD!"

Harry erwachte plötzlich und sah Ron neben sich sitzen.

„MEIN SPIEGEL!"

„Da ist er, Harry. Ich habe es gesehen, ich habe das Licht gesehen und ich habe gesehen, wie etwas Purpurnes daraus kommen wollte. Eine Art Dampf. Aber der Spiegel ist vorher verloschen."

Ron gab Harry den Spiegel zurück und entschied sich nach einigen stillen Augenblicken zu reden.

„Es tut mir Leid, Harry. Ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen, aber ich dachte, dass Vold..."

„Es ist nichts. Sagen wir, nichts ist geschehen. Mein Vater hat mir diesmal sowieso fast nichts gesagt."

„Es ist noch früh, die anderen sitzen immer noch im Gemeinschaftsraum und Hermine mit ihnen. Wir könnten zu ihr gehen und ihr all das erzählen."

„Nein, nicht heute Abend, Ron. Ich glaube, mein Vater hatte nicht genug Zeit, um mir alles zu sagen. Ich werde meine Okklumentikübungen machen und schlafen gehen. Vielleicht wird er mich wieder herbeirufen. Offenbar kann er es nur tun, wenn ich schlafe, weil mir meine Mutter letztes Mal gesagt hat, dass es nicht wirklich ein Traum war. Wir werden Morgen früh darüber reden. Geh hin und erkläre es ihr, wenn du es willst."

„Gut. Dann lasse ich dich", sagte Ron etwas enttäuscht und verließ den Schlafsaal mit einem letzten Gruß.

Harry war sich der Enttäuschung seines Freundes bewusst geworden, aber er wollte um jeden Preis seinen Vater hören. Obwohl ihm die Versöhnung mit seinen Freunden höchst wichtig war, war er sich zumindest dessen sicher, dass er sie am nächsten Tag wiedersehen würde... die Stimme seiner Eltern würde er aber vielleicht nie wieder hören. Da er gleichzeitig ungeduldig und besorgt war, hatte Harry Schwierigkeiten einzuschlafen.

Als er also am Freitagmorgen aufwachte, war Harry sehr enttäuscht, dass ihn sein Vater nicht wieder herbeigerufen hatte. Er war als erster aufgestanden, und da er die anderen nicht wecken wollte, bereitete er sich schnell vor, bevor er den Schlafsaal verließ und zur Großen Halle zum Frühstück ging.

Harry, der in seine Gedanken vertieft war, ging die Treppe langsam herunter und blickte ins Leere.

„Noch in deine Gedanken vertieft, Harry?"

Harry drehte sich um.

„Luna! Nun, wie geht es dir? Geht es dir besser?"

„Oh, ja. Nur ein kleiner Schlag auf den Kopf, ich werde bloß eine kleine Narbe an der Schläfe haben!"

Harry lächelte.

„Du wirst sehen, dass man sich schnell daran gewöhnt."

Luna lächelte zurück. Harry traf die Entscheidung, mit ihr vom Unfall zu sprechen.

„Es tut mir Leid, Luna. Es ist Mark, der das Regal auf dich fallen ließ. Es hat es mich deutlich verstehen lassen. Das ist ein Glück, dass du bemerkt hast, dass das Regal fiel und ihm deswegen ein wenig ausweichen konntest."

„Ich habe es nicht bemerkt, Harry. Ich habe eine Stimme gehört, die laut genug sagte 'das Regal wird fallen'. Darum konnte ich ihm ein wenig ausweichen."

„Ich war aber die erste Person, die eingegriffen hat! Wer hätte es sagen können?"

„Die Stimme, die ich gehört habe, flüsterte, also kann ich nicht sicher sein, wer es war. Und es war zumindest eine Person da in meiner Nähe. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber..."

„Aber...? Erkläre, was du meinst, Luna!"

„Wenn es Mark ist, der das Regal fallen ließ, dann denke ich, dass er es war, den ich gehört habe. Harry, es war Mark. _Er_ hat von dem Fall des Regals gesprochen, aber ich weiß nicht, mit wem er sprach."

„Malfoy sollte anscheinend nicht bei ihm gewesen sein. Aber vielleicht hat er mich belogen."

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe nur eine einzige Stimme gehört. Aber er war nicht besonders diskret, weil es deutlich hörbar war, selbst wenn es ein Flüstern war. Es gibt aber eine andere Möglichkeit."

„Welche?"

„Er hat mich gewarnt. Er hat ziemlich diskret, aber laut genug gesprochen, dass ich ihn hörte. Malfoy hat ihn vielleicht darum gebeten, es zu tun, und er hat es getan, weil er es als eine Herauforderung angesehen hat. Aber vielleicht wollte er unterbewusst nicht, dass ich verletzt werde, und darum habe ich ihn gehört. Er wird von Malfoy manipuliert. Er ist in Slytherin und hat keine andere Wahl als sich dort mit anderen anzufreunden. Und die einzige Möglichkeit, die er hat, um angenommen werden, ist, das zu tun, was man ihm befiehlt, aber tief in sich fühlt er sich schuldig."

Sie kamen vor der Großen Halle an, blieben aber vor den Türen stehen. Harry überlegte einen Augenblick lang.

„Nein, es tut mir Leid, Luna. Diese Theorie kann ich unmöglich glauben. Er ist ein Slytherin. Ein Slytherin ist von Natur aus durchtrieben und listig. Für sie existieren Mitleid und Hilfe mit Schülern anderer Häuser nicht. Er wollte, dass du dich verletzt, und er hat es geschafft. Er sprach wahrscheinlich mit jemandem und dachte nicht, dass du ihn hören würdest."

„Ja... Das stimmt. Du hast sicher Recht. Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass er so ist. Er schien vorher so nett."

„Ich weiß. Ich war auch erstaunt. Er betrügt seine Eltern und seine Lehrer ganz gut."

„Und was den Spiegel betrifft? Hat er noch mal funktioniert?"

„Ja, heute Nacht. Aber nicht sehr lange. Ich konnte mit meinem Vater reden und er hat mir gesagt, dass ich Dumbledore vertrauen muss. Übrigens weiß er über den Spiegel Bescheid."

„Hast du es ihm gesagt?"

„Nein. Eigentlich gibt er mir Okklumentikunterricht, denn Voldemort kann mich mental manipulieren, und das hat er letztes Jahr getan, bevor wir zur Mysteriumsabteilung geflogen sind. Während meines Okklumentikunterrichts mit ihm hat er das in meinen Gedanken gesehen."

Ron und Hermine kamen dann vor der Großen Halle an und gingen zu Harry.

„Hallo, Harry!", sagte Hermine schüchtern. „Es tut mir Leid, weißt du, ich..."

„Es ist in Ordnung, Hermine! Es ist schon vergessen."

Sie lächelten einander etwas verlegen zu und dann griff Luna ein.

„Gut! Dann sehen wir uns später in der Bibliothek. Ich denke, dass wir ein wenig recherchieren müssen. Bis heute Abend!"

Luna ging zum Ravenclaw-Tisch, während Hermine zu Ginny ging, um mit ihr zu reden und Harry und Ron sich an ihren Tisch setzten. Ron sprach dann zu Harry.

„Nun! Es scheint, dass es mit Luna gut läuft!"

„Ich weiß nicht, worüber du redest."

„Ach so... Nun, ich will dir etwas sagen... das gleiche wie das, was du mir vor etwa zwei Monaten gesagt hast."

„Was?"

„Harry... _Ron_ spricht zu dir! Ron Weasley, dein bester Freund! Der, dem du ALLES sagen kannst."

Ron zwinkerte ihm zu, als er den Satz beendete. Harry, offensichtlich leicht verärgert, sah ihn mit einem kleinen Lächeln an.


	24. Ein neues Team

Hallo an alle! Hier ist die nächste Folge von meiner Übersetzung aus dem Französischen: Harry Potter et le Miroir des Ombres, von Gabrielle Lavande. Wie immer hatte die wunderbare Verliebtindich die Aufgabe, das Kapitel zu korrigieren. Ich glaube, ihr könnt bestätigen, dass sie gute Arbeit geleistet hat, oder?

 **Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört zu J.K. Rowling bis auf Neil, Selene und Fanely Evans, die zu Gabrielle Lavande gehören.

 **Spoiler:** Die ersten fünf Bände.

 **Harry Potter und der Spiegel der Schatten:**

Kapitel 24: Ein neues Team:

Harry war begeistert, seine Freunde wieder gefunden zu haben. Die Recherchen in der Bibliothek mit Luna am gleichen Abend waren erfolglos gewesen, aber selbst wenn diese Recherchen ihm wichtig waren, enttäuschte es Harry nicht sehr. Er hatte diesen Einklang mit seinen Freunden wieder gefunden und erinnerte sich daran, dass es in einer gleichen Lage gewesen war, dass ihre Freundschaft stärker geworden war: Fast sechs Jahre zuvor, als Ron, Hermine und er sich darum bemüht hatten, Nicolas Flamel aufzuspüren. Und jetzt war Luna bei ihnen. Er hoffte, dass diese neue Freundschaft so stark sein würde wie die, die er für Ron und Hermine empfand. Ron und Hermine waren auch Freunde, selbst wenn die Lage für sie etwas anders war. Harry fragte sich, ob die Lage auch für Luna und ihn anders sein würde. Eigentlich war es keine Frage mehr, die er sich stellte, sondern eher eine kleine Hoffnung.

Nach den erfolglosen Recherchen in der Bibliothek trafen sich Harry, Ron und Hermine im Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor um ein warmes Kaminfeuer. Ron und Harry polierten ihre Rennbesen, während Hermine rasend auf ein Pergamentstück schrieb.

„Du hast doch Professor McGonagall ums Quidditchfeld für morgen gebeten, Harry, oder?", fragte Ron ungeduldig.

„Ja, ich habe sie gerade nach ihrem Unterricht darum gebeten. Es gibt kein Problem. Sie war begeistert, dass wir so früh mit den Ersatztestspielen anfangen."

„Und offenbar werden wir den ganzen Tag brauchen. Ginny hat mir gesagt, dass es mindestens zwanzig Kandidaten für die Stellen als Treiber gibt und genau so viel für die Stellen als Jäger. Übrigens ist es nicht gut für sie, so viel Konkurrenz zu haben. Sie ist so nervös, dass sie jeden anschnauzt, der mit ihr reden will."

„Man kann sie doch verstehen!", griff Hermine ein. „Letztes Jahr hat sie Harry ersetzt. Wenn sie nicht als Jäger angenommen wird, so heißt das, dass ihr Niveau nicht gut genug war, um zum Team zu gehören. Es wäre eine riesige Enttäuschung."

„Ja, tja, selbst, wenn sie meine Schwester ist, werde ich unerbittlich sein! Quidditch ist seriös!"

„Interessiert dich nur das? Quidditch?"

„Natürlich nicht!", erwiderte Ron. „Aber tja, ich werde niemanden bevorzugen. Und ich mag ja Quidditch so sehr wie du Hausaufgaben magst."

„Ich schreibe gerade keine Hausaufgaben!", antwortete Hermine.

„Ach nein? Was begeistert dich so sehr, dass du seit über einer halben Stunde die Nase nicht von diesem Pergament aufgehoben hast?"

Hermine drehte sich zu Ron um, seufzte und antwortete schließlich:

„Das ist ein Brief an Viktor. VIKTOR KRUM!"

Rons Gesicht änderte sich plötzlich. Hermine hatte sich wieder ins Schreiben ihres Briefs vertieft und Ron blieb einen Augenblick lang mit zusammengekniffenem Mund dasitzen, ehe er ein Pergamentstück ergriff, das auf dem Tisch lag, und sich die Feder aus Hermines Hand schnappte.

„Ey! Was machst du denn?"

Ron antwortete nicht und fing an, einige Augenblicke lang rasend zu schreiben, dann knickte er das Pergament zweimal und ließ es und die Feder in Hermines Richtung rutschen. Er kreuzte dann die Arme und Hermine nahm das Pergament, entfaltete es und fing an, es mit einem siegessicheren Lächeln auf dem Gesicht zu lesen. Dann nahm sie ihre Feder und fing an, einige Minuten lang auf dem gleichen Pergamentstück zu schreiben. Dann knickte sie das Pergament mehrmals und sah Ron dabei an, der immer noch offensichtlich verärgert war und vor sich hin schaute. Sie sammelte ihre Sachen, ließ das Pergament in Rons Richtung rutschen und sagte zum Schluss:

„Ich werde meinen sehr, sehr langen Brief zu meinem sehr, sehr, sehr guten Freund VICKY an einem etwas ruhigeren Ort zu Ende schreiben. Gute Nacht!"

Dann ging sie zur Treppe zu den Schlafsälen. Ron entfaltete dann das Pergament und fing an zu lesen. Harry, den die Lage amüsierte und der neugierig war, fragte dann Ron:

„Na? Ihr führt euer Spielchen also weiter? Was hat sie geschrieben?"

Ron, der offenbar sehr verärgert war, reichte Harry das Pergament.

 _Frage:_

 _Meine liebes Herminchen,_

 _Ich verstehe gar nichts. Ihr Briefaustausch mit Viktor Krum ist schon seit einer Weile nutzlos und ganz unbegründet. Ich dachte, dass unser Briefaustausch für Sie wichtiger und vor allem konstruktiver war. Ist denn meine Wenigkeit nach all dem, was wir einander geschrieben haben, nun nichts mehr als ein einfacher Briefpartner? Ich bin von Ihrem Verhalten sehr enttäuscht._

 _Ihr sehr teurer und treuer Diener._

 _Antwort:_

 _Lieber Ron,_

 _Erfahren Sie, dass die Distanz zwischen meinem lieben Vicky und mir nicht verhindert, dass mir unser Briefaustausch viel bringt. Ich würde sogar sagen, dass es mir soviel bringt wie damals, als ich mich in seiner Anwesenheit befand und mit ihm besonders schöne Momente erleben durfte. Unser Briefaustausch ist auf eine tiefe und ehrliche Freundschaft begründet und ich will den Bund nicht brechen, der mich mit ihm verbindet. Sie sollten jedoch wissen, dass ich den Briefaustausch mag, den ich mit Ihnen habe, und ich bitte Sie also darum, meinen lieben Vicky nicht mehr zu beleidigen, denn ich müsste dann diesen Briefaustausch mit Ihnen beenden._

 _Eine sehr gute Freundin von Viktor Krum._

Harry konnte sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen.

„Harry, das ist wirklich nicht lustig!", sagte Ron, indem er das Pergament aus Harrys Händen riss.

„Oh doch! Wenn du deinen Gesichtsausdruck sehen würdest! Sie hat ihren Streich geschafft."

„Ja, sie will mich lächerlich machen und sich rächen. Sie liebt ihren Vicky!"

„Ich würde sagen, dass sie wusste, dass es dich ärgern würde, darum hat sie das geschrieben. Sie mag es, dich eifersüchtig zu machen, also übertreibt sie so stark. Versuch' dem Ganzen eine gute Seite abzugewinnen!"

„Es gibt keine guten Seiten! Ich gehe ins Bett, das ärgert mich!"

Ron lief zum Schlafsaal hoch und ließ Harry allein im Gemeinschaftsraum.

Am nächsten Tag standen Harry und Ron früh auf, um die verschiedenen Bewerber zu testen. Als sie auf dem Quidditchfeld ankamen, stand Katie Bell schon da mit etwa zehn Kandidaten, zu denen Ginny und ihr fester Freund Dean Thomas zählten.

„Hallo!", rief Katie aus. „Es sind viele Leute da, ich weiß nicht, wie wir es schaffen werden, sie alle heute zu testen!"

Die Jugendlichen versammelten sich langsam und bald waren alle da.

„Kapitän!", griff Ron ein. „Ich denke, dass es Zeit wird anzufangen."

Harry, der etwas ängstlich war, räusperte sich also, um Ruhe zu bekommen, was fast sofort geschah.

„Gut! Hm... Wir werden die Testspiele beginnen. Zuerst die Treiber, denke ich. Dann werden wir die Jäger testen. Also sollt ihr zu zweit sein, dann versucht ihr, den Klatscher zu fangen und die Zielscheibe zu treffen, die Katie steuern wird. Stellt euch einfach vor, dass diese Zielscheibe in Wirklichkeit ein Slytherin ist."

Nachdem die Gruppen gebildet waren, nannte Ron alle nacheinander, während sich Katie um die Zielscheibe kümmerte. Die Testspiele verliefen manchmal katastrophal, aber andere gaben den Eindruck, sich von der Menge positiv zu unterscheiden. Die letzten, die getestet wurden, waren Dean Thomas mit Jimmy Louder, einem Drittklässler. Dean ließ die Zielscheibe innerhalb von zwei Minuten explodieren.

„Dean ist ziemlich gut!", rief Katie Bell aus.

„Tja, kann sein", sagte Ron. „Ich weiß nicht."

„Das meinst du doch nicht ernst? Er ist der einzige, der die Scheibe so schnell getroffen hat! Er ist perfekt."

„Ich denke es auch!", griff Harry ein. „Ich würde gerne zusehen, wie er einen Klatscher zu Malfoy hinschleudert."

„Er meldet sich nur im Team, weil er mit meiner Schwester geht!"

„Vielleicht", griff Katie ein, „aber wir müssen gestehen, dass er talentiert ist. Ich denke, er wäre ganz toll im Team. Und Seamus hat auch nicht schlecht gespielt. Es ist bloß schade, dass er mit Neville gespielt hat. Der Schlag, den ihm Neville mit seinem Schläger auf die Nase verpasst hat, hat ihn ein bisschen aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht. Ich bin sicher, dass er besser hätte spielen können"

„Ich bin einverstanden. Ron, was denkst du darüber?"

„Ja... tja... ich weiß nicht... Dean..."

„Ron! Er war der Beste! Gut, ich denke, dass wir alle einverstanden sind, die neuen Treiber sind Dean und Seamus. Gehen wir hin, um allen die Nachricht mitzuteilen."

Nachdem er die Namen der neuen Treiber mitgeteilt hatte, begannen die Testspiele für die Jäger. Eine wahre Katastrophe: Bis auf Ginny, die ein gutes Niveau hatte, waren die Pässe ganz schlecht und Ron fing alle Schüsse ab.

„Hallo Harry!"

Colin Creevey hatte sich zu Harry gesetzt, der die Testspiele der Jäger beobachtete.

„Diese Jäger sind nicht gerade toll! Stört es dich, wenn ich zuschaue?"

„Nein, überhaupt nicht."

„Ach, danke! Ich muss ja schauen, wie all das passiert. Da Lee Jordan nun weg ist, hat mich McGonagall zum neuen Spielmoderator ernannt. Laut der Tradition ist es immer ein Gryffindor und McGonagall hat mir gesagt, dass ich meine Zunge scharf genug ist, dass ich das Spiel kommentieren könnte."

Harry lächelte.

„Das würde ich nicht bestreiten."

Nachdem die Testspiele beendet waren, versammelten sich Harry, Ron und Katie.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ihr meint", rief Harry aus, „aber außer Ginny sehe ich niemanden, der die Stelle übernehmen könnte. Was denkst du darüber, Katie?"

„Ja, leider. Aber wir brauchen zwei neue Jäger. Parvati Patil war nicht schlecht. Sie hat ein paar Pässe geschafft."

„Ja, aber sie kontrolliert ihren Besen noch schlecht", erwiderte Ron. „Sie wäre beinahe gegen den Torpfosten gestoßen und als sie dem ausgewichen ist, hat sie Seamus' Klatscher voll im Gesicht getroffen."

„Mit etwas Training wird sie es vielleicht noch schaffen", sagte Harry mit einem wenig überzeugten Ausdruck.

„Darf ich noch am Testspiel teilnehmen?"

Harry, Ron und Katie drehten sich um. Hermine, die außer Atem war und einen Nimbus Zweitausendeins in der Hand hielt, hatte die Frage gestellt.

„Hermine!", rief Ron aus. „Du! Du willst Jäger werden?"

„Warum nicht? Die Hausaufgaben sind nicht das einzige, was im Leben wichtig ist! Darf ich also am Testspiel teilnehmen?"

„Natürlich, Hermine", antwortete Katie. „Dein Besen ist wunderbar!"

„Danke! Ich habe ihn während des Sommers per Eule gekauft."

„Warum hast du uns nichts gesagt?", fragte Ron.

„Wir reden später darüber! Darf ich anfangen?"

„Ja. Los geht's. Auf in die Luft, Hermine!", sagte Harry.

Hermine flog los und stellte sich an Ginnys und Katies Seite. Ron flog zu den Torpfosten und Dean und Seamus nahmen ihre Stelle als Treiber ein.

Harry zeigte, dass es losgehen konnte. Ginny passte zu Hermine, die rasend schnell zu den Torpfosten flog. Harry winkte zu Dean, dass er Hermine den Klatscher zuschleudern sollte. Schnell passte Hermine beeindruckend zu Katie und flog hinunter, während der Klatscher zu ihr flog. Sie war kaum zwanzig Meter vom Boden entfernt... fünfzehn Meter... zehn Meter... fünf Meter... Dann flog sie wieder in die Luft hinauf und ließ den Klatscher sich auf den Boden zermalmen und einen riesigen Krater bilden. Sie wich Seamus' zweitem Klatscher mit einer schnellen Bewegung aus, bat Ginny um den Quaffel und flog zu den Torpfosten.

Nur Ron war ihr noch gegenüber. Da sie sich den Ringen näherte, hob sie den Arm mit dem Quaffel in der Hand. Als er sah, wie sie sich näherte, stürzte sich Ron zum rechten Ring, auf den Hermine zu zielen schien, doch sie kontrollierte ihre Richtung zum linken Ring und landete einen wunderbaren Treffer, der Ron völlig verblüfft da stehen ließ.

Die Spieler versammelten sich in der Mitte des Feldes und Harry traf sie mit seinem Feuerblitz.

„Mensch!", rief Harry aus. „Ich bin beeindruckt. Du spielst wunderbar!"

„Das sagte ich ihr ständig, wenn wir in den ehemaligen Anhörungssälen des Ministeriums trainierten", antwortete Ginny. „Aber du hattest mir gesagt, dass du nicht im Team spielen wolltest, Hermine. Warum hast du deine Meinung geändert?"

„Sagen wir mal, dass mich ein Freund überreden konnte, an den Testspielen teilzunehmen."

„Ach so?", fragte Katie. „Wer denn?"

„Viktor Krum hat mir beigebracht, wie man spielt. Und Ron hat mich überredet, an den Testspielen heute teilzunehmen."

„Aber ich wusste nicht mal, dass du einen Nimbus hattest."

„Und ich wusste nicht, dass Quidditch so ernsthaft ist! Und etwas Sport hat noch keinem geschadet."

Harry griff dann ins Gespräch ein.

„Gut. Ich denke, dass das Gryffindor-Team jetzt komplett ist. Dieses Jahr wird es kinderleicht sein, sie alle zu besiegen!"


	25. Der Aufrichtigkeitspakt

Hallo an alle! Hier ist das neue Kapitel von meiner Übersetzung aus dem Französischen: Harry Potter et le Miroir des Ombres, von Gabrielle Lavande. Danke an meine Betaleserin und an euch Leser.

 **Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört zu J.K. Rowling bis auf Neil, Selene und Fanely Evans, die zu Gabrielle Lavande gehören.

 **Spoiler:** Die ersten fünf Bände.

 **Harry Potter und der Spiegel der Schatten:**

Kapitel 25: Der Aufrichtigkeitspakt:

Zwischen den Recherchen über den Spiegel und den Testspielen für das Quidditch-Team hatte Harry keine Zeit gehabt, seine Hausaufgaben zu machen. Er verbrachte den ganzen Sonntag an der Arbeit im Gemeinschaftsraum mit Ron und Hermine, die sich ungewöhnlich verhielten. Seitdem Hermine dem Quidditch-Team beigetreten war, wurde sie von Ron völlig ignoriert. Noch schlimmer: Er sprach nicht mehr mit ihr noch schrieb er ihr Nachrichten.

„Ich verstehe nichts von McGonagalls Aufgabe!", rief er aus. „Was ist noch mal die Zauberstabbewegung, um eine fleischfressende Pflanze in eine einfache Margerite zu verwandeln?"

„Willst du, dass ich es dir erkläre?", bot Hermine freundlich an.

„Nein, es ist nicht nötig, ich werde zuerst meine Wahrsagenaufgabe schreiben. Machen wir die zusammen, Harry?"

„Ähm... Ja."

Harry zog seine Tarotkarten heraus und fing an einen Kartendeck zu legen. Die herrschende Stille war schwer und zwischen Ron und Hermine war die Stimmung höchst gespannt. Selbst, wenn die Streite zwischen Ron und Hermine regelmäßig waren, kannte Harry gewöhnlicherweise ihre Ursache. Doch diesmal war Rons Stille unverständlich. Also versuchte Harry, die Lage zu entspannen.

„Ron? Ich verstehe nichts von diesen Karten! Kannst du mir bei der Deutung helfen?"

„Lass mal sehen! Du hast den aufrechten Hierophanten in negativer Stellung. Hm... warte, kannst du mir das Tarotdeutungsbuch geben? Das Problem mit den Karten ist, DASS SIE NICHT REDEN."

„Ähm... Ja... Hier ist das Buch."

„Findest du nicht, dass ich Recht habe, Harry? Trelawney hat es im Unterricht gesagt: MAN ENTHÄLT IHNEN NICHTS VOR, indem man ihnen die eigenen Geheimnisse erzählt, und sie antworten auf unklarer Weise, und MANCHMAL SAGEN SIE ÜBERHAUPT NICHTS!"

„Ähm ja, tja, sie hat nicht genau das gesagt... Ich glaube..."

„DOCH, DOCH! ICH BIN MIR SICHER. ICH VERSPÜRE DARUM KEINE LUST MEHR, IHNEN ETWAS ANZUVERTRAUEN. ICH VERTRAUTE IHNEN UND ICH DACHTE, DASS SIE MICH EIN BISSCHEN SCHÄTZTEN. ICH HABE MICH VÖLLIG GEIRRT UND DOCH HATTEN SIE MIR VERSPROCHEN, SIE WÜRDEN MIR NICHTS VORENTHALTEN!"

Hermine war vor Scham rot im Gesicht geworden und sah jetzt ganz verstört aus. Rons Wut war jetzt erklärbar. Ron vertraute sich Hermine an und ertrug nicht, dass sie ihm etwas vorenthalten hatte. Hermine war offensichtlich auf sich sauer und hatte nicht gedacht, dass Ron so sauer auf sie sein würde. Sie kam ihm zuvor und fing an, auf ein Pergamentstück zu kritzeln, das sie faltete und Ron mit einem Blick reichte, der ihn um Verzeihung bat. Ron nahm das Pergamentstück und entfaltete es beinahe widerwillig. Er las die Nachricht, legte das Pergament auf den Tisch, sah Hermine mit einem unentschlossenen Ausdruck an, überlegte einige Augenblicke lang und fing dann an, Hermines Nachricht zu beantworten. Nach einigen Minuten faltete er das Pergament und gab es dann Hermine, ohne sie anzusehen. Offensichtlich fürchtete sie, dass es etwas sehr Schlimmes sein würde. Sie entfaltete die Nachricht und las sie langsam. Hermines Gesicht strahlte plötzlich. Sie warf sich an Rons Hals, küsste ihn auf die Wange und rief dann aus:

„Oh! Danke, Ron! Ich liebe dich so sehr! Ich werde sie sofort holen! Ich verspreche es dir, ich werde es nie wieder tun!"

Hermine lief dann zur Treppe zu den Schlafsälen. Ron war scharlachrot geworden und blieb mit offenem Munde da sitzen.

„Zeig es mir, Ron! Was steht da geschrieben?"

Wortlos reichte Ron Harry das Pergament.

 _Frage:_

 _Mein sehr teuer Ron,_

 _Ich bedauere es sehr, dass ich Ihnen die Tatsache vorenthielt, dass ich einen Nimbus besitze und dass ich Quidditch spielen kann. Ich hatte zuerst kein anderes Streben als Ihrer Schwester beim Trainieren zu helfen, damit sie die Stelle als Jägerin bekommt. Trotz meines Willens, meine Zeit nur meinem Studium zu widmen, hat mir, das sollten Sie wissen, Ihr Beispiel Lust gegeben, mit Ihnen zu spielen und dieses Abenteuer mit Ihnen weiter zu erleben. Darum habe ich gestern den ganzen Tag vor dem Testspiel geübt. Ich hätte es Ihnen kurz vor meinem Testspiel sagen können, aber ich dachte, dass die Überraschung Sie freuen würde, ohne zu denken, dass Sie davon enttäuscht wären, dass ich Ihnen einige Wahrheiten vorenthaltet hatte. Ich bin vom Vertrauen sehr berührt, das Sie zu mir haben und ich hoffe, dass ich das nicht verloren habe, was meinem Herzen am teuersten ist: mein lieber und zarter Freund Ronald Weasley. Wird mein Herz für immer gebrochen sein?_

 _Ihre Freundin auf ewig,_

 _Hermine._

 _Antwort:_

 _Liebe Hermine,_

 _Die Ereignisse, die gestern geschehen sind, haben mich viel mehr getroffen als Sie es denken. Nie hätte ich gedacht, vor allem nach unserem Aufrichtigkeitspakt, dass ich je Ihretwegen so tief beleidigt worden wäre. Dennoch muss ich gestehen, dass Ihre Absicht nicht böse war, ganz im Gegenteil. Darum verzeihe ich Ihnen, umso mehr, dass ich ohne meine liebe und zarte Freundin nicht leben könnte. Also werde ich Ihr Herz nicht brechen, denn meins könnte nicht überleben, wenn Sie leiden. Unsere gegenseitige Abhängigkeit gibt mir mehr Freude, als ich zu empfinden gedacht hätte._

 _Was denken Sie also, wenn wir eines Tages ein bisschen mit unseren Besen spazieren fliegen würden, um die Bande wieder zu knüpfen, die wir für kurze Zeit gebrochen haben? Würden Sie mich Ihren Nimbus probieren lassen?_

 _Ihr Busenfreund,_

 _Ron._

„Na! Jetzt wird's ernst", sagte Harry und lächelte Ron zu. „Bist du jetzt immer noch so sehr davon überzeugt, dass sie mit Krum zusammen ist?"

„Tja, ich bin ein bisschen weniger misstrauisch, was ihn betrifft. Immerhin ist er in Bulgarien. Aber es ist noch nichts passiert... Mal schauen, wie es wird!"

Hermine lief die Treppe mit zwei Besen in der Hand herunter.

„Gehen wir, Ron?"

„Warte, wir können das später machen! Ich habe meine Hausaufgaben nicht zu Ende geschrieben und ich habe morgen keine Zeit, sie zu schreiben!"

„Das ist aber nicht schlimm! Ich werde dir heute Abend helfen! Na los, folg' mir!"

Hermine griff Rons Arm und fing an, ihn zum Ausgang zu ziehen.

„Hermine verschiebt die Hausaufgaben! Es ist eine verkehrte Welt! Bis später, Harry!"

„Bis später!"

Hermine und Ron waren kurz vor dem Abendessen von ihrem Spazierflug zurückgekommen, so dass sie die Hälfte der Nacht damit verbrachten, Ihre Hausaufgaben zu Ende zu schreiben. Am nächsten Tag wurde kurz vor dem Zaubertränkeunterricht das erste Wochenende in Hogsmeade, das in der nächsten Woche stattfinden sollte, durch Aushang bekannt gegeben.

„Ich kann es kaum erwarten, da zu sein!", rief Ron aus. „Ich muss Einiges kaufen. Jetzt, da mein Vater Beigeordneter des Ministers ist, werde ich mit meinem Taschengeld einiges Überflüssiges kaufen können."

Der Zaubertränkeunterricht war wirklich lustig. Nach Harrys Meinung war Tante Selene deutlich besser als Professor Snape. Ihr Unterricht war viel lebendiger und lustiger als der, den er während der vorigen Jahre besucht hatte. Daher war die Stunde unglaublich schnell zu Ende.

„Gut. Der Unterricht ist bald aus. Ich bin seit einer Woche da und finde, dass die Atmosphäre in dieser Schule echt traurig ist! Das muss sich ändern. Ein wenig Freude wäre nicht schlecht. Darum hoffe ich, dass ich Ihnen in kurzer Zeit eine gute Nachricht mitteilen werde. Ich werde Professor Dumbledore darum bitten, die etwas älteren Traditionen dieser Schule zu ändern."

Die Schüler hingen an Mrs Evans' Lippen.

„Ich kann Ihnen zur Zeit nichts sagen, denn es ist nicht offiziell. Sie sollten sich dennoch auf eine schöne Überraschung binnen zwei Monaten vorbereiten. Ich denke, dass die Schulleitung keine Nachteile daran sehen wird, und wenn es welche gibt, dann werde ich meine Überredungskunst benutzen, um diese Schule von ihren mittelalterlichen Traditionen zu rücken. Ich werde Ihnen nächste Woche Bescheid sagen. Sie dürfen hinaus!"

Die Jugendlichen verließen allmählich den Raum. Das Mittagessen war kaum zu Ende und schon hatten alle Schüler nur eine Frage im Kopf: Was bereitet uns Professor Evans vor?


	26. Zornessteigerung

Hallo an alle! Hier ist das neue Kapitel von meiner Übersetzung aus dem Französischen: Harry Potter et le Miroir des Ombres, von Gabrielle Lavande. Danke an Verliebtindich für ihre Verbesserungen.

 **Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört zu J.K. Rowling bis auf Neil, Selene und Fanely Evans, die zu Gabrielle Lavande gehören.

 **Spoiler:** Die ersten fünf Bände.

 **Harry Potter und der Spiegel der Schatten:**

Kapitel 26: Zornessteigerung:

Nach dem Mittagessen gingen die Schüler etwas widerwillig zu Professor Snapes Unterricht.

„Bitte! Dass er uns dieses schreckliche Buch nicht lesen lässt!", rief Ron aus.

„Das Buch ist nicht so schlecht, ich finde es bloß ein bisschen zu einfach, die Zauber sind nicht wirklich interessant. Wir bräuchten viel mehr, da Voldemort jetzt zurück ist!"

„Wie auch immer", griff Harry ein, „ob es zu einfach ist oder nicht, macht keinen Unterschied: Unterricht mit Snape bleibt ein unangenehmer Unterricht."

Die Schüler setzten sich still an ihre Schreibtische und warteten auf die – wie gewohnt – überraschende Ankunft Ihres Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Jener trat ein und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Er ging direkt zu seinem Arbeitstisch und rief aus:

„Bücher heraus!"

Widerwillig zogen die Schüler ihre Bücher aus dem Rucksack. Ron sah besonders enttäuscht aus.

„ACCIO VERTEIDIGUNGSBÜCHER!"

Sofort folgten alle Bücher Professor Snapes Ruf und häuften sich bald auf seinem Arbeitstisch an. Das, was ihr Lehrer gerade getan hatte, ließ die überraschten Schüler erstarren.

„Die brauchen Sie nicht mehr. Schwaches Werk in Kriegszeiten! Ich habe die Erlaubnis des Ministeriums bekommen, damit ich Sie viel nützlichere Sachen lehren kann. Tatsächliche Verteidigung! Feder und Pergamentrollen heraus!"

Die Schüler tränkten eiligst ihre Federn in die Tintenfässer.

„Aufschreiben! Methode zur Wirkung verschiedener verbotener Flüche. Kapitel über den Cruciatusfluch."

Die Schüler erstarrten. Snape würde ihnen die verbotenen Flüche beibringen. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein.

„Schreiben Sie richtig ab, was an der Tafel steht. Das ist die Basis des Cruciatusfluchs, der es einem erlaubt, den Gegner sich vor Schmerz krümmen und ihn alles, was man will, gestehen zu lassen. Ausnahmsweise wird es keine Hausaufgaben geben, denn es wird laut ministeriellen Gesetzen außerhalb dieses Unterrichts strikt untersagt, diesen Fluch zu benutzen. Fünf Minuten zum Abschreiben sollten reichen!"

Dann fingen alle Federn an, auf den Pergamentrollen zu laufen. Es schien spannend zu sein, die verbotenen Flüche zu lernen. Aber es war sehr gefährlich, sie zu benutzen. Nach fünf Minuten sprach Snape.

„Nun kommen wir zur Praxis. Potter, hierher."

Harry ging mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand zum Podest.

„Sie haben das gelesen, was an der Tafel steht! Erinnern Sie sich also an die eigentliche Bewegung für diesen Zauber, Potter. Vergessen Sie nicht, dass die Bewegung genau so gemacht werden muss wie beschrieben: Heben, senken und dann drei Kreise im Uhrzeigersinn. Und das ganze muss schnell ausgeführt werden. Führen Sie es uns vor."

„Was wird mein Untergrund sein, Professor?"

„Untergrund? Wovon sprechen Sie denn, Potter?"

„Auf welchem Tier soll ich den Fluch wirken? Soll ich ihn einer Spinne aufhalsen?"

Harry erinnerte sich daran, dass ihnen der falsche Moody zwei Jahre zuvor den Fluch mit einer Spinne vorgeführt hatte.

„Eine Spinne? Wer hat Ihnen bloß diese dumme Idee gegeben? Wenn Sie eine Spinne leiden lassen wollen, Potter, so sollten Sie eher nach einem Messer greifen und ihr die Beine abschlagen!"

Harry beherrschte seine Wut.

„Was wird also mein Versuchskaninchen sein, Professor?"

„Sie werden das Experiment mit mir machen, Potter."

Snapes erstaunliche Antwort ließ alle Anwesenden zittern. Harry selbst war das, was ihm Professor Snape gerade gesagt hatte, nicht gleichgültig.

„Aber, Sir..."

„Potter! Sind Sie so hochnäsig, dass Sie denken, Sie könnten schon beim ersten Versuch diesen Fluch wirken? Halsen Sie ihn mir auf! JETZT!"

Snape blieb kaltblütig vor Harry stehen, der entschlossener war als je. Letzterer ging in Stellung und konzentrierte sich auf seinen Fluch. Nach langem Einatmen sprach er die Formel.

„CRUCIO!"

Die Spitze von Harrys Zauberstab leuchtete schwach, ohne irgendetwas zu Snape zu sprühen.

„Erbärmlich, Potter!", rief Snape mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Mehr Hass! Mehr Entschlossenheit! Sind Sie schüchtern? Wiederholen!"

Harry konzentrierte sich erneut. 'Hass...', dachte er, 'gegen Snape habe ich viel davon. Er hat mich öfters gedemütigt und demütigt mich schon wieder.'

„CRUCIO!"

Harrys Zauberstab leuchtete zum zweiten Mal rot und gleich intensiv.

„Sie sind unfähig. Sie werden es nie schaffen! Ich hätte Zeit gehabt, Sie und diese ganze Menge hier zu töten, wenn wir in einem richtigen Kampf gewesen wären. SIE SIND EINE WAHRE NIETE! Wirken Sie DIESEN FLUCH RICHTIG!"

Harry Wut erreichte ihren Höhepunkt. Wie konnte er sich so beleidigen lassen? Snape wollte leiden, also würde er leiden!

„CRUCIO!"

Dieses Mal leuchtete nicht nur die Spitze von Harrys Zauberstab, sondern ein mächtiger Lichtstrahl kam daraus in Snapes Richtung. Sofort versteckten mehrere Schüler ihre Augen hinter ihren Händen, um die Wirkung von Harrys Fluch nicht zu sehen. Doch das Ergebnis war erstaunlich. Snape war wie eine Statue unbeweglich geblieben. Der Lichtstrahl schien auf ihn wirkungslos zu sein und Harry hob den Fluch auf.

„Einfach miserabel. Wenn das Niveau dieser Klasse dem Ihrigen gleicht, so zweifle ich daran, mit irgendjemandem ein Ergebnis zu erzielen! Kehren Sie zu ihrem Stuhl zurück, Potter. Und da Sie denken, dass es reicht, eine Spinne leiden zu lassen, so ist hier etwas, um bis zum Ende des Stunde zu üben."

Snape ließ vor jedem Schüler eine haarige Spinne erscheinen.

„Bah!", rief Ron aus. „Sie sind scheußlich."

Und bis zum Ende der Stunde übte jeder mit seiner Spinne. Doch zu Hermines Verzweiflung konnte keiner diesen Fluch richtig wirken.


	27. Entdeckungen

Hallo an alle! Hier ist das neue Kapitel von meiner Übersetzung aus dem Französischen: Harry Potter et le Miroir des Ombres, von Gabrielle Lavande. Dieses Kapitel wäre ohne Verliebtindich nicht so gut geschrieben, also danke an sie!

 **Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört zu J.K. Rowling bis auf Neil, Selene und Fanely Evans, die zu Gabrielle Lavande gehören.

 **Spoiler:** Die ersten fünf Bände.

 **Harry Potter und der Spiegel der Schatten:**

Kapitel 27: Entdeckungen:

Am Ende jenes Tages trafen Harry, Ron und Hermine die Entscheidung, zur Bibliothek zu gehen, um über den Spiegel nachzuforschen. Sie fanden dort Luna wieder, die vor einem hohen Bücherstapel saß und in ein Exemplar des _Klitterers_ vertieft war.

„Hallo Luna!"

„Hallo!", antwortete sie, ohne von ihrer Zeitung aufzublicken.

„Hat dein Vater etwas Interessantes veröffentlicht?", fragte Harry, indem er über Lunas Schulter las.

 _Endgültiger Schild für Askaban._

 _Nach dem Aufruhr in Askaban Ende Juli wurde ein Schutzschild eingestellt, um weitere Aufruhre oder Ausbrüche zu vermeiden. Laut dem Zaubereiministerium war das Gefängnis bisher gut bewacht. Dennoch ist gestern der provisorische Schild zu einem endgültigen Schild geworden. Nur noch wenige Leute dürfen es betreten, wenn sie eine Formel sprechen, die von einem unbekannten Geheimniswahrer geschützt wurde. Nach der Einstellung dieses Schildes hat der neue Zaubereiminister Neil Augustus Evans zu den Medien gesprochen:_

„ _Der endgültige Schild, der in Askaban eingestellt worden ist, wird jedes Ausbruchsrisiko vermeiden und wird allen Auroren, die bisher in Askaban waren, erlauben, andere Untersuchungen durchzuführen. Wir sind im Krieg, also ist es nötig, genug Mittel einzustellen, wenn man den Feind besiegen will."_

 _Eine solche Verhaltensänderung weist vielleicht auf eine unmittelbar drohende Gefahr für unsere Gemeinschaft und vor allem für die Zauberer und Hexen mit Muggelherkunft hin._

„Die Auroren verlassen Askaban!", rief Hermine aus. „Es war ja vorauszusehen, dass sie dort nicht ihre ganze Zeit verbringen würden. Sie haben viel Anderes zu tun! Und der endgültige Schild ist viel sicherer als der Schild, der im Juli eingestellt worden war."

„Du verstehst nicht, Hermine!", antwortete Luna. „Warum würden sie jetzt, fast zwei Monate nach dem Ausbruch von Malfoys Dad, diesen endgültigen Schild einstellen? Zuerst hatten sie nicht vor, einen endgültigen Schild einzustellen, also haben sie einen hervorragenden Grund dafür, wenn sie das jetzt tun. Das ist beunruhigend! Etwas wird vorbereitet. Lucius Malfoy hatte genug Zeit, Voldemort ausfindig zu machen und einen Plan vorzubereiten, und vielleicht hat der Minister Infos gehabt, so dass er alles daran setzt, um ihn zu besiegen."

Hermine sah gekränkt aus. Zum ersten Mal war es nicht sie, die eine kluge Bemerkung machte, und außerdem hatte sie es nicht geschafft, einen Cruciatusfluch richtig zu wirken.

„Harry", sprach Luna weiter, „ich glaube, dass ich etwas über den Spiegel gefunden habe, aber ich bin nicht sicher. In diesem Buch steht es, glaube ich."

Luna schlug ein Buch auf, blätterte es schnell durch und schob es dann zu Harry.

„So, hier ist es!"

 _Der Spiegel der Schatten._

 _Der Spiegel der Schatten ist ein berühmter und legendärer Spiegel, der die Seelen der Zauberer und Hexen einsammelt, die eines plötzlichen Todes starben, wenn die Justiz die Verantwortlichen für ihren Tod nicht verurteilen konnte oder wollte. In diesem Spiegel befinden sich die Seelen von Mördern, die über die Jahrtausende hingerichtet wurden, sowie die von Unschuldigen, deren Mörder nie verurteilt wurden. Dieser Spiegel soll vor etwa 4500 Jahren in Ägypten von einem Zauberer namens Oniphrius Calius zerstört worden sein, als Letzterer riesige Steinblöcke verschob, um eine Pyramide zu bauen. Die Legende des Spiegels der Schatten soll vor mehreren Jahrtausenden Konflikte verursacht haben. Seine Haupteigenschaften sind unbekannt._

Nachdem er den Artikel zu Ende gelesen hatte, drehte sich Harry zu Luna um.

„Natürlich, das ist es! Luna, du bist genial! Darum steht der Spiegel in der Mysteriumsabteilung. Jeder denkt, dass er nie existiert hat oder zerbrochen wurde."

„Das denke ich nämlich auch."

„Das Problem", sagte Ron, „ist, dass diese Auskunft etwas schwach ist. Wenn es wegen dieses Spiegels Konflikte gab, so muss er unbedingt zu etwas Anderem nützen."

„Du verstehst nicht, Ron", griff Hermine ein. „Dieser Spiegel hat Sirius getötet. Dazu nützt er! Das ist eine Waffe. Und es kann sein, dass er viele andere Eigenschaften besitzt."

„Hermine! Du bist genial!", rief Luna plötzlich aus.

Harry, Ron und Hermine drehten sich zu ihr um.

„Du hast das Wort gerade ausgesprochen! Das ist eine Waffe! Versteht ihr nicht?"

Hermines Mund entkam ein plötzlicher Ausruf.

„Das... nein... Luna, du denkst, dass..."

„Aber natürlich, Hermine!"

„Dürfen wir verstehen?", griff Ron etwas geärgert ein.

Hermine drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Jene Waffe, nach der wir letztes Jahr suchten, war nicht nur die Prophezeiung. Das war der Spiegel!"


	28. Seltsame Bitte

Hallo an alle! Hier ist das neue Kapitel von meiner Übersetzung aus dem Französischen: Harry Potter et le Miroir des Ombres, von Gabrielle Lavande. Danke an Verliebtindich, meine Betaleserin.

 **Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört zu J.K. Rowling bis auf Neil, Selene und Fanely Evans, die zu Gabrielle Lavande gehören.

 **Spoiler:** Die ersten fünf Bände.

 **Harry Potter und der Spiegel der Schatten:**

Kapitel 28: Seltsame Bitte:

„Aber... ich dachte, dass die _Prophezeiung_ die Waffe war?", sagte Harry.

„Das dachten wir! Und das dachte auch der Feind. Die Prophezeiung war wichtig, doch nicht so sehr wie der Spiegel. Und da jetzt der Feind weiß, dass die Prophezeiung zerstört worden ist, so wird er nicht woanders suchen!", antwortete Luna.

Der Vorteil lag also bei den Alliierten. Das war endlich eine beruhigende Seite bei diesem Problem. Nun durfte der Spion nichts von der Existenz des Spiegels der Schatten erfahren. Sonst gingen sie das Risiko ein, weitere Probleme zu bekommen. Viel schlimmere Probleme.

Sie suchten erfolglos andere Auskünfte über den Spiegel der Schatten in der Bibliothek.

So verliefen die Tage, ohne dass Harry sehr besorgt war. Alles ging gut. Sie hatten einen Vorteil – einen großen. Aber vor allem durfte der Feind nicht Bescheid wissen. Daher übte Harry jeden Abend Okklumentik und sehnte sich nach nichts mehr als sich zu verbessern, so dass er entschlossener war als je, als er am nächsten Donnerstag zu seiner Okklumentikstunde mit Dumbledore ging.

Er kam ein bisschen früher an und wartete vor der Statue, bis die Treppe erschien. Er schritt dann darauf zu, blieb aber plötzlich stehen. Ein Schüler lief gerade aus Dumbledores Büro herunter.

Mark war auch erstaunt, seinem Cousin auf der Treppe zu begegnen, aber er ging wortlos weiter. Als wäre nichts passiert.

Als er Dumbledores Büro betrat, war Harry allein im Zimmer.

„Professor Dumbledore?"

„Er kommt gleich an. Er ist zu seinen privaten Räumen gegangen. Er wird bald zurück sein."

Harry drehte sich zu Phineas Nigellus' Porträt um, der ihn angesprochen hatte.

„Oh! Danke."

„Bitte, mein Junge! Zur Zeit bekommt er viel Besuch. Mir kommt es vor, als wäre ich sein Sekretär! Zwischen der Leitung der Schule und den Sachen des Ordens ist er mit Arbeit überhäuft. Es wird ihn verrückt machen! Übrigens frage ich mich, ob er nicht bereits übergeschnappt ist."

„Warum sagen Sie das? Weil er meinen Cousin hier empfangen hat, obwohl er ein Slytherin ist?"

„Oh nein! Dumbledore empfängt oft seine Schüler, egal aus welchem Haus, ohne Unterschied. Eigentlich fängt er an, plötzlich laut zu reden. Er spricht nicht zu einer bestimmten Person, sondern er spricht einfach laut. Das gehört nicht zu seinen Gewohnheiten, laut zu denken. Also denke ich, dass er anfängt zu spinnen."

„Verrücktheit ist nicht unbedingt ein Fehler, mein lieber Phineas."

Dumbledore stand jetzt im Zimmer mit einem Bücherstapel in den Armen.

„Guten Abend, Harry! Bist du bereit für deinen Unterricht?"

„Guten Abend, Professor! Ja, ich bin bereit!"

Harry und Professor Dumbledore gingen beide in Stellung.

Dumbledore wirkte seinen Zauber auf Harry, der ein wenig widerstand, dann von der Gewalt des Zaubers überwältigt wurde und seine Erinnerungen wieder sah. Er stand wieder vor Snape.

„Sie werden das Experiment mit mir machen, Potter... Sind Sie so hochnäsig, dass Sie denken, Sie könnten schon beim ersten Versuch diesen Fluch wirken? Halsen ihn mir auf! JETZT!"

Harry versuchte, mit aller Kraft der mächtigen Gewalt von Dumbledore zu widerstehen. Er sah wieder, wie er einen Zauber auf Professor Snape wirkte. Einen verfehlten Cruciatusfluch. Einen bitteren Misserfolg.

„Erbärmlich, Potter... Mehr Hass! Mehr Entschlossenheit... SIE SIND EINE WAHRE NIETE! Wirken Sie DIESEN FLUCH RICHTIG!"

Harry unterlag einem mächtigen Zauber, aber Snapes' Erniedrigung war stärker. Nein, er wollte diese Erniedrigung nicht wieder erleben. Er wollte nichts von Dumbledores Mitleid.

Plötzlich erlosch die Wirkung von Dumbledores Zauber.

„Gut, Harry. Du hast ganz offensichtlich geübt. Deine Unterrichtsstunden mit Professor Snape sind anscheinend ziemlich besonders. Ihr lernt den Cruciatusfluch?"

„Ja", antwortete Harry schüchtern.

„Ich war nicht besonders dafür, dass ihr solche Unterrichtsstunden bekommt. Wie auch immer hat mich unser lieber Minister davon überzeugt. Schließlich hatte er vielleicht Recht... Man kann viel lernen, wenn man der Pädagogik von Professor Snape folgt. Konzentriere dich bitte, Harry. Bist du bereit?"

Harry nickte und sofort wirkte Dumbledore einen zweiten Zauber. Er widerstand dem Zauber so sehr wie er es konnte, ließ aber einige Erinnerungen entkommen. Er sah sich wieder, wie er in einem Buch las.

„Spiegel der Schatten... der plötzlich verstorbenen Zauberer... Onuphrius Calius..."

Der Kampf gegen seine Emotionen war furchtbar, während Lunas Gesicht wieder in seinen Erinnerungen erschien.

„Das ist eine Waffe... eine Waffe..."

Harry kämpfte so stark gegen den Zauber, dass Dumbledore nicht widerstehen konnte.

„Gut. Sehr gut! Jetzt widerstehst du sehr mächtigen Zaubern... Bald wirst du meine Unterrichtsstunden nicht mehr brauchen. Vor allem, Harry, musst du weiter üben."

„Ja, Professor."

„Gut, aber bevor du weggehst, möchte ich dich einiges fragen."

Harry vermutete, dass ihn Dumbledore über das befragen würde, was er über den Spiegel der Schatten wusste. Das schien deutlich.

Auf Dumbledores Einladung hatte sich Harry in einen Sessel gesetzt und Professor Dumbledore setzte sich ihm gegenüber.

„Ich sehe, dass Miss Lovegood sehr treffende Anmerkungen macht. Das erstaunt mich nicht, immerhin ist sie eine Ravenclaw."

Harry antwortete nicht und wartete darauf, dass Dumbledore weiter sprach.

„Ich denke, dass es für dich deutlich ist, Harry, aber ich will die Dinge klar stellen. Das, was du über den Spiegel der Schatten entdeckt hast, ist natürlich völlig geheim. Deine Freunde und du müsst es also verschweigen."

„Ja, Professor."

„Ich möchte auch eines wissen. Haben Sirius oder deine Eltern seit unserem letzten Unterricht mit dir Kontakt aufgenommen?"

„Ja, einmal. Mein Dad, um mir zu sagen, dass ich Ihnen vertrauen sollte."

„Und glänzte dein Spiegel so wie das vorige Mal?"

„Ja. Naja, das hat mir Ron gesagt. Er hat mir gesagt, dass es auch eine Art purpurnen Dampfes gab."

Mit einem ernsthaften Ausdruck stand Dumbledore sanft von seinem Sessel auf.

„Gut. Harry, das ist nicht alles. Ich muss dich um etwas bitten."

Harry wurde von diesem letzten Satz überrascht.

„Ich weiß, dass das, worum ich dich bitten werde, ein schwerfallender Verdienst ist. Ich werde direkt zur Sache kommen. Ich müsste mir den Spiegel ausleihen, den Sirius dir geschenkt hat."

Harry war wie betäubt. Das war sein Spiegel und das einzige Mittel, damit seine Eltern oder Sirius mit ihm Kontakt aufnehmen konnten.

„Aber, Professor Dumbledore, ich..."

„Entschuldige, Harry, dass ich dich so unverblümt darum bitte. Ich weiß, dass du daran hängst. Aber ich muss etwas prüfen. Ich will ihn bloß ausleihen! Ich werde ihn nur für kurze Zeit behalten... Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wie lange genau, aber ich versichere dir, dass ich mich gut um ihn kümmern werde."

Harry war verzweifelt. Er vertraute Dumbledore, aber diese plötzliche Bitte brachte ihn aus der Fassung. Er wusste weder, was er tun noch was er antworten sollte, und Dumbledore bemerkte sehr schnell, dass er zögerte.

„Ich denke, dass du Zeit brauchst um zu überlegen, Harry. Das ist ja ganz normal. Ich werde dich über meine Bitte nachdenken lassen."

Dann hob der Professor den Kopf zum Himmel und sprach mit lauterer Stimme:

„Ich möchte bitte, dass ihr für die nächsten Schritte unserer Aktion möglichst schnell mit ihm redet. Wir werden ein bisschen später wieder darüber reden können. Aber seid vorsichtig!"

Harry verstand nicht, mit wem Dumbledore gerade sprach. Er drehte sich zu Phineas Nigellus um, der seinen Finger gegen seine Schläfe tippte.

„Nun, Harry! Du darfst gehen! Geh zu deinen Freunden zurück!"

Harry ging mit einem verdutzten Ausdruck zur Treppe. War Dumbledore völlig verrückt geworden?


	29. Ein gefährlicher Abglanz

Hallo an alle! Hier ist das neue Kapitel von meiner Übersetzung aus dem Französischen: Harry Potter et le Miroir des Ombres, von Gabrielle Lavande. Sie hat alle Kapitel als erste gelesen, hat sie korrigiert und hinterlässt auch noch Reviews, dafür verdient sie einen dreifachen Dank: Also Danke an Verliebtindich.

 **Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört zu J.K. Rowling bis auf Neil, Selene und Fanely Evans, die zu Gabrielle Lavande gehören.

 **Spoiler:** Die ersten fünf Bände.

 **Harry Potter und der Spiegel der Schatten:**

Kapitel 29: Ein gefährlicher Abglanz:

Als er zurück im Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor war, traf Harry Ron und Hermine, die gerade dabei waren, ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen. Harry setzte sich mit einem verzweifelten Ausdruck neben sie.

„Was ist los, Harry?", fragte Hermine besorgt. „Hast du Probleme mit der Okklumentik?"

„Nein, nicht mit der Okklumentik. Dumbledore sagt, dass ich besser werde. Mein Problem ist Dumbledore."

Ron und Hermine sahen sich einen Augenblick lang fragend an.

„Er will, dass ich ihm meinen Spiegel ausleihe."

„Hat er vor, mit deinen Eltern und Sirius kommunizieren?", fragte Ron.

„Natürlich, Ron! Was für eine Frage! Wozu würde ihm Harrys Spiegel sonst nützen? Bist du gekommen, um den Spiegel für ihn zu holen?"

„Nein. Er hat mir gesagt, dass er mir Zeit gibt zu überlegen. Und dann hat er zum Himmel geblickt und ausgerufen: 'Redet schnell mit ihm... wir werden später darüber reden'..."

„Eigentlich bat er deine Eltern darum, zu dir zu kommen, um mit dir zu reden. Natürlich, Harry! Wenn ich mich richtig erinnern kann, hat dir dein Vater gesagt, dass sie alles wissen, was passiert. Du wirst wahrscheinlich binnen Kürze Nachrichten haben."

„Das kann sein. Du hast Recht."

„Gut! Dann werde ich meine Sachen holen und mich für heute Abend vorbereiten."

„Worüber sprichst du, Hermine?", fragte Ron.

„Nun, als Harry letztes Mal mit seinem Vater gesprochen hat, hast du kaum die Zeit gehabt, diesen Abglanz auf dem Spiegel und diesen purpurnen Dampf zu sehen. Um mehr darüber zu wissen, werden wir Wache halten, um den Spiegel zu überwachen und zu sehen, was darin passiert. Also kümmere ich mich während eines Teils der Nacht um den Spiegel und du während des anderen Teils."

„Aber Hermine! Das ist der Jungenschlafsaal! Die anderen werden nicht einverstanden sein."

„Wir werden ihnen doch nicht Bescheid sagen! Ich bereitete mich sofort vor, bevor alle die Idee haben, schlafen zu gehen. Ich lege mich unter Rons Bett und dann werde ich aus meinem Versteck auftauchen können, wenn alle schlafen."

„Und was wirst du tun, was die Mädchen deines Schlafsaals betrifft?"

„Ich werde ihnen sagen, dass mich meine Pflicht als Vertrauensschülerin zwingt, etwas später ins Bett zu gehen. Gut, ich muss jetzt weg!"

Hermine ging dann zu ihrem Schlafsaal hinauf.

„Sie denkt wirklich an alles!"

„Sie hat Recht. Die Recherchen in der Bibliothek sind bisher erfolglos geblieben. Das einzige Mittel ist, dass wir die Infos suchen, wo sie sind."

Harry und Ron machten ihre Hausaufgaben eine halbe Stunde weiter, dann entschlossen sie, zum Schlafsaal hinaufzugehen, wo schon Dean und Seamus waren. Harry und Ron sahen sich besorgt an: Hatte Hermine Zeit gehabt, sich zu verstecken?

„'N Abend!", sagte Seamus, bevor er gähnte. „Na, Harry! Hast du unser Trainingsprogramm vorbereitet? Das Spiel gegen Slytherin findet am Wochenende nach Halloween statt."

„Na, zur Zeit habe ich kaum daran gedacht. Aber ich denke, dass eine Stunde pro Tag ab nächster Woche reichen sollte. Ich werde McGonagall darum bitten. Und wir sollten am Wochenende noch ein bisschen mehr trainieren. Wir reden morgen wieder darüber."

„Ja, immerhin müssen wir das mit Ginny und Katie besprechen, und auch mit HERMINE... AUA!"

„Was ist mit dir los, Ron?", fragte Dean.

„Nichts, ich habe mir gerade das Bein gegen den Bettfuß geknif... gestoßen und DAS HAT MIR WEH GETAN!"

Dean und Seamus brachen in lautes Gelächter aus.

„Sei nicht sauer auf ihn, Ron, er hat es nicht absichtlich getan."

Harry hatte gelächelt, als er diese Bemerkung gehört hatte. Zumindest war Hermine da. Das war ziemlich beruhigend.

Eine Stunde, nachdem alle entschlossen hatten, schlafen zu gehen, fing man an, Schnarcher zu hören. Hermine kam dann leise aus ihrem Versteck.

„Ich glaube, dass es geht", flüsterte sie. „Also fange ich an zu überwachen, Ron, und dann wecke ich dich gegen drei Uhr morgens, einverstanden?"

„Okay! Aber vermeide diesmal, mich zu kneifen! Du hast mir weh getan!"

„Tut mir Leid, ich wusste nicht, dass du so empfindlich bist! Ich werde dich sanft wecken. Harry, du musst unbedingt schlafen. Sonst werden wir all das umsonst getan haben!"

Harry legte sich in sein Bett, aber der Schlaf kam nur mit Schwierigkeiten. Doch schließlich siegte die Müdigkeit.

„Harry, gib Dumbledore schnell den Spiegel!"

Obwohl die Umgebung die gleiche war wie sonst, war die Stimme diesmal anders.

„Harry, das ist Cedric. Cedric Diggory. Gib Dumbledore den Spiegel, das ist wichtig."

„CEDRIC? ABER MEIN DAD..."

„Er kann nicht mit dir reden... Harry, ich habe den Eindruck, dass jemand vor dem Spiegel steht?"

„JA. ICH WEISS NICHT, WER..."

„HARRY, WACH SCHNELL AUF! DIE PERSON VOR DEM SPIEGEL IST IN GEFAHR! WACH AUF! WACH AUF!"

Ein lautes Piepton erklang und Harry sprang aus dem Schlaf hoch. Er riss den Spiegel aus Rons Händen. Sein Freund schien, in einem Hypnosezustand zu sein.

„Ron! Ron! Wach auf!", murmelte Harry.

Ron reagierte nicht. Harry weckte also Hermine.

„Hermine! Wach auf!"

„Was?", antwortete sie schlaftrunken.

„Komm schnell! Es ist Ron!"

Hermine kam von unter dem Bett heraus. Ron war immer noch im gleichen Zustand. Starrer Blick, geöffneter Mund. Er reagierte nicht, aber er schwankte.

„Ron, wach auf! WACH AUF!"

„Was ist bloß los?"

Dean war erwacht und bald war der ganze Schlafsaal wach.

Hermine tätschelte Ron ein wenig das Gesicht. Doch es wirkte nicht.

„BITTE, RON, WACH AUF!"

„Hermine! Das nützt nichts! Bringen wir ihn zum Krankenflügel!"

Hermine und Harry brachten Ron durch die Gänge von Hogwarts in der Richtung des Krankenflügels. Sie gingen so schnell wie sie es konnten, doch der bewusstlose Ron war nicht besonders leicht.

„Was ist los? Na, auf frischer Tat ertappt, wie ihr euch nachts in den Gängen rumtreibt!"

Filch stand einige Meter hinter ihnen mit Mrs Norris.

„Er ist krank! Wir bringen ihn zum Krankenflügel, Mr Filch!"

„Aber natürlich. Ich werde es sofort bei Professor Dumbledore melden."

„Hermine, wir haben keine Zeit, darüber zu reden. Beeile dich!"

„Ihr werdet nicht so einfach entkommen!", rief Filch aus.

Harry und Hermine kamen vor dem Krankenflügel an und klopften an der Tür.

„MADAM POMFREY! MADAM POMFREY!"

„Was? Was ist los? UM MERLINS BART! WAS IST MIT DIR LOS, MEIN ARMER JUNGE?"

Madam Pomfrey ließ Ron in ein Bett des Krankenflügels schweben.

„Was ist ihm aber geschehen, dass er in solch einem Zustand ist?"

Hermine und Harry wusste nicht, was sie antworten konnten. Doch Rons Gesundheit war wichtiger als alles andere.

„Eigentlich", fing Hermine an, „hat er..."

„Miss Granger, könnten Sie bitte diesen Raum verlassen? Mr Potter wird Sie begleiten."

Professor McGonagall hatte den Raum in Nachtrock betreten.

„Aber Professor!"

„Ich werde Madam Pomfrey die Lage erklären. Warten Sie im Raum nebenan."

Hermine und Harry verließen widerwillig den Raum. Sie machten sich Sorgen um Rons Gesundheit. Als sie die Tür aufmachten, stand Dumbledore im Wartesaal.

„Professor Dumbledore! Der Spiegel... Ron!"

„Ich wusste nicht, dass dein Spiegel diese Wirkung haben konnte, Harry. Es tut mir Leid."

Hermine, über deren Wangen Tränen rollten, rief aus:

„Professor? Ron? Wie wird es ihm gehen? Sagen Sie es mir!"

„Wir werden warten müssen, Miss Granger. Ich werde zu Madam Pomfrey gehen und sie fragen, wie es ihm geht."

Dumbledore ging zur Tür des Krankenflügels. Als er sich jedoch anschickte, sie aufzumachen, rief Harry zu ihm.

„Professor Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore drehte sich zu Harry um.

„Nehmen Sie ihn, Professor. Ich will ihn nicht mehr. Sie können ihn behalten."

Harry reichte Dumbledore den Spiegel. Der Schulleiter nahm ihn mit einem ernsten Blick und betrat den Krankenflügel.


	30. Genesung

Hallo an alle! Hier ist das neue Kapitel von meiner Übersetzung aus dem Französischen: Harry Potter et le Miroir des Ombres, von Gabrielle Lavande. Wie immer hat Verliebtindich das Kapitel korrigiert, also danke an sie, und an euch Leser, dass ihr mich immer noch lest.

 **Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört zu J.K. Rowling bis auf Neil, Selene und Fanely Evans, die zu Gabrielle Lavande gehören.

 **Spoiler:** Die ersten fünf Bände.

 **Harry Potter und der Spiegel der Schatten:**

Kapitel 30: Genesung:

Harry tröstete gerade Hermine im Wartesaal.

„Das ist meine Schuld", weinte sie. „Wir hätten diesen Spiegel nie überwachen dürfen. Ich werde mein ganzes Leben lang auf mich sauer sein!"

„Beruhige dich, Hermine! Es wird besser werden. Ron wird zu uns zurückkehren."

„Dumbledore hat uns nicht mal antworten können, Harry! Wir müssen seine Mum benachrichtigen. Und seine ganze Familie!"

„Es nützt nichts, sie jetzt durcheinanderzubringen, vielleicht ist es nicht so schlimm."

Doch Harry war genauso besorgt wie Hermine. Also blieben sie eine Ewigkeit im Wartesaal – so schien es ihnen zumindest zu sein. Ron lag bereits seit anderthalb Stunden im Krankenflügel, als Madam Pomfrey die Tür aufmachte. Hermine und Harry stürzten zu ihr.

„Wie geht es ihm?", fragte Hermine.

„Er ist bewusstlos."

Hermine stürzte zu Boden und Harry blieb schockiert wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Aber, aber! Miss Granger, lassen Sie mich aussprechen!"

Madam Pomfrey half Hermine wieder aufzustehen.

„Er ist vor kurzer Zeit einige Augenblicke lang wieder erwacht. Aber er muss sich unbedingt erholen und jemand muss ständig an seiner Seite bleiben. Er wäre um ein Haar gestorben."

„Wann wird er wieder erwachen?", fragte Harry.

„Nun, das kommt auf Vieles an. Ich denke jedoch, dass er im Laufe des Tages erwachen sollte."

„Dürfen wir ihn besuchen?"

„In einem Augenblick schon, Miss Granger. Ich möchte nur vorher kurz mit Ihnen reden."

Hermine und Harry waren ungeduldig, Ron zu sehen, doch Madam Pomfrey forderte sie auf, sich zu setzen.

„Mr Weasley ist von etwas getroffen worden, was ich nicht kenne. Also weiß ich nicht, ob er an Nachwirkungen leiden wird. Es ist wahrscheinlich, dass..."

In jenem Augenblick kam ein blendendes Licht aus dem Krankenflügel. Madam Pomfrey stand plötzlich auf und lief zum Krankenflügel, von Harry und Hermine gefolgt. Dumbledore und McGonagall standen um Rons Bett.

„Kommen Sie herein! Mr Weasley wacht auf."

Sie stürzten sich zu Rons Bett. Jener kniff die Augen zusammen, als wäre er vom Licht geblendet.

„Ron, wie geht es dir?"

„Was? Bist du's, Harry?"

„Ja! Du hast uns so einen Schrecken eingejagt. Auch Hermine ist da."

„Hermine?"

Hermine näherte sich Rons Bett und kniete sich neben ihn.

„Ja, ich bin da, Ron. Ich habe so viel Angst gehabt, ich glaubte, dass wir dich verloren hätten."

Hermine fing an, neben Rons Kopfkissen bittere Tränen zu vergießen.

„Ich denke, dass es Zeit wird, Miss Weasley Bescheid zu sagen", griff Professor McGonagall ein. „Sie soll inzwischen vom Vorfall gehört haben. Ich denke, dass sie beruhigt wäre, wenn sie eine medizinische Meinung hören würde. Kommen Sie mit und sagen wir ihr Bescheid, liebe Madam Pomfrey. Sie sind bestimmt müde und ein Frühstück würde Sie wieder in Hochform bringen. Wir werden gleich danach frühstücken."

„Ich bleibe hier, um ihn zu überwachen", sagte Professor Dumbledore.

Madam Pomfrey und Professor McGonagall verließen darauf den Krankenflügel.

„Nun, Ron. Wie geht es dir?"

„Mein Kopf tut mir fürchterlich weh. Sonst denke ich, dass alles in Ordnung ist, Professor."

„Es tut mir so Leid, Ron!", sagte Hermine, die immer noch weinte. „Es ist meine Schuld, dass du beinahe gestorben wärst. Wenn ich diese dumme Idee nicht gehabt hätte..."

„Hermine, das ist nicht deine Schuld. Hör bitte auf zu weinen. Es ist vorbei, übrigens glaube ich, dass ich aufstehen werde."

Ron versuchte aufzustehen, doch Professor Dumbledore hinderte ihn daran.

„Oh nein! Ron, ich verbiete es dir. Jemand, der um ein Haar gestorben wäre, läuft nicht einige Stunden nach seinem Unfall herum. Zwangserholung bis mindestens Montag. Ich befreie Harry und Hermine vom Unterricht für heute. Mit so wenigen Stunden Schlaf werden sie den Unterrichtsstunden nicht richtig folgen können. Sie werden bei dir bleiben. Und jemand muss dich sowieso für einige Zeit überwachen."

„Aber es geht mir ganz gut!"

„Keine Widerrede! Sonst werde ich Gryffindor 50 Punkte abziehen müssen, und seit beinahe dreißig Jahren habe ich keinem Haus mehr Punkte abgezogen."

Ron machte es sich wieder bequem auf seinem Bett.

„Ich habe den Eindruck, geschlafen zu haben. Ich bin nicht müde. Ich erinnere mich eigentlich nicht an Vieles. Ich habe gesehen, wie der Spiegel heller wurde, dann ist wie letztes Mal eine Art purpurnen Nebel erschienen und ich habe mich an einem dunklen Ort befunden. Ich hörte überall Stimmen. Ich habe euch gehört, doch es scheint mir, dass ich auch andere Stimmen gehört habe. Aber ich verstand nicht sehr gut, das mischte sich in meinem Kopf. Und dann scheint es mir, dass ich Sirius wenige Augenblicke lang gesehen habe. Dann bin ich hier aufgewacht."

„Du hast Sirius gesehen?"

„Ja, und er hat mir einen Spiegel gereicht. Einen Spiegel, der deinem sehr ähnelt, Harry."

„Dank diesem Spiegel bist du zurückgekehrt, Ron", griff Dumbledore ein. „Gut, ich denke, dass ich diesen Spiegel ein bisschen studieren muss. Ich werde euch alleine lassen. Du musst dich aber unbedingt gut erholen. Ich denke, dass dich Madam Pomfrey morgen wird gehen lassen, wenn alles gut läuft. Ich werde darum bitten, dass man euch euer Frühstück hierher bringt."

Dumbledore verließ den Krankenflügel. Hermine weinte immer noch so sehr. Ron und Harry sahen sich lächelnd an.

„Hermine! Beruhige dich! Ich habe nichts, sieh mal. Es geht mir besser! Mein Kopf tut mir nur ein bisschen weh."

„Ich hätte dich um ein Haar umgebracht! Ich hätte dich um ein Haar umgebracht! Ich hätte es niemals verkraften können."

„Hermine, ich sage es noch einmal, das ist nicht deine Schuld. Hermine, sieh mich an."

Er legte liebevoll die Hand auf ihren Kopf. Hermine erhob den Kopf mit tränenvollen Augen wieder. Ron lächelte ihr zu.

„Du bist an nichts Schuld, ist es deutlich?"

Hermine senkte einen Augenblick lang die Augen, doch Ron legte seine Hand auf die nasse Wange seiner Freundin. Jene erhob den Blick wieder und ergriff Rons Hand auf ihrer Wange.

„Meine sehr geehrte Freundin, Sie sollten wissen, dass es möglich wäre, dass unser Briefwechsel endgültig beendet wird, wenn Sie noch einmal wiederholen, dass es Ihre Schuld ist. Das gleiche gilt, wenn ich Ihr wunderschönes Lächeln nicht auf der Stelle ihr Gesicht erleuchten lassen sehe."

Hermine lachte schüchtern. Dann fiel sie Ron um den Hals.

„Das ist mir lieber. Obwohl... jetzt erwürgst du mich ein wenig."

„Oh! Entschuldige mich", sagte sie, indem sie ihre Umarmung losließ.

„Ich habe gesagt, dass du mich ein wenig erwürgtest, nicht, dass du mich loslassen solltest. Na komm zurück! Ich bin froh, euch wieder zu sehen."

Hermine umarmte Ron fester. Das Schlimmste war vorbei.


	31. Erfrischende Neuigkeiten in Hogwarts

Hallo an alle! Hier kommt das nächste Kapitel von meiner Übersetzung aus dem Französischen: Harry Potter et le Miroir des Ombres, von Gabrielle Lavande. Danke an Verliebtindich, meine Betaleserin, für ihre Korrekturen und Verbesserungsvorschläge.

 **Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört zu J.K. Rowling bis auf Neil, Selene und Fanely Evans, die zu Gabrielle Lavande gehören.

 **Spoiler:** Die ersten fünf Bände.

 **Harry Potter und der Spiegel der Schatten:**

Kapitel 31:Erfrischende Neuigkeiten in Hogwarts:

Rons genas erstaunlich schnell, so dass Madam Pomfrey schon am Sonntagabend beschloss, ihn gehen zu lassen.

In Hogwarts war Rons Unfall dramatisiert worden. Man sprach sogar von der Rückkehr eines Basilisken, der ihn versteinert hätte. Die verrücktesten Theorien waren in den Häusern herumgegangen und selbst Ginny war sich nicht sicher, was geschehen war. Ron selbst ließ das ganze Geschehen rätselhaft bleiben, denn er hatte keine andere Wahl. Also gab sich Ron am Montagmorgen so klein wie möglich, als er zum Zaubertränkeunterricht ging, um zu vermeiden, mehr Erklärungen geben zu müssen.

„Die Leute hier sind unglaublich neugierig! Ich kann nicht mehr mal durch die Gänge gehen, ohne dass man zu mir herüberkommt und mir tausend Fragen stellt", sagte er zu Harry.

„Das glaubte ich, bemerkt zu haben!"

Im gleichen Augenblick stellten sich Parvati und Padma Patil Ron gegenüber.

„Nun Ron, wie geht es dir? Wir haben von deinem Unfall gehört, weißt du! Das soll furchtbar gewesen sein?"

„Nein, ehrlich..."

„Aber doch! Ich frage mich wohl, wie das ist, wenn man versteinert wird. Aber was ist eigentlich passiert?"

„Gut! Nun, Ron, ich lasse dich! _Ich_ habe Unterricht!", fiel ihnen Harry ins Wort.

„Warte, ich komm' gleich! Mädels, ich habe keine Lust, es euch jetzt zu erklären!"

„Oh, armer Ron! Er ist immer noch von seinem Unfall traumatisiert! Wir müssen ihm helfen, nicht wahr, Padma?"

„Ja. Du weißt, Ron, du sollst davon reden. Wir hören allen Schülern zu, die unsere Hilfe brauchen."

„Oh! Ich bin sicher, dass er begeistert sein wird, euch zu antworten."

Hermine war hinter Ron angekommen.

„Ach! Hermine, da kommst du zum perfekten Zeitpunkt an! Könntest du bitte..."

„Dir eine Stelle im Zaubertränkeunterricht frei halten, während du deinen Fans antwortest? Natürlich, Ron! SEHR GERNE!"

Hermines Ton war aggressiv geworden.

„Harry! Hermine! Ich..."

„Komm schon, Harry! Wir werden uns verspäten."

„Wir könnten ihm vielleicht helfen?"

„Ich denke nicht, dass er Hilfe braucht. Wenn er es wollte, so wäre er sie bereits los!"

Hermine drehte sich ein letztes Mal zu Ron um, lächelte verkrampft und zog Harry dann am Arm. Sie blieb eine ganze Weile stumm. Harry traf dann die Entscheidung, diese Stille zu brechen.

„Du weißt, das ist nicht seine Schuld..."

„Oh, Luna! Hallo! Ich lasse dich mit Harry, er soll dir eine Menge Dinge erzählen. Wir werden unser Gespräch später beenden, Harry. Ich warte vor dem Klassenzimmer auf dich."

Hermine ließ Harrys Arm los und lief mit entschlossenem Schritt zum Zaubertränkeunterricht, so dass sie ihn allein mit Luna in der Mitte des Gangs hinter sich stehen ließ.

„Hallo Luna", sagte er etwas verlegen.

„Hallo Harry! Was ist mit Hermine los?"

„Sie ist ein wenig verärgert... tja, zumindest glaube ich das!"

„Du wolltest über etwas reden?"

„Hm... Tja... Ja! Na, du weißt, dass Ron einen kleinen Unfall hatte."

„Ich habe eigentlich Vieles gehört. Übrigens hat man mir auch viele Fragen gestellt."

„Ehrlich? Warum denn?"

„Na, man hat uns mehrmals in der Bibliothek zusammen gesehen, also haben sie geglaubt, dass du mir davon erzählt hattest."

„Ach! Aus diesem Grund. Na, eigentlich ist es wegen des Spiegels. Diggory hat versucht, mit mir Kontakt aufzunehmen. Das ist eine lange Geschichte!"

„Ja, das vermute ich schon. Wir werden später darüber reden. Wir sehen uns zur Mittagszeit in der Bibliothek?"

„Ja, natürlich! Bis später!"

Harry fing an zu laufen, um das Klassenzimmer zu erreichen, wo Hermine auf ihn wartete.

„Deine Tante ist noch nicht angekommen. Ron auch nicht, übrigens. Hast du mit Luna gesprochen?"

„Kaum. Wir sollen sie während der Mittagspause in der Bibliothek treffen. Wir werden es ihr mit mehr Details erklären."

„Ich werde in der Mittagspause nicht da sein können. Ich muss die Unterrichtsstunden nachholen, die wir Freitag verpasst haben. Ich soll mich mit Professor Flitwick und Professor McGonagall treffen. Ich werde euch vielleicht nachher einholen."

„Guten Morgen! Entschuldigen Sie meine Verspätung! Ich musste Einiges regeln."

Tante Selene kam an, um die Tür ihres Klassenzimmers aufzumachen. Sobald sie sie geöffnet hatte, ging sie zu ihrem Arbeitstisch, während sich die Schüler setzten. Ron lief herein und setzte sich zwischen Harry und Hermine.

„Gerade noch rechtzeitig! Sie wollten mich nicht mehr loslassen. Diese beiden sind eine echte Plage! Ein Glück, dass Filch in den Gängen herumschleppt."

„Der Hausmeister ist diesem armen Ron zur Rettung gekommen!", seufzte Hermine.

Ron wollte etwas erwidern, aber Mrs Evans ergriff das Wort:

„Bevor wir mit dem Unterricht anfangen, wollte ich Ihnen eine hervorragende Nachricht mitteilen! Ich habe Ihnen letzte Woche gesagt, dass ich die alten Traditionen von Hogwarts ändern wollte. Und mit Professor Dumbledores Einverständnis habe ich es tatsächlich geschafft. Also kündige ich Ihnen nun an, dass Ihr Festessen zu Halloween dieses Jahr ausfällt."

Ein klagendes Gemurmel erklang unter den Schülern.

„Sie reagieren so übereilt! Warten Sie doch darauf, bis ich fertig bin! Ich werde an der Stelle einen wunderbaren Halloween-Ball veranstalten. Etwas Spektakuläres! Die größte Feier, die man in Hogwarts je organisiert hat, so wie der Trimagische Ball, der vor ein paar Jahren stattfand. Diesmal jedoch sind auch die Schüler der ersten drei Jahre eingeladen."

Diesmal schien die Nachricht die Schüler zu erfreuen.

„Ich sehe, dass Ihnen diese Nachricht gefällt. Oh! Ich wollte Ihnen noch Eines sagen... Wenn zu Halloween alles gut geht, so ist es möglich, dass ich gegen Februar/März ein weiteres Tanzfest veranstalte. Jetzt wird es Zeit, uns an die Arbeit zu machen."

„Ein Ball. Das ist eine gute Idee! Was denkst du darüber, Ron?", murmelte Harry.

Doch Ron war schon in ein Pergamentstück vertieft und schrieb eilig. Wenige Augenblicke später faltete er das Blatt und ließ es zu Hermine rutschen. Diese ergriff das Pergament und steckte es in ihren Rucksack.

„Das ist nicht die passende Zeit, Ron! Jetzt haben wir Unterricht!"

Ron sah enttäuscht aus und legte seine Feder wieder auf den Tisch.


	32. Spiegelung

Hallo an alle! Hier ist das neue Kapitel von meiner Übersetzung aus dem Französischen: Harry Potter et le Miroir des Ombres, von Gabrielle Lavande. Mein Dank gilt besonders drei Leuten: Gabrielle, weil sie mir erlaubte, ihre Geschichte zu übersetzen. Verliebtindich, weil sie diese Übersetzung – wie schon ein paar andere vorher – korrigierte. Und Dir, Leser, dass Du immer noch liest.

 **Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört zu J.K. Rowling bis auf Neil, Selene und Fanely Evans, die zu Gabrielle Lavande gehören.

 **Spoiler:** Die ersten fünf Bände.

 **Harry Potter und der Spiegel der Schatten:**

Kapitel 32: Spiegelung:

Am Ende des Unterrichts trafen Harry und Ron die Entscheidung, vor dem Mittagessen zur Bibliothek zu gehen, um dort Luna zu treffen.

„Na! Wirst du Luna fragen?"

„Wovon sprichst du?"

„Ich spreche vom Ball! Wovon sollte ich sonst reden?"

„Ach ja! Natürlich. Ich vermute, dass du Hermine bereits gefragt hast, wenn ich nach der Mitteilung gehen kann, die du ihr im Zaubertränkeunterricht gegeben hast."

„Ja, aber sie hat sie nicht im Unterricht gelesen. Das ärgert mich zu warten. Aber du hast meine Frage immer noch nicht beantwortet. Wirst du Luna fragen, dich zu begleiten, oder nicht?"

„Ja, tja, ich habe nicht wirklich daran gedacht."

„Versuche nicht, mich reinzulegen, man sieht wohl, dass du sie gerne magst."

„Ja, das stimmt. Ich mag sie gerne. Aber ich weiß nicht sehr, was sie denkt."

„Nun ja! Das ist sehr schade. Man kann nicht wissen, was im Geist der Mädchen passiert."

„WARTET AUF MICH!"

Hermine lief ihnen nach.

„Geht ihr zur Bibliothek?"

„Ja", antwortete Harry. „Aber solltest du dich nicht mit McGonagall und Professor Flitwick treffen?"

„Ich habe mich bereits mit Professor Flitwick getroffen. Und bevor ich zu McGonagall gehe, muss ich ein Buch in der Bibliothek holen."

„Hm! Sag mal, Hermine, hast du Zeit gehabt, das zu lesen, was ich dir soeben gegeben habe?"

„Nein, ich hatte vergessen. Ich werde es in der Bibliothek schauen."

Als sie in der Bibliothek angekommen waren, suchten sie nach nach Luna, doch sie wurden bald von einer Menge von Jungen angezogen, die um einen Tisch gesammelt waren. Sie näherten sich davon, vom Neugier getrieben. Dann rief eine Stimme in der Mitte dieser Menge aus:

„ICH SAGE EUCH, DASS ICH BEREITS JEMANDEN FÜR DEN BALL HABE! GEHT WEG!"

Luna hatte angefangen zu schreien, dann fing die Menge von Jungen an, sich von ihr weg zu zerstreuen. Harry, Ron und Hermine blieben wegen Lunas hitziger Reaktion wie angewurzelt... Nie hatten sie sie so geärgert gesehen. Doch war Harry am meisten überrascht. Sie hatte schon einen Tanzpartner.

„Ach, da seid ihr ja! Sie ließen mich nicht mehr los, ich wäre beinahe weggegangen. Ein Glück, dass ich es jetzt schaffe, mich herauszuhelfen."

Sie setzten sich um den Tisch, außer Hermine, die ihr Buch und Rons Mitteilung aus ihrem Rucksack nahm. Sie entfaltete Letztere und ging damit zum Arbeitstisch der Bibliothekarin.

„Na, Ron? Wie geht es dir? Was ist mit dir geschehen?"

Ron erzählte Luna, was mit dem Spiegel geschehen war, Sirius' Erscheinung und seine seltsamen Symptome, während er bewusstlos war.

„Und wie bist du zurückgekehrt?"

„Dumbledore hat mir gesagt, dass es dank Sirius' Spiegel und dem von Harry sei."

„Warte mal, ich versuche zu verstehen. Du bist in den Spiegel eingetreten?"

„Nun, nicht physisch. Aber ich habe die gleichen Erscheinungen gehabt wie Harry."

„Und du hast nur Sirius gesehen? Niemanden sonst?"

„Nun nein, niemanden sonst, und ich denke, dass ich weiß, warum", antwortete Hermine, die sich an den Tisch setzte.

Die Blickte drehten sich zu Hermine um, die eine Feder ergriff und anfing zu schreiben.

„Sirius ist der Einzige, der lebendig physisch in den Spiegel getreten ist. Sein Fall ist urplötzlich geschehen. Aus diesem Grund konnten sein Körper und seine Seele bei seinem Tod nicht getrennt werden. Daher kann allein Sirius irgendwie physisch anwesend sein. Nun möchte ich euch etwas zeigen."

Hermine zog zwei kleine Spiegel aus ihrem Rucksack heraus, die sie gegenüberlegte.

„Was denkst du darüber, Luna?"

„Eine Spiegelung ist entstanden! Der Spiegel der Schatten hat sich auf den Spiegel widergespiegelt, den Sirius besaß, als er gefallen ist. Der Spiegel von Harry und der von Sirius haben eine Verbindung, die erlaubt zu kommunizieren. Deswegen..."

„Besitzt auch der Spiegel, den ich hatte, das Spiegelbild des Spiegels der Schatten, wenn ich ihn benutze! Aber natürlich! Also hatte ich eine Art kleinen Spiegel der Schatten!"

„Aber er funktioniert nur, wenn Sirius mit dir kommuniziert. Daher bin ich in Ohnmacht gefallen. Als ich in den Spiegel geschaut habe, sollen sie einen Teil meiner Seele gefangen haben, oder? Dann bin ich knapp entkommen!"

„Genau, Ron! Da hast du ja völlig Recht. Deine Seele soll teilweise gefangen worden, denn ein Körper kann ohne Seele nicht leben. Daher konntest du schließlich zurückkehren. Ich finde, dass wir es alle zusammen ganz gut schaffen zu überlegen!", rief Luna mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen aus.

„Das finde ich auch!", antwortete Hermine, die aufgehört hatte zu schreiben und ihre Sachen einsammelte. „Ich werde euch jetzt alleine lassen, ich muss mich noch mit Professor McGonagall treffen, bevor ich zum Mittagessen gehe. Bis später! Oh! Übrigens! Hier ist für dich, Ron!"

Hermine reichte Ron ein Pergamentstück, dann ging sie weg. Ron eilte sich dann, die Mitteilung zu lesen. Dann schloss er die Augen, als er geendet hatte zu lesen, und schlug sich den Kopf auf den Tisch.

„Was für ein Dummkopf bin ich! Was für ein Dummkopf!"

„Nun? Sie hat abgelehnt? Das kann nicht sein!"

„Nein! Das ist es nicht! Wie dumm konnte ich sein!"

Ron reichte Harry die Nachricht.

„Darf ich lesen?", fragte Luna.

„Du darfst, bitte schön!", sagte Ron, dessen Kopf auf dem Tisch lag.

 _Frage:_

 _Meine sehr geehrte Hermine,_

 _Vor wenigen Jahren habe ich einen schrecklichen Irrtum begangen, indem ich Sie zu spät zum Ball einlud. Heute will ich diesen fürchterlichen Fehler nicht ein zweites Mal begehen. Würden Sie mir also die große Ehre erweisen, bei dem Halloweens Ball meine Tanzpartnerin zu sein? Ich wäre davon sehr geehrt._

 _Ihr lieber hoffnungsvoller Ron._

 _Antwort:_

 _Sehr geehrter Ron,_

 _Ich bin begeistert, dass Sie von Ihren Irrtümern gelernt haben. Also wünschen Sie, dass ich Ihre Tanzpartnerin werde, statt wie letztes Mal im letzten Augenblick nach einer suchen zu müssen. Ich nehme Ihren Vorschlag an, denn ich bin Ihnen diesen Dienst doch schuldig._

 _Ihre Ersatztanzpartnerin._

Zum Ende des Briefes lächelten Harry und Luna.

„Dabei bist du nicht ganz fein gewesen, Ron! Als Mädchen verstehe ich ihre Reaktion perfekt. Du hättest mehr überlegen sollen, bevor du diese Nachricht geschrieben hast. Auf den anderen Briefen hattest du dich doch ein bisschen mehr angestrengt."

„Du hast die anderen Briefe gelesen?"

„Natürlich! Während ihr Dienstags Wahrsagen habt, haben Hermine und ich keinen Unterricht. Also reden wir zusammen in der Bibliothek."

„Aber dann kannst du mir sagen..."

„Glaubst du ehrlich, dass ich dir alles sagen werde, was mir Hermine sagt? An deiner Stelle würde ich versuchen, mich anzustrengen, denn das wird schwierig sein, deinen Irrtum wieder gut zu machen."

Ron stand plötzlich auf.

„Ja, einverstanden... ich werde zu meinem Zimmer hinaufgehen und gut überlegen und mit Ruhe schreiben. Ich treffe euch beim Mittagessen."

Ron steckte seine Sachen ungeordnet in seinen Rucksack, bevor er die Bibliothek mit eiligem Schritt verließ.

„Wusstest du über ihre Machenschaften Bescheid? Ich wusste nicht, dass du Dienstags mit Hermine redest!"

„Weißt du, Ron und du seid ihre Freunde, aber manchmal braucht ein Mädchen es, mit einem anderen Mädchen zu reden. Du und Ron seid ständig zusammen, also verspürt ihr dieses Bedürfnis nicht. Und ich gestehe, dass es mich amüsiert, ihnen dabei zuzuschauen."

„Das stimmt, dass es lustig ist. Ich frage mich, ob sich ihre Geschichte je verbessern wird."

„Jedenfalls nicht gleich mit dem, was Ron eben geschrieben hat."

Luna und Harry lachten zusammen. Dann herrschte die Stille, bevor ihr Harry die Frage stellte, die er seit einer Weile stellen wollen.

„Und... hm... mit wem gehst du zum Halloweens Ball? Wenn ich nicht zu indiskret bin?"

„Wer hat dir gesagt, dass ich einen Tanzpartner hätte?"

„Na, soeben hast du den anderen gesagt, dass..."

„Ach ja! Aber das habe ich gesagt, um sie fliehen zu lassen! Übrigens hat es geklappt."

„In diesem Fall könnten wir vielleicht zusammen dahin gehen? Möchtest du meine Tanzpartnerin sein?"

„Ich wäre davon begeistert! So würde ich darüber hinaus nicht länger lügen müssen", sagte sie und lächelte Harry zu.

„Nun, meine liebe Tanzpartnerin, was würden Sie sagen, wenn wir zum Mittagessen gehen würden?"

„Ich sage dazu, dass ich verhungere! Gehen wir hin!"

Harry und Luna sammelten ihre Sachen ein und gingen zum Mittagessen.


	33. Bei Besenknechts Sonntagsstaat

Hallo an alle! Hier ist das neue Kapitel von meiner Übersetzung aus dem Französischen: Harry Potter et le Miroir des Ombres, von Gabrielle Lavande. Danke an Verliebtindich für ihre Korrekturen.

 **Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört zu J.K. Rowling bis auf Neil, Selene und Fanely Evans, die zu Gabrielle Lavande gehören.

 **Spoiler:** Die ersten fünf Bände.

 **Harry Potter und der Spiegel der Schatten:**

Kapitel 33: Bei _Besenknechts Sonntagsstaat_ :

Die Woche war anstrengend: Harry wurde mit Hausaufgaben überhäuft und er musste die Trainingsstunden für die Mannschaft vorbereiten. Darüber hinaus fühlte er sich bedrückt, da er ständig an seinen Spiegel dachte, auch wenn er ihn nicht mehr hatte. Jedoch hatte Luna seine Einladung angenommen und nichts konnte ihn mehr freuen. Was Ron betraf, so hatte er alles versucht, um die Lage bei Hermine wieder gut zu machen, doch sie war gekränkt und schien nicht, zuhören zu wollen.

„Immerhin werde ich doch die Lage vielleicht am Tag des Balls verbessern können", wiederholte Ron, als wollte er sich davon überzeugen.

Als das Wochenende also kam, waren alle begeistert, nach Hogsmeade zu gehen. Obwohl diese Wochenenden immer begierig erwartet wurden, konnten die Schüler es dieses Mal noch weniger erwarten. Viele Schüler wollten nämlich für den Ball einkaufen. Harry selbst brauchte einen neuen Festumhang. Der, den er zwei Jahre zuvor getragen hatte, war nun viel zu klein geworden. Da er aber nie etwas Anderes getragen hatte als seine Uniform und Dudleys Kleidung, war er etwas verlegen, sich einen neuen Umhang zu kaufen.

Hermine hatte die Entscheidung getroffen, ihrerseits einzukaufen. Harry und Ron waren alleine in den Straßen von Hogsmeade.

„Ich muss zu _Zonko_ , wir sehen uns später. Fred und George haben mir letztes Jahr neue Festumhänge geschenkt. Rote! Das macht ja eine tolle Abwechslung zum Violetten, das meine Mum ständig für mich wählte. Sie waren etwas zu groß, aber jetzt werden sie mir perfekt passen. Du wirst bei _Besenknechts Sonntagsstaat_ etwas finden. Bis später!"

Harry betrat den Laden. Eine reichliche Warenauslage lag vor ihm. Verschiedene Farben, verschiedene Stoffe, verschiedene Stile: Da wurde es einem schwindelig! Nachdem er mehrmals in den Gängen hin- und hergelaufen war, hatte sich Harry dazu entschlossen, den Umhang zu wählen, den er als Nächsten sehen würde.

„Harry? Suchst du nach einem Umhang?"

Hermine war hinter einer Auslage erschienen.

„Ja. Ich gestehe, dass ich nicht wirklich weiß, was ich wählen soll. Und du?"

„Nun, ich auch nicht. Ich hätte Ginny darum bitten sollen, mir zu helfen. Sie ist Rons Schwester, sie ist perfekt in der Lage, mir ihre Meinung zu geben."

„Ich kann dir helfen, wenn du willst! Und wirst du mir deine Meinung geben können?"

„Warum nicht!"

Harry und Hermine suchten zuerst für Harry, dann war Hermine an der Reihe. Harry fand dank Hermines Hilfe einen grünen Umhang mit elfischen Motiven aus goldenen Fäden. Hermine fand einen hellorangen Umhang mit silbernen gestickten Motiven. Sie zogen ihre Festumhänge gleichzeitig an, dann kamen sie aus ihrer Umkleidekabine.

„Harry, das ist perfekt!"

„Und auch bei dir! Er steht dir sehr gut!"

„Ich bin ganz und gar einverstanden!"

„RON! DU DARFST MICH NICHT SEHEN!"

Hermine hatte die Kabine eilig wieder betreten. Ron war von _Zonko_ zurück.

„Aber warum dürfte ich das nicht? Du bist meine Tanzpartnerin und ich werde dich beim Ball sowieso sehen, oder?"

„Eben! Man darf den Festumhang seiner Tanzpartnerin nicht vor dem Ball sehen! Jetzt werde ich einen anderen finden müssen."

„Oh nein! Bitte, behalte den da, ich habe ihn sowieso kaum gesehen!"

„Sag mal, Hermine? Gilt das gleiche, wenn es die Tanzpartnerin ist, die den Umhang ihres Tanzpartners sieht?"

Luna war hinter Ron hervorgetreten und näherte sich Harry.

„Hör auf, mich zu verspotten, Luna!"

„Aber ich verspotte dich nicht. Schließlich bedauere ich es nicht, dass ich Ron gefolgt bin. Zumindest kenne ich die Farbe von Harrys Umhang und ich werde einen dazu passenden Umhang wählen können. Und ich bin sehr froh, ihn so zu sehen. Das steht ihm sehr gut!", fügte sie hinzu, indem sie ihm zulächelte.

Harry errötete leicht.

„Wie auch immer muss ich jetzt einen anderen Umhang finden!", rief Hermine aus, indem sie aus der Umkleidekabine ging.

„Aber nein, ich versichere dir, ich möchte, dass du diesen behältst!"

„Keineswegs!"

„Na, Hermine, tue mir diesen Gefallen! Damit bist du wunderschön!"

Am Ende von Rons letztem Satz drehte sich Hermine zu ihm um.

„Was hast du gesagt?"

„Ich habe gesagt, dass du damit sehr schön bist... tja... auch ohne bist du sehr schön... Ähm! Nicht das wollte ich dir sagen! Nur, dass du sehr schön bist! So!"

Ron hatte angefangen zu stottern und wurde fast so rot im Gesicht wie Hermine.

„Behalte ihn, bitte!", murmelte Ron.

Hermine sah unentschlossen aus, dann lächelte sie schüchtern.

„Einverstanden! Ich behalte jenen."

Harry und Luna beobachteten die Szene amüsiert.

„Nun bist _du_ dran, einen Umhang zu wählen, Luna!"

„Ja, aber du darfst nicht schauen, Harry!"

„In diesem Fall ziehe auch ich mich um, denn du hast mich gesehen!"

Sie brachen in lautes Gelächter aus.


	34. Halloween-Ball (Teil 1)

Hallo an alle! Hier ist die nächste Folge meiner Übersetzung aus dem Französischen: Harry Potter et le Miroir des Ombres, von Gabrielle Lavande. Wie immer hat Verliebtindich die Korrekturen gemacht.

 **Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört zu J.K. Rowling bis auf Neil, Selene und Fanely Evans, die zu Gabrielle Lavande gehören.

 **Spoiler:** Die ersten fünf Bände.

 **Harry Potter und der Spiegel der Schatten:**

Kapitel 34: Halloween-Ball (Teil 1):

Die Tage vergingen und die Spannung in Hogwarts war spürbar. Der Ball, der immer näher rückte, war eine Ursache dafür, doch war bei den Gryffindors und den Slytherins die Spannung noch heftiger: Einige Tage nach dem Ball würden sie gegeneinander spielen.

Hermine war offensichtlich gespannt. Snape lehnte es ab, im Unterricht fortzufahren, wenn kein Schüler den Cruciatusfluch schaffte. Und nach einigen Wochen war das immer noch nicht der Fall.

„Wir werden es nie schaffen! In den Büchern, die detailliert von den verbotenen Flüchen reden, darf man nicht nachschlagen. Das sind schwarzmagische Bücher. Und ich wollte doch die Aussprache der Formel und die ganz genauen Bewegungen besser kennen!"

Viel mehr als um Snapes Unterricht dachte Harry, dass sie sich um etwas anderes Sorgen machte. Sie war immer die erste beim Training und sie ging als letzte aus dem Stadion.

Auch Ron war nervös. Nachts träumte er von Quidditch und sprach in seinem Schlaf.

„Seamus! Wirf einen Klatscher zu diesem blöden Malfoy!", rief Ron aus, indem er sich in seinem Bett umdrehte.

Harry blieb nicht verschont. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er gegen Malfoy kämpfen würde, doch diesmal war es anders. Er war Kapitän und musste dem Spiel gewachsen sein.

Am Tag des Balls jedoch sprach keiner mehr über Quidditch und die Konzentration, die man brauchte, um jede magische Übung zu schaffen, war unmöglich zu erreichen, so dass es für viele Schüler ein sehr, sehr langer Tag war. Die Unterrichtsstunden wurden ausnahmsweise früher beendet, um den Schülern die Zeit zu lassen, sich vorzubereiten.

Ron war binnen zwanzig Minuten bereit, doch der Tanz würde erst eine halbe Stunde später anfangen. Was Harry betraf, so bereitete er sich ruhig vor, während Ron hin- und herging.

„Hör doch mal auf, Ron! Das nervt mich langsam, dich so im Schlafsaal herumgehen zu sehen."

„Ich kann nichts dagegen tun, ich bin nervös. Bist du es nicht?"

„Doch bin ich, aber bloß deswegen, weil du es nicht schaffst, ruhig zu bleiben."

„Stresst es dich nicht, heute Abend mit Luna zusammen zu sein?"

„Doch, aber ich gehe nicht im Schlafsaal herum."

„Ja, aber du verstehst nicht, das ist anders. Das ist Hermine! Und ich muss dir gestehen, dass ich nicht mal weiß, wo unsere Beziehung steht, ich weiß nicht mal mehr, wie ich mich mit ihr verhalten soll. Zwischen Luna und dir ist es viel weniger zweideutig."

„Es ist viel weniger zweideutig im Sinne, dass zur Zeit noch nichts los ist, das weiß ich, danke!"

„Hör doch auf, das zu sagen! Ihr trefft euch ständig in der Bibliothek, ihr lacht ständig zusammen und gestern habe ich eine halbe Stunde lang versucht, dich um deine Zauberkunstnotizen zu bitten, aber du warst in ein Gespräch mit ihr vertieft. Ihr habt nicht mal mitbekommen, dass ich die Bibliothek verlassen hatte und Parvati hat mir gesagt, dass du gestern Abend nach mir suchtest und dabei glaubtest, dass ich zwischen den Regalen herumging, während ich seit fast einer halben Stunde in der Großen Halle zum Abendessen saß! Willst du, dass ich meine Liste weiter aufzähle?"

„Das geht, ich habe verstanden! Aber du weißt, das ist normal, dass wir miteinander reden, wir sind ja Freunde."

Harry und Ron hörten dann auf zu reden. Dean, Seamus und Neville hatten den Schlafsaal betreten, um sich auch vorzubereiten.

„Ihr seid schon bereit?", rief Dean aus. „Ihr habt euch früh vorbereitet!"

„Ja. Und du bist noch nicht bereit?", fragte Ron gleichgültig. „Hat meine Schwester die Entscheidung getroffen, nicht mit dir zum Ball zu gehen?"

„Oh! Natürlich nicht. Ginny ist meine feste Freundin. Das ist normal, dass sie mich begleitet."

Dean und Ron verstanden sich nicht mehr so gut miteinander, seitdem Dean mit Ginny ging. Harry versuchte also, das Gespräch zu ändern, um die Stimmung zu erleichtern.

„Na, Seamus, mit wem gehst du tanzen?"

„Katie Bell wird meine Tanzpartnerin sein."

„Und du, Neville?"

Neville wurde scharlachrot.

„Su... Susan Bones. Aus Hufflepuff."

„Gut! Also haben wir alle eine Tanzpartnerin?"

„Hör auf zu prahlen, Harry!", rief Seamus plötzlich aus. „Jeder weiß, dass Luna Lovegood deine Tanzpartnerin ist. Ich kann dir versichern, dass viele Jungs aus Ravenclaw auf dich sauer sind, dass du ihnen ihre Veela geklaut hast."

„Wie habt ihr es gewusst?"

„Wir haben alle Augen", griff Dean ein. „Ihr seid seit einigen Wochen regelmäßig zusammen. Übrigens hat mich Ginny darum gebeten, dir zu sagen, dass sie mit Parvati Patil eine Galleone gewettet hat, dass Luna und du ab heute Abend zusammen sein würdet, und dass sie gerne gewinnen würde."

„Denkst du immer noch, dass eure Beziehung zweideutig ist?", fragte Ron Harry, indem er zu ihm blinzelte.

Harry war schon nervös, doch alles, was man über ihn und Luna sagte, stresste ihn umso mehr. Er ging mit Ron zum Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor herunter, um auf Hermine zu warten. Ron kaute an seinen Nägeln und bemühte sich darum, sich so wenig unwohl auf der Stelle zu bewegen wie möglich. Er traf schließlich die Entscheidung, sich zu setzen. Doch Hermine kam gleich danach an. Sie trug den orangen Umhang, den sie in Hogsmeade gekauft hatte, hatte ihr sonst strubbeliges Haar geglättet und einige Locken mit kleinen Gänseblümchen zusammengehalten, die zu ihrem Kleid passten.

„Guten Abend", sagte sie schüchtern.

„Guten Abend", antwortete Ron mit aufgerissenen Augen. „Du bist... wunderschön."

„Danke, Ron!", antwortete sie mit einem breiten Lächeln, indem sie seinen Arm nahm. „Gehen wir hinunter? Sonst wird Luna auf uns warten."

Ron schien den Blick nicht von seiner Tanzpartnerin wenden zu können, während er die Treppe hinunterging. Sie kamen vor der mit in der Luft schwebenden Kürbissen prachtvoll dekorierten Halle an. Musik war schon zu hören und manche Paare standen schon da. Luna war noch nicht angekommen.

„Wir sind ein bisschen zu früh da. Sie sollte bald hier sein", sagte Hermine, indem sie sich umsah.

„Geht hinein, wenn ihr wollt! Ich werde hier auf sie warten. Wir treffen euch dann."

Hermine und Ron nickten und betraten den Ballsaal.

Harry wartete dann allein. Und es schien ihm, dass er lange wartete. Er begegnete Mark, seinem Cousin, der den Raum mit einem Mädchen gleichen Alters betrat. Dann war es später Malfoy, der Arm in Arm mit Pansy Parkinson eintrat. Malfoy konnte sich nicht halten, eine Bemerkung zu machen, bevor er eintrat:

„Na, Potter, spielst du den Pott am Eingang?"

Pansy lachte auf eine sehr schrille und unangenehme Weise.

Harry fing an, ungeduldig zu werden, als Luna ankam. Sie trug ein prachtvolles hellgrünes, mit goldenen Fäden besticktes Kleid und hatte ihr Haar in einem Knoten zusammengesteckt, aus dem nur einige Locken fielen, die genauso glänzten wie die gestickten Motiven ihres Kleides. Harry blieb mit offenem Munde stehen.

„Guten Abend! Entschuldige mich, ich habe mich ein bisschen verspätet."

„Das ist nicht schlimm! Luna, du bist... Wow... verblüffend schön."

„Danke Harry! Du siehst auch nicht gerade schlecht aus! Sind Ron und Hermine schon da?"

„Ja. Sie warten drinnen auf uns. Gehen wir hinein, um sie zu treffen. Ich begleite Sie, sehr geehrtes Fräulein."

Mit einer Bewegung hatte ihr Harry seinen Arm geboten.

„Danke, liebenswürdiger junger Mann!", antwortete Luna lachend.

Der Ball hatte noch nicht offiziell angefangen, aber der Raum war schon beinahe voll. Harry und Luna trafen auf Ron und Hermine, die in ein Gespräch vertieft waren.

Nachdem sie einander gegrüßt hatten, beschlossen Ron und Harry, vor dem offiziellen Anfang des Balls etwas zu trinken zu holen.

„Harry, ich denke, dass es die passende Zeit ist, Hermine zu sagen, was ich empfinde. Ich habe es satt, in dieser ständigen Unsicherheit zu bleiben. Das wird langsam nervig."

„Und wie wirst du es tun?"

„Sie haben den Park so dekoriert wie vor zwei Jahren. Vor Ende des Abends werde ich sie dahin führen, um mit ihr reden zu können. Seit dem Tag, an dem wir erfahren haben, dass ein Ball stattfinden würde, habe ich daran gedacht. Übrigens solltest auch du die Gelegenheit nutzen, Luna dahin mitzunehmen."

„Ehrlich gesagt, ich habe bis jetzt nicht wirklich daran gedacht, irgendwas zu tun. Ich habe mich nicht wirklich darauf vorbereitet, was ich heute Abend tun oder ihr sagen würde."

„Nun, jetzt solltest du daran denken, denn Ginny hat mir eben gesagt, dass sie kein Geld hat und dass ich an ihrer Stelle bezahlen muss, wenn sie ihre Wette verliert. Wir sollten zurück gehen. Viel Erfolg, Harry!"

Ron hatte Harry sein Glas gereicht.

„Viel Erfolg, Ron!"

Sie stießen aufeinander zu, bevor sie zu ihren Tanzpartnerinnen zurückkehrten.


	35. Halloween-Ball (Teil 2)

Hallo an alle! Hier ist die nächste Folge meiner Übersetzung aus dem Französischen: Harry Potter et le Miroir des Ombres, von Gabrielle Lavande. Danke an alle, die lesen, einschließlich meiner Betaleserin Verliebtindich.

 **Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört zu J.K. Rowling bis auf Neil, Selene und Fanely Evans, die zu Gabrielle Lavande gehören.

 **Spoiler:** Die ersten fünf Bände.

 **Harry Potter und der Spiegel der Schatten:**

Kapitel 35: Halloween-Ball (Teil 2):

Hermine und Luna waren in ein Gespräch vertieft.

„Also denkst du, dass... Ach, da seid ihr ja. Danke, Ron!"

„Entschuldigt uns, euer Gespräch zu unterbrechen. Worüber habt ihr geredet?", fragte Ron.

„Wir stellten uns Fragen über Marks Tanzpartnerin", erklärte Hermine.

Harry und Ron schauten in die gleiche Richtung wie ihre Tanzpartnerinnen. Mark war in Begleitung des Mädchens, das Harry beim Eingang Arm in Arm mit seinem Cousin gesehen hatte.

„Ja, nun ist sie ziemlich hübsch... für ihr Alter", sagte Harry, der es im letzten Augenblick wieder gut machte und zu Luna blickte, um ihre Reaktion zu beobachten.

„Das ist Liliana Wander, eine Erstklässlerin aus Ravenclaw", rief Luna aus.

„Das ist erstaunlich. Eine Ravenclaw, die es annimmt, die Tanzpartnerin eines Slytherins zu sein", griff Ron ein.

„Das ist nicht das Erstaunlichste. Liliana ist in meinem Haus und ich weiß, dass ihre Mum eine Muggel ist. Was mich erstaunt, ist, dass Malfoy Marks Tanzpartnerin gerne annimmt. Seht mal! Er spricht sogar mit ihr!"

Malfoy redete tatsächlich gerade mit Liliana.

„Nun, was sollte das heißen?", fragte Harry.

„Luna erklärte mir nämlich gerade, dass dein Cousin..."

„Dein Cousin hat Liliana wahrscheinlich eingeladen, um den Harmlosen zu spielen und sein Spiel umso besser zu verstecken", sagte Luna schließlich. „ Was Malfoy betrifft, so soll er als Deckung da sein."

„Das ist sehr wahrscheinlich", sagte Ron mit betrübter Stimme. „Dein Cousin treibt wahrscheinlich etwas mit Malfoy. Wir werden ihn ein bisschen mehr überwachen."

„Ja, das fürchte ich wohl", sagte Harry traurig.

In jenem Augenblick betraten Dumbledore und Tante Selene den Saal und baten um Stille. Dumbledore fing seine Rede an:

„Guten Abend an euch alle, ihr junge Leute, zu diesem ersten Halloween-Ball. Ich werde nicht lange reden, das verspreche ich euch. In der Hoffnung, dass es in Zukunft noch viele davon geben wird, hoffe ich, dass ihr alle diesen Abend genießen werdet. Daher möchte ich, dass ihr alle der Organisatorin dieses Balls Beifall klatscht: Professor Selene Evans!"

Ein langes lautes Klatschen erklang in der Großen Halle. Tante Selene lächelte breit und grüßte die Anwesenden.

„Wir sollten nicht länger warten, Professor Evans. Eröffnen wir den Ball! Darf ich Sie um diesen Tanz bitten?"

Tante Selene nickte und dann erklang Musik. Dumbledore und Tante Selene fingen an zu tanzen und bald folgten ihnen auch manche Schüler.

„Wir sind nicht dazu da, um die Taten meines Cousins Mark zu beobachten. Gehen wir hin und amüsieren wir uns. Darf ich dich um diesen Tanz bitten, Luna?", sagte Harry, indem er seiner Tanzpartnerin die Hand reichte.

„Gerne!"

Sie gingen also zur Tanzfläche, bald von Ron und Hermine gefolgt, und tanzten den größten Teil des Abends. Dann trafen Harry und Luna, die ein wenig müde waren, die Entscheidung, eine Weile zu sitzen.

„Wo sind Ron und Hermine?", fragte Luna.

„Ich denke, dass sie draußen im Park sind. Übrigens ist es hier etwas heiß. Wir könnten auch hin?"

Luna nickte und beide gingen zum von Feen beleuchteten Park. Harry fühlte sich bereit. Er musste mit Luna reden.

Vergeblich suchten sie nach einem Sitzplatz im Park, aber viele Paare saßen schon, und schließlich sahen sie, wie Ron und Hermine miteinander redeten.

„Es wäre besser, wenn wir sie nicht stören", murmelte Luna. „Schade. Lass uns dann zum Ballsaal zurückkehren."

„Ich glaube, dass ich eine bessere Idee habe. Folge mir."

Harry ergriff die Hand seiner Tanzpartnerin und betrat die Schule. Diesmal aber ging er nicht zum Ballsaal sondern zu einem anderen Raum. Dort, wo er sicher war, das zu finden, was er wollte. Der Raum der Wünsche war perfekt.

Nachdem er das gewöhnliche Ritual vollführt hatte, um den Raum der Wünsche erscheinen zu lassen, entdeckten sie die Tür, die Harry für Luna aufmachte. Der Raum ähnelte nicht einem gewöhnlichen Saal, sondern war zu einem Garten geworden. Einem Garten mit einigen Bäumen und Blumen unter einem freien Sternhimmel und mit Kerzen überall.

„Harry! Dieser Raum ist wunderschön", sagte Luna, indem sie sich zu Harry umdrehte.

„Ich habe schon eine Person gesehen, die noch wunderschöner ist", sagte Harry, indem er seinen Blick in Lunas Augen vertiefte, die ihm mit einem breiten Lächeln antwortete.

„Ach ja? Die möchte ich kennen lernen...", antwortete sie lachend.

„Nun, sie ist sehr schön, intelligent, empfindsam, lebensfreudig und lustig. Das ist ein Mädchen, mit dem ich gerne mehr Zeit verbringen würde, um in ihre wunderschönen blauen Augen zu schauen. Um ihre Hand ergreifen zu dürfen..."

Harry drückte Lunas Hand fester, indem er sich ihr näherte.

„Meine Hand in ihr langes goldenes Haar zu legen..."

Dann berührte er leicht eine Locke von Lunas Haar.

„Ihr sanftes Gesicht streicheln zu können..."

Harry legte sanft seine Hand auf Lunas Wange und sagte:

„Und ihren Atem zu hören..."

Harry näherte sein Gesicht dem von Luna und küsste sie sanft auf die Wange. Dann ein weiteres mal näher an Lunas Lippen. Dann noch ein anderes und schließlich küsste er sie eine gute Minute lang.

„Ich denke, dass dieses Mädchen eine riesige Chance hat, dich zu haben. Ich denke, dass sie sich in deine Arme schmiegen möchte..."

Luna näherte sich Harry und umarmte ihn. Er umarmte sie noch fester.

„... und dass sie wollen wird, dass du sie bis zum Ende der Nacht küsst."

Harry und Luna verbrachten lange Minuten wortlos im Raum der Wünsche.

Dann kam die Zeit für sie, zu gehen, bevor der Ball zu Ende ging. Sie liefen Hand in Hand zur Großen Halle und lächelten einander durch die langen Gänge von Hogwarts an. Dann lief plötzlich eine Silhouette durch den Gang an ihnen vorbei.

„War es nicht Hermine, die da gerade lief?", fragte Luna verwirrt.

In jenem Augenblick lief Ron an ihnen vorbei.

„Was ist jetzt schon wieder geschehen?", sagte Harry.

Luna und Harry liefen Ron nach und kamen vor dem geschlossenen Gemälde des Gemeinschaftsraums an. Ron saß in einer Ecke auf dem Boden.

„Ron, was ist los?", fragte Harry besorgt.

„Ich weiß nicht, ich habe nichts verstanden! Alles lief gut, wir haben geredet, das war toll, und dann habe ich sie geküsst. Am Anfang sah sie einverstanden aus, aber ich habe mich geirrt. Sie ist nach hinten gerutscht und hat dann gesagt, dass sie es nicht wollte, und dann ist sie weggelaufen. Ich denke, jetzt ist es sonnenklar."

„Ron, du irrst dich! Es ist nicht, was du denkst", griff Luna ein, die sich neben ihn kniete. „Ich sollte es dir nicht sagen, aber... Ich darf dich nicht so lassen."

Ron hob die Augen und wartete auf ihre Erklärungen.

„Hermine liebt dich sehr. Wirklich! Das hat sie mir gesagt. Aber letztens war sie wegen Viktor Krum etwas verlegen. Beruhige dich, nicht, weil sie ihn liebt, sondern weil er trotz der Distanz an ihr zu hängen scheint. Sie ist ihm gegenüber nicht deutlich genug gewesen, sie hat ihm nicht gesagt, dass sie nichts als Freundschaft für ihn empfindet. Sie wollte die Dinge klären, aber nicht per Brief, sie wollte ihn treffen, um ihm zu erklären, dass er lieber nicht drängen sollte und dass sie an ihrer Freundschaft hängt. Hermine fühlt sich schuldig, denn Krum scheint zu denken, dass es zwischen ihnen mehr gibt als Freundschaft."

Luna atmete wieder ein, bevor sie weiter sprach:

„Verstehe sie. Wenn sie eine Beziehung mit dir anfängt, ohne zuerst mit Krum zu reden, so wäre es, als würde sie ihn betrügen. Sie wollte mit dir zum Ball gehen, aber sie wollte nicht gleich etwas anfangen, daher hat sie getan, als würde sie es übel nehmen, als du sie mit einer Nachricht darum gebeten hast, deine Tanzpartnerin zu werden. Das erlaubte ihr, dir gegenüber eine gewisse Distanz zu wahren. Das ist nicht deine Schuld, Ron, sie ist es, die ihre Probleme lösen muss."

„Und was soll _ich_ tun? Darauf warten, dass sie mit ihm spricht, wo er doch in Bulgarien ist?"

Luna richtete sich wieder auf und sagte:

„Mach zur Zeit nichts. Verhalte dich ihr gegenüber so wie sonst und vor allem sollst du mit eurem kleinen Briefwechsel weitermachen. Ich werde mich darum bemühen, mit ihr zu reden, wenn ihr nächsten Dienstag in Wahrsagen seid. Sonst werde ich versuchen, das auf meine Weise in Ordnung zu bringen. Vertraust du mir?"

Luna reichte Ron die Hand, um ihm wieder aufzuhelfen.

„Danke, Luna. Danke für alles", sagte er mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

„Aber bitte, das ist normal! Jetzt muss ich zum Ravenclaw-Turm zurück. Es wird spät und der Ball ist sicher bald vorbei."

„Ich begleite dich", sagte Harry.

„Nein, bleib bei Ron, das ist nicht schlimm. Ich habe einen wunderbaren Abend verbracht. Danke."

Sie küsste ihn auf die Wange und Harry flüsterte ihr ein letztes Wort ins Ohr.

„Du bist wunderbar."

Er berührte ihre Lippen leicht für einen letzten Kuss, dann entfernte sich Luna mit einer letzten Handbewegung.

„So wie ich das sehe, ist es gut gelaufen, Harry? Luna ist toll", sagte Ron.

„Ja, das stimmt. Und schließlich sollst _du_ bloß noch warten. Luna wird es schaffen, die Lage in Ordnung zu bringen, da bin ich mir sicher."

„Ja... ich soll noch warten", sagte Ron bedauernd.


	36. Kapitän gegen Kapitän

Hallo an alle! Hier ist das neue Kapitel von meiner Übersetzung aus dem Französischen: Harry Potter et le Miroir des Ombres, von Gabrielle Lavande. Danke an Verliebtindich für ihre Korrekturen und an Euch Leser dafür, dass ihr immer noch lest.

 **Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört zu J.K. Rowling bis auf Neil, Selene und Fanely Evans, die zu Gabrielle Lavande gehören.

 **Spoiler:** Die ersten fünf Bände.

 **Harry Potter und der Spiegel der Schatten:**

Kapitel 36: Kapitän gegen Kapitän:

Die Beziehung, die Harry mit Luna angefangen hatte, hätte ihn vor Freude platzen lassen sollen. Zwar war er glücklich, doch es wäre gemein gewesen, sein Glück offensichtlich zu genießen, denn Ron und Hermine trugen beide eine finstere Miene. Für sie war es schwierig, so natürlich zu reden wie vor dem Ball. Und sie spielten daher ein wenig schlechter Quidditch. Also ergriff er am Ende des Trainings am Tag vor ihrem Spiel gegen Slytherin zum letzten Mal das Wort:

„Es ist wichtig, dass wir morgen alle auf das Spiel konzentriert sind und nur auf das Spiel. Dieses Jahr wird es im Slytherin-Team einige Veränderungen geben, da manche Mitglieder Hogwarts verlassen haben. Wir können überrascht werden, aber auch wir haben Einiges verändert und werden sie überraschen, wenn wir uns auf unser Spiel konzentrieren und alles andere vergessen. So, ich hoffe, dass ihr morgen alle in Hochform sein werdet. Es wäre also vernünftig, früh ins Bett zu gehen und leicht zu essen. Das Training ist vorbei."

„Harry! Harry, warte!"

Harry drehte sich um. Colin Creevey lief mit einem Pergament in der Hand auf sie zu und gab es Harry.

„McGonagall hat mir eben die Liste der Teammitglieder von morgen gegeben, damit ich meine Kommentare vorbereiten kann", sagte er und versuchte dabei, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. „Ich habe gedacht, dass es dich interessieren könnte."

„Danke, Colin."

Harry las die Mitgliederliste vor:

 _Quidditchteammitglieder_

 _Aufeinandertreffen Gryffindor gegen Slytherin_

 _Gryffindor:_

 _Kapitän: Harry Potter_

 _Jäger: Katie Bell, Ginny Weasley, Hermine Granger_

 _Treiber: Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas_

 _Hüter: Ronald Weasley_

 _Sucher: Harry Potter_

 _Slytherin:_

 _Kapitän: Draco Malfoy_

 _Jäger: Pansy Parkinson, Malcom Baddock, Adrian Pucey_

 _Treiber: Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe_

 _Hüter: Graham Pritchard_

 _Sucher: Draco Malfoy_

„Malfoy ist Kapitän geworden", griff Ron ein. „Das hätten wir erwarten sollen. Was diese beiden Trampel, Crabbe und Goyle, betrifft, so sollten wir uns vor ihnen als Treiber in Acht nehmen."

„Vorausgesetzt, ihr Besen bricht unter ihrem Gewicht nicht zusammen", sagte Katie Bell lachend.

„Und _ich_ frage mich, wie Parkinson, diese Bohnenstange, es nur schafft, ihren Besen zu steuern", behauptete Hermine, die entschlossen klang.

„Wir sollten uns auch vor ihr in Acht nehmen", sagte Harry besorgt. „Es ist wohl möglich, dass sie mit Draco das Fliegen gelernt hat. Sie erscheint zwar ungefährlich, aber es kann sein, dass sie keine schlechte Spielerin ist. Übrigens bist _du_ , Hermine, unsere größte Stärke. Jeder sieht dich als eine fleißige Schülerin und keiner würde vermuten, wie begabt du sein kannst. Du solltest diesen Trumpf ausnutzen, vielleicht, indem du am Anfang nicht deine ganze Kraft zeigen würdest. So werden sie sich nicht vor dir in Acht nehmen und sie werden sich mehr auf Ginnys und Katies Spiel konzentrieren. Dann werden wir sie überraschen können."

Das Team stimmte zu Harrys Entscheidung zu und sie entschlossen sich dazu, ins Schloss zurückzukehren und ein leichtes Abendessen für das Spiel am nächsten Morgen einzunehmen, bevor sie zu ihren Schlafsälen gingen. Doch das ganze Team musste konzentriert sein, wenn sie am nächsten Tag siegen wollten, und Ron und Hermine waren durcheinander. Harry traf also die Entscheidung, mit Ron zu sprechen.

„Morgen brauche ich dich, Ron. Wir alle brauchen dich, um zu siegen, wenn du aber so durcheinander bist – und übrigens auch Hermine – wie jetzt, dann werden wir es nicht schaffen."

„Ich weiß. Ich schaffe es nicht, mit ihr zu reden, und ich habe erfolglos versucht, ihr zu schreiben. Ich schaffe es nicht, die Worte zu finden, und ich fürchte, die Lage zu verschlimmern."

„Na, du wirst es versuchen müssen."

„Einverstanden, du wirst mir deine Meinung geben."

Ron ergriff seine Feder und ein Stück Pergament, dann fing er an, einige Minuten lang zu schreiben. Er strich mehrmals etwas auf seinem Pergament durch, dann fand er aber schließlich die passenden Worte und schrieb seine Nachricht sorgfältig auf ein neues Pergament.

„Bist du fertig, Ron?"

„Ein Momentchen... Ja, das geht."

Ron gab Harry die Nachricht.

 _Frage:_

 _Meine sehr geehrte Hermine,_

 _Niemals hätte ich gedacht, dass meine Kühnheit auf unsere Freundschaft so verheerende Auswirkungen haben könnte. Ich bedauere es tief. Ich hänge an Ihnen und ertrage die Ängstlichkeit, Sie zu verletzen oder unsere freundliche Beziehung zu stören, nicht mehr. Lassen wir es bitte dabei bewenden, sind Sie einverstanden? Trotz meiner Gefühle will ich auf keinen Fall das verlieren, was wir bisher gebaut haben, und ich möchte unseren Briefwechsel weiter laufen lassen. Wäre es möglich, wieder anzufangen, ohne an das zu denken, was in der Nacht des Balls geschehen ist?_

 _Ihr Freund auf ewig,_

 _Ronald Weasley._

„Und?", fragte Ron.

„Ich denke, dass es passt. Für solche Lagen gibt es sowieso keinen Musterbrief. Wir sollten es einfach versuchen und live sehen, was daraus wird."

Harry ging zu seinem Koffer und zog daraus seine Brille so wie seinen Lärmregulator heraus, die er mit seinem Set für einen perfekten Auror zum Geburtstag bekommen hatte, und schaute zur Decke. Die Sicht von unten war nicht ideal aber sie erlaubte, Hermine an ihrem Arbeitstisch sitzend zu sehen – wahrscheinlich machte sie ihre Hausaufgaben. Er ergriff das Buch des Regulators und versuchte dann, ihn auf das obere Schlafzimmer zu regeln.

„Die Langziehohren wären praktischer gewesen... Aber ich denke, dass es geht, ich höre, wie Parvati Patil mit Ginny redet. Hermine spricht zur Zeit nicht. Na los, Ron! Schicke Pig und ich schaue Hermines Reaktion zu."

Ron band seine Nachricht an Pigs Bein und schickte ihn dann, sie zu bringen. Die Eule flog einige Sekunden später durch das Fenster des Mädchenschlafsaals herein und fing an, um sie herum zu fliegen.

„Na, hier kommt Pig!", sagte Ginny. „Mein Bruder schickt dir noch eine Nachricht! Toll! Ich habe es eilig, sie zu lesen."

„Ginny, bitte! Ich möchte sie zuerst lesen. Komm runter, Pig!"

Pigwidgeon flog vom Schrank los, auf den er sich gesetzt hatte, und landete auf Hermines Schreibtisch.

„Und?", fragte Ron ungeduldig.

„Bleib ruhig, sie hat die Nachricht gerade eben bekommen. Sie öffnet sie jetzt."

„Ehrlich, Hermine", griff Parvati ein, „ich verstehe dich nicht. Viktor ist tausend Mal besser als Ron. Ohne dich kränken zu wollen, Ginny."

„Ich bin nicht gekränkt. Ich finde, dass sich mein Bruder stark verändert und viel verbessert hat, und ich möchte sehr gerne eine Schwester wie Hermine haben."

Harry lächelte.

„Du wirst deiner Schwester danken sollen, Ron. Hermine hat die Nachricht geöffnet und liest sie gerade."

„Was hat Ginny gesagt?"

„Psst! Einen Augenblick!"

Hermine las gerade, was auf dem Pergamentstück stand. Harry versuchte, die Reaktion auf Hermines Gesicht zu sehen, doch sein Sichtwinkel war sehr schlecht. Sie fing dann wieder an zu schreiben und ihre Stimme erklang.

„Das stimmt, dass sich Ron verändert hat, manchmal erkenne ich nicht mehr wieder. Ich glaube, dass ich ihn zu lange unterschätzt habe. Zur Zeit ist er so liebenswürdig. Und verständnisvoll, wie ich sehe. Ich fürchte, dass er das, was ich getan habe, schlecht interpretiert. Ich muss mit Viktor reden. Ich muss ihn treffen."

Sie band eine Nachricht an Pigs Bein.

„Los, flieg zu Ron runter!"

Pig flog sofort durch das Fenster.

Harry zog seine Brille aus und schaltete seinen Regulator aus.

„Pig kommt an. Ich glaube, dass es ziemlich positiv ist."

Die Eule flog im gleichen Augenblick durch das Fenster herein und setzte sich auf den Stuhl. Ron öffnete die Nachricht und Harry las sie mit ihm zusammen.

 _Antwort:_

 _Sehr geehrter Ron,_

 _Ich danke Ihnen für Ihr Verständnis. Es ist für mich unmöglich, das zu vergessen, was geschehen ist, nicht, weil ich voller Groll wäre, sondern ganz im Gegenteil, weil es für mich ein angenehmer Moment war. Jedoch kann ich Ihre Gefühle nicht voll erwidern und ich bedauere es. Als Antwort auf Ihre Frage würde ich also Folgendes sagen: Ich habe eine riesige Freude daran, mit unserem Briefwechsel weiterzumachen, also lassen Sie uns das, was geschehen ist, ausklammern, mit der Hoffnung, dass wir etwas später dazu werden zurückkehren können._

 _Liebevolle Grüße,_

 _Hermine._

„Ich denke, dass man damit zufrieden sein kann", sagte Harry. „Nun? Bereit für das Spiel morgen?"

„Mehr als je zuvor", antwortete Ron.

Am nächsten Tag war die Stimmung weniger mürrisch, auch wenn die Mitglieder des Teams unter großer Ängstlichkeit litten. Für Harry war das Spiel sehr wichtig. Er musste gegen Malfoy siegen. Im Umkleideraum traf er die Entscheidung, ein letztes Mal einzugreifen.

„Ich denke, dass wir alle bereit sind, wir müssen dem Spiel gewachsen sein. Vor allem müssen wir die Techniken wiederholen, die wir trainiert haben, und uns vor den Klatschern in Acht nehmen. Gehen wir los!"

Sie stellten sich für den Einflug ins Stadion neben den Slytherins, die dort bereits standen. Draco Malfoy stand an der Spitze der Gruppe.

„Da haben wir's, Potter. Diesmal wird es ein wahres Spiel sein. Ein Spiel zwischen Kapitänen, um zu wissen, wer von uns beiden am besten ein Team führen kann."

„Anstatt an deinen Rang zu denken, solltest du eher die Regeln vom Quidditch wiederholen", erwiderte Harry. „Denn du scheinst es während der letzten Jahre nicht verstanden zu haben, dass es dein Ziel war, den goldenen Schnatz zu fangen."

Bevor Malfoy etwas erwidern konnte, pfiff Madam Hooch, damit die Spieler das Stadion betraten. Also bestiegen sie alle ihre Besen und flogen unter Applaus ein.

Colin Creeveys Stimme erklang dann:

„Hallo an alle! Ich bin Colin Creevey, Ihr neuer Spielmoderator. Jetzt kommen unsere beiden Teams auf ihren Besen. Ein schwieriges Spiel kann man erwarten und bestimmt eines voller Überraschungen, da beide Mannschaften seit letztem Jahr größtenteils geändert wurden. Auch die Kapitäne sind nicht mehr die gleichen, wir haben Draco Malfoy für das Haus Slytherin und den wunderbaren, talentierten und berühmten Harry Potter für das Haus Gryffindor."

„Mr Creevey!", rief Professor McGonagall aus. „Fangen Sie bitte nicht so an wie Ihr Vorgänger!"

„Entschuldigen Sie mich, Professor, aber ich erzähle eine Tatsache. Harry Potter übertrifft alle Rekorde der Schule: Jüngster Sucher, die größte Anzahl von Erfolgen, die größte... Einverstanden, Professor McGonagall! Zurück zum Spiel! Madam Hooch wird bald den Anfangspfiff geben!"

Die Teams stellten sich in der Luft auf. Und das Spiel wurde angepfiffen. Ginny hatte den Quaffel ergriffen. Das Spiel sah bald so aus wie ein Krieg: Die Klatscher fingen mit beeindruckender Geschwindigkeit an, über die Köpfe zu fliegen. Doch die Gryffindors nahmen den Vorsprung nach einem Pass von Ginny zu Katie.

Hermine blieb zurück. Pansy Parkinson ließ sie seit dem Anfang nicht aus den Augen, doch sie wendete sich ab, als sie sah, dass die Handlung auf der anderen Seite verlief.

Draco Malfoy fing an, sich zu ärgern, als die Gryffindors ihr zweites Tor schossen.

„Crabbe! Goyle! Greift das Weasley-Mädchen an!"

Sofort stürzte sich Crabbe zum nächsten Klatscher und schlug ihn zu Ginny, die den Quaffel in der Hand hatte. Doch Dean Thomas stellte sich rechtzeitig dazwischen.

„Hey, Crabbe! Wo hast du gelernt zu zielen?"

„Dean!", schrie Harry. „Das ist nicht die passende Zeit für Scherze! Parkinson hat den Quaffel gefangen!"

Pansy Parkinson flog gerade zu den Toren und passte Pucey den Ball zu. Ron stellte sich ihm gegenüber, doch Adrian Pucey gab im letzten Augenblick Pansy den Ball zurück, so dass sie das Tor schoss.

„Was für eine unglaubliche Täuschung!", rief Colin aus. „Wirklich beeindruckend von den Slytherins! Ein unfangbarer Schuss!"

„Oh, aber nächstes Mal werde ich ihn fangen! Man kann mich nicht zwei Male täuschen!", rief Ron aus.

Bevor der Quaffel wieder ins Spiel gesetzt wurde, winkte Harry zu Hermine. Sie musste eingreifen, da nun alle Blicke zu Ginny und Katie gedreht waren. Hermine ergriff sofort den Quaffel.

Die Slytherins wurden bald übertroffen. Zur großen Verzweiflung des Torhüters von Slytherin, der von der Schnelligkeit der Schüsse völlig überfordert war, schoss sie zwei Tore nacheinander.

„Hermine Granger ist wirklich überall hervorragend, selbst beim Quidditch!", rief Colin aus. „Sie ist ganz einfach perfekt!"

Der goldene Schnatz ließ sich immer noch nicht finden. Harry war schon mehrmals um das Stadion herum geflogen, aber der Spielverlauf beunruhigte ihn. Zwar hatten sie einen Vorsprung von drei Toren, aber er war besorgt. Crabbe und Goyle griffen hartnäckig mit den Klatschern an, die immer rechtzeitig abgefangen wurden.

Die Lage änderte sich völlig, als Goyle einen Klatscher zu Seamus warf, der vom Manöver überrascht wurde und von seinem Besen fünfzehn Meter zum Boden herunterfiel. Gregory Goyle murrte vor Zufriedenheit. Für die Gryffindors war es schwieriger geworden. Es war nur noch ein Treiber und immer noch zwei Klatscher übrig.

Hermine näherte sich, um ein fünftes Tor zu treffen, aber plötzlich rief Ron aus:

„HERMINE, VORSICHT!"

Doch Hermine drehte sich zu spät um und ein Klatscher, der von Vincent Crabbe geworfen worden war, traf ihr Fußgelenk.

„HERMINE! ALLES IN ORDNUNG?"

Hermine schien zu leiden. Sie hatte den Quaffel fallen lassen und schwankte auf ihrem Besen. Sie winkte jedoch, dass alles gut war.

„DEAN! WENN DU WEITER MIT MEINER SCHWESTER GEHEN WILLST, SO WIRF MIR EINEN KLATSCHER AUF DIESEN BLÖDEN CRABBE!"

Obwohl Ron vier Schüsse beeindruckend abfing, schossen die Slytherins mehrere Tore und es gab nur noch zehn Punkte Unterschied. Hermine konnte nicht mehr richtig spielen und Ginny und Katie wurden ständig mit Klatschern angegriffen. Harry sah sich erfolglos um. Auch Draco Malfoy schien die goldene Kugel nicht entdeckt zu haben.

Plötzlich erblickte Harry ein Schimmern in der Nähe der Torringe von Slytherin. Das war der goldene Schnatz, der beinahe unbeweglich war. Malfoy war aber ganz nah und es war möglich, dass er ihn erblicken und zuerst fangen würde. Harry winkte dann zu Hermine, damit sie zu ihm flog.

„Ich habe den goldenen Schnatz in der Nähe der Torringe von Slytherin erblickt", flüsterte ihr Harry zu. „Aber ich kann ihn nicht sofort fangen, denn Malfoy könnte es als Erster schaffen. Du solltest zum goldenen Schnatz fliegen und neben ihm bleiben, damit ich ihn schnell orten kann, sobald ich Malfoy abgeschüttelt habe. Mit deinem Fußgelenk kannst du sowieso nicht weiter spielen. Winke zu mir, sobald du neben dem goldenen Schnatz bist!"

Hermine flog zu den Torringen von Slytherin aber kein Spieler dieses Teams kümmerte sich noch um die verletzte Spielerin. Sobald sie den goldenen Schnatz gesehen hatte, nickte sie Harry zu und verfolgte die Kugel. Was Harry betraf, so flog er sehr schnell in die andere Richtung. Malfoy sah sein Manöver und verfolgte ihn. Harry verlangsamte dann leicht seinen Besen, damit ihn Malfoy einholte.

„Dieses Jahr gehört er mir, Potter, du hast keine Chance!"

Malfoy beschleunigte plötzlich seinen Besen und überholte Harry, der sich schnell umdrehte und Hermine folgte. Als sich Malfoy der Hinterlist bewusst wurde, war Harry fünf Meter vom goldenen Schnatz entfernt. Malfoy flog in die Gegenrichtung, aber Harry hatte einen Vorsprung und fing ihn ohne Schwierigkeiten.

„Nach einer wunderbaren Täuschung hat Harry Potter den goldenen Schnatz gefangen. Gryffindor gewinnt das Spiel mit 190 zu 30! Malfoy ist zum zweiten Jahr in Folge besiegt worden... und man sagt ja immer: Aller guten Dinge sind drei!"

Die Gryffindors sammelten sich in der Mitte des Feldes und schrien vor Freude. Für Harry war das der schönste Sieg, den er je erhalten hatte, denn es war sein erster als Kapitän.


	37. Test bestanden

Hallo an alle! Hier ist das neue Kapitel von meiner Übersetzung aus dem Französischen: Harry Potter et le Miroir des Ombres, von Gabrielle Lavande. Danke an die liebe Verliebtindich für ihre Korrekturen.

 **Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört zu J.K. Rowling bis auf Neil, Selene und Fanely Evans, die zu Gabrielle Lavande gehören.

 **Spoiler:** Die ersten fünf Bände.

 **Harry Potter und der Spiegel der Schatten:**

Kapitel 37: Test bestanden:

Die Gryffindors feierten während des ganzen Wochenendes in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum den Sieg und da Harrys Anwesenheit unentbehrlich war, konnte er keinen Augenblick lang fliehen, um seinen Sieg mit Luna zu genießen, was er sehr bedauerte. Er hatte bloß die Zeit, mit ihr per Brief zu kommunizieren, um sich zu entschuldigen, dass er sich nicht befreien konnte.

 _Mein lieber Harry,_

 _Das ist nicht schlimm, ich verstehe völlig, also wirst du natürlich verstehen, dass ich gleich handeln werde, wenn mein Haus gegen Gryffindor siegen wird. Wir treffen uns Montagmorgen zum Mittagessen in der Großen Halle und ich hoffe, dass wir zum Raum der Wünsche zurückkehren werden._

 _Liebe Grüße_

 _Luna_

Harry lächelte. Luna war nicht aus der Fassung zu bringen. Sie war eine Ravenclaw und in diesem Gebiet blieben sie Gegner, doch in freundlicher Stimmung.

Eine neue Woche fing mit einem fesselnden Zaubertränkeunterricht an. Tante Selene wurde von allen Schülern gemocht und genoss eine gewisse Beliebtheit in Hogwarts, vor allem, seitdem sie die Idee eines Balls im Alltag der Schule gebracht hatte.

Als die Schüler am Ende ihres Unterrichts zum Veritaserum anfingen, das Klassenzimmer zu verlassen, um essen zu gehen, näherte sich Tante Selene dem Tisch von Harry, Hermine und Ron und sprach Harry an:

„Ich wollte dir sagen, dass Ron und du die Weihnachtsferien im Ministerium verbringen werdet und dass wir eine große Familienfeier machen werden. Hermine, auch du bist eingeladen, wenn du kommen möchtest."

„Ich wäre begeistert."

„Gut. Eigentlich ist es besser, dass du die Feiertage mit uns verbringst, natürlich aus Sicherheitsgründen. Ich wollte dich aber nicht zwingen zu kommen. Wenn dich deine Eltern begleiten wollen, dann sind sie willkommen."

„Danke, aber sie müssen zu einem Kolloquium im Ausland. Ich habe heute Morgen einen Brief von ihnen bekommen, in dem sie fragten, ob ich mit ihnen dorthin wollte und ob es nicht zu gefährlich wäre. Ich werde antworten, dass ich bei Ihnen bleibe."

„Wir sind sehr erfreut, dich zu empfangen, Hermine. Und wo fliegen deine Eltern denn hin?"

„Nach dem Kanada."

„Einverstanden. Ich muss für ihren Schutz meinen Mann benachrichtigen, wenn deine Eltern reisen. Neil wird mit dem kanadischen Zaubereiminister Kontakt aufnehmen müssen. Zur Zeit empfangen wir viele Leute ausländischer Ministerien und es könnte sein, dass ein kanadischer Regierungsbeamte darunter zählt. Jedenfalls wäre es die ideale Lösung. Wir werden gleich nach dem letzten Unterricht den Portschlüssel nehmen, den ich benutze, um jeden Abend zum Ministerium zurückzukehren. Ron, du solltest Ginny Bescheid sagen."

„Das werde ich tun", antwortete Ron.

„Ihr müsst jetzt gehen. Bis später!"

Harry, Ron und Hermine verließen das Klassenzimmer und gingen zur Großen Halle, um zu essen. Harry dachte, er würde dort Luna treffen, doch sie kam nicht zum Mittagessen.

„Sie ist sicher in der Bibliothek. Wir werden vor den Unterrichtsstunden dorthin gehen", sagte Hermine.

Doch Luna befand sich auch nicht in der Bibliothek.

„Wir haben sie bestimmt nur um wenige Minuten verpasst. Das ist schade, jetzt müssen wir zum Unterricht."

Harry war besorgt. Luna war nicht die Art von Person, die ihrem Wort nicht treu blieb. Er blickte auf seine Uhr, aber Lunas Zeiger hatte sich nicht bewegt.

Als sie die Bibliothek verließen, trafen sie Ginny und Dean.

„Ach, Harry! Ich suchte dich eben! Ich habe eine Nachricht von Luna für dich. Es tut ihr Leid, aber sie musste einen dringenden Brief schreiben. Deswegen ist sie nicht zum Mittagessen gegangen. Sie hat mir gesagt, dass sie dir heute Abend eine Eule schicken würde."

„Danke Ginny", antwortete Harry etwas enttäuscht.

„Bitte. Übrigens muss ich dir etwas sagen, Hermine... unter Mädels... darf ich ein Momentchen mit dir reden?"

„Aber ich..."

„Ich brauche nicht lange", sagte Ginny, indem sie Hermine am Arm zog, um sich zu entfernen.

„Ich verabscheue das!", sagte Ron. „Beiseite gesetzt werden und nichts wissen. Das ist echt nervig!"

„Ja, sie hat mir das gleiche mit Cho Chang, Katie Bell und Susan Bones getan", sagte Dean. „Sie hat mir gesagt, dass sie mir später Bescheid sagen würde."

„Zumindest seid ihr diesmal miteinander einverstanden", antwortete Harry. „Diese kleine Geheimniskrämerei hat doch etwas Gutes."

Hierauf kehrten Hermine und Ginny zurück.

„In Ordnung! Wir können uns aufmachen", sagte Hermine. „Bis später, Ginny!"

„Tschüss!"

Hermine verließ die Bibliothek, von Harry und Ron gefolgt.

„Darf man wissen, was dir meine Schwester gesagt hat?", fragte Ron neugierig.

„Das geht dich nichts an! Denke eher an das Treffen heute Abend, anstatt dich um die Sachen der anderen zu kümmern."

„Ein Treffen? Wovon sprichst du denn?"

„Vom Treffen der Vertrauensschüler! Wie ich sehe, wusstest du nicht mal Bescheid! Ein Glück, dass ich da bin."

„Oh, diese Treffen sind nervig! Sie dauern ewig."

Als die Stunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste kam, seufzten die im Klassenzimmer sitzenden Schüler vor Langeweile.

„Wir werden schon wieder den Cruciatusfluch versuchen. Ich kann es nicht länger aushalten. Wir müssen zu was anderem übergehen!", seufzte Ron.

„Snape hat völlig Recht zu drängen! Der Cruciatusfluch ist wichtig, und wir werden ihn nur schaffen, wenn wir ihn immer wieder üben. Und eines Tages werden wir ja soviel Hass gegen ihn verspüren, da er so sehr drängt, dass wir es schaffen werden. Wir sollen nur an etwas oder an jemanden denken, den wir hassen."

In jenem Augenblick betrat Snape wortlos das Klassenzimmer und ging mit eiligen Schritten auf seinen Arbeitstisch zu, dann drehte er sich zu seinen Schülern um und sah Harry an.

„Potter, stehen Sie auf! Da jeder aus dieser Klasse schon einmal nach vorne gerufen wurde und gescheitert ist, werden wir es jetzt noch einmal versuchen. Wir fangen mit Ihnen an und jeder bekommt zwei Versuche. Schafft es immer noch keiner, dann müssen Sie diesen Unterricht damit verbringen wieder und immer wieder zu lesen, bis es endlich in Ihren Schädeln bleibt! Ich werde nicht zum nächsten Kapitel übergehen, und wenn es so weiter geht, werden Sie dieses Jahr den vollständigen Lehrstoff nicht gelernt haben und werden alle erbärmlich bei den Prüfungen scheitern."

Hermine schrie vor Schreck auf und Snape fuhr fort:

„Potter, Sie werden diesen Fluch noch einmal auf mich wirken. Und Sie sollten sich am besten konzentrieren."

Harry konzentrierte sich. Hass hatte er mehr als genug: Auf Snape, auf die Malfoys, auf Wurmschwanz, auf Bellatrix Lestrange und vor allem auf Voldemort. Er dachte an alle diese Leute wieder, wegen derer er so sehr gelitten hatte.

„Na, Potter, warten Sie darauf, dass die Gnomen vom Himmel fallen?"

Harry konzentrierte sich und schloss die Augen, um sich an das Gesicht aller Leute zu erinnern, die er hasste, richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Snape und sprach die Zauberformel.

„CRUCIO!"

Ein Lichtstrahl traf Snape. Doch auch diesmal war es ein schmählicher Misserfolg.

„Potter, Sie schaffen ehrlich nichts und werden WIE IHRE GANZE FAMILIE EINES ERBÄRMLICHEN TODES STERBEN!"

Alle Schüler schrien auf. Harry selbst verkniff sich einen empörten Schrei. Wie konnte es Snape wagen, seine Familie so zu beleidigen? Diesmal war Harry entschlossen.

„CRUCIO!"

Sofort fiel Snape gekrümmt mit einer Hand auf dem Bauch zu Boden. Überrascht hörte Harry auf seinen Zauberstab zu schwingen und die ganze Klasse schaute zu, wie Snape, der vor Schmerz gekrümmt war, langsam versuchte wieder aufzustehen.

„POTTER, RAUS HIER! RAUS AUS DIESEM KLASSENZIMMER! ICH ZIEHE 60 PUNKTE VON GRYFFINDOR AB UND SIE WERDEN ZWEI WOCHEN LANG NACHSITZEN MÜSSEN!", rief Snape aus.

„Aber, Professor..."

„KEINE WIDERREDE, POTTER! RAUS JETZT!"

Harry fand keine Erwiderung. Er sammelte seine Sachen und hielt dabei Ron und Hermines Blicken stand. Snapes Stimme erklang wieder im Klassenzimmer.

„Was die anderen betrifft, öffnen Sie Ihre Bücher auf Seite 132 und lesen Sie das Kapitel. UND SEIEN SIE STILL!"

Harry drehte sich nicht um und ging durch die Tür des Klassenzimmers. Snape hatte es verdient und er war öffentlich lächerlich gemacht worden. Ihm waren die Stunden Nachsitzen egal. Sie waren es wohl wert. Er bog um eine Ecke, um zum Gryffindor-Turm zu gehen, und wurde überrascht. Etwas weiter im Gang vor ihm sprach Luna, die ihm den Rücken zugekehrt hatte, gerade mit Mark, der sie plötzlich mit seinem Zauberstab bedrohte.

„Geh mir aus dem Weg, sonst wird es nächstes mal nicht bloß ein Bücherregal sein, das auf dich fallen wird."

Luna drehte sich um und sah Harry.

„Versuche nicht, gegen einen stärkeren Gegner zu kämpfen, Mark. Das könnte sich zu deinem Ungunsten auswirken."

Mark steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder in die Tasche.

„Ich fürchte mich nicht vor dir, Harry. Ich habe bloß was anderes zu tun."

Mark drehte sich um und ging durch den langen Gang weiter. Was Harry betraf, so näherte er sich Luna.

„Alles in Ordnung? Was wollte er?"

„Nichts, wie gewöhnlich suchte er Ärger. Aber du bist wirklich immer da, wenn ich Probleme habe!"

„Das ist doch ganz normal!", sagte er und küsste sie.

„Jedenfalls ist es beruhigend. Ich würde gerne bleiben, aber ich bin zu spät für meinen Unterricht. Aber bist du nicht auch zu spät?"

„Nein. Ich werde es dir später erklären. Na los, beeile dich!"

„Einverstanden. Bis später!"

Luna küsste ihn und lief dann zu ihrem nächsten Unterricht.


	38. Gutes Leiden

Hallo an alle! Hier ist das neue Kapitel von meiner Übersetzung aus dem Französischen: Harry Potter et le Miroir des Ombres, von Gabrielle Lavande. Danke an Verliebtindich, meine Betaleserin.

 **Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört zu J.K. Rowling bis auf Neil, Selene und Fanely Evans, die zu Gabrielle Lavande gehören.

 **Spoiler:** Die ersten fünf Bände.

 **Harry Potter und der Spiegel der Schatten:**

Kapitel 38: Gutes Leiden:

Harry hatte die Entscheidung getroffen, zur Bibliothek zu gehen, um dort auf Ron und Hermine zu warten. Er hinkte in seinen Hausaufgaben hinterher und nutzte diese Zeit, um die Lage zu verbessern. Er war etwas verärgert, dass er während der nächsten zwei Wochen würde nachsitzen müssen, denn das überschnitt sich mit dem Quidditchtraining. Außerdem war diese Strafe seiner Meinung nach ungerecht. Es war Snape, der es gewollt hatte, dass er den Cruciatusfluch auf ihn wirken sollte. Aber er würde sich sicher nicht beklagen. Er wollte gerade seine Verwandlungshausaufgabe zur Verwandlung von Kernen in blühende Pflanzen anzufangen, als ihn Ron und Hermine trafen.

„Na, wie war dieser Verteidigungsunterricht?"

„So langweilig wie man es sich wünschen kann", antwortete Ron. „Wir haben den Unterricht damit verbracht zu lesen. Snape war ganz übel gelaunt und hielt sich den Bauch während der ganzen Stunde. Das geschieht ihm recht! Das hatte er verdient!"

„Sprich keine Dummheiten, Ron!", rief Hermine aus. „Er hat ja das, was er getan hat, zu Harrys Vorteil getan."

„Ich hoffe, dass du scherzest! Er hätte Harrys Familie zu seinem Vorteil beleidigt? Was wäre, wenn er ihm übelwollen würde?"

„Du verstehst nicht, Ron! Wenn Snape das getan hat, ist das, damit Harry wirklich in Zorn geriet, und daher konnte er den Fluch erfolgreich wirken."

„Es nützt nichts, dass ihr miteinander darüber streitet!", griff Harry ein. „Mir ist völlig egal, was Snape denkt. Er macht seine Arbeit und demütigt uns, wenn er es kann, Punkt, Schluss, aus. Zumindest werden wir zu etwas Anderem übergehen."

„Zum Glück", sagte Hermine. „Er hat gesagt, dass wir nächste Woche zum Imperiusfluch übergehen würden. Aber diesmal haben wir einen Vorteil, denn wir haben als Viertklässler mehrmals gesehen, wie der falsche Moody ihn gewirkt hat. Ich sollte meine Notizen über meine Beobachtungen wieder lesen."

„Aber zu jener Zeit lernten wir die Art und Weise, uns gegen den Imperiusfluch zu wehren, und nicht, den Fluch zu wirken", sagte Ron.

„Das ändert nichts daran, dass man schauen kann, wie man diesen Fluch wirkt! Das kann nützlich sein."

Harry, den dieses Gespräch zu nerven anfing, traf die Entscheidung, es zu unterbrechen.

„Wir sollten lieber nicht länger darüber reden. Ich erinnere euch daran, dass es immer noch irgendwo einen Spion gibt. Übrigens bin ich Mark soeben begegnet und er drohte Luna mit seinem Zauberstab."

„Schon wieder!", rief Ron aus. „Deine Freundin zieht Marks Angriffe ja geradezu an!"

„Luna ist alt genug, dass sie sich verteidigen kann. Mark hat sowieso nur ein schwaches Zaubereiniveau. Wir werden später darüber reden. Ich erinnere dich daran, Ron, dass wir ein Treffen haben und dass wir am besten sofort dahin gehen sollten, wenn wir uns nicht verspäten wollen."

„Könntest du nicht sagen, dass ich krank bin?", fragte Ron offensichtlich genervt.

„Ron, du musst deine Verantwortungen ernst nehmen."

Sie verabredeten sich zum Abendessen und dann ging Ron Hermine schleppend nach.

Als Harry die Große Halle betrat, waren Ron und Hermine immer noch nicht angekommen. Also ging er zu seinem Tisch, setzte sich neben Seamus und hielt zwei Sitze neben sich frei.

„Wir haben das Datum des Spiels gegen Ravenclaw bekommen", sagte Seamus. „Es ist in der zweiten Woche nach den Ferien. Wir müssen eine Taktik entwickeln und ernsthaft wieder anfangen zu trainieren."

„Tut mir Leid, aber Snape hat mich für die nächsten zwei Wochen nachsitzen lassen. Ihr müsst ohne mich trainieren."

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Ich bin sicher, dass er das getan hat, weil sein Team verloren hat. Er wollte sich rächen. Er glaubt, dass er auf der Tabelle wieder höher steigen kann, wenn wir gegen Ravenclaw verlieren."

„Das ist möglich. Tja, ich werde wenigstens am Wochenende am Training teilnehmen können."

In jenem Augenblick kamen Hermine und Ron an und setzten sich neben Harry.

„Nun, wie war dieses Treffen?", fragte Harry.

„Es war interessant!", antwortete Hermine. „Nicht wahr, Ron?"

„Ja", sagte Ron, der ins Leere schaute. „Tja. Es könnte besser sein."

„Du meckerst ständig über etwas."

„Schließlich", sagte Harry, indem er sich die Stirn rieb, „bin ich froh, kein Vertrauensschüler zu sein. Ich denke, dass mir solche Treffen nicht gefallen würden, und..."

Doch hörte Harry auf zu reden. Es juckte ihn nicht mehr auf der Stirn, aber seine Narbe begann zu brennen und das Lächeln, das er auf den Lippen hatte, verkrampfte sich.

„Harry, alles in Ordnung?", fragte Hermine.

„Es ist nichts, es brennt bloß ein wenig."

„Ist er es?", fragte Ron sofort.

„Wer sonst?"

Hermine stand plötzlich auf.

„Ich werde Professor Evans benachrichtigen."

„Nein, das ist nicht nötig", sagte Harry, indem er aufstand und Hermines Arm ergriff. „Der Schmerz fängt an zu erlöschen."

Harry hatte aber zu schnell gesprochen. Ein zweiter, viel mächtigerer Schmerz als der erste, schien, ihm den Schädel zu durchbohren, und ließ ihn stolpern.

„HARRY! PROFESSOR EVANS! ES IST HARRY, ER FÜHLT SICH UNWOHL!"

Sofort sammelte sich eine Menge Schüler um Harry. Der Schmerz war unerträglich, aber seine Ursache war erfreulich. Voldemort war verärgert. Noch mehr: Er war wutentbrannt. Professor Evans näherte sich Harry.

„Harry? Harry, alles in Ordnung?"

„Er ist wutentbrannt", sagte Harry lächelnd.

Harry versuchte, wieder aufzustehen, aber der Schmerz war zu stark und er fiel in Ohnmacht.

„Harry! Harry!"

Harry wachte auf, aber das Licht des Raums war zu hell und ließ ihn die Augen zusammenkneifen. Er hatte Lunas Stimme wiedererkannt und bald erkannte er den Ort wieder. Er lag im Krankenflügel.

„Luna? Wie spät ist es?"

„Etwa halb neun morgens", antwortete sie, indem sie Harrys Hand ergriff.

Der Gryffindor richtete sich ein wenig auf.

„Was ist geschehen?"

„Deine Narbe hat dir weh getan und dann bist du in Ohnmacht gefallen."

„Nicht das meinte ich. Ich möchte wissen, was geschehen ist, das Voldemort so sehr geärgert hat."

Luna lächelte.

„Das war er mit gutem Grund! Ich habe dir eine Ausgabe der Zeitung meines Dads mitgebracht."

Luna suchte in ihrem Rucksack und gab Harry eine Ausgabe des _Klitterers_ , auf dessen erster Seite stand:

 _Vereitelter Mordversuch auf den Chef des Koboldverbindungsbüros_

„Der Chef des Koboldverbindungsbüros? Warum würde sich aber Voldemort für ihn interessieren?", fragte Harry.

„Lies weiter", antwortete Luna.

 _Gestern Abend wäre der Vorsitzende des Koboldverbindungsbüros, Mr Knutbert Mockridge, um ein Haar das Opfer eines Mordanschlags gewesen, der von den Auroren des Zaubereiministeriums vereitelt wurde._

 _Als Mr Mockridge nämlich aus der Bank Gringotts kam, wurde ein Avada Kedavra-Fluch zu ihm gewirkt, aber die neuere Rekrutin der Auroren, Miss Nymphadora Tonks, stellte sich rechtzeitig dazwischen, indem sie einen Schildzauber um Mr Mockridge wirkte. Der Täter dieses Verbrechens konnte nicht identifiziert werden, denn er war laut Miss Tonks unter einem Tarnumhang versteckt. Ihrer Meinung nach scheint es dennoch deutlich, dass Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer diesen Mordversuch organisiert habe. Während seines Interviews hat Mr Knutbert Mockridge über dieses Thema gesprochen:_

„ _Es scheint deutlich, dass Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer darin verwickelt ist. Die Beziehung zwischen den Kobolden und dem Ministerium ist für das Gleichgewicht unseres Landes sehr wichtig. Als er versucht hat, mich zu töten, hat er gewollt, dass die Kobolde allein für schuldig gehalten wurden. Ich möchte jedoch die Bevölkerung beruhigen. Unsere Beziehung zu den Kobolden ist hervorragend und Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer wird es nicht schaffen, Zwietracht zwischen uns zu säen, um von der Lage zu profitieren. Unsere Auroren sind sehr gut ausgebildet und wissen, wo die Gefahr liegt."_

 _Die Lage ist also unter Kontrolle und die Auroren bleiben auf der Hut, damit andere Straftaten vermieden werden können._

„Jetzt verstehe ich besser", sagte Harry. „Wenn er Zwietracht zwischen zwei Arten sät, könnte er danach davon profitieren, um eine gezielter anzugreifen."

„Genau. Aber offenbar hatte dein Onkel alles vorgesehen. Gut, ich muss nun weg. Ich habe in zwanzig Minuten Unterricht. Ich bin froh zu sehen, dass es dir besser geht. Gestern war ich so besorgt."

„ _Ich_ bin sehr froh zu leiden, wenn es wegen guter Nachrichten ist", sagte Harry lächelnd.

„ _Ich_ aber nicht. Ich möchte lieber, dass du nicht leidest und dass Voldemort ein für allemal stirbt."

„Schließlich", sagte Harry, „ist mir deine Meinung lieber."

„Das hoffe ich doch!"

Sie küsste Harry und schickte sich an, wegzugehen.

„Ich komme etwas später zurück. Erhole dich gut!"

„Bis später!", sagte Harry.

Luna verließ den Krankenflügel. Er schaute ein letztes Mal auf den Titel des _Klitterers_ und entschloss sich, wieder zu schlafen.


	39. Ein Gast im Ministerium – armer Ron

Hallo an alle! Hier ist das neue Kapitel von meiner Übersetzung aus dem Französischen: Harry Potter et le Miroir des Ombres, von Gabrielle Lavande. Vielen Dank an Gabrielle, an Verliebtindich, meine Betaleserin, und an Euch Leser!

 **Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört zu J.K. Rowling bis auf Neil, Selene und Fanely Evans, die zu Gabrielle Lavande gehören.

 **Spoiler:** Die ersten fünf Bände.

 **Harry Potter und der Spiegel der Schatten:**

Kapitel 39: Ein Gast im Ministerium – armer Ron:

Nach dem Mordversuch auf Knutbert Mockridge vergingen die Wochen sehr schnell. Harry hatte zwei Wochen Nachsitzen mit Professor Trelawney damit verbracht, die Teetassen der Drittklässler und die Kristallkugel zu putzen. Das wäre kein so schlimmes Nachsitzen gewesen, wenn Professor Trelawney nicht so sehr von der Sauberkeit der Tassen besessen gewesen wäre.

„Die winzigste Schmutzigkeit kann die ganze Deutung ändern", wiederholte sie ständig.

Und darüber hinaus sah sie Harry ständig mit einem betrübten Seufzer an.

„Sie sind so jung. Es ist schade, so früh zu sterben."

Das Nachsitz waren zu einer wahren Qual für Harry geworden. Was Snape betraf, so ignorierte er ihn während seiner Unterrichtsstunden völlig. Der Unterricht zum Imperiusfluch war seiner Meinung nach viel einfacher als der zum Cruciatusfluch. Übrigens war es für alle Schüler der Fall – außer für Neville, der Snape gegenüber immer noch zitterte.

„Longbottom, ich frage mich ehrlich, wie Sie bei Ihrer Prüfung letztes Jahr ein Ohnegleichen erlangen konnten. Ich werde nachforschen müssen, ob Sie nicht bei der Prüfung gemogelt haben. Vielleicht würden Sie mit ein wenig Veritaserum gestehen."

Am ersten Tag der Ferien bat Tante Selene Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny darum, sie sehr früh am Morgen in ihrem Büro zu treffen. Mit ihren Koffern beladen gingen sie zu ihrem Büro und klopften.

„Herein!"

Sie betraten das Arbeitszimmer, in das Harry während der vorigen Jahre oft gegangen war, denn es war jenes der Verteidigungslehrer. Noch ein Mal war nun die Dekoration anders. Das Büro sah genauso aus wie die Wohnung im Zaubereiministerium, mit blauem Stoff und Sternemotiven überall und bequemen Sesseln.

Mark stand schon im Büro neben seiner Mutter.

„Ach! Da seid ihr endlich! Dann können wir ja jetzt gehen. Nähert euch bitte, wir machen uns sofort auf. Fanely wird bald wach sein und ich möchte bei ihrem Aufwachen da sein."

Der Portschlüssel war ein kleiner Kessel aus glänzendem Zinn, um den sie sich alle sammelten. Mark blieb still und mied Harrys Blick.

„Können wir?", fragte Tante Selene.

Alle nickten und wurden dann zum Wohnzimmer der Wohnung des Ministers gebracht.

„Alles in Ordnung, wir sind angekommen!", meinte Tante Selene.

„HERMINE! ICH BIN SO FROH, DICH WIEDER ZU SEHEN!"

Eine stattliche Gestalt hatte Hermine umarmt.

„Vi... VIKTOR! Aber... ähm... was für eine Überraschung! Aber was machst du denn hier?"

Viktor Krum schien Hermine nicht loslassen zu wollen, und Letztere blickte aus dem Augenwinkel zu Ron, der die Augen senkte und sich auf die Lippe biss.

„Du wusstest doch schon, dass ich in der bulgarischen Abteilung für Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit arbeite? Ich sollte nur einen Tag lang bleiben, aber ich wollte dir eine Überraschung machen und eine Freundin von dir hat mir gesagt, dass du deine Ferien im Ministerium verbringst. Da ich Mr Evans geschäftlich treffen musste, habe ich die Gelegenheit genutzt, zwei Wochen Urlaub zu nehmen. Bist du froh, mich zu sehen?"

„Ja, natürlich!", antwortete Hermine etwas unsicher. „Sag mal... ähm... wer hat dir gesagt, dass ich meine Ferien hier verbringe?"

„Das Mädchen, deren Vater eine Zeitung besitzt und mich interviewt hat... eine gewisse Luny Lovely, oder Loony..."

„Luna Lovegood?", fragte Hermine.

„Genau! Dieses Mädchen scheint nett zu sein. Ist sie eine Freundin von dir?"

„Ja. Tja... Vor allem ist sie Harrys feste Freundin."

„Oh!", rief Krum aus, indem er sich umdrehte. „Ich habe euch nicht mal Hallo gesagt. Nun, Harry, wie geht's dir? Hermine erzählt mir oft von dir, weißt du!"

„Hallo Viktor!", antwortete Harry. „Mir geht's gut."

„Und du bist bestimmt der Sohn des Ministers, oder? Du ähnelst ihm."

„Ja. Ich bin Mark Evans. Mr Krum, ich finde, dass Sie der beste Sucher auf der ganzen Welt sind!"

Nach Marks bewunderndem Ton zu schließen, war er ein richtiger Fan von Krum.

„Nenne mich Viktor, das ist mir lieber", sagte Krum, indem er Marks Hand schüttelte.

Viktor drehte sich dann zu Ron um.

„Und du bist..."

„Ronald Weasley", sagte Ron mit einem fälschlich freundlichen Ton.

„Ronald Weasley, Ronald Weasley... das klingt mir bekannt... Habe ich dich vor zwei Jahren schon gesehen?"

„Das ist Ron", griff Hermine ein. „Du weißt schon, Ron! Ich habe dir schon von ihm erzählt!"

„Ach ja! Du bist Treiber, oder?"

„Hüter", antwortete Ron mit einem tiefen Seufzer.

„Natürlich, das meinte ich! Und dieses Mädchen soll deine Schwester Ginny sein, die im Team Jägerin ist."

„Genau!", antwortete Ginny. „Sehr erfreut, dich kennen zu lernen!"

Ron räusperte sich und sprach zu Ginny.

„Ich denke, dass es Zeit wird, dass wir zu unserer Wohnung gehen, Ginny..."

In jenem Augenblick betraten jedoch Mrs Weasley, Fred und George den Raum.

„Ach, da seid ihr!", sagte Mrs Weasley, indem sie ihren Sohn umarmte. „Guten Morgen, Kinder. Ich sehe, dass Viktor schon hier auf euch wartete!"

Mrs Weasley drehte sich zu Viktor Krum um.

„Ich habe Sie überall gesucht und gesehen, dass das Zimmer leer war. Da habe ich mich gewundert."

„Das tut mir Leid, Mrs Weasley. Ich glaubte, dass Sie noch schliefen, also habe ich es nicht gewagt, Sie zu stören."

„Ich war in der Küche, Sie hätten mich nicht aufgeweckt! Mein Sohn Ron bewundert Sie, wissen Sie? Mit ihm werden Sie das Zimmer teilen."

„Wie bitte?", fragte Ron seine Mutter ungläubig.

„Ja, Ron! Ich wollte dir eine Überraschung bereiten. Viktor wird über die Ferien bei uns bleiben. Na los! Es wird Zeit, dass ihr eure Sachen aufräumt. Ich habe euch ein sehr gutes Frühstück zubereitet. Hermine, du wirst in Ginnys Zimmer schlafen. Na! Folgt mir! Mark und Harry, trefft uns für das Frühstück! Bis gleich!"

Mark betrat das Schlafzimmer und Harry blieb mit den laut lachenden Fred und George im Wohnzimmer.

„Ich glaube, Fred, dass es nicht mal nötig ist, Enthüllo zu benutzen. Hast du Rons Gesichtsausdruck gesehen?"

„Da hast du völlig Recht! Auch Hermine war ganz schön verlegen. Ich vermute, dass wir während der Ferien wohl lachen werden."

Harry schaute die Zwillinge an, die anscheinend nicht mehr aufhören konnten zu lachen. Er selbst lächelte. Das war eine tragikomische Lage und es war Luna, die sie verursacht hatte.

„Harry", sagte George, „du solltest dich am besten beeilen. Ich denke, dass die nächste Episode fesselnd sein wird."

Harry ging also zu seinem Schlafzimmer, um seinen Koffer wegzubringen, und sah, wie Mark in seinen Schubladen nach etwas suchte.

„Wo habe ich es denn hingelegt? Wo habe ich es hingelegt?", fragte sich Mark laut.

Harry legte seinen Koffer auf sein Bett und nahm seine Sachen heraus, die er in einen Schrank räumte.

„Harry, hast du nicht mein Poster von Viktor Krum gesehen? Ich möchte gerne, dass er es mir signiert."

Harry, der vom freundlichen Ton seines Cousins überrascht war, antwortete:

„Hm... würde es nicht in der anderen Kommode liegen?"

„Ach ja, das stimmt! Ich danke dir!"

Mark machte die erste Schublade der anderen Kommode auf, faltete ein riesiges Poster auseinander, das darin lag, und ging dann aus dem Zimmer.

Harry blieb überrascht stehen. Er hatte den Eindruck, die Person, die er beim Schuljahresbeginn verloren hatte, wieder zu finden. Einen Augenblick lang hatte er seinen Cousin Mark wieder gefunden.


	40. Eine tragische Geschichte

Hallo an alle! Hier ist das neue Kapitel von meiner Übersetzung aus dem Französischen: Harry Potter et le Miroir des Ombres, von Gabrielle Lavande. Wie immer wurden die Fehler in meinem Text unerbittlich von Verliebtindich gejagt, also Danke an sie.

 **Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört zu J.K. Rowling bis auf Neil, Selene und Fanely Evans, die zu Gabrielle Lavande gehören.

 **Spoiler:** Die ersten fünf Bände.

 **Harry Potter und der Spiegel der Schatten:**

Kapitel 40: Eine tragische Geschichte:

Als Harry seine Sachen eingeräumt hatte, traf er die Entscheidung, bei den Weasleys zu frühstücken. Er fand seine ganze Familie dort so wie die Familie Weasley. Harry bemerkte, dass Hermine zwischen Krum, der ständig mit ihr sprach, und Ron saß, der den beiden den Rücken zuwendete. Was Mark betraf, so hörte er Viktor, der vom letzten Spiel zwischen Bulgarien und Rumänien erzählte, ganz aufmerksam zu.

„Mein Neffe hat sich entschlossen, zu uns zu kommen!", rief Onkel Neil. „Nun, Harry, geht es dir gut? Deine Tante Selene hat mich davon benachrichtigt, dass dir deine Narbe weh getan hat, als man versucht hat, Knutbert zu ermorden. Empfindest du noch Schmerzen?"

„Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung. Außer dem gewöhnlichen Kribbeln habe ich nichts mehr gespürt."

„Umso besser. Alles wird sowieso in Kürze besser sein. Dumbledore hat mir gesagt, dass du bald keine Okklumentikstunden mehr brauchen wirst."

„Du hattest uns nicht gesagt, dass du so große Fortschritte gemacht hatte", sagte Hermine, die ihrer peinlichen Lage offenbar entgehen wollte. „Mr Evans, dürfte ich Sie um etwas bitten?"

„Ich höre dir zu, Hermine."

„Während der Ferien habe ich viel Arbeit zu tun. Wäre es möglich, Zugang zur Bibliothek des Ministeriums zu bekommen?"

„Natürlich! Du wirst zum öffentlichen Teil gehen können, wenn du es willst."

„Werden wir trotzdem Zeit haben, uns ein wenig zu sehen?", fragte Viktor Krum Hermine.

„Ähm... Natürlich, das werde ich versuchen. Wir haben uns schon lange nicht mehr gesehen."

Ron stand plötzlich auf.

„Ich muss noch meine Sachen aufräumen und an Luna schreiben, um ihr zu danken, dass sie uns deine Anwesenheit geschenkt hat, Viktor. Das war wirklich eine tolle Überraschung für uns alle. Ich werde auch nicht vergessen, ihr von dir zu danken, Hermine. Harry? Möchtest du nicht etwas für deine feste Freundin in meinem Brief hinzufügen?"

„Luna Lovegood ist deine feste Freundin, Harry?", fragte Onkel Neil.

„Ja. Seit dem Halloween-Ball."

Onkel Neil drehte sich dann zu seiner Frau um.

„Na, mein Schatz! Zumindest hat der Ball, den du organisiert hast, es geschafft, Paare zu bilden. Ich mag Mr Lovegood sehr gerne."

Ron seufzte vor Ungeduld und wiederholte dann seine Bitte.

„Harry, willst du etwas für Luna hinzufügen oder nicht?"

„Natürlich!", sagte Harry und stand auf.

Harry folgte Ron zu seinem Schlafzimmer, dann verschloss sein Freund die Tür, stürzte sich zu seinem Bett und blickte zur Decke.

„Gut, ich werde so anfangen: Meine liebe Luna, ich danke dir, dass du mich solch eine Hölle erleben lässt. Nie hätte ich geglaubt, dass ich binnen einer halben Stunde so sehr gedemütigt werden könnte. Ich hätte mir nie solch eine Lage vorgestellt, als du mir gesagt hast, dass du dich um alles kümmern würdest. Freundliche Grüße, Ron. Was denkst du darüber?"

„Luna wollte etwas Gutes tun, als sie mit Krum Kontakt aufgenommen hat", antwortete Harry und setzte sich auf Rons Bett. „Zumindest wird Hermine mit ihm reden können."

„Wenn sie sich dazu entschließt, es zu tun, und es sieht nicht wirklich danach aus", antwortete Ron, indem er aufstand.

„Ich bin sicher, dass sie es tun wird. Viktor ist ständig bei ihr und es wird sie nerven, ihm nichts zu sagen."

„Das Problem ist, dass Weihnachten nicht der beste Moment ist, wenn man jemandem, der an einem hängt, sagen will, dass man ihn nie geliebt hat. Krum wird wahrscheinlich weggehen, ohne irgendwas zu wissen."

Ron hatte angefangen, seinen Koffer zu durchsuchen, und zog eine kleine Schatulle heraus, die er Harry reichte.

„Das wird mir eine Lehre sein, dass man so wertvolle Geschenke nicht kaufen soll. Mach sie auf."

Harry öffnete die kleine Schatulle, in der er einen Anhängerschmuck aus Silber mit eingravierten Blättermotiven und eine durchscheinende Perle in der Mitte fand. Auf der anderen Seite standen die Initialen: RW-HG.

„Ist das das Weihnachtsgeschenk für Hermine? Das ist sehr schön."

„Das ist vor allem sehr dumm von mir!", sagte Ron errötend. „Das ist kein nur so hingeschenktes Geschenk. Die Perle in der Mitte ist eine Gefühlsperle."

„Eine Gefühlsperle?"

„Das ist eine Perle, die mit einem sehr schwierig zu wirkenden Zauber belegt wird. Wenn eine Person ein Schmuckstück mit einer Gefühlsperle verschenkt, so ist es irgendwie eine Art tiefer Verbindung oder ein Beweis intensiver Liebe. Wenn ein Junge so etwas derjenigen schenkt, die er liebt, so leuchtet normalerweise der Stein nach der Intensität der Gefühle, die der Junge für das Mädchen verspürt, sobald sie ihn trägt. Je stärker die Gefühle sind, desto intensiver ist das Licht, das die Perle ausstrahlt."

„Das ist ein echt tolles Geschenk! Wann hast du es aber gekauft?"

„Als wir in Hogsmeade vor dem Halloween-Ball gegangen sind. Ich wollte es ihr am Abend des Balls schenken, aber das ist nicht so gelaufen wie ich es gewollt hätte."

„Und du hast also trotzdem das Geschenk behalten, um es ihr zu Weihnachten zu schenken."

„Genau. Luna hat mir gesagt, dass sie versuchte, die Lage zu verbessern. Aber jetzt glaube ich, dass es schwierig sein wird, mit Krum in der Nähe solch ein Geschenk zu bieten."

„Das stimmt. Das ist schwierig. Aber Hermine wird Krum dieses Geschenk nicht zeigen. Vielleicht wird es sie sogar dazu anspornen, früher mit ihm zu reden. Und... ähm... Kann man ein solches Geschenk per Eulenpost kaufen?"

Ron nahm ihm mit einem schiefen Lächeln die Schatulle aus der Hand.

„Ich gebe dir den Katalog, wenn du ein anderes Modell wählst als ich."

„Alles klar."

Plötzlich klopfte jemand an die Tür.

„Hier ist Hermine. Macht mir auf!"

Ron räumte seine Schatulle ein und machte Hermine die Tür auf.

„Was können wir für dich tun?", fragte Ron, als wäre nichts geschehen.

Hermine blieb auf der Türschwelle stehen. Offensichtlich von Rons Reaktion überrascht, versuchte sie zu reden, ohne dass ein einziger Ton aus ihrem Mund kommen konnte.

„Hermine, ich verstehe nicht, was du sagst. Könntest du deutlich reden?", fragte Ron.

„Ich... ich wusste nicht Bescheid... ich..."

„Das weiß ich. Nicht mal Harry wusste es. Wolltest du sonst noch etwas?"

„Ich habe was Interessantes in der Bibliothek gefunden... Über den Spiegel."

„Okay! Wir folgen dir", sagte Harry, indem er von Rons Bett aufstand, auf dem er immer noch saß.

„Und Viktor? Wo ist er?", fragte Ron.

„Mit Mark. Er spricht über Quidditch. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich lernen muss."

Harry wurde sich bewusst, dass die Lage ins Gegenteil verkehrt war. Diesmal klang Ron sehr selbstsicher und Hermine suchte nach Worten. Die Lage ließ ihn nicht mehr lachen. Sie war sogar verwirrend.

Sie erreichten die Bibliothek und Hermine ging zu einem Tisch, auf dem ein malvenfarbenes Buch lag.

„Ich blätterte dieses Buch durch, als ich ein Kapitel gefunden habe, das von einem Spiegel handelt. Ich denke, dass es einen Zusammenhang gibt."

„Lass mal sehen", sagte Harry.

Harry nahm ihr das Buch aus den Händen und las den Titel.

 _Wenn Liebe zum Verhängnis wird: Legenden der Zaubererwelt_

Harry und Ron blickten zu Hermine, die so tat, als würde sie die Jungen ignorieren.

„Welche Seite ist es?", fragte Harry.

„Seite 285."

Harry blätterte im Buch und gelangte zur richtigen Seite. Er lächelte, als er den Titel des Kapitels sah.

 _Geschichte von Lamassi und Jeliel im antiken Mesopotamien, oder die Geschichte einer unmöglichen Liebe._

 _Vor Tausenden von Jahren im antiken Mesopotamien traf ein Zauberer namens Jeliel eine junge Frau namens Lamassi, die zu dieser Zeit seit schon drei Jahren eine Liebesbeziehung zu einem Zauberer namens Umabel engagiert war. Sie verliebten sich ineinander und Lamassi traf die Entscheidung, ihre Beziehung zu Umabel zu lösen, um ihren neuen Geliebten zu heiraten._

 _Umabel war aber eifersüchtig und entschloss, seinen Rivalen wegen der Beleidigung zu ermorden. Er ging zur Hochzeit mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand, doch Lamassi stellte sich zwischen die beiden, als Umabel seinen Fluch wirkte, und wurde getroffen._

 _Jeliel erholte sich nicht von diesem Tod und wurde tief depressiv. Er traf dann die Entscheidung, einen magischen Gegenstand zu erschaffen, um mit der Frau seines Lebens zu reden, die er nicht vergessen konnte. Er nahm den Spiegel seiner Geliebten und wirkte darauf zahlreiche Zauberformel, damit die Seelen der ermordeten Zauberer mit den Lebenden kommunizieren konnten. Hinter diesem Spiegel war eine Welt geschaffen worden, die der Unseren glich. Als sein Werk fertig war, traf Jeliel die Entscheidung, über dem Spiegel folgende Worte einzugravieren, um den Zauber zu vollenden:_

 _Ich bin der Sammler der zerrissenen Seelen, genaues Spiegelbild dieser Welt._

 _Umabel wurde für den Mord an Lamassi zum Tode verurteilt. Im gleichen Augenblick, als Jeliel die Worte eingravierte, wurde Umabel geköpft. Da der Spiegel zwischen Mord und Hinrichtung keinen Unterschied machte, traf die Seele von Umabel die von Lamassi im Spiegel._

 _Als sich Jeliel der Lage bewusst wurde, war es zu spät. Umabel hatte die Kontrolle über die Welt gewonnen, die sich hinter dem Spiegel befand, und machte daraus einen düsteren Ort, wo die Seelen von Unheil bringenden Zauberern herrschten._

 _Jeliel wurde sich seines unverzeihlichen Fehlers bewusst, und bevor die unheilvolle Macht zu stark wurde, gravierte er andere Worte über dem Spiegel ein:_

 _In meiner Nähe sind Sie gefährdet, ich bin der Spiegel der Schatten._

 _Kurze Zeit später hatte sich die Macht des Spiegels vervielfacht und er wurde gefährlich für alle Leute, die sich ihm näherten. Dann entschloss sich Jeliel dazu, zu seiner Geliebten zu gehen, und er näherte sich dem Spiegel, der seine Seele fing. Jeliel stürzte neben den Spiegel zum Boden. Seine Seele war für alle Ewigkeit in dieser düsteren Welt mit Lamassi zusammen._

Harry und Ron hörten auf zu lesen und sahen Hermine an, die beängstigt aussah.

„Das ist eine Legende", präzisierte sie. „Aber es ist trotzdem verwirrend."

„Es ist viel mehr als verwirrend. Es ist besorgniserregend", antwortete Ron.

„Jedenfalls könnte es dem entsprechen, was in der Mysteriumsabteilung steht", sagte Harry. „Ich sollte Luna eine Kopie davon schicken. Ich hoffe, dass manche Leute es nicht so übel nehmen wie Umabel, wenn man mit ihnen Schluss macht."

Ron und Hermine wechselten einen kurzen Blick, bevor sie beide wegblickten und rot im Gesicht wurden.


	41. UVA

Hallo an alle! Hier ist das neue Kapitel von meiner Übersetzung aus dem Französischen: Harry Potter et le Miroir des Ombres, von Gabrielle Lavande. Danke an meine Betaleserin, Verliebtindich.

 **Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört zu J.K. Rowling bis auf Neil, Selene und Fanely Evans, die zu Gabrielle Lavande gehören.

 **Spoiler:** Die ersten fünf Bände.

 **Harry Potter und der Spiegel der Schatten:**

Kapitel 41: UVA:

Am Tag vor Weihnachten war die gewöhnlich angespannte Stimmung vom Ministerium etwas gelockert und sogar fröhlich. Selbst Onkel Neil war häufiger anwesend und Mark war angenehm gelaunt. Er sprach zwar nicht viel, war aber nicht unfreundlich. Er war ziemlich einsam und verbrachte seine Tage entweder mit seiner Schwester oder in seinem Zimmer, wo ihn Krummbein regelmäßig besuchte.

Harry verbrachte seinen Abend damit, sein letztes Geschenk einzupacken: Eine silberne Kette mit einer Gefühlsperle und auf der Rückenseite einen einfachen eingravierten Satz:

 _Wahre Liebe erlöscht niemals._

Er verzierte das Paket mit einer Schleife und fügte einen Brief hinzu.

 _Meine liebe Luna,_

 _Ganz weit von dir, aber in Gedanken so nah. Ich vermisse deine Anwesenheit und dein Parfüm. Mehr als je und auf ewig, ohne dich oder mit dir, meine Flamme wird nie erlöschen._

 _Frohe Weihnachten,_

 _Viele liebe Grüße._

 _Harry._

Er band den Brief an Hedwigs Bein, die abflog und an Rons Nase vorbeiflatterte, der gerade das Wohnzimmer der Evans betrat.

„Ist es das Paket für Luna?", fragte er.

„Ja. Und Krum? Gibt es Fortschritte?"

„Nein", seufzte Ron. „Das Schlimmste ist, dass ich wirklich anfange, ihn zu mögen, seitdem wir unser Zimmer teilen, und Hermine hat es mitbekommen. Für sie wird es immer schwieriger."

„Aber je länger sie warten wird, desto schlimmer wird es sein."

„Das ist sicher. Jedenfalls verbringt er seine ganze Zeit mit den Auroren, während sie in der Bibliothek sitzt. Das ist eine seltsame Beziehung. Ich weiß, dass Hermine es tut, um ihm auszuweichen, aber das scheint Krum nicht zu stören. Hermine ist vielleicht lernbegierig, aber alles hat seine Grenze. Viktor wundert sich überhaupt nicht."

„Morgen wird sie ihm nicht ausweichen können. Es ist Weihnachten und das wäre doch ziemlich verdächtig, wenn sie an jenem Tag in die Bibliothek gehen würde."

„Aber es ist auch nicht einfach, Viktor am Weihnachtstag zu sagen, was sie empfindet. Und ich kann mir schwer vorstellen, dass ich ihr mein Geschenk morgen geben würde, wenn wir alle um den Tannenbaum stehen werden. Ich denke, dass ich ihr ihr Geschenk schicken werde, so dass sie es bekommen wird, bevor wir uns alle treffen..."

In jenem Augenblick wurde an der Tür geklopft.

„Herein", sagte Harry.

Viktor Krum betrat schüchtern das Wohnzimmer.

„Darf ich mit euch reden?"

„Hm... ja, natürlich, Viktor", sagte Harry, indem er Ron ansah, der genauso überrascht war wie er.

Viktor Krum setzte sich auf das Sofa und seine gewöhnliche Selbstsicherheit war verschwunden.

„Ich möchte mit euch über Hermine reden, bevor ich mit ihr rede."

Harry und Ron setzten sich in die Sessel neben Viktor, offensichtlich sehr an dem interessiert, was er zu sagen hatte.

„Tja! Ich liebe sie sehr und ich hänge sehr an ihr, aber ich habe den Eindruck, dass sie hier nicht das gleiche Mädchen ist, das mir schreibt. Also möchte ich euch fragen, ob ihr eine Änderung in ihrem Verhalten bemerkt habt?"

Harry und Ron sahen sich einen Augenblick lang an. Harry hatte keine Lust darauf, diese Frage zu beantworten, aber er dachte, dass es für Ron noch schwieriger war. Er entschloss sich also dazu zu antworten.

„Nun, sie sitzt ständig in der Bibliothek. Zumindest in dieser Hinsicht hat sie sich nicht geändert. Aber ich habe das, was sie dir geschrieben hat, nicht gelesen, also kann ich dir nichts sagen."

„Hm... Einverstanden. Das nützt nichts, mir mehr zu sagen. Ich glaube zu wissen, wo das Problem liegt."

„Ach! Und... hm... Du denkst, dass das Problem ist...", fragte Ron interessiert.

„Das ist, weil wir uns länger nicht mehr gesehen haben. Und... und ich werde das mit ihr regeln. Danke!"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sprechen, stand Viktor Krum auf und verließ den Raum.

„Danke, Harry", seufzte Ron.

„Ich habe fast nichts gesagt! Und man kann ja nicht sagen, dass ich ihn belogen hätte."

Am Weihnachtsmorgen wachte Harry früh auf, um die anderen um den Tannenbaum zu treffen, der in der Eingangshalle des zehnten Stocks stand. Für die Gelegenheit hatten Mrs Evans und Mrs Weasley einen großen Tisch für das Frühstück hergerichtet, wo Ron schon nach seinen Geschenken suchte, ohne sie aufzumachen.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Ron!"

„Frohe Weihnachten, Harry. Hast du all diese Geschenke gesehen? Das Riesenpaket dort ist für mich! Ich frage mich wohl, was das ist."

„Wow!", rief Harry aus, als er sah, wie groß das Geschenk war. „Offensichtlich steht der Name von demjenigen, der es dir geschenkt hat, nicht auf dem Papier. Ist Viktor noch nicht aufgestanden?"

Rons Gesicht verfinsterte sich.

„Er wartet im Wohnzimmer unserer Wohnung auf Hermine. Ich habe Hermines Geschenk gestern Nacht auf ihren Schreibtisch gelegt. Ich hoffe, dass er es nicht sehen wird."

Ginny kam im gleichen Augenblick aus der Wohnung.

„Frohe Weihnachten", sagte Ginny, die sich ihrem Bruder Ron näherte und ihm zuflüsterte: „Mensch! Du hast stark gehandelt! Ich hoffe, dass du deiner Lieblingsschwester ein genauso schönes Geschenk gemacht hast."

„Wo ist Hermine?", fragte Ron seine Schwester genau so leise.

„Was glaubst du denn? Sie spricht eben mit Viktor!"

„Hallo Kinder", sagte Onkel Neil, indem er die Eingangshalle zusammen mit seinem Sohn betrat. „Frohe Weihnachten! Ich habe es eilig, dass wir all diese Geschenke aufmachen. Wo sind die anderen?"

„Wir sind da!", sagten Fred und George, die eben appariert waren.

„Und auch wir!", fügte Hermine hinzu, als sie mit Krum aus den Wohnung ging. „Frohe Weihnachten!", sie sah Ron lächelnd an, fuhr die Hand zu ihrem Hals, was vermuten ließ, dass der Anhängerschmuck unter ihrem Hemd hing, und flüsterte ihm „Danke" zu.

Harry bekam an diesem Tag von Ron und Hermine ein Abonnement für _eine Quidditchzeitschrift_ und einen neuen Quidditchumhang mit dem Wort _Kapitän_ , das unter das Gryffindor-Abzeichen gestickt war, und ein Sortiment aus Fred und Georges Scherzartikelladen. Ron fing an, das Papier seines Riesengeschenkes zu zerreißen und fand einen riesigen Holzkasten.

„Mach ihn auf!", sagte Fred. „Wir möchten alle wissen, was darin liegt!"

Ron machte den Koffer auf und blieb mit offenem Munde stehen. Darin entdeckte er einen Besen, der in roten Samt gehüllt war, und ein Pflegeset.

„Wow!", rief George aus. „Das ist ein ausschließlich für Hüter in Sonderanfertigung hergestellter Feuerblitz mit Rückflugsfunktion! Und mit seinem spezifischen Pflegeset. Solch ein Besen kostet ein ganzes Vermögen!"

Ron konnte kein Wort sprechen.

„Warte, drinnen im Kasten gibt es eine Nachricht", sagte Fred, indem er sie nehmen wollte.

Doch Ron riss die Mitteilung aus den Händen seines Bruders.

„Es geht dich nichts an!", rief Ron aus.

„Oh doch geht es mich an! Ich möchte wissen, ob mein Bruder in Gringotts eingebrochen ist, um sich solch einen Besen zu kaufen!"

„Ich habe euch nicht gefragt, wie ihr euren Laden finanziert habt! Und ich habe das erst viel später erfahren. Jeder hat seine Geheimnisse!"

„Ruhe, Kinder!", griff Onkel Neil ein. „Jetzt bin ich dran, euch Geschenke auszuteilen. Hier ist eines für jeden von euch."

Onkel Neil gab jedem Weasley-Kind einen Umschlag so wie einen für Viktor Krum, einen für Hermine, einen für Harry und einen für seinen Sohn. Harry machte den Umschlag sachte auf und zog daraus zwei Tickets, auf denen stand:

 _Bon für einen VIP-Platz für das Konzert der Schwestern des Schicksals am 25. Dezember._

„Jeder hat einen Platz bekommen, bis auf Harry und Mark, die zwei haben. Das Konzert findet heute Abend statt. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefällt!"

Die Antwort erklang sofort. Alle waren begeistert, dem Konzert zuhören zu können.

„Leider werde ich nicht dabei sein können, Mr Evans."

Alle Blicke wandten sich zu Viktor Krum um, der gerade gesprochen hatte.

„Ich möchte meinen Eltern eine Überraschung machen, indem ich früher zurückkehren werde, und ich werde heute Morgen nach dem Frühstück wieder weg sein."

„Ehrlich?", antwortete Onkel Neil. „Das ist wirklich schade! Dein Besuch hat uns so sehr erfreut."

„Danke, auch ich war darüber froh. Ich war begeistert, Sie alle kennenzulernen. Übrigens möchte ich Sie um die Erlaubnis bitten, Ginny meinen Platz zu geben. Ich denke, dass ein gewisser Dean sehr erfreut wäre, zu diesem Konzert zu gehen."

Onkel Neil gab seine Einwilligung und Ginny dankte Viktor Krum herzlich.

„Jedenfalls sollst du nicht zögern, wieder zu Besuch zu kommen. Du wirst immer willkommen sein."

„Danke, Mr Evans."

„Gut, da nun jeder seine Geschenke bekommen hat, so können wir jetzt frühstücken."

Hedwig flog in jenem Augenblick mit einem Paket an den Beinen aus dem Aufzug heraus und landete neben Harry.

„Na wirklich, wir werden ja nie essen können! Ist das ein Geschenk für dich, Harry?"

Harry war erstaunt. Das Paket, das an Hedwigs Bein gebunden war, war jenes, das er am vorigen Tag geschickt hatte.

„Ich verstehe nicht! Hedwig, ich habe dich darum gebeten, dieses Geschenk zu den Lovegoods zu bringen!"

„Oh, das hat sie aber getan!"

Luna kan aus dem Auszug und trug ein langes, leichtes, weißes Kleid. Harry fand sie schöner denn je.

„Sei nicht auf sie sauer! Ich habe lieber gewartet, bevor ich mein Geschenk aufmachte. Frohe Weihnachten an alle!"

Harry stand auf und ging zu Luna.

„Luna!", rief Onkel Neil aus. „Du kommst gerade rechtzeitig zum Frühstück! Setz dich!"

„Entschuldigen Sie mich, Herr Minister, aber ich möchte lieber nicht. Ich möchte Sie aber darum bitten, Harry für heute mitnehmen zu dürfen."

„Nun, ich weiß nicht, ob das so ratsam ist. Ein Auror wird euch begleiten müssen. Draußen ist es etwas gefährlich."

„Ich denke im Gegenteil, dass es dort, wo wir hin wollen, keine Gefahr gibt. Ich will für Harry die Überraschung behalten, wenn ich Ihnen aber „UVA 31 Oktober 1979" sage, dann könnte uns der Auror vielleicht nur während eines Teils des Wegs begleiten."

Onkel Neil lächelte plötzlich.

„Die Lovegoods überraschen mich immer wieder. Nun, einverstanden, Luna. Tonks hat heute Dienst und sie wird euch bis... bis dort begleiten, wohin sie euch begleiten soll. Ich werde einen Wagen des Ministeriums bestellen. Es wäre gut, wenn ihr um 18 Uhr für das Konzert von heute Abend zurück sein könntet."

„Einverstanden. Danke, Mr Evans, und guten Appetit!", sagte sie, dann drehte sie sich zu Harry um und sagte ihm: „Tut mir Leid, ich kann dein Weihnachtsgeschenk nicht mitnehmen. Wir werden ausgehen müssen. Wir werden den ganzen Tag lang weg sein."

„Wo gehen wir hin?"

„Ich habe mich gezwungen, dein Geschenk nicht sofort auszupacken. Auch du wirst warten müssen."

Luna und Harry gingen aus dem Ministerium, vor dem ein Wagen mit einem Fahrer und Tonks drinnen schon auf sie wartete.

„Frohe Weihnachten!", sagte Tonks. „Na, wo wollt ihr hin?"

„Nach Black Prince Road Nummer 36, Bitte, Miss Tonks."

„Black Prince Road? Aber die Warteliste dauert mindestens zwei Jahre... und an einem Weihnachtstag sogar zehn!"

„Zwölf, eigentlich... aber ich habe es trotzdem irgendwie geschafft!"

„Aber warum willst du unbedingt dahin? Es sei denn, das ist, um..."

„Wir werden UVA besuchen, Miss Tonks."

„Oh, das ist aber genial! Harry, du wirst..."

„Bitte, Miss Tonks, ich möchte die Überraschung behalten."

„Oh, natürlich, Luna."

Harry war noch verwirrter. Er fragte sich, wer diese UVA wohl sein konnte, und warum es so schwierig war, sie zu besuchen.

Nach zehn Minuten Fahrt befanden sie sich vor Black Prince Road Nummer 36, was eigentlich eine winzige, halb zerfallene und offensichtlich verlassene Reiseagentur war.

„Ich hole euch gegen halb sechs ab", sagte Tonks. „Passt euch das?"

„Das wird perfekt sein!", antwortete Luna. „Bis später!"

„Kannst du mir sagen, wo wir hingehen?", fragte Harry immer neugieriger.

„Wir werden UVA besuchen", antwortete sie und blickte zum Himmel. „Du wirst schon sehen."

Luna und Harry betraten die baufällige Agentur, wo sie eine junge Frau an der Theke empfing. Luna schritt nach vorne.

„Guten Morgen, ich habe für UVA mit dem Namen Miss Lovegood reserviert, bitte."

„UVA. Seit langer Zeit hat man sie nicht mehr mit diesem Namen genannt. Jetzt nennt man sie..."

„Ich weiß, wie man sie nennt. Doch mein hier stehender Freund weiß es nicht und ich möchte, dass er eine Überraschung hat."

Das Mädchen sah Harry etwas genauer an, dann schaute sie zu seiner Narbe und lächelte.

„Ich zweifle nicht daran, dass Mr Potter sehr erfreut sein wird, UVA zu besuchen. Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen möchten."

Harry und Luna folgten der jungen Frau bis zu einem Aufzug, dessen Gitter sich öffneten.

„Ich wünsche Ihnen einen angenehmen Tag."

„Danke", antworteten Luna und Harry gleichzeitig.

Die Gitter des Aufzugs schlossen sich wieder und er fing an, herunterzufahren.

„Darf ich wissen, wer UVA ist?", fragte Harry, den soviel Geheimniskrämerei langsam nervte.

„UVA ist niemand", antwortete Luna. „Das ist der Spitzname eines Ortes."

Die Gitter des Aufzugs öffneten sich. Harry traute es seinen Augen nicht. Er hatte den Eindruck gehabt, dass der Aufzug heruntergefahren war, doch er befand sich auf einer Wolke und London lag unter ihm. Hinter ihm war der Aufzug verschwunden und ein Garten voller Rosensträucher mit Holzbänken und einem Tisch mit einem Frühstück lag stattdessen da.

„Harry, ich stelle dir diesen Ort vor, den man UVA nennt. Das ist eine verzauberte Wolke. Wir haben einen Garten, genügend zum Essen und die Temperatur ist immer ideal. UVA ist eigentlich die Abkürzung für Unter Vier Augen. Gefällt dir der Ort?"

„Ja, das ist wunderbar."

„Schön, aber mein Weihnachtsgeschenk liegt ein bisschen weiter hierhin..."

Harry folgte Luna bis zu einem mit gelben Blumen umgebenen Baum.

„Schaue auf diesem Baum, Harry. Es gibt eine Inschrift."

Harry näherte sich der großen Eiche und las die darauf eingravierte Inschrift.

 _Hier und auf ewig haben zwei Leute_

 _Sich für immer gebunden,_

 _Denn dieses Band kann nie gelöst werden,_

 _Es ist die Darstellung unserer Liebe._

 _J. L. 31/10/1979_

Harry schaute zu Luna hinauf.

„Das ist ein schönes Gedicht", antwortete er.

„Das ist mehr als ein Gedicht, Harry. Kannst du mich an dein Geburtsdatum erinnern?"

„Ich bin am 31. Juli 1980 geboren."

„Nun schau mal die Initialen, die auf diesem Baum eingraviert sind, an und rechne, wie viel Zeit zwischen diesem Datum und deinem Geburtsdatum verlaufen ist."

Harry überlegte einen Augenblick lang. Es gab neun Monate Unterschied zwischen dem eingravierten Datum und seinem Geburtsdatum. Dann schaute er die Initialen: J. und L. Er drehte sich mit einem breiten Lächeln zu Luna um.

„UVA wurde vor beinahe 15 Jahren umgetauft. Jetzt nennt man ihn "Der Baum von James und Lily". Frohe Weihnachten, Harry!"

Harry näherte sich Luna und küsste sie feurig. Das war das schönste Weihnachtsgeschenk, das er je bekommen hatte.


	42. Weihnachten auf einer Wolke

Hallo an alle! Hier ist das neue Kapitel von meiner Übersetzung aus dem Französischen: Harry Potter et le Miroir des Ombres, von Gabrielle Lavande. Danke an Verliebtindich für ihre Korrekturen.

 **Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört zu J.K. Rowling bis auf Neil, Selene und Fanely Evans, die zu Gabrielle Lavande gehören.

 **Spoiler:** Die ersten fünf Bände.

 **Harry Potter und der Spiegel der Schatten:**

Kapitel 42: Weihnachten auf einer Wolke:

Nachdem sie ein bisschen im Park spazieren gegangen waren, trafen Harry und Luna die Entscheidung zu frühstücken und Luna machte ihr Weihnachtsgeschenk auf. Ihr Blick leuchtete.

„Harry! Das ist wunderschön! Ist das eine Gefühlsperle?"

Harry nickte und hing das Armband an Lunas Handgelenk. Die Perle leuchtete fast sofort. Ein weißes Licht strahlte aus und glänzte. Luna lächelte.

„Dieses Licht ist ja nicht besonders diskret."

„Gefällt es dir nicht?", fragte Harry.

„Ganz im Gegenteil. Ich hoffe, dass es weiter glänzen wird."

„Das ist mir lieber so und mach dir keine Sorge, diese Perle wird weiterhin glänzen."

„Auch wenn Ravenclaw Gryffindor besiegt?"

„Natürlich."

„Auch wenn dich Ravenclaws Sucher besiegt?"

„Ja, auch wenn mich Cho Chang besiegt."

„Auch wenn sich Cho Chang den Arm gebrochen hat und von mir ersetzt wurde?"

„Cho hat sich den Arm gebrochen?"

Lunas Blick änderte sich plötzlich.

„Sag mal, wo sind deine Prioritäten? Ich sehe, dass du dir um die Gesundheit deiner ehemaligen festen Freundin Sorgen zu machen scheinst."

„Nein, das meinte ich nicht..."

„Ich nehme dich bloß auf den Arm, Harry", sagte Luna lächelnd.

Sie schaute auf ihr Armband und fuhr fort:

„Jetzt weiß ich, wie ich deine Ehrlichkeit prüfen kann!"

Harry und Luna küssten sich und Harry ergriff dann wieder das Wort.

„Also wirst du Sucherin!"

„Nur so lange wie Cho brauchen wird, um ihren Bruch zu heilen. Das war wirklich überhaupt nicht schön. Beim Training hat sie ein Klatscher getroffen und dann ist sie gegen eine Torstange geprallt."

Harry verzog das Gesicht.

„Das muss besonders weh tun! Also werden wir gegeneinander kämpfen? Ich habe dich nie auf einem Besen gesehen."

„Und du wirst mich bis zum Tag des Spiels nicht sehen. Ich will dem Feind doch nicht helfen."

„Also wirklich! Dann bin ich jetzt ein Feind? Du solltest am besten nicht erwarten, dass ich dir das Spiel leicht mache."

„Aber es ist nicht nötig, dass du mir das Spiel leicht machst, Harry. Denn gegen mich wirst du vom Anfang bis zum Ende ernst spielen müssen. Ich bin nicht so dumm wie Malfoy, ich kenne deine Tricks!"

„Das stimmt! Und du steckst immer voller Überraschungen. Ron hat es zu seinen Schäden erfahren."

„Ach ja! Ich habe Viktor Krum heute morgen gesehen. Ich denke, dass es das Beste war, Hermine vor vollendete Tatsachen zu stellen. Hat sie es geschafft, mit Krum zu reden?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher", antwortete Harry. „Aber heute Morgen haben sie miteinander gesprochen und Viktor hat gesagt, dass er nach Bulgarien zu seiner Familie zurückkehren würde."

„Dann hat sie mit ihm gesprochen. Jetzt sollte es klappen. Ron soll nur noch auf den richtigen Augenblick warten."

Harry starrte Luna eine Weile lang an, während sie erklärte, dass sie mit Krum dank der Zeitung ihres Vaters hatte Kontakt aufnehmen können. Als sie schließlich bemerkte, dass sie von Harry drängend angestarrt wurde, hörte sie auf zu reden und fragte Harry:

„Warum schaust du mich so an?"

„Ich bewundere gerade die schönste Kupplerin, die ich je gesehen habe, und ich sagte mir eben, dass ich mir wirklich Sorgen um das Spiel machen sollte, wenn sie so listig ist wie sie schön ist."

„Mach du nur deine Scherze, aber wenn ich etwas will, dann bekomme ich es immer. Hier haben wir ein gutes Beispiel."

„Ich gestehe, dass es ein Meisterstück war, UVA heute zu erhalten."

„Ich sprach nicht von UVA", antwortete sie. „Ich sprach von dir."

Harry und sie verbrachten einen wunderbaren Tag, dann erschien der Aufzug gegen halb sechs wieder.

„Es ist schon Zeit, wieder weg zu gehen", sagte Harry bedauernd. „Das war sehr angenehm, zum einen Mal mit dir alleine zu sein. Wir müssen eines Tages hierher zurückkehren."

„Meinen Einfluss soll man lieber nicht ausnutzen. Verabreden wir einen Termin, bevor wir weggehen. Sagen wir mal, an einem 31. Oktober... zum Beispiel."

„Ja, zum Beispiel."

Beim Ausgang der Agentur fanden sie Tonks wieder.

„Na, hattet ihr einen schönen Tag?", fragte sie.

„Sogar einen wunderschönen Tag", antwortete Harry.

„Dann sollten wir losfahren", sagte Tonks. „Ihr werdet für das Konzert von heute Abend erwartet. Eine gewisse Liliana Wander ist heute Nachmittag angekommen. Sie ist Marks Gast."

Harry und Luna betraten den Wagen.

„Ein Glück, dass dein Cousin Mark nicht Malfoy zum Konzert eingeladen hat. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, wie die Stimmung gewesen wäre!"

„Oh, übrigens habe ich vergessen, dir von ihm zu erzählen", sagte Harry. „Seitdem wir ins Ministerium zurückgekehrt sind, ist er fast wieder normal geworden."

„Wie denn, fast normal?"

„Na, er ist weniger aggressiv. Am Tag, als wir zurückgekehrt sind, hat er mich ganz höflich angesprochen, als wäre alles normal, und hat mich gefragt, wo sein Poster von Viktor Krum war. Und seitdem spricht er mich zwar nicht wirklich viel an, aber zumindest bleibt es höflich."

Luna seufzte, dann überlegte sie.

„Es kann sein, dass er sich so verhält, um deinen Onkel zu täuschen. Übrigens wäre es verdächtig gewesen, wenn er Malfoy eingeladen hätte."

„Und Liliana? Hat sie dir nicht von meinem Cousin erzählt?"

„Doch, ich habe mit ihr gesprochen. Aber meiner Meinung nach verschließt sie die Augen, weil dein Cousin sich ihr gegenüber ganz nett verhält. Ich habe ihr schon geraten, sich vor ihm in Acht zu nehmen. Aber heute Abend gibt es kein Risiko, da wir alle da sind."

Luna legte ihren Kopf auf Harrys Schulter.

„Und ich möchte, dass wir heute nicht zu sehr von unseren Problemen reden. Es wäre schade, diesen Tag zu verderben."

Harry küsste sie auf die Stirn und beide blieben still bis zu ihrer Ankunft im Ministerium.

Als sie den zehnten Stock erreichten, wartete Ron in der Eingangshalle und war schon bereit.

„Da seid ihr ja! Habt ihr einen guten Tag verbracht?"

„Und du, Ron?", fragte Luna. „Bist du übrigens auf mich sauer?"

„Am Anfang schon ein wenig, aber ich habe dir völlig verziehen."

„Soll ich daraus schließen, dass es für dich heute gut gelaufen ist?", fragte Harry.

„Viktor ist wieder weg und offensichtlich hat Hermine mit ihm gesprochen. Sie hat mir den besten Besen der Welt geschenkt, noch besser als deiner, Harry, was zeigt, dass sie zumindest so sehr an mir hängt wie ich an ihr, und heute Abend gehen wir zum Konzert der Schwestern des Schicksals. Ich soll nur noch ein wenig warten."

„Warte mal, du meinst, dass ihr heute keine Zeit gehabt habt, miteinander zu reden?", fragte Harry ein wenig überrascht.

„Ähm... nein... sie... war bei Ginny. Ja, sie sollten über etwas reden, weiß nicht genau was."

„Ich gehe zu ihnen", griff Luna ein. „Sind sie in ihrem Zimmer?"

„Ja. Genau. Liliana ist auch bei ihnen."

Luna ging zur Wohnung der Weasleys. Als sie die Eingangshalle verlassen hatte, fragte Harry Ron.

„Sag mir bloß nicht, dass Ginny und Hermine den ganzen Tag lang zusammen geblieben sind."

„Und doch ist es so passiert", antwortete Ron.

„Hermine hätte ja doch mit dir reden können. Was haben sie denn während dieser ganzen Zeit getan?"

„Mädchenkram, vermute ich. So lange Krum sich nicht mehr in Hermines Nähe aufhält, mache ich mir keine Sorgen. Und mit all diesen Leuten in den Gängen des Ministeriums ist es nicht einfach, sich diskret zu zweit zu treffen", lächelte Ron. „Und wie war _dein_ Tag?"

„Es war gut", antwortete Harry, der nichts weiter dazu sagen wollte. „Luna hat mir eine interessante Nachricht erzählt: Cho Chang ist verletzt und wird nicht gegen uns spielen. Und die Ersatzspielerin ist Luna."

„Interessanter Kampf. Die Ravenclaws können aber nicht auf mich zählen, um zu punkten. Mit meinem neuen Besen werden sie keinen einzigen Treffer landen."

In jenem Augenblick kamen die vier Mädchen aus der Wohnung der Weasleys. Hermine hatte sich umgezogen und versteckte ihren Anhängerschmuck nicht mehr, der ganz schön strahlte. Ron sah sie mit einem breiten Lächeln an. Dann war es Mark, der aus der Wohnung der Evans herauskam.

„Wir können losgehen!", sagte er. „Die Autos warten auf uns und Dean trifft uns dort."

Das Konzert fand ein wenig außerhalb der Stadt statt und war von einem Muggelabwehrzauber geschützt. Der Abend war wunderschön und von _Magical Cruel Secret_ und von _Versteinere mich, wenn du's wagst_ rhythmisch gegliedert. Ein unvergessliches Konzert für einen besonders außerordentlichen Tag.


	43. Versteinere mich, wenn du's wagst

Hallo an alle! Hier ist das neue Kapitel von meiner Übersetzung aus dem Französischen: Harry Potter et le Miroir des Ombres, von Gabrielle Lavande. Herzlichen Dank an Verliebtindich, meine liebe Betaleserin.

 **Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört zu J.K. Rowling bis auf Neil, Selene und Fanely Evans, die zu Gabrielle Lavande gehören.

 **Spoiler:** Die ersten fünf Bände.

 **Harry Potter und der Spiegel der Schatten:**

Kapitel 43: _Versteinere mich, wenn du's wagst_ :

Alle fanden, dass die Weihnachtsferien etwas zu kurz waren. Es war schon wieder Zeit, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Es wurde abgemacht, dass der Portschlüssel von Tante Selene am Tag des Schuljahreswiederbeginns wieder benutzt würde, um nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Ganz früh hatten sich die Familien Evans und Weasley in der Eingangshalle des zehnten Stocks für den Abschied versammelt. Mrs Weasley gab ihren Kindern ständig letzte Anweisungen.

„Ich hoffe, ihr habt nichts vergessen?"

„Nein, Mum!", erwiderte Ron. „Ginny und ich haben unsere Koffer dreimal überprüft."

„Wenn ihr etwas vergesst, schickt uns einfach eine Eule und ich werde es Mrs Evans geben."

„Molly, ich möchte das lieber nicht. Ich will nicht manche Schüler vor andere bevorzugen."

„Ach! Ich verstehe", antwortete Mrs Weasley bedauernd. „Also werde ich euch all das per Eule schicken, wenn es nicht zu schwer ist."

Mark schritt zu seiner kleinen Schwester, die orange Haare, eine breite Nase und gelbe Augen hatte. Anscheinend wollte sie Krummbein nachmachen.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Schwesterchen! Verursache Mrs Weasley nicht zu viele Probleme."

„Weggehen?"

„Ja, Fanely! Ich gehe weg, aber ich komme ganz bald wieder, das verspreche ich dir!"

Fanely fing an zu schnüffeln.

„Will nicht dich weggehen!"

Fanelys Mutter näherte sich ihrer Tochter.

„Mark muss weg, mein Schatz. Er wird zu einer Schule gehen, wo du hingehen wirst, wenn du älter sein wirst. Und Mum kommt heute Abend zurück. Einverstanden?"

Fanely zerfloss in Tränen und Mrs Weasley nahm sie in ihre Arme.

„Na denn, Fanely! Weine nicht. Willst du, dass wir mit Tante Tonks spielen, Tierköpfe nachzumachen?"

Bei Tonks Namen hörte Fanely auf zu weinen und rieb sich die Augen.

„Danke Molly!", sagte Tante Selene. „Sie entwickelt zwar ihre Gabe mit Tonks, aber man sollte sie nicht zu viel stören, sie hat viel Arbeit."

„Natürlich! Ich sollte bloß Moody aus dem Weg gehen, denn sie fürchtet sich vor ihm."

Nach einem letzten Abschiedsgruß sammelten sich alle um den kleinen Kessel aus Zinn und wurden zu Mrs Evans Büro in Hogwarts gebracht.

„Die Unterrichtsstunden fangen in einer halben Stunde an!", sagte Tante Selene. „Ihr habt kaum Zeit, eure Koffer in eure Zimmer zu bringen. Harry, Ron und Hermine, verspätet euch nicht!"

Sie gingen alle aus dem Büro und befanden sich Draco Malfoy gegenüber.

„Mark! Sehr erfreut, dich wiederzusehen", rief Malfoy aus. „Nun, wie waren diese Ferien?"

„Was glaubst du denn, Draco?"

Marks Stimme war finster geworden.

„Erzähl's mir!", sagte Malfoy.

„Zwischen einem Schlammblut, zwei Weasleys und meinem blöden Cousin sind diese Ferien eine echte Plage gewesen."

Harry drehte sich erstaunt zu seinem Cousin um. Sein Verhalten war wieder anders geworden. Draco Malfoy lächelte und half dann Mark, seinen Koffer zu tragen.

„Mein armer Mark. Ich bemitleide dich wirklich. Ich selbst weiß nicht, ob ich dazu fähig gewesen wäre, all das nur einen einzigen Tag lang zu ertragen. Du wirst mir all das erzählen können."

Mark und Malfoy betraten einen anderen Gang und ließen die Gryffindors vor der Tür des Büros stehen.

„Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!", rief Harry aus. „Er tut es wieder!"

„Malfoy beeinflusst ihn", seufzte Hermine. „Das war unvermeidlich."

Eine halbe Stunde später befanden sich Harry, Ron und Hermine im Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke. Professor Evans trat ein und ging zu ihrem Arbeitstisch.

„Guten Morgen an alle."

„Guten Morgen, Professor Evans", antworteten die Schüler gleichstimmig.

„Ich hoffe, dass Sie gute Ferien verbracht haben und dass Sie wieder dazu bereit sind zu arbeiten. Aber vorher möchte ich Ihnen eine gute Nachricht mitteilen."

Die Schüler richteten sich auf ihren Stühlen wieder auf, da sie auf Professor Evans' gute Nachrichten immer aufmerksam waren.

„Da der Halloween-Ball gut gelaufen ist, habe ich die Freude, Ihnen anzusagen, dass ein zweiter Ball am vierzehnten Februar zum Valentinstag stattfinden wird. Die Organisation wird genauso sein wie für den ersten Ball. Ich hoffe, dass alles gut laufen wird und dass Ihnen die Feier gefallen wird!"

Ein langes Geflüster lief durch das Klassenzimmer. Die Aufregung war offenbar noch größer als bei der Ansage des vorigen Balls.

„Ein Ball zum Valentinstag, wie interessant! Nicht wahr, Ron?"

Doch Ron hörte Harry nicht zu. Hermine und er wechselten lange Blicke mit einem dummen Lächeln auf ihren Gesichtern. Harry verkniff sich sein Lachen, als er seine beiden Freunde in diesem Zustand sah.

„Na denn! Na denn!", sagte Professor Evans. „Der Ball wird in mehr als einem Monat stattfinden. Meine Damen, Sie haben eine Menge Zeit, um über Ihre Kleidung zu reden... und meine Herren, Sie haben eine Menge Zeit, um ein Mädchen zu bitten. Lassen Sie mich nicht bedauern, dass ich es Ihnen sofort angekündigt habe. Es wird Zeit, sich an die Arbeit zu machen!"

Der Zaubertränkeunterricht verlief in guter Laune. Aber Harry fing an, sein Lachen nur noch mit Schwierigkeiten verbeißen zu können, wenn er sah, wie sich Hermine und Ron ständig anstarrten. Selbst Hermine war so sehr außer sich vor Freude, dass sie Harrys Notizen abschreiben musste. Also traf Harry kurz nach dem Mittagessen die Entscheidung, Luna in der Bibliothek zu treffen, um Ron und Hermine reden zu lassen. Luna saß alleine an einem Tisch und war in ihre Notizen vertieft, als Harry ankam.

„Hallo!", sagte er und küsste sie. „Wie ist es denn möglich, dass ich meine Prinzessin nicht mehr vor einer Herde Jungen retten muss, die sie zum Ball einladen wollen?"

„Vielleicht, weil ich einen offiziellen Märchenprinzen habe", antwortete Luna. „Oder soll ich nach einem anderen Tanzpartner suchen?"

„Schauen Sie doch Ihr Armband an, liebe Prinzessin, es sollte Ihre Frage beantworten."

Luna betrachtete das Armband an ihrem Handgelenk. Die Gefühlsperle glänzte.

„Dann denke ich, dass ich davon begeistert wäre, Arm in Arm mit meinem Prinzen zum großen Ball des Valentintags zu gehen."

Luna und Harry küssten sich wieder.

„Wo sind Ron und Hermine?", fragte Luna.

„Ich habe sie sich lange gegenseitig anstarren lassen", antwortete Harry.

„Wie grausam kannst du mit ihnen sein! Auch sie mussten uns ertragen, als wir noch nicht zusammen waren."

„Wir waren aber nicht so lächerlich!"

„Wir waren noch lächerlicher! Du hattest bloß nicht den Blick von Außen, den du jetzt hast. Erinnerst du dich daran, dass wir es nicht mal mitbekamen, wenn sie die Bibliothek verließen?"

„Einverstanden", sagte Harry. „Einverstanden, ich habe nichts gesagt!"

Ginny und Dean näherten sich dem Tisch, an dem sie saßen.

„Hallo, ihr beide!", sagte Ginny.

„Hallo Ginny."

„Ich bin meinem Bruder und Hermine eben begegnet. Wie süß sind sie! Ich habe nicht den Eindruck, dass Ron schon mit Hermine gesprochen hat, aber das sollte nicht mehr lange dauern."

„Ron wird sich dazu entscheiden, sie spätestens heute Abend anzusprechen, denke ich", sagte Harry. „Er hat ihr noch keine Mitteilung über den Ball geschickt."

„Heute Abend gibt es aber ein Treffen der Vertrauensschüler!", antwortete Ginny. „Es war Hermine, die es mir gesagt hat. Also wird es nicht heute Abend sein. Es gibt immer etwas, was sie davon abhält zu reden."

„Die Vertrauensschüler müssen nun mal solche Treffen haben", antwortete Luna. „Tja, sie werden es schon schaffen, einen Moment für sich zu finden."

Harry, der den ganzen Nachmittag lang mit Ron und Hermine verbrachte, fing an, von ihrem Verhalten etwas verärgert zu werden. Doch er erinnerte sich daran, was ihm Luna gesagt hatte, und hielt sich davon ab, sich etwas anmerken zu lassen. Also traf Harry die Entscheidung, mit Ron zu reden, als sie sich beide nach dem Ende des Unterrichtstags in ihrem Schlafsaal befanden.

„Nun! Wann wirst du mit Hermine reden können?"

„Heute Abend ist es nicht möglich", antwortete Ron. „Ich habe ein Treffen. Und das ist schwierig, den passenden Ort und die passende Zeit zu finden. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es tun werde."

„Ich weiß nicht, wie du es tun wirst, aber für den Rest werde ich dir helfen. Hast du ein bisschen Zeit, bevor du zum Treffen hin musst?"

Ron schaute auf seine Uhr.

„Etwa zwanzig Minuten."

„Das ist mehr als genug. Folge mir!"

„Wohin?"

„Das wirst du sehen."

Harry führte Ron zum Raum der Wünsche. Ron, der anfing zu vermuten, wo er hinging, sagte:

„Ach ja! Du führst mich zum Raum der Wünsche... Das nützt nichts, mich dahin zu führen, ich weiß, wo er liegt. Und jetzt muss ich zum Treffen!"

„Warte mal, du wirst sehen!"

„Das ist nicht nötig, das versichere ich dir", sagte Ron. „Jetzt muss ich wirklich weg."

„Wir sind direkt daneben. Wir brauchen nur ein Minütchen."

Sie kamen in dem Gang an, wo der Raum der Wünsche lag, doch die Tür des Raums war zu Harrys großer Überraschung einen Spalt breit geöffnet.

„Hier drinnen ist jemand? Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!"

Harry stürzte sich zur Tür und machte sie auf. Er glaubte, er würde sich von dem nie erholen, was er gerade gesehen hatte. Luna stand da mit Mark und lachte mit ihm in der gleichen Umgebung wie in der Nacht von Halloween. Dort, wo _er_ sie zum ersten Mal geküsst hatte. Mark bemerkte Harry auf der Türschwelle und hörte auf zu lachen. Luna drehte sich um und erblickte dann Harry.

„Harry!", sagte sie. „Warte, ich werde es dir erklären."

Harry fasste sich wieder von seinem Schock auf und antwortete:

„Oh, ich glaube, dass du mir nichts sagen musst, Luna! Ich werde euch nicht länger stören."

Harry machte sich nicht mal die Mühe die Tür zuzumachen und ging mit eiligen Schritten wieder weg.

Lunas Stimme erklang im Gang:

„Ron! Halt ihn schnell auf!"

„Wie?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, tue etwas!"

Harry drehte sich nicht um. Er lief den Gang entlang und schaute zu Boden. Dann erblickte er Hermine einige Meter von ihm entfernt.

„Hermine, stopp ihn!", rief Ron aus.

Hermine zückte ihren Zauberstab und Harry blieb plötzlich stehen.

„Stoppe hier, Harry, und schreite zurück nach hinten!", sagte Hermine mit finsterer Stimme.

„Was ist denn mit dir los, Hermine?", fragte Harry erstaunt.

„Kehre zum Raum der Wünsche zurück! Schnell!"

Harry drehte sich um und sah, wie Ron und Mark mit ihren Zauberstäben auf ihn zielten. Harry blieb mit offenem Munde stehen.

„Ihr seid verhext worden, was?", fragte er.

„Harry! Kehre schnell zum Raum der Wünsche zurück!", sagte Mark.

Harry drehte sich zu seinem Cousin um.

„Du bist es, oder? Das ist deine Schuld! Aber du wirst es mit mir nicht so leicht haben!"

Harry zog seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Tasche und zielte auf Hermine.

„Ich werde es tun, Hermine", sagte er. „Ich will es nicht tun aber ich werde es tun!"

„Doch nicht vor mir!", antwortete sie. „PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"

Harry wurde versteinert. Er lag auf dem Boden. Er hörte, was geschah, aber konnte nicht handeln.

„Bringen wir ihn schnell zurück!", rief Hermine aus. „Man könnte uns sehen. Ron, hilf mir bitte!"

Harry wurde von Ron, Hermine und Mark zum Raum der Wünsche gebracht. Sein eigener Körper war zu einer Falle geworden und er konnte nicht ausbrechen. Er fühlte sich völlig leer. Seine eigenen Freunde hatten sich gegen ihn gestellt.


	44. Magical Cruel Secret

Hallo an alle! Hier ist das neue Kapitel von meiner Übersetzung aus dem Französischen: Harry Potter et le Miroir des Ombres, von Gabrielle Lavande. Danke an Verliebtindich, meine Betaleserin.

 **Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört zu J.K. Rowling bis auf Neil, Selene und Fanely Evans, die zu Gabrielle Lavande gehören.

 **Spoiler:** Die ersten fünf Bände.

 **Harry Potter und der Spiegel der Schatten:**

Kapitel 44: _Magical Cruel Secret_ :

Harry fühlte, wie er hingelegt wurde, doch wegen des Fluches, der auf ihn gewirkt worden war, konnte er nichts sehen als die Decke. Er konnte jedoch das hören, was um ihn herum geschah, und hörte unter anderem eine weinende Person. Dann sah er Lunas tränennasses Gesicht erscheinen.

„Oh, Harry! Es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte nicht, dass du es so erfährst. Du wirst es mir nie verzeihen."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen darum", sagte Hermine. „Wir werden es ihm erklären. Er wird aber Schwierigkeiten haben, mir zu verzeihen, dass ich ihm einen Petrificus Totalus aufgehalst habe."

„Du verstehst nicht, Hermine! Die Perle meines Armbands hat schon reagiert. Sie glänzt fast nicht mehr!"

„Wir werden es ihm erklären", sagte Mark. „Wir werden den Fluch aufheben, sobald die anderen da sind. Danach wird es besser gehen."

„Ginny hat mir gesagt, dass Cho ein wenig Verspätung haben wird", sagte Ron. „Sie soll ihren Arm im Krankenflügel prüfen lassen. Wir werden uns alle bei Harry entschuldigen müssen. Wir alle haben ihn angelogen. Ich hatte euch schon von Anfang an Bescheid gesagt, dass er es eines Tages erfahren würde, und dass es sehr schlecht laufen würde. Wir hätten es ihm sagen sollen, sobald keine drohende Gefahr mehr bestand."

„Es besteht immer noch Gefahr, Ron!", rief Hermine aus. „Und deswegen haben wir ihm nichts gesagt. Es fehlten nur noch höchstens wenige Wochen. Was machte er aber in den Gängen?"

„Er wollte mir etwas zeigen", erklärte Ron. „Ich habe versucht, ihn davon abzuhalten, als ich verstanden habe, dass wir an diesem Raum vorbeigehen würden. Ihr wisst aber, wie starrsinnig er sein kann!"

„Das ist nicht der richtige Moment, ihn zu kritisieren!", sagte Luna. „Wir alle sind schuldig, und ich insbesondere! Auch wenn er versteinert ist, so hört er trotzdem alles, was du ihm sagst, und er allein muss sich nichts vorwerfen!"

Harry verstand nicht, was um ihn herum geschah. Es schien ihm, dass Leute den Raum betreten hatten. Er wusste nicht, wie viele. Er konnte sie nicht sehen, aber das Geflüster wurde immer lauter. Nach einigen Minuten erklang Rons Stimme.

„Hallo Cho! Wir werden es dir erklären. Hermine, es wäre nun Zeit, den Fluch aufzuheben."

Harry fühlte, wie eine Wärmewelle seinen Bauch traf, und sobald er dazu fähig war, richtete er sich plötzlich wieder auf. Luna, die neben ihm saß, sah ihn mit roten Augen an. Harry sah sich um. Sie waren etwa zwanzig. Harry erkannte die meisten Gesichter wieder. Neville, Ginny, Dean, Liliana, Parvati, Padma, Seamus... alle sahen ihn ernst an. Harry wollte seinen Zauberstab ergreifen, doch er hatte ihn nicht mehr.

„Suchst du nach deinem Zauberstab?", fragte Luna mit sanfter Stimme. „Hier ist er!"

Harry riss seinen Zauberstab heftig aus Lunas Händen.

„Was macht ihr alle da? Was ist los?"

„Das ist die neue DA, Harry", sagte Hermine. „Dumbledores Armee ist seit... seit November wieder zusammen gekommen."

„WAS? IHR VERSPOTTET MICH! DAS KANN NICHT WAHR SEIN! WARUM HABT IHR MIR NICHTS GESAGT? UND WAS MACHT MARK HIER? IHR SEID VÖLLIG DURCHGEDREHT!"

„Wir werden dir all das erklären, Harry!", sagte Ron. „Beruhige dich, bitte. Wir konnten dir nichts sagen, oder besser gesagt dachten wir, dass es zu gefährlich war..."

„Warte, Ron", fiel ihm Mark ins Wort. „Ich denke, dass es besser ist, dass _ich_ ihm erkläre, was geschehen ist, oder zumindest der Anfang, damit er versteht."

Harry drehte sich zu seinem Cousin Mark um. Jener lächelte, aber er hatte einen traurigen Blick wie der von Onkel Neil, wenn er über seine Schwester und seinen Schwager sprach.

„Zuerst denke ich, Harry, dass es das Beste, um dir unseren guten Willen zu beweisen, ist, dass ich dir das gebe."

Mark nahm seinen Zauberstab und legte ihn in Harrys Hände. Bald taten alle Anwesenden das Gleiche und legten ihre Zauberstäbe neben ihn auf das Sofa.

„Jetzt sind wir alle unbewaffnet. Nichts hindert dich mehr daran, weg zu gehen, wenn du es wünschst. Ich möchte dennoch, dass du uns bis zum Ende zuhörst."

Harry sagte nichts und bewegte sich nicht. Er sah seinen Cousin nur entschlossen an.

„Ich bewundere dich sehr, Harry, nicht nur, weil du mein Cousin bist, sondern auch, weil du ein edler Mensch bist. Jemand, der stark und entschlossen ist. Kurz, bevor wir dich im Ligusterweg Nummer 4 abgeholt haben, wusste ich alles, was dir geschehen war. Dad hatte es mir erzählt. Er war froh, mir alles zu erzählen, was in deinem Leben geschah, und auch wenn er mir nicht sagen konnte, dass du mein Cousin bist, spürte ich, dass zwischen uns ein Band existierte. Als du nach Hause gekommen bist, um dort zu leben, bewunderte ich dich wirklich und ich war wirklich froh, dass du mit mir lebtest und im gleichen Zimmer wie ich warst. Nach dem Angriff im Ministerium hat uns Dad gesagt, dass Voldemort Verbündete hat. Verbündete unter den Jugendlichen, und ab dann habe ich gedacht, dass ich deinem Beispiel folgen und so entschlossen und mutig sein wollte wie du. Warum sollte immerhin ja Voldemort junge Verbündete haben und unser Lager nicht? Ich wollte irgendwie daran teilnehmen, aber ich wusste nicht, wie ich es tun konnte. Du bist es, der mir die Lösung gab."

Harry blieb aufmerksam. Er atmete tief, als hätte er Schwierigkeiten, all das zu verarbeiten, was ihm gesagt wurde. Mark sprach weiter:

„Als wir unsere Briefe von Hogwarts bekommen haben, hast du mir erzählt, was bei deiner Aufteilungszeremonie geschehen war. Du hast mir gesagt, dass du die Wahl getroffen hattest, nach Gryffindor zu gehen. Ich habe nicht sofort daran gedacht, was ich tun würde. Aber ich habe viel darüber nachgedacht und das beste Mittel, um teilzunehmen und um zu helfen, war, mich als Slytherin annehmen zu lassen. Ich habe lange gezögert. Es gab viele Risiken. Ein entscheidendes Element hat mich davon überzeugt, dass ich es tun musste. Als mich Malfoy im Zug angegriffen hat, war ich höchst zornig. Und ich habe gedacht, dass das beste Mittel, um mich zu rächen, war, ihn zu verraten, indem ich mich für einen Slytherin würde halten lassen. Bei der Aufteilungszeremonie habe ich dem Sprechenden Hut sofort meinen Willen ausgedrückt. Er zögerte dazwischen, mich nach Gryffindor oder nach Ravenclaw aufzuteilen, und einen Augenblick lang habe ich gefürchtet, dass er meine Bitte ablehnen würde. Dennoch wünschte er wirklich eine Allianz zwischen allen Häusern und er hat schließlich angenommen. Das hat alle getäuscht. Alle bis auf zwei Leute. Meine Mutter hat sofort verstanden, was ich tun wollte. Sie kennt mich richtig gut und sie hat es mich sofort verstehen lassen. Sie hat mir meine Wahl nicht vorgeworfen, aber sie überwacht mich ganz dicht. Auch Dumbledore ist nicht getäuscht worden. Er ruft mich regelmäßig zu seinem Büro, um Nachrichten über mich zu haben."

„Und warum hast du mir nichts gesagt?", fragte Harry immer noch misstrauisch. „Du hättest mir wohl sagen können, dass du nur so getan hast, als ob."

„Ich denke nicht, dass es eine gute Sache gewesen wäre. Zuerst, weil es schwieriger gewesen wäre, bei Malfoy die Rolle eines 'treuen Slytherins' zu spielen, wenn ich es dir gesagt hätte. Nun musste er davon überzeugt sein, dass ich ein wahrer Slytherin bin. Wenn es zu viele Leute gewusst hätten, dann wäre ich das Risiko eingegangen, dass es nicht glaubwürdig gewesen wäre, und die Möglichkeiten, verraten zu werden, wären zu groß gewesen. Andererseits hätte Voldemort Bescheid wissen können, wenn ich dir gesagt hätte, was los war. Ich wusste, dass du Okklumentikunterricht hattest, und ich wollte kein Risiko eingehen. Die Auskünfte, die ich haben konnte, waren extrem wichtig. Aber ich musste das Vertrauen der Slytherins gewinnen. Die Tatsache, dass ich der Sohn des Ministers, des Chefs ihrer Gegner war, war schon eine große Last. Ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen war gar nicht einfach und ich musste irgendwie meine 'Treue' ihnen gegenüber beweisen. Daher Lunas Unfall in der Bibliothek. Ich wollte ihr nicht weh tun. Ich habe versucht, sie möglichst diskret zu warnen. Ich bin wirklich erleichtert gewesen zu erfahren, dass sie nichts hatte."

Luna stand vom Sofa auf und näherte sich Mark.

„Ich denke, dass ich nun dran bin, weiter zu sprechen, Mark", sagte sie.

Luna atmete tief ein und schaute auf ihr Armband, das fast nicht mehr glänzte.

„Ich habe in jenem Augenblick angefangen zu zweifeln. Ich hatte dir gesagt, dass ich dachte, dass mich Mark gewarnt hatte, aber du glaubtest nicht daran. Dennoch zweifelte ich immer noch. Da Marks Verhalten immer schlechter wurde, fing ich an zu denken, dass du wahrscheinlich Recht hattest. Jedoch habe ich alles wieder in Frage gestellt, als ich gesehen habe, dass Liliana Mark zum Ball begleitete. Liliana ist wirklich besonnen und hätte nie eine solche Einladung angenommen, wenn Mark so schrecklich gewesen wäre wie er es uns zeigte. Ich habe ein bisschen mit ihr gesprochen und ich habe mich überzeugen lassen, vor allem, weil Lilana keine 'reinblütige Hexe' ist und weil Mark jedoch ehrlich schien. Inzwischen sagte Mark Malfoy, dass seine Beziehung mit Liliana kein anderes Ziel hätte als seine Umgebung zu täuschen. Ich wusste, dass sich Liliana und Mark am folgenden Montag treffen wollten, also habe ich mich in ihr Rendezvous gemischt. Schließlich hat mir Mark gestanden, was er machte. Ich habe also die Entscheidung getroffen, den übrigen DA-Mitgliedern Bescheid zu sagen und ich habe gesagt, dass ein Treffen stattfinden sollte. Die erste Person, der ich an jenem Tag begegnet bin, war Ginny. Sie hat die Nachricht weitergegeben und neue Mitglieder rekrutiert."

„Sie ist es, die mir Bescheid gesagt hat", griff Hermine ein. „Sie hat es mir gesagt und direkt danach habe ich Ron, der immer noch nicht Bescheid wusste, gesagt, dass wir ein Vertrauensschülertreffen hätten. Ein Vertrauensschülertreffen war ein guter Vorwand, damit du dir keine Fragen stelltest. Am gleichen Abend haben wir uns alle hier getroffen."

„Und hat mir keiner Bescheid gesagt?", fragte Harry. „Du wolltest das Geheimnis behalten, Mark! Aber in jenem Augenblick wussten alle, die in diesem Raum stehen, schon Bescheid."

„Das stimmt", fuhr Luna fort. „Aber Mark hatte schon ein gewisses Vertrauen von Malfoy bekommen. Er konnte sich erlauben, von ihm weg zu gehen, ohne in all seinen Taten ausspioniert zu werden. Das Problem war, dass du noch Okklumentik lerntest und dass du also nicht dazu bereit warst, das zu wissen, was geschah, ohne dass alles scheitern würde. Ich habe also präzisiert, dass du noch nicht Bescheid wissen solltest."

Harry sah Luna an. Er war wütend auf sie. Sie war es, die diese Treffen und all diese Geheimnisse um ihn herum organisiert hatte. Hermine traf die Entscheidung, weiter zu erzählen.

„Das Ziel der DA-Treffen ist nicht mehr das gleiche wie letztes Jahr. Zuallererst bringen wir Mark bei, sich zu verteidigen. Im ersten Jahr lernt man manche Verteidigungstechniken nicht, und wenn Malfoy je erfährt, was er tut, so geht er das Risiko ein, es hart büßen zu müssen. Unser zweites Ziel ist, Beobachtungen zu sammeln. Denn wir beobachten jedes verdächtiges Verhalten, das mitten in der Schule geschehen könnte. Egal ob sie von Schülern, Lehrern oder anderen Angestellten stammen. Alle werden überwacht. Marks Aufgabe ist anders. Da es, wie du schon weißt, irgendwo einen Spion gibt, haben wir entschlossen, unseren eigenen Spion zu haben. Dank dem haben wir den Mordversuch auf Knutbert Mockridge scheitern lassen können. Einen Mordversuch, dessen Täter unser lieber Lucius Malfoy, entflohener Strafgefangener war. Wir können es beweisen. Das würde Mark aber verraten."

Ron näherte sich dem Sofa und kniete, um auf der gleichen Höhe zu sein wie Harry.

„Du musst uns glauben, Harry", sagte er. „Wir haben dir nichts gesagt, weil die Risiken zu groß sind. Wir wussten, dass du bald mitmachen könntest, weil du bald keinen Okklumentikunterricht brauchen wirst."

Harry war zornig, doch er hielt sich davon ab zu schreien. Er drückte seine Meinung stattdessen mit aggressiver Stimme aus.

„Du enttäuschst mich, Ron. Wir sind im gleichen Schlafsaal und du hast wohl gesehen, dass ich schon längst keine Alpträume mehr habe und dass ich regelmäßig Okklumentik übe. Es gab kein Risiko. Keins! Was dich betrifft, Hermine: Glaubst du, dass das beste Mittel, um mich zu überzeugen euch zuzuhören, war, mich zu versteinern? Für eine vernünftige Person war dein Handeln wirklich blöd. Aber ich glaube, dass du, Luna, am Schlimmsten bist. Du hast all das organisiert! Wie hast du mich nach all dem, was geschehen ist, belügen, mir in die Augen schauen und mein Geschenk annehmen können? Wenn all das wirklich zu meinem Wohle gewesen wäre, dann wäre es genug gewesen, dass mir jemand sagte, dass es Treffen von der DA gab, dass mir aber aus Sicherheitsgründen keiner sagen durfte, was dort geschah, wer daran teilnahm, und dass ich nicht teilnehmen konnte. Das hätte ich verstanden! Ich bin nicht so blöd wie ihr es denkt. Ich frage mich aber, wie ihr alle nur einen Augenblick lang denken konntet, dass ich euch glauben werde, ohne mir eine einzige Frage zu stellen, während ihr mich seit mehr als zwei Monate belügt."

Stille herrschte unter den Anwesenden, bis sich Ginny dazu entschloss zu reden.

„Es gibt ein Mittel, damit du davon überzeugt bist, dass wir ehrlich sind, Harry. Ich habe noch ein wenig Enthüllo übrig."

„Ich brauche dein Fläschchen nicht, Ginny !", antwortete Harry aggressiv. „Wenn mir Mad-Eye Moody je etwas beigebracht hat, dann ist es, von niemandem sonst etwas zu trinken anzunehmen. Ich habe selber ein volles Fläschchen Enthüllo, das mir längst, bevor all das geschah, geschenkt wurde. Wir werden meins benutzen."

„Sehr gut", antwortete sie. „Dein Misstrauen ist ja sehr verständlich. Ich schlage also vor, dass wir uns morgen um die gleiche Stunde hier treffen. Ist jemand hier gegen diese Idee?"

Alle stimmten Ginny still zu.

„Gut", fuhr Ginny fort. „Morgen, gleiche Stunde, gleicher Ort. Nur eines möchte ich hinzufügen, Harry. Ich bitte dich darum, dich weiterhin mit allen normal zu verhalten. Keiner darf etwas vermuten können. Das ist sehr wichtig."

Harry nickte und vermied, den Kopf wieder zu heben, um den Blick der anderen nicht zu treffen.

„Gehen wir allmählich weg, um Verdacht zu vermeiden", sagte Hermine. „Bis morgen."

Der Raum der Wünsche leerte sich allmählich und bald blieben nur Luna und Harry dort. Sie näherte sich ihm, ohne dass er irgendwie zeigte, dass er sich für sie interessierte. Sie fing wieder an zu weinen.

„Entschuldige, ich bin dumm gewesen und ich habe Unrecht gehabt."

„Ja, du hast Unrecht gehabt und du hast mich reingelegt. Ich liebte dich und ich vertraute dir, und währenddessen hast du nichts getan als mich anzulügen und so zu tun, als ob."

„Auch ich liebe dich, Harry. Jedes Mal, wenn ich in diesen Raum zurückkehre, ist es die einzige Umgebung, die erscheint. Ich denke ständig an den Abend des Balls zurück, als wir beide hier zusammen waren und als wir uns geküsst haben."

Harry stand plötzlich auf.

„Das war auch der Tag, an dem du angefangen hast, mich anzulügen und mir Dinge zu verstecken. Das ist eine hervorragende Basis, um eine Beziehung mit jemandem anzufangen, was? Verrat und Lüge ist tatsächlich die Basis unserer Beziehung!"

„Aber meine Gefühle sind ehrlich, bitte..."

Harry wandte sich zur Tür.

„Mein öffentliches Verhalten mit Ron und Hermine darf nicht geändert werden. Das könnte verdächtig sein. Wir aber können aus zahlreichen Gründen Schluss machen und es wird niemanden schockieren, wenn wir von einem Tag auf den anderen nicht mehr miteinander reden."

Harry verließ den Raum der Wünsche, schloss die Tür hinter sich und ließ eine weinende Luna zurück.


	45. Enthüllo

Hallo an alle! Hier ist das neue Kapitel von meiner Übersetzung aus dem Französischen: Harry Potter et le Miroir des Ombres, von Gabrielle Lavande. Danke an Verliebtindich für ihre Korrekturen, und an Euch Leser, dass ihr immer noch da seid!

 **Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört zu J.K. Rowling bis auf Neil, Selene und Fanely Evans, die zu Gabrielle Lavande gehören.

 **Spoiler:** Die ersten fünf Bände.

 **Harry Potter und der Spiegel der Schatten:**

Kapitel 45: Das Enthüllo:

Der Tag nach dieser Enthüllung war für Harry qualvoll. Ständig dachte er an Luna, an ihre rötlichen Augen, aber auch an ihren leeren Blick, wenn sie in den Gängen herumlief. Er mochte es nicht, sie so zu sehen, aber der Groll war stärker. Er erinnerte sich an alle guten Momente, die er mit ihr verbracht hatte, und dachte dabei, dass sie während dieser ganzen Zeit nicht ehrlich gewesen war.

Er war nicht nur auf Luna sauer. Alle Mitglieder der neuen DA waren beteiligt. Die einfache Tatsache, sich Ron und Hermine gegenüber normal zu verhalten, war auch peinlich. Sie selber verhielten sich nicht normal. Die Gespräche, die sie mit Harry führten, waren nur praktisch, wie seine Notizen lesen, ihm ein Pergament ausleihen, ihn um Präzisionen über eine Aufgabe bitten... Es gab nicht mehr diese Lachanfälle, die sie auszeichneten. Zum ersten Mal seit seiner Ankunft in Hogwarts sechs Jahre zuvor fühlte sich Harry einsam.

Nach ihrem Wahrsagenunterricht gingen Harry und Ron direkt zum Raum der Wünsche. Harry hatte in seinem Rucksack das Fläschchen Enthüllo. Er wusste, dass es nichts nützen würde, alle Mitglieder der DA einige Tropfen trinken zu lassen, dass sie alle unschuldig waren. Trotz all dem, was geschehen war, vertraute er allen Mitgliedern der DA. Sie alle waren seine Freunde. Aber er lehnte es ab, darauf zu verzichten, ihnen Enthüllo zu geben. Er hatte ihnen lang genug vertraut und nun musste er allen misstrauen.

Als sie den Raum der Wünsche erreichten, standen alle Mitglieder der DA in einem leeren weißen Raum. Luna war etwas weiter hinten an einer Wand gelehnt, alleine, von der Gruppe entfernt, mit leerem Blick. Sie war wahrscheinlich in weit entfernte Gedanken vertieft. Ginny hatte Gläser mitgebracht, die sie wortlos verteilte, während Harry sein Fläschchen Enthüllo herausnahm und entkorkte. Ginny räusperte sich.

„Hmm... Harry, das Enthüllo, das du hast, ist rein. Du brauchst nicht viel davon in jedes Glas zu geben. Zwei Tropfen in einem halbvollen Glas Wasser werden genug sein. Hier ist eine Pipette für die Dosis. Wenn jemand einer anderen Person, die in diesem Raum steht, etwas verhüllen möchte, wird er oder sie es trotzdem automatisch sagen. Also hat Luna darum gebeten, dass es eine Kabine gibt, als sie den Raum hat erscheinen lassen. Jede Person wird einzeln zu dir hinein gehen. Die Wirkung sollte etwa drei Minuten lang dauern."

Hermine näherte sich Harry und reichte ihm ein Pergament.

„Hier sind alle Namen der Mitglieder der neuen DA. Du wirst aufschreiben können, wenn die Person kommen wird. In der Kabine gibt es einen Hahn, um das Enthüllo in jedes Glas zu mischen."

Harry blickte auf das Pergament.

 _Mitglieder der neuen DA:_

 _Hannah ABBOT (Hufflepuff)_

 _Katie BELL (Gryffindor)_

 _Susan BONES (Hufflepuff)_

 _Owen CAULDWELL (Hufflepuff)_

 _Cho CHANG (Ravenclaw)_

 _Colin CREEVEY (Gryffindor)_

 _Dennis CREEVEY (Gryffindor)_

 _Mark EVANS (Slytherin)_

 _Seamus FINNIGAN (Gryffindor)_

 _Hermine GRANGER (Gryffindor)_

 _Neville LONGBOTTOM (Gryffindor)_

 _Luna LOVEGOOD (Ravenclaw)_

 _Laura MADLEY (Hufflepuff)_

 _Padma PATIL (Ravenclaw)_

 _Parvati PATIL (Gryffindor)_

 _Dean THOMAS (Gryffindor)_

 _Liliana WANDER (Ravenclaw)_

 _Ginny WEASLEY (Gryffindor)_

 _Ronald WEASLEY (Gryffindor)_

Harry schaute alle Mitglieder der DA an und sein Blick ruhte einige Sekunden lang auf Luna, die sich nicht einmal bewegt hatte. Harry ging zur Kabine. Dann drehte er sich ein letztes Mal um. Mark ergriff das Wort:

„Ich denke, dass _ich_ als erster gehen sollte, wenn du es erlaubst, Harry."

Harry antwortete nicht und drehte sich zur Kabine um, wohin ihm Mark folgte. Es war ein kleiner Raum, in dem sich nur zwei Sessel gegenüberstanden. Jeder setzte sich auf einen. Harry nahm das Glas seines Cousins, gab zwei Tropfen Enthüllo hinein und mischte es dann in ein halbes Glas Wasser. Mark trank das Glas aus. Er fing automatisch an, von Liliana und von seinen Gefühlen zu reden, aber nichts Wichtiges. Harry hörte dem nur unaufmerksam zu, wie übrigens bei allen anderen.

Unter anderen Umständen hätte die Lage lustig sein können, aber an jenem Augenblick war sie es nicht. Es regnete Entschuldigungen und Bedauern. Harry hob nicht mehr die Augen. Es blieb nur noch eine Person übrig.

Luna betrat wortlos die Kabine. Sie war wie in einem Trancezustand und ihr Blick war starr. Harry nahm das Glas aus Lunas Händen und gab die zwei Tropfen Enthüllo hinein. Als er aber Wasser hinein mischen wollte, ergriff sie das Fläschchen reinen Enthüllos, das beinahe voll war, und trank es unter Harrys überraschtem Blick mit einem Schluck aus, dann ergriff sie das Wort:

„Ich liebe dich und ich bedauere, was ich getan habe. Ich habe nur an dein Wohl gedacht, indem ich das getan habe, was ich getan habe, und ich habe nie daran gedacht, dass ich dir dabei weh tun würde. Glaub mir. Es ist für mich sehr schwierig gewesen, Dinge zu wissen und sie dir nicht sagen zu können. Ich verstehe deine Reaktion völlig und ohne Frage verdiene ich, was mir geschieht, auch wenn ich darunter leide. Ich denke, dass das Beste für dich wie für mich ist, dass ich nicht mehr an der DA teilnehme. Übrigens habe ich das ganze Fläschchen Enthüllo getrunken, um nichts mehr von dem zu wissen, was hier los ist, und auch um zu vergessen, dass ich leide. Ihr dürft mir nichts mehr sagen, denn ich könnte alles enthüllen. Außerdem werdet ihr einen Gedächtniszauber auf mich wirken müssen, bevor ich diesen Raum verlasse."

Luna beendete ihren Satz und ihr Blick war genauso wie bei ihrem Eintritt. Harry seufzte tief. Er füllte Lunas Glas bis zur Mitte und trank es mit einem Schluck aus.

„Du hättest das ganze Fläschchen nie austrinken sollen. Du warst eine teure Hilfe für die DA und ich werde mit jemandem Kontakt aufnehmen, damit man mir so früh wie möglich ein Gegengift geben kann und damit du wieder zu uns kommen kannst. Du wolltest die Momente vergessen, die wir zusammen verbracht hatten, aber es wäre mir lieber gewesen, wenn du dich daran erinnern würdest, denn ich hänge an diesen Momenten so sehr wie ich an dir hänge. Was du jetzt getan hast, war der schönste Liebesbeweis, den du mir geben konntest. Ich denke, dass ich mich nicht genug darum bemüht habe, dich zu verstehen. Gestern habe ich zu heftig reagiert und ich dachte das nicht wirklich, was ich gesagt habe. Ich war zornig und ich dachte nicht, dass man eine Person, die man liebt, anlügen kann. Also habe ich an dir gezweifelt. Jetzt habe ich verstanden. Ich liebe dich, Luna, und wenn du den Beweis dafür haben willst, kannst du auf dein Armband schauen."

Luna schaute auf ihr Armband und lächelte. Die Gefühlsperle hatte wieder angefangen zu glänzen. Harry stand auf, ging zu ihr und kniete sich neben den Sessel, in dem sie saß.

„Das Problem ist, dass wir dir das Gedächtnis seit etwa dem Schuljahresbeginn werden löschen müssen, da du Vieles über den Spiegel weißt. Wir werden so tun, als hättest du einen Unfall gehabt, für den Mark verantwortlich wäre. Wir werden so tun, als hättest du _dann_ das Gedächtnis verloren. Und wir werden weiterleben, als wären nichts geschehen, als hätten diese beiden Tage nie existiert. Bist du einverstanden?"

Luna lächelte, ihre Augen glänzten und sie warf sich in Harrys Arme. Nach einigen Minuten richteten sie sich wieder auf und gingen Hand in Hand aus der Kabine. Die Mitglieder der DA drehten sich um und es herrschte Stille, da jeder instinktiv darauf wartete, dass Harry sprach. Dann lächelte er.

„Ich bin nicht mehr sauer auf euch. Ich frage mich allerdings, ob ich wirklich auf euch sauer gewesen bin oder ob es die Tatsache gewesen ist, nichts zu wissen, die mich gekränkt hat. Luna wird die DA verlassen müssen. Sie hat zufällig das ganze Fläschchen Enthüllo ausgetrunken. Jetzt verstehe ich, warum sie eine Zeit lang Loony genannt wurde."

Harry drehte sich lachend zu Luna um. Sie selbst fing an zu lachen und bald lachten alle Mitglieder der DA laut. Durch dieses einfaches Lachen fand Harry seine Freunde wieder.

„Da ich kein Gegengift für das Enthüllo habe, werde ich Fred und George darum bitten, schnell genug eines zu finden, damit sie bald zu uns in die DA zurückkehren kann. Leider werden wir einen Gedächtniszauber auf sie wirken müssen und das ist unheilbar. Wie ihr es zwei Monate lang für mich getan habt, so werden wir ihr nichts sagen dürfen. Wir werden so tun, als wäre es ein Unfall. Mein 'böser Cousin Mark' wird einen Gedächtniszauber wirken, aber wenn es möglich ist, wäre es mir lieber, wenn es Hermine wäre, die es tun wird. Sei nicht gekränkt, Mark, aber ich denke nicht, dass man im ersten Jahr die Technik dafür beherrscht, und ich möchte, dass Luna voll gesund bleibt, wenn es möglich ist. Ich schlage euch vor, dass wir das Treffen heute einstellen. Hermine, Ron und ich werden Lunas Unfall inszenieren. Und Mark wird bei Malfoy über diese Heldentat prahlen können."

Nachdem alle DA-Mitglieder den Raum der Wünsche verlassen hatten, stellten sich Harry, Ron, Hermine und Luna in den Gang.

„Ich denke", sagte Hermine, „dass wir so tun sollten, als würdet ihr durch den Gang gehen und als würde die Person, die dich angegriffen hat, hinter dir stehen. Ron und ich würden danach ankommen. Wir werden dann sagen, dass keiner gesehen hat, wer dich angegriffen hat, und natürlich werden wir dir sagen, dass wir Mark verdächtigen. Dann werden wird dir alles erzählen, was während der letzten vier Monate geschehen ist. Tja, das, was du wissen sollst. Wenn ich es richtig schaffe, solltest du dich normalerweise jedoch an einiges erinnern, aber an nichts, was die DA, Mark oder den Spiegel betrifft. Man wird also denken, dass der Fluch nicht perfekt ist und dass er ihn also hätte wirken können."

„Du denkst an alles", sagte Ron. „Und wirst du es schaffen, einen so präzisen Zauber zu wirken?"

„Natürlich wird sie es schaffen, Ron", sagte Luna plötzlich. „Ich frage mich aber wirklich, ob du es je schaffen wirst, ihr zu sagen, dass du sie liebst, denn Hermine wartet seit einer langen Zeit auf dieses Moment. Übrigens haben Harry und ich es eilig, dass ihr zusammen und endlich glücklich seid."

Harry brach in lautes Gelächter aus, während Ron und Hermine sehr heftig erröteten.

„Es tut mir Leid, ich kontrolliere das nicht mehr, was ich sage!", rief Luna aus. „Harry, finde schnell ein Gegengift, sonst könnte ich Katastrophen um mich herum verursachen."

„Oh ja!", antwortete er. „Je früher, desto besser."

Jeder stellte sich dann so wie vorgesehen. Hermine konzentrierte sich einen Augenblick lang, dann wirkte sie den Gedächtniszauber auf Luna, die nach hinten geworfen und von Harry gehalten wurde.

„LUNA!", rief Harry aus. „LUNA, ALLES IN ORDNUNG?"

Luna blinzelte, als würde sie aus einem tiefen Schlaf erwachen. Ron und Hermine stürzten zu ihnen, so wie es vorgesehen worden war.

„Was ist geschehen?", fragte Luna, die den Kopf in ihre Hände legte, als würde sie schrecklich leiden.

„Ich weiß nicht!", sagte Harry. „Wir wollten zum Raum der Wünsche und plötzlich bist du zu Boden gestürzt!"

„Ich habe jemand hinter dir erblickt, Harry!", sagte Hermine. „Ich habe den Eindruck, dass es Mark war, aber ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher."

Harry beugte sich mit einem zornigen Blick zu Luna und rief aus:

„Warum peinigt er dich denn so? Er hat ein Bücherregal auf dich stürzen lassen und jetzt wirkt er einen Fluch auf dich!"

Luna stand mit Schwierigkeiten auf, ein Hand auf der Schläfe, und sagte:

„Ein Bücherregal? Mark hat ein Bücherregal auf mich stürzen lassen? Wann?"


	46. Abrechnungen im Stadion

Hallo an alle! Hier ist das neue Kapitel von meiner Übersetzung aus dem Französischen: Harry Potter et le Miroir des Ombres, von Gabrielle Lavande. Wie immer verdankt ihr Verliebtindich, dass die Geschichte in gutem Deutsch übersetzt wurde!

 **Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört zu J.K. Rowling bis auf Neil, Selene und Fanely Evans, die zu Gabrielle Lavande gehören.

 **Spoiler:** Die ersten fünf Bände.

 **Harry Potter und der Spiegel der Schatten:**

Kapitel 46: Abrechnungen im Stadion:

Für Harry war alles wieder fast so geworden wie vorher. Er hatte seine Freunde, die DA und Luna wieder gefunden. Letztere hatte manche Ereignisse, die seit dem Schuljahresbeginn geschehen waren, völlig vergessen, und manchmal musste man sie an einiges erinnern und ihr dabei das verhüllen, was sie nicht wissen durfte. Das war nicht einfach für die Mitglieder der DA und insbesondere für Liliana, die ihre Beziehung mit Mark rechtfertigen musste, ohne Verdacht zu erwecken. Manchmal verursachte es sogar Spannungen zwischen Harry und Luna.

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum sie mit ihm geht", wiederholte Luna Harry gegenüber. „Ich bin sicher, dass sie mir etwas verheimlicht, und ich frage mich, ob sie nicht einem Imperiusfluch unterliegt."

„Mark ist nicht dazu fähig, solch einen mächtigen Fluch zu wirken", sagte Harry.

„Das weiß ich, aber es muss doch einen guten Grund dafür geben. Übrigens siehst du nicht so aus, als würdest du dir darum Sorgen machen! Ich weiß, dass er dein Cousin ist, aber er ist doch kein Engel!"

„Ja, du hast Recht. Aber was kann man dagegen tun? Man kann Liliana nicht dazu zwingen, nicht mehr mit ihm zu gehen. Ich bin Liliana nicht besonders nah und außerdem bin ich kein Ravenclaw-Schüler, also stelle ich mir schlecht vor, wie ich ihr sagen würde, dass sie nicht mit meinem Cousin gehen soll."

„Aber versuchst du nicht mal zu erfahren, was er treibt? Er könnte doch Malfoy über das, was im Ministerium los ist, informieren."

„Er würde so etwas nicht tun. Er würde seinen Vater nicht verraten. Ich bin sicher, dass er sich nur darum so verhält, um von Malfoy angenommen zu werden. Wenn er dich aber wieder angreift, so werde ich erbarmungslos ihm gegenüber sein."

Harry lächelte Luna zu, als wollte er sie dieses störende Gespräch vergessen lassen. Es schien gewirkt zu haben, denn sie lächelte zu ihm zurück.

„Was mich stört, ist, dass nicht mal Dumbledore mir genau sagen konnte, welchen Fluch er mir aufgehalst hat. Offenbar habe ich viele Dinge vergessen, als würde ich einem Gedächtniszauber unterliegen, aber ich schaffe es auch nicht mehr, das zu kontrollieren, was ich sage. Und das ist etwas ärgerlich, denn ich habe Trelawney gesagt, dass sie nichts ist als eine völlig bekloppte dumme Gans, und Snape, dass er ein abscheulicher Vampir ist, der sich von den Punkten ernährt, die er unbesonnen abzieht."

„Oh! Das ist tatsächlich ärgerlich!"

„Ein Glück, dass Dumbledore mein Verhalten gerechtfertigt hat, sonst würde Ravenclaw jetzt nicht mehr viele Punkte übrig haben."

Harry und Luna befanden sich vor zwei Treppen, die in verschiedenen Richtungen führten.

„Gut, dann ist morgen der große Tag, Harry. Es wird Zeit, dass wir uns erholen. Ravenclaw könnte Gryffindor wohl Probleme schaffen! Wirst du nicht auf mich sauer sein, wenn wir euch besiegen?"

„So wie ich sehe, bist du immer noch so optimistisch!", antwortete Harry mit einem schiefen Lächeln. „Da uns Ravenclaw nie besiegt hat, seitdem ich im Team mitspiele, bin ich nicht sehr besorgt."

„Das ist sehr gut! Nimm dich nicht vor uns in Acht, da hast du Recht. So wird euer Fall umso peinlicher sein, denn wir werden euch nichts schenken. Ich sehe hervorragend und werde den Goldenen Schnatz vor dir entdecken."

„So lange der Sieger den Besiegten nach dem Spiel küssen darf, werde auch ich dir nichts schenken."

Harry und Luna wünschten sich eine gute Nacht, trennten sich und gingen die beiden verschiedenen Treppen hinauf. Es wurde nun dringend, dass Fred und George ein Gegengift für das Enthüllo fanden, denn Luna fing an, störende Fragen zu stellen, und bald würde sie alles entdecken. Harry war sich dessen sicher. Er kam im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors an, wo das ganze Team offensichtlich in Quidditchstrategien vertieft war.

„Harry! Ich habe eben eine Katastrophe erfahren!", rief Ron aus. „Das Spiel wird schwieriger sein als wir es dachten!"

„Wieso?", fragte Harry. „Außer Luna hat sich das Team vom letzten Jahr nicht geändert. Das sollte keine Probleme darstellen."

„Das Problem ist eben viel schlimmer als du es denkst. Ich habe gerade einen Brief meines Bruders Bill bekommen, der mir viel Glück für morgen wünscht, und am Ende hat Fleur etwas hinzugefügt. Sieh mal, was sie geschrieben hat."

 _Lieber Ron,_

 _ich hoffe, dass es dir gut geht, und dass du dich auf dein Spiel gegen Ravenclaw vorbereitest, denn du darfst kein Tor landen lassen. Sehr wenige Leute wissen, dass die Veelas nicht nur schön sind, sondern dass auch einer ihrer fünf Sinne fünfzigmal mehr entwickelt ist als sonst. Für mich ist es das Gehör und für Luna ist es das Sehvermögen, und ich versichere dir, dass sie einen Goldenen Schnatz in einem Drachennest finden könnte._

 _Liebe Grüße_

 _Fleur_

„Luna hatte mir gesagt, dass sie gut sieht, aber ich dachte nicht, dass es so gut wäre", sagte Harry. „Das wird schwieriger sein als wir es dachten."

„Genau darüber sprachen wir. Es gibt eine Lösung, aber wir mussten es zuerst mit dir besprechen."

Die Mitglieder des Teams sahen verlegen aus, als würden zögern zu reden.

„Nun, was ist diese Lösung?", fragte Harry, der anfing, besorgt zu sein.

Seamus schaute hartnäckig auf seine Füße und ergriff das Wort, ohne den Blick zu erheben.

„Wir werden sie mit Klatschern angreifen müssen, damit wir uns einen Torvorsprung sichern können. Denn sie hat einen verdammt großen Vorteil vor dir..."

„Und es besteht das Risiko, dass sie den Goldenen Schnatz vor mir fängt", endete Harry an Seamus' Stelle.

„Genau", antwortete er.

Harry kniff den Mund zusammen und fing an zu überlegen. Luna konnte verletzt werden, wenn sie die Klatscher ständig angriffen, aber sie mussten dieses Spiel unbedingt gewinnen.

„Weißt du", griff Hermine ein. „Wenn sie ein hervorragendes Sehvermögen hat, wird sie die Klatscher ankommen sehen. Es wir sie bloß verlangsamen."

Harry sah die anderen Mitglieder des Teams an und ergriff dann das Wort:

„Dean, du wirst vom Anfang des Spieles an Luna decken und du wirst handeln, wenn es nötig ist. Wenn die Lage wirklich gefährlich wird, so wird auch Seamus das Gleiche machen. Morgen kämpfen wir nicht gegen Luna, sondern gegen das Team von Ravenclaw. Sie hat mir gesagt, dass sie uns nichts schenken würde, und ich ihnen auch nichts. Wir müssen möglichst viele Punkte treffen und sie überraschen."

Nachdem sie wieder über ihre verschiedenen Techniken gesprochen hatten, gingen alle zu ihren Schlafsälen hinauf. Harry bemerkte, dass Ron noch besorgt aussah, und Harry fragte ihn, warum.

„Ich war sicher, dass wir morgen leicht siegen würden, also hatte ich vorgesehen, dass... Hermine und ich... unseren Sieg im Raum der Wünsche feiern würden... beide zusammen."

„Und dass du die Gelegenheit nutzen würdest, um sie zum Ball einzuladen und eventuell noch mehr, oder?"

„Eventuell..."

„Dann weißt du, was du nun tun sollst, Ron! Lass keinen Quaffel durch und wir haben eine Chance. Und vergiss nicht, dass ich zwar kein hervorragendes Sehvermögen habe, aber einen hervorragenden Besen schon!"

Am Tag des Spiels geschah alles wie vorgesehen. Dean griff Luna ständig an, so dass sie es nicht schaffte, sich allein auf den Goldenen Schnatz zu konzentrieren, und Gryffindor erzielte schnell einen Vorsprung von 120 zu 0. Es fehlten nur noch vier Tore, um den Sieg zu sichern.

„Das Team Gryffindor führt mit großem Vorsprung!", rief Colin Creevey, der Spielmoderator, aus. „Die Ravenclaws scheinen, völlig verwirrt zu sein. Granger mit dem Quaffel... weicht einem Angriff durch einen Pass zu Ginny Weasley aus. Vorsicht, Ginny Weasley weicht knapp einem Klatscher aus... Pass zu Bell, Pass zu... JA! Katie Bell hat den Gegner getäuscht, indem sie so getan hat, als würden sie den Quaffel abpassen, und hat schließlich ein Tor geschossen! Das Ergebnis ist nun 130 zu 0. Das Spiel scheint beinahe schon aus!"

Harry fing an, die Umgebung abzusuchen. Wenn er den Goldenen Schnatz sofort fand, so würde der Sieg der Gryffindors überwältigend sein. Er fing wieder an, um das Stadion zu fliegen und blickte manchmal zu Luna, die vom ihr folgenden Klatscher verärgert zu sein schien.

„DEAN THOMAS!", rief sie aus. „DAS WIRST DU MIR BÜSSEN MÜSSEN! ICH WERDE GINNY SAGEN, WAS GESCHEHEN IST, ALS DU VORGESTERN MIT PARVATI AUF DER TREPPE GESTANDEN HAST!"

Ginny drehte sich wegen dem, was sie gerade gehört hatte, einen Augenblick lang um und warf Dean einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

„DAS STIMMT NICHT!", rief Dean aus. „SIE LÜGT, DAS VERSICHERE ICH DIR! PARVATI WÄRE BEINAHE UMGEFALLEN UND ICH HAB SIE BLOSS ZURÜCKGEHALTEN!"

„GINNY!", rief Hermine aus. „WIR BRAUCHEN DICH!"

„JA!", schrie Luna. „TJA, DEAN BRAUCHTE GINNY OFFENSICHTLICH NICHT, ALS PARVATI IN SEINEN ARMEN WAR!"

„ICH HALF IHR ABER NUR WIEDER AUFZUSTEHEN!"

„DEAN! GINNY!", rief Harry aus. „SIE SAGT DAS, UM EUCH ZU VERWIRREN UND DAS IST NICHT DER PASSENDE MOMENT, UM DARÜBER ZU REDEN!"

„WARTE MAL, DU!", rief Luna zu Harry. „DU LÄSST DIESEN TYP MICH SEIT DEM ANFANG DRANGSALIEREN. ICH FRAGE MICH WOHL, WAS FÜR DICH AM MEISTEN ZÄHLT, OB QUIDDITCH ODER ICH!"

Colin Creeveys Stimme erklang im Stadion.

„Das Spiel wird zu einer Abrechnung zwischen Paaren. Es ist... sehr belehrend! Parvati Patil wird sich erklären müssen!"

„Mr Creevey!", rief Professor McGonagall aus. „Das Spiel, bitte! Nur das Spiel!"

„Hä? Welches Spiel? Bloß ein Scherz, Professor... Trotz all dem, was geschehen ist, und trotz einer Jägerin weniger, die mit ihren eigenen Sachen beschäftigt ist, schießt Gryffindor ein neues Tor! Das Ergebnis ist 140 zu 0 für die Roten."

Der Quaffel sollte wieder ins Spiel gesetzt werden. Der Hüter von Ravenclaw war bereit, einem Jäger den Quaffel zuzupassen, doch er winkte einen Treiber herbei und sprach leise zu ihm.

„Der Quaffel wird wieder ins Spiel gesetzt!", sagte Colin Creevey. „Für die Ravenclaws wird es Zeit, den Goldenen Schnatz zu fangen, wenn sie siegen wollen! Aber die Treiber von Ravenclaw greifen Dean Thomas heftig an und Dean wird völlig überwältigt!"

„SEAMUS! LASS DIE JÄGER IN RUHE! KÜMMERE DICH UM LUNA!"

Luna hatte angefangen, um sich herum zu schauen, da sie davon profitiert hatte, dass Dean damit beschäftigt war, den Klatschern auszuweichen.

„Aber Bell ergreift den Quaffel und stürzt sich zu den Torringen! OH! LOVEGOOD SCHEINT, DEN GOLDENEN SCHNATZ ERBLICKT ZU HABEN, UND STÜRZT SICH DARAUF!"

Harry schaute zu Luna und fing an, sie zu verfolgen, um sie einzuholen. Er suchte nach dem Goldenen Schnatz, ohne ihn zu finden.

„ICH WERDE DICH IHN NIE FANGEN LASSEN, HARRY!", rief Luna aus.

„UND DANACH WAGST DU ES, MIR ZU SAGEN, DASS ICH QUIDDITCH MEHR MAG ALS DICH! ICH FRAGE MICH, OB DAS NICHT EHER BEI DIR DER FALL IST!", erwiderte Harry.

„WENN ICH MIT GANZER KRAFT SPIELE, SO IST ES EBEN, WEIL ICH DICH LIEBE... UND DU BIST STOCKBLIND!"

„WAS?"

Luna lächelte und bog nach links.

„LOVEGOOD HAT HARRY POTTER GETÄUSCHT! UND... OH! KATIE BELL SCHIESST DAS TOR! UND LOVEGOOD HAT DEN GOLDENEN SCHNATZ GEFANGEN! WIRD DER PUNKT DER GRYFFINDORS FÜR GÜLTIG GEHALTEN WERDEN? WENN DAS DER FALL IST, SO WIRD DAS SPIEL UNENTSCHIEDEN BLEIBEN! SONST VERLIERT GRYFFINDOR! Was, das gestehe ich, völlig ungerecht wäre, denn wir haben im Spiel dominiert. Übrigens ist es viel, hundertfünfzig Punkte für einen Goldenen Schnatz!... Ja! Einverstanden, Professor McGonagall! WIR WARTEN ALSO ALLE AUF MADAM HOOCHS URTEIL!"

Die Teams sammelten sich in der Mitte des Felds und warteten auf das Urteil. Beide Teams schienen, gespannt zu sein. Madam Hooch rief dann aus:

„DAS LETZTE TOR VON GRYFFINDOR IST GÜLTIG! DAS SPIEL IST UNENTSCHIEDEN!"

Die Zuschauer im Stadion applaudierten. Das Spiel hatte alle begeistert. Die Spieler schüttelten sich die Hände.

„Gut gespielt!", sagte Harry zu Luna. „Ich habe nichts gesehen. Es ist schade, dass wir keine Revanche haben können."

„Oh, es wird eine geben! Cho verlässt das Team am Ende des Jahres, sie wird mit der Schule fertig sein. Und ich würde sie dann gerne ersetzen. Nächstes Jahr werden wir eine Revanche haben."

„Und diesmal werde ich mich nicht täuschen lassen."

Um diesen „doppelten Sieg" zu feiern, wie das Spiel genannt wurde, wurde entschieden, dass sich beide Häuser im Innenhof sammeln würden, um zusammen über das Spiel zu reden, bei dem keiner wirklich gewonnen oder verloren hatte. Während Harry und Luna in einer Ecke redeten, kam Dean verzweifelt zu ihnen.

„Luna!", sagte er. „Ginny will mir nicht glauben und lehnt es ab, Parvati zuzuhören! Bitte, sprich mit ihr!"

„Oh, ich habe aber doch nur das gesagt, was ich gesehen habe!", lächelte Luna.

„Aber du hast schon gesehen, dass ich ihr nur geholfen habe!"

„Ach ja, dessen bin ich mir sicher! Aber ich habe mir die ganze Zeit auf die Zunge gebissen, um das nicht zu präzisieren."

„Bitte! Sag es ihr jetzt! Sie lehnt es ab, mit mir zu reden!"

Harry und Luna folgten Dean, um zu Ginny zu gehen.

„Ich hätte mich aber nicht geärgert und ich hätte nichts gesagt, wenn er mich nicht mit diesem Klatscher angegriffen hätte. Und Ron hat ein Wunder vollbracht und all unsere Schüsse gehalten, das kann einen ja ärgern, ehrlich! Wo ist Ron übrigens?"

„Wenn du meine Meinung hören willst", antwortete Harry, „er wollte mit einer auch abwesenden Jägerin in einem Raum, der uns wichtig ist, etwas besprechen."

„Ach! Na endlich! Heute war also ein konstruktiver Tag für Paare!"


	47. Ein dringliches Treffen

Hallo an alle! Hier ist das neue Kapitel von meiner Übersetzung aus dem Französischen: Harry Potter et le Miroir des Ombres, von Gabrielle Lavande. Die Fehler, die ihr sehen könnt, sind mein Werk, jene, die ihr nicht mehr sehen könnt, sind dank Verliebtindich verschwunden.

 **Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört zu J.K. Rowling bis auf Neil, Selene und Fanely Evans, die zu Gabrielle Lavande gehören.

 **Spoiler:** Die ersten fünf Bände.

 **Harry Potter und der Spiegel der Schatten:**

Kapitel 47: Ein dringliches Treffen:

Nach der Feier und dem Abendessen waren Ron und Hermine immer noch unauffindbar. Harry schickte sich an, schlafen zu gehen, als Ron, der immer noch seinen Quidditchumhang anhatte, den Schlafsaal betrat und seinen Umhang auszog, als wäre nichts geschehen.

„Alles in Ordnung, Ron?", fragte Harry voller Neugier.

„Ja, ja", antwortete er, ohne zu Harry zu blicken.

Ron zog sich gerade aus, um seinen Pyjama anzuziehen.

„Du bist nicht zum Abendessen gekommen. Hast du keinen Hunger?"

„Oh, nein! Ich hatte Dobby darum gebeten, etwas zum Essen in den Raum der Wünsche zu bringen. Ich habe gegessen. Mach dir keine Sorgen darum."

Ron schien nicht reden zu wollen, doch Harry wollte unbedingt wissen, wie alles gelaufen war.

„Hast du mit Hermine gesprochen?", fragte er ohne Umschweife.

„Kaum. Nur zwei, drei Wörter."

„Ehrlich? Aber... Was hat sie gesagt?"

„Nichts", sagte Ron, indem er seinen Kopfkissen ausklopfte.

„Wie denn nichts? Ist es schlecht gelaufen?"

Ron zog die Decke über sich und drehte sich dann lächelnd zu Harry um.

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Im Gegenteil ist es ganz gut gelaufen. Sagen wir mal, dass wir uns anders ausgedrückt haben als mit Wörtern."

Harry warf sein Kopfkissen zu Ron, der ihm nur knapp auswich und in lautes Gelächter ausbrach.

„Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, du Dummkopf! Na, wie ist es gelaufen? Ich habe euch nicht mal vom Innenhof weggehen sehen."

„Das ist logisch! Wir sind nicht mal dorthin gegangen. Ich habe sie 'entführt', bevor wir ihn betreten haben. Dann haben wir unter der Treppe der Eingangshalle gewartet, bis die Gänge frei waren, und wir sind bis jetzt im Raum der Wünsche geblieben. Immerhin brauchten wir ja nicht wirklich zu reden, da sich Luna letztes Mal an unserer Stelle ausgedrückt hat."

„Beschuldige sie nicht für alles. Immerhin hattest du ihr eine Gefühlsperle geschenkt und sie hat sie getragen. Ab diesem Moment war alles unter euch klar."

„Nun ist es jetzt sonnenklar und darüber hinaus ist es angenehm!", antwortete Ron mit alberner Miene.

Harry sah Ron an. Er schaute ins Leere, als wäre er in einen Traum vertieft.

„Es tut mir Leid, dich plötzlich von deiner Wolke herabsenken zu lassen, Ron, aber ich möchte wissen, ob du von Fred und George was Neues gehört hast und ob die Recherchen über ein Gegengift fortschreiten?"

„Ich habe direkt vor dem Spiel einen Brief bekommen. Sie haben mir gesagt, dass sie etwa sechs Monate gebraucht haben, um das Enthüllo zu erschaffen und dass es also wahrscheinlich etwas Zeit benötigen wird."

„Das ist problematisch. Luna ist neugierig und wir werden sehr aufpassen müssen. Vor allem Liliana, die..."

Doch Harry hielt plötzlich inne. Eine Eule war gerade hereingeflogen und legte einen Brief auf sein Bett.

„Post!", rief Ron aus.

„Um diese Stunde?"

Harry ging zu seinem Bett und ergriff den Brief, um ihn zu lesen.

 _Dringliches DA-Treffen jetzt. Gleicher Ort. Anderen Bescheid sagen. M.E._

„M.E... Das ist mein Cousin", sagte Harry. „Er bittet um ein dringliches Treffen. Er muss etwas erfahren haben. Wir müssen allen Bescheid sagen. Ich werde Susan Bones eine Nachricht schicken und Cho eine andere."

„Warte, Harry! Denk mal, wie Luna reagiert, wenn sie Hedwig hereinfliegen und einen Brief für Cho ablegen sieht? Was wird sie denken?"

„Das stimmt! Hmm... Parvati wird an ihre Schwester schreiben! Das wird weniger verdächtig sein."

Nachdem sie ihre Nachrichten geschickt hatten, trafen Harry und die anderen Jungen seines Schlafsaals, die alle an der DA teilnahmen, die Mädchen im Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor.

„Was ist los?", fragte Ginny. „Was ist so dringlich?"

„Ich weiß nicht mehr als ihr", antwortete Harry. „Mark hat mir eine Eule geschickt. Es ist spät und bald ist es Ausgangssperre. Ich nehme meinen Tarnumhang für die Rückkehr mit. Ich werde alle allmählich nach und nach begleiten müssen."

Im gleichen Moment ging Ron zu Hermine und küsste sie, was die Neugier der anderen Gryffindors erweckte, die sie beide beobachteten.

„Was ist mit euch los?", rief Ron aus, der so wie Hermine anfing zu erröten. „Gehen wir! Es drängt, oder?"

„Ja, ja", antwortete Ginny eilig. „Ich glaube nur, dass ich etwas verpasst habe", sprach sie weiter, indem sie Hermine anstarrte.

Mit der Karte des Rumtreibers in der Hand gingen Harry und die Gryffindors durch die Gänge von Hogwarts bis zum Raum der Wünsche, dessen Tür schon auf war. Sie fanden dort Mark, der in einem Sessel saß und an seinen Nägeln kaute, und die Hufflepuffs, die ernsthaft aussahen.

„Mark? Was ist los? Was ist so dringlich?", fragte Harry, der beim Anblick dieser finsteren Gesichter um sich herum anfing, in Panik zu geraten.

„Ich werde es dir erklären", antwortete er. „Aber warten wir auf die Ravenclaws, so werde ich nicht noch einmal das Gleiche erklären müssen."

Die Ravenclaws kamen einige Minuten später an und alle setzten sich, um dem zuzuhören, was Mark enthüllen sollte.

„Ich werde kurzen Prozess machen. Ich dachte, dass ich mit Malfoys völligem Vertrauen begünstigt war, und offenbar habe ich mich geirrt. Jetzt muss ich alles aufs Spiel setzen. Malfoy will mich prüfen."

„Warte, Mark!", sagte Harry. „Ich verstehe nicht. Bis dahin hast du viele Dinge getan, um ihm deutlich zu zeigen, dass du ein Slytherin bist, und er misstraut dir immer noch?"

„Mehr als du es denkst. Er hat mich heute Nachmittag angesprochen und offenbar schätzt er mich erst jetzt ein wenig. Seitdem Luna das Gedächtnis verloren hat. Er glaubt, dass ich dafür verantwortlich bin, wie übrigens beinahe alle in dieser Schule. Und da es etwas ist, was ich aus eigener 'Initiative' getan habe, ohne dass er mich darum gebeten hat, es zu tun, hat er mir gesagt, dass ich Treueprüfungen würde bestehen müssen."

„Treue?", fragte Ron. „Ihm gegenüber? So 'ne Frechheit, sich für so wichtig zu halten, was?"

„Nein, Ron", antwortete Mark. „Wenn er über Treue spricht, so denke ich, dass er von jemandem spricht, der viel mächtiger ist und nicht in Hogwarts steht, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine. Jedenfalls ist es das, was Malfoy versucht hat, mich verstehen zu lassen. Anscheinend sind sie viele. Sehr viele. Und darüber hinaus organisiert mit einer ganz präzisen Hierarchie. Was die Treueprüfungen betrifft, so sind sie verschiedener Arten: Eine einfache, um meine Fähigkeiten zu testen, und eine andere, wo er wünscht, dass ich nach seinen eigenen Wörtern 'in Handlung und Überraschung' handle. Kurz und gut gewinne ich Malfoys Hochachtung und wichtige Infos, wenn ich diese Prüfungen bestehe. Wenn ich durchfalle..."

„Gehst du das Risiko ein, entdeckt zu werden", schloss Harry. „Tatsächlich ein schlimmes Dilemma. Na, zumindest wissen wir, dass du das Risiko eingehst, in eine schmutzige Affäre gezogen zu werden."

„Das Problem ist, dass mir Malfoy meine erste, angeblich einfache Prüfung gegeben hat. Aber es gibt ein anderes, viel schlimmeres Problem."

„Was ist deine erste Prüfung?", fragte Harry, der das Schlimmste erwartete.

Mark seufzte tief.

„Malfoy kennt die Existenz der Karte des Rumtreibers und er weiß, dass du sie besitzt."

Alle im Raum zitterten.

„Aber wie?", griff Hermine ein. „Tja, Pettigrew ist einer der Autoren dieser Karte, also ist es ja logisch – obwohl beunruhigend –, dass Malfoy weiß, dass sie existiert. Aber wie können sie sicher sein, dass sie Harry besitzt? Hattest du ihm davon erzählt?"

„Natürlich nicht!", erwiderte Mark. „Ich habe Malfoy gesagt, dass ich nie von einer solchen Karte von Hogwarts gehört hatte, dass Lupin aber eine vom Ministerium erschaffen hatte... Übrigens wusste er auch über die des Ministeriums Bescheid. Wie er es aber gewusst hat, dass Harry diese Karte besitzt, ist ja ein echtes Rätsel."

„Der Spion", murmelte Harry. „Das ist der Spion..."

„Von welchem Spion redest du?", fragte Mark.

„Na, eigentlich habe ich..."

„Nein, Harry!", sagte Hermine scharf. „Wenn Malfoy erfahren hat, dass du die Karte besitzt, so kann er das erfahren, was wir über Du-Weißt-Schon-Was sagen werden."

„Aber wir können den Leuten vertrauen, die hier sind. Ich vertraue ihnen!"

„Ich auch, Harry. Da liegt nicht die Frage. Es ist einfach, Leute gestehen zu lassen, was sie wissen, und das, was wir wissen, ist sehr wichtig. Selbst Dumbledore hat dir verboten, darüber zu reden."

Hermine drehte sich zu den anderen Mitgliedern um und sprach sie an.

„Harry, Ron und ich wissen etwas, was wir euch nicht enthüllen dürfen. Das ist nicht aus schlechtem Willen, übrigens wissen wir nicht viel, aber Dumbledore lehnt es ab, dass wir davon reden, und wenn uns Dumbledore darum bittet, so gibt es gute Gründe dafür. Ich vertraue euch allen und ich weiß, dass es schwierig ist, es zu akzeptieren, aber ihr sollt eines wissen: Wenn das, was wir wissen, uns erlaubt, Voldemort ein für alle Mal los zu werden, so denke ich, dass es keiner unter euch bedauern wird, dass wir euch nichts gesagt haben. Wenn einer unter euch leider gefangen würde und wenn man euch Enthüllo oder Veritaserum würde trinken lassen, und wenn ihr dann wissen würdet, was ihn besiegen könnte, so würde alles scheitern. Das ist vielleicht unsere letzte Chance und wir dürfen sie nicht verplappern."

Alle stimmten Hermines Rede zu.

„Wir dürfen euch nur eines enthüllen, und zwar das, was Harry gerade gesagt hat. Es gibt einen Spion in seiner Umgebung und vielleicht auch in eurer, denn wir wissen nicht, wer dieser Spion ist. Es ist wichtig, dass ihr außerhalb dieses Raums nicht von diesem Spion sprecht, auch wenn ihr denkt, dass ihr alleine seid und dass es kein Risiko gibt, dass man euch belauscht. Wenn der Feind erfährt, dass wir von der Existenz eines Spions aus seinen Reihen wissen, so ist alles gefährdet."

Einen Augenblick lang herrschte Stille, als würden alle dem, was Hermine gerade gesagt hatte, wortlos zustimmen. Dann ergriff Ginny das Wort.

„Ich denke, dass wir alle einverstanden sind. Was machen wir aber, was die Karte betrifft?", fragte sie. „Ich finde, dass es eine schwierige Prüfung ist. Und hat er dir gesagt, wie du handeln solltest?"

„Er hat mir nur dies gegeben", sagte Mark.

Mark stand auf und ergriff etwas aus Stoff, was Harry zuerst nicht gesehen hatte. Es war ein Tarnumhang.

„Mit diesem Umhang", sagte Mark, „kann ich zum Gryffindor-Turm gehen, darauf warten, bis jemand die Passage aufmacht und mich hinein schleichen. Einfach und effizient. Malfoy hätte es selber tun können. Vielleicht hat er es ja schon getan."

„Wenn es der Fall wäre, hätte er dann schon versucht, die Karte zu stehlen", bemerkte Hermine. „Noch ein weiterer Grund, in den Gängen zu schweigen. Diese Karte brauchst du nicht mehr wirklich, Harry. Du kennst sie auswendig. Das wahre Problem ist zu wissen, was er mit dieser Karte tun wird."

„Ich weiß nichts mehr darüber", seufzte Mark. „Was ich aber weiß, ist, dass er glaubt, dass ich weg bin, um sie zu holen, und ich weiß nicht, was ich ihm sagen kann, wenn ich ohne sie zurückkehre."

„Und diese Karte wird er haben", sagte Harry. „Sie ist wohl nützlich, um Filch auszuweichen, aber sie ist noch nützlicher, wenn Malfoy Dinge enthüllt. Du wirst sie ihm geben, und vor allem sollst du uns Bescheid sagen. Wir müssen die Galleonen für die DA-Treffen wieder benutzen, und keiner darf noch außerhalb dieses Raums von den Treffen und davon reden, was er weiß."

„Ich muss zurück", bemerkte Mark. „Er wird sich schon wundern."

„Wir werden alle zurück gehen. Sobald jeder in seinem Haus ist, wirst du zu den Kerkern von Slytherin zurückkehren und das hier Malfoy geben können."

Harry gab Mark seine Karte, letzte Erinnerung an die Rumtreiber, an Sirius und an seinen Vater. Doch das schlimmste für ihn war zu wissen, dass dieser wertvolle Gegenstand, der seinem Herzen so teuer war, verschwand und in den Händen seines Feindes landen würde.


	48. Die Warnung

Hallo an alle! Hier ist das neue Kapitel von meiner Übersetzung aus dem Französischen: Harry Potter et le Miroir des Ombres, von Gabrielle Lavande. Und natürlich möchte ich es nicht versäumen meiner wunderbaren, zauberhaften, bescheidenen und nahezu perfekten Betaleserin Verliebtindich zu danken!

 **Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört zu J.K. Rowling bis auf Neil, Selene und Fanely Evans, die zu Gabrielle Lavande gehören.

 **Spoiler:** Die ersten fünf Bände.

 **Harry Potter und der Spiegel der Schatten:**

Kapitel 48: Die Warnung:

Anfang Februar wurde die Stimmung in Hogwarts fröhlicher. Der Ball würde sehr bald stattfinden und ein neuer Ausflug nach Hogsmeade wurde gerade davor geplant. Die DA-Mitglieder alleine schienen angespannt zu sein.

Seitdem Mark Malfoy die Karte des Rumtreibers gegeben hatte, gab es keine neue wichtige Nachricht und mit der Zeit wurde es immer angespannter. Die DA-Mitglieder wurden plötzlich höchst paranoid, wenn irgendwas, auch etwas Unwichtiges, aus ihrem Zimmer verschwand. Ron und Hermine baten als Vertrauensschüler mehrmals darum, dass das Passwort geändert wurde, so dass selbst Professor McGonagall sich eines Tages vor dem Gryffindor-Turm befand, dazu unfähig, sich an das Passwort zu erinnern.

„Also ehrlich!", rief sie aus. „Sie wissen, wer ich bin! Schauen Sie, wenn ich nicht Professor McGonagall wäre, so würde ich _dies_ nicht tun können!"

Sofort verwandelte sich Professor McGonagall in eine Katze, doch das Gemälde der Fetten Dame blieb unerschütterlich.

„In der Zaubererwelt muss man dem Anschein immer misstrauen und Befehl _ist_ Befehl: Ich werde Ihnen nicht aufmachen!"

Am Samstagmorgen des Ausflugs nach Hogsmeade erwachte Harry plötzlich schwitzend und mit fürchterlichen Kopfschmerzen, als jemand anfing, an die Tür des Schlafsaals zu hämmern.

„Wer ist der Verrückte, der die Tür ausreißen will?", murrte Ron, der offenbar nicht gut geschlafen hatte.

„Macht auf! Beeilt euch! Es ist dringend!", rief eine Frauenstimme hinter der Tür aus.

„Die Verrückte, die die Tür ausreißen will, ist deine feste Freundin!", sagte Seamus zu Ron. „Mach ihr die Tür auf, damit wir weiter schlafen können."

Ron stand von seinem Bett auf und rieb sich die Augen, während Hermine weiter gegen die Tür hämmerte.

„Ich komme!", rief Ron aus. „Was ich bei dir mag, ist deine natürlich Sanftmut, wenn du mich am Morgen aufwecken willst", fügte er ironisch hinzu, indem er die Tür aufmachte.

Ron beugte sich dann zu ihr, um sie zu küssen, doch Hermine schob ihn schnell zurück und sagte einfach „Später!", bevor sie in den Schlafsaal hereinstürzte.

„Na, mein Engel mag den Morgen nicht", fügte Ron offenbar gekränkt hinzu.

„Die Todesser fangen an anzugreifen", sagte sie. „Das steht heute morgen auf der ersten Seite des _Tagespropheten_."

„Was?", rief Harry aus, indem er plötzlich von seinem Bett aufstand. „Wo denn? Wann?"

„Gestern Abend in London. Schau mal", antwortete Hermine.

Harry riss den _Tagespropheten_ aus Hermines Händen und las vor.

 _Das Dunkle Mal zurück über London._

 _Gestern Abend um 21:32 hat ein Todesserangriff am King's Cross Bahnhof zahlreiche Muggel und Zauberer getötet. Die Entgleisung von drei Zügen im Bahnhof, die von mächtigen Flüchen verursacht wurden, hat beinahe vierzig Muggel getötet. Andererseits zählt man auf den Zauberergleisen etwa dreißig Opfer in zwei Wagen verschiedener Züge: Der Loch Ness Express und der Sonderzug nach Hogsmeade. Laut manchen Zeugen soll es das Werk von mindestens zwanzig Anhängern von Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem gewesen sein, die plötzlich verschwunden sind. Gerade nach diesen schrecklichen Taten ist das Dunkle Mal am Himmel über dem Bahnhof erschienen, was mehrere Hunderte von Muggeln erschreckte und einige Zusammenstöße verursachte, bei denen Leute verletzt wurden._

 _Das Zaubereiministerium ist dann unter Alarmstufe Rot gestellt worden und der Einsatz aller Beamten wurde gefordert, um die Panik zu kontrollieren und auf etwa dreihundert Muggel_ _Gedächtniszauber_ _zu wirken. Das Ministerium, das nach unseren Auskünften über fünfzig Angriffe gleicher Art vereitelt hat, wurde heute von diesem blutigen und anscheinend ziellosen Angriff überrascht._

 _Mr Arthur Weasley, Juniorminister, hat zwei Stunden nach den Ereignissen mit der Presse gesprochen:_

„ _Heute Abend haben wir eine grausame Warnung von Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem bekommen. Unsere Gemeinschaft sowie die Muggelgemeinschaft erlebt eine traurige Tragödie. Ein zielloses, höchst grausames und unerträglich grässliches Verbrechen. Unser ganzes Land steht unter Alarmstufe rot, aber wir dürfen der Panik nicht nachgeben, denn wir tun alles, um alle Bürger dieses Landes zu schützen. Wir müssen uns verbünden, alle gemeinsam gegen die Grausamkeit dieses Individuums sein und ihn wie all seine Anhänger ein für alle Mal besiegen. Der Minister und ich drücken den Familien der Opfer unser herzliches Beileid aus und bitten um Ihre Wachsamkeit. Zusammen werden wir es schaffen, das Böse zu besiegen. Zusammen werden wir unsere Angst besiegen."_

 _Neue Auroren werden massiv rekrutiert und in den verschiedenen wichtigen Orten von London so wie in Hogsmeade verteilt. Das Zaubereiministerium möchte, dass unsere Gemeinschaft trotz der Ereignisse dieser letzten Nacht sein alltägliches Leben weiterführt, denn „es ist die Furcht, die uns schwächt"._

„Das ist schrecklich...", murmelte Ron schockiert. „All diese Leute..."

„Eine einfache Warnung...", wiederholte Seamus. „Siebzig Tote und das ist nur eine Warnung."

Eine Weile herrschte Stille im Schlafsaal, dann kam Ginny herein, nachdem sie an die leicht geöffnete Tür klopfte.

„Ähm... Hallo!", sagte sie, indem sie sich langsam näherte. „Hermine, wir sollten uns für Hogsmeade fertig vorbereiten. Ich habe McGonagall gerade getroffen und sie drängt, dass wir uns alle wie gewöhnlich vorbereiten. Sie hat mir gesagt, dass Hogsmeade überwacht wird. Dass es nichts zu fürchten gibt."

Alle sahen sich an. Keiner mehr wollte das Dorf besichtigen – nicht aus Furcht, sondern, weil ihre Freude von der Nachricht gelöscht worden war.

„Meine Grandma hatte mich gewarnt", sagte Neville. „Das Ministerium kann nicht alles vorsehen und sie scheinen, gut organisiert zu sein. Sie hat mir gesagt, dass ich nicht aufhören dürfte zu leben, wenn so was geschehen sollte, und dass ich so kämpfen sollte wie es meine Eltern getan haben."

„Und wie es auch meine getan haben", seufzte Harry. „Sie haben das Gleiche erlebt wie wir und sie haben sich nicht entmutigen lassen. Bereiten wir uns vor und gehen wir."

Ginny und Hermine wollten durch die Tür gehen, als sich Hermine umdrehte.

„Harry?", fragte sie. „Hast du gestern Abend nichts empfunden? Hat deine Narbe nicht gebrannt?"

Harry war überrascht. Ja, da er nun daran dachte, es hatte nicht sehr gebrannt.

„Nein, ich bin mit Kopfschmerzen aufgewacht, aber ich habe nicht daran gedacht, dass die Ursache dieser Schmerzen so schlimm sein würde."

„Das ist gut", sagte sie, indem sie schüchtern lächelte. „Dank Dumbledore bist du fortgeschritten."

Hermine ging aus dem Schlafsaal und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Harry blieb eine Weile lang unbeweglich. Seine Narbe hatte nicht gebrannt und er hatte nur leichtes Kopfweh. Er empfand Voldemorts Gefühle nicht mehr wie vorher. Wenn es der Fall gewesen wäre, so hätte er Dumbledore warnen können und manche dieser Leute retten können.

„Harry?", fragte Ron. „Alles in Ordnung mit dir? Wir müssen zum Frühstück."

„Ja", antwortete Harry, als würde er aus einem tiefen Schlaf kommen. „Natürlich. Ich mache mich fertig."

Ron warf ständig besorgte Blicke zu Harry, während sie sich anzogen. Sie gingen die Treppe hinunter und fanden Professor McGonagall, die in einem Sessel saß, aber gleich aufstand, als sie die beiden Jungen ankommen sah.

„Potter, folgen Sie mir bitte. Professor Dumbledore möchte mit Ihnen reden."

Harry blickte noch einmal zu seinen Freunden und folgte Professor McGonagall wortlos.

Sie gingen in völliger Stille durch die Gänge von Hogwarts und kamen vor der Statue an, wo Professor McGonagall das Passwort sprach.

„Schokofrosch."

Sofort erschien die Treppe zum Büro und Professor McGonagall sprach zu Harry mit einem wenig natürlichen Lächeln.

„Gehen Sie hin, Mr Potter! Und kommen Sie direkt danach zum Frühstück."

Harry lächelte zurück, ging dann die Treppe hinauf und klopfte an die Tür.

„Komm herein, Harry", sagte Professor Dumbledore.

Harry trat herein und schloss die Tür langsam hinter sich.

„Setze dich bitte", sagte Dumbledore sehr sanft.

Harry setzte sich vor dem Arbeitstisch und ergriff dann das Wort.

„Professor, es tut mir Leid. Ich habe Sie nicht gewarnt, aber..."

„Beruhige dich, Harry! Du hast nichts empfunden, richtig?"

„Nur ein einfaches Kopfweh, aber ich dachte nicht, dass es das war", antwortete Harry traurig und senkte den Kopf.

„Harry, glaubst du wirklich, dass ich auf dich sauer sein werde? Du bist nicht hier, um mir zu sagen, ob dir deine Narbe weh tut oder nicht. Übrigens habe ich alles getan, damit du keine Schmerzen mehr empfindest. Und die Tatsache, dass du nur ein leichtes Kopfweh empfunden hast, zeigt wohl, wie sehr du fortgeschritten bist."

„Aber Professor, wenn ich diese Schmerzen empfunden hätte, so hätte es weniger Opfer geben können!"

Professor Dumbledore erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und ging auf einen kleinen Kasten zu, an dem zahlreiche Schlösser mit seltsamer Verschlüsselung hingen.

„Harry, wie oft hast du Schmerzen empfunden, weil Voldemort glücklich war, seitdem du in Hogwarts angekommen bist?"

„Nun", überlegte Harry. „Niemals. Ich habe ein paar Male seinen Ärger empfunden, vor allem beim Mordversuch auf Knutbert Mockridge."

„Und das ist ja wohl drei Monate her. Und seitdem hast du nichts empfunden?"

„Nun, nein. Außer diesem Kopfweh heute Morgen."

„Du sollst wissen, Harry, dass über fünfzehn Attentate seit dem Mordversuch auf diesen Mann vereitelt worden sind, und doch hast du weder Voldemorts Ärger empfunden noch gewusst, dass er diese Mordanschläge plante. Im Fall von Mr Knutbert Mockridge wussten wir bereits seit fast einer Woche Bescheid, als dein Cousin zu mir gekommen ist."

„Aber wie? Und warum hat der _Tagesprophet_ nicht über diese Attentatversuche berichtet? Ich..."

„Harry, ich werde deine Fragen beantworten. Es ist ganz einfach. Ich denke, dass du dich daran erinnerst, dass die Zeitung letztes Jahr grobe Dummheiten erzählte. Weißt du, warum?"

„Weil die Journalisten der Wirklichkeit nicht ins Gesicht schauen wollten?"

„Nicht ganz, Harry. Eigentlich ist es, weil eine einzige Person der Wirklichkeit nicht ins Gesicht schauen wollte. Der _Tagesprophet_ veröffentlicht das, worum der Minister bittet. Wenn er es wünscht, kann er das, was darin steht, mit großen Beuteln voller Galleonen manipulieren. Das war der Fall zur Zeit von Cornelius Fudge und mit deinem Onkel ist es noch immer der Fall."

„Sie meinen, dass mein Onkel unehrlich ist!", sagte Harry, der spürte, wie der Zorn in ihm aufstieg.

„Oh, überhaupt nicht, Harry. Wenn er den _Tagespropheten_ manipuliert hat, ist es aus einem guten Grund. Dein Onkel wollte nicht, dass die Bevölkerung in Panik geriet, und hat sich als sehr weise erwiesen. Er hätte schon prahlen können, dass er die Attentate vereitelt hatte, und hat es nicht getan, weil er dachte, dass es die öffentliche Ordnung stören konnte. Was Mr Lovegood betrifft, der doch immer dazu bereit ist, alle Geheimnisse des Ministeriums zu enthüllen, hat er sich mit dem Minister verständigt und hat entschlossen, nichts zu sagen, ohne dass dein Onkel irgendeinen Knut ausgeben musste, obwohl seine Journalisten fast alle von diesen vereitelten Attentaten wussten."

Dumbledore setzte sich wieder an seinen Arbeitstisch und legte den Kasten mit den zahlreichen Schlössern, den er aufgemacht hatte, vor sich hin.

„Was die Frage betrifft, wie wir gewusst haben, was geschehen würde, so ist es dank diesem."

Dumbledore nahm Harrys Spiegel, den, den ihm Sirius geschenkt hatte, aus dem Kasten.

„Es ist auch dank den Leuten, die dort sind. Deine Eltern, dein Patenonkel, Mr Diggory und viele andere sind viele Risiken eingegangen. Sie kämpfen weiter auf ihre Art und sie sind es, die mich gewarnt haben, dann sagte ich deinem Onkel Bescheid, gerade bevor die Mordanschläge geschahen. Oh, ich sehe wohl, dass du nicht alles verstehst, Harry. Ich werde dir erklären, wie dieser Spiegel funktioniert. Schaue zuerst auf alle Gemälde, die an der Wand hängen."

Harry, der immer noch so ungläubig war, schaute die Gemälde an und versuchte zu überlegen.

„Siehst du, Harry, die Gemälde kommunizieren miteinander, weil alle gemalte Leute von einem Gemälde zum anderen gehen können. Für die Spiegel ist es in etwa gleich. Oh! Natürlich ist es nicht unser Spiegelbild, das von einem Spiegel zum anderen wandelt, aber alle Spiegel haben eine Verbindung untereinander, so dass die Leute, die in einem Spiegel stehen, alles sehen können, was in allen Spiegeln auf der Welt geschieht. Zumindest ist es das, was mir dein Vater erklärt hat. Nun, ja! Denn ich habe lange mit ihm gesprochen, als ich es geschafft habe, die Macht dieses Spiegels zu kontrollieren, und wenn er es schaffte, nicht von den Schatten erwischt zu werden. Es ist sehr selten, dass ein Haus keinen Spiegel besitzt, Harry. In diesem Schloss muss es Hunderte davon geben und keiner verdächtigt, dass man uns beobachten kann. Nicht mal die Todesser, wenn sie die Attentate organisieren. Das ist es, was es mir erlaubt hat, deinen Onkel zu warnen, Harry. Er aber weiß über die Macht dieses Spiegels nicht Bescheid und er darf nicht Bescheid wissen. Übrigens hat Miss Granger Recht gehabt, dich zu unterbrechen, als du den DA-Mitgliedern davon erzählen wolltest."

„Aber, Professor, woher wissen Sie..."

Dumbledore tippte sichtbar auf den Spiegel.

„Spiegel sind überall, Harry! Miss Bones hat einen wunderschönen davon in ihrer Tasche, den ihre liebe betrauerte Großmutter ihrer Familie vererbt hat, als sie von einem Todesser ermordet wurde. Die Mädchen eures Alters sind manchmal so sehr auf ihr Äußeres bedacht... Vielleicht übrigens zu sehr! Wie auch immer fängt Voldemort wegen seiner Misserfolge an, höchst paranoid zu werden, und jetzt misstraut er allem und allen. Die Todesser sammeln sich in anderen, anscheinend ganz neutralen Orten. Wie, als ihr die Prüfung des Enthüllos in diesem völlig weißen und leeren Raum habt machen lassen. Ich habe sie jedoch dank dem Spiegel eurer Freundinnen irgendwie verfolgen können."

„Sie meinen, dass Voldemort über den Spiegel Bescheid weiß?"

„Nein, er weiß nichts davon. Und wenn ihr das weiter geheim haltet, so wird er es nie wissen. Er versucht, sich möglichst viel zu isolieren und vor Gegenständen zu verstecken, die Mikrofone verhüllen könnten. Sein Spion aber soll sich Sorgen machen, denn er glaubt, dass er es ist, der die Ursache seiner Misserfolge ist."

„Und haben Sie entdeckt, wer dieser Spion ist? Haben Sie Verdachte?"

„Verdachte? Ich habe viel mehr als Verdachte."

„Und Sie tun nichts? Ich verstehe nicht", antwortete Harry erstaunt.

„Die Informationen, die er zur Zeit besitzt, sind begrenzt, er hat eine Nebenrolle. Er... überwacht. Und er könnte mich zu Voldemort führen, wenn Letzterer seinem Spion völlig vertrauen wird... Was viel interessanter ist. Wie auch immer habe ich dich hierher kommen lassen, Harry, damit du dich nicht für schuldig hältst und um dir dies zurückzugeben."

Dumbledore reichte Harry den Spiegel und fügte hinzu:

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, er ist nicht mehr gefährlich. Und ich brauche ihn nicht mehr, da Voldemort ja misstrauischer geworden ist. Deine Eltern werden aber nicht mehr mit dir Kontakt aufnehmen können. Ich habe den Spiegel mit vielen mächtigen Zaubern blockiert. Immerhin war es für sie zu schwierig geworden, mit uns Kontakt aufzunehmen."

„Also haben wir nichts mehr? Wir haben keine Trümpfe mehr?"

„Wir wissen, wer ihr Spion ist, und wir haben Mark, der auf dem besten Weg ist, um einer zu werden. Ich bedauere es, dass er es ist, der so viele Risiken eingeht. Er ist so jung. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, Harry, ich überwache ihn. Es wird Zeit für dich, frühstücken zu gehen. Ich begleite dich."

Harry ergriff seinen Spiegel und steckte ihn in seinen Rucksack. Er war immer noch besorgt. Voldemort hatte es geschafft aufzutreten und Harry hatte den Eindruck, dass diese Warnung nicht der einzige erfolgreiche Auftritt von Voldemort sein würde.


	49. Unter strenger Überwachung

Hallo an alle! Hier ist das neue Kapitel von meiner Übersetzung aus dem Französischen: Harry Potter et le Miroir des Ombres, von Gabrielle Lavande. Alle übrig gebliebenen Fehler sind Verliebtindichs Schuld, aber tja, trotzdem Danke an sie für die, die sie gesehen hat.

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört zu J.K. Rowling bis auf Neil, Selene und Fanely Evans, die zu Gabrielle Lavande gehören.

Spoiler: Die ersten fünf Bände.

Harry Potter und der Spiegel der Schatten:

Kapitel 49: Unter strenger Überwachung:

Nach einem Frühstück in trauriger Stimmung machte sich eine kleinere Gruppe als sonst auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade. Im Dorf war es sichtbar, dass der Frühling bald wieder da sein würde. Der Schnee war geschmolzen und das Wetter war wärmer. Hogsmeade war zu dieser Jahreszeit ein wunderschöner Ort, alle Schaufenster waren mit Rosen, Feen und Herzen dekoriert, denn der Valentinstag näherte sich.

Es war eine Zeit, wo alles nur Leichtigkeit war, doch dieses Jahr war es anders. Als er sich dem Dorf näherte, traf Harry Beamte des Ministeriums, unter anderen Mad-Eye Moody.

„Morgen!", murrte Moody. „Ich bin sehr erfreut, euch gesund wiederzusehen. Ich hätte euch lieber unter anderen Umständen wiedergesehen."

„Guten Tag, Professor Moody", sagte Luna. „Sagen Sie mir, halten Sie bei jedem Dorfeingang Wache?"

„Natürlich!", erwiderte er. „Übrigens stehen wir überall in diesem Dorf! Ich kann euch versichern, dass niemand verdächtig eintreten wird. Dumbledore kennt dieses Dorf wie seine Umhangtasche und er hat uns gesagt, wohin wir uns stellen sollten. Ich muss gestehen, ich wäre lieber woanders hingestellt worden. Mein magisches Auge wäre drinnen viel nützlicher gewesen. Ich habe den Eindruck, dass man mich für einen Behinderten hält, weil ich Rentner sein sollte."

„Und auch das ist neu!", rief Ron aus, der ein Plakat auf einem Schild hinter Moody betrachtete.

Harry näherte sich und bemerkte, dass es sich um vier Porträts von Leuten handelte, die er kannte: Lucius Malfoy und seine Helfer Crabbe und Goyle sowie Bellatrix Lestrange, die Harry mit einem spöttischen Lächeln und einer verwirrenden Ruhe anstarrte.

„Eine Suchanzeige", sagte Moody. „Wir haben sie heute Morgen aufgehängt. Auch wenn jeder ihr Gesicht kennt, ist es gut, eine Erinnerung daran zu geben."

Draco Malfoy ging am Schild vorbei und blieb einen Augenblick lang wortlos stehen und Crabbe und Goyle, die ihn begleiteten, taten es ihm gleich. Lächelnd blickte er vom Plakat weg.

„Eine Suchanzeige", murmelte Malfoy. „... Pah... Im Ministerium sind sie wohl hoffnungsvoll."

Crabbe und Goyle lachten und alle betraten das Dorf. Moody sah ihnen verächtlich nach.

„Echtes Unkraut, was!", fuhr Moody fort. „Ich frage mich, wer in Zukunft der Schlimmste sein wird. Der Vater oder der Sohn?"

„Keiner von den beiden, wenn Sie sie rechtzeitig stoppen!", antwortete Harry.

„Ich bin sehr froh, dass Sie dieser Meinung sind, Mr Moody!", erwiderte Luna. „Wissen Sie, dass Mark Evans mit diesem stinkenden Ungeziefer verkehrt? Sie sollten dem Minister sagen, dass sein Sohn auf die schiefe Bahn geraten ist, denn seine Mutter scheint sich keine Sorgen darum zu machen. Was mir übrigens sehr komisch erscheint. Mark ist nicht in seinem normalen Zustand!"

„Mark verkehrt mit einem Malfoy?", murrte Moody. „Sein Vater weiß bestimmt nicht Bescheid, denn sonst hätte er es abgelehnt, dass sein Sohn mit ihm verkehrt. Oder sonst wird Mark von einem Imperiusfluch oder einem Zaubertrank beeinflusst."

„Das ist aber nicht so schlimm, Professor Moody", antwortete Harry eilig. „Wenn sich meine Tante keine Sorgen macht, so sehe ich nicht, warum wir besorgt sein sollten."

„Deine Tante steht vielleicht unter einem Imperiusfluch, Harry. Weißt du, Vorsicht ist nie übertrieben. Wir werden Hogwarts überwachen müssen. Und ich werde deinen Onkel warnen müssen. Seine Frau und sein Sohn sind sicher gefährdet."

Harry, Ron und Hermine fingen an, sich Sorgen um die Lage zu machen. Wenn Moody so reagierte, so war es, weil er nicht Bescheid wusste, und seine Fähigkeiten konnten ihn auf den richtigen Weg führen.

„Oh, ich denke, dass Professor Evans weiß, was sie tut, wissen Sie", griff Hermine ein und sprach es wenig natürlich aus.

„Ja, und Mark steht nicht unter dem Imperiusfluch", fuhr Ron fort. „Harry hat Marks Namen auf einen Zeiger seiner Uhr geschrieben und sie klingelt nicht, also heißt es, dass er nicht gefährdet ist. Wollen Sie sehen? Harry? Hast du deine Uhr mit?"

„Ja, natürlich, warte mal!"

Harry zog seine Taschenuhr aus seiner Tasche und machte sie auf.

„Scha..."

Doch Harry hielt inne. Marks Zeiger hatte sich bewegt. Er stand nicht mehr auf In der Schule, sondern auf In Hogsmeade. Harry schloss seine Uhr eilig wieder und sagte etwas linkisch:

„Sehen Sie! Sie klingelt nicht! Das heißt, dass alles in Ordnung ist."

Harry steckte die Uhr wieder in seine Tasche und schaute Ron drängend an, um ihm zu verstehen zu geben, dass etwas nicht normal war. Mark war Erstklässler, er durfte Hogwarts nicht verlassen.

„Ja...", sagte Moody skeptisch. „Ich vertraue solchen Dingen sowieso nicht gerne. Die kann man so einfach manipulieren."

„Glauben Sie mir!", sagte Harry. „Ich habe diese Uhr ständig dabei. Alles, was sie bisher gesagt hat, ist richtig."

„Ich sehe, dass ich dir zumindest etwas beigebracht habe, Harry", sagte Moody, der plötzlich stolz aussah. „Mich verlässt mein Trinkfläschchen auch nie", fügte er hinzu, indem er seine Tasche tätschelte. „Ihr solltet nun zum Dorf! Ich muss überall hinblicken. Ihr werdet vielleicht Tonks begegnen, sie läuft irgendwo herum... ach... und damit ihr sie wieder erkennen könnt... heute hat sie rote Haare... jedenfalls war es vor einer Stunde so!"

Sie gingen ins Dorf und betrachteten die Auslagen in den Schaufenstern. Harry suchte nach einem Mittel, um mit seinen Freunden über das zu sprechen, was er auf seiner Uhr gesehen hatte, und schließlich hatte er eine Idee.

„Ron? Kommst du mit?", sagte er. „Ich muss... für den Valentinstag einkaufen."

Harry sah Ron drängend an, um ihn zu verstehen zu geben, dass er ihm etwas sagen musste, und sein Freund schien zu verstehen.

„Oh... hmm... Ja! Natürlich! Stört es euch nicht, Mädels?"

„Nein, überhaupt nicht", antwortete Hermine an Lunas Stelle. „Ich denke, dass auch wir unsererseits Einiges einkaufen sollen, oder?"

„Ja", antwortete Luna, die die Augen und die Lippen seltsamerweise zusammenkniff. „Ja... natürlich."

Harry bog mit Ron nach rechts in eine Straße, wandte den Mädchen den Rücken zu und zog seine Uhr heraus.

„Schau mal! Marks Zeiger..."

„WARTET MAL!", rief Luna aus.

Harry steckte seine Uhr so diskret wie möglich wieder in seine Tasche und drehte sich mit schnell klopfendem Herzen um. Hatte Luna Verdacht geschöpft? Hatte sie etwas entdeckt? Luna näherte sich Harry und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr:

„Es stört mich dir zu sagen, was du tun sollst, aber ich kann mich nicht daran hindern, es zu sagen... Vermeide bitte Schokolade, ich bin allergisch."

„Natürlich", antwortete er erleichtert. „Du hattest Recht, mich zu warnen."

Nach einer letzten Umarmung drehte sich Harry um und ging weiter, indem er in seiner Tasche suchte.

„Apropos Marks Zeiger", murmelte er zu Ron, indem er Hermine und Luna sich entfernen sah. „Schau..."

Doch Harry konnte wohl seine Tasche durchsuchen, wie er es kurz vorher getan hatte, seine Uhr war nicht mehr darin.

„Das kann doch nicht wahr sein... LUNA!"

Luna drehte sich um, als sie ihren Namen hörte, dann fing sie plötzlich an zu laufen. Sofort lief ihr Hermine nach und Ron und Harry versuchten, sie einzuholen.

„Sie geht hinter Zonko!", rief Ron aus. „Komm, wir können sie einholen, wenn wir da lang laufen!"

Ron und Harry liefen eine enge Gasse entlang, die nach links bog. Am Ende der Gasse warteten sie einige Augenblicke lang, dann kam Ron aus seinem Versteck, stellte sich vor Luna in der völlig ausgestorbenen Straße, ergriff ihren Arm, warf sie gegen eine Mauer und legte seine Hand auf ihren Mund.

„Beruhige dich bitte", murmelte Ron. „Wir sind bereit, dir zu erklären, wenn du nicht schreist."

Luna sah völlig erschrocken aus und Hermine kam in jenem Augenblick an.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte sie.

„Sie hat mir meine Uhr gestohlen. Sie ahnt etwas. Ron, lass sie bitte los, du siehst doch, dass sie Angst hat."

Ron entfernte sanft seine Hand von Lunas Mund und die Ravenclaw sah alle misstrauisch an.

„Beruhige dich, Luna", sagte Harry sanft und ruhig. „Ich möchte nur, dass du mir meine Uhr zurück gibst und ich verspreche dir, dass wir dir alles zu gegebener Zeit sagen werden."

„Nein!", sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme. „Nein, ich werde sie dir nicht geben! Ich habe gesehen, dass etwas schief läuft, und eure Rede zu Moody hat ihn vielleicht getäuscht, aber mich nicht. Ich will wissen, warum ihr Mark verteidigt, und ich will wissen, wer ihr seid!"

Harry schien von Lunas Misstrauen schockiert zu sein, und Hermine griff ein.

„Hör zu, Luna! Wenn du willst, kannst du die Uhr behalten..."

„Bist du völlig durchgedreht?", sagte Ron.

„Lass mich aussprechen!", rief Hermine aus, die sich wieder zu Luna umdrehte. „Luna, du behältst die Uhr unter der Bedingung, dass du uns zu Dumbledores Büro folgst, wo wir dir alles erklären können."

„Und warum könnt ihr es mir nicht sofort sagen? Und was garantiert mir, dass ihr mich tatsächlich zu Dumbledores Büro führen werdet, während wir wohl mit Moody oder einem anderen Auror reden könnten?"

„Weil sie offenbar manche Dinge nicht wissen", antwortete Harry. „Vertraue mir bitte! Dumbledore allein weiß Bescheid! Schaue auf dein Armband und vertraue mir!"

Luna schaute einen Augenblick lang ihr Armband an und blickte dann besorgt zu Harry.

„Das ist kein Beweis, dass du wirklich Harry bist! Ich würde viel mehr brauchen, um den Beweis zu haben, dass du wirklich er bist."

„Wir werden dir alle beweisen, dass wir dir nichts Übles wollen, aber du musst uns zu Dumbledore folgen. Wir geben dir unsere Zauberstäbe, wenn du es willst, aber wir gehen sofort dahin, und sprich bitte nicht auf dem Weg, du könntest uns verraten."

Luna nahm misstrauisch die Zauberstäbe der anderen und folgte ihnen dann nach Hogwarts. Alle blieben still.

„Ihr geht schon weg?", murrte Moody, als er die Gruppe an ihm vorbeigehen sah.

„Wir müssen wohl arbeiten, die Prüfungen kommen näher", sagte Hermine lächelnd. „Und wir werden Luna für ihre ZAG-Prüfungen helfen."

„Seid ihr sicher? Habt ihr nichts Verdächtiges gesehen?", murrte Moody.

„Natürlich nicht!", sagte Harry. „Wir hätten Ihnen Bescheid gesagt! Bis später, vielleicht!"

„Ich wäre jedoch beruhigt, wenn ich euch begleiten würde."

„Ich auch", sagte Luna. „Man weiß ja nie, wem man begegnen kann, und ich bin nicht mal sicher zu wissen, mit wem ich bin."

Harry fing an, Luna drängend anzusehen, um sie darum zu bitten zu schweigen, während Hermine in Moodys Ohr etwas flüsterte.

„Ach... Hmm... Gut, ich begleite euch!"

Der Rückweg nach Hogwarts verlief in völliger Stille und Moody musste zu seiner Stelle zurückkehren, als sie vor der Schule ankamen.

„Mein Gott, wir sind knapp davongekommen!", seufzte Ron. „Luna, du hättest uns beinahe auffällig gemacht!"

„Ich werde mich doch nicht dafür entschuldigen!", rief sie aus. „Ihr verfolgt mich in Hogsmeade, ihr seid verdächtig, ihr vertraut einem Auroren nicht! Ich könnte mir Hunderte von Fragen stellen!"

„Psst, nicht hier!", murmelte Hermine. „Gehen wir direkt zu Dumbledores Büro. Ich habe Moody glauben lassen, dass du mit Harry gestritten hattest, aber wenn du so laut sprichst, so könnte ich euch nur mit Schwierigkeit vor allen Schülern rechtfertigen. Ich erinnere dich daran, Luna, dass du unsere Zauberstäbe besitzt. Du bist in einer stärkeren Lage als wir."

Sie gingen zu Dumbledores Büro und Harry stellte sich vor die Statue.

„Schokofrosch."

Sofort erschien die Treppe und alle gingen sie hinauf. Harry klopfte an die Tür.

„Herein!"

„Professor, entschuldigen Sie mich, Sie zu stören, ich habe ein kleines Problem."

„Komm herein, Harry! Oh, du bist aber begleitet!"

„Professor Dumbledore!", rief Luna eilig aus. „Mark Evans ist in Hogsmeade, Sir! Er bereitet etwas vor und sie..."

„Ruhe, Luna! Wir werden keine Zeit damit verlieren, Ihnen noch einmal alles zu erklären, wir haben keine Zeit dafür und es wäre zu kompliziert. Ich werde Ihnen einfach das Gedächtnis zurückgeben, das Sie verloren haben, als Hermine ein Gedächtniszauber auf Sie gewirkt hat."

„Wie bitte? Hermine? Professor...", sagte Luna völlig erschrocken.

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen! Wir warten nur auf Professor Evans. Denken Sie wirklich, dass wir Ihnen übelwollen? Oder soll auch ich Ihnen meinen Zauberstab geben, wie es Ihre Freunde offenbar getan haben?", sagte Dumbledore, indem er auf Lunas Tasche wies.

Luna sah etwas weniger erschrocken aus, blieb aber mit offenem Munde stehen.

„Setzen Sie sich doch!", fügte Dumbledore mit ruhiger Stimme hinzu.

Luna und Harry setzten sich auf ein Sofa, als jemand an die Tür klopfte.

„Kommen Sie herein, Selene!"

Professor Evans trat mit zwei sprudelnden Phiolen in den Händen ein.

„Guten Tag! Ich habe das zubereitet, worum Sie mich gebeten haben, Professor."

„Danke! Das ist für Miss Lovegood."

„Sie wussten, dass wir kommen würden?", fragte Hermine.

„Tatsächlich vermutete ich es! Ich habe Quellen..."

Wie alle anderen wagte es Hermine nicht, Professor Dumbledore mehr darüber zu fragen.

„Hier ist es, Miss! Trinken Sie zuerst jenen, der Ihnen Ihr Gedächtnis zurückgeben wird."

Mit etwas Widerwillen trank Luna das erste Fläschchen mit einem Schluck aus und verzog dann das Gesicht, was allen bewies, wie ekelhaft der Trank war. Alle warteten ungeduldig auf Lunas erste Worte.

„Nun, Miss Lovegood?"

„Dieser Trank ist ekelhaft."

„Und es ist in der Tat besser, dass Sie nicht wissen, was darin ist... aber nicht daran dachte ich... erinnern Sie sich an Ihren Unfall?"

„Mit diesem Fluch hast du sehr stark gehandelt, Hermine, ich hätte mir beinahe sehr weh getan. Das Problem ist, dass ich mit all dem Enthüllo, das ich getrunken habe, wieder anfangen werde, unbesonnen zu reden. Werden Sie wieder einen Gedächtniszauber auf mich wirken?"

„Nein, Miss Lovegood, ich kann Ihnen Besseres vorschlagen. Ein Gegengift! Sie hätten mich sogleich darum bitten sollen, anstatt Fred und George um Hilfe zu rufen. Sie haben vielleicht ein gewisses Talent, was Scherze betrifft, aber das ist eine andere Sache, sie zu reparieren. Na los, Miss Lovegood! Trinken Sie den anderen Trank. Und machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, dieser schmeckt viel besser: Es gibt Erdbeersirup."

Luna trank den anderen Trank aus und lächelte.

„Danke, Professor Evans!", sagte sie. „Aber wie kann man sicher sein, ob dieser Trank gewirkt hat?"

„Oh, machen Sie sich keine Sorgen darum, Miss Lovegood. Molly hat mir zwei Versuchskaninchen gegeben, als ich ihr gesagt habe, dass eine Erfindung ihrer Söhne unheilvolle Folgen auf einen Schüler gehabt hatte. Ich brauchte ihr nicht mehr zu sagen und schon hat sie mir Fred und George ausgeliefert, um am gleichen Tag meine eigenen Experimente zu machen."

Alle lachten, doch Dumbledore wurde wieder ernst.

„Mark ist in Hogsmeade."

„Oh, mein Gott! Ich..."

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, ich habe Lupin beauftragt, ihm zu folgen, und er wird nur eingreifen, wenn das notwendig ist."

„Ich wiederhole es Ihnen, Professor. Mein Mann muss unbedingt benachrichtigt werden, was..."

Doch Professor Evans unterbrach sich, als sie sich bewusst wurde, dass sie nicht alleine mit Dumbledore in diesem Raum war.

„Na... Sie wissen! Sie sagen, dass _er_ zur Zeit unschädlich ist, aber es lässt mich erstarren zu wissen, dass _diese Person_ in der Nähe ist. Ich habe Schwierigkeiten, mich auf eine normale Weise mit _dieser Person_ zu verhalten."

„Sie wissen, dass es zur Zeit nicht vernünftig ist. Neil könnte unbesonnen handeln und Mark ist Tag und Nacht sehr gut geschützt."

Tante Selene senkte den Kopf. Sie war offensichtlich traurig und enttäuschst.

„Verlieren Sie nicht den Mut, Selene", fügte Professor Dumbledore hinzu. „Ich weiß, dass es schwierig für Sie ist, Neil die Wahrheit zu verheimlichen. Sie sollten sich lieber ein wenig erholen."

„Ja", antwortete Tante Selene. „Ich hoffe, dass all das bald vorbei sein wird."

Tante Selene verließ wortlos den Raum. Dumbledore stand auf und ging auf Luna zu.

„Miss Lovegood, ich bin sehr erfreut zu sehen, dass Sie wieder ganz die Alte sind! Professor Snape wird nun aufhören zu beklagen, dass Sie ihn ständig beleidigen, aber dass er Sie nicht bestrafen darf! Es sei denn, ich vergesse, ihm zu sagen, dass Sie nicht mehr krank sind", fügte er mit einem Augenzwinkern hinzu.

„Professor?", fragte Hermine. „Der Minister weiß nicht über den Spion Bescheid?"

„Sie sind sehr scharfsinnig, Hermine", antwortete er. „Tatsächlich weiß er nicht Bescheid... Er weiß nicht mal, dass es einen Spion gibt."

„Aber warum?", fragte Harry besorgt. „Glauben Sie, dass er darin verwickelt ist?"

„Oh, natürlich nicht, Harry! Aber dein Onkel ist sehr impulsiv. Es ist ganz einfach besser, dass er nicht Bescheid weiß. Glauben Sie aber nicht, dass ich Ihnen mehr darüber sagen werde... Sie wissen schon mehr über Manches als der Minister selbst. Es wird Zeit für Sie, wieder nach Hogsmeade zu gehen."

„Wird Mark überwacht?", fragte Luna wie eine letzte Hoffnung, mehr darüber zu wissen.

„Glauben Sie, dass ich einen Schüler von dieser Schule, und vor allem Mark Evans, allein ausgehen ließe, während ich weiß, dass er in einer schwierigen Lage ist? Sie sind nie alleine, wenn Sie außerhalb der Mauern dieser Schule sind! Nicht wahr, Mundungus?"

„Klar, Professor!"

Harry gegenüber erschien Mundungus Fletcher, der einen Tarnumhang auszog.

„Sie hätten ja den Umweg sehen sollen, den ich machen musste, um Moodys magisches Auge zu vermeiden. Ich habe geglaubt, dass ich es nie schaffen würde."


	50. Feuerwerke

Hallo an alle! Hier ist das neue Kapitel von meiner Übersetzung aus dem Französischen: Harry Potter et le Miroir des Ombres, von Gabrielle Lavande. Danke an Verliebtindich für ihre Korrekturen und Verbesserungsvorschläge.

 **Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört zu J.K. Rowling bis auf Neil, Selene und Fanely Evans, die zu Gabrielle Lavande gehören.

 **Spoiler:** Die ersten fünf Bände.

 **Harry Potter und der Spiegel der Schatten:**

Kapitel 50: Feuerwerke:

„Ich fange an zu denken, dass ich alt werde", fügte Mundungus Fletcher hinzu. „Das ist unglaublich, wie schnell Jugendliche eures Alters laufen können! Das war ganz schön listig von euch beiden, die Abkürzung zu nehmen, um Luna einzuholen!"

„Sie sind uns gefolgt? Die ganze Zeit?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich wiederhole es noch einmal für Sie, Miss Granger", griff Dumbledore ein. „Ich würde Sie nicht alleine draußen lassen. Das bedarf etwas Organisation und Diskretion. Mundungus und Professor Lupin kümmern sich um Ihren persönlichen Schutz. Das ist ihr geheimer Auftrag für den Orden des Phönix. Die anderen Ordensmitglieder wissen nicht Bescheid. Sie stehen dem Ministerium zu nah. Entschuldigen Sie, dass ich nicht länger mit Ihnen reden kann, aber ich muss Einiges regeln. Mundungus! Harry und seine Freunde werden offenbar nicht wieder zum Dorf gehen. Möchten Sie einen Moment bleiben? Ich muss Ihnen Einiges über unsere gemeinsamen Sachen präzisieren."

„Natürlich, Professor!"

Harry und seine Freunde verließen Dumbledores Büro und fühlten sich ein bisschen ausgeschlossen. Sie trafen die Entscheidung, zum Raum der Wünsche zu gehen, um frei von der Lage zu reden, und Harry hatte die Tür kaum zugemacht, als Hermine ausrief:

„Der Spion steht dem Ministerium nah! Natürlich! Vielleicht _gehört_ er sogar zum Ministerium!"

„Mrs Evans hat übrigens eben gesagt, dass sie diese Person regelmäßig trifft", fügte Luna hinzu. „Es ist ein Mann, den sie bestimmt abends trifft, wenn sie zurückkehrt."

„Es ist nicht unbedingt ein Mann", fügte Ron hinzu.

„Es ist doch einer! Luna hat Recht!", behauptete Hermine. „Mrs Evans selbst hat es präzisiert. Unabsichtlich hat sie gesagt: 'Sie sagen, dass _er_ unschädlich ist', dann hat sie _diese Person_ gesagt, um keinen Namen zu geben. Immerhin gibt es zur Zeit wenige Frauen, die sich im Ministerium befinden und dem Minister nahestehen, außer Mrs Evans, Tonks und Rons Mum. Da es nicht Mrs Evans ist, denn Dumbledore vertraut ihr, und da es auch nicht Rons Mum ist..."

„Das hoffe ich doch!", rief Ron aus.

„Lass mich aussprechen!", sagte Hermine. „Das ist nicht Mrs Weasley, denn ich zweifle daran, dass Mrs Evans ihre Tochter unter der Aufsicht eines Spions lassen würde und aus den gleichen Gründen ist es auch nicht Tonks."

„Also wäre es ein Mann, der Harry und auch dem Ministerium nahesteht... kurz und gut können es viele Leute aus dem Ministerium oder dem Orden sein", sagte Ron verzweifelt.

„Ich bin sicher, dass mir etwas entgangen ist", fügte Hermine hinzu. „Ich bin sicher, dass wir nicht weit von der Wahrheit entfernt sind."

Harry machte sich immer mehr Gedanken über das Schicksal seines Cousins, der sich außerhalb von Hogwarts und sicher in Malfoys Begleitung befand.

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um Mark. Auch wenn Professor Lupin bei ihm ist, sind sie beide gefährdet."

„Wir können nichts anderes tun als abwarten", sagte Luna. „Wir werden sehr gut aufpassen müssen. Seitdem Malfoy die Karte des Rumtreibers hat und seitdem Mark das Vertrauen der Anhänger von Voldemort gewonnen zu haben scheint, wird dein Cousin nicht so regelmäßig mit uns Kontakt aufnehmen noch uns treffen können. Das Beste ist nicht mal zu versuchen, selbst für die Treffen mit ihm Kontakt aufzunehmen. Mark ist mutig und ich fürchte, dass er unbesonnene Risiken eingeht. Wenn er wirklich mit uns reden muss, so wird er einen Weg finden."

In jenem Augenblick trat Ginny eilig und keuchend ein.

„Kommt! Draußen! Das Dunkle Mal!", sagte sie, indem sie wieder zu Atem kam.

„Was? Was ist los?", sagte Ron und stürzte zu seiner Schwester. „Ist etwas geschehen?"

„Kommt! Es ist wegen der Schrift!", sagte sie, indem sie am Arm ihres Bruders zog.

Alle fünf liefen die Gänge von Hogwarts entlang und kamen schließlich am Haupteingang an, wo eine stille Menge stand. Mit Feuerbuchstaben auf dem Hügel geschrieben, der der Schule gegenüber lag, konnte man lesen:

 _GEGNER DER SCHATTEN, HOGWARTS WIR EUER GRAB SEIN_

Alle blieben still und schauten weiter, bis Filch und McGonagall die Schüler mit Schwierigkeiten darum baten, wieder in die Schule einzutreten. Die Schüler, die von diesen Feuerbuchstaben wie hypnotisiert waren, wollten den Hof nicht verlassen.

Zum Abendessen hatten sich alle Schüler mit einer verwirrenden Stille in der Großen Halle versammelt und saßen alle an ihren Tischen. Harry erblickte Mark, der grünlich aussah, als würde er Übelkeit verspüren. Sein Cousin holte Draco Malfoy ein, der ein Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte. Der Slytherin schob Crabbe beiseite, damit Mark sich neben ihn setzen konnte. Dann betrat Dumbledore die Halle und ging auf das Podest.

„Ich werde nicht lange über die Schriften reden, die Sie haben sehen können. Hogwarts ist ein Ort des Lebens, der Freude und der Hoffnung. Die Drohungen werden nur Drohungen bleiben, solange ich der Schulleiter sein werde. Keiner wird nach oder von Hogwarts herein- oder hinausgehen, ohne dass ich Bescheid wüsste. Mr Filch überwacht alle Ausgänge dieser Schule und mein Freund Mr Moony hat zufällig Geheimgänge entdeckt, die er verschlossen hat."

Harry bemerkte, wie Malfoy leicht rot im Gesicht wurde.

„Ich möchte hinzufügen, und das gilt für jeden unter Ihnen, dass es Feigheit ist, den Schatten nachzugeben, und dass Sie nichts zu gewinnen haben, sich wie ein Sklave vor Voldemort zu erniedrigen. Freiheit ist die wertvollste Sache auf der Welt. Ich werde also schon heute Abend auf diese Feuernachricht antworten, aber auf eine friedlichere Weise, indem ich um die Hilfe zweier unserer ehemaligen Schüler bitten werde. Meine Herren, sind Sie bereit?"

„Natürlich, Professor!", sagten Fred und George einstimmig.

Die Weasley-Zwillinge, die ganz anständig und schlicht angezogen waren, warteten am Haupteingang.

„Fred? George? Aber was machen die denn da?", staunte Ron.

Fred und George schritten voller Stolz zu Dumbledore und grüßten ihn respektvoll.

„Ihre ehemaligen Mitschüler, Frederic und George Weasley, haben uns letztes Jahr ihre Gaben als Streichspieler und Feuerwerker bewiesen", sagte Dumbledore mit einem schiefen Lächeln. „Eine unvergessliche Erinnerung, die Hogwarts' Annalen auf ewig beeindruckt hat. Ich habe übrigens darum gebeten, dass das Buch _Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts_ mit einem weiteren Kapitel, das ihnen gewidmet wird, wieder veröffentlicht wird. Es gibt nichts Besseres, um einem wieder gute Laune zu geben. Was haben wir heute Abend auf dem Menü, meine Herren?"

Die Schüler sahen alle fragend aus.

„Oh, das stimmt! Die Menüs!", sagte Fred. „Hier sind sie!"

Fred benutzte seinen Zauberstab und ließ vor jedem Schüler ein Pergamentstück erscheinen.

 _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze stellen Ihnen vor:_

 _Eine sanfte und fröhliche Rache gegen Du-Weißt-Schon-Wen und die Todesser._

 _Ein nächtliches Picknick erwartet Sie im Park von Hogwarts._

 _Vorspeise: Sortiment aus Farbenknallern und Süßigkeiten, um den Appetit anzuregen, während die Feuerbuchstaben zu 'Hogwarts wird frei bleiben' verwandelt werden._

 _Hauptspeise: Einer der folgenden Zehnechoschreie nach Wahl: „Ihr: 1. stinkenden Gnomenköpfe; 2. Trollkotze; 3. faulen Drachenfladen; 4. knallrümpfiger Krötermist". Schokoladentorten, Schokofrösche und Butterbier nach Belieben._

 _Nachspeise: Sortiment aus Feuerwerken. Verschiedene Farben, personalisierte Texte oder Bilder._ _Kanarienkrem_ _,_ _Zischende Wissbies_ _so wie unsere Neuigkeiten und Spezialitäten:_

 _Sweety Ginny: Bonbons, die den Geschmack haben, den man sich wünscht._

 _Ron's Slug: verzauberte Nacktschnecke mit Apfel-, Erdbeeren-, Pfefferminz- und Aprikosengeschmack._

 _Hermybook: winzige essbare Bücher, die einem fünfzehn Sekunden lang erlauben, alles zu kennen, was im Buch steht, dessen Titel auf der Süßigkeit geschrieben steht._

 _Veeluna: golden färbendes Haarschnellwachsbonbon._

 _Sondervorstellung „Potter-Überraschung" zu Ehren unseres Hauptinvestors._

 _Krönende Schlussgarbe Albus Dumbledore._

 _Die Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze GmbH wünscht Ihnen einen sehr angenehmen Abend und hofft, dass Sie für Ihre zukünftigen Großereignisse um ihre Hilfe bitten werden._

 _Die Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze GmbH haftet nicht, wenn ein Schüler oder ein Lehrer vom Wind weggefegt wird. Seile und Pfähle stehen Ihnen zur Verfügung, damit Sie sich an den Boden binden._

„Was für ein appetitliches Menü!", rief Professor Dumbledore aus. „Die Feier soll anfangen!"

Nach einem schwierigen Anfang wegen des Erstaunens der Schüler verlief die Feier wunderbar fröhlich weiter, nachdem alle angefangen hatten zu trinken und zu essen. Alle Schüler und Lehrer nahmen ganz fröhlich am Fest teil und Harry bemerkte, dass Professor McGonagall vierzig Jahre jünger geworden zu sein schien. Sie hatte mit viel Freude _Ihr faulen Drachenfladen_ geschrien.

„Wie lustig, ein wunderbarer Zauber, meine Herren!"

„Oh, doch _Sie_ sind es, die uns alles beigebracht haben, Professor!", sagte George. „Ein Stück Schokoladentorte?"

„Ja, gerne!", antwortete sie.

Nur wenige Slytherins so wie Professor Snape, der immer noch einen zynischen Ausdruck im Blick hatte, schienen nicht teilzunehmen.

„Na denn, Severus!", rief Dumbledore aus. „Sie sollten diese Zehnechoschreie probieren. Das ist ein interessanter Zauber!"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es etwas Gutes ist, jemanden zu ärgern, der über solch eine große Macht verfügt, Professor", erwiderte Snape. „Wir könnten es bitterlich bereuen."

„Ich bereue es, dass Sie nicht am Fest teilnehmen. Sie würden unseren lieben Schülern zeigen, dass man sich von Voldemorts Macht befreien kann."

„Ich wünsche es eben nicht, mich so sehr vor meinen Schülern lächerlich zu machen", sagte Snape. „Das gefährdet unsere Glaubwürdigkeit als Lehrer. Ich denke, dass diese Maskerade etwas übertrieben ist und dass die Schüler die Macht unserer Gegner unterschätzen."

„Immer so sehr ernst, Severus! Schauen Sie ein wenig Minerva an! Man könnte glauben, sie wäre wieder erst zwanzig."

„Nicht um sie mache ich mir Sorgen", erwiderte Snape. „Sondern eher um Professor Flitwick."

Professor Flitwick, die offensichtlich zu viele Zischende Wissbies gegessen hatte, flog fröhlich über Hogwarts und winkte eben zum Boden, indem er mit ganzer Kraft lachte.

„Das ist wohl das erste Mal, dass ich ihn so fröhlich sehe!", sagte Ron, indem er zurückwinkte.

„Mit ein wenig Aufmunterungszauber in den Süßigkeiten ist jeder so fröhlich", lachte George spöttisch.

„George!", sagte Hermine empört. „Bist du dir dessen bewusst, was du machst?"

„Ich erinnere Sie daran, Miss Vertrauensschülerin, dass ich kein Schüler bin", antwortete George. „Nimm das, du solltest es probieren."

Hermine ergriff eine kleine runde, grüne Schachtel, die ihr George schenkte. Ihre Augen glänzten und sie brach plötzlich in lautes Gelächter aus. George verteilte dann mehrere dieser Schachteln in der Umgebung und Harry schaffte es, eine zu ergreifen. Es war eine Schachtel von Ron's Slug, auf der man das Foto von Ron sehen konnte, wie er nach einem verfehlten Fluch im zweiten Jahr Nacktschnecken ausspuckte.

„Wer hat euch erlaubt, mich auf einer eurer Süßigkeiten zu zeigen?", fragte Ron offensichtlich verärgert. „Wie habt ihr dieses verfluchte Foto bekommen?"

„Colin Creevey ist ein wunderbarer Fotograf, nicht wahr, Fred?", sagte George herausfordernd.

„Ich stimme dir völlig zu!", antwortete Fred. „Er wird eine glänzende Karriere als Journalist schaffen mit der Referenz: Kunstdirektor für die _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze_ GmbH. Du würdest es nicht wagen, eine wunderbare Karriere zu zerstören, Brüderchen?"

„Mir ist seine Karriere völlig wurscht!", sagte Ron lauter. „Ihr macht mich vor der ganzen Schule lächerlich. Ich hoffe, dass ihr das nicht im ganzen Land verkauft?"

„Sieh das Gute an der Sache", antwortete Fred. „Die Ron's Slugs haben einen Riesenerfolg und jeder glaubt, dass du der Erfinder dieser Süßigkeit bist."

„Dabei hast du uns den Erfolg gestohlen", sagte George. „Du fängst an, wirklich berühmt zu werden. Und diese Nacktschnecken sind doch wunderschön!"

George nahm eine schleimige, sich bewegende Nacktschnecke aus der Schachtel und schluckte sie herunter. Die Schüler in der Nähe schauten ihn mit einem angewiderten Blick an.

„Hm! Erdbeere... lecker!", sagte er. „Na, probiert schon! Das ist wie ein Schokofrosch... Die Tatsache, dass es sich bewegt, heißt nicht, dass es nicht schmeckt!"

Harry zog die noch zitternde Nacktschnecke aus ihrer Schachtel. Sie sah so echt aus, dass er einen Augenblick lang zögerte.

„Oh, das kann doch nicht wahr sein!", sagte Fred. „Rieche einfach an ihr, wenn du noch zögerst. Du wirst sehen, sie haben einen köstlichen Geruch."

Harry roch an seiner Nacktschnecke und bemerkte tatsächlich, dass ein sanftes Pfefferminzparfum daraus kam. Er leckte sich misstrauisch die Finger und wurde von diesem köstlichen Geschmack zuckeriger Pfefferminz überrascht. Er schluckte die Nacktschnecke herunter, die aufhörte, sich zu bewegen. Die Nacktschnecke war eine wirklich leckere zuckerige Süßigkeit.

„Das stimmt, dass es sehr gut ist!", sagte Harry.

„Und dank diesem Ding da bin ich berühmt?", erstaunte sich Ron, indem er seine Nacktschnecke aus ihrer Schachtel herausnahm.

„Das haben wir doch gesagt!", antwortete George und fügte hinzu: „Ich habe die Idee gehabt, echte Nacktschnecken zu nehmen, um schlechte Überraschungen zu haben wie bei Bertie Botts Bohnen."

Ron, der seine Nacktschnecke gerade in den Mund gelegt hatte, spuckte sie sofort wieder auf den Boden. Colin Creevey hatte wieder ein Foto vom Ereignis aufgenommen.

„Alles in Ordnung, ich hab's!", sagte er.

„Danke, Colin! Und auch dir danke, Ron! Wir brauchten ein neues Foto für die Fünferpackungen. In unserem Auslandsverkauf wird es sehr beliebt", lachte Fred spöttisch.

„Deine Nacktschnecke schmeckte nach Aprikose, Ron! Das steht auf der Schachtel. Es gibt keine echte Nacktschnecke."

„Das war nicht nötig, mir diesen dummen Streich zu spielen!", sagte Ron verbittert.

„Ganz im Gegenteil!", antwortete Colin. „So sieht es viel realistischer aus. Das ist ein authentischer Augenblick."

„Ihr hättet doch um Rons Erlaubnis bitten sollen", sagte Hermine lächelnd. „Jedenfalls, um dieses Foto zu benutzen!"

„Aber er gewinnt reichlich dabei", sagte George. „Nicht nur, dass er berühmt ist, sondern wir haben ihm darüber hinaus ein Konto in Gringotts eröffnet, wo er fünf Prozent der Verkaufseinnahmen der Ron's Slugs bekommt, weil wir sein Bild genutzt haben. Je mehr wir davon verkaufen, desto mehr Geld verdient er."

Ron strahlte vor Freude.

„Wir haben uns für unsere Bonbons von unserer Umgebung inspirieren lassen. Doch du bist der Einzige, der sein Foto auf der Packung hat. Du musstest ja einen Vorteil haben", fügte Fred hinzu. „Und Mum hätte uns umgebracht, wenn wir es nicht getan hätten. Na los, Hermine! Probier mal ein Hermybook, wir haben sie dir zu Ehren hergestellt."

„Wir haben versucht, über fünfzehn Sekunden lang alle Kenntnisse des Buches zu bekommen, aber man bekommt schreckliche Kopfschmerzen, wenn man zu viel davon isst", sagte George.

Er näherte sich dann den anderen und flüsterte:

„Wir haben es geschafft, einige herzustellen, die über drei Stunden lang wirken. Das ist sehr nützlich in Prüfungszeiten. Wenn es euch interessiert, könnt ihr bestellen."

Freds und Georges Erfindungen wurden an diesem Abend sehr beliebt. Die Feuerwerke waren wunderschön und das Essen köstlich. Alle Lehrer schienen, unter einer starken Fröhlichkeitsdosis zu stehen.

„Meine sehr verehrte Damen und Herren, wir möchten Sie um etwas Aufmerksamkeit bitten!", sagte Fred auf der riesigen Bühne, auf der ihn George eingeholt hatte. „Wir werden nun zu unserer Überraschungsvorstellung zur Ehre unseres Investors kommen."

Es herrschte Stille und Harry fühlte sich besonders verlegen. Er hatte vergessen, dass er auf dem Menü erwähnt worden war.

„Es ist nämlich dank der finanziellen Unterstützung von Harry Potter, dass wir unser Geschäft eröffnen konnten. Und da er auch die Verdrießlichkeitsquelle von Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem ist, haben wir gedacht, dass eine Lichtshow zu seinen Ehren, wie kann man das sagen..."

„Den wunden Punkt treffen könnte?", fragte Fred seinen Zwillingsbruder.

„Genau!", antwortete George. „Lasst uns die Show beginnen!"

Ein Höllenlärm erschallte dann hinter den Schülern und Feuerwerke explodierten. Die Silhouette eines Säuglings mit einer Narbe auf der Stirn wurde am Himmel sichtbar und verschwand plötzlich, um Buchstaben zu bilden:

 _HARRY POTTER VERSUS V_

 _1 : 0_

Alle applaudierten dann im Park von Hogwarts, dann gab es eine zweite Explosion und Professor Quirrells mit einem Turban bedeckten Kopf erschien einige Sekunden lang am Himmel, bis das Gesicht verschwand, von einer Inschrift ersetzt:

 _HARRY POTTER VERSUS V_

 _2 : 0_

Noch einmal und noch lauter erklang ein gesamter Applaus im Park. Eine dritte Explosion erschallte und diesmal war es eine Riesenschlange, die mit zwei Kreuzen an der Stelle der Augen erschien.

 _HARRY POTTER VERSUS V_

 _3 : 0_

Und die Show fuhr so fort: Eine Ratte, die Krätze darstellte, dann war es der Feuerkelch. Harrys Ergebnis steigerte sich allmählich, während das von Voldemort bei Null blieb. Für das sechste Feuerwerk erschien ein riesiges Fragezeichen im Himmel und Harrys Ergebnis steigerte sich zu sechs.

„Wir haben deinen Onkel tausendmal gefragt, was an jenem Abend passiert war, aber er hat uns nichts sagen wollen. Wir hätten gerne etwas anderes dargestellt als dieses Fragezeichen", bedauerte Fred.

Dann erschien in jenem Moment der Satz:

 _V GAME OVER!_

Schließlich erschien am Himmel die Silhouette von Harry, der das Siegeszeichen machte, und jeder applaudierte kräftig. Harry war so verlegen, dass er nicht mehr wusste, was er noch tun oder sagen könnte. Nach einem langen Applaus baten Fred und George um Stille und sprachen zur Menge:

„Ich denke, dass er jetzt besonders verärgert sein soll. Was denken Sie darüber?"

Ein lautes Zustimmen erklang im Park.

„Nun habe ich die Freude, Ihnen zu sagen, dass es noch nicht vorbei ist!", sagte Fred. „Professor Dumbledore, können Sie bitte die krönende Schlussgarbe wirken?"

Dumbledore näherte sich einem riesigen Bedienungshebel und nach einem Countdown senkte er ihn. Ein anderes Feuerwerk wurde abgeschossen. Ein riesiger Phönix flog um Hogwarts herum und beleuchtete den Himmel mit einem blendenden roten Licht, dann explodierte er und das rote Licht wurde blau. Das Gesicht von Dumbledore, der die Zunge herausstreckte, erschien am Himmel, was alle lachen ließ, bevor die Wörter _„HOGWARTS WIRD SIEGEN!"_ in einem goldenen Licht erschienen und den Himmel zum letzten Mal beleuchteten. Das war der lustigste und unvergesslichste Abend, den Harry je erlebt hatte.


	51. Trauriger Valentinstag

Hallo an alle! Hier ist das neue Kapitel von meiner Übersetzung aus dem Französischen: Harry Potter et le Miroir des Ombres, von Gabrielle Lavande. Danke an Verliebtindich für ihre Korrekturen.

 **Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört zu J.K. Rowling bis auf Neil, Selene und Fanely Evans, die zu Gabrielle Lavande gehören.

 **Spoiler:** Die ersten fünf Bände.

 **Harry Potter und der Spiegel der Schatten:**

Kapitel 51: Trauriger Valentinstag:

Die wunderschönen Feuerwerke hatten die Stimmung aller Schüler und Lehrer erheitert. Eine Welle des Aufruhrs gegen Voldemort war mitten in Hogwarts geboren, als hätte der Wunsch, sich zu rächen, die ganze Schule erhellt. Selbst Schüler von Slytherin neigten zu dieser Kampfwelle, indem sie einen Klan gebildet hatten und Leuchtpins verteilten, auf denen geschrieben stand: _Slytherin, JA, Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer, NEIN_.

Die Schulsprecherin aus Slytherin, Alexia Green, hatte sogar in der ganzen Schule – ja bis in der Bibliothek – Flyers verteilt.

 _Slytherin, JA, Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer, NEIN_

 _Die Schüler von Slytherin haben den Ruf, dazu zu neigen, Anhänger von Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem und der schwarzen Magie zu werden._

 _Heute wollen jene Schüler ihre Stimme erheben. Ja, wir sind Slytherins, aber wir werden den Drohungen nicht nachgeben._

 _Wie ihr, Schüler von Ravenclaw, Gryffindor und Hufflepuff, sind wir in der Vergangenheit Opfer gewesen. Manche unter uns haben vor sechzehn Jahren einen oder mehrere Verwandte verloren und heute müssen auch wir kämpfen._

 _DIE SLYTHERINS WERDEN SIEGEN!_

„ _Wie die Dinge zum eigenen Vorteil nutzen_ , von Alexia Green", sagte Ron spöttisch. „Das riecht ganz schön nach slytherinischer Rede", fügte er hinzu, indem er so tat, als würde er an dem Flyer riechen.

„Ron!", sagte Hermine, indem sie ihm den Flyer aus den Händen riss. „Sei ein wenig höflich, verdammt! Wir haben zu oft dieses Vorurteil, dass die Slytherins alle Anhänger unserer Feinde sind, aber ich erinnere dich daran, dass Alexia eine hervorragende Schulsprecherin ist. Sie ist immer sehr gerecht und gut gewesen."

„Jaah", antwortete er. „Aber ich finde, dass _die Slytherins werden siegen_ etwas zu viel ist!"

„Sie kommt aus Slytherin", sagte Harry. „Auch wenn sie keine Anhängerin von Voldemort ist, hat sie doch schon die Persönlichkeit einer Slytherin."

Luna, die mit eiligen Schritten ankam, legte die Zeitung, die sie in der Hand hatte, auf den Tisch.

„Ein Dunkles Mal über London... Noch eins!", rief sie aus. „Zum Glück keine Verwundeten. Mein Vater will die Bevölkerung zwar nicht entsetzen und dabei die Arbeit deines Onkels zu schwierig machen, aber er muss schon seinen Beruf ausüben."

„Onkel Neil bittet nicht um so viel, denke ich", antwortete Harry. „Der Feind scheint in London handeln zu wollen und das ist ja normal, dort wird er die meisten Opfer finden können."

„Und nach dem, was in der Zeitung meines Vaters geschrieben steht", fügte Luna hinzu, „müssen wir um die internationale Zusammenarbeit bitten, wenn weitere Angriffe geschehen. Die Lage wird kritisch."

„Das Problem ist, dass Fudge es abgelehnt hat, an Voldemorts Rückkehr zu glauben, also wurde kein Auror in der Aussicht seiner Rückkehr ausgebildet", sagte Hermine. „Leider fehlt es dem Ministerium an Personal, um Voldemort zu verfolgen."

„Und was die Fünftklässler betrifft", sagte Luna, „fühlen sich eine Welle von Schülern zum Auroren berufen. Professor Flitwick war beinahe überrascht, als ich ihm gesagt habe, dass ich keine Aurorin werden wollte."

„Ihr habt die Berufungsberatung gehabt?", fragte Harry. „Und was möchtest du tun?"

„Ich möchte die Zeitung meines Vaters übernehmen, aber zuerst möchte ich Journalistin werden", sagte Luna mit einem stolzen Lächeln. „Ich habe immer davon geträumt zu untersuchen, viele Geheimnisse zu entdecken und sie zu enthüllen. Ich habe meine Zeit unter dem Einfluss des Enthüllos gemocht. Ständig die Wahrheit zu sagen war doch reizend. Das hat meine Berufung noch weiterentwickelt."

„Und das hat eine Menge Leute in Verlegenheit gebracht", sagte Ron. „Hermine und ich insbesondere."

„Beklagst du dich über die Folgen?", sagte Hermine gekränkt. „Du wärst Jahre lang weiter wie die Katze um den heißen Brei geschlichen, wenn sie die Dinge zwischen uns nicht klargestellt hätte."

„Ich erinnere dich daran, dass du nichts getan hast, um Viktor davon abzuhalten, dir den Hof zu machen. Du sahst nicht so aus, als hättest du es eilig, dich von ihm zu trennen."

„Du wagst es noch mir mit Viktor zuzusetzen, während ich ihm am Weihnachtstag das Herz brechen musste?", erwiderte Hermine mit lauterer Stimme. „Und du wagst es mir zu sagen, dass ich nichts getan habe?"

„Stopp!", griff Harry ein. „Ruhe, ihr beiden. Ihr wollt doch keinen Ehekrach mitten in der Bibliothek haben, oder?"

„Das ist kein Ehekrach!", sagte Hermine. „Das ist ein konstruktives Paargespräch. Kommst du, Luna? Wir müssen uns für den Ball von heute Abend vorbereiten."

„Ich folge Ihnen, Mrs Weasley!", lachte Luna. „Man könnte glauben, ihr wärt schon seit zwanzig Jahren verheiratet."

„Und erst seit einem Monat sind wir zusammen", sagte Ron bitter. „Stellt euch mal vor, wie es sein wird, wenn wir tatsächlich zwanzig Jahre Ehe hinter uns haben."

Hermine, die sich anschickte, wegzugehen, drehte sich dann plötzlich mit einem breiten Lächeln um.

„Du siehst uns zusammen verheiratet?", sagte sie errötend. „Tja, ich meine... du denkst daran, den Rest deines Lebens mit mir zu verbringen?"

Diese letzte Frage schien Ron erstarren zu lassen und der Rothaarige überlegte eine Weile lang, während Hermine, Luna und Harry ungeduldig auf eine Antwort warteten. Doch Ron machte nichts als den Mund zu bewegen, ohne irgendeinen Ton von sich zu geben.

„Oh, das ist so süß!", sagte Hermine, indem sie sich in Rons Arme warf. „Ich muss mich für heute Abend vorbereiten. Ich habe es eilig, dabei zu sein! Bis nachher!"

Hermine küsste Ron auf die Wange und ging dann höchst erfreut aus der Bibliothek, von Luna gefolgt.

„Beruhige mich", sagte Ron Harry. „Sag mir, dass du mir Enthüllo oder irgendeine Erfindung meiner Brüder gegeben hast, ohne dass ich es wusste, damit ich das sagte, was ich gesagt habe."

„Tut mir Leid, alter Freund, aber das hast du von selbst gesagt", lächelte Harry. „Wenn du Enthüllo getrunken hättest, so hättest du wahrscheinlich um ihre Hand angehalten."

„Erinnere mich dann bitte daran, nie ein Glas von Hermine anzunehmen", sagte Ron. „Ich muss wirklich lange überlegen, bevor ich spreche. Ich habe gerade verstanden, was der Ausdruck 'den Hals in die Schlinge stecken' heißt."

Harry und Ron gingen eine Stunde nach den Mädchen hoch, um sich für den Ball vorzubereiten. Die ganze Schule schien nun viel aufgeregter zu sein als beim ersten Ball. Harry und Ron gingen die Treppe hoch und beobachteten dabei die Gruppen von Mädchen, die überall in der Schule zusammen standen und losprusteten.

„Sag mal", fragte Ron. „Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du heute Abend vorhast, zum Raum der Wünsche zu gehen? Wenn es der Fall ist, so habe ich gedacht, dass wir uns so arrangieren könnten: Der Erste, der den Raum der Wünsche erreicht, bittet darum, dass der Raum durch eine Wand und eine Tür in zwei Teilen geteilt wird, und er geht in den hinteren Raum, so dass keiner gestört wird. Was denkst du darüber?"

„Eigentlich", sagte Harry, „frage ich mich gerade, wie lange du schon an dieses Doppelraumsystem gedacht hast, um mit deiner lieben Frau deine Ruhe zu haben."

Ron seufzte, während Harry in lautes Lachen ausbrach.

„Wird diese Sache mit der Hochzeit noch lange dauern?"

„So lange ich mich an den Ausdruck erinnern werde, den du soeben gemacht hast. Aber keine Sorge, dann werdet ihr schon fünf Kinder haben."

„Na toll, wegen eines einfachen Versprechers werde ich lebenslang verspottet werden", sagte Ron gekränkt. „So, alles klar für dieses Raumsystem?"

„Ja, alles klar, natürlich. Sei nicht gekränkt, ich wollte nicht..."

Harry unterbrach sich. Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle gingen die Treppe mit Mark herunter.

„Na, Potter! Der Held unserer Feuerwerke", sagte Malfoy sarkastisch. „Die Leute hier wissen ehrlich nicht mehr, was gut für sie ist. Zum Glück sind nicht alle Familien zum Verzweifeln töricht. Manche sprühen Funken, die sogar zu riesigen Flammen werden!"

Die Slytherins lachten laut.

„Ach, mein lieber Mark! Ich hoffe, dass manche Mitglieder deiner Familie den Verstand wieder finden und den besseren Weg einsehen werden, den unser Land gehen soll. Aber ich verzweifle nicht! Du solltest dich nur von manchen Familienbelastungen lösen. Und du hast ja das Schlimmste vermieden, da Weasley nur ein sehr entfernter Verwandte ist."

„Siehst du, Ron", sagte Harry, der tat, als würde er Malfoy ignorieren. „Das Problem ist, dass manche so geistig begrenzt sind, dass sie nur als Lakaien von Voldemort leben können. Sie liegen ihm so sehr zu Füßen, dass ich mich frage, ob sie nicht sogar vergessen würden zu atmen, wenn er es ihnen nicht befehlen würde. Aber sag mal, Malfoy, mag eigentlich dein Vater seinen Status als Voldemorts Hauself?"

„Ich verbiete dir, meinen Vater zu beleidigen", sagte Malfoy mit drohender Stimme.

„Ich verbiete dir, meine Familie zu beleidigen", antwortete Harry mit genau so drohender Stimme. „Dass Mark in Slytherin ist, kann ich fassen. Wenn ich aber höre, dass du ihn das faule Werk deines Meisters machen lässt, so könntest du es sehr bitter bereuen."

„Ich bin aber noch ganz bei Verstand, lieber Cousin", sagte Mark, indem er sich Harry näherte. „Ich treffe nur bessere Entscheidungen als du."

„Mein lieber Mark", sagte Malfoy, „du solltest deine Zeit nicht so verschwenden! Deine Schlammbluttanzpartnerin wird auf dich warten. Es ist schade, dass du dich dazu erniedrigst, mit solchen Dingen zu gehen. Aber es ist für einen guten Zweck. Tja, ich hoffe, dass die Feier diesmal interessanter sein wird. Gehen wir hin und bereiten wir uns vor."

Harry und Ron gingen weiter und sahen dabei der sich entfernenden Slytherin-Gruppe nach.

„Mark ist echt kaltblütig für sein Alter", sagte Ron. „Das bewundere ich ehrlich bei ihm."

„Das ist nicht seine einzige Qualität", antwortete Harry. „Er kann Malfoy ertragen. Dafür bewundere ich ihn."

„Hast du übrigens gehört? Er ist es, der das Feuer auf dem Hügel angezündet hat."

„Das muss seine Prüfung gewesen sein. Ich hatte es ja wohl erwartet."

Harry schaute dann auf die Uhr, die über der Treppe stand.

„Wir müssen uns jetzt aber beeilen."

Harry und Ron beeilten sich, sich für den Ball vorzubereiten. Sie zogen ihre Kleidung schnell an und im Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor trafen sie Hermine, die ein weißes Kleid mit rotem Korsett trug, das ihr besonders gut stand.

„Hermine!", rief Harry aus. „Immer so schön!"

Harry spürte einen leichten Faustschlag gegen seine Schulter.

„Ich hab dich gern, aber bleib bitte ruhig!", sagte Ron, während er Hermine entgegenging.

Er flüsterte Hermine kurz ins Ohr und küsste sie auf der Wange. Sie schien, vor Freude zu strahlen.

„Gehen wir?", fügte sie hinzu, indem sie Rons Arm ergriff.

Sie erreichten die Doppeltüre der Großen Halle, wo die Menge anfing, sich zu sammeln. Für die Gelegenheit war der Raum anders dekoriert worden. Rote Herzen flogen überall im Raum herum und eine sanfte Musik erklang. Luna war noch nicht angekommen und Harry suchte nach ihr. Sie hatte sich verspätet. Nach zehn Minuten traf Harry die Entscheidung, die Große Halle zu betreten, und er suchte nach Ron und Hermine, die an einem Tisch mit Neville, Ginny und Dean saßen.

„Habt ihr Luna nicht gesehen?"

„Nein", antwortete Ron. „Und nicht nur du hast deine Tanzpartnerin verloren."

„Ich finde Susan auch nicht", seufzte Neville. „Wir sollten uns vor zwanzig Minuten treffen und ich bin sicher, dass sie..."

„Könnten Sie mir bitte alle folgen?", sagte Professor McGonagall, die plötzlich neben dem Tisch erschien. „Ich muss privat mit Ihnen reden. Mr Longbottom, Sie sind nicht betroffen, aber ich denke, Miss Bones möchte Sie an ihrer Seite sehen."

„Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung, Professor?", fragte Hermine, die beängstigt klang. „Ist etwas geschehen?"

„Folgen Sie mir bitte", sagte Professor McGonagall bloß.

Ihr Blick war vielsagend und alle erwarteten das Schlimmste. Alle folgten mit eiligen Schritten Professor McGonagall, die ohne ein weiteres Wort zum ehemaligen Wahrsagenraum im Erdgeschoss ging, der immer noch vom hohen Gras bedeckt war. Als sie eintraten, standen schon einige Leute darin. Harry erblickte am hinteren Ende die Professoren Snape, Sprout und Flitwick, die alle ernst aussahen. Dann erblickte Harry drei Schüler: Susan Bones, Mark und Luna. Alle weinten.

„Was ist los?", rief Harry aus, indem er zu Luna und Mark lief.

Luna warf sich wortlos und weinend in Harrys Arme.

„Am Ende des Nachmittags wurde die Wohnung des Ministers kurz vor einem Treffen über die Verteidigung unseres Landes von Todessern angegriffen. Das war ein Blitzangriff und es scheint, dass zahlreiche Leute, die an diesem Treffen teilnehmen sollten, verletzt wurden. Das ist der Fall von Mr Evans und von seiner Tochter. Von Mr und Mrs Weasley und Percy. Von Mrs Bones. Von Mr Lovegood. Von Mr Lupin und von Miss Tonks. Wir warten zur Zeit auf weitere Informationen. Mrs Evans sollte uns einen Portschlüssel schicken, damit Sie Ihre Familien treffen können.

Die Ansage war wie ein Dolchstoß gewesen. Bei jedem Name erklangen Ausrufe im Raum. Als Professor McGonagall fertig war, fragte Hermine mit schwacher und zitternder Stimme:

„Professor, ist jemand... Sind sie alle..."

„Es gibt mehr oder weniger schwer Verwundeten. Keiner ist nach unseren Auskünften gestorben, aber manche sind schwer verletzt worden. Es scheint, dass Miss Tonks versucht hat, mit ihrer metamorphmagischen Gabe die Todesser abzulenken, und sie ist am schwersten verletzt worden. Sie soll mehrere Cruciatusflüche auf ein Mal erlitten haben. Dank ihr hat jeder überlebt."

„Ich werde sie alle eigenhändig töten!", schrie Mark. „Sie wagen es, meinen Dad und ein unschuldiges Mädchen anzugreifen. ICH WERDE SIE ALLE NACHEINANDER TÖTEN!"

Mark stürzte zusammen und Harry eilte mit ausgestreckter Hand zu ihm.

„Wir werden es zusammen machen, Mark. Sie haben schon genug Böses getan. Sie haben meine Familie und Sirius getötet. Und da ich nun eine wahre Familie habe, werde ich alles tun, um euch nicht zu verlieren, weder deine Eltern noch Fanely noch dich. Steh wieder auf!"

Harry half Mark wieder aufzustehen.

„Das ist das zweite Mal! DAS ZWEITE MAL, DASS SIE MEINEN VATER ANGREIFEN!", rief Ron weinend, indem er die Hand seiner Schwester und die von Hermine presste. „Und jetzt greifen sie die anderen Mitglieder meiner Familie an. Ich werde ihnen die Augen ausreißen."

Selene Evans erschien dann im Raum mit einem Stuhl in der Hand als Portschlüssel. Sie hatte geschwollene Augen und hatte wahrscheinlich viel geweint und alle anwesenden Leute hingen an ihren Lippen, um Nachrichten von ihren Verwandten zu bekommen.

„Alle leben und werden ohne Nachwirkungen davonkommen."

Alle im Raum atmeten tief ein, als hätten sie aufgehört zu atmen, als sie vom Angriff erfahren hatten.

„Tonks Fall allein ist höchst besorgniserregend. Sie scheint, wegen so viel Leiden den Geist verloren zu haben, und sie ist sehr schwer verletzt. Sie hat das Leben all eurer Verwandten gerettet und geht das Risiko ein, das mit ihrem eigenen Leben zu bezahlen. Die Heiler möchten, dass ihr nicht von Miss Tonks zu eurer Familie sprecht, so lange sie nicht alle von ihren Wunden geheilt sind, um jedes weitere Trauma zu vermeiden. Nähert euch schnell, ich bringe euch alle nach St.-Mungo."

Alle Schüler beeilten sich den Stuhl zu ergreifen und erschienen gleich danach in der Eingangshalle des Krankenhauses.


	52. Besuche in St-Mungo

Hallo an alle! Hier ist das neue Kapitel von meiner Übersetzung aus dem Französischen: Harry Potter et le Miroir des Ombres, von Gabrielle Lavande. Danke an Du-Weißt-Schon-Wen für Du-Weißt-Schon-Was, und Danke auch an Euch, dass ihr diese Geschichte lest.

 **Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört zu J.K. Rowling bis auf Neil, Selene und Fanely Evans, die zu Gabrielle Lavande gehören.

 **Spoiler:** Die ersten fünf Bände.

 **Harry Potter und der Spiegel der Schatten:**

Kapitel 52: Besuche in St.-Mungo:

Einen Augenblick lang dachte Harry, dass die Beleuchtung in der Eingangshalle des Krankenhauses seit seinem letzten Besuch viel zu sehr verstärkt worden war. Er lag falsch: Es war nicht das Licht des Krankenhauses, sondern die Blitze der Kameras, die ihre Augen blendeten.

„Folgt mir!", sagte Tante Selene. „Schnell! Weg von all diesen Aasgeiern."

Tante Selene trieb ihre Schüler dazu, sich von der Journalistenmeute zu entfernen, die in der Eingangshalle bleiben musste und schrie, um ein Interview zu bekommen. Mit eiligen Schritten gingen sie durch die Gänge des Krankenhauses. Die Zeit schien ihnen sehr lang, bis alle das Ende eines Ganges erreicht hatten.

„Es gibt drei Zimmer", sagte Tante Selene mit beängstigter Stimme. „Arthur, Molly und Percy liegen hinter der ersten Tür rechts... Geht hin, ihr dürft rein. Bill, Fleur, Fred und George sind schon da!"

Ginny und Ron stürzten zur Tür und zogen ihre Tanzpartner nach, die nicht gerne an diesem peinlichen Familientreffen teilnehmen wollten.

„Ihr solltet zuerst bei eurer Familie bleiben", sagte Hermine. „Dean und ich bleiben im Gang."

„Seid doch nicht so blöd!", sagte Ron. „Ihr seid nicht gekommen, um in einem Gang zu bleiben."

Sie betraten alle den Raum und schlossen die Tür hinter sich.

„Susan", sprach Tante Selene weiter, „deine Mutter liegt im Zimmer daneben."

Susan Bones ging mit Neville ins Zimmer, auf das Tante Selene hingewiesen hatte.

„Neil und Mr Lovegood liegen hinter dieser Tür da links. Ich werde Fanely abholen, sie ist in einer anderen Abteilung für Kinder. Sie hatte bloß Kratzer und soll nun geheilt worden sein. Wir werden Remus später besuchen und dann Tonks, wenn wir es dürfen."

„Ist Mr Lupin nicht hier?", fragte Mark.

„Die Heiler haben Schwierigkeiten, jemanden, der sich in einen Werwolf verwandelt, in der Nähe 'normaler' Patienten zu pflegen, auch wenn er sich heilt und wenn wir gar nicht in der Vollmondzeit sind. Aber das ist eine andere Sache, die dein Vater übrigens schnell regeln möchte. Kommt herein, ich komme gleich zu euch."

Harry, Mark und Luna klopften an die Tür, bevor sie eintraten, doch keiner bat sie herein. Nur Schreie kamen aus dem Zimmer.

„Das ist mein Vater", sagte Mark mit verzogenem Gesicht. „Ich hasse es, in einen Raum zu treten, wenn er in diesem Zustand ist. Schon seit sechs Jahren höre ich ihn regelmäßig solche Wutanfälle haben."

„Warum sechs Jahre?", fragte Harry.

„Seit sechs Jahren bist du in Hogwarts und jedes Mal geschieht dir etwas, was ihn außer sich vor Zorn geraten lässt. Aber diesmal glaube ich, dass es sein Beruf ist, der ihn in diesen Zustand versetzt. Treten wir vorsichtig herein, das ist besser."

Er hatte die Tür kaum aufgeschoben, dass die Schreie viel lauter wurden. Die Wörter waren mit Schwierigkeiten ausgesprochen:

„TAS TARF TOCH NICHT VAHR SEIN! VAS IST TAS TENN FÜR EIN KRANKENHAUS! VERFLUCHTE UNFÄHIGE UNT SELBSTSÜCHTIGE HEILER. OH! TAS VIRT SICH ABER ÄNTERN, IHR SOLLT MIR GLAUBEN! SCHREIB AUF, TAVIT, TAS VIRST TU IN TEINER ZEITUNG SCHREIBEN! VIR SINT VEGEN TIESES CORNELIUS FUTGE VON UNFÄHIGEN UMGEBEN! ÜBRIGENS TENKE ICH ERNSTHAFT TARAN, IHN TESVEGEN NACH ASKABAN ZU SCHICKEN, TASS ER VÄHRENT TIESER GANZEN JAHRE TEM LANT NACHTEILICH GEVESEN IST, INTEM ER KEINE AUROREN AUSGEBILTET UNT EIN ERBÄRMLICHES KRANKENHAUSYSTEM EINGERICHTET HAT!"

„Ruhe, Neil!", sagte die andere Stimme im Zimmer. „Ich sehe, wie dein Sohn die Tür leicht aufgemacht hat und es nicht wagt einzutreten. Tritt herein, mein Junge! Ist meine Tochter bei dir?"

„Guten Abend, Mr Lovegood. Ja, sie ist hier", sagte Mark, indem er die Tür weiter aufmachte. „Übrigens auch Harry."

„Herein, herein!", sagte Mr Lovegood. „Neil, du solltest deinen Trank einnehmen, damit du richtig sprechen kannst. Dieses Zungenproblem ist sehr ärgerlich, wenn man das verstehen will, was du sagst."

Im Zimmer standen zwei Betten einander gegenüber. In einem befand sich halb sitzend, halb liegend, Mr Lovegood, ein kleiner etwa vierzig Jahre alter Mann mit braunen Haaren und blauen Augen. Offensichtlich war sein Bein gebrochen und er hatte einige Wunden. Onkel Neil ging auf und ab im Raum und trug eine beeindruckende Binde, die vom rechten Arm zur Schulter ging, und hatte eine breite Narbe auf der Wange, die ihm die untere Lippe aufgebrochen zu haben schien und vielleicht auch die Zunge, was seine Ausspracheschwierigkeiten erklärte. Er setzte sich wütend auf einen Sessel neben Mr Lovegoods Bett. Alle drei Jugendlichen näherten sich vorsichtig.

„Na denn! Kommt herein!", sagte Mr Lovegood. „Neil ist für seine Wutanfälle ziemlich bekannt, aber er wird keinem was antun, jedenfalls nicht Kindern."

„Wie geht es dir, Dad?", fragte Luna.

„Sehe ich so aus, als würde es mir schlecht gehen?", antwortete David Lovegood lächelnd. „Sieh uns an, wir sind in Hochform! Und Neils Stimmbänder laufen gut und er lässt jeden davon profitieren."

Mr Lovegood hatte angefangen zu lächeln.

„Aber du siehst wunderschön aus! So schön wie deine Mutter. Schade, dass du diesen Ball wegen solch einer Kleinigkeit verpasst hast."

Luna trug nämlich einen roten Tanzumhang, den sie für den Ball angezogen hatte.

„Geht es dir gut, Onkel Neil?", fragte Harry etwas zögernd.

„Ja, es geht", antwortete Neil Evans, der sich beruhigt zu haben schien und seine normale Stimme wieder gefunden hatte. „Ich hätte diese Lestrange aber gerne erwürgt. Nach dem, was sie Sirius und so vielen armen Leuten angetan hat, hat sie unsere kleine Tochter angreifen wollen. Molly hat sich dazwischen gestellt und ist, Gott sei Dank, nur am Rücken verletzt. Habt ihr Nachrichten von Tonks, Kinder? Hier will keiner was sagen und die Arme hat wegen dieser drei simultanen Angriffe ganz bestimmt gelitten."

„Nein", log Mark. „Wir wissen nichts. Aber offenbar hat sie überlebt."

„Das ist eine gute Sache", sagte Onkel Neil. „Wie auch immer sind sie für nichts hierhin gekommen! Sie halten mich wirklich für einen Dummkopf. Sie glaubten, dass ich den Spiegel am gleichen Ort lassen würde wie letztes Jahr? Pah! Sie wissen doch nicht, mit wem sie es zu tun haben."

„Du hast den Spiegel der Schatten umgestellt?", fragte Harry.

„Woher kennst _du_ seinen Namen?", fragte Neil Evans plötzlich. „Du bist ja deines Vaters Ebenbild. Man hätte vermuten sollen, dass du das untersuchen würdest. Tja, es ist ja nicht schlimm, da David in einer kommenden Sonderausgabe darüber reden sollte. Es nützt nichts, das der Öffentlichkeit zu verschweigen, wenn unsere Feinde Bescheid wissen. Ich hoffe, du wirst nicht versuchen, dich ihm zu nähern, dieser Spiegel ist gefährlich. Du weißt vielleicht, aus welchem Grund?"

„Wir haben eine kleine Idee darüber", antwortete Luna.

Neil Evans warf Luna einen schiefen Blick zu.

„Na denn, Neil!", sagte Mr Lovegood. „Du kannst wohl vermuten, dass Harry und Luna den Spiegel gemeinsam studiert haben. Es ist unmöglich, diese Recherchen allein zu machen."

„Natürlich", sagte Neil mit bitterer Stimme. „Manchmal bedauere ich es, kein Unsäglicher mehr zu sein und nicht mehr vermeiden zu können, dass sich diese Infos im ganzen Land verbreiten. Tja, ich verabscheue es jetzt jedoch, meinen Kindern manche Dinge zu verschweigen. Ich glaube, ich fange nun an, zu viel mit ihnen zu reden. Man hat mich während so vieler Jahre daran gehindert zu reden, dass ich jetzt umso mehr spreche."

„Natürlich nicht!", sagte Mr Lovegood. „Du sprichst Unsinn, du bist immer noch schockiert."

Mr Lovegood drehte sich dann zu Harry um.

„Komm bitte näher heran, Harry!", sagte er zu ihm. „Ich habe noch nicht die Ehre gehabt, dich kennen zu lernen, und ich muss doch den festen Freund meiner Tochter befragen... Nützt nichts, mich zu kneifen, Luna, heute hat man mir reichlich genug weh getan! Ich möchte wissen, wie er dich ein ganzes Fläschchen Enthüllo austrinken lassen konnte."

Harry wollte antworten, aber er wusste nicht, was er diesem Wortangriff gegenüber sagen konnte.

„Hör mal auf ihn zu belästigen, Dad!", sagte Luna. „Ich wiederhole es noch einmal für dich, dass ich es bin, die es ausgetrunken hat, ohne dass Harry eingreifen konnte."

„Oh! Was für eine Spielverderberin bist du, mein Töchterchen", sagte Mr Lovegood lächelnd. „Es ist meine Pflicht, den festen Freund meiner Tochter zu belästigen, und du erlaubst mir nicht mal diesen Gefallen. Ich sagte das nur, um ein wenig zu scherzen! Natürlich habe ich nichts gegen Harry, meine Süße, er sieht charmant aus. Ich hoffe nur, dass er die mythischen Wutanfälle seines Onkels nicht geerbt hat. Ich erinnere mich daran, wie er während unseres vierten Jahres in Hogwarts so sehr geschrien hatte, dass ein Stein von der Decke unseres Schlafsaals heruntergefallen war und Perseus Bemay beinahe getroffen hätte."

Onkel Neil fing an, leise zu lachen.

„Das stimmt!", sagte er. „Ich erinnere mich an seinen Gesichtsausdruck an jenem Tag. Gerade nachher hat er in einem anderen Schlafsaal schlafen wollen."

„Na, da haben wir's!", bemerkte Mr Lovegood. „Es ist immer das Gleiche, nach einem starken Wutanfall bricht er immer in lautes Gelächter aus."

In jenem Augenblick betrat Tante Selene das Zimmer mit Fanely, die keine Nachwirkungen zu erleiden schien, in den Armen. Sie hatte kurze schwarze Haare und grüne Augen. Ihre Metamorphmaguskraft schien sich entwickelt zu haben.

„Mark! Mark! Mark!", wiederholte sie, indem sie sich an den Hals ihres Bruders hängen wollte.

„Hallo Schwesterchen!", sagte Mark und nahm sie in seine Arme. „Es scheint, dass bei dir alles gut geht?"

Fanely fing an zu lachen und schaute Harry mit einem breiten Lächeln, dann drehte sie sich zu Luna um und machte den Mund weit auf.

„OH!", rief sie aus. „Schön!"

Sofort verwandelte sich Fanely. Sie hatte lange blonde Haare und blaue Augen so wie ein Gesicht, das dem von Luna ähnlich war. Alle lachten auf.

„Mein Schatz", sagte Mr Lovegood zu seiner Tochter, „ich glaube, dass du einen neuen Fan hast."

„Wenn sie ein wenig die Gleiche bleiben würde, würde ich es nicht beklagen", sagte Tante Selene. „Wenn sie mich im Kindergarten des Krankenhauses nicht wiedererkannt hätte, dann hätte _ich_ sie nicht wiedererkannt. Diese Fähigkeit hat nicht nur Vorteile."

Sie nahm ihre Tochter wieder in ihre Arme und drehte sich dann zu Harry, Luna und Mark um.

„Die Besuche sind zu Ende, Kinder", fuhr sie fort. „Wir werden nach Hause zurückkehren müssen. Da wir heute Donnerstag haben, hat euch Professor Dumbledore erlaubt, bis zum Wochenende im Ministerium zu bleiben, damit ihr nah bei euren Familien bleiben könnt. Und ich bin sicher, dass ihr morgen Molly, Arthur und Percy besuchen möchtet. Wir werden Remus besuchen, bevor wir weggehen."

„Wo haben sie Remus untergebracht?", fragte Neil.

„Hm... Weißt du, Liebling, es wäre besser, wenn du dich hinlegen würdest."

„Wo ist er?"

„Oh! Mach dir keine Sorgen, er liegt in einem ganz gemütlichen Zimmer. Neben dem Zimmer der Longbottoms."

„WIE BITTE!? DU MEINST, DASS SIE IHN FÜR JEMANDEN, DER DEN GEIST VERLOREN HAT, ODER FÜR EINEN GEFÄHRLICHEN VERRÜCKTEN HALTEN!"

„Bitte, Schatz, beruhige dich! Immerhin haben sie es angenommen, ihn nicht zu fesseln."

„DENN DU HAST IHNEN NOCH DAZU GESAGT, IHN NICHT ZU FESSELN, WEIL SIE DAS SONST GETAN HÄTTEN!"

Fanely fing an, laut zu weinen.

„Siehst du! Du hast ihr Angst gemacht!", sagte Tante Selene. „Die Heiler fürchten sich vor dem, was sie nicht kennen! Es ist schwierig, die Mentalitäten zu ändern!"

„Das stimmt wohl!", sagte Mr Lovegood. „An ihrer Stelle wäre es nicht Lupin gewesen, den ich gefesselt hätte, sondern dich, Neil. Ich würde mich zu sehr davor fürchten, dass du mich erwürgst. Ihr solltet besser weggehen, Kinder, bevor Neil die Decke auf unsere Köpfe fallen lässt."

„Ich hoffe jedoch, dass die Ministeriumsangestellten das Nötige getan haben, was den Antiapparierschild betrifft", murrte Onkel Neil. „Ich will nicht, dass die Kinder ohne diesen Schild dort schlafen."

„Das ist getan worden, Schatz, mach dir keine Sorgen. Und die Beförderung durch Portschlüssel kann nur durch die Eingangshalle jedes Stocks und unter strenger Kontrolle erfolgen. Gehen wir, Kinder, wir werden morgen zurückkehren."

Sie gingen in den Gang hinaus, wo die anderen Schüler von Hogwarts so wie Bill, Fleur, Fred und George auf sie warteten.

„Ich hoffe, dass keiner von euch eurer Familie von Tonks' Fall erzählt hat?", fragte Tante Selene. „Ich habe den Arzt gefragt, ob wir sie heute besuchen könnten, aber offenbar muss sie sich einer Menge Prüfungen unterziehen. Wenn wir Remus besuchen werden, werden wir mehr Auskünfte erhalten, hoffe ich. Und ich habe darum gebeten, dass du deine Eltern auch besuchen darfst, Neville, und sie sind einverstanden."

Alle begaben sich zu Professor Lupins Zimmer, davon beruhigt, dass alle Eltern gleich geheilt sein würden, aber von Tonks' Unglück bekümmert.

„Wir sollen nicht lange bleiben", sagte Tante Selene, indem sie an die Tür klopfte. „Auch Remus muss sich erholen. Er hat ziemlich schwere Flüche erlitten."

Tante Selene machte die Tür auf.

„Oh, Hallo an alle", sagte Professor Lupin, der auf seinem Bett lag. „Ich bin froh, Sie zu sehen. Dieses Zimmer ist etwas traurig, wenn man ganz allein ist."

„Ich habe gedacht, dass Ihnen ein Besuch gut tun würde", sagte Tante Selene. „Aber wir können nicht lange bleiben."

„Ich verstehe wohl! Umso mehr, dass ich nun einige Schwierigkeiten hätte, Mark zu folgen."

Lupin drehte sich zu Mark um.

„Mit allem, was ihm geschieht, sollte er lieber nicht ohne Überwachung herumlaufen. Und ich kann die schmutzige Arbeit an seiner Stelle nicht mehr tun. Es ist ja schade, die Landschaft mit diesem Schriftzug beschädigt haben zu müssen. Aber es ist mir lieber, das zu tun, als es von Mark getan zu sehen."

„Übrigens", sagte Mark, „habe ich keine Zeit gehabt, Ihnen zu danken."

„Oh, das ist doch nichts!", antwortete Lupin. „Jemand musste es ja tun. Mit dem, was geschehen ist, werden wir darüber nachdenken müssen, was du tun wirst, Mark. Die Tatsache, dass sie deinen Vater so angegriffen haben, ändert die Sache völlig. Wenn du den Todessern verzeihst, so wird es wirklich verdächtig sein."

„Wir haben Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken", sagte Tante Selene. „Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen darum, Remus. Wir kehren nächsten Montag nach Hogwarts zurück und wir werden Sie morgen wieder besuchen. Wir müssen jetzt gehen. Die Besucherstunde ist vorbei."

„Natürlich. Gehen Sie nur!", sagte Lupin. „Übrigens, wenn ihr mir morgen eine dieser köstlichen Nacktschnecken mitbringen könntet", sagte er weiter zu Fred und George, „so wäre ich euch auf ewig dankbar. Das wird die Heiler noch mehr beängstigen, sie fürchten sich schon vor mir."

„Wir werden Ihnen einen ganzen Karton mitbringen", antwortete Fred lächelnd.

„Das wird uns eine wahre Freude sein", fügte George hinzu.

„Ich warte ungeduldig darauf", sagte Lupin. „Bis morgen!"

„Bis morgen", antworteten sie alle gleichzeitig.

Sie schlossen die Tür wieder hinter sich.

„Neville, du darfst deine Eltern zwei Minuten lang besuchen. Wir werden draußen auf dich warten, aber sei schnell, weil..."

„Hallo ihr alle!", sagte Tonks, indem sie überall hinsprang. „Oh, ich kenne euch doch alle! Ich habe euch irgendwo gesehen! Ich bin mir sicher."

„Nymphadora, geht es dir gut?", fragte Tante Selene.

„Ob es mir gut geht?", sagte Tonks mit einem glänzenden Blick. „Aber wer bist du ja denn? _Ich_ heiße Nymphading! Jep, Ma'm! Ist das nicht ein wunderbarer Vorname? Übrigens ist jeder auf meinen Vorname neidisch, weil es der Schönste auf der Welt ist. Es gibt sogar manche, die mir 'ne Menge Flüche zugeworfen haben, jo! Sie sind alle auf meinen Vorname neidisch."

Tonks fing an, alle mit weit geöffneten Augen anzustarren. Und stoppte vor Harry.

„Wow!", rief sie aus. „Deine Narbe ist voll super! Wie heißt du noch mal?"

„Ich bin's, Harry, Tonks!"

Tonks brach in lautes Gelächter aus.

„Harrytonks? Das ist wohl der lächerlichste Vorname, den ich je gehört habe!", sagte sie losprustend. „Weißt du was, Harrytonks? Na, ich bin neidisch auf deine voll super Narbe. Wenn man neidisch ist, so macht man es wie die anderen Neidischen und man wirkt total voll mächtige Flüche wie das: CRUCIO!"

Harry fiel vor Furcht auf den Boden, während Tonks wieder auflachte.

„PAH! Du hast Angst gehabt! Aber ich habe nicht mal meinen Zauberstab! Weißt du, warum?"

Harry zeigte, dass er es nicht wusste.

„Weil mein Sicherungskasten voll durchgebrannt ist! Das klingt unglaublich, aber ich schwöre dir, dass es richtig ist, das ist der Herr, der zu uns läuft, der es mir gesagt hat!"

„Miss Tonks, es wird Zeit, mir zu folgen", sagte der Heiler, indem er ihren Arm ergriff.

„Wer ist aber dieser Tonks, von dem du seit einiger Zeit redest? Man würde glauben, das wäre jemand, der so aufspringt, schau mal: Tonks, tonks, tonks, tonks..."

Tonks befreite sich vom Heiler und fing an, den Gang entlang zu springen, während ihr Krankenpfleger nachliefen.

„Tschüss, Harrytonks. Bis nachher!"

Alle schauten still hinterher, wie sich Tonks entfernte, und waren traurig, sie in solch einem Zustand zu sehen. Die Tröstung, die davon verursacht wurde, ihre Verwandten gesund zu sehen, schien plötzlich ausgelöscht zu sein.


	53. Eine Nacht im Ministerium

Hallo an alle! Hier ist das neue Kapitel von meiner Übersetzung aus dem Französischen: Harry Potter et le Miroir des Ombres. Gabrielle Lavande verdankt ihr diese Geschichte, Verliebtindich die fehlerfreie Übersetzung, und Euch verdanke ich die Reviews, also vielen Dank an alle!

 **Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört zu J.K. Rowling bis auf Neil, Selene und Fanely Evans, die zu Gabrielle Lavande gehören.

 **Spoiler:** Die ersten fünf Bände.

 **Harry Potter und der Spiegel der Schatten:**

Kapitel 53: Eine Nacht im Ministerium:

Nach einer langen Minute völliger Stille, versuchte Tante Selene vergeblich, ihre Schüler zu trösten. Sie forderte Neville auf seine Eltern zu besuchen, bevor sie weggingen, während alle im Gang warteten.

„Das kann nicht wahr sein! Das ist nicht möglich!", murmelte Hermine.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen!", sagte Ron. „Sie werden ein Mittel finden, um sie zu heilen."

„Nein... Tja, ja! Ich hoffe, dass du Recht hast."

„Wir sollten einen Heiler um mehr Details bitten", sagte Tante Selene. „Gehen wir zum Heiler, der versuchte, sie einzuholen. Er wird uns vielleicht mehr darüber sagen können."

Sie sahen den Heiler, der aus einem der Zimmer kam, und sie stürzten zu ihm.

„Bitte, wir machen uns Sorgen", bat Tante Selene. „Die Eltern dieser Kinder sind dank dieser Frau gerettet worden. Sie möchten Nachrichten haben."

„Reden Sie von Miss Tonks?", fragte den Heiler. „Ich fürchte wohl, dass ihr Fall leider irreversibel ist. Es tut mir Leid. Wegen dieser Angriffe hat sie einen Teil von sich selbst verloren. Die Opfer solcher Grausamkeiten werden gewöhnlich nur noch zum Schatten ihres Selbsts und vertiefen sich in eine tiefe Stummheit. Doch Miss Tonks reagiert unerwartet. Wir denken, dass es ihre Metamorphmagusfähigkeit ist, die sie in diesen Zustand hat geraten lassen. Leider haben wir kein Heilmittel dagegen."

„Danke", sagte Tante Selene bitter.

Neville kam in jenem Augenblick aus dem Zimmer seiner Eltern.

„Wir können gehen. Sie schliefen gerade. Ich habe sie nicht wecken wollen."

„Dann gehen wir", antwortete Professor Evans. „Fred! George! Aus Sicherheitsgründen sollt ihr lieber mit uns zurückkehren."

Alle verabschiedeten sich von Bill und Fleur, die in der Gegenrichtung gingen, dann gingen sie weiter. Während sie durch die Gänge des Krankenhauses liefen, herrschte eine gespannte Stille. Am Ende des letzten Ganges glänzten die Blitze der Journalisten sehr.

„Wir müssen in die Eingangshalle des Krankenhauses zurückkehren, um den Portschlüssel zu benutzen. Keiner darf vor den Journalisten stehen bleiben. Ignoriert sie bitte völlig und versammelt euch schnell um den Portschlüssel."

Als sie die Eingangshalle betraten, zog Selene eine Fernbedienung aus ihrer Tasche, während die Journalisten schrien, um ein Interview zu bekommen.

„Ein Finger darauf und seid bitte schnell. Alles in Ordnung? Los geht's."

In der nächsten Sekunde erkannte Harry die Eingangshalle vom neunten Stock des Zaubereiministeriums wieder. Er hatte den Eindruck, zurück nach Hause zu kehren.

„Sind Sie es?", fragte Moody. „Ich habe auf Sie gewartet. Seit einer Weile apparieren die Hauselfen von Hogwarts hin und zurück, um all Ihre Sachen zu bringen. Ich verabscheue es."

„Tut mir Leid, ich bin es, die sie darum gebeten hat, die Sachen meiner Schüler hierher zu schicken", antwortete Tante Selene. „Aber ich hatte sie nicht darum gebeten, mir ALLE Sachen der Kinder zu bringen. Das ist reiner Unsinn! Tja, ich hätte es erwarten sollen, sie handeln ständig übertrieben. Lasst uns jetzt die Organisation eures Aufenthalts hier besprechen. Jungs, ihr werdet alle im Wohnzimmer schlafen, denn in Harrys und Marks Zimmer wäre es wahrscheinlich zu eng für euch. Was die Mädels betrifft, werdet ihr im Wohnzimmer der Quartiere der Weasleys. Die Elfen sollen euch Feldbetten aufgebaut haben. Wir werden in meinem Esszimmer essen. Ihr habt die gleiche Ausgangssperre wie in Hogwarts und dürft nicht in den Gängen herumlaufen, ohne einem Auror oder mir Bescheid zu sagen."

„Wir sind nicht betroffen, vermute ich, Mrs Evans?", fragte Fred. „Denn wir müssen unsere Geschäfte draußen leiten, wissen Sie."

„Auch wenn ihr volljährig seid, würdet ihr noch eine Ausgangssperre verdienen", sagte Tante Selene. „Jedoch seid ihr frei auszugehen, ohne irgendjemandem Bescheid zu sagen, und an der nächsten Ecke getötet zu werden. Übrigens glaube ich wohl, dass unsere Gegner seit eurem berühmten Feuerwerk in Hogwarts auf euch sauer sind. Neigt ihr immer noch dazu, ohne einen Auroren draußen spazierenzugehen?"

„Ich glaube, dass wir es schließlich entbehren könnten", sagte George.

„Das hatte ich erwartet. Also helft mir bitte in der Küche und deckt den Tisch, während die anderen ihre Sachen aufräumen."

„Wir sind ja keine Elfen!", empörte sich Fred.

„Und ich auch nicht!", antwortete Tante Selene lauter. „Und schnell, wenn ihr nicht wollt, dass ich euch als Versuchskaninchen für meine nächsten Experimente meiner Zaubertränke benutze."

Harry und die anderen gingen zu den Wohnzimmern, die ihnen als Schlafsäle dienen würden, und fingen an, ihre Sachen aufzuräumen.

„Das gibt einem echt den Eindruck, im Urlaub zu sein!", rief Dean aus. „Als würden wir campen, außer, dass man nicht nur das Nötigste mitgebracht hat. Ich fasse es nicht, sie haben sogar die Bonbons mitgebracht, die ich unter meiner Matratze lege."

„Die Umstände machen trotzdem, dass es weniger lustig ist", sagte Neville. „Arme Tonks! Sie wollte so sehr was Gutes tun."

Alle schienen in ihre Gedanken vertieft zu sein, als jemand an die Tür klopfte und sie ein wenig aufmachte.

„Dürfen wir herein?", fragte Ginny. „Wir sind mit dem Aufräumen fertig! Und das Essen wird erst in zehn Minuten fertig sein."

Die Mädchen betraten das Wohnzimmer und setzten sich auf die verschiedenen Feldbetten.

„Eigentlich sind wir gekommen, um von deinem Fall zu reden, Mark", sagte Luna. „Je früher desto besser."

„Ich habe eben daran gedacht", sagte Mark. „Und ich denke, dass ich ohne Probleme weiter machen kann. Malfoy hatte mich gewarnt, dass die Todesser manchmal Gewalt nutzen, um die Leute Dinge verstehen zu lassen. Ich denke, dass es irgendwie das ist, was sie meinem Vater haben tun wollen, und wenn ich das so verstehe, kann ich weiter machen. Ich muss nur glaubwürdig sein."

„Das ist trotzdem riskant", griff Susan ein. „Tja, ich meine... ich verzeihe nicht so einfach jemandem, dass er meinen Vater angegriffen hat, auch wenn es Gründe dafür gibt."

„Na, dann werde ich so tun, als würde ich es am Anfang übel nehmen", sagte Mark. „Ich bin sicher, dass Malfoy versuchen wird, mich zu seinem Klan zurückzubringen."

„Du bist nicht mehr glaubwürdig", sagte Hermine ernsthaft. „Ich frage mich, ob du es für sie je gewesen bist, sei es nur eine einzige Sekunde lang. Ich bin ganz sicher, dass sie von Anfang an alles wussten."

Alle drehten sich zu Hermine um.

„Was erzählst du denn da?", rief Ron aus. „Seit dem Anfang ermutigst du Mark, diese Komödie weiter zu spielen. Wir haben alles getan, damit es funktioniert und selbst Malfoy ist davon überzeugt."

„Das glaubst du, aber findet ihr jetzt nicht, dass Malfoy Mark zu schnell unter seine Fittiche genommen hat?"

Es herrschte Stille im Raum.

„Ich habe aber manche Auskünfte dank diesem bekommen! Wir haben Knutbert Mockeridges Mord in November verhindern können. Und vorher konnte ich mit Dumbledore von manchen Dingen reden."

„Und seit einer Weile gibt es das Dunkle Mal über London und du hast nicht Bescheid gewusst", bemerkte Hermine. „Warum, deiner Meinung nach? Das ist, weil sie dir gar nicht vertrauen."

„Wir hatten nicht daran gedacht. Aber das, was du sagst, stimmt", sagte Harry. „Du wirst aufhören müssen, mit Malfoy zu verkehren."

„ICH VERSTEHE DAS BLOSS NICHT! WIR KÖNNEN DOCH NICHT _JETZT_ GANZ AUFHÖREN, WÄHREND ICH KAUM ANFANGE, VON MALFOY GERN GESEHEN ZU WERDEN."

„Hör zu! Es nützt nichts, dich zu ärgern", sagte Luna, indem sie versuchte, Mark zu beruhigen. „Wir werden ruhig darüber reden müssen und über die Folgen unserer Taten nachdenken."

„Das Abendessen ist fertig!", rief Tante Selenes Stimme hinter der Tür.

„Wir werden morgen wieder darüber reden. Wir haben das ganze Wochenende, um daran zu denken."

Sie standen auf und begaben sich alle zum Esszimmer für das Abendessen. Tante Selene bediente sie alle mit Erbsen und dann fingen alle ihr Essen an, indem sie von der Gesundheit ihrer eigenen Eltern sprachen.

„Übrigens, Mark! Ich möchte dich um etwas bitten", sagte Tante Selene, während sie ihr Fleisch schnitt.

„Ja, was ist los, Mum?", fragte Mark, der seine Erbsen aufaß.

„Ich bin nicht daran gewöhnt, dir zu sagen, was du tun musst, aber ich möchte, dass du damit aufhörst, mit Draco Malfoy zu verkehren."

Die Gespräche zwischen den Schülern stoppten plötzlich.

„Aber warum?", fragte Mark.

„Weil dich jemand mit Harry gesehen hat und weil du daher nicht mehr sagen kannst, dass du ihn hasst", sagte Hermine, indem sie auf ihren Teller schaute.

Tante Selene legte dann ihr Besteck wieder.

„Das ist sehr unhöflich von dir, Hermine, an einem Gespräch teilzunehmen, das nur meinen Sohn und mich betrifft."

„Entschuldigen Sie, Professor", murmelte Hermine und hob nicht den Kopf.

„Ein Glück für dich, dass wir nicht in der Schule sind, ich hätte dir Punkte abziehen müssen. Nun gut!"

Tante Selene drehte sich ihrem Sohn zu.

„Wie auch immer hat Hermine Recht", fügte sie hinzu. „All diese Fotografen in der Eingangshalle haben Fotos von dir mit Harry aufgenommen. Die Feinde werden wissen, dass du dich sehr gut mit deinem Cousin verstehst. Es nützt nichts mehr, diese Komödie zu spielen."

„Aber...", griff Mark ein.

„Schluss damit. Du weißt sehr wohl, dass es eine Sicherheitsfrage ist. Sobald jeder mit dem Essen fertig ist, werdet ihr direkt ins Bett gehen. Es wird schon spät und morgen müssen wir zurück zum St.-Mungo."

Das Essen verlief ganz still weiter und, nachdem sie den Tisch abgedeckt hatten und sich eine gute Nacht gewünscht hatten, fand jeder sein Zimmer wieder. Kaum waren sie eingetreten, als das Gespräch umso heftiger wieder anfing.

„Was für ein wunderbarer Abend", meinte Ron. „Wir brauchen nicht mal mehr darüber zu entscheiden, was Mark tun soll oder nicht. Professor Evans hat an unserer Stelle entschieden."

„Er ist ja ihr Sohn", bemerkte Neville. „Sie hat das sicher nur zu seinem Vorteil machen wollen."

„Wenn sie es zu meinem Vorteil machen wollte, so hätte sie das früher tun sollen", murrte Mark. „Seit dem Anfang weiß sie, was los ist. Und ich bin in Slytherin gelandet, um so gut zu helfen wie ich es konnte."

„Das Schlimmste ist die Art und Weise, wie auffällig sich Hermine verhalten hat", sagte Harry. „Was ist bloß mit ihr los?"

„Ich weiß nicht", seufzte Ron. „Seitdem wir vom Krankenhaus zurückgekehrt sind, ist sie nicht mehr so wie vorher."

„Ins Bett! Sofort, ich will euch nicht mehr hören!", sagte Tante Selene, indem sie das Wohnzimmer betrat. „Wollt ihr, dass ich euch den Mund zuhexe?"

Tante Selene löschte alle Lampen herum mit einer Bewegung ihres Zauberstabs.

„Hey, warten Sie mal!", rief Neville aus. „Ich habe noch keine Zeit gehabt, meinen Pyjama anzuzimmm... Mmm..."

„Ich hatte Sie gewarnt, Mr Longbottom!", sagte Tante Selene. „Sie werden Ihren Pyjama ganz ohne Schwierigkeiten unter dem Licht der Kerze hinter der Schutzwand anziehen können. Der Zauber wird in einer Stunde nicht mehr wirken."

Hierauf wagte keiner mehr zu reden und jeder legte sich in einer völligen Stille ins Bett.

„Harry? Harry?"

„TONKS?", fragte Harry.

Harry befand sich wieder in einer Umgebung, die ihm bekannt war. Dunkel und eisig, wie jene, in die er gewöhnlich ging, wenn er mit seinen Eltern kommunizierte.

„Harry, behalte den Spiegel bei dir. Bringe mich zurück ins Leben. Nimm mit Dumbledore Kontakt auf und wir werden herauskommen können."

„WIR? TONKS! WAS SOLL ICH TUN?"

„Morgen um genau 11:30 Uhr! Vergiss nicht."

„TONKS! TONKS!"

Harry sprang aus dem Schlaf hoch. Ein blendendes Licht kam aus seinem Rucksack.

„DAS KANN NICHT WAHR SEIN! TONKS, KEHREN SIE ZURÜCK!"

Harry stürzte zu seinem Rucksack, doch das Licht war schon erloschen. Ron machte das Licht an.

„Was ist los? Warum schreist du so?", fragte er.

„Tonks hat durch den Spiegel mit mir Kontakt aufgenommen!", rief Harry aus.

„Das kann aber nicht wahr sein, da ihn Dumbledore verhext hat. Und was würde Tonks im Spiegel machen?", fragte Ron.

„Worüber sprecht ihr?", murrte Dean schläfrig.

„Du verstehst doch nicht!", sprach Harry fort. „Sie hat einen Teil ihrer Seele verloren! Überlege mal, Ron. Du bist in der gleichen Lage gewesen. Wir können sie retten!"

„Könntet ihr deutlicher sein?", sagte Mark, indem er sich die Augen rieb.

„Was ist denn dieses ganze Getöse?", fragte Tante Selene, die im Nachthemd eintrat.

„Tante Selene! Tonks hat mit mir gesprochen", sagte Harry, indem er ihr den Spiegel zeigte. „Sie hat mich darum gebeten, mit Dumbledore Kontakt aufzunehmen."

„Ruhe, Harry!", sagte Tante Selene. „Dieser Spiegel dürfte nicht länger funktionieren."

„Aber er funktioniert, das versichere ich dir! Ich habe Licht daraus kommen sehen."

„Ach, dann war es das, was glänzte?", griff Neville ein. „Ich hatte eben einen komischen Traum über meine Eltern, und als ich erwacht bin, habe ich den Rucksack glänzen sehen."

Harry sah seine Tante, die von dem, was sie gerade erfahren hatte, völlig überrascht aussah, verzweifelt an.

„Ich nehme sofort mit Dumbledore Kontakt auf!", sagte Tante Selene.


	54. Die Rückkehr der Schatten

Hallo an alle! Hier ist das neue Kapitel von meiner Übersetzung aus dem Französischen: Harry Potter et le Miroir des Ombres. Gabrielle Lavande hat die Geschichte geschrieben und Verliebtindich hat meine Übersetzung korrigiert, also Danke an die beiden. :-)

 **Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört zu J.K. Rowling bis auf Neil, Selene und Fanely Evans, die zu Gabrielle Lavande gehören.

 **Spoiler:** Die ersten fünf Bände.

 **Harry Potter und der Spiegel der Schatten:**

Kapitel 54: Die Rückkehr der Schatten:

„Tonks wird gerettet werden und...", rief Harry aus.

Er hielt inne und sah Neville fragend an.

„Neville! Erzähle mir von deinem Traum."

„Aber warum?", sagte Neville errötend.

„Weil deine Eltern zurückkehren werden können, wenn es ist, was ich denke!"

„Zurückkehren?", erstaunte sich Neville. „In meinem Traum stand ich an einem dunklen Ort und ich hörte, wie mir meine Mutter sagte 'wir werden versuchen, zurückzukehren'."

Harry sah Ron an, dann lächelten beide zusammen.

„Ich hole die Mädels", sagte Ron. „Sie werden sauer auf uns sein, wenn wir ihnen nicht Bescheid sagen."

Ron ging eilig aus dem Wohnzimmer hinaus.

„Wäre es möglich, uns die Lage zu erklären?", fragte Dean.

„Das ist etwas schwierig", sagte Harry. „Aber wenn alles so geschieht wie ich es denke, so werden morgen Tonks und Nevilles Eltern geheilt werden."

„Seit Jahren sind meine Eltern in diesem Zustand, Harry", sagte Neville. „Es gibt kein Heilmittel."

„Es gibt eines, Neville", sagte Harry, indem er sich ihm näherte. „Ich hoffe, dass es klappen wird!"

„Ich habe gerade Dumbledores Antwort bekommen", sagte Tante Selene. „Er trifft uns morgen um 10:00 Uhr im St.-Mungo."

In diesem Augenblick trat Ron ein, von den Mädchen gefolgt, die ihre Nachthemden immer noch anhatten.

„Na gut, womit haben wir die Ehre verdient, um drei Uhr morgens so plötzlich aufgeweckt zu werden?", fragte Ginny gähnend.

Nach langen Erklärungen über den Spiegel und die mögliche Heilung von Tonks und von den Longbottoms erzählte Harry schließlich von seinem Traum.

„Tonks hat mir gesagt, bis 11:30 Uhr zu warten, und dann bin ich aufgewacht."

„Aber dann werden wir dadurch alle retten können?", fuhr Susan fort. „Neville, du wirst mit deinen Eltern reden können!"

„Ruhe, Susan!", griff Tante Selene ein. „Mit diesem Spiegel müssen wir sehr vorsichtig sein. Dumbledore hatte ihn unschädlich gemacht und nun funktioniert er wieder. Das, was dahinter steht, ist nicht sehr schön und ich weiß nicht, was die genauen Fähigkeiten dieses Gegenstands sind. Daher möchte ich, dass keiner bis morgen den Spiegel berührt. Ron wäre beinahe daran gestorben und ich denke, dass keiner das gleiche Schicksal erleben will."

„Glaubt mir, das ist die reine Hölle!", rief Ron aus.

„Bis dahin solltet ihr ein wenig schlafen. Morgen wird ein schwieriger Tag sein. Keiner darf seinen Verwandten von diesem Spiegel erzählen, ist das klar? Und vor allem solltet ihr nicht zu große Hoffnung fassen. Man weiß nie."

An jenem Morgen stand Harry früh auf, aber offensichtlich war er nicht der Einzige. Alle standen im gleichen Augenblick auf, als hätten sie ungeduldig auf die Morgenröte gewartet, ohne schlafen zu können. Es war sieben Uhr und die Zeiger der Standuhr schienen sich nicht nicht bewegen zu wollen. Das Frühstück hatte nichts mit dem zu tun, das er gewöhnlich in Hogwarts einnahm. Neville war besonders besorgt. Trotz der Hoffnung, die der Spiegel darstellte, wollte er mit beiden Beinen fest auf dem Boden bleiben. Er schaute auf seinen Toast, ohne ein Stück davon zu essen, und war in einen Traum vertieft.

Neun Uhr. Jeder war bereit nach St.-Mungo zu gehen und wartete in der Eingangshalle auf Professor Evans, die vorher einem Auroren von ihrer Abfahrt Bescheid sagen musste. Harry hatte seinen Spiegel in ein dünnes Kästchen aus Holz gelegt, das er dicht bei sich hielt, und schaute zu Neville, der weit von den anderen an der Wand stehen blieb.

„Ich hoffe, dass es klappen wird", murmelte Ginny. „Armer Neville, er würde es nicht überstehen."

Die Tür des Aufzugs öffnete sich.

„Es wird Zeit zu gehen", sagte Selene Evans. „Wir werden zuerst zu euren Eltern gehen und dann werden wir Tonks besuchen. Gehen wir. Neville, kommst du zu uns?"

Neville näherte sich dem Portschlüssel, ohne einmal zu antworten, und legte die Hand auf den Stuhl. Tante Selene sah ihn liebevoll an und legte die Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Gehen wir?", fragte sie ihn.

Neville lächelte ein wenig, dann wurden sie in die Eingangshalle des Krankenhauses gebracht.

Die Journalisten schienen die Nacht dort verbracht zu haben. Es hatte noch einmal sehr geblitzt und alle liefen mit eiligen Schritten zum langen Gang. Alle gingen in die verschiedenen Zimmer ihrer Eltern, Dean begab sich zum Zimmer von Professor Lupin und Hermine wollte zu Tonks gehen.

„Du solltest sie nicht besuchen, während sie in solch einem Zustand ist", sagte Tante Selene als Versuch, sie davon zu halten.

„Sie hat niemanden", antwortete Hermine. „Ich muss sie sehen... tja... ich meine, es muss doch jemand bei ihr bleiben."

Auch wenn er froh war, seinen Onkel und die Weasleys in Hochform wiederzusehen, war Harrys Geist woanders. Die Nacktschnecke allein, die aus Versehen in den Gipsverband, den Percy am Fuß hatte, gesteckt worden war, konnte ihn den Einsatz des Tages eine Sekunde lang vergessen lassen.

„WAS IST ES BLOSS? MEIN BEIN ERWEICHT! ES IST GANZ WEICH DRINNEN!"

„Es ist so weich wie im Inneren deines Schädels, Percy!", meinte Fred.

„Wie schade! Eine so leckere Pfefferminznacktschnecke", erwiderte sein Zwillingsbruder. „Zumindest wird der Heiler weniger Schwierigkeiten haben, den Fußgeruch unseres Bruders zu ertragen, da die Nacktschnecke nun darin zerdrückt wurde."

„ES BEWEGT SICH ABER NOCH!"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen!", sagte George. „Sie wird ersticken. Wer könnte den Geruch deiner Füße überleben?"

Jemand klopfte.

„Herein", sagte Mrs Weasley.

„Es scheint, dass es hier viel Aufregung gibt", rief Dumbledore aus. „Sie scheinen alle dazu bereit, das Krankenhaus zu verlassen."

„Sehr erfreut, Sie wieder zu sehen, Professor. Sie besuchen uns?", fragte Mr Weasley.

„Ja, ganz kurz", antwortete Dumbledore. „Ich entferne mich nicht gerne von Hogwarts, obwohl es Professor McGonagall schafft, die Schule ohne mich zu verwalten... Wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Laut der Heiler sollten wir alle morgen das Krankenhaus verlassen", sagte Mr Weasley. „Bis auf Tonks. Wir machen uns große Sorgen um sie. Wir wissen, dass ihr Fall schlimm ist, und keiner wagt es, davon zu reden."

Harry sah Dumbledore an und Letzterer lächelte ihm zu.

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Arthur!", rief Dumbledore fröhlich aus. „Tonks ist stark. Sie wird sich davon erholen. Ich glaube, dass man für sie ein Wunderheilmittel gefunden hat."

„Also sind ihre Wunden nicht so schlimm?", erstaunte sich Mrs Weasley. „Wir haben sie doch schrecklich leiden sehen. Das war ein echter Alptraum."

Mrs Weasleys Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

„Nicht doch, Molly", sagte Professor Dumbledore. „Ich sage Ihnen doch, dass es gehen wird! Es wird bald 11:00 Uhr und wir werden die liebe Tonks besuchen. Sie wird den Besuch von allen gerne haben. Die Kinder werden mir folgen, aber sie werden bald zurückkehren."

Harry, Ron und Ginny, die von der Folge der Sachen etwas beängstigt waren, gingen aus dem Zimmer, während sich Fred und George darum bemühten, die Nacktschnecke aus dem Gipsverband ihres Bruders heraus zu holen. Die Schüler folgten ihren Lehrern in den Gängen, um zu Tonks zu gelangen.

„Professor Dumbledore?"

„Ja, Harry?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Hatten Sie erwartet, dass der Spiegel wieder funktionieren könnte?"

„Ehrlich gesagt hoffte ich vor noch einigen Stunden, dass er nie wieder funktionieren würde. Aber immerhin ist es umso besser, wenn er nun wieder funktioniert, oder?"

„Ja, aber... Er ist immer noch gefährlich. Was, wenn es ein Problem geben würde?"

„Um es zu schaffen, diesen Spiegel von innen aus zu entzaubern, brauchte man die Macht mehrerer Zauber zusammen während einer ganzen Weile. Es scheint, dass sich hinter diesem Spiegel manche Dinge geändert haben, damit die Leute dort dieses Risiko eingegangen sind. Ich habe den Eindruck, dass unsere Freundin Tonks eine gewisse Verantwortung dafür trägt. Sie kennt sich sehr gut mit Ablenkungsmanövern aus."

Dumbledore blieb vor der Tür des Zimmers stehen.

„Es nützt nichts, dass wir alle zusammen eintreten. Harry und ich sollten eintreten und Sie können draußen auf uns warten."

Dumbledore klopfte an Tonks' Tür. Hermine saß neben ihr. Tonks schien im Vergleich zu ihrem Verhalten vom vorigen Tag seltsam ruhig.

„Professor Dumbledore!", rief Hermine aus.

„Guten Tag, Miss Granger. Wie geht es unserer lieben Tonks?"

„Man hat ihr was gegeben, um sie zu beruhigen", sagte Hermine, indem sie Dumbledore drängend ansah. „Sie erlebte ihren Angriff ständig wieder, indem sie Cruciatusflüche mit ihrem Löffel wirkte. Das hat mich bestürzt."

„Ich verstehe wohl, Hermine", antwortete Dumbledore. „Aber das wird besser gehen. Vertrauen Sie mir."

„Ich möchte sicher sein, dass Sie Recht haben."

„Wir werden es früh genug wissen", sagte Dumbledore. „Während ich noch daran denke: Professor McGonagall möchte, dass Sie anfangen zu üben, was ihr berufliches Projekt betrifft."

„Das merke ich mir", sagte Hermine, indem sie den Raum verließ und die Tür hinter sich schloss.

„Seltsam", murmelte Harry, der Hermines Reaktion unhöflich fand.

„Ich denke, dass Miss Granger noch schockiert ist", erwiderte Dumbledore. „Sie muss lernen, ihre Emotionen zu kontrollieren, wenn sie auf der Laufbahn weitergehen will, die sie einschlagen will."

Harry wagte es nicht, Professor Dumbledore zu fragen, was Hermines berufliches Projekt war, auch wenn Hermines Reaktionen in jenem Augenblick seltsam schienen. Das war weder der richtige Ort noch das richtige Moment dafür. Es blieben nur noch zehn Minuten bis zur von Tonks genannten Stunde.

„Du solltest den Spiegel aus seinem Kasten herausnehmen", sagte Dumbledore, indem er sich zu Tonks setzte. „Nun, wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Wow! Ist dein Bart ein echter?", antwortete Tonks mit schwacher Stimme, als stünde sie unter Narkose.

„Nun ja! Ich hätte ihn beinahe abschneiden müssen, als ich einen Veeluna vom Geschäft der Gebrüder Weasley eingenommen habe. Er war golden geworden. Ein Glück, dass die Wirkung zeitlich begrenzt ist."

Dumbledore nahm den Spiegel aus Harrys Händen und schaute auf seine Uhr.

„Wir sollen nur noch warten", fügte Dumbledore hinzu.

Tonks schien von Dumbledores Gesicht wie hypnotisiert zu sein. Harry sah die Aurorin traurig an. Er hoffte, dass es funktionieren würde. Es waren zwei Minuten übrig. Und die Longbottoms. Neville würde endlich seine Eltern bei sich haben. Er würde diese Chance haben. Eine Chance, die Harry, was ihn betraf, nie haben würde. In jenem Augenblick hätte er so sehr an Nevilles Stelle sein wollen. Seinen Vater und seine Mutter wieder sehen und wie in seinen schönsten Träumen von ihnen umarmt werden. Nur noch eine Minute. Ja, Neville würde diese Chance haben. Sie konnten nur hoffen, dass es klappen würde. Dreißig Sekunden. Dumbledore näherte den Spiegel Tonks Gesicht.

„Oh mein Gott, ich habe einen schrecklichen Pickel auf dem Kinn!", rief Tonks aus. „Das ist nett, es mir zu sagen, Großweißbart!"

Zehn Sekunden. Harry atmete tief ein und hielt die Luft an. Plötzlich glänzte der Spiegel mit einem mächtigen und blendenden Licht. Harry konnte die Augen kaum offen halten. Es schien, lang zu dauern. Sehr lang. Als das Licht jedoch plötzlich stoppte, waren nur fünf Sekunden vergangen.

„Tonks?", fragte Harry, als er sah, wie die Aurorin die Augen aufriss.

„ALICE!", rief Tonks aus.

Sie stand plötzlich von ihrem Bett auf und riss den Spiegel aus Dumbledores Händen.

„TONKS!", rief Harry aus.

Doch sie antwortete nicht. Tonks eilte hinaus und fing an, in den Gang zu laufen. Keiner wagte es, sich ihr in den Weg zu stellen, nicht mal die Heiler. Harry fing an, ihr zu folgen, aber sie blieb vor dem Zimmer der Longbottoms stehen und machte die Tür plötzlich auf. Neville sprang auf, als sie ankam. Tonks hielt den Spiegel Nevilles Mutter gegenüber und murmelte dann:

„3...2...1..."

Dann wurde ein blendendes Licht auf das Gesicht von Nevilles Mutter ausgestrahlt. Letztere blieb unbeweglich liegen. Das Licht erlosch plötzlich.

„Oh nein! Frank! Komm zurück, bitte!", sagte Tonks beängstigt, indem sie den Spiegel dem Gesicht von Mr Longbottom gegenüber stellte.

Die Sekunden vergingen, aber nichts geschah.

„Frank, komm zurück!", murmelte Mrs Longbottom, indem sie sich mit Schwierigkeiten auf ihr Bett setzte.

„Mum?"

Neville näherte sich sanft seiner Mutter, die seine Hand ergriff und ihn umarmte.

„Frank, komm zurück, bitte", murmelte Mrs Longbottom.


	55. Das entscheidende Detail

Hallo an alle! Hier ist das neue Kapitel von meiner Übersetzung aus dem Französischen: Harry Potter et le Miroir des Ombres, von Gabrielle Lavande. Danke an Verliebtindich, meine Betaleserin, für ihre Korrekturen.

 **Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört zu J.K. Rowling bis auf Neil, Selene und Fanely Evans, die zu Gabrielle Lavande gehören.

 **Spoiler:** Die ersten fünf Bände.

 **Harry Potter und der Spiegel der Schatten:**

Kapitel 55: Das entscheidende Detail:

Dumbledore betrat das Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Das kann nicht wahr sein! Frank!", rief Tonks aus, die den Spiegel immer noch Mr Longbottoms Gesicht gegenüber hielt.

Alice Longbottom umarmte ihren Sohn immer fester, während Tränen über ihr Gesicht flossen. Als würde ihr Arm anfangen zu schwächen, senkte Tonks langsam den Spiegel und den Kopf. Dumbledore näherte sich dann dem Bett von Mr Longbottom, nahm den Spiegel aus Tonks' Händen und hielt ihn dem Gesicht des Kranken gegenüber.

„REFLECTO!"

Ein blendendes Licht strahlte aus dem Spiegel heraus, spiegelte sich auf Mr Longbottoms Gesicht wider und erlosch nach einigen Sekunden genau so plötzlich.

„FRANK!", rief Mrs Longbottom aus, die an ihrem Sohn hing und mit Schwierigkeiten aus ihrem Bett aufstand, als würde sie gehen lernen.

Frank Longbottoms Augenlider zitterten einen Augenblick lang. Seine Frau kniete neben dem Bett, während Neville murmelte:

„Dad?"

Diesmal machte Frank Longbottom eine Mimik, als würde er aus einem tiefen Schlaf aufwachen. Er fing an zu blinzeln. Mrs Longbottom strahlte plötzlich vor Freude.

„Frank? Schatz? Wach auf! Neville ist hier!"

Sie ergriff wieder die Hand ihres Sohnes, der kniete, um mit ihr auf einer Höhe zu sein.

Harry war froh für ihn. Er war sehr berührt und freute sich darüber, diese Szene zu beobachten. Dumbledore legte aber die Hand auf seine Schulter als Zeichen, dass es für die Longbottoms Zeit war, sich nach fünfzehn Jahren wiederzusehen. Still verließen sie den Raum mit Tonks, während sich Mr Longbottom auf sein Bett setzte, und sie schlossen die Tür hinter sich. Im Gang warteten alle ungeduldig auf Nachrichten.

„Alles geht gut!", beruhigte Dumbledore. „Sie sind aufgewacht und gesund und Tonks, Sie sehen ja... normal aus!"

„So sehr wie ich es sein kann", antwortete sie. „Aber ich bin nicht zu lange in dieser Hölle geblieben, auch wenn man nie ganz davon zurückkehrt. Weißt du, dass es dort noch einen Teil von dir gibt, Ron?"

„Äh?", rief er aus. „Wie ist es möglich?"

„Es würde zu lange dauern, es dir zu erklären! Jedenfalls bin ich richtig froh, wieder ich selbst zu sein. Das ist mir seltsam vorgekommen, mich in diesem Zustand zu sehen."

„Uns auch, Tonks", sagte Hermine. „Es freut uns, Sie wieder zu sehen."

„Danke Hermine. Das hat mich sehr erfreut, dass du an meiner Seite geblieben bist. Aber es wäre mir lieber gewesen, wenn du mich nicht so gesehen hättest. Du wirst das vergessen müssen, was du gesehen hast."

„Wie könnte ich es vergessen?", seufzte Hermine.

„Gut, ich schlage vor, dass wir unsere anderen Kranken besuchen, die sich um Sie, Tonks, schreckliche Sorgen machen!", rief Tante Selene aus. „Vielleicht wird mein Mann aufhören, die Heiler anzubrüllen."

Onkel Neil hatte sich nämlich beruhigt, da er davon zu sehr erfreut war, alle in Hochform so wie die Longbottoms wieder zu sehen. Alle verließen das Krankenhaus am Samstagmorgen. Natürlich war Frank und Alice Longbottoms Wunderheilung im Ministerium so wie in den Zeitungen nicht unbemerkt geblieben.

„Das ist dank einer Muggelarznei", log Tante Selene. „Wie man sieht, muss man ihrer primitiven Medizin doch manchmal vertrauen. Wie heißt es noch, Harry?"

„Ähm... Aspirin!"

„Genau!", rief sie etwas unsicher aus. „Ein echter Wunder, nicht wahr?"

„Faszinierend!", antwortete Arthur Weasley. „Ich habe immer gewusst, dass die Muggel über unglaubliche Fähigkeiten verfügen."

Dieses Wochenende verging sehr schnell. Die Longbottoms wohnten im Ministerium und es fing dort wirklich an, an Platz zu fehlen. Sie schienen in Hochform, als wäre nichts je passiert. Harry war davon begeistert, auch wenn er auf Neville etwas neidisch war. Er konnte seine Eltern nicht wie er wieder haben. Als er am Sonntagabend allein und ein wenig melancholisch in seinem Schlafzimmer stand, klopfte jemand an die Tür.

„Herein", sagte er, indem er sich wieder auf sein Bett setzte.

„Stören wir dich nicht?", fragte Tonks.

„Nein, nein."

Professor Lupin und Tonks setzten sich auf Marks Bett und sahen ihn an.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte Harry.

Tonks' und Lupins Blicke trafen sich einen Augenblick lang, dann drehte sich Professor Lupin zu Harry um.

„Nun, eigentlich machen wir uns einige Sorgen um dich."

„Es geht mir gut", log Harry. „Es geht."

„Hör zu", fuhr Tonks fort. „Nun... tja... ich habe die Zeit gehabt, lange mit deinen Eltern zu reden, Harry. Ich..."

Tonks hielt einen Augenblick lang inne. Harry hatte dieses Detail vergessen. Als sie in den Spiegel eingetreten war, hatte sie Zeit gehabt, mit seinen Eltern und Sirius zu reden. Was für ein Glück sie gehabt hatte.

„Ich habe ihnen vorgeschlagen, meinen Körper zu übernehmen", seufzte Tonks. „Dass sie dich wieder sehen und bei dir sein könnten, und sie haben es abgelehnt."

Harry fühlte sich, als hätte er einen Dolchstoß ins Herz bekommen.

„Warum?", sagte Harry, als wäre ihm dieses Wort entschlüpft. „Tja, ich meine, warum erzählen Sie es mir?"

„Oh nein!", sagte Tonks. „Glaube nicht, dass sie abgelehnt haben, dich zu sehen. Aber weißt du, ich sehe nicht wie sie aus und das hätte den Leuten seltsam vorkommen können, vor allem, weil ich nicht wie die anderen bin und weil es ein Risiko gab."

„Was Tonks meint", fuhr Professor Lupin weiter, „ist, dass ihr Metamorphmaguskörper wohl eine Seele von sich zurückwerfen konnte, die es nicht schaffen würde, seine Verwandlungen zu ertragen."

„Ich verstehe", sagte Harry bitter.

„Aber sie haben mir gesagt, dir zu sagen, dass sie und Sirius dich lieben und dich die ganze Zeit, jeden Tag beobachten... Vielleicht... vielleicht hätte ich dir nicht sagen sollen, dass ich ihnen vorgeschlagen hatte..."

„Sie haben Recht gehabt, es zu tun", sagte Harry. „Danke."

Tonks senkte den Kopf.

„Na denn, Tonks!", sagte Lupin. „Siehst du, das war nicht sehr schwierig!"

Sie lächelte etwas verkrampft und dann standen beide auf.

„Wir haben ein Treffen zwischen hohen Beamten des Ministeriums und Mitgliedern des Orden des Phönix", fügte er hinzu. „Da aber der Spiegel nun reaktiviert ist und da es keine gute Idee wäre, ihn wieder zu blockieren, wenn man weiß, was seine Fähigkeiten sind und was er wirken kann, so solltest du ihn ständig bei dir behalten."

„Sie... Sie könnten ihn wieder nehmen?", fragte Harry, der nicht das dachte, was er sagte.

Lupin lächelte ihm zu:

„Behalte ihn! Mit dem, was geschehen ist, haben wir nicht das Herz, dir den letzten Gegenstand zu nehmen, der dich mit deiner Familie verbindet. Sie werden vielleicht ein Mittel finden, um mit dir Kontakt aufzunehmen. Du wirst aber sehr darauf aufpassen, dass ihn keiner ergreift, wenn er eines Tages anfängt zu glänzen. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen."

Harry nickte. Er behielt den Spiegel und war dankbar, dass er das trotz der Gefahr durfte.

OoOoO

„Es wird Zeit, zurückzukehren!", rief Tante Selene im Gang aus. „Ich erinnere euch daran, dass wir heute Montag haben und dass euer erster Unterricht in zwei Stunden anfängt."

Harry zauberte seinen Koffer bis zur Eingangshalle und wurde von Mark gefolgt, der nervös aussah. Sie betraten die Eingangshalle und stellten ihre Koffer zu den anderen. Sie verabschiedeten sich von ihren Familien, was für Neville umso schwieriger war, da er seine Eltern kaum wieder gefunden hatte und sich davor fürchtete, sie wieder zu verlieren.

„Na denn, Neville", sagte seine Mutter. „Es wird Zeit! Wir werden dir regelmäßig Nachrichten von uns schicken. Du musst nach Hogwarts und wir müssen Dinge mit dem Orden des Phönix regeln."

Das war herzzerreißend, aber es wurde Zeit, wegzugehen.

„Lasst eure Sachen hier, die Elfen werden sich darum kümmern... Nehmt nur eure Bücher für heute Morgen mit."

Sie wurden zu Tante Selenes Büro gebracht wie am ersten Unterrichtstag nach den Weihnachtsferien. Sie begaben sich zur Tür, um den Unterrichtstag zu beginnen, und entdeckten Liliana, die an der Wand gelehnt war. Sie richtete sich plötzlich wieder auf, als die Tür aufgemacht wurde.

„Guten Morgen", sagte sie schüchtern.

„Liliana? Was machst du hier?", fragte Mark etwas schroff.

„Du hast mir eine Eule geschrieben, dass du heute Morgen ankommst", antwortete sie schüchtern. „Ich wartete auf dich."

„Ja... das stimmt. Danke, das ist nett."

„Mark, erinnerst du dich daran, was ich dir über Draco Malfoy gesagt habe?", fragte Tante Selene, indem sie ihre Tür schloss.

„Ja", murrte er. „Ich weiß, Mum."

„Das heißt Professor Evans!", sagte sie, bevor sie auf ihre Uhr schaute und hinzufügte: „Die anderen essen gerade ihr Frühstück. Ihr könnt zu ihnen gehen oder zur Bibliothek, um um die Liste eurer Kurse und eurer Hausaufgaben zu bitten. Ich habe eure Lehrer darum gebeten, sie Madam Pince zu geben. Bis später!"

Professor Evans ging zu ihrem Klassenzimmer.

„Es wäre besser, unsere verschiedenen Häuser zu beruhigen", sagte Ginny. „Seit vier Tagen haben sie uns nicht gesehen. Sie möchten sicher von uns wissen."

„Ich werde meine Hausaufgabenliste holen, kommst du, Ron?", fragte Hermine.

Ron verzog komischerweise das Gesicht.

„Oh! Bitte! Wir sind kaum angekommen."

„Komm bitte!", flehte ihn Hermine an.

„Ich folge dir, Hermine!", rief Luna aus. „Dieses Jahr schreibe ich meine ZAGs und ich muss lernen und daran arbeiten. Die Prüfungen kommen näher."

Auch Harry verzog das Gesicht und widerwillig folgten Ron und er Luna und Hermine zur Bibliothek. Sie nahmen Gänge in der anderen Richtung als die anderen und Harry bemerkte, dass sich Hermine ständig umdrehte, als würde sie ausspioniert. Auch Ron erstaunte dieses Verhalten.

„Was ist denn mit dir los?"

„Pssst!", antwortete sie. „Ich muss euch was sagen. Folgt mir!"

„Was hast du?", fragte Luna. „Seit mehreren Tagen bist du seltsam."

„Dumbledore will nicht, dass ich es euch sage", flüsterte sie. „Aber ihr solltet es wissen. Ich verstehe nicht, warum er es uns nicht früher gesagt hat. Wir werden an einem ruhigen Ort darüber reden."

Hermine führte die anderen zum Raum der Wünsche. Sie ließ die Tür des Raums erscheinen, dann betraten sie einen düsteren Raum mit zahlreichen alten Büchern und einem Terrarium voller Spinnen.

„Du hättest was Erfreulicheres erscheinen lassen können", lachte Ron spöttisch.

Plötzlich drehte sich Hermine um und verpasste ihm eine saftige Ohrfeige.

„Hey! Was ist mit dir los?", sagte Ron, indem er seine brennende Wange berührte.

„Du bist verärgert?", rief Hermine aus. „Dann mal los! Halse mir einen Cruciatusfluch auf!"

„Was? Du bist wohl voll durchgedreht!", sagte Ron.

„Ich, durchgedreht? Aber gar nicht, Ron! Wer wäre durchgedreht genug, um jemanden ihn so angreifen zu lassen?"

„Das machst du gerade!", rief Ron aus, indem er sich die Wange rieb. „Verdammt! Du hast nicht ganz schwach gehandelt."

„Aber halse mir denn einen Cruciatusfluch auf! Ich lasse es dich tun, weil ich ganz genau weiß, dass du es nicht schaffen wirst."

„Das ist sicher. Harry allein hat es geschafft."

„Worauf willst du aber hinaus?", fragte Harry.

Hermine drehte sich zu Harry um und Letzterer sprang nach hinten aus Furcht, auch ein Ohrfeige zu bekommen.

„Worauf ich hinaus will? Du hast doch nicht verstanden, Harry! Snape hat uns mehrere Monate lang Flüche auf ihn wirken lassen, während wir ihn am Jahresanfang überrascht hatten, weil wir Patroni perfekt heraufbeschwören konnten. Ist das nicht erstaunlich?"

„Nun... ich habe eure Unterrichtsstunden nicht besucht", sagte Luna. „Aber der Cruciatusfluch ist ein schwieriger Zauber."

„Genau, Luna. Würdest du mich jedoch dir einen Fluch aufhalsen lassen, ohne zu fürchten, dass ich es schaffe?"

„Aber _ich_ habe ihn geschafft!", rief Harry aus.

„Um den Preis welcher Anstrengungen, Harry? Geschehen dir nicht seltsame Dinge wie uns allen, wenn du verärgert bist? Wie zum Beispiel deine Tante aufblasen! Aber wisst ihr, ich bin nicht auf euch sauer, denn auch ich habe Schwierigkeiten gehabt, es zu glauben. Wie konnte uns Dumbledore einen Verräter... einen SPION als Lehrer lassen? Aber ich musste der Wahrheit ins Gesicht schauen, als ich Tonks gesehen habe."

Hermine begab sich zum Terrarium, um eine Spinne heraus zu nehmen, die versuchte zu fliehen, als sie sie auf den Tisch legte. Hermine wirkte einen _Immobilius_ auf sie und entfernte sich dann ein wenig, indem sie mit ihrem Zauberstab auf sie zielte.

„Hier sind die Bewegungen, die uns Snape beigebracht hat: In schneller Bewegung heben, senken und drei Kreise im Uhrzeigersinn. CRUCIO!"

Ein Licht kam aus Hermines Zauberstab, ohne auf die Spinne zu wirken.

„Keine Wirkung, natürlich. Als wir aber Tonks in den Gängen gesehen haben und sie Harry einen Cruciatusfluch ohne ihren Zauberstab aufgehalst hat, hat sie eine andere Zauberstabbewegung gemacht: Heben, senken und drei Kreise GEGEN den Uhrzeigersinn. CRUCIO!"

Sofort flog ein anderer Lichtstrahl zur Spinne hinüber, die anfing, sich vor Schmerz zu krümmen. Dann senkte Hermine ihren Zauberstab und schaute zu, wie sie die anderen mit offenem Munde beobachteten:

„Snape ist ein Spion für Voldemort. Er hat uns verraten. Er hat den Orden verraten."

„Falsch, Granger."

Draco Malfoys Stimme war im Raum der Wünsche erklungen. Alle zogen ihre Zauberstäbe heraus.

„EXPELLIARMUS!", riefen mehrere Stimmen aus.

Die Zauberstäbe entflogen ihren Händen sofort und Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle und Pansy Parkinson erschienen, die Tarnumhänge auszogen.

„Falsch, Granger!", wiederholte Malfoy. „Wie könnte er das Ministerium verraten, wenn er den Dunklen Lord nie wirklich verlassen hat?"


	56. Zurück zum Grimmauldplatz

Hallo an alle! Hier ist das neue Kapitel von meiner Übersetzung aus dem Französischen: Harry Potter et le Miroir des Ombres, von Gabrielle Lavande. Die Korrekturen sind das Werk meiner tollen Betaleserin Verliebtindich.

 **Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört zu J.K. Rowling bis auf Neil, Selene und Fanely Evans, die zu Gabrielle Lavande gehören.

 **Spoiler:** Die ersten fünf Bände.

 **Harry Potter und der Spiegel der Schatten:**

Kapitel 56: Zurück zum Grimmauldplatz:

„Interessanter Raum. Seit einer Weile fragte ich mich, wie ihr es geschafft habt, plötzlich von dieser wunderbaren Karte zu verschwinden."

Draco Malfoy zog die Karte des Rumtreibers aus seiner Tasche heraus.

„Was willst du, Malfoy?", fragte Harry.

„Ich? Ich möchte, dass mein Vater endlich frei wird, sich zu bewegen... Und das sollte nicht mehr lange dauern."

„Du träumst wohl, Malfoy!", rief Hermine aus.

„Träumen? Ich glaube, dass ich in einer besseren Lage bin als du zu träumen, Schlammblut."

Malfoy näherte sich dem Terrarium und tauchte seine Hand hinein, um eine Spinne herauszunehmen, die er auf die Kommode legte.

„Kennt ihr den Unterschied zwischen euch und mir? Er ist, dass _ich_ richtige Unterrichtsstunden bei Professor Snape gehabt habe. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Malfoy wirkte den Fluch auf die Spinne, die von der Kommode fiel und unbeweglich mit den Beinen nach oben am Boden liegen blieb.

„Das heißt, dass meine Freunde und ich einen erheblichen Vorsprung über euch haben."

„Und du glaubst, du wirst davonkommen?", fragte Harry. „In etwa anderthalb Stunden fängt unsere erste Unterrichtsstunde an. Man wird sich unserer und eurer Abwesenheit bewusst werden."

Die Slytherins lachten auf.

„Das ist mehr als genug für das, was wir tun sollen. Umso mehr, weil in wenigen Minuten ein Angriff im Zentrum Londons anfangen wird, um die erbärmlichen Angestellten deines Onkels zu beschäftigen, wobei sie schließlich wie gewöhnlich nichts finden werden, außer ein paar Zeitflüchen. Was für Tunichtgute. Nicht wahr, meine Liebe?"

Draco Malfoy näherte sich Pansy, die ihm zulächelte.

„Du Dreckskerl!", rief Luna aus.

„Oh! Das, was du mir sagst, berührt mich, denn auch dein Vater, der binnen...", Malfoy schaute einen Augenblick lang auf seine Uhr. „Genau zwölf Minuten dort, wo er seine Zeitung veröffentlicht, Probleme haben wird, nennt einige Leute aus meiner Umgebung, die ich euch vorstellen möchte, 'Dreckskerle'. Ehrlich, das schmeichelt mir!"

Die Tür des Raums der Wünsche öffnete sich und die Slytherins richteten sich plötzlich misstrauisch auf.

„Ich bin es nur!", rief Snape aus. „Ich sehe, dass Hogwarts immer wieder neue Geheimnisse enthüllt. Was für ein überraschender Raum! Wie ich sehe, haben Sie keine Schwierigkeiten gehabt, die Lage zu beherrschen."

„Nein, Professor", erwiderte Malfoy.

Severus Snape näherte sich allmählich Harry.

„Sie können nicht wissen, wie sehr mich diese Lage begeistert, Potter. Ich werde mich endlich rächen und Sie alle dem großen Dunklen Lord bringen können, damit er Sie töten kann."

„Gefällt Ihnen Ihre Lage als Voldemorts Lakai so sehr?", sagte Harry scharf.

Snapes Lächeln zerfloss plötzlich.

„Ich finde Sie sehr frech für jemanden, der sterben wird. Im Gegensatz zu Ihnen habe ich die Vernunft gehabt zu sehen, wo meine Lage am vorteilhaftesten sein würde und die Leitung von Hogwarts ist eine Stelle, die mir ganz gut passen würde, wenn der große Dunkle Lord dieses Land kontrollieren wird. Das soll in etwa..."

„Einer Stunde und zweiunddreißig Minuten geschehen."

„Danke Mr Malfoy. Wir brauchen also noch sieben lange Minuten Geduld, bevor wir den Portschlüssel benutzen werden, der mir durch Flohpulvernetz zugeschickt wurde und uns zu einem Ort bringen wird, der unserem lieben Mr Potter und mir selbst bekannt ist, da wir Mrs Lestrange und den Spiegel der Schatten am Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf holen werden... Denn das wussten Sie vielleicht nicht, lieber Mr Potter, aber unser Zaubereiminister ist ein naiver Blödian, der jedem blind vertraut, der Albus Dumbledores Freundschaft bekommen hat."

Severus Snape hüstelte, dann änderte er seine Stimme, um Harrys Onkel zu nachahmen:

„Sehen Sie, Severus, ich denke, dass der Spiegel am Grimmauldplatz sicher sein wird, da wenige Leute diesen Ort kennen. Ich werde dort einen Auroren postieren, das wird reichen."

Harry unterdrückte seine Wut.

„Was für ein Naivling!", rief Snape mit normaler Stimme aus. „Er hat bestimmt vergessen, dass Sirius Blacks Cousine dieses Haus auch kennt, das nur wenigen Bevorzugten erscheint. Bellatrix hat keine Schwierigkeiten gehabt, diesen Auror umzubringen, der vor dem Spiegel stand, und mir diesen Portschlüssel zu schicken."

Snape besaß eine Lampe, die Harry wieder erkannte. Eine Nachtlampe, die auf einem Tisch des Wohnzimmers am Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf stand. Professor Snape drehte sich zu Malfoy um.

„Sie wissen, wo Sie hin müssen?"

„Natürlich, Professor. Wir müssen nach..."

„Niemals, hören Sie? Sprechen Sie niemals den Ort aus, wo wir hingehen, das ist eine Frage der Sicherheit!"

Malfoy senkte die Augen, während ihm Snape einen Beutel reichte.

„Flohpulver, damit Sie... dorthin flohen, wo Sie hin müssen! Vergessen Sie nicht, auf unsere Gefangenen einen provisorischen Taubheitsfluch zu wirken, bevor Sie weggehen. Im Moment wird mir Mr Potter folgen, weil ich ihn brauche, um den Spiegel der Schatten zu holen. Geben Sie mir seinen Zauberstab, Mr Malfoy, ich werde ihn brauchen."

Draco Malfoy gab ihm den Zauberstab und Snape zog Harry, der seine offensichtlich sehr besorgten Freunde ein letztes Mal ansah, am Ärmel.

„Das ist kein Lebewohl mit Ihren Freunden, Potter! Sie werden sie wiedersehen und Sie werden zusammen von der Hand des großen Dunklen Lords sterben wie er es wünscht. Er will aus Ihrem Tod eine unvergessliche Vorstellung machen. Nähern Sie sich denn und legen Sie die Hand auf diesen Portschlüssel."

Harry näherte sich ein wenig mehr Snape, der mit seinem Zauberstab auf seine Schläfe zielte, und legte die Hand auf die Lampe.

Gleich fühlte er sich wie von einem Wirbel gefangen und befand sich einen Augenblick später auf dem Bürgersteig gegenüber von Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf.

„Beeilen Sie sich, Potter", sagte Snape drängend. „Treten Sie ein! Und ich empfehle Ihnen, keine plötzliche Bewegung zu machen."

Harry spürte Snapes Zauberstab in seinem Rücken. Er ging die Stufen von Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf hinauf und öffnete die Tür. Ihm gegenüber auf der Treppe saß Bellatrix Lestrange, die mit einer Locke ihres Haares spielte, indem sie sie um ihren Zauberstab einrollte, und zu ihren Füßen lag ein regloser Körper. Harrys Hass auf diese Frau ließ ihn die Fäuste ballen. Die Tatsache, dass er ihr gegenüber ohnmächtig und unbewaffnet stand, ließ ihn außer sich vor Wut geraten.

„Ich habe auf dich gewartet, Schniefelus! Du hast so lange gebraucht. Ich habe einen Augenblick lang gedacht, dass du wie immer Schiss gekriegt hattest."

„Nenn mich nicht so, Bella, und ich kriege keinen Schiss!", sagte Snape, indem er Harry mit seinem Zauberstab nach vorne schob. „Höre doch endlich damit auf, mich ständig herabzusetzen. Ich liefere Potter ab, ist es nicht ein Beweis meiner Treue?"

„Ich brauche viel mehr, Schniefelus!", antwortete Bellatrix, indem sie über den regungslosen Körper ging. „Wer war's eigentlich?"

Snape beugte sich zur Leiche, um das Gesicht zu betrachten.

„Parker. Ein junger wertloser Auror, der in Eile eingestellt worden ist. Ein völlig Unfähiger, ich habe ihn vor ein paar Jahren unterrichtet. Eine einfache und ganz nutzlose Beute."

Bellatrix Lestrange ging an Snape vorbei und sah ihn hochnäsig an.

„Ich denke, dass ich im Gegensatz zu manchen nicht mehr nötig habe, meine Treue zu beweisen, und dass es viel wichtiger ist, unsere Feinde zu töten, egal, wie kampffähig sie sind, als hochnäsigen und prahlerischen Jugendlichen wie dem Sohn Malfoy ein paar Techniken beizubringen. Übrigens wird dieser Bengel es eines Tages sehr hart büßen müssen, wenn er von seinem Vater geerbt hat."

Bellatrix Lestrange ging zur Tür, die ins Untergeschoss führte. Snape zwang Harry, ihr zu folgen, und zielte immer noch mit seinem Zauberstab auf ihn.

„Erinnere dich, Bella! Wenn Potter die Tür aufmacht, darfst du auf keinen Fall den Stimmen zuhören, die von hinter dem Spiegel kommen!"

„Das weiß ich, ja!", seufzte Bellatrix, indem sie die Tür aufmachte. „Sonst gehe ich das Risiko ein, wie mein blöder Cousin Sirius zu enden."

Harry konnte sich nicht davon abhalten. Er stürzte sich auf Bellatrix und stieß sie plötzlich die Treppe hinunter. Snape hielt Harry am Kragen und zielte auf seine Schläfe.

„REDEN SIE NIE WIEDER SO VON SIRIUS!"

„Beruhigen Sie sich, Potter! Das, was Sie tun, nützt nichts. Bella hat viel schlimmer erlitten!"

„Du solltest ihn halten, Schniefelus!", rief Bellatrix von unten.

„Und nenne mich bitte nie wieder Schniefelus! Und hör mal auf, so zu schreien! Mrs Black verabscheut Lärm."

„Meine Tante hat mich immer geliebt, sie wird nicht sauer auf mich sein! Übrigens finde ich ihr Porträt charmant. Ein Glück für Sie, Potter, dass wir Sie dem Dunklen Lord lebendig ausliefern müssen."

„Los, Potter!", sagte Snape, indem er seinen Zauberstab in Harrys Rippe stieß.

Harry, der von Snapes Zauberstab geschoben wurde, ging die Treppe langsam hinunter. Er betrat die Küche des Untergeschosses in dem Augenblick, als Bellatrix von ihrem Fall wieder aufstand und sich abstaubte.

„Genau die gleichen Manieren wie Lily! Wie oft hat sie Leute die Treppe herunter geschubst, als sie jung war. James war am häufigsten dran. Er ließ sie so sehr in Wut geraten! Ich erinnere mich an den Tag, als sie erfahren hat, dass ich mich dem Lager des Schwarzen Magiers anschloss, sie hätte mich auch die Treppe herunter gestoßen, falls es eine gegeben hätte."

Harry sah Bellatrix überrascht an.

„Sie fürchtete sich davor, ihren Zauberstab herauszuziehen und die Leute wirklich leiden zu lassen. Das ist wirklich schade! Eine so begabte Hexe... wir hätten die besten Freundinnen auf der Welt bleiben können, wenn sie nicht diese Art Ideal über Liebe und Großmut zu den Anderen gehabt hätte. Pah!"

Harrys Atem beschleunigte sich.

„Sie haben meine Mutter verraten!"

„ _Sie_ ist nicht vernünftig gewesen! Ich hatte sie gewarnt und sie ist daran gestorben. Sie hat nur das bekommen, was sie verdiente."

„Wir haben keine Zeit, über all das zu reden!", rief Snape aus, der Harry zur Tür des Wandschranks führte, wo Kreacher schlief. „Potter, machen Sie diese Tür auf! Ihr Onkel hat einen Zauber gewirkt, damit nur ein Evans sie aufmachen kann, und Sie haben Evans' Blut, also MACHEN SIE DIESE TÜR AUF!"

„Ruhe, Schniefelus."

„ICH HABE DIR BEREITS GESAGT, MICH NIE WIEDER SO ZU NENNEN!"

„Ich empfehle dir aufzuhören, mich anzuschreien, denn der Schwarze Magier würde mir völlig beistehen, wenn ich ihn darum bitten würde, dich jetzt töten zu dürfen. Erfülle deine Arbeit dieses eine Mal bis zum Ende, Schniefelus!"

Lestranges und Snapes Blicke trafen sich einen Augenblick lang, dann zog Snape Harry zur Tür und gab ihm seinen Zauberstab zurück.

„Ihr Zauberstab, Potter! Ich empfehle Ihnen, keine plötzliche Bewegung zu machen und diese Tür mit einem Alohomora zu öffnen."

„Und warum sollte ich das tun?", fragte Harry, indem er Snape mit Abscheu ansah.

„Weil ich sonst dazu gezwungen wäre, Ihren Cousin zu holen, um ihn vor Ihren Augen zu töten. Ist das ein ausreichender Grund für Sie, Potter?"

Harry blickte weg, starrte die Tür an und zielte mit seinem Zauberstab darauf. Er hatte keine Wahl.

„Alohomora!"

Die Tür öffnete sich mit einem scheinbar unendlichen Krachen. Ein riesiger Spiegel erschien in einem glänzenden Rahmen aus Gold und Edelsteinen und mit alten Gravierungen und darüber einer seltsamen Inschrift in einer Sprache, die ihm unbekannt war. Das wäre ein wunderschöner Spiegel gewesen, wenn er nicht so schrecklich gewesen wäre, sagte sich Harry. Er hörte verzaubernde Stimmen von hinter dem Spiegel und bemühte sich darum, sie zu ignorieren.

„Gut, Potter!", rief Snape aus, indem er den Zauberstab aus Harrys Händen riss. „Wir haben zu viel Zeit verloren, wir müssen gehen. Wirst du dazu fähig sein, den Spiegel mitzunehmen, Bella?"

„Hältst du mich für eine Blödsinnige? Ich gehe voran. Wingardium Leviosa!"

Bellatrix ging die Treppe hinauf und lenkte den Spiegel mit ihrem Zauberstab, während ihr Harry, der von Snape geschoben wurde, zum Wohnzimmer folgen musste, wo ein Feuer im Kamin brannte.

„Wirke einen Taubheitsfluch auf ihn, damit ich durch das Flohpulvernetz weg kann, ohne dass er weiß, wo wir hingehen", befahl Bellatrix.

„Ich weiß, was ich tun muss!", murrte Snape.

Plötzlich erklang ein Alarmton im Wohnzimmer.

„Was ist das?", fragte Lestrange, indem sie sich umblickte.

„Potter, Sie sind das, es kommt aus ihrer Tasche! Was ist das? Schalten Sie das aus!", befahl Snape.

„Es ist bloß meine Taschenuhr."

Harry zog seine Uhr aus der Tasche und wollte sie ausschalten, als er sich dessen bewusst wurde, dass sich die Zeiger von Luna, Ron und Hermine zu Askaban bewegt hatten.

„Schalten Sie sie schnell aus!", ärgerte sich Snape.

Harry gehorchte und Snape riss ihm die Uhr aus der Hand.

„Geben Sie mir das!"

Er warf die Uhr wütend auf den Sessel.

„Sie werden sie nicht länger brauchen, Potter! Die Zeit vergeht schnell in der Hölle."

Snape zielte wieder auf Harry und wirkte einen provisorischen Taubheitsfluch auf ihn. Der Gryffindor sah, wie Bellatrix den Kamin betrat und verschwand, dann trat er mit Snape ein, der eine Handvoll Flohpulver nahm. Harry wusste, wo er hinging, das hatte ihm seine Uhr gezeigt. Er hoffte, dass man seine Uhr schnell finden würde.


	57. Die Kerker

Hallo an alle! Hier ist das neue Kapitel von meiner Übersetzung aus dem Französischen: Harry Potter et le Miroir des Ombres, von Gabrielle Lavande. Die Fehler sind mein Werk, die Korrekturen Verliebtindichs Werk.

 **Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört zu J.K. Rowling bis auf Neil, Selene und Fanely Evans, die zu Gabrielle Lavande gehören.

 **Spoiler:** Die ersten fünf Bände.

 **Harry Potter und der Spiegel der Schatten:**

Kapitel 57: Die Kerker:

Nach einer stürmischen Reise durch das Flohpulvernetz befand sich Harry neben Snape in einem großen runden Raum, dessen sehr instabiles Dach von ein paar zerbrechlichen Säulen gestützt wurde und der von Bücherregalen umgeben war, die so beladen waren, dass manche zusammengestürzt waren.

Bellatrix bedeckte gerade den Spiegel der Schatten, den sie mitten in den Raum gestellt hatte, mit einem großen weißen Tuch.

„So, es besteht kein Risiko mehr, was diesen Spiegel betrifft. Du bleibst hier, Schniefelus, und ich nehme Potter mit."

„Du scherzest wohl! Ich bin es, der ihn mitgebracht hat, und ich werde ihn unserem Lord bringen."

„Da irrst du dich, Schniefelus! ICH nehme Potter mit und DU bewachst den Spiegel. Befehl des großen schwarzen Magiers."

Bellatrix zog ein Blatt Pergament aus ihrer Tasche und reichte es Snape.

„Die Tatsache, dass du nach seiner Sympathie suchst, wird dir nicht helfen, deinen Verrat so früh verzeihen zu lassen", sprach Bellatrix weiter. „Übrigens ist deine Rolle als Spion im Ministerium nun vorbei. Du nützt ihm nichts mehr... Überlege gut, was ich dir gerade gesagt habe, denn das könnte wohl das Letzte sein, was du tun wirst, bevor du da drin manche deiner Bekannten triffst."

Bellatrix wies mit dem Kopf auf den Spiegel der Schatten.

„Potters Zauberstab bitte, dass ich ihn zu den anderen lege!"

Mit einem missachtenden Blick gab Snape Bellatrix Lestrange den Zauberstab, dann zog die Hexe heftig an Harrys Schulter, um ihn dazu zu zwingen, zu einer kleinen Arkade zu gehen, dem einzigen Zugang zum Raum.

„Potter wird dich hinter dem Spiegel begleiten, ich mache mir keine Sorgen um dich, Schniefelus!"

„Er wird mich nicht töten!", rief Snape aus.

„Na, dann wird er dich vielleicht wie Wurmschwanz behalten, falls er eines Tages einen Arm brauchen würde. Bis nachher, Schniefelus!"

„BELLA!"

Doch Bellatrix Lestrange drehte sich nicht um und führte Harry mit ihrem Zauberstab zu einem Gang, der kein Ende zu haben schien und der von Fackeln beleuchtet war.

„Denken Sie nicht, dass Voldemort Sie eines Tages töten könnte?", rief Harry aus. „Sie sind ihm genauso gleichgültig wie Snape. Für ihn sind Sie nur Diener."

„Guter Versuch, Potter, aber dank dem Ehrgeiz unseres großen schwarzen Magiers ist die Arbeit, die uns erwartet, viel größer als Sie es denken! So lange ich in seiner Gunst stehe, muss ich mich nicht vor dem fürchten, was er mir antun könnte. Er muss seine ganze Armee zurück bekommen und der Spiegel wird uns dabei helfen. Wir werden nutzlose Wesen, wie Sie, zum Beispiel, töten und die Seele eines Verbündeten dort hinein legen, der vor ein paar Jahren ums Leben gekommen ist. So sind die Longbottoms zurückgekehrt, oder? Nach so vielen Jahren in vegetierendem Zustand ist es ganz deutlich! Und unsere Recherchen in den Büchern über schwarze Magie in der wunderbaren Bibliothek, die Sie hier erblicken konnten, haben uns deutlich gemacht, dass es möglich ist."

Der Gang schien endlos zu sein, aber ein Licht erschien in der Ferne. Ein viel stärker beleuchteter Raum als der ungesunde Gang, den sie entlanggingen. Harry trat ein. Im Raum erkannte er Luna, Ron und Hermine, die in einer Ecke standen, und Crabbe und Goyle, die mit ihren Zauberstäben auf sie zielten. Ein Riesenhaufen von Zauberstäben lag auf der anderen Seite auf einem kleinen Tisch neben einer Wendeltreppe, die zum oberen Stock führte. Peter Pettigrew saß an einem Tisch und sprach mit Draco Malfoy und Pansy Parkinson. Als er Harry erblickte, stand er so plötzlich auf, dass der Stuhl schwankte.

„Gut!", sagte er nervös. „Alles läuft wie vorgesehen! Der Lord wird froh sein."

„Wo ist er?", fragte Bellatrix.

„Er... er wartet auf Nachrichten aus London!", stotterte Pettigrew, dessen Gesicht von Nervenzuckungen geschüttelt war. „Er will zur Zeit nicht gestört werden. Er muss Dinge regeln."

„Natürlich!", sagte Bellatrix, indem sie Harrys Zauberstab auf den Haufen warf. „Warum stehen die Gefangenen immer noch da?"

„Nun, eigentlich..."

„Ruhe, Pettigrew! Ihre Dummheit überrascht mich nicht mehr. Mr Malfoy?"

„Ja, Mrs Lestrange?", antwortete Draco, indem er von seinem Stuhl aufstand.

„Begleiten Sie mich bitte. Wir werden die Gefangenen zu ihren Zellen bringen. Die anderen sollen hier warten!"

Plötzlich fiel der Zauberstabhaufen vom Tisch, alle rollten auf den Boden und Bellatrix Lestrange lachte auf.

„Das musste schon mal fallen! Wir werden schon genug Zauberstäbe für die neue Armee haben."

Harry wurde zu seinen Freunden geschoben, dann zwangen sie Lestrange und Draco Malfoy, zu einem anderen Bogen, von wo ein so düsterer Gang herkam wie der, den sie entlanggegangen waren. Wortlose Blicke wurden gewechselt. Harrys einzige Hoffnung war seine Uhr. Wenn sie wieder gefunden würde, so würde er hoffen können. Im anderen Fall würde es ihnen unmöglich sein, davon zu kommen, da sie keine Waffen hatten. Sie erreichten eine schwere Eichentür, die Bellatrix Lestrange mit einem Zauber aufmachte. Sie befanden sich in einem runden Raum mit fünf nassen und stinkenden Zellen.

„Sie haben Glück, Sie sind direkt unter dem Abflusskanal", sagte Bellatrix Lestrange spöttisch.

Malfoy lächelte. Sie wurden alle in verschiedene Zellen geschlossen und Draco Malfoys Lächeln wurde noch breiter, als er den letzten Verschließenszauber wirkte.

„Sind Sie fertig, Mr Malfoy?"

„Ja, Mrs Lestrange", antwortete er, indem er einen letzten Blick zu Harry warf. „Für ihn ist es fertig."

„Gut... sehr gut! Dann los zum nächsten Schritt. _Accio_ Zauberstab."

Draco Malfoys Zauberstab flog aus seinen Händen und wurde von Bellatrix Lestrange gefangen.

„Die letzte Zelle ist für Sie! Treten Sie bitte ein!"

Draco Malfoy sah erschüttert aus. Wie übrigens auch alle anderen.

„A... Aber, aber..."

„Hören Sie mit diesem unerträglichen Stottern auf, Mr Malfoy! Ich habe Ihnen befohlen einzutreten! Soll ich es deutlicher ausdrücken?", fügte sie hinzu, indem sie mit ihrem Zauberstab auf ihn zielte.

Draco Malfoy schritt langsam nach hinten zur fünften Zelle, während er mit einem verzweifelten Blick den Zauberstab ansah, mit dem Bellatrix Lestrange auf ihn zielte.

„Hören Sie mit Ihrem erbärmlichen Blick auf! Es ist wirklich unerträglich!"

„W... Warum?"

„Warum? Wie denn, warum?", antwortete Bellatrix fälschlich naiv. „Sie meinen, warum ich Sie einschließe, oder? Na, da unser großer schwarzer Magier nun zurück ist und da er dieses Land bald regieren wird, so möchte er alle vernichten, die... zu viel Ehrgeiz haben. Wie Ihr Vater, der zu sehr dazu neigt, alles nach seiner Art regieren zu wollen. Und Sie sind ein sehr gutes Druckmittel. Obwohl ich denke, dass Ihr Vater getötet wird, wenn er aus London zurückkehrt, wie Sie übrigens, damit wir wieder eine treue Armee bilden. Dafür müssen wir einiges opfern, wie Ihr Leben und das Ihres Vaters, zum Beispiel."

Sie machte Malfoys Zelle zu und verschloss sie mit einem Zauber. Er brach an der Wand seiner Zelle zusammen.

„Meine Freunde werden mich holen! Sie werden mich nicht hier sitzen lassen!"

„Von welchen Freunden reden Sie, Mr Malfoy? Sie haben keine Freunde! Mr Crabbe und Mr Goyle sind davon begeistert, für lernende Todesser gehalten zu werden, und seit zwei Wochen wissen sie, dass Sie hier landen sollten. Was Miss Parkinson betrifft, so wird auch sie zu einer lernenden Todesserin werden, wenn sie es will. Sonst wird sie getötet werden. Also wiederhole ich es, von welchen Freunden reden Sie, Mr Malfoy?"

Vor Wut schlug Malfoy mit beiden Händen auf den Boden. Bellatrix Lestrange lachte laut auf.

„Gut, ich lasse Sie plappern! Sie wollen sich vielleicht Dinge sagen, bevor Sie sterben. Bis bald!"

Sie verließ den Raum und schloss die Tür mit einem gedämpften Knall hinter sich.

„Das kann nicht wahr sein!", rief Harry aus, indem er gegen einen der Gitterstäbe seiner Zelle schlug.

„Was ist geschehen, Harry?", fragte Luna.

„Sie haben den Spiegel der Schatten gestohlen. Snape bewacht ihn gerade in der Bibliothek."

„Auch wir sind durch die Bibliothek angekommen", sagte Hermine. „Ich frage mich, wo wir sind."

„ASKABAN", antworteten Harry und Draco einstimmig, bevor sie sich gegenseitig ansahen.

„Woher weißt du das, Harry?", fragte Ron.

„Als ich am Grimmauldplatz war, hat meine Uhr Alarm geschlagen und mich gewarnt, dass ihr in Askaban seid."

„Aber wie kann das sein, da es nun einen endgültigen Schild gibt?", fragte Hermine.

„In diesem Untergeschoss funktioniert er nicht. Es wurde nach der Einsetzung des Schilds gebaut."

Alle schauten zu Malfoys Zelle, wo er immer noch mit dem Kopf in den Armen saß.

„Wir werden nicht einfach ausbrechen können", sagte Hermine, um die Stille zu brechen. „Wir müssen hoffen, dass man uns wiederfindet."

„Bevor man uns tötet", meinte Ron.

Da öffnete sich die Eichentür langsam. Alle schauten mit zugeschnürter Kehle dorthin. Dann schloss sie sich genauso langsam.

„Und darüber hinaus gibt es Gespenster in der Nähe!", fügte Ron hinzu.

„Hallo, _ich_ bin das Gespenst!"

„Mark?"

„Ich wette, dass ihr froh seid, mich zu sehen", sagte Mark, indem er einen Tarnumhang auszog. „Seid ihr damit einverstanden, wenn wir schnell hier verschwinden?"


	58. Und alles schien zu brechen

Hallo an alle! Hier ist das neue Kapitel von meiner Übersetzung aus dem Französischen: Harry Potter et le Miroir des Ombres, von Gabrielle Lavande. Danke an Verliebtindich für ihre Korrekturen.

 **Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört zu J.K. Rowling bis auf Neil, Selene und Fanely Evans, die zu Gabrielle Lavande gehören.

 **Spoiler:** Die ersten fünf Bände.

 **Harry Potter und der Spiegel der Schatten:**

Kapitel 58: Und alles schien zu brechen:

„Woher hast du das gewusst?", fragte Hermine.

„Als wir in Hogwarts angekommen sind, bin ich mit Liliana zum Park gegangen und dann... zum Raum der Wünsche, um von dem zu erzählen... was in St.-Mungo geschehen ist. _ALOHOMORA_!"

Mark öffnete Harrys Zelle, dann drehte er sich zu Rons um.

„Ich habe gesehen, dass die Tür erschienen war, und ich habe mir erlaubt zu lauschen und durch das Schlüsselloch zu schauen. _ALOHOMORA_!"

Ron machte seine Tür auf und wies Mark darauf hin, Hermines zu öffnen.

„Als ich gesehen habe, dass Snape Harry zum Grimmauldplatz schicken wollte, ist Liliana weggegangen, um Verstärkung zu holen und die Lehrer zu benachrichtigen. _ALOHOMORA_!"

Hermines Zelle öffnete sich auch.

„Ich habe gesehen, dass Malfoy mit euch wegflohte, und da keiner wissen würde, wo ihr landen würdet, so habe ich entschieden, euch zu folgen. _ALOHOMORA_!"

Luna ging zu den anderen in der Mitte des Raums und fragte ihn:

„Und wo hast du diesen Tarnumhang bekommen?"

„Malfoy hat ihn im Raum der Wünsche hinterlassen. Ich habe ihn genommen und dann habe ich damit Flohpulver benutzt. Das war riskant, weil Kaminreisen nicht unbemerkt bleiben, aber Malfoy und seine Gruppe hatten die Bibliothek schon verlassen."

Mark näherte sich Malfoys Zelle und zielte still mit seinem Zauberstab auf ihn. Malfoy stand im hinteren Teil seiner Zelle wieder auf und suchte nach Marks Blick.

„Was wirst du mir antun?", fragte er provokativ.

Mark blickte einen Augenblick lang weg. Dann sah er ihn herausfordernd an.

„Ich könnte dir Vieles antun. _ALOHOMORA_!"

Mark schob Malfoys Tür gewaltsam auf.

„Du hast zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder du warnst die Todesser und man tötet uns alle, einschließlich dir und deines Vaters, oder du kommst mit uns und du versuchst, sein Leben zu retten."

Malfoy ging langsam aus seiner Zelle, dann blieb er an die Wand gelehnt stehen, ohne die anderen anzusehen. Trotz des Hasses, den Harry für ihn empfand, verstand er Marks Geste. Malfoy besaß nichts mehr, weder Freunde noch Verbündete. Er konnte nicht mal mehr diesen Stolz haben, der ihn so sehr auszeichnete, nur das Mitleid seiner ehemaligen Feinde.

„Das ändert nichts an dem Problem. Wir haben einen einzigen Tarnumhang und einen Zauberstab für sechs Leute", sagte Hermine. „Ich weiß nicht, wie wir von hier weg können, ohne aufzufallen."

„Ich weiß es auch nicht, aber was eure Zauberstäbe betrifft, so habe ich es geschafft, sie wieder zu bekommen. Ich bin es, der soeben den Haufen hat umfallen lassen. Ich dachte, dass ich auffallen würde!"

Mark zog Zauberstäbe aus seiner Tasche und gab sie ihren Besitzern wieder. Er reichte Malfoy seinen, ohne ihn auch nur einmal anzuschauen.

„Und was machen wir nun?", fragte Luna. „Wir müssen den Spiegel holen und die anderen warnen. Das einzige Mittel wieder wegzukommen ist, wieder Flohpulver in der Bibliothek zu benutzen, ohne aufzufallen."

„Snape bewacht dort den Spiegel", sagte Harry. „Während sich einer um den Spiegel kümmert, wird der andere Snape ablenken müssen."

„Ich werde es tun", sagte Malfoy.

Alle sahen ihn an. Er hatte sich nicht mal bewegt.

„Ich werde es tun", wiederholte er, ohne sie anzuschauen. „Ich denke nicht, dass er weiß, dass mich Bellatrix hier mit euch verhaftet hat."

„Was sagt uns, dass du uns nicht verraten wirst?", fragte Ron. „Du bist wie sie, du hast kein Ehrenwort. Du wärst dazu fähig, uns anzuzeigen und Voldemorts Stiefel zu lecken, um dich zu retten."

„Ich kenne sie, er würde mich sowieso töten. Ihr wisst nicht, wie sehr sie organisiert sind und welche Mittel sie benutzen, um ihre Ziele zu erreichen. Alles, was mich interessiert, ist, meinen Vater um jeden Preis zu retten, Weasley. Wenn ihr sterbt, ist es mir völlig egal. So lange ich sofort danach weg kann, um zu ihm zu kommen, werde ich das tun, was getan werden muss."

„Dann gehe ich mit dir. Du wirst dich um Snape kümmern und _ich_ werde den Spiegel in Sicherheit bringen. Du wirst dann zu deinem Vater gehen. Wir werden dich nicht mehr brauchen."

„Ich glaube wirklich, dass es nicht vernünftig ist!", rief Ron aus. „Ich bin sicher, dass er uns einen bösen Streich spielen wird. Es wäre besser, wenn ich mit dir gehe, Harry."

„Ron! Ich glaube, dass Harry Recht hat", sagte Mark. „Wenn das Leben deines Vaters davon abhängen würde, so glaube ich, dass auch du dich davon halten würdest, irgendwas zu tun, was dich scheitern lassen kann."

Ron blickte weg.

„Ich glaube immer noch, dass es keine richtige Sache ist", sagte Ron, indem er lauter sprach. „Wenn sein Vater stirbt, so wird er nur das haben, was er verdient. Er ist nichts als ein Mörder."

„Ron!"

„Das nützt nichts, Hermine! Ich denke genau das, was ich sage. Ich mag diesen Kerl nicht", sagte er, indem er auf Malfoy zeigte. „Wenn er es könnte, so würde er sich arrangieren, dass wir unser ganzes Leben lang dort bleiben. Verdammt noch Mal, ich verstehe das nicht! Habt ihr den Zustand unserer Verwandte im Krankenhaus gesehen? Sein Vater war sicher daran beteiligt. Vielleicht ist er es, der deinen Vater getroffen hat, Mark... oder deinen, Luna! Vielleicht ist es sogar seinetwegen, dass Tonks so sehr gelitten hat, und ihr wollt, dass wir ihn nach all dem, was wir erlebt haben, retten? Ihr wollt, dass wir wieder die Sorge erleben, dass dieser Dreckskerl, Malfoy, eines Tages ein Mitglied unserer Familie tötet? Denn er wird es tun, wenn er die Gelegenheit dazu hat, und er wird nicht zögern. Also soll er zum Teufel gehen und dann sind wir ihn endlich los!"

„Ron, überlege mal! Wenn er seinen Vater warnt, so wird es ein Feind weniger sein, den wir in London bekämpfen müssen!", sagte Luna. „Vielleicht werden dadurch viele Leute überleben. Vielleicht werden mehrere Mitglieder deiner Familie, jener von Mark, mein Vater und ein großer Teil der Muggel und Zauberer von London dank dieser Geste leben. Und jede Minute, jede Sekunde zählt. Wir pfeifen darauf, Ron, ob er sich rächen will, wir werden ihn später bekämpfen. Was zählt, ist jetzt. Vielleicht werden dein Vater, deine Mutter oder einer deiner Brüder genau jetzt von ihm getötet. Also lass ihn gehen, Ron! Lass ihn gehen!"

Luna fing an zu weinen und warf sich in Harrys Arme. Ron setzte sich mit glänzenden Augen auf den Boden, krümmte sich und legte seinen Kopf auf seinen Schoss, während Hermine sich neben ihn kniete.

„Dann gehe er hin", murmelte er. „Und wenn sein Vater nicht getötet wird, dann werde _ich_ es eines Tages tun."

Harry wusste, dass Rons Geste dem Rothaarigen sehr schmerzhaft war. Er hatte so oft ein Mitglied seiner Familie beinahe verloren, dass Harry wusste, dass es das war, was er in diesem Augenblick am meisten fürchtete. Auch Harry fürchtete es. Er musste schnell handeln.

„Wir gehen, Malfoy!"

Harry ergriff den Tarnumhang und umhüllte sich damit. Malfoy näherte sich, indem er Ron anschaute, der immer noch auf dem Boden saß.

„Wir werden langsam gehen, um nicht aufzufallen, und aufpassen müssen, denn ein Umhang für zwei Leute ist jetzt etwas klein."

Harry drehte sich zu seinen Freunden um.

„Ihr solltet zu euren Zellen zurückkehren, falls jemand kommt. Mark, nimm meinen Platz, und ihr werdet schon was finden, um glauben zu lassen, dass Malfoy da ist."

„Ich kümmere mich darum", sagte Hermine, indem sie zu Ron blickte, der sich nicht bewegt hatte.

„Bis gleich! Ich komme schnell mit Hilfe zurück."

Harry lächelte Luna zu und zog die Kapuze weiter herunter, so dass er für die Augen der anderen unsichtbar wurde. Er machte die Eichentür auf und befand sich mit Malfoy in einem langen dunklen Gang. Am Ende dieses Ganges konnte man Leute flüchtig vorbeigehen sehen. Offensichtlich gab es dort Aufregung.

„Wir werden vorbeigehen müssen, ohne uns bemerken zu lassen."

„Ich weiß, Potter! Du brauchst es mir nicht zu sagen."

Sie gingen den Gang langsam mit stillen Schritten entlang. Stimmen fingen an zu erklingen, aber Harry konnte am Anfang nicht vernehmen, was gesagt wurde, dann wurden die Stimmen verständlicher.

„Er wird nicht froh sein! Nein, er wird nicht froh sein!"

„Halt den Mund, Pettigrew! HALT DEN MUND!", schrie Bellatrix. „Sie werden uns hier nie finden. Wir haben den Spiegel und das ist alles, was zählt."

„Wie haben sie aber herausgefunden?"

„Ich weiß nichts davon! Wenn wir uns nicht bewegen, werden sie uns nicht finden. Sie müssten es zuerst schon schaffen, alle Dementoren zu besiegen."

„Aber Dumbledore?"

„Dumbledore ist nicht unsterblich! Er wird wie dieses ganze Ungeziefer getötet werden. So lange alles in London gut läuft, so ist es perfekt, wir haben nichts zu befürchten und der große schwarze Magier wird die Macht ergreifen!"

Harry war so sehr von dem, was gesagt wurde, besessen, dass er beinahe einen Stuhl umgekippt hätte. Draco Malfoy hielt ihn vorher fest. Der Gang zur Bibliothek war nah, es blieben nur noch einige Schritte übrig.

„Du wirst die Kinder mit dir zum Lord bringen", murmelte Bellatrix. „Das wird ihnen guttun. Was die junge Parkinson betrifft, wirst du nach ihrer Reaktion entscheiden."

Diesmal war es Harry, der an Malfoys Ärmel ziehen musste, um ihn zum Weitergehen zu bewegen. Sie betraten diesen langen scheinbar endlosen Gang und, als sie so weit waren, dass sie keiner hören konnte, murmelte Malfoy:

„Sie werden Pansy töten!"

„Sie werden es nicht tun, Malfoy! Hast du nicht verstanden? Offenbar ist Dumbledore ganz in der Nähe."

„Er wird getötet werden."

„Er wird nicht getötet werden, dein Vater aber schon, wenn du dich nicht beeilst!", ärgerte sich Harry.

Das Ende des Gangs näherte sich. Der Kamin stand nun im Sichtfeld und Snapes Silhouette erschien wie vor dem Spiegel erstarrt. Sie näherten sich langsam und erreichten den Eingang. Snape schaute zum Kaminfeuer.

„Du kannst unter dem Umhang hervorkommen und versuchen, Snape abzulenken", murmelte Harry.

Doch er wurde überrascht, denn Malfoy riss den Tarnumhang weg. Harry war sichtbar, aber Snape, der ihm den Rücken zuwendete, sah ihn nicht. Harry versteckte sich hinter einer Säule und versuchte, Malfoy unter dem Umhang zu finden, doch es war unmöglich. Der Spiegel der Schatten schwankte. Snape bewegte langsam den Kopf zum Spiegel, der wieder unbeweglich war. Snape fing dann wieder an, das Feuer im Kamin zu betrachten. Harry näherte sich hinter dem Spiegel, um Malfoy zu holen. Doch es war zu spät. Der Spiegel der Schatten zerbrach auf dem Boden der Bibliothek. Snape, der nach hinten gesprungen war, um dem fallenden Spiegel auszuweichen, schaute Harry mit einem vor Wut entstellten Gesicht an.

„Potter! Verfluchter Abschaum, Sie haben die letzte Hoffnung zerstört, die ich hatte, das Vertrauen des schwarzen Magiers zu bekommen. SIE WERDEN MIT MIR STERBEN!"

Snape wollte einen Fluch wirken, aber eine Explosion erklang im Kamin und ließ ihn wegblicken. Malfoy war weg, er musste es ausnutzen.

„EXPELLIARMUS!"

Snapes Zauberstab flog aus seiner Hand.

„Sie wollen mich töten, nicht wahr? NA LOS, POTTER! NA LOS!"

Snapes Zorn wurde zwischen den Wänden spürbar. Bücher fingen an, aus den Regalen zu fallen.

„Ich fürchte mich nicht vor dem Tod, er war Teil meines Lebens wie Ihres Lebens, Potter! Töten Sie mich! TÖTEN SIE MICH, POTTER! Weil ich Sie sowieso töten werde!"

Harry spürte, wie sich seine Kehle zusammenzog, während sich Snape ihm näherte. Er fing an zu ersticken und legte die Hand auf seinen Hals, als wollte er eine unsichtbare Hand davon weg bringen. Der Schmerz war unerträglich und Harry fiel auf die Knie.

„Es ist so einfach, Sie zu töten! Wie hat _er_ es nicht geschafft? DAS IST SO EINFACH UND ER HAT ES NICHT GESCHAFFT!"

Harry erstickte und sein Zauberstab fiel ihm aus den Händen. Snape war nah an ihm und legte seine Hände um Harrys Hals.

„DER JUNGE, DER LEBT, WIRD EINES ERSTICKUNGSTODES STERBEN! ER WIRD ERDROSSELT!"

Harry fiel auf den Boden und Snape kniete auf ihn und drückte noch stärker auf seinem Hals. Für Harry war es das Ende. Ihm wurde kalt und er fühlte nur noch eine leichte Wärme auf seinen Rippen.


	59. Die Allianz der Häuser

Hallo an alle! Hier ist das vorletzte Kapitel von meiner Übersetzung aus dem Französischen: Harry Potter et le Miroir des Ombres, von Gabrielle Lavande – wobei danach noch zwei Bonuskapitel kommen werden. Seht ihr noch Fehler? Wenn nicht, könnt ihr wie ich Verliebtindich danken, wenn schon, könnt ihr wie ich ihr die Schuld geben!

 **Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört zu J.K. Rowling bis auf Neil, Selene und Fanely Evans, die zu Gabrielle Lavande gehören.

 **Spoiler:** Die ersten fünf Bände.

 **Harry Potter und der Spiegel der Schatten:**

Kapitel 59: Die Allianz der Häuser:

Harry spürte, wie er aus dem Leben schied, und er hatte schon den Eindruck, bei seinen Eltern zu sein und ihre Stimmen zu hören, die zu ihm riefen. Er würde bei ihnen sein können und fürchtete sich nicht mehr zu sterben.

„Harry!", sagte eine entfernte weibliche Stimme.

„Mum?"

„Harry... Dein Spiegel... Dein Spiegel, nimm ihn!"

„Spiegel?"

Harry verstand plötzlich, wo diese sanfte Wärme herkam. Er steckte seine Hand langsam und mit Schwierigkeiten in seine Tasche und hob plötzlich den Gegenstand, um ihn zwischen sein und Snapes Gesicht zu halten, so dass der Todesser vom Licht geblendet wurde.

„WAS IST DAS? DAS... das..."

Snape schwieg und fiel auf Harry und der Spiegel erlosch plötzlich. Harry holte wieder Luft. Seine Kehle tat ihm weh und er machte sich mit Schwierigkeiten von Snape frei. Letzterer hatte weit geöffnete Augen, einen leeren Blick und lag mit offenem Munde da, aber er bewegte sich nicht mehr. Er hatte seinen Lehrer eben getötet.

„Ich habe ihn getötet", murmelte er.

Dann schaute Harry zu seinem Spiegel und lächelte. Er stand wieder auf und wandte sich zum Spiegel der Schatten, der zerbrochen war und vom Tuch immer noch umhüllt war. Schließlich war es eine gute Sache, dachte er, denn er hatte immer noch seinen und das war alles, was zählte.

Harry kniete sich hin und hob das Tuch vom Spiegel. Er sah, wie ein schimmerndes und glänzendes Licht daraus kam und schließlich in der Luft verdunstete. Die verschiedenen Zauber, mit denen der Spiegel belegt worden war, hatten sich aufgelöst. Er fasste sich wieder und entschloss, zu seinen Freunden zu gehen. Mit seinem Zauberstab und dem Spiegel fühlte er sich bereit, Lestrange und Pettigrew so wie alle anderen zu bekämpfen, auch wenn ihn sein Kampf gegen Snape erschöpft hatte und er noch Schwierigkeiten hatte, normal zu atmen. Er hatte genug Zeit verloren und er richtete sich wieder auf, um seinen Zauberstab zu holen.

Plötzlich wurde sein Blick von einem blendenden Licht abgelenkt, das aus dem Gang kam. Bis dahin hatte er den entfernten Lärm nicht bemerkt, der sich ihm zu nähern schien. Das war nicht nur ein Lärm, sondern eine Mischung aus verschiedenen Lärmen, die wie gewirkte Zauber und Schritte klangen, die zu ihm liefen. Er beeilte sich, seinen Zauberstab zu holen, und hatte kaum Zeit, sich umzudrehen. Bellatrix Lestrange war am Eingang des Raums erschienen und beobachtete mit offenem Munde das, was vom Spiegel übrig geblieben war. Harry hatte eine Verteidigungsstellung eingenommen, aber Bellatrix zielte mit ihrem eigenen Zauberstab auf ihn, während sie die Umgebung betrachtete.

„Was haben Sie getan, Potter?"

Sie ging an Snapes Körper vorbei und stieß ihn mit ihrem Fuß an.

„Welch ein Idioter! Von einem Kind getötet werden!"

Sie näherte sich dem Kamin, ohne von Harry wegzublicken.

„Denken Sie nicht mal daran!", sagte Harry. „Ich werde Sie nicht weggehen lassen."

„Oh doch, Sie werden mich weggehen lassen, denn ich hinterlasse Ihnen etwas zur Beschäftigung. Schon seit einer Weile haben sie keinen ihrer berühmten Küsse mehr ausgeübt."

Harry blickte zum Eingang des Raums. Der Raum fing an kälter zu werden, so dass Harry zitterte.

„ _EXPELLIARMUS_!"

Harrys Zauberstab flog durch den Raum. Bellatrix hatte von der Tatsache profitiert, dass er woanders hinschaute, um ihn zu entwaffnen. Sie betrat den Kamin mit der Tüte voller Flohpulver.

„Nokturngasse!"

Eine Rauchwolke erschien vor Bellatrix Lestrange und sie verschwand. Harry wollte sich zu seinem Zauberstab stürzen, aber es war zu spät. Ein Schwarm Dementoren hatte den Raum eben betreten und umgab Harry, der spürte, wie seine übrigen Kräfte erloschen. Sein Zauberstab war zu weit und unzugänglich. Er konnte nicht fliehen. Einer der Dementoren kam näher auf ihn zu und Harry dachte an seinen Spiegel. Das war die Lösung. Er schwang ihn vor sich, aber vergebens. Der Spiegel funktionierte nicht mehr.

„Bitte! Funktioniere! FUNKTIONIERE!"

Das Gesicht des Dementors näherte sich gefährlich und Harry hielt den Spiegel zwischen ihre beiden Gesichter. Mit einer Handbewegung warf der Dementor Harrys Spiegel zur Wand.

„NEIN! Nein..."

Da sich das Gesicht des Dementors näherte, fühlte sich Harry mit seinen Kräften am Ende. Er fühlte sich so schwach, dass er wünschte, dass all das schnell enden würde. Sein Sehvermögen trübte sich. Er konnte es nicht länger aushalten. Er würde ohnmächtig werden und nie wieder erwachen.

„ _EXPECTO PATRONUM_!"

Ein helles Licht flog durch die Bibliothek. Es war ein Vogel. Ein riesiger Vogel, der durch den Raum flog und die Dementoren verjagte, die versuchten, durch den Kamin zu fliehen. Harry kniff die Augen zusammen, um diesen leuchtenden Vogel besser zu sehen. Es war ein Phönix. Oder eher ein Patronus, der die Form eines Phönix angenommen hatte. Es war Dumbledore. Harry war sich dessen sicher.

„Harry, ich werde nicht lange aushalten, wenn du mir nicht schnell hilfst!"

„Neville?"

Nevilles trübe Silhouette fing an, deutlicher zu werden.

„Harry!"

„Ja! Alles klar!"

Harry nutzte die Schwächung der Dementoren aus, um seinen Zauberstab zu ergreifen.

„ _EXPECTO PATRONUM_!"

Ein Hirsch erschien und galoppierte durch den Raum. Die Dementoren flohen durch das Kaminrohr und die Patroni verschwanden dann. Harry stürzte zu Boden.

„Alles in Ordnung, Harry?"

„Ja", seufzte er. „Danke. Aber was ist..."

„Dumbledore ist bei uns. Wir müssen zurück. Komm und sei vorsichtig! Hier ist es dementorenverseucht."

Neville humpelte zu Harry und half ihm wieder aufzustehen.

„Ein Phönix!"

„Ja, ich weiß", antwortete Neville lächelnd. „Ich bin genauso überrascht gewesen wie du. Ich glaube, dass meine glücklichen Erinnerungen in letzter Zeit mächtiger geworden sind."

„Wir müssen zu den anderen. Sie sind..."

„Sie sind frei. Und Snape? Was ist mit ihm geschehen?"

„MEIN SPIEGEL!"

Harry stürzte sich zu seinem Spiegel. Er betrachtete ihn und sah nur sein von den Rissen entstelltes Spiegelbild. Es gab keine Hoffnung mehr. Harry würde nicht mehr mit seinen Eltern reden können.

„Wir müssen losgehen", sagte Neville mit zögernder Stimme. „Es könnten noch mehr Dementoren kommen."

Harry steckte seinen zerbrochenen Spiegel in die Tasche seines Umhangs zurück und folgte Neville.

„Bellatrix Lestrange ist zur Nokturngasse gefloht. Sie muss gefangen werden."

„Wir müssen zuerst von hier weg."

Harry nickte und sie liefen mit schnellen Schritten zum Gang.

„Wie bist du hier angekommen?"

„Es ist Dumbledore, der uns hierher gebracht hat."

„Uns?"

„Alle Freiwilligen über fünfzehn Jahren sowie ein großer Teil von den Lehrern von Hogwarts. Vorsicht, ich weiß nicht, ob sie es geschafft haben, alle Dementoren loszuwerden."

Harry zückte seinen Zauberstab, aber offenbar gab es keine Aufregung.

„Wo ist Neville?"

„Ich bin hier, Susan."

„Harry!"

Luna warf sich um Harrys Hals. McGonagall und etwa zehn Schüler von Hogwarts waren anwesend. Pansy Parkinson weinte bitter in einer Ecke des Raums.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, es geht."

Harry schaute zu Professor McGonagall.

„Lestrange und Draco Malfoy sind durch das Flohpulvernetz geflohen", sagte er sehr ruhig. „Ich weiß nicht, wo Malfoy ist, aber Lestrange ist in der Nokturngasse."

„Und Professor Snape?"

Harry zog seinen Spiegel aus seiner Tasche und zeigte ihn Professor McGonagall. Hermine stieß einen Ausruf aus und hielt die Hände vor ihrem Mund.

„Malfoy hat den Spiegel der Schatten zerbrochen und meiner ist wegen eines Unfalls zerbrochen worden. Professor Snape hat versucht, mich zu töten, und..."

„Ja...", seufzte McGonagall. „Sie haben sich verteidigt, das ist ganz natürlich. Wir sollten besser von hier weggehen. Professor Dumbledore und die anderen warten im oberen Stock auf uns."

„Aber Lestrange..."

„Wir haben schon viel getan, indem wir hierher gekommen sind, Potter. Wir haben es geschafft, Askaban wieder unter Kontrolle zu nehmen und Pettigrew zu fangen."

„Pettigrew?"

„Er ist in einer Zelle mit den Herren Crabbe und Goyle."

Harry sprach kein Wort und stürzte zu den Zellen.

„Mr Potter! Mr Potter, kommen Sie zurück!"

Harry stürzte in den Gang und zauberte die alte Eichentür auf. Er erblickte Wurmschwanz, der im hinteren Teil einer Zelle mit feinem Gitter saß, und schrie:

„WO IST ER? Voldemort! Sie wissen, wo er ist! ALSO WO IST ER?"

Harry zielte wütend mit seinem Zauberstab, der plötzlich Funken herausspritzte, auf Pettigrew. Wurmschwanz fing an zu ächzen.

„Harry! Mein lieber Harry! Du würdest es nicht tun!"

„Ich habe Snape getötet. Ein Mord mehr wird die Lage auch nicht ändern. Sie sind schon vor drei Jahren geflohen. Ich werde Sie nicht wieder weggehen lassen!"

„Mr Potter, Sie dürfen sich nicht selbst Recht verschaffen!"

„ICH HABE MIR SELBST SCHON RECHT VERSCHAFFT, INDEM ICH SNAPE GETÖTET HABE!"

„ _Accio_ Zauberstab!"

Professor McGonagall ergriff Harrys Zauberstab.

„Selbstverteidigung ist kein Mord. Es wird Zeit zu gehen, die Auroren werden sich um sie kümmern, wenn sie von London zurück sein werden. Ich denke, dass wir Auskünfte über Bellatrix Lestrange geben können."

Professor McGonagall näherte sich ihm und lächelte ihm zu, indem sie ihm seinen Zauberstab zurückgab.

„Ihn zu töten wird nichts nützen und würde sie bloß dazu herabsetzen, so wenig wert zu sein wie dieses erbärmliche Wesen. Ich will nichts als Ihr Wohl, Harry."

Es war das erste Mal, dass sie ihn Harry nannte, und dank dieser einfachen Geste und ihrem gutmütigen Blick war sein Zorn ausgelöscht. Harry sah Pettigrew ein letztes Mal an und schaute seine Freunde an, die offensichtlich besorgt waren. Er lächelte ihnen zu und ging zu ihnen. Minerva McGonagall drehte sich dann zu Crabbe und Goyles Zelle um und machte ihnen die Tür auf.

„Sie würden es verdienen, hier zu bleiben. Jedoch sind Sie minderjährig und noch meine Schüler, obwohl es sich bald ändern wird. Glauben Sie mir, Sie werden strengen Regeln unterliegen und die Justiz für lernende Zauberer wird sich um Sie kümmern."

Crabbe und Goyle gingen aus ihren Zellen und wurden von einem Zauber gefesselt. Mit dem Bedauern, nicht entdeckt haben zu können, wo sich Voldemort befand, folgten Harry und die anderen McGonagall bis zum Eingang von Askaban, wo sie Professor Flitwick und Professor Dumbledore so wie etwa sechzig Schüler von Hogwarts erwarteten und immer noch auf der Hut waren.

„Ich bin froh, Sie alle zu sehen", sagte Professor Dumbledore. „Aber wir sollten lieber nicht zu lange hier bleiben. In diesem Gefängnis herrscht nun reines Chaos. Wir müssen einer nach dem anderen weggehen. Wegen des Schildes, der dieses Gefängnis umgibt, ist es nötig. Ist alles geregelt, Professor McGonagall?"

„Der Spiegel der Schatten und der von Potter sind zerbrochen worden. Professor Snape lebt nicht mehr."

Ausrufe und Gemurmel erklangen in der Eingangshalle. Dumbledore sah Harry mitleidig an.

„Das Wichtigste ist hier und das allein zählt."

Die entfernten Geräusche, die im Gefängnis herrschten, waren besorgniserregend. Der Evakuierungsprozess aus Askaban war schnell und gut organisiert, so dass nach zehn Minuten Luna bereit war wegzugehen und nur noch Harry und Professor McGonagall blieben.

„Gehen Sie, Miss Lovegood! Wir folgen Ihnen!"

Luna ging einige Stufen hoch und wandte sich zur Tür, wo ihre Silhouette schnell verschwand.

„Sie sind dran, Mr Potter."

Da erklang eine Explosion in der Ferne und Harry drehte sich zu Professor McGonagall um.

„Beeilen Sie sich! Es ist nichts!"

Harry ging die Stufen hinauf und drehte sich um. Professor McGonagall machte eine Handbewegung, um ihn anzuspornen weiterzugehen. Sie selbst drehte sich mehrmals um.

„Na los! Das sind nur die Gespenster von Askaban. Drehen Sie sich nicht mehr um."

Harry wandte sich zur Tür und ging hindurch. Dann fühlte er, wie er vom Boden gehoben wurde.

„NEIN, SIE WERDEN MICH NICHT TÖTEN!"

Während er sich in die Luft erhob, drehte sich Harry um. Er sah ein grünes Licht zu Professor McGonagall hinfliegen, die gerade geschrien hatte und dem Angriff knapp auswich. Dann flog ein zweiter Lichtstrahl zu ihr und sie brach zusammen.

„PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL!"

Harry versuchte, zurück zu gehen, aber seine Glieder waren wie gefesselt. Er konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen und sein Körper flog weiter.

„PROFESSOR!"

„Harry! Harry, was ist los?", fragte Dumbledore mit einem ernsten Gesicht.

Harry befand sich plötzlich am Rand eines Sees mit den anderen Schülern von Hogwarts und Professor Dumbledore. Askaban lag in der Mitte des Sees und eine Art schimmernde Kuppel umgab es.

„Professor McGonagall ist gerade angegriffen worden! Wir müssen zurück!"

„Wie bitte?"

„Jemand hat sie angegriffen, während ich wegging! ICH HABE SIE FALLEN SEHEN!"

Dumbledore drehte sich plötzlich um und richtete sich dann zum Rand des Sees.

„Kümmern Sie sich um die Kinder, Flitwick!"

Dumbledore fing an, die Arme am Ufer zu bewegen.

„Es ist nicht nötig, Albus!"

„Minerva!"

Professor McGonagall war plötzlich atemlos erschienen. Sie fiel zu Boden, während Harry und Ron versuchten, sie zu stützen.

„Es wird gehen! Ich danke Ihnen, meine Herren", sagte sie atemlos.

„Was ist geschehen?", fragte Dumbledore, indem er sich ihr näherte.

„Bellatrix Lestrange ist zurückgekehrt und hat versucht, mich zu töten. Aber ich habe es geschafft, vorher zu fliehen."

„Aber ich habe Sie gesehen!", rief Harry aus. „Sie hat Sie getroffen!"

„Sie haben schlecht gesehen, Mr Potter. Ich bin dem Fluch knapp ausgewichen. Sie hat geglaubt, dass ich getroffen war, und hat sich umgedreht. Ich habe Zeit gehabt zu fliehen."

Minerva McGonagall stand mit Schwierigkeiten auf.

„Ich gestehe, dass ich nicht mehr jung genug bin, dass ich eine so mächtige Hexe bekämpfen könnte."

„Sie übertreiben, Minerva! Sie haben schon so mächtige Gegner bekämpft!"

McGonagall machte ein schiefes Lächeln und fügte dann hinzu:

„Wie auch immer denke ich, dass sie nun Zeit gehabt hat zu fliehen. Und sie hat Pettigrew sicher befreit."

Harry hielt sich davon ab zu schreien. Peter Pettigrew war noch einmal geflohen wie er es drei Jahre zuvor getan hatte.

„Kehren wir jetzt zurück!", sagte Dumbledore. „Warten wir auf Nachrichten aus London mit der Hoffnung, dass alles sehr gut geht."


	60. Schuljahresende

Hallo an alle! Hier ist das neue und letzte Kapitel von meiner Übersetzung aus dem Französischen: Harry Potter et le Miroir des Ombres, von Gabrielle Lavande. Das siebte Jahr wird unter dem Titel Harry Potter und der Schlüssel zur anderen Welt bald erscheinen, davor bekommt ihr aber noch zwei Bonuskapitel. Vielen Dank an Verliebtindich für ihre Korrekturen.

 **Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört zu J.K. Rowling bis auf Neil, Selene und Fanely Evans, die zu Gabrielle Lavande gehören.

 **Spoiler:** Die ersten fünf Bände.

 **Harry Potter und der Spiegel der Schatten:**

Kapitel 60: Schuljahresende:

In diesem Ende Juni schien die Sonne. Kaum vier Monate waren vergangen, seitdem der letzte Angriff in London geschehen war. Seither, nichts mehr. Keine einzige Äußerung mehr von Lord Voldemorts Macht. Und das aus guten Gründen: Er war völlig gescheitert. Der Angriff war fehlgeschlagen. Liliana Wander hatte dank Dumbledore die Autoritäten gewarnt, dass der Angriff nicht dort war, wo man dachte, wie er verlaufen würde, und dass Zeitflüche eingestellt worden waren.

Zweiundachtzig Anhänger von Voldemort waren verhaftet worden. Alle waren vorher durch die neuen Untergeschosse von Askaban ausgebrochen, die sehr bald durch ein Geröllfluch zugemauert wurden. Zu den Gefangenen zählte man die Herren Crabbe und Goyle Sr, die ihre Zellen wieder gefunden hatten. Was ihre Kinder betraf, befanden sie sich in einem gut bewachten Ort. Die Untergeschosse des Zaubereiministeriums waren ausschließlich für sie zu einer Erziehungs- und Strafanstalt für Jugendliche geworden. Professor McGonagall besuchte sie, um ihnen ihre Hausaufgaben zu geben und ihnen zu erlauben, ihr Studium fortzuführen. Was die Malfoys betraf, so fand man weder vom Vater noch vom Sohn die geringste Spur.

„Sie sind einfach verschwunden, ich habe keine Nachrichten mehr von ihnen. Ich wusste nichts von ihrem Tun und Treiben. Weder bei meinem Mann noch bei meinem Sohn", hatte Narzissa während ihrer Befragung gesagt, die von den Medien sehr verbreitet worden war.

Eine sehr bestrittene Befragung.

„Ein Schluck Enthüllo wäre bei dieser Frau gar nicht schlecht gewesen!", hatte Ron ausgerufen.

Auch Bellatrix Lestrange und Peter Pettigrew waren verschwunden. Sie waren bestimmt zu Voldemort geflohen. Es blieben ihm nur wenige Verbündete übrig und er brauchte sie wahrscheinlich, um das wieder zu erobern, was er verloren hatte.

Harry lehnte an einer Wand der Großen Halle gegenüber und schaute auf die Uhr, die über den Doppeltüren hing. Die theoretische Zaubertränkeprüfung der ZAGs sollte bald zu Ende sein. Eine wichtige Prüfung für die Fünftklässler, die Auroren werden wollten. Harry erinnerte sich an seine Prüfungen vom vorigen Jahr, die etwas weniger ruhig verlaufen waren als dieses Jahr. Übrigens war es ja das erste Mal, dass Harry sein Jahr in dieser relativen Ruhe endete. Das gefiel ihm ziemlich gut. Die Türen der Großen Halle öffneten sich und die Fünftklässler gingen allmählich aus dem Raum hinaus. Harry sah Ginny, die sich ihm näherte.

„Na, wie ist diese Prüfung gelaufen?"

„Es geht!", rief sie aus. „Deine Tante hat uns gut vorbereitet. Sag mal, hast du Dean gesehen?"

„Ich habe ihn vor einer Viertelstunde draußen gesehen."

„Das kann ich nicht fassen! Ich schwöre dir, dass er es büßen wird! Bis nachher!"

Ginny entfernte sich mit einem letzten Gruß zu Harry, der ihr zulächelte. Er suchte dann nach Luna in der Menge, die aus der Halle kam, und erblickte sie schließlich, wie sie einige Entwurfsblätter in ihren Rucksack einräumte und eine Feder zwischen den Lippen hielt. Er bahnte sich einen Weg zu ihr.

„Ist es gut gelaufen?", fragte er.

„Mmm... Oh, entschuldige!", sagte sie, indem sie ihre Feder wegnahm. „Ja, es geht! Es war die letzte Prüfung. Ich bin froh, dass es vorbei ist... Oh, ich muss dir was zeigen!"

„Warte, wir werden die anderen draußen treffen. Das wird so besser sein."

Luna nickte und schloss ihren Rucksack wieder. Sie gingen zum Park, wo Hermine, Ron, Mark und Liliana gerade die Leckereien aßen, die ihnen Fred und George geschickt hatten.

„Ron, du bist ekelhaft!"

„Oh, ich liebe aber den neuen Duft dieser Nacktschnecken... Du solltest eine mit Zitronengeschmack probieren, sie sind lecker und bewegen sich viel mehr als vorher."

„Ich glaube eben, dass man vorsichtig sein muss, denn eine ist schlecht runtergelaufen", sagte Mark, indem er sich den Bauch hielt.

„Es ist, weil du den ganzen Tag lang zu viele Süßigkeiten isst", sagte Luna, indem sie sich ins Gras setzte.

„Nun?", fragte Hermine Luna.

„Nun sollte es gehen. Das war nicht sehr schwierig. Übrigens haben wir bald Ferien und wir sollten aufhören, über Hausaufgaben und Prüfungen zu reden."

„Das heißt also, du bittest Hermine darum, bis September zu schweigen", sagte Ron, während er eine Nacktschnecke mit Kirschengeschmack herunterschluckte.

„Hey!", sagte Hermine und verpasste Ron einen Schlag auf den Kopf.

Der Rothaarige verschluckte die Nacktschnecke und fing an zu ersticken und zu hüsteln.

„Das wird dir eine Lehre sein, dass du keinen Blödsinn sprechen sollst!"

„Mensch, ich habe bloß gescherzt!", sagte er, indem er seinen Atem wieder fand. „Verflixt, du weißt sehr wohl, dass ich das nicht dachte, was ich sagte."

„Ja."

„Warum schlägst du mich dann?", sagte Ron, indem er eine andere Schachtel von Ron Slug zu sich holte.

„Um dir meine Zuneigung zu zeigen, wenn dein Mund voll ist."

Ron sah Hermine lächelnd an und legte die Schachtel wieder hin.

„Okay, ich esse keine mehr. Mir sind die traditionellen Zuneigungsbeweise viel lieber."

Hermine lachte.

„Ich möchte euch etwas zeigen", sagte Luna.

Sie suchte in ihrem Rucksack und zog eine Sonderausgabe des _Klitterers_ heraus. Dann zeigte sie den Titel auf der ersten Seite.

 _Herkunft und Geschichte des Spiegels der Schatten: Von seiner Entstehung bis zu seiner Zerstörung. Von Luna Lovegood mit dem Beitrag von David Lovegood._

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch!", sagte Harry. „Dein erster Artikel und er steht schon auf der ersten Seite einer Sonderausgabe."

„Vielen Dank! Mein Vater hat mir sogar eine Woche Urlaub in Transsylvanien geschenkt, um das zu feiern. Er geht für eine Reportage dahin. Übrigens seid ihr alle eingeladen, mitzukommen und den Artikel mitzuschreiben."

„Eine Woche beim Graf Dracula... Während der Ferien sollte man sich eher erholen, oder?", sagte Ron.

„Oh, Ron!", sagte Harry. „Sag mir nicht, dass dir eine kleine Vampirenjagd nicht gefällt. Du bist es doch, der sagt, dass wir trainieren sollen, Auror zu werden."

„Nun, ihr wisst ja zumindest, was ihr später tun wollt", murrte Hermine.

„Hattest du nicht eine Idee?", fragte Harry.

„Doch, aber ich werde es nie schaffen."

„Du?", rief Ron aus. „Du bist in allen Fächern hervorragend, du kannst alles tun, was du willst!"

„Tja... Um eine Unsägliche zu werden, muss man auch manchmal schweigen können und ich habe mich nicht davon abhalten können, euch zu sagen, dass Snape der Spion war, obwohl mich Dumbledore darum gebeten hatte zu schweigen, als wir in St.-Mungo zu Besuch waren. Wenn ich bedenke, dass ich in der Mysteriumsabteilung arbeiten wollte! Jetzt bin ich völlig gescheitert! Also frage ich mich, ob ich nicht schließlich eine Karriere bei Gringotts machen werde. Ich werde mich um den Stand der Kobolde zur gleichen Zeit kümmern können wie um BELFER."

Ron sprach kein Wort aus, aber der Ausdruck seines Gesichtes und sein Lächeln waren genug um zu verstehen, was er dachte.

„Da wir von Unsäglichen reden", sagte Mark, „Dad hat es abgelehnt, seine ehemalige Stelle im Zaubereiministerium wieder zu übernehmen. Er möchte lieber ein Sabbatjahr nehmen, wenn alles im Ministerium geregelt sein wird."

„Und gibt es immer noch niemanden, der ihn als Minister ersetzen könnte?", fragte Liliana.

„Nein... Zur Zeit ist es das Rat des Ordens des Phönix, der die wichtigen Entscheidungen trifft. Mein Vater möchte, dass Rons Vater die Stelle als Minister übernimmt, aber er scheint sich dafür nicht entscheiden zu wollen."

„Er hatte so viel Arbeit als Juniorminister, dass er noch über den Vorschlag nachdenkt", sagte Ron. „Und das, obwohl Mum sehr drängt."

„Zur Zeit ist es keine einfache Stelle", fügte Hermine hinzu. „Wie für die Stelle als Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste... Es gibt nur wenige Freiwillige. Ein Glück, dass McGonagall bis jetzt die Unterrichtsstunden übernommen hat."

„Seht mal! Wenn man vom Troll spricht!", rief Mark aus. „McGonagall kommt zu uns."

Professor McGonagall ging durch den Park von Hogwarts. Sie lenkte einen riesigen Reisekoffer mit ihrem Zauberstab.

„Guten Tag, Professor!", riefen sie alle einstimmig aus.

„Guten Tag!", antwortete sie. „Ich habe eben nach Ihnen gesucht. Mr Potter und Mr Weasley, wenn Sie mir bitte folgen möchten."

„Natürlich, Professor", antwortete Harry.

Er warf Ron, der sich auch fragte, warum sie McGonagall herbeigerufen hatte, einen Blick zu. Sie folgten ihr zu ihrem Büro. Sie stellte ihren Koffer in eine Ecke des Raums und setzte sich in ihren Sessel.

„Setzen Sie sich, bitte."

Harry und Ron gehorchten.

„Ich habe Sie wegen Ihres Karrierenwunsches herbeigerufen. Nächstes Jahr werden Sie Ihr letztes Jahr in Hogwarts machen, aber Sie haben gewünscht, Auroren zu werden. Ich muss Sie also davon benachrichtigen, dass Ende August eine besondere Prüfung auf Sie wartet. Irgendwie eine Art Ausscheidungsprüfung."

„Und was ist diese Prüfung?", fragte Ron beängstigt.

„Es gibt ein paar schriftliche Prüfungen, aber vor allem Kämpfe gegen verschiedene unheilvolle Geschöpfe."

„Unheilvolle Geschöpfe?", fragte Harry.

„Ja! Trolle, Irrwichte, Vampire..."

„Vampire?", wiederholte Ron.

„Nun ja, Mr Weasley! Aber machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, erfahrene Auroren werden da sein, um Sie zu führen. Diese Prüfung dient vor allem dazu, dass Sie wissen, was Sie erwarten sollen, wenn Sie weiter so machen. Das ist irgendwie ein Mittel, den Angsthasen abzuraten. Aber während der letzten Jahre haben Sie viel Schlimmeres erlebt, nicht wahr? Ich denke, dass diese Prüfung für Sie gut laufen könnte. Jedenfalls vertraue ich Ihnen völlig. Übrigens haben Sie dieses Jahr den Quidditchpokal von Hogwarts noch einmal gewonnen. Sie haben den Willen zu siegen und das ist das Wesentliche."

Professor McGonagall stand auf.

„Gut, jetzt muss ich viele Hausarbeiten korrigieren. Sie sollten zurück zu Ihren Freunden."

Harry und Ron standen auf und McGonagall begleitete sie bis zur Tür.

„Ich hoffe, Mr Potter, dass Sie von Professor Snapes Zustand nicht zu sehr traumatisiert sind. Vielleicht werden wir ja eines Tages das Mittel finden, ihn zu heilen, wissen Sie."

„Ich zweifle daran", sagte Harry. „Da beide Spiegel nun zerbrochen worden sind, ist die Welt, die darin existierte, bestimmt verschwunden. Das ist, was mir Professor Dumbledore gesagt hat. Ich weiß nicht, wie er zurückkehren könnte."

„Das weiß man nie, Mr Potter. Wer weiß, was uns die Zukunft bereithält... Egal, was Professor Trelawney darüber sagt."

Harry lächelte ihr zu und verließ dann den Raum und Professor McGonagall schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich.

„Verfluchte Bengel!", rief sie mit einer anders klingenden Stimme aus.

Mit eiligen Schritten ging sie auf ihren Koffen zu und machte ihn auf. Drinnen lagen etwa hundert grünliche Fläschchen. Sie ergriff eines und las die Etikette:

 _VIELSAFTTRANK_

„Warum muss das so ekelhaft sein?"

Sie machte das Fläschchen auf und suchte dann nach einem kleinen Beutel in ihrer Tasche. Sie zog eine Haarlocke daraus und ergriff ein einziges Haar, das sie in den Zaubertrank gab.

„Aufs Wohl dieser lieben McGonagall, dass sie mir die Möglichkeit gegeben hat, die neue Verwandlungslehrerin zu werden. Ich wünsche Ihnen, diesen lieben Schniefelus in der Hölle zu treffen."

Mit verzogenem Gesicht trank sie den Zaubertrank mit einem Schluck aus.

oOoOoOo

„Endlich sind Ferien", sagte Ron.

Der Hogwarts-Express hielt im Bahnhof King's Cross und der Bahnsteig war mit Eltern gefüllt, die auf ihre Kinder warteten.

„Nicht ganz, Ron", sagte Hermine. „Für deine Prüfung Ende August musst du noch viel lernen."

„Wir werden in zwei Wochen lernen, wenn wir in Transsylvanien sind", sagte Harry fröhlich. „Jedenfalls ist für mich die Hölle der Ferien vorbei. Keine Tante Petunia, kein Onkel Vernon und kein Cousin Dudley mehr."

„Oh, sprich nicht zu schnell", sagte Mark. „Ich erinnere dich daran, dass wir nicht mehr im Ministerium wohnen. Wir werden zu unserem ehemaligen Haus zurückkehren müssen, ganz nah an Tante Petunias. Wir gehen also das Risiko ein, Dudley zu begegnen."

„So lange ich nicht ständig mit ihnen verkehren muss, ist mir der Rest völlig egal!", sagte Harry. „Schau mal, Mark! Onkel Neil wartet dort auf uns mit Rons und Hermines Eltern und Lunas Vater."

Sie zogen ihre Koffer hinter sich her, um ihre Familien zu treffen.

„Und, war das Jahresende nicht zu schwierig?", fragte Onkel Neil, indem er Marks Koffer nahm.

„Oh nein, Dad. Aber ich bin dennoch ganz froh, zurückzukehren. Wo ist Fanely?"

„Bei deiner Mutter! Sie wartet im Auto auf uns. Wir haben nicht mehr die Möglichkeiten, die uns das Ministerium bot. Also keine Fahrer mehr. Und dieses Jahr werden wir nicht in den Urlaub fahren können, weil wir eine Menge Sachen mit dem Orden des Phönix regeln müssen."

„Es ist schade... Dad... ähm..."

„Was ist los?"

„Nun... ich dachte, dass du dich ärgern würdest, weil wir dir nichts über Harrys Spiegel und dem, was ich mit Malfoy trieb, gesagt haben. Glaub mir, es tut mir Leid."

Zur großen Überraschung aller brach Onkel Neil in lautes Gelächter aus.

„In Merlins Namen! Im Gegenteil sollte ich euch danken, dass ihr mir nichts gesagt habt. Das hätte mich noch mehr gestört und ich hätte mir noch mehr Sorgen gemacht. Und glaube mir, Mark, Minister sein heißt ständig Sorgen haben. In letzter Zeit ärgerte ich mich, sobald irgendeine Fliege im Büro herumflog. Für meine Gesundheit war es besser, dass ich diese Arbeit sofort aufgab."

„Also bist du nicht sauer auf uns?", fragte Harry.

„Natürlich nicht, da alles gut geht! Ich könnte mich aber ärgern, wenn wir nicht sofort von diesem Bahnhof weggehen. Die Atmosphäre ist erstickend!"

Harry seufzte vor Erleichterung. Er verabschiedete sich von Ron, Hermine und Luna und sie versprachen, sich sehr oft zu treffen und einander Nachrichten zu geben, bevor sie nach Transsylvanien reisen würden. Er spürte, dass es die besten Ferien sein würden, die er je gehabt hatte.


	61. Rons und Hermines Halloween Ball

Hallo an alle! Hier ist das erste Bonuskapitel von meiner Übersetzung aus dem Französischen: Harry Potter et le Miroir des Ombres, von Gabrielle Lavande. Wie immer hat Verliebtindich die Korrekturen gemacht.

 **Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört zu J.K. Rowling bis auf Neil, Selene und Fanely Evans, die zu Gabrielle Lavande gehören.

 **Spoiler:** Die ersten fünf Bände.

 **Harry Potter und der Spiegel der Schatten:**

Bonuskapitel 1: Ron und Hermines Halloween-Ball (Rons POV):

Als Harry Luna einlud zu tanzen, entschloss sich Ron, selber Hermine einzuladen.

„Hm... folgen wir ihnen... willst du mit mir tanzen?"

„Dafür sind wir da, Ron", antwortete Hermine lächelnd.

Ron reichte seiner Tanzpartnerin den Arm. Er stand aufrecht und hielt den Atem an. Er hatte das, was er vorhatte zu sagen, hundert Male im Geist wiederholt. Es musste heute Abend gelingen. Er hatte schon einen Anhängerschmuck mit einer Gefühlsperle gekauft, um ihn ihr zu schenken, und er hatte ihn in seiner Tasche behalten. Das war der ideale Abend, um mit ihr zu reden. Er fing an, mit ihr zu tanzen und sie anzuschauen. Sie sah aber unwohl aus. Hermine schaute auf ihre Schuhe.

„Hermine?", fragte Ron. „Geht es dir nicht gut?"

„Doch, doch!", antwortete sie. „Es geht mir gut. Dieser Ball ist wunderschön."

Ron lächelte ihr zu, aber Hermine sah immer noch besorgt aus.

„Du wolltest... tja... Du weißt, dass du nicht mit mir zum Ball musstest, wenn du mit einem anderen dort sein wolltest..."

„Oh nein, gar nicht! Ich bin froh, mit dir gekommen zu sein. Ich versichere es dir, ich wollte heute Abend zusammen mit dir hier sein. Tja, du weißt ja, wir verstanden uns bis dahin nicht so gut, wir stritten oft, und seitdem wir uns besser verstehen, bin ich gerne mit dir... tja, rede ich gerne mit dir."

Hermine hatte angefangen zu erröten und Ron zu lächeln.

„Was stimmt also nicht?", fragte Ron besorgt und suchte nach dem Blick seiner Tanzpartnerin.

Hermine lächelte Ron zu. Sie zögerte einen Augenblick lang, dann sagte sie ihm:

„Ich... ich kann dir nichts verheimlichen... Es ist Luna. Als Harry und du Getränke für uns geholt habt, hat sie mir etwas... Seltsames gesagt."

„Was hat sie dir gesagt?"

Hermine blickte sich um, als würde sie jedem misstrauen, dann flüsterte sie ihm zu:

„Ich kann nicht hier darüber reden. Es gibt zu viele Leute."

„Willst du, dass wir in den Park gehen?", fragte Ron.

Hermine nickte und sie gingen in den Park von Hogwarts. Der Abend hatte für Ron einen unerwarteten Lauf genommen, aber er verlor die Hoffnung nicht. Die Stimmung, die im Park herrschte, konnte die Sachen verbessern. Sie setzten sich auf eine freie Bank, die von Rosensträuchern und Feen umgeben war, die die Büsche beleuchteten. Dann fragte Ron Hermine:

„Sag mir also, was dir Sorgen macht."

„Als... als ihr Getränke geholt habt, hat mir Luna gesagt, dass es sehr seltsam war, dass Liliana Wander Mark begleitete. Sie hat mir gesagt, dass sie sie und ihre Familie persönlich kannte und dass sie nie mit Mark gehen würde, wenn er böse wäre."

„Und doch ist es der Fall. Man sagt ja, Liebe macht blind, oder?", antwortete Ron, indem er Hermine in die Augen sah.

Hermine errötete und fing an zu lächeln, indem sie auf ihre Füße schaute.

„Ja, das stimmt, aber sie ist auch davon überzeugt, dass es Mark ist, der sie gewarnt hat, als das Bücherregal auf sie fiel. Sie denkt, dass Mark jemanden über das benachrichtigt, was bei den Slytherins passiert. Dass er nur so tut, als ob, und aus irgendeinem Grund nichts sagt. Er hätte ausschließlich mit Liliana darüber gesprochen, so dass sie es angenommen hätte, mit ihm zu gehen."

„Aber sie ist sich nicht sicher?"

„Nein, und übrigens will sie nicht mit Harry darüber reden und sie will nicht, dass man ihm von ihren Zweifeln erzählt, weil er noch Okklumentikstunden braucht."

„Oh, wenn Harry all das erfahren wird, so wird er begeistert sein. Wenn ihm seine feste Freundin Dinge verheimlicht, wird das ihm nicht gefallen."

„Sagen wir ihm nichts. Es sind nichts als Zweifel und zur Zeit ist es ihr Problem, und sie sind ja noch nicht zusammen."

„Es sollte nicht mehr lange dauern. Wenn sie zusammen in diesen Park kommen, etwa wie wir jetzt, so kann Vieles geschehen."

„Ach!", antwortete Hermine, indem sie sich umsah. „Es stimmt, dass es hier sehr schön ist."

„Ja, ich hatte vorgesehen, dass wir hierher kommen... um ein bisschen zusammen zu reden."

„Das stimmt, dass es angenehm ist", antwortete Hermine etwas verstört.

„Und eigentlich... ähm... wollte ich dir etwas... ähm... Besonderes sagen."

Er näherte seine Hand langsam Hermines und berührte sie schließlich leicht. Hermine zitterte plötzlich und sah dann Ron lächelnd an, als hätte sie ihm ihre Einwilligung gegeben. In seiner Tasche hatte Ron die Schatulle ergriffen, in welcher der Anhängerschmuck lag. Sie würde ihn annehmen, er war sich dessen sicher. Er ergriff Hermines Hand, ohne von ihr wegzublicken. Ihre Augen glänzten und sie lächelte weiter. Ron näherte sich ihr, um sie zu küssen, und Hermine näherte sich auch allmählich. Ihre Lippen berührten sich einen Augenblick lang leicht, dann drehte Hermine das Gesicht weg.

„Nein."

„Hermine, ich..."

„Nein", antwortete sie, indem sie aufstand. „Ich... ich muss zurück."

Hermine drehte sich um und lief zurück zur Schule.

„Hermine!"

Ron stand auch auf und versuchte, sie einzuholen.


	62. Trennung zwischen Viktor und Hermine

Hallo an alle! Hier kommt das zweite Bonuskapitel, das von Gabrielle Lavande für Harry Potter et le Miroir des Ombres geschrieben wurde. Viel Spaß beim Lesen und vielen Dank an Verliebtindich für ihre Korrekturen.

 **Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört zu J.K. Rowling bis auf Neil, Selene und Fanely Evans, die zu Gabrielle Lavande gehören.

 **Spoiler:** Die ersten fünf Bände.

 **Harry Potter und der Spiegel der Schatten:**

Bonuskapitel 2: Trennung zwischen Viktor und Hermine (Hermines POV):

„Hermine, wach auf!"

Schlaftrunken und mit schweren Augenlidern drehte sich Hermine zu ihrem Wecker um.

„Oh! Warum so früh?", fragte sie murrend.

„Es ist der Weihnachtsmorgen!"

Ginny saß nun auf Hermines Bett und rüttelte sie wach.

„Ja, alles klar! Ich stehe schon auf."

Hermine setzte sich in ihrem Bett auf und Ginny ließ sie frei.

„Seitdem wir hier sind, muss ich dich jeden Morgen aus dem Bett ziehen. Das gehört gar nicht zu deinen Gewohnheiten."

„Es ist, weil ich mich davor fürchte, Viktor zu begegnen, und dass uns dein Bruder sieht", sagte sie, indem sie sich die Augen rieb.

„Wenn du sofort mit ihm gesprochen hättest, so hättest du weniger Probleme gehabt. Du lässt die Dinge zu lange dauern."

„Ja, aber ich werde es ihm doch nicht heute sagen."

„Verdammt, wann denn dann? Ehrlich, an der Stelle meines Bruders könnte ich schon misstrauisch werden. Wenn du das dauern lässt, dann heißt es vielleicht, dass du ein bisschen an Viktor hängst."

Hermine drehte sich plötzlich zu Ginny um.

„Glaubst du, dass Ron das denkt? Glaubst du, dass er denkt, dass ich Viktor nichts sage, weil ich Gefühle für ihn habe?"

„Nun, was diese Art von Schlussfolgerungen betrifft, ist er etwas langsam, aber ich bin sicher, dass er es schließlich denken wird, wenn du nichts machst."

Hermine fing an, ins Leere zu schauen und sich vorzustellen, dass sie Ron verlassen würde. Aber mit Viktor zu reden schien ihr die schwierigste Sache auf der Welt, so wie die Enzyklopädie der Zauber und Zaubertränke in 234 Bänden in der Bibliothek zu lesen. Sie war riesig groß und sie fühlte sich lächerlich klein ihr gegenüber.

„Du solltest dich anziehen", sagte Ginny zu ihr. „Sie warten bestimmt auf uns mit dem Frühstück. Und wir müssen Geschenke auspacken. Was wirst du übrigens meinem Bruder schenken?"

„Einen ausschließlich für Hüter in Sonderanfertigung hergestellten Feuerblitz", antwortete sie, während sie immer noch ins Leere schaute.

„Ist das dein Ernst?"

Ginnys Überraschung zog Hermine aus ihrem Traum heraus.

„Ja! Natürlich ist das mein Ernst!", rief sie aus.

„Bist du in Gringotts eingebrochen oder was?"

„Natürlich nicht. Ich habe ein Konto, auf das meine Eltern mir jeden Monat Geld zahlen, seitdem ich drei Jahre alt bin. Da sie mir meine Schulbücher bezahlen, habe ich fast nichts ausgegeben."

Hermine stand auf und streckte sich aus.

„Eine Frage: Was schenkst du Viktor?"

Hermine drehte sich zu Ginny um und verzog seltsamerweise das Gesicht.

„Ein Abo für eine Quidditchzeitschrift."

„Du wirst meinem Bruder einen wunderbaren Besen und Viktor ein Abo schenken? Na denn! Du sollst dich auf ernsthafte Erklärungen mit Krum vorbereiten. Du wirst ihnen nicht entkommen können."

Hermine hatte plötzlich den Eindruck, als würde sie der Blitz treffen, und verzog noch mehr das Gesicht. Sie ging zum Stuhl vor ihrem Schreibtisch, um ihre Kleidung zu holen, als sie ein kleines Geschenk mit rotem Papier, einem golden schimmernden Band und einem Umschlag bemerkte, der direkt darunter lag.

„Was ist das denn?"

„Wovon sprichst du?", fragte Ginny.

„Da ist ein Geschenk mit einem Umschlag ohne Namen darauf."

„Dann mach es auf!"

„Das ist aber vielleicht nicht für mich."

„Für eine intelligente Person bist du ja nicht besonders pfiffig. Es lag auf deinem Schreibtisch, also ist es für dich."

Hermine ergriff den Umschlag und machte ihn auf. Darin war eine Weihnachtskarte mit einem Engel, der einen Stern in den Händen hielt und ständig herumflog. Hermine lächelte ein wenig und machte ihre Karte auf. Als sie das erste Wort las, erhellte sich ihr Gesicht.

„Ist es Ron?", fragte Ginny.

„Ja", antwortete sie lächelnd.

 _Frage:_

 _Meine sehr geliebte Hermine,_

 _Ich wollte dir dieses Geschenk schon seit einer Weile geben, aber wegen der Ereignisse passte der Moment nie. Vielleicht passt es jetzt auch nicht, aber ich wollte, dass du weißt, was ich empfinde, und ich denke, dass es dir dieses Geschenk zeigen wird._

 _Ich weiß, dass du in einer schwierigen Lage bist, und vielleicht wird dir das, worum ich dich bitte, etwas kühn vorkommen. Ich möchte, dass du dieses Geschenk nicht als ein einfaches Weihnachtsgeschenk, sondern es als das annimmst, was es bedeutet, ein gegenseitiges Versprechen für eine kommende Beziehung, wenn unser Leben etwas ruhiger sein wird. Nimmst du dieses Geschenk als solches an?_

 _Ich wünsche dir sehr frohe Weihnachten._

 _Viele liebe Grüße,_

 _Ron._

„Oh! Das ist so süß!"

„Komm schon, mach es auf!", sagte Ginny sehr aufgeregt.

Hermine ergriff das Päckchen, nahm das Papier und das Band weg und machte die Schatulle sanft auf. Ginny blieb bewundernd mit offenem Munde stehen, als sie den fein gravierten Anhängerschmuck mit der Perle in der Mitte sah.

„Es ist wunderschön! Und dazu hat er noch unsere Initialen dahinter eingraviert."

„Es ist viel mehr als das! Nie hätte ich gedacht, mein Bruder wäre so... Mensch, er hat dir doch eine Gefühlsperle geschenkt."

„Eine was?"

„Eine Gefühlsperle. Weißt du nicht, was das ist?"

„Tja, nein", antwortete sie etwas verschämt.

„Das fasse ich nicht, Hermine! Stecke doch mal die Nase aus deinen Büchern heraus! Solche Schmuckstücke sind zur Zeit eine sehr bekannte Mode. Es ist eine sehr seltene Perle, und wenn du sie trägst, so leuchtet die Perle je nach dem, wie mächtig die Gefühle der Person, die sie dir schenkt, zu dir sind. Das hat eine sehr starke Bedeutung. Wenn man eine solche Perle auf einem Ring schenkt, ist es gewöhnlich für einen Heiratseintrag. Es ist nicht die Art von Schmuckstücken, die man nur so hin schenkt, und es ist auch nicht die Art von Schmuckstücken, die man nur so hin trägt. Ich kann mir gut Pansys Ausdruck vorstellen, wenn sie diese Perle sehen wird: Sie wird ganz verrückt werden! Sie, die glaubt, dass Ron Krum gegenüber nichts ist als ein herzloser Blödian, das wird ihr das Maul endlich stopfen."

Hermine hörte Ginnys langer Rede kaum zu, sondern schaute den Anhängerschmuck an, der an seiner Kette hing, und insbesondere die Initialen, die dahinter eingraviert waren.

„Trage ihn!"

„Was?", fragte Hermine, als würde sie von einem Traum erwachen.

„Trage ihn! Du wirst es sehen, sie wird glänzen. Entweder es ist ein weißes Licht, oder es schimmert in allen Farben... ich denke eher an den zweiten Fall."

„Und was ist der Unterschied?"

„Es ändert nichts zur Intensität der Gefühle, aber Ron hat die Perle wahrscheinlich beeinflusst, wenn er sie seit einer Weile besitzt, wie er es schreibt. Wenn es über zwei Monate her ist, so glänzt sie in allen Farben des Regenbogens. Das macht den Schmuck etwas wertvoller."

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen bereitete sich Hermine vor, sich das Halsband umzuhängen.

„Und was wirst du Krum sagen, wenn er den Schmuck sehen wird?"

Hermine hielt plötzlich in ihrer Bewegung inne, dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern.

„Na, er wird ihn nicht sehen, wenn ich ihn unter meiner Bluse hängen lasse."

„Dir ist doch bewusst, dass du sehr schnell mit Krum wirst reden müssen, wenn du diesen Schmuck annimmst. Und wenn ich „schnell" sage, so heißt es, das heute der beste Tag wäre... vor allem, wenn man die Geschenke betrachtet, die du den beiden geschenkt hast."

Hermine seufzte tief.

„Dann werde ich es tun. Ron hat sich mir gegenüber so sehr bemüht und ich habe nichts für ihn getan. Ich bin es ihm wohl schuldig."

Hermine hängte das Halsband um ihren Hals und plötzlich glänzte es mit verschiedenen Farben, vom Roten über das Grüne und das Blaue bis zum Violetten.

„Über zwei Monaten, das hatte ich dir gesagt! Na, jetzt musst du dich anziehen, wir werden uns verspäten."

Hermine schaute, wie der Schmuck glänzte, während sie sich im Spiegel des Zimmers anschaute. Sie war glücklich und geriet zugleich in Panik. Sie musste einen Moment finden, um mit Krum zu reden, dachte aber, dass – egal, was sie an jenem Tag tun würde – es nur alles verschlimmern könnte.

Sie zog sich an und ließ ihren Schmuck unter ihrer Bluse hängen, dann atmete sie tief ein und ergriff eine Feder und ein Stück Pergament.

 _Antwort:_

 _Sehr geliebter Ron,_

 _Du hast mir das schönste und das wunderbarste Weihnachtsgeschenk gegeben und ich nehme es mit Freude an. Ich weiß, dass die Lage auch für dich unangenehm ist und dass ich bis dahin nichts getan habe, damit sich alles arrangiert. Es wird sich aber arrangieren, wenn es noch nicht der Fall ist, wenn du diese Worte lesen wirst._

 _Ich hoffe, dass dir mein Geschenk so sehr gefallen wird wie mir deines, denn es stellt die gleichen Gefühle dar, die du zu mir hast._

 _Mit vielen lieben Grüßen,_

 _Hermine._

„Können wir gehen?", fragte Ginny.

„Augenblick noch. Ich werde einen Zauber wirken, damit dieser Brief in seinem Geschenk landet."

Hermine machte es, steckte ihren Zauberstab wieder in ihre Tasche und machte die Tür des Zimmers auf. Viktor Krum, der gerade klopfen wollte, erschien ihr gegenüber. Hermine blieb mit offenem Munde stehen.

„Hallo, Hermine!", sagte er, indem er sie auf die Wange küsste. „Dürfte ich einen Augenblick mit dir reden?"

Hermine blieb eine Weile weiter mit offenem Munde stehen und fing an zu stottern.

„Hm... tja... hallo... ja klar... wir werden reden."

„Hallo Viktor. Ich lasse euch zusammen... Ich wünsche euch ein schönes Gespräch."

Hermine sah Ginny drängend an, während Letztere Krum lächelnd anschaute. Sie schlich sich hinaus.

„Na, komm herein", sagte Hermine, indem sie die Tür weiter aufmachte. „Alles in Ordnung?"

„Na, ja, ja", sagte Krum.

„Setze dich bitte. Was kann ich für dich tun."

„Eigentlich wollte ich mit dir über unsere Beziehung reden."

Hermine blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und setzte sich schließlich Krum gegenüber, der gebeugt auf seinem Stuhl saß.

„Ja... ich höre dir zu."

„Du weißt, dass ich dich sehr mag und dass ich sehr froh bin, mit dir im Urlaub zu sein."

Hermine nickte linkisch.

„Seitdem ich aber da bin, habe ich den Eindruck, dass du nicht mehr die gleiche bist. Dass du nicht die gleiche Person bist, der ich schreibe."

„Ach!", rief Hermine aus.

Sie fühlte, wie sich ein Kloß in ihrem Hals bildete.

„Also bin ich gestern zu Harry und Ron gegangen, um sie zu fragen, ob sie bemerkt hätten, dass du dich mit mir anders verhältst."

„Und..."

„Und sie haben mir gesagt, dass du ganz normal bist. Dass du oft zur Bibliothek gehst, wie damals, als wir uns kennen gelernt haben."

Hermine lächelte verkrampft und wartete darauf, dass Viktor weitersprach.

„Also habe ich gedacht, dass du dich schließlich nicht verändert hast. Dass ich es vielleicht bin, der sich geändert hat... Ich bin nicht mehr in der Schule, ich arbeite. Und wir sind weit weg voneinander, also fühlen wir uns nicht sehr wohl, wenn wir uns wiedersehen. Wenn ich Ron von dem reden höre, was ihr mit Harry zusammen in der Schule erlebt, habe ich den Eindruck, dass ihr euch sehr gut miteinander versteht und dass wir solche Dinge nie werden erleben können. Siehst du, wo ich hinwill?"

„Ja, ich sehe."

„Also verstehst du, dass ich wieder weg und mit meiner Familie die Weihnachtsferien verbringen möchte. Wir sollten einander nur weiter als Freunde schreiben, was denkst du darüber?"

„Ich wäre davon begeistert", sagte Hermine mit einem breiten Lächeln.

Viktor Krum seufzte tief.

„Ich bin froh, dass du es gut aufnimmst! Ich fürchtete mich so sehr vor deiner Reaktion und vor der Tatsache, dass du meinetwegen leiden könntest. Aber ich habe gedacht, dass du dich mit Ron und Harry so viel besser verstehst als mit mir. Da wir übrigens über Ron reden: Ich denke, dass er eine leichte Zuneigung zu dir empfindet, weil er immer verstört aussieht, wenn ich mit ihm über dich rede."

„In der Tat?", fragte Hermine mit einem unschuldigen Ausdruck.

„Ja, in der Tat, das versichere ich dir", antwortete Krum. „Ich bin mir sicher. Weise den armen Kerl bitte nicht zu schnell zurecht. Er wäre zutiefst enttäuscht, er ist ein braver Junge."

„Ich werde mich darum bemühen, nett zu ihm zu sein", sagte Hermine lächelnd. „Gehen wir zu den anderen? Ich verhungere."

Hermine und Viktor verließen das Zimmer und gingen zur Eingangshalle, wo jeder zum Auspacken der Geschenke wartete.


	63. Weit weg vom Ligusterweg

Hallo an alle! Hier ist das erste Kapitel der Fortsetzung von Gabrielle Lavandes Geschichte Harry Potter et le Miroir des Ombres. Dieser zweite Teil von Gabrielle Lavandes Geschichte wurde im Original Harry Potter et la clé de l'autre monde betitelt. Ich hoffe, diese Fortsetzung wird euch so sehr gefallen wie der erste Teil und wie sie mir gefallen hat. Danke an Verliebtindich, meine Betaleserin.

 **Disclaimer:** Alle Orte und Charaktere, die ihr schon aus den Büchern von J.K. Rowling kennt, gehören zu ihr und zur Warner BrosTM. Die anderen Charaktere gehören zu Gabrielle Lavande. Nichts gehört zu mir außer der Übersetzung.

 **Harry Potter und der Schlüssel zur anderen Welt.**

Kapitel 1: Weit weg vom Ligusterweg:

„Harry! Mark! Es ist Abendessenszeit! Neil kommt gleich zurück!"

„Ich komme, Tante Selene!"

Harry kam so plötzlich aus seiner Träumerei, dass sich ein großer Tintenfleck auf dem Pergament ausbreitete.

„Mensch!"

Allein in seinem Zimmer an seinem Arbeitstisch sitzend zerriss er sein Pergament und warf es weg. Er würde seinen Brief nach dem Abendessen wieder schreiben.

Harry atmete tief ein und aus, dann beugte er sich an sein Fenster und schaute in der Ferne auf das Dach eines kleinen Hauses einige Straßen von hier entfernt. Dieses Haus vom Ligusterweg Nummer vier war gleichzeitig so weit weg und so nah. Er lächelte unwillig. Am heutigen Tag hatte er dieses Haus seit schon einem Jahr verlassen und seither hatte er keine Nachrichten seiner Bewohner bekommen. Gar keine. Das überraschte ihn nicht. Wie hätte es auch anders sein können? Er hatte fünfzehn Jahre lang dort gelebt, ohne als ein echtes Familienmitglied betrachtet zu werden. Schließlich war er ein Hauself. In den Augen seines Onkels, seiner Tante und seines Cousins Dudley war er nichts mehr wert. Und da er wieder daran dachte, erinnerte er sich daran, dass ihm dieses Haus nur Probleme verursacht hatte, er hatte dort fünfzehn schreckliche Jahre gelebt. Natürlich bedauerte er es nicht, dass er Hogwarts betreten hatte, noch bedauerte er alle Leute, die er dort getroffen hatte, umso weniger seine Freunde, dennoch war er sich in jenem Augenblick bewusst, dass sich alles ab dem Tag verbessert hatte, als Onkel Neil und Mark durch die Tür vom Ligusterweg Nummer vier eingetreten waren. In diesem verfluchten Haus hatte er mit Leuten gelebt, die ihn nicht liebten, er hatte die Rückkehr des Mörders seiner Eltern, den Tod seines Patenonkels Sirius erlebt, ohne zu wissen, dass er in diesem anderen Haus, wo er sich gerade befand, ein anderes Leben hätte leben können. Ein angenehmeres Leben mit Leuten, die ihn lieben würden, und in dem alles ganz gut zu sein schien. Kurz und gut, ein Ort, wo alles normal war und wo ein echtes Familienleben herrschte.

„HARRY! WAS MACHST DU DENN DA? WARTEST DU DARAUF, DASS STINKBOMBEN VOM HIMMEL FALLEN?"

„JA! ICH KOMME, ICH KOMME!"

Harry seufzte. Eigentlich war in seinem Leben die Normalität ganz relativ. Immerhin gab es nichts Normaleres als einen Zauberer in einer Zaubererfamilie. Jedoch war ein Zaubererhaus in einer Muggelumgebung etwas anders. Man konnte nicht sagen, dass das Haus der Evans' ganz zu den Nachbarhäusern passte. Das war etwa wie jener Stinkbombenregen, etwas, was die Landschaft in einem Viertel entstellen würde, wo sich alle Häuser ähnelten. Vielleicht mochte Harry dieses Haus daher. Übrigens hatte er es seit seiner Kindheit immer geliebt, so weit er sich erinnern konnte, ohne zu wissen, wer darin lebte. Es stimmt aber, dass man dieses Haus nur bewundern kann, wenn man fünf Jahre alt ist.

Er bemerkte eine Gruppe von Kindern der Nachbarschaft, die auf dem Bürgersteig dem Haus gegenüber spielten.

„Nehmen wir das Schloss ein und wir werden die Prinzessin vom großen brüllenden Drachen befreien!", rief einer unter ihnen aus.

Harry lächelte wieder. Wenn sie wüssten, was ein echter Drache ist, so würden sie viel weniger lachen, und trotz der legendären Wutanfälle, die ihn im Viertel berühmt machten, ähnelte Onkel Neil einem Drachen überhaupt nicht. Denn jener „brüllende Drache" konnte nur Onkel Neil sein.

Was das Schloss betraf... Das war nicht ganz so groß, wenn man es mit Hogwarts verglich, aber es sah jedoch ähnlich aus. Bis auf die Tatsache, dass die Mauer nicht bräunlich waren, wie sich jeder vorstellt, wenn es um Schlösser geht, sondern leuchtend malvenfarbig mit violetten Ziegelsteinen. Aber es gab ja zwei nicht ganz hohe Türme, die von einer zackigen Mauer getrennt waren, in der eine Eichentür zu sehen war.

„Das Werk eines Verrückten. Das ist ein Verrücktenhaus!", rief die Nachbarschaft aus.

'Verrückt und stolz darauf', dachte Harry. Komischerweise fühlte er sich mit diesem Ausdruck richtig am Platz.

Und jene Prinzessin... Fanely? Nein, sie ging beinahe nie aus... Das war zu riskant. Sie war etwas zu 'seltsam' für die Muggelnachbarschaft. Sie ging nur äußerst selten aus und nur mit möglichst viele Kleidungsstücken an. Eine dreijährige Metamorphmagus war etwas zu jung, um ihre Macht zu kontrollieren, und Tante Selene blieb bei ihr während des Tags. Harry dachte an eine andere Prinzessin, die hatte kommen sollen... Daher drängte man so sehr, dass er nach unten ging!

Harry ging die Treppe zu seiner Tante herunter und traf sie, die wahrscheinlich zu ihm hinaufstieg.

„HAR... Ach, endlich hast du dich dazu entschlossen, herunter zu gehen!", fügte Tante Selene etwas leiser hinzu. „Dein Onkel sollte bald ankommen aber jeder ist schon da!"

„Das glaube ich, verstanden zu haben! Luna ist hier?"

„Ruhe, mein Herr! Luna steht im Garten mit Ginny, Neville und Mark. Aber zuerst begleitest du mich zum Wohnzimmer, wir haben andere Gäste, so weit ich weiß."

„Ja, natürlich, Tante Selene, aber..."

„Aber ihr habt Hogwarts erst vor fünf Tagen verlassen und zwei Minuten mehr werden dich nicht umbringen", antwortete Selene ironisch. „Die Jugendlichen! Ich hoffe, dass Mark nicht so sein wird wie du, wenn er so alt sein wird."

„Ohne dich zu kränken, Tante Selene, in seinem Alter hatte ich keine 'Liliana', wenn du verstehst, was ich meine", sagte Harry, indem er seine Tante aus dem Augenwinkel ansah.

Tante Selene seufzte tief.

„Eben das beängstigt mich."

Harry folgte seiner Tante ins Wohnzimmer. Die Eltern seines Freundes Ron, Arthur und Molly Weasley, waren mit Staub bedeckt und reinigten ihre Kleidung mit einem Glas in der Hand, während Frank und Alice Longbottom neben ihnen standen. Auf der anderen Seite des Raums saßen David Lovegood, Tonks, die ihre langen blauen Haare zu einer braven Frisur gekämmt hatte, so wie Professor Lupin und Professor Moody auf den blauen Sofas mit Sternmotiven, die die Evans' so sehr mochten, und lachten laut... tja, wenn man „laut lachen" sagen darf, was Professor Mad-Eye Moody betraf. Aber er sah ja weniger düster aus als sonst. Harry schritt zuerst zu ihnen, um sie zu grüßen.

„Guten Abend!"

„Guten Abend, Harry!", rief Tonks aus, bevor sie in ein lautes Gelächter ausbrach, das sie hinderte zu atmen.

„Na denn, Nymphy, bleib anständig! Hallo, Harry!", sagte Remus, der sein Lachen einen kurzen Moment verkniff, bevor er es nicht länger anhalten konnte.

„Um Merlin! Wenn man bedenkt, dass diese beiden da Auroren sind!", fügte Moody hinzu. „Ehrlich, Sie brauchen nur wenig, um aus der Fassung gebracht zu werden!"

„Professor Lupin, Sie sind Auror geworden?"

Professor Lupin versuchte vergeblich, Harry zu antworten. Nun hielt er sich den Bauch und versuchte, wieder zu atmen.

„Ja", sagte schließlich David Lovegood, dessen Augen intensiv glänzten. „Tja, außer der einigen Tage im Monat, wenn er ein grausames blutrünstiges Ungeheuer wird."

Bei diesen Worten lachten Tonks und Lupin umso lauter, während Moody ein breites Lächeln hatte.

„Ich denke, dass du ja diesen Status als Auror wohl verdientest, da du den schlimmsten Drachen gegenübersitzen musstest! Nicht wahr, Remus?", fügte David Lovegood hinzu und prustete los.

Harry bat nicht um Erklärungen, die wegen der Lachanfälle lang und schwierig gewesen wären. Die Gäste schienen sich nicht einmal bewusst zu werden, dass sich Harry von ihnen entfernte, um die Longbottoms und die Weasleys zu treffen.

„Guten Abend, Harry!", sagte Molly Weasley. „Na, wie geht es dir?"

„Gut! Und Ihnen?"

„Oh, der Fuchsbau ist viel zu groß für drei Leute. Seitdem die Zwillinge in der Nähe ihres Ladens eingezogen sind und Ron im Urlaub ist, sieht das Haus ganz leer aus. Übrigens denke ich, dass er mich vergessen hat, dieser kleine Undankbare hat mir noch keine Eule geschickt. Er hätte ja an uns, seine Eltern, denken können, ich habe ihm doch erlaubt, mit den Grangers Urlaub zu machen."

„Nicht doch, Molly!", rief Arthur Weasley aus. „Er ist erst seit zwei Tagen weg und er kommt in etwas mehr als eine Woche wieder. Lass ihm Zeit, sich zu erholen! Vor allem, weil es Muggel sind, sie haben nicht die gleichen Transportsmittel wie wir. Sie sind ja vielleicht nicht einmal angekommen."

„Und wo sind sie eigentlich hingegangen?", fragte Alice Longbottom.

„Nach Norditalien", antwortete Rons Vater. „Sie wissen, sie haben diese fliegenden Dinge genommen, die uns Probleme machen, was den Luftschutz unserer Quidditchstadien betrifft."

„Ein Flugzeug", sagte Harry.

„Das ist es! Danke, Harry!"

„Um Merlin!", rief Frank Longbottom aus. „Und fürchtet er sich nicht davor, diese Dinge zu benutzen?"

„Bitte reden Sie nicht länger darüber!", sagte Mrs Weasley. „Ich zittere schon genug für ihn und die Tatsache, dass ich keine Nachrichten von ihm bekomme, beängstigt mich umso mehr. Sag mal, Harry, hast du Nachrichten bekommen?"

„Keine", antwortete Harry. „Aber machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, ich denke, dass alles gut geht. Vielleicht hat er dort, wo er ist, Schwierigkeiten, eine Eule zu finden, da er Pig nicht mitnehmen konnte. Ich schrieb ihm eben einen Brief, bevor ich heruntergekommen bin. Wenn ich damit fertig bin, werde ich ihm Hedwig schicken. Er wird mir ganz sicher antworten und ich werde Ihnen Nachrichten von ihm geben."

„Danke Harry", antwortete Mr Weasley, der seiner beängstigten Frau gegenüber seine Dankbarkeit zeigte. „Du solltest die anderen draußen treffen."

„Ja, ich gehe zu ihnen", antwortete er, indem er sich mit einer Handbewegung von ihnen verabschiedete.

Harry wandte sich zur großen Fensterfront, durch die er Mark, Neville, Luna und Ginny erblickte, die um einen großen Kirschbaum im Garten der Evans' standen und miteinander sprachen. Er machte die Glastür auf und eilte zu seinen Freunden.

„Na, endlich würdigt es mein lieber Cousin, sich zu zeigen! Wenn ich dir sofort Bescheid gesagt hätte, dass Luna da war, dann wärst du hinuntergestürzt."

„Und ich würde immer noch oben sitzen, wenn mich die Nachbarn nicht benachrichtigt hätten, dass du da bist, Luna."

„Deine Nachbarn?", fragte Luna.

„Kinder, die in der Gegend spielten... ich werde es dir erklären!", sagte er, indem er sie schnell küsste.

„Na, jedenfalls ist es nett für uns!", rief Ginny aus. „Der Herr würde nicht hinunterkommen, um die anderen zu treffen."

„Sprich keine Blödheiten! Ich schrieb gerade an Ron und ich wollte meinen Brief fertig schreiben, bevor ich hinunterkam... und übrigens habe ich ihn nicht mal beendet."

„Oh! Dann soll ich mich verbeugen, dass man dich so früh unter uns sieht?", fügte Ginny hinzu, indem sie eine Verbeugung machte.

„Bitte, Miss! Na, wie geht's Susan?", fragte Harry Neville. „Meine Tante wollte sie einladen, aber offenbar sind die Bones' im Urlaub."

„Ich habe keine Nachrichten", sagte Neville traurig.

„An deiner Stelle würde ich nicht so traurig sein", erwiderte Ginny. „Sie wird dir eine kleine Karte schicken. Auch Dean hat Zeit gebraucht, bis er mir eine geschickt hat... Aber ich glaube, dass ihn mein Heuler ein wenig hat reagieren lassen. Mach dir also keine Sorgen. Und wo ist sie?"

„In Irland. In der Gegend von Dundark."

„Dann ist es ganz normal! Dean hat Familie dort und in Irland wirkt die Post langsamer. Er selbst hat es mir in seinem Brief gesagt, denn er ist auch dort, aber in einer anderen Stadt namens Drogheba. Er wollte die irische Mannschaft trainieren sehen, um besser Quidditch zu spielen. Er hat mir gesagt, dass er uns Fotos mitbringen wird."

„Auch ich habe das getan, als ich jung war! Die Reise nach Irland war eine meiner schönsten."

„Guten Abend Mr Evans!", sagte Luna, indem sie sich zu Harrys Onkel umdrehte, der eben bei ihnen appariert war.

„Hallo! Hallo an alle! Sag mal, Mark, ist deine Mum nicht zu wütend? Ich musste einen Umweg machen."

„Da Arthur Weasley schon seit einer Weile da ist, so fragte sie sich, warum du zu spät bist."

„Ich musste aber jetzt dahin gehen, sonst würde es für Harry schwieriger werden. Nimm das, Harry!"

Harry ergriff ein kleines rotes Büchlein, das ihm sein Onkel zugeworfen hatte.

„Was ist..."

„Mach es doch auf, du wirst verstehen!"

Harry machte das Büchlein auf der ersten Seite auf und las:

 _Apparierenlehrbuch_

„Apparieren? Aber ich..."

„Du bist noch keine siebzehn Jahre alt, aber am Ende des Monats wirst du es werden, und da deine Ferien zwischen deinem Aufenthalt in Transsylvanien in anderthalb Wochen und deine Revision für die Aufnahmeprüfung als Auror ziemlich belastend sein werden, so habe ich gedacht, dass du die Apparierprüfung an deinem siebzehnten Geburtstag machen solltest. Vertraue mir, wenn du bis dahin regelmäßig übst, dann wirst du einfach bestehen. Das ist viel weniger schwierig als es scheint. Und das ist sehr wichtig, in deinem Alter die Prüfung zu machen."

„Ich hoffe es", fügte Neville hinzu. „Meine Eltern haben mir das gleiche Büchlein gegeben, sobald ich in Londen aus dem Hogwarts-Express gestiegen bin. Ich fange meine Ausbildung morgen an."

„Gut! Ich denke, dass Harry mit dir dahin kommen könnte. Ich habe davon profitiert, um Ron und Hermine anzumelden, wie mich ihre Eltern darum gebeten haben, aber ich denke, dass sie der Schnellausbildung werden folgen sollen, da auch sie ihre Prüfungen Ende August haben."

„Aber Hermine macht die Aurorprüfung nicht. Jedenfalls hat sie es mir nicht gesagt!", erstaunte sich Harry.

„Sie macht sie auch nicht!", rief Luna aus. „Ich wusste nicht, dass Sie Bescheid wussten, Mr Evans. Wie haben Sie das gewusst?"

„Selene hat es mir gesagt. Als Lehrerin in Hogwarts weiß sie solche Sachen."

„Und... hm... Dürfte man Bescheid wissen?", fragte Ginny.

„Ich glaube, dass Hermine die Nachricht nicht allen geben wollte, bevor sie es Ron gesagt hatte. Daher hat sie es dir nicht gesagt, Ginny."

„Was gesagt?"

„Sie macht die Muggelprüfungen."

„Was?", rief Mark aus. „Sind ihr die UTZ-Prüfungen am Ende des Jahres nicht genug?"

„Man sieht wohl, dass du Hermine nicht richtig kennst", erwiderte Harry. „Das ist sie Ebenbild."

„Ich glaube vor allem, dass sie in Panik gerät", sagte Ginny. „Sie weiß immer noch nicht, was sie später machen will, also erweitert sie die Möglichkeiten."

„Das denke ich auch", fügte Luna hinzu. „Sie fürchtet sich nicht vor den Prüfungen noch vor der Tatsache, auf die Ergebnisse zu warten, sondern sie gerät in Panik, wenn sie sich fragt, was sie später tun wird."

„ZU TISCH!", schrie Tante Selene vom anderen Ende des Gartens her.

„Wir sollten gehen, bevor meine Frau die ganze Stadt hereinkommen lässt", sagte Onkel Neil.

Die Kinder, die auf der Straße spielten, fingen plötzlich an, alle zusammen zu schreien. Jener „brüllende Drache" war schließlich vielleicht doch nicht Onkel Neil.


	64. Familienessen

Hallo an alle! Hier kommt das zweite Kapitel von Gabrielle Lavandes Geschichte Harry Potter et la Clé de l'autre Monde. Danke an Verliebtindich, die mich korrigiert hat, und danke an Euch, die mich immer noch lesen.

 **Disclaimer:** Alle Orte und Charaktere, die ihr aus den Büchern von J.K. Rowling schon kennt, gehören zu ihr und zur Warner BrosTM. Die anderen Charaktere gehören zu Gabrielle Lavande. Nichts gehört zu mir außer der Übersetzung.

 **Anmerkung des Übersetzers:** In diesem Kapitel hat die Autorin – absichtlich oder aus Unwissenheit – zwei Dinge geschrieben, die nicht zum rowlingischen Kanon passen. Erstens, dass das „Denkarium" nur der Inhalt, diese silberne Flüssigkeit ist und nicht der gesamte Gegenstand selbst. Daher sollt ihr nicht erstaunt sein, wenn ihr von „ein wenig Denkarium" lest. Zweitens, dass man eine Erinnerung „betreten" kann, ohne die Flüssigkeit mit seinem Körper zu berühren, sondern schon, indem man sie bloß mit dem Zauberstab berührt.

 **Harry Potter und der Schlüssel zur anderen Welt:**

Kapitel 2: Familienessen:

„Schwöre mir, dass es ständig einen verantwortlichen Erwachsenen bei ihnen geben wird."

„Aber Selene, _ich_ werde da sein!", antwortete David Lovegood, indem er ein neues Stück Rindfleisch hinunterschluckte.

„Ich wiederhole: Schwöre mir, dass es einen verantwortlichen Erwachsenen geben wird!"

„Du übertreibst, Schatz! David wird sich in Transsylvanien gut um die Kinder kümmern. Du weißt sehr wohl, dass es fast keine freien Todesser mehr gibt."

„Nicht das beängstigt mich, nun ist aber Harry..."

„Danke!", unterbrach Harry. „Ich sehe, dass mir meine Tante ganz vertraut! Du glaubst, dass ich allein auf die Suche nach Vampiren gehen werde, stimmt's?"

„Nein!", empörte sich Selene. „Nein, das ist es nicht! Das Problem ist, dass du siebzehn bist und dass... tja, du bist ja siebzehn und... Oh, keiner hilft mir! Das ist doch offensichtlich, oder?"

Selene zeigte mit einer lebhaften und schnellen Bewegung auf Harry und Luna. Jene fingen an zu verstehen und wurden rot im Gesicht.

„Und... und... nicht nur er ist siebzehn. Auch Ron und Hermine!"

„Oh! ICH WERDE SIE ZERFLEISCHEN!", donnerte Mrs Weasley.

„Ruhe!", sagte Mr Lovegood kühl, indem er von seinem Stuhl aufstand.

Sein Gesicht hatte sich plötzlich verwandelt. Er sah ungewöhnlich ernsthaft und streng aus. Er wandte sich Harry zu. Seine eisig blauen Augen starrten ihn an und er kam immer näher.

„Ich hoffe, dass ich dir vertrauen kann, Harry. Ich hoffe, dass es solche Probleme nicht geben wird. NICHT WAHR?"

David Lovegood hatte diese letzten Worte mit gewaltigen Schlägen seiner Fäuste auf den Tisch neben Harry untermalt, was die meisten Gäste aufspringen ließ. Er starrte Harry an, der sich etwas nach hinten bewegte, als er sah, wie sich Mr Lovegoods Kopf gefährlich seinem eigenen näherte.

„Nicht wahr?", wiederholte Mr Lovegood.

Diesmal sah Harry, der weniger überrascht war, das schiefe Lächeln von Mr Lovegood, was ihm zeigte, dass es bloß ein Scherz war. Harry konnte sein lautes Gelächter nicht verbeißen und sein Kopf fiel auf den Tisch.

„Ich WILL einen verantwortlichen Erwachsenen, David! Du hast keine Glaubwürdigkeit bei diesen Kindern, das siehst du wohl!"

„Doch, ich habe welche! Wenn ich es wirklich will, dann habe ich welche! Nicht wahr, Harry? Du versprichst mir, dass es keine Probleme geben wird? Du weißt, dass ich nicht scherze, vor allem über das, was Luna betrifft."

Mr Lovegoods Hände hatten sich auf Harrys Schulter an seinen Hals gelegt und verkrampften sich. Harry hörte plötzlich auf zu lachen und richtete sich auf seinen Stuhl auf, indem er das Gesicht vor Schmerz verzog.

„Kein Problem, Mr Lovegood! Ich schwöre es Ihnen!", sagte Harry, indem er seine schmerzenden Schultern rieb.

„Ich wusste doch, dass man dir vertrauen darf", sagte Mr Lovegood, indem er Harry einen gewaltigen Schlag in den Rücken verpasste.

„AUA!"

Er drehte sich zu Luna um, die lächelnd mit den Schultern zuckte, und erblickte Ginny und Neville, die auf der anderen Seite des Tisches laut lachten.

„Lacht nicht zu viel, ihr beiden, denn auch auf euch passe ich auf."

„Aber Mr Lovegood, Neville und ich sind..."

„Wie auch immer, Ginny, mit all dem, was ihr in den letzten Jahren für Dummheiten getrieben habt, muss ich überall aufpassen. Denn ich fürchte eben, dass ihr die Entscheidung trefft, zur Vampirjagd zu gehen, egal was du sagst, Harry! Daher haben sich Lupin und Tonks dazu entschlossen, uns zu begleiten."

„Meine erste offizielle Aufgabe als Auror. Unter der Bewachung meiner Praktikumstutorin", sagte Lupin, indem er wieder den Kopf hob.

„Praktikumstutorin, die beiläufig zehn Jahre jünger ist als ihr Praktikant und sicher weniger Missgeschicke erlebt hat als er."

„Und hat die Tatsache, dass Sie ein Werwolf sind, Ihre Ausbildung nicht gestört?", fragte Luna.

Lupin und Tonks brachen bei dieser Anmerkung in lautes Gelächter aus.

„Und schon wieder!", seufzte Moody.

„Was habe ich Lustiges gesagt?"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, mein Schatz", sagte Mr Lovegood, der leise lachte, mit leicht glänzenden Augen. „Lupins Ausbildung ist ziemlich eigenartig gewesen."

„Könnten Sie mir sagen, wie es abläuft?", fragte Harry. „Ich muss Ende August meine Aufnahmeprüfungen machen."

„Oh! Ich verbiete dir, ihm irgendwas zu sagen, Remus!", sagte Tonks, indem sie vergeblich versuchte, ihr Gelächter zu unterdrücken. „Du weißt, dass es untersagt wird!"

„Ja, liebe Tutorin! Aber ich darf ihm zumindest von der Prüfung erzählen, die ich gemacht habe... da er sicher nicht die gleiche haben wird... Tja, du verstehst, was ich meine!"

„Gut, dann bin ich einverstanden. Aber wirst du dazu fähig sein, alles zu erzählen, ohne ständig loszuprusten?"

„Eigentlich habe ich eine bessere Idee. Neil? Hättest du nicht ein wenig Denkarium?"

„Oh doch! Ich habe es eilig, das zu sehen! Ich bringe es dir sofort!"

„Man muss schon gestehen, dass mir dein Onkel sehr geholfen hat, Harry!", sagte Lupin, während Onkel Neil aus dem Raum ging. „Bevor er sein Ministeramt aufgegeben hat, hat er ein Sondererlass für die Werwölfe verfasst. Er hat es nicht ertragen können, mich allein in einem Zimmer zu sehen, als ich in St. Mungo war. Dieses Gesetz erlaubt mir unter anderem, den Beruf meiner Wahl auszuüben, ohne jeglicher Diskriminierung zu unterliegen. Ich habe also die Gelegenheit genutzt, um zum Auror ausgebildet zu werden."

„Das ist schade! Dieses Jahr hätten Sie unser Verteidigungslehrer sein können."

„Oh nein, Ginny! Lehrer sein ist anders. Der Druck der Eltern hätte mich schnell dazu getrieben, aufzugeben... Und ich fange wirklich an zu glauben, dass diese Stelle verflucht ist. Und doch bin ich ja nicht der Typ, der solche Blödheiten glaubt."

„Hier habe ich's!", sagte Onkel Neil, indem er mit einem silbernen Becken zurückkam. „Ich habe meine alten Erinnerungen zurückgenommen und ich habe das Denkarium in einen etwas größeren Behälter gegossen."

„Danke Neil!"

Lupin zog seinen Zauberstab heraus und presste die Spitze gegen seine Schläfe. Ein silberner Faden schwebte von seiner Schläfe zur Flüssigkeit, was einen Wirbel verursachte.

„Ich muss mich um Fanely kümmern", sagte Tante Selene. „Sie ist viel zu jung, dass sie das Denkarium nutzen könnte."

„Komm schon, Selene!", rief Tonks aus. „Ich kümmere mich um Fanely. Ich war da. Ich weiß wohl, was geschehen ist. Ich werde euch aus dem Denkarium herausholen, wenn es fertig sein wird. Ich schwöre es dir, das ist wirklich der Mühe wert."

„Gut. Einverstanden! Immerhin sieht man ja nicht jeden Tag eine Einweihung zur Karriere als Auror."

Das Becken wurde auf einen kleinen runden Tisch gelegt, um den sich alle Gäste zusammenpressten. Tonks kümmerte sich etwas weiter weg um Fanely. Lupin fing dann an, das Denkarium mit seinem Zauberstab zu mischen.

„Bring uns in sechs Minuten zurück. Ich denke, wir werden dann das Wichtigste gesehen haben."

„Einverstanden", antwortete Tonks, indem sie zur Standuhr blickte.

„Dann geht's los! Zielt alle eure Zauberstäbe in 3, 2, 1..."

Harry tauchte die Spitze seines Zauberstabs im gesagten Moment ein und wurde in einen langen Wirbel gezogen, bevor er sich in einer großen kühlen Höhle ohne Möbel befand.

„Da sind wir", sagte Professor Lupin, der neben ihm stand. „Tonks und Aldysse Irre kommen gleich an."

Harry blickte zu einem Mann, der einige Meter weiter entfernt mit ihnen zugewandtem Rücken stand. Das war der andere Lupin, der geduldig auf einem der etwa zehn Sitze wartete, die einer alten Tür gegenüberstanden. Eigentlich ähnelte dieser Ort sehr einem Kerker.

„Das ist meine letzte Prüfung: Ein magisches Geschöpf bekämpfen", sagte Lupin. „Das war nicht wirklich nötig. Ich hatte schon genug Punkte bekommen, aber diese Prüfung ist Pflicht."

Die Tür gegenüber öffnete sich in jenem Augenblick. Eine junge dreißigjährige Frau mit langen braunen Haaren und einem Umhang aus grünem Seide mit einem goldenen Gürtel betrat den Raum, von Tonks gefolgt. Sie blickte nicht von den Pergamentrollen auf, in denen sie las, während Tonks, die hinter ihr stand, diskret zu Lupin winkte.

„Das ist doch _Träne_!", rief Onkel Neil aus.

Alle drehten sich zu Neil Evans um.

„Du kennst sie?", fragte Lupin.

„Ja... tja, nicht wirklich. Sie ist in Hogwarts eingeschult worden, als ich Fünftklässler war. Erinnerst du dich daran, David?"

„Ja, ein wenig", antwortete David Lovegood. „Tja, alle nannten sie _Träne_. Ich kannte ihren echten Vornamen nicht. Sie ist eine ehemalige Slytherin, oder?"

„Das stimmt... Schh!"

„Sie sind Remus Lupin?", sagte die junge Frau, während sie in einem Haufen von Pergamentrollen blätterte.

„Das stimmt, ja", antwortete Lupin.

„Aldysse Irre", sagte sie, indem sie den Kopf erhob und Lupin die Hand reichte. „Und hier steht Miss Tonks, die Ihre Tutorin sein wird, wenn Sie erfolgreich sind."

Harry verstand dann den Spitznamen _Träne_. Nah an ihrem rechten Auge hatte die junge Frau einen Geburtsfleck, der die Form einer Träne hatte, die so rot war, als wäre sie eine Blutträne gewesen.

„Miss Tonks", sagte Lupin, indem er Tonks die Hand schüttelte, wobei sie zu ihm blinzelte.

„Jetzt muss ich Tonks ignorieren", fügte Lupin hinzu. „Wenn man Bescheid weiß, dass mich meine Tutorin kennt, so gehen wir das Risiko ein, schlimme Probleme zu haben. Erinnere dich daran, Harry. Du kennst zahlreiche Auroren, und wenn dein Tutor zu ihnen gehört, musst du ihn völlig ignorieren."

„Sie sind da, um Ihre letzte Prüfung zu machen", sagte Aldysse Irre mit einem harten und strengen Ton. „Der erste Teil Ihrer Prüfung ist, dass Sie einen Werwolf bekämpfen müssen."

„Wie bitte?"

„Einen Werwolf", wiederholte Aldysse Irre.

„Ich denke, dass es einen Irrtum gibt. Nie in meinem Leben werde ich einen Werwolf bekämpfen können. Ich..."

„Hören Sie zu. Ich sehe nicht, was Sie hier machen, wenn Sie nicht einmal einen Werwolf bekämpfen können!", rief sie schroff aus.

„Aber..."

„Aber nichts. Wie könnten Sie einem Riesen gegenüberstehen, wenn Sie keinen einzigen Werwolf bekämpfen können?"

„Das wird mir ja nie geschehen..."

„Was wissen Sie denn davon? Gut, ich denke, dass Sie es nötig, ein wenig beruhigt zu werden. Ich glaube, verstanden zu haben. Diese Krallenspuren auf Ihrem Gesicht wurden Ihnen von einem Werwolf zugefügt, oder?"

Lupin sah wegen dieser Fragen verlegen aus, während Tonks hinter Aldysse Irre versuchte, ihr Lachen zu verbeißen.

„Ja...", antwortete Professor Lupin.

„Gut, ich verstehe, dass es ein Trauma gegeben haben könnte. Dann reden wir bitte zusammen darüber. Setzen Sie sich auf diesen Stuhl."

Lupin setzte sich ruhig auf seinen Stuhl, während seine Prüferin einen zu sich heranzog, damit sie ihm gegenüber sitzen konnte.

„Ich muss Ihnen sagen, dass Sie mit all den Punkten, die Sie bisher bekommen haben, Ihre Prüfung bereits bestanden haben. Wenn Sie aber einer solchen Phobie unterliegen, denke ich nicht, dass diese Arbeit für Sie gemacht ist. Sie sollten lieber darauf verzichten."

Harry fing an zu lächeln. Hinter Irre verkniff sich Tonks ein lautes Gelächter, indem sie heftig hustete.

„Verstehen Sie", fuhr die Prüferin fort. „Diese Arbeit ist sehr riskant und ich weiß, dass Sie sehr kompetent sind, aber... Tonks! Gehen Sie fort und trinken Sie ein Glas Wasser. Sie werden an diesem Husten ersticken!"

„Ja... ich gehe...", sagte Tonks und versuchte zu atmen.

„Hören Sie zu, ich weiß, dass Werwölfe abscheuliche und blutrünstige Geschöpfe sind, aber Sie sollten sich sagen, dass es kein echter Werwolf sein wird, da es kein Vollmond ist. Also stehen Sie bitte auf und bringen Sie sich in Kampfstellung! Sonst sollten Sie wissen, dass ich schlimmer werden kann als ein Drache, wenn Sie dieses Biest nicht bekämpfen wollen! So, sagen Sie mir, was Sie als Erstes machen werden, wenn Sie ihm gegenüberstehen!"

„Nun, ich glaube, ich werde meinem Meuteninstinkt folgen", antwortete Lupin und prustete los. „Ich glaube, Sie sollten sich meine Akte unter dem Punkt „Besonderheiten" anschauen."

Aldysse Irre sah nun verlegen aus, schaute sich die Akte an, die sie in der Hand hielt, und lächelte plötzlich.

„Oh, das tut mir Leid! Ich muss Ihnen mit meiner Nummer völlig dumm vorgekommen sein. Wenn Sie einen Werwolf vor sich hätten, wären Sie selbst in Werwolf... Oder ein Spiegel... Tja... Entschuldigen Sie mich, ich spreche weiter Dummheiten. Tonks, du hast die Akte gelesen. Du wusstest es und hast mich weiter reden lassen?"

Tonks brach an ihrer Seite in ein Gelächter aus.

„Danke!", fuhr Miss Irre fort. „Vielen Dank, Tonks, dass du mich lächerlich gemacht hast. Ich befreie Sie von der Prüfung, Mr Lupin, aber das muss unter uns bleiben. Auch die lächerliche Szene, die ich gerade gemacht habe. Übrigens gebe ich Ihnen die volle Punktzahl unter der Bedingung, dass Sie mir bei meinem Bericht über Werwölfe einen Gefallen tun, denn das wäre mir besonders hilfreich."

„Alles klar!", antwortete Lupin und lächelte.

In jenem Augenblick spürte Harry, wie sich seine Füße vom Boden erhoben und wie er in einem Wirbel zum Wohnzimmer der Evans zurückkehrte, wo alle Gäste nacheinander aus dem Denkarium kamen.

„Sie haben sie ganz schön auf den Arm genommen", sagte Mark. „Sie sah so streng aus, dass ich nie gedacht hätte, dass sie so reagieren würde. Auf jeden Fall habe ich echt viel gelacht."

„Nun, unsere liebe Träne hat sich stark verändert", sagte David Lovegood.

„Bestimmt!", antwortete Neil. „Zu Hogwarts' Zeiten war sie bei Weitem nicht so entgegenkommend."

„Oh, das ist, weil ihr sie nicht kanntet", griff Tonks ein. „Wir haben die Schule im gleichen Jahr angefangen. Sie war immer nett zu mir. Sie ist übrigens eine meiner besten Freundinnen. Ich gestehe, dass sie ein bisschen wild ist, aber man muss sie bloß richtig behandeln können."

„Ist das ein Scherz?", sagte Selene. „Du warst ihre einzige Freundin. Ich weiß nicht, wie du es damals geschafft hast, aber eines Tages habe ich sie darum gebeten, mir ein Blatt Pergament auszuleihen, und sie hat mir Kassilia Williams' Kröte ins Gesicht geworfen. Sie ist nicht wild. Sie ist tollwütig!"

Tante Selene richtete sich plötzlich mit einem spöttischen Lächeln auf.

„Ich habe sie doch so nett gesehen, diese liebe Träne. Als sie in Thomas Clover verliebt war..."

Tante Selene beendete ihren Satz mit einem breiten Lächeln zu Lupin.

„Könnte es sein, dass unser lieber Remus das Herz unserer lieben Aldysse Irre erobert hat?", griff David Lovegood ein. „Hat sie sich bereits mit Ihnen in Kontakt gesetzt, was ihren „Bericht" über die Werwölfe betrifft?"

„Unsinn!", merkte Tonks, die den Tisch abdeckte. „Aldysse würde sich nicht so verhalten."

Alle schauten zu Lupin hoch, der zögerte, ob er antworten sollte.

„Ich soll sie Samstag treffen", gestand er schließlich schüchtern. „Aber Aldysse hat mir gesagt, dass wir an ihrem Bericht arbeiten würden."

„Natürlich", meinte Onkel Neil. „Du nennst sie Aldysse und sie nennt dich Remus..."

„Unsinn!", antwortete Lupin. „Man kann sich nicht mal mit jemandem anfreunden, ohne dass sich die anderen Fragen stellen. Ihr seid schlimmer als Kinder!"

„Unser lieber Lupin wird nicht lange weiter im Zölibat leben", sagte Mrs Weasley. „Das wird Ihnen ja guttun."

„Ich werde ihr nur ein bisschen helfen. Sie zieht mich nicht an!", protestierte Lupin.

Harry sah Luna lächelnd an. Wenn man dachte, dass man vor ihrer Zeit im Denkarium nach jemandem suchte, der sie während ihres kurzen Aufenthalts in Transsylvanien überwachen würde. Luna zog an seinen Ärmel, damit er ihr folgte, nahm seine Hand und beide gingen hinaus, ohne dass irgendjemand es bemerkte.

„Und sie sind es, die uns überwachen sollen", meinte Harry lächelnd. „Aber das freut mich, sie trotzdem entspannt zu sehen."

„Das stimmt. Alles scheint so ruhig. Wenn man an diese unterirdischen Gänge denkt, die unter Askaban ausgegraben wurden. Ein Zaubertranklabor, eine Bibliothek voller schwarz-magischen Bücher, ein Raum für magisches Foltern. Alles war wirklich für eine riesige Aufruhr vorbereitet worden. Wenn man also weiß, dass all das zerstört wurde und fast alles geregelt ist, kann man sich schon besser fühlen."

„Das stimmt", antwortete Harry. „Vor fünf Monaten hätte ich dieses Haus nicht verlassen können, ohne dass man mich überwachen würde, und jetzt ist es so, als hätte keiner gemerkt, dass wir weg sind. Wollen wir uns setzen?"

Harry und Luna setzten sich auf eine Bank gegenüber dem öffentlichen Park und saßen eine ganze Weile schweigend beieinander.

„Ich habe es so eilig, nach Transsylvanien zu reisen", sagte Luna plötzlich. „Ich würde gerne vergessen, dass ich auf die Ergebnisse meiner ZAGs warte. Wegreisen wird mir helfen, die Ängstlichkeit zu vergessen. Hat es dich nicht beängstigt zu warten?"

„Vor einem Jahr auf den Tag genau versuchte ich, Sirius' Tod zu überleben, während Onkel Neil wütend bei Tante Petunia hereinbrach, und schließlich habe ich an diesem Tag erfahren, dass meine Mutter eine reinblütige Hexe war und ich darüber hinaus einen Onkel, eine Tante, einen Cousin und eine Cousine hatte. Ich dachte überhaupt nicht an die Ergebnisse meiner ZAGs. Obwohl das auch vor einem Jahr auf den Tag genau ist, dass ich die Prüfungsergebnisse bekommen habe."

„Moment mal, du meinst, dass du sie genau vor einem Jahr bekommen hast?", sagte Luna und stand von der Bank auf. „Wann? Um wie viel Uhr?"

„Gegen Tagesende."

„Aber was mache ich bloß hier?", fragte Luna, holte ihren Rucksack und lief zum Haus der Evans' zurück.

„Beruhige dich!", sagte Harry, als er sie einholte, „Du hättest sie bereits bekommen, wenn sie sie dir heute zugeschickt hätten. Das muss doch nicht Punkt an diesem Tag sein."

„Aber vielleicht hat die Eule das Haus nicht gefunden!"

„Das meinst du doch nicht ernst, oder? Unser Haus kann jeder in einem Umkreis von zehn Kilometern erkennen."

Doch Luna hörte Harry nicht mehr zu und schritt eilig zum Haus der Evans. Sie lief beinahe bis zur Tür und machte sie plötzlich auf.

Alle Leute im Wohnzimmer starrten Luna und Harry an, der gerade angekommen war.

„Es tut mir Leid", sagte Lunas Vater, der einen Umschlag in der Hand hielt. „Das sind deine Prüfungsergebnisse. Ich habe nicht warten können und habe deinen Brief aufgemacht."

Luna sah ihren Vater drängend an, ohne ein Gefühl zu zeigen.

„Und?"

„Mein Töchterchen wird Journalistin werden!", antwortete er lächelnd.

Luna reagierte einen Augenblick lang nicht, dann warf sie sich in Harrys Arme und küsste ihn feurig.

„Ich VERLANGE ein Heer verantwortlicher Erwachsener!", rief Tante Selene aus.


	65. Apparierkurs

Hallo an alle! Und hier kommt das nächste Kapitel von Gabrielle Lavandes Geschichte **Harry Potter et la Clé de l'autre monde**. Viel Spaß beim Lesen und vielen Dank an Verliebtindich für ihre Verbesserungsvorschläge und Korrekturen.

 **Disclaimer:** Wie immer, nichts gehört zu mir, beinahe alles gehört zu JK Rowling und der Warner Bros und weder ich noch Gabrielle verdienen Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

 **Harry Potter und der Schlüssel zur anderen Welt**

Kapitel 3: Apparierkurs

 _Lieber Ron,_

 _ich hoffe, dass für dich alles gut läuft und dass dein Urlaub angenehm ist. Ich hatte gestern einen ziemlich gut ausgefüllten Abend: Tonks und Lupin begleiten uns nach Rumänien, Ginny und Luna haben ihre Prüfungsergebnisse bekommen (ich denke übrigens, dass dir Ginny gerne selbst von ihren Ergebnissen erzählen würde), Lupin ist Auror geworden. Kurz und gut, ich habe euch Tausende Dinge zu erzählen._

 _Mein Onkel hat mich heute zum Apparierkurs angemeldet und hat Hermine und dich auch mit angemeldet. Ich fange den Kurs morgen mit Neville an und werde die Prüfung zum Monatsende machen._

 _Du solltest dich am besten beeilen zu antworten, denn deine Mutter steht am Rand einer Nervenkrise,_

„Nervenkrise?", fragte Mark. „Das ist vielleicht ein bisschen übertrieben."

„Vielleicht, aber für Hedwig ist es eine lange Reise und Mrs Weasley wird tatsächlich eine Nervenkrise bekommen, wenn sie bei ihrer Rückkehr von Italien keine Nachrichten von Ron dabei hat."

 _daher empfehle ich dir, ihr eine Karte zu schicken. Hedwig wird sich freuen, sie ihr zu bringen._

 _Bis bald_

 _Harry_

 _PS: Mark grüßt euch auch und fragt dich, ob die Reise in einem Flugzeug nicht zu erschreckend ist._

„Hedwig! Komm her!"

Die Schneeeule, die in ihrem Käfig schlief, wachte plötzlich auf und landete auf dem Schreibtisch. Harry gab ihr einen Eulenkeks, den sie fraß, während er den Brief an ihr Bein hängte.

„Bringe das zu Ron! Und sei während der Reise vorsichtig."

Hedwig flog durch das Fenster ab und Harry, der seine Feder auf den Schreibtisch gelegt hatte, streckte sich aus.

„Es ist bald 01:00 morgens, und heute musst du um 10:00 im Apparierzentrum sein."

„Ich weiß", antwortete Harry, bedeckte das Gesicht mit beiden Händen und fiel auf sein Bett. „Ich bin erschöpft. Ich glaube, ich muss jetzt schlafen."

„Ich lass dich dann. Gute Nacht!"

„Gute Nacht, Mark. Und mach bitte das Licht aus, wenn du rausgehst", gähnte Harry.

„Warum?", fragte Mark. „Ich weiß, für dich wäre es zu viel verlangt, aufzustehen, da du dich gerade in dein Bett hast fallen lassen, aber du wirst jetzt Siebtklässler, als solcher darfst du zaubern. Du scheinst deine neue Freiheit nicht zu genießen. Eine Zauberstabbewegung reicht."

Harry war von dieser Bemerkung überrascht und blickte zu seinem Cousin hinauf. Das stimmte. Er war alt genug, dass er apparieren und Magie außerhalb von Hogwarts wirken durfte. Er ergriff den Zauberstab, der auf dem Nachttisch lag.

„Da hast du Recht. Ich hatte nicht daran gedacht. Danke!"

Harry zauberte das Licht aus und schlug durch Magie die Tür hinter seinem Cousin zu.

„Ich glaube, ich werde es bedauern, es dir gesagt zu haben."

„Bestimmt, Cousin", antwortete Harry mit einem Lächeln. „Gute Nacht!"

Harry hörte, wie sich Mark meckernd entfernte. Es ließ ihn lächeln. Sein Lieblingszeitvertreib war es geworden, seinen Cousin zu sticheln. Doch es hatte nichts mit Dudleys Schadenfreude zu tun, wenn er Harry quälte. Am nächsten Morgen wäre es schon vergessen.

Der Gryffindor drehte seinen Zauberstab zwischen seinen Fingern. Er machte sich Sorgen wegen des nächsten Tages. Er erinnerte sich an Fred und George Weasleys Enthusiasmus, als sie ihre Apparierprüfung bestanden hatten, und wenn er daran dachte, freute er sich darauf, das gleiche machen zu können.

Seine Augen fielen langsam zu, ohne dass er es merkte. Er wusste, dass er in dieser Nacht schon wieder von _jenem_ Tag träumen würde. Der, an dem der Spiegel der Schatten zerbrochen war. Der, an dem Professor Snape versucht hatte, ihn zu ermorden, ehe seine Seele endgültig im Spiegel gefangen wurde, den ihm Sirius geschenkt hatte. Er erlebte wieder all diese Szenen und wünschte sich dabei, alles wäre so anders gelaufen.

Und dann kam der Moment, wo sich Harry verloren fühlte. Diese Szene, wo er entwaffnet war und versuchte, seinen Spiegel zu benutzen, um sich gegen einen Dementoren zu wehren, der den kleinen Gegenstand mit einer Handbewegung gegen die Wand geschleudert hatte. Diesmal hatte er zugeschaut, wie Sirius' letztes Geschenk an der Wand zerbrach, als würde die Szene im Zeitlupentempo geschehen. Kaum hatte der Spiegel die Steinwand berührt, als schon hunderte von Splittern langsam wegflogen und das Licht des Raums widerspiegelten. Harry fühlte, wie sich sein Herz zusammenzog, als er sah, wie die Überreste des Spiegels am Boden verstreut lagen. Doch sein Traum verlief ab dann auf eine seltsame Weise. Diesmal näherte sich der Dementor langsam. Was machte denn Neville? Er war doch in genau diesem Augenblick erschienen. Harry versuchte, den Namen seines Freundes zu schreien, damit er ihn rettete, doch kein Wort entkam seinen Lippen, während sich der Kuss des Dementors gefährlich näherte. Harry spürte eine eisige Kälte an seiner Wange. Es war vorbei. Er spürte schon, wie er sterben würde, als er einen Druck gegen seine Wange fühlte.

Dann stoppte der Traum plötzlich und verlief wieder anders, als wäre er im Nu an einen anderen Ort appariert. Er stand in einem alten, schlecht beleuchteten Haus aus Steinen. Ihm gegenüber stand eine junge Frau, die ihm den Rücken zugewandt hatte. Sie streckte seltsamerweise den Arm aus. Harry schritt nach vorne. Er war überrascht und sein Mund war weit geöffnet, doch er wusste nicht wieso. Die junge Frau drehte sich plötzlich zu Harry um. Harry fühlte zum zweiten Mal, wie sich sein Herz zusammenzog. Es war Aldysse Irre, die ihn mit ihren großen taubenblauen Augen streng anstarrte. Ein Blick, der ganz anders war als der, den sie im Denkarium hatte. Der blutrote tränenförmige Fleck zog seinen Blick an. Aldysse näherte sich Harry und sah ihm eindringlich in die Augen. Dann bemerkte er, wie sich ihr Mund langsam bewegte und ein kaum hörbarer Ton daraus kam:

„Danke."

Aldysses Augen schlossen sich und sie stürzte bewusstlos zu Boden. Sie war so steif, als wäre sie tot.

Harry schreckte aus dem Schlaf hoch. Er trug immer noch die gleiche Kleidung wie am vorigen Abend. Er war so schnell eingeschlafen, dass er keine Zeit gehabt hatte, sich umzuziehen. Laut der Standuhr, die im ganzen Haus schlug, war es 08:00. Dieser Traum hatte ihn schockiert. Er dachte nicht, dass ihn das Gesicht von Träne so sehr beunruhigt hatte, als er sie im Denkarium gesehen hatte, dass er einen solchen Albtraum gehabt hatte. Vielleicht war es eben diese Träne auf Aldysse Irres Wange, die ihm diesen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen hatte.

„Es war bloß ein Traum. Nur ein Traum", wiederholte Harry sich.

Er seufzte tief und lachte plötzlich auf, dass ihn ein einfacher Traum so sehr erschreckt hatte. Manchmal sahen Träume so real aus, dass sich die Realität nun schwer im Geist wieder einprägte.

Harry stand schnell auf, zog sich um und ging langsam zur Küche hinunter. Der köstliche Geruch ofenfrischer Muffins führte ihn sicherer als seine schlaftrunkenen Augen. Tante Selene drehte Pancakes in der Pfanne um, während Onkel Neil frühstückte und dabei einen Ordner durchblätterte, aus dem Pergamentblätter herausschauten.

„Morgen!", gähnte Harry.

„Morgen, mein lieber Neffe. Na, ist man nicht mehr daran gewöhnt, so früh aufzustehen?"

„Ich werde mich sowieso daran gewöhnen müssen, früh aufzustehen. Während der Ferien werde ich schon ziemlich beschäftigt sein."

Harry gähnte wieder. Neil starrte ihn ernsthaft an.

„Du hast noch mal den gleichen Traum gehabt, oder?"

Harry zögerte einen Augenblick, dann antwortete er:

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Onkel Neil. Ich bin daran gewöhnt."

„Harry!", seufzte er. „Du bist alt genug und du weißt, dass ich dich nicht zwingen will, aber jetzt steht deine Gesundheit auf dem Spiel. Das sind schon über zwei Jahren, dass deine Träume deinen Schlaf beeinträchtigen, und jeden Tag stehst du erschöpfter als am vorigen Tag auf. Vorher war es Voldemort, dann der Spiegel und jetzt diese Alpträume."

„Aber das ist bloß, weil ich gestern Abend spät ins Bett gegangen bin..."

„Ich will nichts hören! Diesmal besuchen wir einen Heiler, damit er dir etwas gibt und du normale Nächte durchschlafen kannst. Und Meckern hilft nichts!"

„Ja, Onkel Neil", murrte Harry.

„Vielleicht solltest du heute nicht zu deinem Apparierkurs gehen."

„Es wird gehen! Sobald ich gefrühstückt habe, werde ich mich besser fühlen."

Harry setzte sich an den Tisch, schenkte sich Kaffee ein und griff nach einem warmen Muffin. Plötzlich hörte man einen Höllenlärm im Wohnzimmer der Evans.

„AUA!", rief eine bekannte Stimme aus.

„Na. Anscheinend ist Neville gerade angekommen", sagte Harry schläfrig, während er seinen Milchkaffee umrührte.

„Um Merlins Willen!", rief Tante Selene aus. „Ich habe es vergessen, meinen Kessel vom Kamin zu nehmen."

Sie eilte zum Wohnzimmer, von ihrem Mann und ihrem Neffen gefolgt. Eine orange Flüssigkeit war auf dem Holzboden verteilt worden und Neville, der wieder aufstand, kämpfte wild gegen seine eigene Kleidung.

„Oh, Neville, beweg dich nicht!", meinte Tante Selene, öffnete einen Schrank voller Fläschchen und ergriff eines. „Nimm, trink schnell daraus."

Neville trank das Fläschchen in einem Zug aus und hörte plötzlich auf um sich zu schlagen.

„Oh, das tut mir Leid, Neville. Ich hatte vergessen, den Kessel wegzunehmen!"

„Es ist nichts, Professor Evans", antwortete er atemlos. „Es ist bloß, dass dieser Zaubertrank auf der Haut brannte."

„Oh ja! Das weiß ich!", antwortete sie. „Und das tut er immer noch, aber ich habe dir einen Trank gegen Brandwunden aus Salamanderblut gegeben."

„Na, das erinnert mich vage an etwas", lächelte Harry und erinnerte sich wieder an den ersten Unterricht mit Tante Selene.

„Hoffentlich mehr als vage", meinte Tante Selene, die offensichtlich von der Bemerkung ihres Neffen verärgert war. „Es würde dir gut tun, den Stoff deines Zaubertrankunterrichts zu wiederholen, denn es gehört nicht zu deinen Stärken, Harry. Und anstatt dich über das Los deines Freundes lustig zu machen, solltest du lieber deinem Onkel helfen, das Wohnzimmer zu putzen, während ich Nevilles Kleidung sauber mache."

Tante Selene verließ das Wohnzimmer, von Neville gefolgt.

„Also ehrlich!", rief Onkel Neil aus. „Deine Tante begnügt sich nicht damit, Dummheiten zu machen, sie schafft es sogar, dass es die anderen sind, die ihre Dummheiten wieder gut machen."

Harry lächelte, als er den Blick seines Onkels traf.

„Ich bin nicht sehr begabt für Putzzauber, du schon?"

Der Gryffindor schüttelte den Kopf und prustete dabei los.

„Tja, nicht schlimm!", rief Onkel Neil und zückte seinen Zauberstab. „Wir putzen grob und deine Tante wird sich um die Feinheiten kümmern. Sie wird schon wieder meckern, aber gerade das macht sie so reizend."

Beide lachten, dann griff Harry zu seinem Zauberstab und fing an, den Raum mit seinem Onkel zu putzen.

„Kommst du heute ins Ministerium?", fragte Harry. „Hast du jemanden gefunden, der dich als Minister ersetzen kann?"

„Ich muss eine Menge Dinge regeln. Im Moment versuchen die verschiedenen Juniorminister und ich die Lage in den Griff zu bekommen. Ich tue mein Bestes, um Arthur Weasley zu überzeugen, meine Stelle zu übernehmen, aber er ist sich noch nicht ganz sicher."

„Und könnte sonst keiner die Stelle übernehmen?"

„Wenn ich ehrlich mit dir sein muss, es geht so weit, dass ich beinahe Percy fragen würde, ob er daran interessiert wäre!"

Harry entkam ein Ausruf.

„Beruhige dich, das war bloß ein Scherz! Dafür ist er nicht reif genug. Aber vielleicht wird es Arthur dazu bringen, die Stelle zu übernehmen, wenn er sieht, dass ich so verzweifelt bin."

„Und dann? Was wirst du machen, wenn du einen neuen Minister gefunden hast?"

„Gute Frage", seufzte Onkel Neil. „Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht werde ich ein Sabbatjahr nehmen und mich um Fanely kümmern. Selene wird in Hogwarts sein und es freut mich nicht besonders, Molly darum zu bitten, sich noch ein weiteres Jahr um Fanely zu kümmern, auch wenn sie es mir bereits vorgeschlagen hat. Und ich habe einen anderen Vorschlag bekommen, aber..."

„Das war's!", rief Tante Selene aus, als sie mit Neville wieder eintrat. „Nevilles Kleidung ist gereinigt und alles ist... beinahe sauber. Ihr seid wirklich nicht begabt."

„Tut mir Leid, Schatz, aber die Jungs und ich müssen gleich weg."

„Übrigens, wie kommt man zum Apparierzentrum, Mr Evans?", fragte Neville.

„Das ist sehr einfach. Hast du dein Büchlein dabei?"

„Ja."

„Nun, es ist auch ein Portschlüssel. Praktisch, oder? Er ist auf 09:50 gestellt, das heißt in weniger als zwei Minuten. Hast du deins, Harry?"

Harry zog das Büchlein aus seiner Tasche heraus.

„Ich lasse euch alleine", sagte Onkel Neil. „ _Accio_ Muffins!"

Der Teller mit Muffins flog direkt in seine Hand.

„Es wäre schade, sie kalt werden zu lassen", meinte Onkel Neil. „Nehmt doch einen mit, Jungs."

Harry hatte kaum die Zeit, zu einem Muffin zu greifen, und schon beförderte ihn der Portschlüssel. In der nächsten Sekunde stand er in einem riesigen blütenweißen Raum mit ein paar verschiebbaren Trennwänden aus Holz und einer Bühne in der Mitte. Etwa zwanzig Leute betrachteten den Raum und Harry erblickte Seamus, der zu ihnen kam.

„Hallo! Ich habe mich gefürchtet, ich würde allein hier sein. Es beruhigt mich, euch zu sehen."

„Wir sind doch nicht die einzigen von Hogwarts. Und es gibt auch manche, die letztes Jahr Siebtklässler waren."

„Hallo!"

Harry drehte sich um und sah Cho Chang.

„Cho! Hallo!", rief Seamus aus. „Hast du deine Apparierprüfung noch nicht gemacht?"

„Nein, ich bin im Dezember geboren und die Regeln sind sehr streng. Die Prüfung darf man frühestens mit 16 Jahren und 10 Monaten versuchen. Und selbst dann wird der Apparierschein nicht vor dem siebzehnten Geburtstag ausgegeben."

„WAS?", rief Seamus aus. „Ich bin in Oktober geboren. Das heißt, ich darf nicht vor meinem Geburtstag apparieren, auch wenn ich meine Prüfung vorher bestehe?"

„Genau!"

„Oh nein! In Hogwarts kann man nicht apparieren! Das heißt, ich werde erst ab den Weihnachtsferien apparieren können."

„Leider ja! Aber beklage dich lieber nicht. Zumindest wirst du nicht zusammen mit Freunden sein, die alle ihren Schein haben und ständig aufgeregt von den Lernstunden reden."

Im gleichen Augenblick erschienen zwei Männer in der Mitte des Raums, beide mit einem purpurnen Umhang. Alle Blicke wandten sich zur Bühne um und einer der Männer hustete heftig, um Ruhe zu bekommen. Der andere fing dann an zu sprechen:

„Liebe Zauberer und Hexen, ich stelle mich vor: Ich bin Julius Dispear und das hier ist mein Kollege Hektor Kapov. Wir sind Ihre Ausbilder und Prüfer für ihren Apparierkurs. Sie wissen, warum Sie hier sind, daher werde ich Ihnen nutzlose Erklärungen ersparen. Die Ausbildung beinhaltet zwölf Stunden gemeinsame Praxis und mindestens zehn Stunden Einzelpraxis. Es gibt kein Maximum. Viele Leute müssen die Prüfung etwa zehn Male versuchen und dabei um die hundert Stunden Unterricht nehmen. Ich hoffe, das wird nicht bei Ihnen nicht der Fall sein."

„Da kann man nicht sagen, dass es sehr ermutigend ist", murmelte Seamus.

„Gut, lassen Sie uns mit der ersten Übung anfangen. Bilden Sie bitte Zweiergruppen."

„Neville", sagte Seamus, „wollen wir zusammen arbeiten?"

„Ja, warum nicht."

Cho und Harry drehten sich zueinander um. Eine Verlegenheit, die er nicht verstand, hinderte ihn daran, Cho vorzuschlagen, zusammen zu arbeiten. Jedoch überwand er diese Verlegenheit und fragte:

„Wollen wir zusammen sein?... Tja... arbeiten wir zusammen?"

„Ja", antwortete Cho lächelnd. „Ja, das wird sehr gut sein."

„Da Sie nun alle in Gruppen sind", fing Julius Dispear an, „möchte ich, dass sich jeder vor eine Wand stellt und zwar einer auf jeder Seite. Dann müssen Sie auf unsere Anweisungen warten."

„Wollen wir uns dorthin stellen?", fragte Cho und zeigte auf eine Trennwand in der Nähe der Bühne.

Harry nickte und sie gingen jeder zu einer Seite der Trennwand.

„Das Prinzip im Apparieren ist einfach", sagte Hektor Kapov. „Derjenige, der appariert, muss die Augen schließen und die Person visualisieren, vor der er apparieren wird. Wie Sie sehen, ist dieser Raum blütenweiß und Sie haben deshalb keinen sichtbaren Anhaltspunkt. Sie müssen daher ihren Partner visualisieren, um zu ihm zu kommen, also jenseits der Trennwand. Sie werden also entscheiden, wer als erster die Übung versucht, dann wird der andere an der Reihe sein."

„Willst du anfangen?", fragte Harry.

„Mir wäre es lieber, wenn du anfangen würdest, falls es dich nicht stört", antwortete Cho auf der anderen Seite der Trennwand.

„Erster Schritt!", rief Mr Kapov aus. „Der Apparierende muss die Augen zu machen und die Person visualisieren, vor der er apparieren will. Dann muss er die Hände auf die Trennwand legen, sich ausschließlich auf die Person auf der anderen Seite konzentrieren und langsam atmen. Nach etwa zwei bis drei Minuten muss er schnell blinzeln und dabei den Vornamen der Person sprechen, zu der er kommen will. Erinnern Sie sich daran, dass Sie sehr konzentriert sein müssen und dass es normal ist, wenn Sie es nicht beim ersten Versuch schaffen."

Harry folgte den Anweisungen und begann Cho zu „visualisieren", während er die Hände gegen die Trennwand presste. Er atmete tief und ruhig. Als er dachte, dass es Zeit war zu apparieren, blinzelte er und murmelte dabei „Cho". Er spürte, wie etwas Kaltes auf seinem Kopf und seinen Körper entlangglitt, als würde er schmelzen. Im nächsten Augenblick hörte Harry einen ohrenbetäubenden Krach und verlor das Gleichgewicht. Als er die Augen aufmachte, saß er auf dem Boden, Cho gegenüber.

„Nicht schlecht!", sagte Cho und half Harry wieder aufzustehen.

„Das war tatsächlich ziemlich gut", sagte Julius Dispear. „An der Landung werden Sie jedoch arbeiten müssen, Mr... Harry Potter!"

Der Blick des Ausbilders verweilte einen langen Augenblick auf Harrys Narbe, bis der Sturz einer Trennwand seine Aufmerksamkeit ablenkte: Neville war gefallen und hatte dabei die Trennwand mit zu Boden gerissen.

„Ich bin dran!", rief Cho aus.

Harry ging wieder zu seiner Stelle und hörte, wie Cho auf der anderen Seite der Trennwand atmete. Er bereitete sich vor, sie erscheinen zu sehen, und blieb auf der Hut. Plötzlich ertönte ein Krach und Cho befand sich gerade vor ihm, landete aber nicht richtig. Harry ergriff sie noch rechtzeitig, damit sie nicht fiel.

„Vorsicht!"

„Oh! Danke! Es ist seltsam. Aber auch lustig. Wollen wir es noch mal versuchen?"

Harry und Cho trainierten weiter nacheinander, und je weiter es ging, desto einfacher kam es ihnen vor und desto kürzer war die nötige Zeit zum Konzentrieren. Am Ende der Stunde beendeten die Ausbilder den Kurs.

„Wir sind für heute fertig!", rief Kapov aus. „Vergessen Sie nicht, dass der nächste Kurs morgen um dieselbe Zeit ist. Ihr Portschlüssel wird automatisch aktiviert, sobald Ihr Büchlein von einem von uns abgestempelt wurde. Bis morgen!"

Cho stellte sich in die Schlange, um ihr Büchlein abgestempelt zu bekommen, und Harry stellte sich gerade hinter sie.

„Es ist gut gelaufen, oder?", fragte sie.

„Ja, das war lustig."

Harry bemerkte, dass sich Chos Gesicht plötzlich verändert hatte.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er.

„Ja... tja... ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen."

„Wofür?", fragte er und sah sie überrascht an.

„Vor zwei Jahren habe ich dich nicht wirklich korrekt behandelt. Als wir... uns getrennt haben."

„Ich bin auch nicht sehr taktvoll gewesen. Ich hatte damals ziemlich viele Sorgen und du hattest dich auch noch nicht von Cedrics Tod erholt."

„Ja, das stimmt", antwortete Cho melancholisch. „Bist du nicht sauer auf mich?"

„Warum wäre ich auf dich sauer? Das ist schon zwei Jahre her."

„Aber wir haben seitdem keine Zeit gehabt, miteinander zu reden, daher fragte ich mich... Tja, es ist nicht schlimm, da doch schließlich alles gut geht. Fährst du diesen Sommer irgendwo in den Urlaub?"

„Ja, nach Transsilvanien. Lunas Vater hat mich dort für eine Woche eingeladen."

„Du gehst mit Luna hin? Das ist schön."

„Miss, Sie sind dran", sagte der Ausbilder.

„Oh, ja. Verzeihung. Bis morgen, Harry!"

„Bis morgen."

Cho ließ ihr Büchlein abstempeln und verschwand sofort. Harry näherte sich dem Schreibtisch.

„Gut, Mr Potter! Sie haben Ihre Übung heute gut geschafft. Sie müssen an der Stabilisierung beim Landen arbeiten, aber Sie sind sehr gut. Viel Glück für nachher."

„Danke", antwortete er, während er sein Büchlein wieder in die Hand nahm.

Sofort stand er mitten in seinem Wohnzimmer, wo Tante Selene dem Kamin gegenüber stand und den vom Zaubertrank verschmutzten Teppich fertig putzte.

„Schon zurück!", rief sie aus. „Und, wie ist es gelaufen?"

„Gut", sagte Harry. „Es ist schwierig, aber ich habe die erste Übung geschafft."

„Das ist eine gute Sache. Du solltest dich vor dem Mittagessen ein bisschen hinlegen. Heute Nachmittag werden wir für deine Reise einkaufen, wenn es dir passt."

„Okay, danke."

Harry ging die Treppe langsam hinauf und betrat sein Schlafzimmer. Da erblickte er eine Eule, die auf dem Tisch saß und eine Nachricht am Bein trug. Er nahm ihr den Umschlag ab und erkannte Lunas Schrift.

 _Lieber Harry,_

 _ich wollte wissen, wie dein erster Apparierkurs gelaufen ist. Sag mir Bescheid._

 _Liebe Grüße_

 _Luna_

Harry lächelte. Er griff nach seiner Feder und einem Pergamentstück und fing an zu schreiben.

 _Liebe Luna,_

 _es ist ganz gut gelaufen, auch wenn ich bei der Landung Probleme habe. Aber ich bin nicht der Einzige. Neville ist wegen seiner Ungeschicklichkeit aufgefallen. Was Cho betrifft, so wäre sie jedes mal gefallen, wenn ich sie nicht aufgefangen hätte._

Harry stoppte und überlegte. Vielleicht war dieser letzte Satz nicht passend. Es würde Luna nicht gefallen, wenn er von Cho sprach. Er nahm ein weiteres Pergamentstück, schrieb einen kurzen Brief und band ihn an das Bein der Eule, die sofort abflog.


	66. Willkommen in Transsylvanien

Hallo an alle! Und hier kommt das nächste Kapitel von Gabrielle Lavandes Geschichte **Harry Potter et la Clé de l'autre monde**. Viel Spaß beim Lesen. Wie? Ihr wisst nicht, wer korrigiert hat? Verliebtindich, wer sonst?

 **Disclaimer:** Wie immer, nichts gehört zu mir, beinahe alles gehört zu JK Rowling und der Warner Bros und weder ich noch Gabrielle verdienen Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

 **Anmerkung des Übersetzers:** Da ich ab Freitag in Urlaub bin, kann ich euch nicht versprechen, dass ihr wie gewohnt am nächsten Sonntag das nächste Kapitel kriegt. Ich werde es natürlich versuchen, aber im schlimmsten Fall müsst ihr dann zwei Wochen warten. LG. Euer Ron.

 **Harry Potter und der Schlüssel zur anderen Welt**

Kapitel 4: Willkommen in Transsylvanien:

Der Apparierkurs wurde jeden Tag interessanter und bald waren die zwölf Gruppenstunden vorbei. Harry hatte es gelernt, sich einfach in einem Raum zu bewegen und den genauen Ort seiner Landung zu kontrollieren. Cho und Seamus schafften es auch, sich herauszuhelfen, und Neville wurde mit jedem Tag besser, auch wenn seine Landung etwas zu hoch passierte und er mehrmals aus mehreren Metern Höhe fiel.

Harry war besonders froh über seiner Beziehung mit Cho. Er hatte keine Angst mehr, mit ihr zu reden. Noch besser, sie verstanden sich richtig gut und scherzten ständig miteinander.

„Der Kurs ist vorbei", rief Kapov aus, „und Ihre 12 Stunden Gruppeninitiation sind damit zu Ende. Sie sind alle bereit, mit der Einzelausbildung anzufangen, auch wenn manche unter Ihnen sich noch anstrengen müssen. Ab nächster Woche können Sie Termine für die Einzelausbildung vereinbaren und nach 10 Stunden Praxis die Prüfung versuchen. Bitte lassen Sie jetzt Ihr Büchlein abstempeln und viel Erfolg wünsche ich Ihnen allen!"

„Das ist schade, dass es schon vorbei ist", meinte Seamus. „Die gemeinsame Praxis war ganz nett."

„Das stimmt. Und ich werde euch übrigens lange nicht mehr sehen!", seufzte Cho. „Ich werde Hogwarts vermissen."

„Und was machst du jetzt, da du nicht mehr zur Schule gehst?", fragte Harry.

„Ich werde bei _Besenknechts Sonntagsstaat_ arbeiten. Ich fange ganz unten an, als auszubildende Designerin."

„Das ist toll!", rief Harry aus. „Wir werden uns wiedersehen, wenn wir dieses Jahr Anzüge für den Ball einkaufen werden."

„Na ehrlich, dann würde mich keiner besuchen, wenn es nicht diese Bälle geben würde!", murrte sie. „Ich habe wirklich den Eindruck, dass mich jeder fallen lässt."

„Aber warst du nicht mit Michael Corner zusammen?", fragte Seamus.

„Dieses Jahr bleibt er in London, auch ihn werde ich nicht sehen."

Chos Gesicht verfinsterte sich plötzlich. Harry, Neville und Seamus sahen sich wortlos an, wohl bewusst, dass diese Frage das Mädchen traurig gemacht hatte.

„Aber ich werde sowieso nicht weit weg von Hogwarts sein", sprach Cho weiter und zwang sich zu lächeln, obwohl ihre Augen glänzten. „Und die Tatsache, dass ich nicht mehr in Hogwarts bin, heißt doch nicht, dass ich nicht mehr zur DA gehöre, oder? Die DA wird doch weiter gehen, nicht wahr?"

Harry blieb stumm. Er hatte nicht daran gedacht, dass die DA weiter gehen könnte.

„Das wird auf unseren neuen Verteidigungslehrer ankommen", antwortete Seamus mit einem hämischen Lachen. „Falls sie uns aus purer Verrücktheit wieder diese Umbridge aufhalsen, dann müssten wir vielleicht wieder mit unseren kleinen Treffen anfangen."

„Aber der Raum der Wünsche wurde letztes Jahr aufgespürt, also können wir ihn nicht länger benutzen", fügte Neville hinzu.

„Ich habe aber eine Wohnung in Hogsmeade. Ihr könnt eure Treffen dort machen, wenn ihr es braucht. Das stört mich überhaupt nicht."

„Wir können aber nicht aus der Schule weggehen!"

„Es gibt immer einen Weg nach Außen von Hogwarts, Neville", lächelte Harry. „Wir sagen dir Bescheid, Cho, mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich werde dir regelmäßig Hedwig schicken."

„Und ich will auch unbedingt eine Karte aus Transsylvanien mit Nachrichten von allen! Wie geht es übrigens Ron und Hermine?"

„Normalerweise müssten sie bereits da sein und wir werden nach Rumänien reisen, sobald ich zu Hause bin. Sie haben mir einen ziemlich kurzen Brief geschickt, ich habe nicht viele Details bekommen, aber anscheinend geht alles gut..."

„Mr Potter! Kommen Sie bitte hierher und lassen Sie Ihr Büchlein abstempeln."

„Entschuldigen Sie!", antwortete Harry. „Ich muss weg. Bis bald! Kommst du zu uns, Neville?"

„Ja, sobald ich meinen Koffer von zu Hause geholt habe. Bis gleich!"

Harry verabschiedete sich mit einem letzten Handzeichen von seinen Freunden, griff wieder nach seinem Büchlein und stand fast sofort im Wohnzimmer der Evans.

„Harry!", rief eine bekannte Stimme aus.

Harry drehte sich um und sah, wie Hermine zu ihm ging, während Mark, Liliana, Ginny und Tante Selene auf dem Sofa saßen.

„Hermine! Wie geht es dir? Wie war der Urlaub?"

„Gut! Es war wunderschön. Die Zauberergemeinschaft in Italien ist sehr freundlich."

„Und... Ron?"

„Anscheinend", murmelte sie, „leidet er an Luftkrankheit und hat Schwierigkeiten, sich wieder gut zu fühlen. Er ist in deinem Zimmer, er erholt sich."

„Nein. Es geht, ich bin da."

Ron betrat das Wohnzimmer mit leichenblassem Gesicht.

„Ich verstehe das nicht", sagte Hermine. „Du fühlst dich so wohl, wenn du auf einem Besen sitzt, und sobald es ein Flugzeug ist, wirst du krank."

„Na, nächstes Mal reisen wir nach Zaubererart!", antwortete er und setzte sich auf den nächstbesten Stuhl. „Das ist schneller und... weniger Ekel erregend."

Es klingelte an der Tür.

„Das sind bestimmt Luna und ihr Vater. Ich mache ihnen auf", sagte Selene.

Plötzlich explodierte es im Kamin und Neville trat voller Ruß heraus, während er seinen schweren Koffer mit Schwierigkeiten hinter sich her zog.

„Je früher ich meinen Apparierschein habe, desto besser", sagte er, während er sich säuberte. „Hallo an alle!"

„Hallo Neville! Läuft der Apparierkurs gut?", fragte Hermine aufgeregt. „Ich habe es so eilig anzufangen. Wie ist es so?"

„Im Moment sind wir zu zweit und müssen uns präzise in einem Raum bewegen", seufzte Neville. „Die Person, mit der man zusammen ist, hilft einem bei der Landung. Seamus hat mich oft fangen müssen."

„Und du, Harry? Mit wem trainierst du?", fragte Ron.

„Die Landung ist schwierig, aber Cho hat wenige Gelegenheiten, mich zu fangen. Ich werde besser."

„Du trainierst mit Cho Chang zusammen?"

Harry drehte sich um und sah, wie Luna den Raum betrat, von ihrem Vater, Tonks, Lupin und Tante Selene gefolgt. Luna stellte ihren Koffer auf den Boden und wich Harrys Blick aus, als der Junge versuchte, sie zu küssen.

„Wir werden später noch mal darüber reden", murmelte Luna trocken.

„Was ist mit Ihnen los, Tonks? Sind Sie krank?", fragte Hermine.

Tonks sah nämlich genauso bleich aus wie Ron. Sie setzte sich in einen Sessel und seufzte tief.

„Ja!", antwortete sie trocken. „Wegen einer bestimmten Person!"

Ihr kalter Blick deutete auf Lupin als den Schuldigen ihres ganzen Übels.

„Also bitte, Nymphy! Ich bin nicht Schuld daran! Aber sie..."

Lupin hielt inne, als er bemerkte, dass ihn jeder im Raum neugierig ansah.

„Tonks hat eine Magenverstimmung."

„Ja, genau!", sagte Tonks genauso trocken wie vorher. „Ich muss mir den Magen mit irgendwas verdorben haben!"

Lupin seufzte tief.

„Ich will nicht meinen, dass uns euer Streit nicht interessiert", griff plötzlich Mr Lovegood ein, „aber Rumänien wartet auf uns. Und wenn ihr das Drachenschutzgebiet von Rons Bruder besichtigen wollt, bevor wir uns im Gasthof einfinden, müssen wir schon jetzt gehen!"

„Charlie hat mir gesagt, dass er uns um 18:30 erwartet."

„Und es ist bereits 17:45", seufzte David Lovegood. „Wenn wir uns sofort auf dem Weg zum internationalen Portschlüsselszentrum machen, können wir rechtzeitig ankommen. Lasst uns den Fahrenden Ritter nehmen."

„NEIN!", riefen Tonks und Ron gleichzeitig aus, die immer noch krank aussahen.

„Gut, dann flohen wir hin?"

Neville, der gerade dabei war, sich fertig zu säubern, stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus.

„Warte David!", rief Tante Selene und wühlte in einem großen Koffer. „Ich muss irgendwo einen Portschlüssel dafür haben. Vor drei Jahren wollten wir im Sommer nach Amazonien, also hatten wir Monate vorher reserviert. Aber damals war ich im sechsten Monat schwanger und wir mussten darauf verzichten... Und da liegt er!"

Tante Selene zog eine mittelgroße Schatulle aus Holz aus dem Koffer und staubte sie mit einer Handbewegung ab.

„Um ihn zu benutzen, braucht man bloß, die Schatulle mit einem Alohomora aufzumachen, wenn jeder in der Nähe des Portschlüssels steht."

„Danke Selene", antwortete Mr Lovegood. „Ich denke, alle sind mit dem Portschlüssel einverstanden. Sammelt eure Koffer ein und stellt sie zusammen, damit wir nichts vergessen. Sobald wir da sind, müssen wir unseren Portschlüssel kaufen und die Formalitäten für die Rückkehr regeln. Beeilt euch! Charlie wird auf uns warten."

Alle versammelten sich um den Portschlüssel, während Tante Selene zum letzten Mal ihrem Sohn Ratschläge gab.

„Mum, ich weiß es alles!", seufzte er vor Ärger. „Ich werde aufpassen."

„Und du auch, Harry!", erwiderte Tante Selene. „Ich hoffe, alles wird gut gehen."

„Natürlich."

Sie verabschiedeten sich und griffen alle gemeinsam nach der kleinen Schatulle.

OoOoO

„Die Reisenden aus der Osterinsel werden darum gebeten, sofort zur Voodooaufspürtheke zu gehen, 4. Stock, Gang Nummer 3, Tür Nummer 2. Danke sehr."

Die Stimme hörte auf, in der riesigen hellgrünen Halle zu erklingen, die anscheinend als Wartesaal diente und in der zahlreiche Familien oder alleinstehende Zauberer und Hexen herumgingen.

„Setzt euch, ich werde unsere Tickets holen", sagte Mr Lovegood. „Tonks, es scheint, dass es dir immer schlechter geht. Du solltest zur Rettungsstelle gehen."

„Es geht", antwortete sie, obwohl ihr Gesicht leicht grünlich aussah.

„Ich bringe dich hin."

„Ich komme alleine zurecht, Remus!", antwortete sie heftig. „Ich brauche dich nicht."

Tonks stand plötzlich auf und marschierte wortlos davon.

„Also wirklich!", rief Mr Lovegood aus. „Ich weiß nicht, was du ihr angetan hast, aber da Tonks deine Tutorin ist, würde ich an deiner Stelle versuchen, dass sie dir verzeiht."

David Lovegood entfernte sich schnellen Schrittes, während sich alle setzten und Lupin mit verzweifeltem Ausdruck sein Gesicht in seinen Händen verbarg. Alle Blicke starrten Professor Lupin an und keiner sprach, bis Ginny sich schüchtern meldete:

„Können wir Ihnen vielleicht helfen?"

Lupin blickte zu Ginny, seufzte und sagte schließlich ganz schnell:

„Stellt euch vor, ihr hängt an zwei verschiedenen Personen. Natürlich auf zwei verschiedene Weisen. Ihr verspürt tiefe Freundschaft zur einen, und zur anderen... andere Gefühle."

Lupin seufzte tief.

„Sie reden von Aldysse Irre?", fragte Luna.

„Nein. Tja, schon. Ja... Eigentlich findet Aldysse, dass ich zu viel Zeit mit Tonks zusammen verbringe."

„Wer ist Aldysse?", fragte Hermine.

„Lupins feste Freundin", antwortete Mark.

„Nein!", rief Lupin aus und wurde rot im Gesicht. „Nein, das stimmt nicht..."

„Ich vermute, Sie haben Tonks weitergesagt, was Ihnen Aldysse gesagt hat?", fragte Luna.

Lupin nickte.

„Dann ist es völlig normal, dass es Tonks übel nimmt", meinte Luna. „Sie ist Ihre Freundin. Sie arbeiten zusammen und Sie dürfen sie nicht fallen lassen, nur weil Ihnen Miss Irre sagt, dass Sie zu viel Zeit mit ihr verbringen. Es ist völlig normal, dass Tonks gekränkt ist. Sie hat Angst, Sie als Freund zu verlieren. Verstehen Sie?"

„Cho ist auch eine Freundin", murmelte Harry laut genug, damit ihn Luna hörte.

„Es ist anders", sagte Luna zwischen ihren zusammengepressten Zähnen. „Sie ist vor allem deine ehemalige feste Freundin. Und ich habe dir gesagt, dass wir später darüber reden."

Lupin blickte mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen zur Decke.

„Ich verstehe vor allem, warum sie verärgert ist. Wenn Tonks nur nicht meine Tutorin wäre, wäre alles viel einfacher..."

Harry versuchte vergeblich, Lunas Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Jedes Mal wich sie seinem Blick aus, während sie mit Ginny und Hermine über Italien sprach.

„Ich habe unsere Tickets", sagte David Lovegood, der sich mit eiligen Schritten näherte. „Wir müssen jetzt losgehen."

Tonks kam in jenem Augenblick an, schaute ins Leere, sah aber deutlich gesünder aus.

„Es scheint, dass es Ihnen besser geht", sagte Ginny. „Sind Sie zum Krankenflügel gegangen? Haben Sie einen Trank für Ihre Magenverstimmung bekommen?"

„Nein", sprach Tonks mit matter Stimme. „Aber es geht mir besser."

„Dann gehen wir!", sagte Mr Lovegood. „Zweiter Stock, Gang Nummer 4, Tür Nummer 18. Dieser Ort ist ein wahres Labyrinth. Ein Glück, dass ich als internationaler Journalist schon öfters da gewesen bin."

Mit David Lovegood in Führung ging die kleine Gruppe die Gänge entlang, nachdem sie den Aufzug verlassen hatten. Schnell erreichten sie die Tür Nummer 18. Darüber stand ein leuchtendes Schild:

 _Rumänien, Naturschutzgebiet für Drachen, Cluj-Napoca, Transsylvanien. Bereitgestellter Portschlüssel._

„Wir können gehen", sagte David Lovegood. „Ausnahmsweise gibt es keine Verspätung bei der Portschlüsselannahme... Vergesst nicht, euer Ticket in diesem Kasten zu entwerten, bevor ihr reinkommt. Und ihr müsst einer nach dem anderen eintreten. Los, Luna, ich folge dir!"

Luna nahm ihr Ticket und steckte es in einen Kasten, der einem Briefkasten ähnelte. Die Tür öffnete sich automatisch vor ihr und schloss sich hinter ihr wieder. Dann war Mr Lovegood dran und die Tür schloss sich sofort.

„Nymphy, du kommst zuerst rein und ich als Letzter?", fragte Lupin.

„Nein", sagte sie und blickte zu Boden. „Kein Protokoll. David ist drinnen, er kann es schaffen."

Sie hob den Kopf und Harry konnte sehen, wie Tränen ihr Gesicht herunterliefen, obwohl sie ein verkrampftes Lächeln zeigte.

„Tonks, fühlen Sie sich nicht gut?", fragte er. „Sie sollten wirklich zum Krankenflügel gehen."

Tonks antwortete nicht und blickte zu Lupin, der in jenem Augenblick auch sah, dass sie weinte.

„Nymphy? Was ist denn los?"

Tonks zerfloss in Tränen, während Lupin sie linkisch in seine Arme nahm, um sie zu trösten.

„Geht! Wir folgen euch", sagte Lupin und entfernte sich ein bisschen.

Alle schauten einander verständnislos an, dann traf Hermine die Entscheidung einzutreten, von Ginny, Ron, Liliana und Mark gefolgt.

Harry beobachtete von Weitem Lupin und Tonks, die immer noch viel weinte. Lupin blickte einen Augenblick lang zu Harry, dann ergriff er Tonks am Arm und führte sie zu einem anderen Gang rechts von dort. Harry trat dann ein. Er entwertete sein Ticket und betrat einen blauen Raum mit elf Sesseln in der Mitte, von denen schon acht eingenommen worden waren.

„Und?", fragte David Lovegood. „Warum hat Tonks angefangen zu weinen?"

„Keine Ahnung", antwortete Harry. „Sie weinte immer noch, als ich weggegangen bin."

„Ich hoffe, es geht ihr gut", sagte Ginny. „Für eine bloße Magenverstimmung sah sie recht blass aus."

Die Tür öffnete sich in genau diesem Augenblick. Tonks, die ihre Tränen wegwischte, war gerade dabei nervös zu lachen.

„Macht doch nicht so einen Ausdruck. Mir geht es gut."

„Tonks, Sie haben plötzlich angefangen zu weinen!", rief Harry aus. „Es ist schon normal, dass wir uns Sorgen machen."

„Es ist nichts, das versichere ich euch. Mir tut mein Magen übrigens viel weniger weh."

Lupin trat selber ein und die Tür schloss sich hinter ihm.

„Lasst uns losgehen! Es gibt weitere Reisende, die hinter uns warten", sagte er. „Alles in Ordnung, Nymphy?"

Tonks nickte.

„Dann lasst uns losgehen!"

Jeder setzte sich auf einen Sessel und Harry sah sich um, während eine Stimme erklang.

„Sehr geehrte Hexen und Zauberer, bitte machen Sie es sich auf Ihrem Portsessel bequem und bleiben Sie bis zum nächsten Aufruf sitzen."

„Unsere Sessel sind Portschlüssel?", fragte Harry.

Doch Harry sah sich um und es saß keiner mehr um ihn herum. Er schien plötzlich mitten in einem Wirbel zu sitzen, wo sich alles um ihn herum drehte, aber nichts ihn berührte. Dann endete nach zwei Minuten der Wirbel und Harry sah Luna im gleichen Sessel sitzen, in dem sie vor ihrer Abreise saß. Nur die Umgebung war anders: Die Wände waren mit blutroter Farbe bemalt.

„Willkommen in Cluj-Napoca, Sie dürfen nun aufstehen und zum nächsten Ausgang gehen. Das rumänische Zaubereiministerium wünscht Ihnen einen angenehmen Aufenthalt in Transsylvanien."

„Das ist richtig schnell!", rief Hermine aus.

„Und viel besser als ein Flugzeug, nicht?", drängte Ron.

Das Portschlüsselzentrum, wo sie gelandet waren, war nicht so groß wie in London. Sie fanden schnell den Ausgang und merkten, dass das Zentrum eigentlich ein kleines Schloss war.

„Ronald Bilius Weasley wird zur Empfangstheke gebeten. Ronald Bilius Weasley."

Alle drehten sich zu Ron um, der vor Scham errötete.

„Charlie liebt es, meinen zweiten Vornamen zu benutzen, wenn wir in aller Öffentlichkeit sind."

Harry bemerkte dann, wie Charlie, dessen Haar flammenrot war, breite Handbewegungen machte, während er zu ihnen schritt.

„Hallo!", sagte er. „Es freut mich, euch alle zu sehen. Alles in Ordnung?"

Alle nickten und bald forderte sie Charlie auf, ihm zu folgen.

„Lasst uns gleich gehen. Hier wird es früh Nacht und es gibt viele Vampire. Wir werden direkt zu eurem Gasthof gehen, er liegt sehr nah von hier. Er ist vor kurzem geöffnet worden, aber er sieht gemütlich aus. Die Gegend empfängt viele Touristen und da kann man die besten Drachensteaks im ganzen Land essen. Morgen werden wir die Zeit haben, alles zu besichtigen. Aber vorher muss ich euch etwas geben."

Charlie öffnete seinen anscheinend beladenen Rucksack und zog daraus Pfähle, die er weitergab.

„Geschenk von den Einheimischen."

„Wie charmant!", rief Hermine aus und verzog dabei das Gesicht.

„Das ist vor allem sehr nützlich", erwiderte Charlie mit ernstem Ausdruck. „Es ist Hochsaison für Tourismus und die Vampire lieben die wenig vorsichtigen Touristen. Behaltet ihn bei euch. Es ist noch Tag und das Risiko ist gering, aber der Wald ist finster. Man weiß nie."

„Ich sehe, dass die Gegend gastfreundlich ist", fügte Neville hinzu.

Als sie das Schloss verließen, konnte Harry von Weitem große angekettete Drachen sehen, die am Himmel flogen und breite rote Flammen ausspieen. Sie setzten sich in eine Kutsche und fuhren das Drachenschutzgebiet entlang in einem düsteren Wald, dessen Bäume knorrig waren, als würden sie sich vor Schmerzen krümmen.

„Ist das nicht wunderschön?", fragte Charlie mit glänzenden Augen. „Ich werde es euch morgen besichtigen lassen. Und hier liegt euer Gasthof."

Ein riesiges Steingebäude war am Horizont zu sehen. Die Wände waren von Fackeln beleuchtet und die meisten Fenster waren bereits geschlossen.

„Die Wirtin ist Mrs Báthory. Sie ist eine Squib und kommt aus Ungarn, aber sie kann fließend Englisch. Zumindest hat man's mir erzählt."

Die Kutsche hielt vor dem Gasthof und die Reisenden stiegen einer nach dem anderen aus.

„Die Nacht ist nicht sicher in der Gegend", fügte Charlie hinzu. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich euch so früh verlassen muss, aber ich muss schnell zum Schutzgebiet zurück, denn die Vampire fangen an, in Gruppen anzugreifen. Bis morgen!"

Charlie ließ den Zaum der Pferde zischen, wendete die Kutsche und verabschiedete sich mit einem letzten Gruß von ihnen.

„Dieser Ort ist unheimlich", sagte Neville und zitterte.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Neville!", rief David Lovegood und schlug ihm hart auf den Rücken, was ihn hochschrecken ließ. „Charlie übertreibt bloß. Wenn ihr in Geschichte der Zauberei aufgepasst hättet, wüsstet ihr, dass die meisten Vampire 1734 während der Großen Blutjagd hingerichtet wurden."

„Warum hätte er uns also all das gesagt?", fragte Mark besorgt.

„Schöne Worte für die Touristen, mein Junge. Na los! Kommt rein. Die meisten Gasthöfe in Transsylvanien haben Vampirabwehrzauber. Da kann man in aller Ruhe schlafen."

Sie betraten den Gasthof, wo ein riesiger Tisch stand, der so lang war wie der Saal. Um den Raum herum waren düstere Gemälde über das Fangen von Vampiren und mittelalterliche Foltermethoden ausgestellt. An der hinteren Wand neben einem dunklen Gang hing ein riesiger Spiegel, so dass der Raum viel größer zu sein schien als er tatsächlich war.

„Diese Gemälde haben einen zweifelhaften Geschmack", sagte Liliana. „Ein Glück, dass es Muggelgemälde sind, die sich nicht bewegen."

„Ich habe sie von meiner Familie geerbt."

Eine junge, geschmackvoll gekleidete Frau mit Porzellangesicht trat vom dunklen Gang in den Raum herein. Sie sprach gut, aber mit einem starken Akzent.

„Ich heiße Sie recht herzlich willkommen. Ich bin Beth Báthory, die Wirtin dieses Gasthofs."

„Guten Abend. Ich bin David Lovegood, von der Zeitschrift _Der Klitterer_. Ich komme mit all diesen Leuten für eine Reportage, und vor allem zum Urlaub. Gibt es genug Zimmer für uns alle?"

„Natürlich", antwortete Mrs Báthory. „Sie sind alleine im Gasthof. Meine letzten Kunden sind heute abgereist."

„Perfekt. Wir würden bitte fünf Zimmer mit jeweils zwei Betten und ein Einbettzimmer brauchen."

„Ihre Zimmer werden vorbereitet und Ihr Gepäck hochgebracht", sagte Mrs Báthory. „Bis dahin schlage ich Ihnen vor, sich zu setzen, das Essen ist bald fertig. Ujuary!"

Ein buckliger, mürrisch aussehender Hauself erschien fast sofort.

„Ja, Madam?"

„Bringe das Gepäck hoch."

„Ja, Madam."

Der Hauself schnipste mit den Fingern und die Koffer schwebten nach oben und in den Gang hinein.

„Möchten Sie vielleicht Hilfe?", fragte Hermine den Hauselfen.

Das Geschöpf drehte sich rasch um, blickte mit seinen großen hellgrauen Augen zu Hermine hoch und eilte in den Gang. Ron seufzte.

„Du musstest es ganz einfach tun, was?", murmelte er.

„Sieh doch den armen an", erwiderte Hermine genauso leise. „Er ist so sehr malträtiert worden, dass er jetzt buckelig ist. Das ist doch deutlich, oder?"

„Ich lasse Sie sich an den Tisch setzen", sagte Mrs Báthory. „Ich werde die Küche über Ihre Ankunft informieren."

Mrs Báthory machte einen Knicks, ehe sie in den Gang verschwand.

„Das scheint mir nicht ganz schlecht zu sein", sagte Mr Lovegood.

Das Feuer im Kamin erwärmte diesen großen kalten Steinraum kaum. Alle setzten sich still und warteten, bis sie vor dem Gasthof Gewieher hörten.

„Na, heute Abend werden wir am Tisch zu zwölft sein!", rief Mr Lovegood aus, als er durch das Fenster blickte. „Anscheinend ist gerade eine junge Frau angekommen."

Die Tür des Gasthofs wurde aufgemacht und die junge Frau trat ein und zog die Kapuze ihres langen grünen Mantels herunter.

„Endlich habe ich euch gefunden!"

„Aldysse!"

Lupin, der die Fassung offensichtlich verloren hatte, stand plötzlich von seinem Stuhl auf, während Aldysse Irre ihren Reiseumhang an den Kleiderhaken hängte. Harry merkte, dass an der Stelle ihres Muttermals unter ihrem rechten Auge ein Pflaster war, das die rote Träne bedeckte, die ihr ihren Spitznamen eingebracht hatte.

„Hallo Remus! Erfreut, mich zu sehen?", fragte sie und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

„Überrascht wäre richtiger", stotterte er. „Was machst du hier?"

„Nun, ich wollte bloß schauen, wie dein Praktikum läuft!", antwortete sie mit glücklicher Stimme. „Ich bin die stellvertretende Leiterin des Aurorenausbildungszentrums und komme, um zu prüfen, wie es deine Tutorin mit dir schafft. Alles in Ordnung, Tonks?"

Tonks seufzte und machte sich nicht mal die Mühe, die Frage zu beantworten.

„Kannst du uns einander vorstellen, Remus?", fragte sie genauso übermäßig erregt wie ein dreijähriges Kind vor einem riesigen Lutscher.

„Ja...", antwortete Lupin mit zögernder Stimme. „Was hast du an deiner Wange?"

„Was?", fragte sie. „Oh, das! Mein Muttermal brennt und juckt mich manchmal. So vermeide ich, meine Wange wegen des zu vielen Kratzens zu reizen. Mach dir keine Sorgen."

Lupin stellte Aldysse jedem einzeln vor. Harry fand sie besonders aufgeregt für eine Person, die als gewaltsam beschrieben wurde. Sie verhielt sich eigentlich mehr wie ein Kind.

Aldysse Irre setzte sich schließlich am Tisch neben Lupin.

„Und, und, Tonks! Wie läuft's? Gefällt dir dein Amt als Tutorin?"

Tonks seufzte noch einmal und antwortete:

„Eigentlich ist es perfekt, dass du da bist, Aldysse, denn ich wollte nach meiner Rückkehr aus Rumänien meine Kündigung einreichen."

Die Gespräche, die am Tisch angefangen hatten, verstummten plötzlich.

„Warum?", fragte Aldysse. „Das ist schade!"

„Eigentlich kündige ich als Tutorin, aber auch als Aurorin."

Diese Ansage war so überraschend, dass alle – außer Lupin, der seltsam gelassen wirkte – mit offenem Mund sitzen blieben.

„Tonks! Tun Sie es nicht!", rief Hermine aus.

„Ich habe einen Heiler besucht, bevor wir hierhin gereist sind", sagte Tonks und ignorierte Hermines Bemerkung. „Er hat mir eine lange Erholung in der kalten und feuchten Luft Schottlands verschrieben. Ich kündige aus gesundheitlichen Gründen."

Tonks höchst neutrales Gesicht passte überhaupt nicht zur Schwere ihrer Aussage.

„Tonks! Sind Sie so schwer krank? Ist es schlimm?", fragte Harry besorgt.

Tonks drehte ihr Gesicht zu ihm um und lächelte ihm zu.

„Nein! Macht euch keine Sorgen", sagte sie. „Das ist reine Überanstrengung. Das Jahr war schwierig und ich werde ein Sabbatjahr nehmen."

„Ich hoffe, es wird dir gut gehen, meine arme Tonks!", sagte Aldysse. „Du sagst mir Bescheid, alles klar?"

„Natürlich, Aldysse", sagte Tonks und kniff plötzlich die Augen zusammen. „Aldysse... Deine Wange!"

Aldysse Irre berührte ihre Wange und plötzlich ging das Pflaster über der Träne in Flammen auf.

„Aldysse!"

Doch sie reagierte nicht mehr auf die gesprochenen Worte. Sie stand geistesabwesend auf und ging wie ein Roboter um den Tisch herum.

„Nähert euch ihr nicht!", sagte Tonks plötzlich. „Sie hat eine Krise. Ihr dürft sie auf keinen Fall unsanft behandeln!"

Harry beobachtete Aldysse und stand auf, als sie ihm gegenüberstand. Ihr Blick war kalt und streng zugleich. Sie ignorierte alles, was um sie herum geschah, als wäre sie hypnotisiert.

„Harry, beweg dich nicht mehr!", sagte Tonks.

Träne ging auf den Gang zu, als Mrs Báthory ihr gegenüber erschien. Aldysse hob die Hand und öffnete sie, mit der Handfläche zur Wirtin gerichtet. Mit seltsamer und mechanischer Stimme sprach Träne:

„Gräfin Erzsébet Báthory, 1560 geboren, Sie haben Tausende von Opfern ermordet. Doch das Kind des Schicksals wird nicht Ihres sein. Kehren Sie dorthin zurück, wo Sie herkommen!"

Ein Pfahl, der auf dem Tisch lag, schwebte plötzlich hoch und trieb sich ins Herz von Mrs Báthory hinein, die zu Asche zerfiel.

Aldysse nickte kurz. Dann drehte sie sich zu Harry um, lächelte ihm zu und ging auf den riesigen Spiegel zu. Noch einmal hob Träne den Arm zum Spiegel und sofort, als sie die Handfläche geöffnet hatte, zersprang der Spiegel mit einem Höllenlärm. Reflexartig machte Harry einen Schritt nach vorne und erinnerte sich: Er hatte diese Szene bereits erlebt.

Aldysse Irre drehte sich plötzlich zu Harry um, näherte sich ihm und sah ihn mit stechenden taubengrauen Augen an. Als sie ihn erreichte, murmelte sie bloß ein Wort:

„Danke."

Träne fiel plötzlich zu Harrys Füßen, ohne dass er irgendeine Bewegung machte, um sie zu fangen. Der Schock hatte ihn erstarren lassen.


	67. Geheimnisse

Hallo an alle! Und hier kommt das nächste Kapitel von Gabrielle Lavandes Geschichte **Harry Potter et la Clé de l'autre monde**. Viel Spaß beim Lesen. Ach, ja, hätte beinahe vergessen: Ich weiß nicht, ob sie in euch verliebt ist, aber euch zuliebe hat Verliebtindich diese Übersetzung korrigiert. Also, vielen Dank!

 **Disclaimer:** Wie immer, nichts gehört zu mir, beinahe alles gehört zu JK Rowling und der Warner Bros und weder ich noch Gabrielle verdienen Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

 **Harry Potter und der Schlüssel zur anderen Welt**

Kapitel 5: Geheimnisse:

„Aldysse! Aldysse, wach auf!"

Lupin kniete sich neben die bewusstlose junge Frau und bald knieten alle anderen um sie herum, bis auf Harry, der sich nicht bewegt hatte. Er konnte das, was geschehen war, und das höchst merkwürdige Verhalten dieser jungen Frau nicht fassen.

„Es ist eine Krise, das passiert ihr öfters!", rief Tonks aus. „Ihr müsst euch ein wenig entfernen! Wenn sie mitten in einer Krise aufwacht, könnte sie euch angreifen."

Alle standen auf und schritten eiligst nach hinten, auch Harry, der es geistesabwesend machte, da er noch von dem schockiert war, was er gerade gesehen hatte. Tonks aber blieb bei ihrer Freundin knien.

„Nymphy, geh auch nach hinten!", sagte Lupin, der offensichtlich beängstigt war.

Tonks wies ihn mit der Hand zurück. Dann schien Aldysse Irre zu blinzeln, bevor sie ein langes Stöhnen ausstieß und hochschreckte, als würde sie von einem Alptraum erwachen.

„TONKS!", rief Mr Lovegood aus.

„Es ist nichts", murmelte Tonks. „Sie wacht auf. Es ist vorbei."

Harry senkte den Kopf, um Aldysse Irres Gesicht zu sehen, das bleicher denn je aussah. Die Träne an ihrem Auge war so leuchtend rot wie frisches Blut und schien so heiß zu sein wie glühende Kohle. Sie blinzelte, als würde sie aus einem tiefen Schlaf erwachen, und ihre Lippen bewegten sich langsam.

„Aldysse, ich habe es nicht gehört, was du gerade gesagt hast", sagte Tonks und hob den Kopf der Leidenden.

„Remus...", murmelte Träne mit kaum hörbarer Stimme.

Tonks seufzte tief, während Lupin sich zu Aldysse kniete.

„Du musst sie in ein Zimmer oben bringen, damit sie sich erholen kann", sagte Tonks und stand plötzlich auf. „Kümmere dich um sie, Remus, und vor allem musst du ihr etwas Frisches auf die Wange legen."

Tonks ging zum Tisch, wobei sie sich den Bauch hielt und das Gesicht verzog. Sie setzte sich und legte den Kopf in die Hände.

„Tonks?", fragte Hermine. „Fühlen Sie sich wohl?"

Lupin stand plötzlich auf, ließ Aldysse auf dem Boden liegen und näherte sich Tonks. Doch kaum hatte er ihre Schulter berührt, als Tonks brutal reagierte, indem sie ihn von sich zurückwies und schrie:

„ICH HABE DIR GESAGT, DU SOLLST DICH UM SIE KÜMMMERN!"

Lupin sah ein letztes Mal mit runden Augen zu Tonks. Er war von dem schockiert, was gerade passiert war, wie übrigens alle Anwesenden. Die Ereignisse geschahen so schnell hintereinander, dass keiner mehr wusste, auf was und wen sie aufmerksam sein sollten. Schließlich zückte Lupin seinen Zauberstab, ohne den Blick von Tonks zu lassen, und ging zurück zu Aldysse Irre. Er wirkte einen Zauber, damit die junge Frau schwebte, und folgte ihr in den dunklen Gang hinein. Tonks setzte sich wieder auf die Bank und seufzte tief. Hermine näherte sich ihr langsam und versuchte, ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.

„Es geht, Hermine", sagte Tonks und lächelte. „Ich habe bloß Magenschmerzen, aber bald ist es vorbei. Das liegt an meinen Sorgen."

„Ich sollte vielleicht nachschauen, wo der Hauself steckt", sagte Mr Lovegood.

„Glaub mir, er ist bestimmt schon weg", seufzte Tonks. „Ich hätte es ahnen müssen, als sich Erszébeth Báthory vorgestellt hat. Es war Zeit, dass ich als Aurorin kündige. Was für eine blöde Kuh ich bin!"

„Sag das doch nicht, Tonks", sagte Mr Lovegood.

„Báthory war ein Vampir", schloss Tonks. „Ein darüber hinaus für seine Blutbäder höchst bekannter Vampir!"

„Aber Erszébeth Báthory ist vor Jahrhunderten gestorben!", meinte Hermine. „Die Gräfin wurde 1611 lebendig eingemauert und ist 1614 gestorben. Ich habe es in _Abstecher mit Vampiren_ gelesen. Das war sie nicht!"

„Das habe ich geglaubt, aber Aldysse kann sich nicht geirrt haben", seufzte Tonks. „Sie ist eine mächtige Einfühlerin."

„Eine Einfühlerin?", rief Mark aus. „Was ist das?"

„Es gibt nicht mehr als etwa zwanzig davon auf der Welt und Aldysse ist die einzige englische Einfühlerin. Sie kann die Gefühle der anderen empfinden und sie in ihrem Verhalten zum Ausdruck bringen. Ihre Einfühlung wird noch stärker, wenn sie sich in der Nähe von Verbrechern oder, wie jetzt, bösen Geschöpfen aufhält. Je schwerer die Stimmung ist, desto spektakulärer sind ihre Einfühlungskrisen."

Lupin betrat den Saal wieder und jeder blickte zu ihm.

„Sie ist eingeschlafen."

Alle blieben still. Tonks drehte sich langsam zu Lupin um, während er sich dem Tisch näherte, um sich zu setzen.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er schüchtern. „Geht es dir gut?"

„Es ist nichts", antwortete sie. „Setz dich. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich eben so mit dir gesprochen habe. Verzeih mir."

Sie lächelten einander zu, dann setzte sich Lupin wieder an den Tisch.

„Aldysse ist sich ihrer Einfühlung nicht bewusst, auch wenn sie weiß, dass sie eine Einfühlerin ist", sprach Tonks weiter. „Ihre Gabe hat sie zu einer der besten Auroren im ganzen Land gemacht, denn sie empfindet die Ängste ihrer Feinde und kann die Macht der Zauberer und Hexen in der Nähe einfangen. Sie kann also eine Person ohne Zauberstab töten. Zumindest ist das, was die Heiler denken, die ihren Fall studiert haben."

„Wie kommt es, dass sie keine Aurorin mehr ist?", fragte Ron.

„Leider haben sie ihre zu regelmäßigen Krisen dazu gezwungen, eine etwas ruhigere Arbeit anzunehmen, und sie ist Ausbilderin geworden. Aber..."

Tonks drehte sich zu Harry um.

„Du hattest sie bisher noch nie gesehen, oder?", fragte sie ihn.

„Nur im Denkarium", antwortete Harry. „Und..."

Harry zögerte einen Augenblick lang. Wie hatte er vorhersehen können, was geschehen würde?

„Und...?", staunte Tonks. „Du hattest sie bereits getroffen?"

„Nein... Tja, nicht wirklich. Ich... Ich wusste, was geschehen würde. Ich hatte es in einem Traum gesehen."

Tonks fing an zu lächeln.

„Ein Vorahnungstraum?"

„Ja, genau... tja, ich glaube", zögerte Harry und errötete plötzlich. „Ich wusste, was geschehen würde und wie ich reagieren würde, aber ich konnte die Ereignisse nicht ändern."

„Ja, das ist völlig normal", antwortete Tonks. „Man kann einem solchen Traum nicht zuwiderlaufen. Du hast immer noch Wahrsageunterricht, oder?"

Harry nickte langsam.

„Nicht aus eigener Entscheidung. Dumbledore hat es gewollt."

„Hat er dir gesagt, weshalb?"

„Professor McGonagall meinte, dass es deswegen war, dass Professor Trelawney in meiner Anwesenheit andere Vorahnungen haben könnte."

Tonks sah Harry an und schenkte ihm ein breites Lächeln.

„Gut. Mach dir keine Sorgen wegen Aldysses Rede. Es ist eine Nebenwirkung ihrer Gabe. Es geschieht ihr manchmal. Die Spannung ist so hoch, dass sie Dummheiten spricht und alles zerstört. Wie zum Beispiel diesen Spiegel. Also ist die Tatsache, dass sie dir dankt, nicht viel erstaunlicher."

„Es muss bestimmt frustrierend sein, eine so große Macht zu besitzen und sie nicht kontrollieren zu können", sagte Hermine.

„Deswegen kennen wenige Leute ihre Gabe", fügte Tonks hinzu. „Aber aus diesem Grund glaubt jeder, sie wäre verrückt. Ihr Verhalten ändert sich je nachdem, welche Leute um sie herum stehen, und ihr habt bestimmt bemerkt, dass sie manchmal ein... kindisches Verhalten hat! Der Grund dafür ist, dass das Durchschnittsalter in diesem Raum nicht sehr hoch liegt."

„Ich bin der jüngste hier!", murrte Mark. „Und ich bin bei Weitem nicht so kindisch."

„Beruhige dich, Mark!", rief Mr Lovegood aus. „Ich allein lasse den Altersdurchschnitt in diesem Raum erheblich sinken. Ich habe die Seele eines kleinen Kindes... Sogar von mehreren kleinen Kindern zusammen."

Alle lachten, doch Lupin stand plötzlich auf.

„Um Merlins Willen! Das darf nicht wahr sein!"

„Was ist mit Ihnen los, Professor Lupin?", fragte Harry.

„Ich... Das kann nicht wahr sein... Tonks!", sagte Lupin und sah sie mit runden Augen an. „Ich habe vergessen, Eis auf Aldysses Wange zu legen. Ich bin gleich wieder da."

Tonks lachte laut auf.

„Also wirklich! Du hast Zeit gebraucht, bis es dir aufgefallen ist! Ich komme mit dir und prüfe ihren Gesundheitszustand."

Tonks stand auf und folgte Lupin.

„Die Ferien werden bestimmt stürmisch sein", seufzte Mr Lovegood. „Ich schlage euch vor, dass wir versuchen, in der Küche etwas zum Essen zu suchen, und dass wir danach ins Bett gehen... Neville, alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Neville sah leichenblass aus.

„Was, wenn uns die Vampire heute Nacht besuchen wollen?"

„Gute Bemerkung, Neville!", rief Mr Lovegood aus. „Und ich zweifle sehr daran, dass wir im Haus eines Vampirs Knoblauch finden. Schließlich werden unsere Auroren doch heute Nacht Wache halten müssen. Und ihr solltet auch euren Pfahl bei euch behalten. Wir haben aber nichts zu befürchten."

„Es gibt eine Formel, um ein Haus vor Vampiren zu schützen", sagte Hermine.

„Tatsächlich? Und woher weißt du das?", fragte Ron.

„ _Ich_ habe Bücher über Aurorenausbildung gelesen!", antwortete sie.

„Ja, stimmt!", rief Ron spöttisch aus. „Ich hatte beinahe vergessen, dass du deine Ferien mit Lesen verbringst. Übrigens hättest du zum Lesen in England bleiben können, weißt du? Es hätte nichts geändert. Du hast doch gesehen, dass in Italien Bücher zu lesen, ohne aus dem Zimmer zu gehen, genauso ist wie mit Büchern zu Hause zu bleiben."

Hermine murrte vor sich hin.

„Ich gehe ins Bett. Ginny! Liliana! Luna! Kommt ihr mit?"

Harry sah Luna an, die mit den Schultern zuckte, bevor sie Hermine mit Ginny und Liliana folgte.

„Also wirklich! Sie ist so starrsinnig!", seufzte Ron.

„Habt ihr keinen Hunger?", fragte Mr Lovegood.

„Es wird gehen, danke", antwortete Ron. „Ich habe keinen Hunger."

Ron lief offensichtlich verärgert zum Gang. Harry, der vor Hunger Magenschmerzen hatte, schaute Mr Lovegood einen Augenblick lang an und schreckte hoch, als er einen Lärm im Gang hörte, von Rons Flüchen gefolgt.

„Alles in Ordnung?", rief Mr Lovegood.

„Es war bloß eine Vase", antwortete Ron entnervt.

Harry drehte sich zu Mark und Neville, die mit den Schultern zuckten.

„Und habt ihr Hunger?", fragte Mr Lovegood.

Harry hörte, wie sein Magen knurrte, und schüttelte ungern den Kopf.

„Nein, danke", antwortete er. „Ich gehe zu Ron."

Harry ging die Treppe hinauf und sah, wie Ron eine Tür hinter sich zuknallte. Er folgte ihm und klopfte an die Tür, bevor er sie einen Spalt breit öffnete.

„Störe ich dich?"

„Natürlich nicht!", sagte Ron. „Komm rein!"

Harry betrat das kühle, aber gemütliche Zimmer mit Steinwänden. Darin entdeckte er zwei große rote Sessel, einen Schreibtisch, ein großes Fenster mit purpurnen Gardinen und hinten zwei riesige Himmelbetten. Auf einem lag Ron mit ausgestreckten Armen völlig reglos.

„Sie wird mich verrückt machen", sagte er plötzlich.

„Du sprichst von Hermine?", fragte Harry, während er sich auf sein Bett setzte.

„Sie liest ständig in diesem oder jenem Buch."

„Das macht sie immer", antwortete Harry.

Ron setzte sich plötzlich in seinem Bett auf.

„Du verstehst nicht! Zur Zeit macht sie nur das. Kennst du ihre letzte verrückte Idee? Sie will Muggelprüfungen machen!"

„Ja, Luna hat es mir gesagt."

„Na klar!", meinte Ron. „Ich hätte es erwarten sollen, dass sie es vor mir anderen Leuten gesagt hatte."

Harry hob seinen Koffer auf das Bett und machte ihn auf.

„Ist es in Italien schlecht gelaufen?"

„Willst du das wirklich wissen? Ich habe sie kaum gesehen."

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Harry überrascht.

„Wir haben ein paar Besichtigungen gemacht, und sonst hat sie die restliche Zeit damit verbracht, Stoff zu lernen. Wir hatten nicht einmal einen Augenblick für uns beide."

„Übertreibst du nicht ein bisschen?", fragte Harry etwas skeptisch.

Ron schaute seinen Freund an.

„Ihre Mutter hat am letzten Tag ihre Bücher versteckt, damit sie mit uns nach draußen geht, und Hermine hat vor Wut geschrien."

„Ach."

Ron legte sich wieder hin und schaute zur Decke hoch.

„Sie wird sich krank lernen und mich völlig verrückt machen. Ehrlich gesagt, sie ignoriert mich so sehr, dass ich mich frage, ob sie nicht will, dass wir uns trennen. Sie vertieft sich in Bücher, um mir auszuweichen. Es kann gut sein, dass sie gerade den Mädels sagt, dass sie Schluss machen will, und ich liege jetzt wie eine wahre Null auf meinem Bett. Aber sag mal..."

Ron stand plötzlich vom Bett auf, näherte sich Harry und blickte in seinen Koffer.

„Hättest du nicht dein Aurorenset dabei?", fragte er.

„Doch. Was willst du?"

„Gib mir bitte deinen Lärmregler. Bitte!", sagte Ron und zappelte von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

„Ich gebe ihn dir, weil ich sicher bin, dass du dich irrst", sagte Harry.

Harry zog den Lärmregler aus seinem Koffer und reichte ihn Ron, der ihn aus seinen Händen riss.

„Danke."

Harry packte seine Sachen aus und lächelte dabei Ron zu, der verzweifelt versuchte, mit dem Lärmregler umzugehen.

„Dieses Ding ist immer so schwierig einzustellen!", rief er verärgert. „Ach! Ich höre etwas."

Harry machte seinen leeren Koffer zu und legte ihn unter sein Bett, bevor er sich setzte. Dann beobachtete er, wie Ron erstaunt den Regler einstellte und schließlich erblasste.

„Was ist los?", fragte Harry.

„Komm und höre zu!"

Harry sprang von seinem Bett herunter, nahm den Hörer, den ihm Ron reichte, und steckte ihn ins Ohr.

„Keiner darf es wissen", sagte eine weibliche Stimme.

„Das ist Tonks!", rief Harry aus.

Ron winkte Harry, dass er schweigen sollte.

„Wir dürfen es ihnen nicht sagen, Remus. Wenn es irgendjemand erfährt..."

„Es ist mir egal!", sagte Lupin. „Wie könnte ich es ihnen nicht sagen?"

„Denke an das Risiko, Remus... Denke daran!"

„Und Aldysse... Sie hat es eingefühlt!", rief Lupin aus.

„Sie weiß nichts."

„Und das Kind des Schicksals?"

„Wer soll es denn deiner Meinung nach sein? Also ehrlich, Remus, du weißt doch sehr wohl, von wem sie sprach."

„Aber du kennst die Kinder, sie werden sich Fragen stellen. Harry vor allem, er ist genauso wie James!"

„Es gibt andere Dinge, um die sie sich Sorgen machen sollten. Vor allem, da wir nun wissen, dass Harry sich sein Erbe angeeignet hat. Es wird für ihn schwierig werden. Sehr schwierig. Aldysse hat es eingefühlt und hat den Spiegel zerbrochen. Es ist bald vorbei."

„Auch das müssten wir ihm sagen."

„Damit er Angst bekommt?", ärgerte sich Tonks. „Bist du dir darüber im Klaren, Remus? Wer hätte an seiner Stelle keine Angst? Es ist der Tod, Remus! Harry ist dem Tod nahe, also lass ihm Zeit."

„Und das Erbe? Er muss es wissen, Nymphy."

„Neil Evans lehnt es ab, es ihm zu sagen, und nicht wir dürfen es tun. Erinnere dich daran, was er gesagt hat! Erinnere dich daran, was heute geschehen ist! Lass ihn leben. Lass Harry leben... Aua!"

„Nymphy! Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Lupin.

„Ja!", lachte Tonks. „Ich werde mich ein bisschen hinlegen. Das ist alles deine Schuld!"

„Ist es normal, dass es dir so weh tut?"

„Ja, mach dir keine Sorgen. Dass ich Metamorphmagus bin, verschlimmert die Symptome in meinem Zustand... aber es sollte bald vorbei sein. Du solltest bei Aldysse vorbeischauen, ob es ihr gut geht. Und... Warte... Gib das Harry."

„Was ist das?", fragte Lupin.

„Ein Zaubertrank, den mir Neil gegeben hat, damit Harry in aller Ruhe schlafen kann. Gehe hin, bevor er ins Bett geht."

Hierauf wurde eine Tür zugeknallt.

„Schnell, räume deinen Regler ein", sagte Ron.

Harry ergriff seinen Regler und hatte kaum die Zeit, ihn unter sein Bett zu werfen, bevor Lupin klopfte und die Tür aufmachte.

„Ich komme nur, um dir das zu geben", sagte Lupin, indem er eintrat. „Das ist ein Schlaftrunk."

„Danke, aber ich brauche es nicht", sagte Harry und schaute Lupin eindringlich an.

„Ach, mir wurde befohlen, dir diesen Trank zu geben, ob du es willst oder nicht. Befehl meiner Tutorin."

Lupin machte das Fläschchen auf und goss ein bisschen Zaubertrank auf einen Teelöffel, den er gerade aus dem Nichts herbeigezaubert hatte.

„Und wie geht es Tonks?", fragte Harry.

„Warum fragst du mich das?", erstaunte sich Lupin. „Ich habe keine Ahnung davon!"

Harry sah Lupin argwöhnisch an, sprach aber kein Wort.

„Los, trink!", fügte Lupin hinzu, indem er ihm den Löffel reichte. „Mach dir keine Sorgen um Tonks, es geht ihr gut."

Harry ergriff den Löffel und trank den Inhalt aus. Eine bittere Mixtur floss seine Kehle herunter und wärmte ihn. Lupin ließ den Löffel verschwinden und ging zur Tür.

„Ihr solltet schlafen, morgen wird ein langer Tag sein. Gute Nacht!"

„Gute Nacht", antworteten Ron und Harry einstimmig.

Lupin ging hinaus und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Was heißt das denn alles?", rief Ron aus. „Was ist los?"

„Ich werde... sterben", sagte Harry. „Bald."


	68. Das Drachenschutzgebiet

Hallo an alle! Und hier kommt das nächste Kapitel von Gabrielle Lavandes Geschichte **Harry Potter et la Clé de l'autre monde**. Viel Spaß beim Lesen. *Wie bitte? Ja? Sind Sie sicher?* Liebe Leser, mir wurde gerade mitgeteilt, dass eine geheimnisvolle Person mit Codename Verliebtindich dieses Kapitel geändert und sogar verbessert hätte. Wenn es richtig ist, verdient sie euren Dank, glaube ich.

 **Disclaimer:** Wie immer, nichts gehört zu mir, beinahe alles gehört zu JK Rowling und der Warner Bros und weder ich noch Gabrielle verdienen Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

 **Harry Potter und der Schlüssel zur anderen Welt**

Kapitel 6: Das Drachenschutzgebiet:

„Das ist absurd! Das ist völlig lächerlich. Du wirst nicht sterben."

„Hermy", seufzte Ron, „ich weiß nicht, was „dem Tod nahe sein" sonst meinen kann als bald sterben müssen."

„Oh, Ron! Du nervst mich!", rief Hermine aus. „Professor Trelawney fängt jetzt an, auf dich abzufärben, weil du ihren Unterricht weiter besuchst. Harry kann nicht sterben."

„Tatsächlich?", fragte Ron spöttisch. „Klar, bin ich doch blöd! Harry kann aus dem Fenster springen und er wird ohne einen Kratzer davon kommen."

„Kann wohl sein", meinte Mark. „Das Fenster geht direkt auf die Terrasse."

„Halt die Klappe!", riefen Ron und Hermine einstimmig aus.

„Hört auf so zu schreien, ihr beiden!", ärgerte sich Harry.

Harry ging auf das Fenster seines Schlafzimmers zu und starrte in den Himmel dieser klaren Sternnacht. Der glänzende Vollmond spiegelte sich auf den Blättern der Bäume wider.

„Ron hat Recht", fuhr Harry fort. „Ich frage mich nur, wie."

Der Gryffindor seufzte und betrachtete diesen Mond, der heller und weißer aussah denn je zuvor, während eine Gruppe Fledermäuse plötzlich vom Wald herüberflog. Das war ein schöner Vollmond... ein Vollmond...

„Lupin... Professor Lupin...", wiederholte er.

„Was ist los, Harry?", fragte Luna.

„Wo ist Professor Lupin?"

„Er steht an Aldysse Irres Bett", sagte Ginny und sah ihn argwöhnisch an. „Warum?"

„Das darf nicht wahr sein!"

Harry zückte seinen Zauberstab und lief zum Zimmer Nummer zwölf, während ihm alle folgten.

„Harry, was ist los?", flüsterte Luna.

„Heute ist der Mond voll", flüsterte er zurück.

Sofort zogen alle den Zauberstab aus der Tasche. Harry drehte sich um und sah sie alle an.

„Ich gehe vor. Ron! Hermine! Ihr kommt mit vor."

Hermine und Ron gingen zu Harry und stellten sich an seine Seite, dann hob Hermine die Hand, damit alle schwiegen.

„Es ist seltsam", murmelte sie. „Es gibt keinen Laut."

Alle sahen sich an und lauschten an der Tür.

„Bist du sicher, dass du ihn hast eintreten sehen, Ginny?", fragte Neville.

„Natürlich."

Und wieder blieben alle ein paar Sekunden still.

„Und?", fragte Mark. „Was machen wir? Tja, vielleicht hat er sie allerdings bereits gefressen und schläft ganz ruhig mit vollem Magen."

„Mark!", rief Liliana aus und schlug ihm auf die Schulter.

„Wir müssen sowieso wissen, was da drin los ist, und dafür müssen wir rein", flüsterte Luna. „Komm schon rein!"

Harry zögerte einen Augenblick lang vor der Tür.

„Komm schon!", drängte Luna.

Hermine klopfte instinktiv an die Tür.

„Was treibst du denn da?", rief Ron aus. „Willst du unseren Lieblingswerwolf warnen, dass wir rein wollen, oder was?"

„HEREIN!"

„Das war Professor Lupins Stimme!", erstaunte sich Ginny.

Hermine drehte langsam den Knopf und schob den Kopf durch den Spalt.

„Professor Lupin!"

„Ja, Hermine?"

Hermine machte die Tür weit auf. Professor Lupin saß am Kopfende des Bettes neben dem Fenster und fuhr mit einem feuchten Schwamm über das Gesicht der jungen Frau.

„Wie kann ich euch helfen?"

„Pro... Pro... Professor... Aber..."

„Aber was?"

„Sie sind nicht verwandelt?", fragte Harry. „In einen Werwolf."

„So kann man das sagen", erwiderte Lupin mit einem Lächeln.

Der ehemalige Lehrer stand auf und ging um das Bett herum. Er sah ganz normal aus, doch Harry konnte sehen, wie ein Werwolfschwanz aus seiner Jacke herausschaute, als er sich umdrehte und seinen Umhang auszog.

„Ich gestehe, dass es nicht sehr ästhetisch ist, aber es ist schon weniger Furcht erregend", sagte Lupin.

„Wie kommt es, dass Ihre Verwandlung unvollständig ist?", fragte Luna.

„Es ist dank Aldysse und Marks Mutter", sagte Lupin. „Aldysse macht fortgeschrittene Recherchen über Werwölfe und ihre Verwandlung. Sie ist übrigens bald mit ihren Beobachtungen fertig. Sie hat gemerkt, dass Wolfswurz auf die Erscheinung der Symptome bei einem Werwolf wirkte, und gemeinsam mit Selene hat sie entschlossen, an mehreren Testpersonen, einschließlich mir, Versuche zu machen. Da sie nicht die Erlaubnis der Forscher im Gebiet der magischen Krankheiten bekommen haben, machen sie das Experiment geheim. Übrigens könnt ihr bemerken, dass der Trank noch nicht perfekt wirkt."

Lupin zog seinen Zaubererumhang wieder an und setzte sich zu Aldysses Kopfende.

„Ich bin ihr sehr viel schuldig", fügte er hinzu, während er sie anschaute.

Die Schläge einer großen Standuhr erklangen in diesem Augenblick.

„Aber was macht ihr überhaupt!", fuhr Lupin fort. „Ihr müsstet schon alle schlafen, es ist Mitternacht! Und wir stehen um 06:00 auf, um die Drachen zu besuchen, während sie noch schläfrig sind. Dann könnt ihr euch ihnen ohne große Gefahr nähern. Geht ins Bett. In einer Viertelstunde schaue ich in den Zimmern vorbei, ob jeder schläft."

„Und Miss Irre?", fragte Hermine.

„Es geht ihr gut", antwortete Lupin.

„Und Tonks?", fragte Harry.

Lupin stand von seinem Stuhl auf und ging auf Harry zu, ohne den Blick von ihm zu wenden.

„Sie tut, was ihr tun müsstet: Sie SCHLÄFT! Raus mit euch! Ich will euch nicht länger sehen!"

Lupin schob alle aus dem Schlafzimmer und wartete im Gang, um zu prüfen, ob alle tatsächlich zum eigenen Zimmer zurückkehrten. Harry betrat also das Zimmer, von Ron gefolgt, der die Tür hinter sich schloss.

„Wir müssen zu Tonks", murmelte er.

„Was? Wieso?"

„Um zu sehen... ob sie einen Schwanz hat."

„Ron!"

„Wenn es wegen Lupins ist, dass sie krank ist, dann hat sie bestimmt einen Schwanz."

Ron drehte sich zur Tür um, drehte langsam den Knopf und versuchte, sie aufzumachen.

„Sie ist zu!"

Ron versuchte erbittert und vergeblich die Tür zu öffnen und ergriff dann seinen Zauberstab.

„Alohomora!"

„Ronald Weasley!", sprach Lupin von der anderen Seite der Tür her. „Tun Sie mir einen Gefallen und gehen Sie sofort ins Bett."

„Aber die Tür ist zu!"

„Befehl deiner lieben Mutter und der Tante von Harry... Damit ihr keine Dummheiten begeht."

„Aber Professor..."

„Gute Nacht, Jungs."

Ron seufzte verärgert.

„Bestimmt hat sie einen Schwanz", murrte er, während er seinen Pyjama aus dem Koffer herauszog. „Und vielleicht hat sie sogar Fangzähne."

„Aufstehen, es ist 06:00 Uhr!", rief Tonks' Stimme aus.

Harry wagte es nicht, die Augen zu öffnen, aus Furcht, geblendet zu werden. Er hatte kaum geschlafen, da er sich gefragt hatte, wie er sterben würde... denn er würde sterben, das war sicher. Warum würde er sonst von zwei Auroren geschützt? Bevor er um vier Uhr in der Nacht eingeschlafen war, war er aus Schlaftrunkenheit dabei, sich vorzustellen, wie Tonks den Schwanz und die Fangzähne eines Werwolfs hatte. Aber zumindest hatte er keine schrecklichen und erschöpfenden Träume gehabt, wie er es gewohnt war. Die wenigen Schlafstunden, die er gehabt hatte, waren also ziemlich erholsam gewesen.

Harry spürte einen frischen Wind auf seinem Gesicht, wahrscheinlich, weil jemand das Fenster aufgemacht hatte, dann spürte er, wie seine Decke plötzlich wegflog, und fühlte die morgendliche Frische auf seinem ganzen Körper.

„Los! Aufstehen!"

„Oh, Tonks!", murrte Ron, der genauso schlaftrunken war wie Harry.

„Das wird euch eine Lehre sein, dass ihr nicht so spät ins Bett gehen dürft!", antwortete sie. „Ihr werdet ein anderes Mal bis in den helllichten Tag schlafen. Charlie erwartet uns in 20 Minuten! Die Drachen werden nicht auf euch warten!"

„Wir werden Drachen sehen?", fragte eine weibliche Stimme.

Harry blinzelte. Aldysse Irre war ins Schlafzimmer eingetreten und trug einen roten Morgenrock mit goldenen Fäden.

„Ja, Aldysse. Wir besichtigen zuerst das Drachenschutzgebiet und dann Vlad Drăculeas Schloss."

„Klasse!"

Aldysse Irre lief aus dem Schlafzimmer wie ein fünfjähriges Kind, das seine Weihnachtsgeschenke auspacken wird.

„Sie hat echt 'nen Vogel, die da! Ehrlich!", sagte Ron.

„Man muss bloß an sie gewöhnt sein", lächelte Tonks. „Sie wird sich schon besser kontrollieren können, wenn sie wirklich wach sein wird. Kommt schon! Es wird Zeit aufzustehen!"

Tonks schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Es ist doch seltsam, dass diese Frau sich mal wie ein Kind verhalten und mal solche beeindruckenden Krisen haben kann", sagte Ron. „Sie trägt nicht umsonst ihren Namen... Irre... ich denke, dass ihr Fall eher in den Bereich der Psychiatrie fällt."

Harry dachte wieder an die Szene vom vorigen Tag. Er hatte übrigens die ganze Nacht darüber nachgedacht und hatte sie so oft in seinem Geist wieder und wieder abgespielt, dass er kaum geschlafen hatte.

„Ich muss doch gestehen, dass sie das reinste Genie ist, dass sie Lupins Lage so verbessern konnte. Tja, ein Beweis, dass man verrückt sein kann und trotzdem..."

„Ron", fiel ihm Harry ins Wort. „Hör auf zu sagen, dass sie verrückt ist. Sie ist es nicht."

Ron wusste nicht, was er antworten konnte, und Stille herrschte einen Augenblick lang.

„Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, was wir gestern gesehen haben, und es ist nicht Verrücktheit."

„Harry!", griff Ron ein. „Sag bloß nicht..."

„Ich sage die Wahrheit. Du hast doch auch gehört, wie Tonks und Lupin besorgt waren und wie sie sagten, dass ich dem Tod nahe bin."

„Ich mache mir über andere Dinge Sorgen."

Hermine hatte die Tür gerade aufgemacht und stand mit Luna da.

„Als ich gestern gesagt habe, dass du nicht sterben konntest, war es mein Ernst. Erinnere dich an die Prophezeiung, Harry. Voldemort allein kann dich töten, oder?"

„Was hat das damit zu tun?"

„Laut der Prophezeiung müsst ihr gegeneinander kämpfen... Solange ihr nicht gegeneinander kämpft, kann keiner sterben."

„Dann heißt es, dass Voldemort nicht weit von hier ist und dass wir ihn werden bekämpfen müssen", sagte Harry. „Wenn _das_ nicht Besorgnis erregend ist..."

„Das Problem", fuhr Hermine fort, „ist, dass du ihn niemals mit deinem Zauberstab töten kannst. Wir haben bis jetzt nie daran gedacht, aber eure Zauberstäbe sind Zwillinge. Wie kannst du ihn bekämpfen, wenn eure Zauberstäbe keinen Fluch aufeinander wirken können?"

Diese Frage verwirrte Harry. Er hatte nie daran gedacht... Ehrlich gesagt hatte er in den letzten zwei Jahren nie wirklich die Zeit gehabt, daran zu denken.

„Habt ihr bemerkt, was Träne gestern gemacht hat?", griff Luna plötzlich ein, so dass alle zu ihr schauten. „Bevor sie dir gedankt hat, Harry. Sie hat den großen Spiegel im Wohnzimmer zerbrochen. Hat es euch nicht schockiert?"

„Nun", sagte Hermine, „sie war ja nicht wirklich in ihrem normalen Zustand..."

„Ich habe eine Vorahnung gehabt", sprach Luna mit besorgter Stimme weiter. „Es hat mich an den Spiegel der Schatten denken lassen. Tja, vielleicht irre ich mich, aber ihre Einfühlungsgabe hat nichts mit ihrer Krise von gestern zu tun... denke ich, zumindest."

Alle sahen sie wortlos an.

„BEEILT EUCH ALLE! CHARLIE IST GERADE ANGEKOMMEN!", rief Mr Lovegood im Gang aus. „ICH WILL EUCH ALLE IN DREI MINUTEN FERTIG SEHEN!"

„Wir müssen uns schnell vorbereiten", sagte Luna. „Achtet nicht darauf, was ich gerade gesagt habe... immerhin hat sie gestern Abend vielleicht die Persönlichkeit des Vampirs und die Aura der Auroren empfunden und hat deshalb eine gewaltsame Reaktion gehabt. Nach all dem, was uns letztes Jahr passiert ist, sind wir ein bisschen verwirrt und Aldysse hat danach reagiert."

„Du hast wirklich viel darüber nachgedacht!", rief Ron aus.

Luna zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Sobald wir in London sind, werde ich dieser Sache mit den Einfühlern gründlich nachgehen", sagte Hermine. „Lass uns gehen, Luna, wir müssen uns vorbereiten."

„Warte!", sagte Ron und ergriff Hermines Hand. „Du hast etwas im Haar."

Ron zog eine goldene Feder aus den Haaren seiner Freundin.

„Aua!"

„Oh, tut mir Leid!" entschuldigte sich Ron.

Als er jedoch die Feder betrachtet hatte, änderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck.

„Du hast schon wieder eine Eule von DEINEM Freund bekommen, so wie ich es sehe."

„Oh! Hör jetzt endlich damit auf! Ich gehe, bevor du mir eine Szene machst."

Hermine verließ das Schlafzimmer und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

„Welche Eule?", fragte Luna.

„Jemand schickt ihr in letzter Zeit regelmäßig Briefe, hat sie dir nichts gesagt?", fragte Ron mit bitterer Stimme. „Sie will ihr Spielchen so sehr verstecken, dass sie es selbst dir verheimlicht hat. Das zeigt wohl, dass ich Recht hatte."

„Recht?", fragte Harry.

„Eine verdammte Eule kommt regelmäßig und Hermine wollte mir nie sagen, wo sie herkommt. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es Krum ist, denn sie ist so erschöpft, wenn ich sie sehe, dass sie kaum fliegen kann."

„Krum ist bloß ein Freund!", seufzte Luna. „Wirst du ihr je vertrauen? Es ist so lange her, du solltest nicht mehr so zweifeln."

Luna machte die Tür auf und drehte sich plötzlich um.

„Was dich aber betrifft, Harry", fügte sie hinzu, „ich vertraue dir, aber ich finde es unerträglich, dass Cho mit dir rumläuft und du mir nichts sagst. Ich hoffe, du verheimlichst mir nichts!"

Luna schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Sie ist die erste, wenn es darum geht, jedem zu sagen, was er tun soll, und sie tut genau das Gegenteil von dem, was sie sagt!", rief Harry aus. „So eine Frechheit!"

„Willkommen im großen Drachenschutzgebiet Transsylvaniens!", sagte Charlie und half Tonks aus der Kutsche. „Heute ist es ein bisschen kühl, aber hier wird es schnell wärmer, wenn die Drachen aufwachen... Ihr versteht bestimmt, wie ich es meine."

Eine große, etwa hundert Meter hohe Flamme stieg auf, von einem Schrei begleitet.

„Die Drachenbabys fangen an zu erwachen", sagte Charlie mit glänzenden Augen, während er die riesige Flamme anschaute.

„Babys?", fragte Neville mit zitternder Stimme.

„Ja... gut, große ein- oder zweijährige Babys", sagte Charlie. „Aber das sind voll energische Jungen. In diesem Alter sind sie viel gefährlicher als alle anderen Drachen. Außer brütende Weibchen. Apropos brütende Weibchen, Harry, was würdest du meinen, wenn wir unsere Besichtigung bei einem weiblichen Ungarischen Hornschwanz, der dir bestimmt bekannt vorkommen wird, beginnen würden?"

Harry lächelte.

„Ich würde mich darüber freuen!"

Alle gingen zu einem riesigen kuppelförmigen Gehege aus Stahl neben dem Eingang zum Schutzgebiet. An der Tür hing ein Schild.

 _Kein Zutritt für Unbefugte!_

 _Ungarischer Hornschwanz: Kittel und Handschuhe aus Drachenleder sind Pflicht._

„Der Zutritt ist für das Publikum nicht erlaubt, denn der Ruf des Hornschwanzes bringt viele Leute zur Ohnmacht und zum Nervenzusammenbruch", sagte Charlie schlicht. „Aber ihr seid ja mit mir..."

Nachdem sie eine schwere Ausrüstung angezogen hatten, die geflickt war, als wäre sie von den Flammen der Drachen abgenutzt worden, betraten sie ein erstickend erhitztes Gehege.

„Folgt mir", sagte Charlie. „Nähert euch nicht zu sehr den Stahlstangen, die um die Drachen sind. Sie sind zwar haltbar, aber etwas überhitzt. Unsere liebe Freundin liegt da."

Harry hätte nie gedacht, er würde das Drachenweibchen je wiedersehen, das er während seines vierten Schuljahrs bekämpfen musste. Sie sah viel weniger erschreckend als an dem Tag, an dem er ihr gegenübergetreten war.

„Im Moment brütet sie nicht. Es ist nicht die passende Jahreszeit", erklärte Charlie. „Drachen sind außerdem ziemlich faul und sie schläft noch ein bisschen. Seid jedoch vorsichtig, wenn ihr spürt, dass sie gähnen wird."

Das Drachenweibchen gab ein Brummen von sich, das alle außer Harry und Charlie zittern ließ. Der Rothaarige lachte auf.

„Sie erschreckt dich nicht mehr!", rief er aus. „Ich habe mindestens fünf Jahre gebraucht, bis ich nicht mehr mit allen Kräften davon lief, wenn ein Hornschwanz einen Laut von sich gab, und du bekämpfst einen etwa fünfzehn Minuten lang und du bist schon immun!"

Sie gingen weiter zu anderen Gehegen, die viel weniger beeindruckend waren als das für den Hornschwanz, und liefen an einem eingefriedeten Grundstück vorbei, auf dem unzählige Schweine standen. Harry konnte nicht mal sehen, wie weit das Grundstück ging.

„Die Bestien müssen wir schon ernähren!", sagte Charlie. „Es gibt etwa fünfzig Zauberer hier, die sich ausschließlich um die Schweine kümmern. Eine richtig schwierige Arbeit, das könnt ihr mir glauben! Am Anfang meiner Ausbildung habe ich eine Woche hier verbracht. Als es vorbei war, habe ich die Sau raus gelassen!"

„Quiiiiiiiiiieck!", gab Aldysse Irre plötzlich von sich.

Tonks lächelte.

„Lasst uns nicht zu lange hier bleiben, sonst wird wegen ihrer Einfühlung auch unsere liebe Aldysse die Sau rauslassen!"

Alle lachten.

„Gut, dann werde ich euch einen Drachen vorstellen, den ich sehr mag. Kommt mit!"

Sie gingen an Hütten vorbei und standen plötzlich auf einer riesigen Weide, auf der in der Ferne ein großer Drache stand. Er war fast so groß wie der Ungarische Hornschwanz, aber dieser war grün und nicht angekettet.

„Nähern wir uns", sagte Charlie. „Dieser Drache ist wahrlich lieb. Er ist gezähmt und tut keinem Menschen weh. Ihr könnt ihn streicheln, ohne euch zu fürchten, er liebt es."

Alle näherten sich dem Drachen, der in die Ferne schaute.

„Ich habe diesen Drachen aufgenommen, als er noch klein war. Sein ehemaliger Meister hatte ihn sehr gut aufgezogen und er ist seitdem zu unserem Maskottchen geworden", fügte Charlie hinzu. „Wir haben es nie geschafft, einen Drachen so zu zähmen."

„Charlie, es ist..."

„Ja, Ron!", lachte Charlie. „Wenn du ihn rufst, wird er wie ein Hund kommen. Komm schon! Schrei laut."

Ron zögerte einen Augenblick lang, dann näherte er seine Hände seinem Mund wie ein Lautsprecher.

„NORBERT!"

Harry und Hermine schauten Ron an und blickten dann zu Charlie.

„Ich hatte doch gesagt, dass ihn Hagrid gut aufgezogen hat!", fuhr er fort. „Schaut mal, er kommt!"

Der riesige norwegische Stachelbuckel näherte sich ihnen langsam und ließ den Boden mit jedem Schritt beben. Außer Hermine, Ron, Harry und Charlie waren alle von diesem erschreckenden Drachen beunruhigt. Norbert blieb wenige Meter vor ihnen stehen, dann ließ er seinen Kopf vor Harry, Ron und Hermine zu Boden fallen, während er leicht gluckste und schließlich stöhnte.

„Anscheinend ist er froh, euch wiederzusehen!", erstaunte sich Charlie. „Wenn ich mich nicht irre, hat er euch wiedererkannt! Oder er hat Hagrids Geruch auf euch gerochen. Ist das nicht wunderbar?"

Harry beobachtete den riesigen Drachenkopf und besonders das große gelbe Auge, das ihn zu mustern schien.

„Er will, dass ihr ihn streichelt", fuhr Charlie fort. „Darum hat er den Kopf auf den Boden gelegt. Nähert euch! Fürchtet euch nicht!"

Harry streckte die Hand aus und spürte die Schuppen von Norberts Schnauze unter seinen Fingern. Norbert stieß wieder ein zufriedenes Stöhnen aus. Alle fingen dann an, den Drachen zu streicheln, der im siebten Himmel zu sein schien.

„Was würdet ihr von einem kleinen Foto als Souvenir halten?", schlug Charlie vor. „Ich bin sicher, dass sich Hagrid darüber freuen würde."

Alle stellten sich vor den riesigen Drachen und Charlie entfernte sich weit genug, damit alle zu sehen waren.

„Bereit?", fragte Charlie.

Im selben Augenblick spie Norbert eine riesige Flamme in den Himmel aus. Das Foto würde bestimmt wunderschön werden.


	69. Hermines Geheimnis

Hallo an alle! Und hier kommt das nächste Kapitel von Gabrielle Lavandes Geschichte **Harry Potter et la Clé de l'autre monde**. Viel Spaß beim Lesen. Ach, ja, und vergesst nicht, Verliebtindich für die Korrekturen zu danken, dank ihr könnt ihr ein so gutes Kapitel lesen.

 **Disclaimer:** Wie immer, nichts gehört zu mir, beinahe alles gehört zu JK Rowling und der Warner Bros und weder ich noch Gabrielle verdienen Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

 **Harry Potter und der Schlüssel zur anderen Welt**

Kapitel 7: Hermines Geheimnis:

„Hier haben wir es gemütlich, oder?", fragte Ron.

„Ja", seufzte Harry. „Glaubst du, Hermine wird sauer auf uns sein?"

„Sie wird uns hassen, aber ich werde die Lage wieder gut machen", lachte Ron. „Wir dürfen uns schon ein bisschen erholen, und heute ist ja ein besonderer Tag."

Auf dem Dach vom Haus der Familie Evans probierten Harry und Ron in aller Ruhe schleimige Nacktschnecken in verschiedenen Geschmacksrichtungen, diese köstliche Süßigkeit, die Rons Brüder erschaffen hatten.

Seit zwei Wochen hatten sie Transsylvanien verlassen und der Aufenthalt war nach Harrys Geschmack viel zu kurz gewesen. Die Besichtigung des legendären Gebiets von Graf Dracula hatte ihm sehr gut getan und er hatte sich riesig darüber gefreut, in den verschiedenen Seen der Gegend zu baden. Es war sein erster richtiger Sommerurlaub gewesen. Und heute lag Harry dort auf diesem Dach mit Ron, seinem besten Freund, zum „gründlichen Wiederholen des Stoffes".

„Lass mal sehen", bat Ron, während er an einer Nacktschnecke kaute.

„Schon wieder!"

„Bitte! Einen Apparierschein muss man doch feiern", sagte Ron, während er zum Pergament griff. „Ich muss noch meinen Besen benutzen, um zum Dach zu gelangen."

„Wenn alles gut geht, wirst du in zwei Wochen deinen Schein bekommen", seufzte Harry. „Und du wirst diesen Besen nicht mehr brauchen, um Hermine auszuweichen."

„RON! HARRY! WO SEID IHR?", rief Hermines entfernte Stimme.

„Wir sollten runter gehen", sagte Harry und setzte sich wieder auf.

„Hör doch auf, Harry!", flüsterte Ron. „Beuge dich runter, sie ist im Garten, sie könnte dich sehen. Sie will uns doch nicht an deinem Geburtstag lernen lassen!"

Harry gab nach und legte sich wieder aufs Dach, während er gemeinsam mit Ron den blauen Himmel und die Form der Wolken beobachtete.

„RON! RON! DU ÜBERTREIBST WIRKLICH, DU HAST NICHT MAL EIN BUCH AUFGEMACHT! ICH MUSS MIT DIR REDEN!", rief Hermines Stimme im Haus der Evans' aus.

„Da hat sie schon Recht", sagte Ron. „Hast _du_ angefangen zu lernen?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wir haben sowieso noch Zeit", schloss Ron.

„RON! HARRY!"

„Es ist doch nicht besonders nett!", sagte Harry schließlich.

Ron seufzte.

„Weißt du was? Es ist mir völlig egal."

Harry drehte den Kopf zu seinem Freund um, der gerade dabei war, an einem Zahnstocher zu kauen. Rons Gesichtsausdruck war hart.

„Diese verdammte Eule ist heute morgen zurückgekehrt", fuhr er fort.

„Welche Eule?"

„Diese Eule, die Hermine regelmäßig bekommt", murrte Ron. „Und Hermine will mir nichts sagen. Dieses gemeine Biest hat mich heute Morgen wach gepickt."

Im gleichen Augenblick näherte sich eine kleine goldbraune Eule und fing an, um Ron und Harry herumzufliegen.

„Dieses Teufelsbiest folgt mir wirklich überallhin!"

Die kleine Eule legte dann einen roten Umschlag auf Rons Bauch.

„Ein Heuler!", seufzte Ron. „Mit dem Höllenlärm wird Hermine keine Schwierigkeiten haben, uns zu finden. Das überrascht mich nicht von ihr. Tja, ich habe ja keine Wahl."

Ron verzog das Gesicht und schaute Harry an.

„Komm schon", sagte Harry. „Ich bin bereit."

Ron entsiegelte den Umschlag vorsichtig, der sofort anfing zu brüllen.

„RON, DU BIST EIN ABSCHEULICHER JUNGE! DU ZWINGST MICH, ÜBERALL NACH DIR ZU SUCHEN, OBWOHL ICH DICH BRAUCHE! GLAUBTEST DU WIRKLICH, ICH WÜRDE DICH LERNEN LASSEN, AUCH WENN DU ES UNBEDINGT BRAUCHEN WÜRDEST? DAS NENNST DU ALSO EIN PAAR SEIN! FLIEHEN, WENN DER ANDERE EINEN WEISEN RAT BRAUCHT? WIR WERDEN ERNSTHAFT REDEN MÜSSEN! UND DU HARRY, DU ENTTÄUSCHST MICH, DASS DU AUCH EINEN SOLCHEN BLÖDSINN TREIBST! IHR SEID NIE DA, WENN ICH EUCH BRAUCHE!"

Der Heuler riss sich in kleine Stücke.

„Das wird nicht einfach sein, sie dazu zu bringen, uns zu verzeihen", sagte Harry. „Komm, wir gehen runter."

„Nein", antwortete Ron, ohne sich zu bewegen.

„Aber was ist bloß mit dir los?"

„Es ist mit mir los, dass das gnädige Fräulein mir gegenüber heimlichtut, ständig lernt und mich völlig ignoriert, seitdem wir von Hogwarts zurück sind. Und sie schickt mir noch darüber hinaus diesen Heuler. Ich habe es satt! Ich bin nicht da, um ihr zu dienen, sobald sie es wünscht."

Ron, der immer noch auf dem Dach lag, drehte sich zur Seite um.

„Und danach wagt sie es zu sagen, dass ich mich nicht bemühe... Es ist sowieso nicht mehr das Gleiche."

„Das Gleiche?"

„Ich habe den Eindruck, dass wir uns nicht mehr verstehen."

„Ron, du musst dich mit ihr auseinandersetzen!"

„Ich habe... keinen Bock darauf. Aber appariere hin, Harry. Ich werde euch später treffen."

Die kleine Eule flog zur anderen Seite des Hauses.

„Es ist unser letztes Jahr, Ron. Und du kennst doch Hermine. Darüber hinaus macht sie den Muggelabschluss."

Ron seufzte.

„Ja... Ich weiß. Aber jetzt übertreibt sie wirklich. Sie hat sogar abgelehnt, dieses Jahr im Fuchsbau zu wohnen. Ich weiß, dass sie in einer Zaubererfamilie ist, aber sie will mir nicht sagen, bei wem sie ist."

Ron drehte sich zu Harry um.

„Ich bleibe hier", fügte er hinzu. „Geh zu ihr. Ich bin in fünf Minuten da."

Harry zögerte einen Augenblick lang, Ron allein auf diesem Dach zu lassen, aber der Rothaarige wandte ihm wieder den Rücken zu. Harry entschloss sich schließlich dazu zu apparieren und Ron zurück zu lassen. Er apparierte zu seinem Zimmer und hoffte, Hermine dort zu sehen, aber sie war nicht darin. Das Fenster aber stand weit offen.

„HERMINE!", rief er.

Keine Antwort ließ sich vernehmen.

„HERMINE! WO BIST DU?"

„Sie ist weg."

„Luna?"

Luna stand auf der Türschwelle.

„Dein Freund Ron muss ihr etwas Unfreundliches gesagt haben", fügte sie hinzu und zeigte auf das Fenster. „Sie ist weg, ich habe sie unten getroffen, als ich angefloht bin. Sie weinte."

Harry näherte sich dem Fenster.

„Ron, komm rein, schnell!", rief er durch das Fenster aus.

„Was ist los?", seufzte Ron vom Dach her.

„Hermine hat dich gehört."

„Was?"

Harry hörte, wie die Ziegel bewegt wurden, und Rons Kopf erschien am Fenster.

„Wo ist sie?", fragte er.

„Weg", sagte Luna. „Was hast du ihr schon wieder gesagt?"

Ron hängte sich bis zum Fenster herunter mit seinem Besen in der Hand und sprang in Harrys Schlafzimmer.

„Sie ist vielleicht nicht weit weg, ich werde sie einholen", sagte er und bestieg den Besen.

„Sie ist weggefloht", antwortete Luna. „Und meiner Meinung nach bist du die letzte Person, die sie sehen möchte."

Ron warf seinen Besen zu Boden und setzte sich auf Harrys Bett.

„Ist mir sowieso völlig wurscht! Jetzt wird sie in aller Ruhe lernen können."

„Du Volltrottel!", rief Luna aus und sprach lauter. „Du weißt sehr gut, dass ihr jetzt alle lernen müsstet, und sie zwang euch zu eurem Wohl."

Die kleine Eule flog durch das Fenster und in den Raum herum.

„RAUS MIT DIR! RAUS, VERFLUCHTES BIEST! SIE IST WEG!", schrie Ron und warf der Eule einen Kopfkissen zu, dem sie knapp auswich, bevor sie sich Harry näherte, einen Umschlag zu seinen Füßen fallen ließ und sofort wieder hinausflog.

„Der Brief ist von Hermine", sagte Harry. „Es ist ihre Schrift."

Harry machte den Umschlag auf und las die wenigen gekritzelten Worte:

 _Lieber Harry,_

 _ich muss weg und werde zu deiner Geburtstagsfeier nicht da sein können. Ich werde übrigens meine restlichen Ferien bei einem Freund verbringen, aber ich werde versuchen, dir dank Jane Eyre – das ist der Name dieser Eule – Nachrichten von mir zu schicken. Du wirst trotzdem dein Geschenk bekommen, da es das Letzte gewesen ist, was ich mit Ronald gemeinsam gemacht habe._

 _Wir sehen uns zum Schuljahresbeginn wieder._

 _Hermine_

 _PS: Harry, lies Ron und Luna dieses PS nicht vor, such nach einer Ausrede und triff mich so schnell wie möglich bei Neville._

„Na, was sagt sie?", fragte Ron und blickte zur Decke. „Dass ich abscheulich bin?"

„Nicht genau", antwortete Harry.

Er las Ron und Luna den Brief mit Ausnahme vom Postskriptum vor.

„Na toll, ich werde wieder daran Schuld sein!", seufzte Ron.

„Ihr seid beide so stur wie Esel!", seufzte Luna.

Harry überlegte, um eine Ausrede zu finden, die ihm erlauben würde, schnell wegzugehen, aber nichts fiel ihm ein.

„Sie wird zurückkehren!", sagte Ron. „Ich wette mit euch, dass sie spätestens in einer Woche zu uns kommt und uns anbrüllt. Bis dahin sollten wir uns für die kleine Feier heute Abend vorbereiten, oder, Harry? Du hast doch allen eine Eule geschickt?"

Harry hob plötzlich den Kopf.

„Nein! Ich habe vergessen, Neville Bescheid zu sagen!", log Harry. „Ich appariere zu ihm, das wird schneller gehen. Bis nachher."

Harry apparierte sofort, ohne weitere Erklärungen zu geben. Er kannte seine Adresse nicht, aber er konzentrierte sich auf Neville in der Hoffnung, dass er in seinem Schlafzimmer sein würde. Einen kurzen Augenblick später erschien er in einem großen blauen Schlafzimmer mit einem Himmelbett und Quidditchpostern überall.

„Hallo Harry!", sagte Neville, der auf seinem Bett lag und las. „Dein Apparierkrach wird immer leiser... Aber... sollte Hermine nicht bei dir sein? Hast du sie nicht gesehen?"

„Du wusstest Bescheid?"

„Sie musste es mir schon gestehen, als ich in Transsylvanien gesehen habe, wie sie trainierte."

„Aber wovon sprichst du?", fragte Harry.

Neville wurde plötzlich rot im Gesicht.

„Ich? Nichts...", stotterte er.

Harry sah Neville argwöhnisch an, während der Junge so tat, als würde er sich auf sein Buch konzentrieren.

„Sie wohnt bei dir zu Hause?"

„Ja", sagte Neville. „Ihre Eltern wohnen nicht weit entfernt von hier, aber weißt du, mit all dem, was los ist, ist es besser, dass sie bei einer Zaubererfamilie bleibt. Aber... ähm... du? Was machst du hier?"

„Hermine hat mir eine Nachricht geschickt, dass ich hier auf sie warten sollte."

„Sie hat schon wieder mit Ron gestritten", seufzte Neville und ging zu seinem Fenster. „Es wird sich nie ändern. Da kommt sie!"

Neville machte das Fenster auf und ließ Jane Eyre in sein Zimmer hereinfliegen.

„Sie ist deine Eule?"

„Nicht wirklich", antwortete Neville, indem er das Fenster wieder zumachte. „Du solltest sie dir näher anschauen."

Die Eule landete auf einem Stuhl und Harry näherte sich ihr, aber der Stuhl fiel plötzlich auf den Boden und Hermine erschien.

„Ich bin immer noch nicht sehr gut beim Rückverwandeln", sagte sie.

„Zumindest kannst du jetzt fliegen", meinte Neville und half ihr wieder aufzustehen.

Harry versuchte zu sprechen, doch kein Ton kam aus seinem Mund.

„Hallo", sagte Hermine und wischte ihre tränengeschwollenen Augen. „Überrascht, was?"

Hermine putzte sich die Nase.

„Ah, Ron!", fügte sie hinzu. „Welch ein Trottel!"

Harry setzte sich auf Nevilles Bett.

„Seit wann?", fragte er, noch etwas benommen.

Hermine putzte sich wieder die Nase, brachte den Stuhl zurecht und setzte sich Harry gegenüber.

„Als wir am Ende unseres dritten Schuljahrs Sirius begegnet sind, habe ich angefangen, über Animagi nachzuforschen. Das hat lange gedauert. Sehr lange. Aber so konnte ich zumindest schon manche Anzeichen erkennen, die Animagi auszeichnen. Es hat mir bei Rita Kimmkorn geholfen."

Hermine lachte schüchtern und schnüffelte zugleich.

„Ich habe erst im letzten Juni eine komplette Verwandlung geschafft, aber es ist nicht sehr praktisch, wenn man sich in eine Eule verwandelt und nicht fliegen kann. Daher habe ich in letzter Zeit umso mehr trainiert, um euch eine Überraschung zu machen."

Hermine versteckte die Augen hinter ihren Händen und weinte bitter.

„Hermine, bitte", sagte Neville und versuchte linkisch, sie zu trösten.

„Ja", sagte sie und versuchte, sich wieder zu fassen. „Du hast Recht, Neville, es gibt ihm Wichtigeres zu sagen."

Hermine wischte sich die Augen mit dem Ärmel und schnüffelte ein letztes Mal.

„Ich muss dir etwas Wichtiges sagen, Harry. Das wird bestimmt ein Schock für dich sein. Und das hat mit diesem zu tun."

Hermine stand auf, ging zu einem grünen Schreibtisch und holte von dort eine Zeitung, die sie Harry gab. Auf der ersten Seite lächelten Albus Dumbledore und Aldysse Irre und schüttelten einander die Hand.

 _Aldysse Irre zur neuen Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ernannt_

„Jemand musste Snape ja ersetzen", lächelte Harry.

„Sie wird sich um die Slytherins kümmern", fügte Hermine hinzu. „Aber das ist unwichtig."

„Und was ist wichtig?", fragte Harry.

„Aldysse Irre ist nicht da, um Lehrerin zu sein. Der wahre Grund ist, dass sie für dich da ist."


	70. Die Legende der zwei Welten

Hallo an alle! Und hier kommt das nächste Kapitel von Gabrielle Lavandes Geschichte **Harry Potter et la Clé de l'autre monde**. Viel Spaß beim Lesen. Verliebtindich verdankt ihr diese schöne, _gut_ übersetzte Geschichte.

 **Disclaimer:** Wie immer, nichts gehört zu mir, beinahe alles gehört zu JK Rowling und der Warner Bros und weder ich noch Gabrielle verdienen Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

 **Harry Potter und der Schlüssel zur anderen Welt**

Kapitel 8: Die Legende der zwei Welten:

„Hermine", sagte Harry und versuchte wieder richtig zu atmen. „Verzeihe mir, wenn ich nicht alles verstehe, aber ich habe gerade erfahren, dass meine beste Freundin ein Animagus ist, also habe ich einige Schwierigkeiten zu folgen."

Hermine lächelte ein wenig und wischte ihre letzten Tränen weg.

„Ich weiß nicht mal, wo ich anfangen soll. Es gibt so viele Dinge zu sagen!", fing sie an und sah Neville an. „All das scheint so riesig zu sein."

Neville legte eine Hand auf Hermines Schulter.

„Ich werde anfangen", sagte er. „Ich muss ihm die Geschichte erzählen, damit er das Folgende versteht."

Neville griff zu einem anderen Stuhl, der an die Wand gelehnt war, und stellte ihn neben Hermines. Nie hatte er in Harrys Anwesenheit so ernsthaft und nervös ausgesehen, und das beunruhigte den Jungen.

„Als ich klein war, erzählte mir meine Oma oft eine Geschichte. Es ist ein sehr bekanntes Märchen in der Zaubererwelt. Kennst du die Geschichte des Schlüssels zur anderen Welt, Harry?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Neville räusperte sich und fuhr fort.

„Als die Welt erschaffen wurde, so sagt man, lebten die Menschen und die Geister zusammen in Frieden und Harmonie mitten in einer wunderschönen Welt. Eines Tages rebellierten die Geister, denn die Menschen hingen an den materiellen Dingen und wurden immer gieriger. Der Krieg tobte und der Kampf schien sich nie beruhigen zu wollen. Dann entschieden vier Zauberer, die sich nach Frieden sehnten, die Menschen von den Geistern zu trennen. Sie erschufen eine Parallelwelt für die Geister und zogen sie mithilfe eines mächtigen Zaubers in diese Welt hinein.

Als das Tor geschlossen werden musste, das die beiden Welten voneinander trennte, fragten sie sich, wer den Schlüssel besitzen würde. Und den Zauberern war gleich klar, dass nicht nur einer von ihnen den Schlüssel bekommen sollte. Sie beschlossen gemeinsam, dass sich der Schlüssel mit dem Herzen eines unschuldigen Kinds namens Schicksal vereinigen würde und dass sich die vier Zauberer trennen würden, bis Menschen und Geister wieder zusammen leben konnten.

Damit sie sich eines Tages wieder erkennen konnten, trafen sie die Entscheidung, vier Symbole, die die Trennung der beiden Welten darstellten, auf ihrer Haut einzugravieren. Diese Symbole stellten also die Geister, die Menschen, das Tor und zuletzt die Hoffnung dar. Denn die vier Zauberer hofften, dass beide Welten sich eines Tages wieder vereinigen würden.

Der erste Zauberer wirkte einen Zauber und sagte: „Wenn Menschen und Geister gemeinsam kämpfen müssen, werden sich alle vier Symbole wieder erkennen und der Schlüssel wird wieder erscheinen."

Der zweite Zauberer schloss das Tor, schlug sich als seinen Wächter vor und sprach: „Ich bin der Wächter des Tors und die Menschen, die durch es gehen wollen, werden über meine Leiche gehen müssen. Von nun an bin ich der Tod."

Der dritte Zauberer sagte: „Ich werde zu den Geistern gehen, damit auch sie den Schlüssel erkennen können. Dafür werde ich durch das Tor gehen. Ich muss also den Tod erleiden und werde erst zurückkehren, wenn beide Welten wieder vereinigt werden sollen."

Schließlich sagte der vierte Zauberer: „Ich werde dem Schlüssel folgen und werde ihm Hoffnung schenken."

Und alle vier trennten sich und gingen eigene Wege."

Neville schwieg und Stille herrschte. Er schaute Hermine an.

„Am Besten machen wir keine Umschweife. Wir denken, dass Aldysse der Nachfahre vom Tod ist."

„Ist das alles?", seufzte Harry. „Hermine, du lernst zu viel und dein Gehirn funktioniert nicht mehr richtig."

„Harry, erinnere dich daran, was in Transsylvanien geschehen ist", sagte sie. „Das, was Miss Irre über das Kind des Schicksals gesagt hat... und erinnere dich daran, dass du gehört hast, wie Lupin und Tonks gesprochen und gesagt haben, Aldysse Irre sei der Tod. Und diese Träne auf ihrem Gesicht ähnelt schon einem Bluttropfen. Das könnte perfekt den Tod symbolisieren."

Harry stand plötzlich auf und ging zum Fenster. All das klang sehr logisch, aber etwas passte nicht.

„Das ist nicht alles", sprach Hermine weiter. „Ich bin fest davon überzeugt, dass du der Nachfahre von der Hoffnung bist, und dass deine Narbe das symbolisiert."

Harry drehte sich zu Neville und Hermine um.

„Es ist Voldemort, der mir diese Narbe zugefügt hat", protestierte er.

„Das wissen wir nicht!", rief Hermine aus. „Diese Narbe ist für alle ein wahres Rätsel. Als ihr gesagt habt, dass Tonks von einem gewissen Erbe gesprochen hat, habe ich gedacht, dass diese Narbe vielleicht dieses Erbe war, das erschienen war, als einer deiner Eltern gestorben ist."

„Aber..."

Harry wusste nicht mehr, was er denken sollte. Von Anfang an war diese Narbe für ihn Voldemorts Werk gewesen, und plötzlich hatte sie eine ganz andere Bedeutung gewonnen.

„Harry", fuhr Hermine fort. „Seit dem Tag, an dem du diese Narbe bekommen hast, bist du für alle, die an Voldemorts Verschwinden geglaubt haben, zum Symbol der Hoffnung geworden. Du musst doch gestehen, dass ein solcher Zufall ziemlich irritierend ist."

„Darüber hinaus", sprach Neville, „haben mir meine Eltern viel von deinem Vater und vor allem von deiner Mutter erzählt. Anscheinend kümmerte sie sich um alle, die vernachlässigt wurden, und schenkte ihnen wieder Lebenslust."

Harry seufzte.

„Das tat sie mit Snape und Lupin, obwohl sie vernachlässigt wurden", sagte Hermine. „Du selbst hast Mitleid für Pettigrew gehabt, ganz zu schweigen von Neville, Luna, Dobby und mir, die irgendwie alle ausgestoßen worden waren. Du hast mich im ersten Schuljahr vor dem Troll gerettet, obwohl mich alle ausstießen, du hast Luna gewählt, obwohl sich alle über sie lustig machten, du hast Dobby befreit, der unter dem Einfluss der Malfoys stand..."

„Du hast dich für mich interessiert", sagte Neville und senkte den Kopf, „obwohl ich ohne besonderes Interesse bin."

Diesmal legte Hermine die Hand auf Nevilles Schulter.

„Du hast uns allen Hoffnung geschenkt, Harry", sagte sie.

Harry war traurig. Trotz der Lage fühlte er sich aber zugleich auch von dem berührt, was seine Freunde gerade gesagt hatten. Er fuhr mit der Hand über seine Stirn und folgte der Form seiner Narbe mit dem Finger. _Wenn diese Geschichte nur wahr wäre_ , dachte er mit einem schiefen Lächeln...

„Wir haben alle gedacht, dass diese Narbe ein Blitz ist", fuhr Hermine fort. „Aber die Hoffnung kann als ein Sonnenstrahl durch die Wolken dargestellt werden."

Harry seufzte.

„Ich habe nie Fotos meiner Mutter mit dieser Narbe gesehen", sagte er traurig, als würde ihn diese Nachricht enttäuschen.

„Das Symbol steht vielleicht nicht unbedingt auf dem Gesicht", antwortete Hermine. „Vielleicht war ihre Narbe hinter ihrer Kleidung versteckt. Alle denken, dass Voldemort in dieser Nacht Harry Potter nicht besiegen konnte. Eigentlich konnte er die Hoffnung nicht besiegen. Deine Mutter wusste, dass sie nicht einfach getötet werden konnte, und als letzten Ausweg hat sie dir ihre Narbe geschenkt. Dein Erbe. Eine Hoffnung, die stärker war als Voldemort und im Laufe der Jahrhunderte noch stärker geworden ist."

Hermine stand auf, ergriff Harrys Arm und ließ ihn sich wieder setzen. Der Junge fasste sich langsam wieder.

„Aber ich verstehe nicht. Wie habt ihr einen Zusammenhang zwischen dieser Geschichte... noch dazu wenn es ein Kindermärchen ist... und dem, was geschehen ist, finden können?"

„Eigentlich hat mir Neville diese Geschichte erzählt", antwortete Hermine. „Als Muggelgeborene kannte ich sie nicht. Aber ich habe mehrere Dinge erlebt, die uns schließlich davon überzeugt haben."

Hermine holte einen silbernen Kelch vom Schreibtisch und stellte ihn auf ihren Stuhl.

„Ich glaube, es wäre doch einfacher, Denkarium zu benutzen. Lange Erklärungen wären ziemlich schwierig. Am Tag nach unserer Rückkehr aus Transsylvanien übte ich das Fliegen mit Neville weiter. Ich ging zum Dachboden, verwandelte mich und flog hinaus und Neville fing mich auf, wenn ich fiel."

Hermine drehte sich mit verzogenem Gesicht zu Neville um.

„Tut mir wirklich Leid", sagte sie.

„Keine Ursache", antwortete Neville und rieb sich die Schulter. „Ich spüre fast nichts mehr. Mach weiter."

Hermine zog ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche und mit dessen Spitze berührte sie leicht die Oberfläche des Denkariums.

„Als ich oben war", fuhr Hermine fort, „habe ich das Fenster aufgemacht und mich verwandelt. In diesem Augenblick... Ich denke, das Beste ist, dass du selbst schaust."

Hermine berührte ihre Schläfe mit der Spitze ihres Zauberstabs und zog daraus einen langen silbernen Faden, den sie in den Kelch hineinlegte. Harry näherte sich dem Kelch und beugte sich darüber herunter, bis er sich zu ihm hingezogen fühlte. Kurz darauf stand er auf einem ziemlich großen dunklen Dachboden, wo große staubige Überseekoffer gelagert wurden, darunter einer, der sich seltsam bewegte, was ihn hochschrecken und schließlich lächeln ließ. In einer Ecke stand auch ein Schrank. Die Luke zum Dachboden wurde geöffnet und Hermine zog sich hoch. Nachdem sie den Staub von ihrem Umhang gekloppt hatte und wegen des Koffers, in dem bestimmt ein Irrwicht war, auch hochgeschreckt war, ging sie zu einem kleinen Dachfenster, das kaum größer war als ein Quaffel, und schob den Kopf hindurch.

„Neville!", rief sie mit kaum hörbarer Stimme.

„Ich bin da!", antwortete er genauso leise.

Hermine richtete sich wieder auf, machte die Augen fest zu und blieb einen Augenblick lang unbeweglich, bis sie es schaffte, sich in eine Eule zu verwandeln. Der Vogel sprang zum Fenstersims und blickte nach unten. In dem Augenblick jedoch, in dem Hermine ihre Flügel spannte, krachte es ein paar Male im Raum. Arthur Weasley, Tonks, Lupin, David Lovegood und Neil Evans erschienen innerhalb weniger Sekunden. Die kleine Eule drehte sich um und beobachtete die Leute, die vor ihr erschienen waren. Arthur Weasley zog eine Uhr aus seiner Tasche.

„Alice und Frank sollten bald da sein."

Im gleichen Augenblick wurde die Luke geöffnet und Frank Longbottom erschien, bevor er seiner Frau half, sich hochzuziehen.

„Hallo", sagte Nevilles Vater. „Ich sehe, dass alle da sind, außer..."

„Dumbledore ist sehr beschäftigt", sagte Lupin. „Er versucht, Aldysse zu überzeugen, die Stelle als Lehrerin in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu übernehmen."

„Sind ihre Krisen für die Kinder nicht gefährlich?", fragte Alice Longbottom.

„Wir werden dafür sorgen, dass es keine Probleme gibt", sagte Lupin. „Ihre Anwesenheit in Hogwarts ist von höchster Wichtigkeit. Harry wird das ganze Jahr dort sein."

„Und er muss mit der Schule weitermachen", fuhr Neil Evans fort. „Ich habe Schwierigkeiten, diesem lächerlichen Märchen zu glauben. Es ist bloß eine Geschichte für Kinder."

„Neil!", sagte Mr Lovegood. „Schluss damit. Diese Zufälle sind verwirrend. Übrigens haben uns Alice und Frank bestätigt, dass der Geist tatsächlich existiert. Und wenn der Geist zur Welt der Menschen zurückgekehrt ist, muss es einen guten Grund dafür geben."

„All das ist wegen dieses verfluchten Spiegels der Schatten!", protestierte Neil. „Nie wäre dieser Geist entkommen, wenn dieser Spiegel nicht existiert hätte."

„Aber er hat existiert, Neil, und dafür können wir nichts", sagte Arthur Weasley und sprach dabei lauter. „Du solltest es lieber nicht beklagen, denn dank dem Symbol ist Harry gerettet. Das ist nicht der Fall des Schlüssels, der unbedingt sterben muss."

„Harry kann sterben. Er hat so viele Risiken zu sterben wie Ron!"

Eine plötzliche Stille herrschte im Raum.

„Da haben wir's", sagte Arthur Weasley. „Endlich jemand, der es wagt, mir die Wahrheit zu sagen. Das denkt ihr alle, nicht wahr?"

Keiner wagte zuerst zu antworten.

„Nein, Arthur", sagte schließlich Mr Lovegood mit ernstem Ausdruck. „Das Risiko, dass Luna der Schlüssel ist, ist auch sehr groß. Wenn sie oder Ron der Schlüssel ist, müssen wir uns auf das Schlimmste vorbereiten."

Arthur Weasley näherte sich David Lovegood.

„David. Sei bitte ehrlich. Akzeptierst du es, deine Tochter so zu verlieren? Würdest du es akzeptieren, dass sie sterben muss, weil ihr Herz und der Schlüssel vereinigt sind?"

„Natürlich nicht, Arthur!", sagte David Lovegood wütend. „Ich habe ihre Mutter verloren! Wenn ich sie verliere, habe ich nichts und niemanden mehr. Aber es ist so und wir können nichts dafür. Genauso wie du hätte ich es Luna nie erlaubt, dass sie mit ihm verkehrt, wenn ich an dieses dumme Märchen geglaubt hätte, aber es ist so und wir können nichts dafür. Wenn Luna der Schlüssel ist, muss sie sterben, und auch du, Arthur, musst Ron weggehen lassen, wenn er es ist."

„Hat jemand an die junge Granger gedacht?", fragte Tonks mit plötzlich glänzenden Augen.

Die kleine Eule am Fenstersims stieß einen gedämpften Schrei aus.

„Sie hat sich um mich gekümmert, als ich in Sankt-Mungo war. Es gibt ein Risiko, dass sie es ist. Auch sie steht Harry nah."

Eine Träne erschien plötzlich im Winkel von Tonks Auge.

„Sie ist eine Muggelgeborene, Nymphy", sagte ihr Lupin.

„Na und?", antwortete Tonks. „Im Märchen wird nicht präzisiert, ob das Kind, das den Schlüssel bekommen hat, ein Muggel, ein Zauberer oder gar ein Squib ist. Vielleicht dachten eben die vier Symbole, dass das unschuldigste Kind ein Muggel sein musste. Wir haben nicht mal daran gedacht, dass es der Sohn der Dursleys sein könnte. Und doch wurde er mit Harry erzogen und irgendwie sind sie sich nah gewesen."

Eine stürmische Böe hob plötzlich eine Staubschicht, die alle husten ließ.

„Alice!", sagte Frank Longbottom. „Bist du es, die dieses Fenster aufgemacht hat?"

„Ich mache es zu", hustete sie.

Alice Longbottom näherte sich dem Fenster und wollte es zumachen, als sie die Eule entdeckte.

„Na los, raus mit dir!", sagte sie. „Fliege hin und bringe die Post."

Hermine flog ab, doch nicht schnell genug nach Mrs Longbottoms Geschmack, so dass sie sie packte und hinauswarf. Harry lief zum Dachfenster und hatte kaum die Zeit zu sehen, wie die zurück verwandelte Hermine auf Neville fiel, bevor er das Denkarium verließ und wieder in Nevilles Zimmer saß.

Hermine stand vor ihm und wartete darauf, dass er etwas sagte, doch er sprach nicht. Sie nahm den Kelch voller Denkarium zurück, stellte ihn auf den Schreibtisch, holte ihre Erinnerung daraus und setzte sich wieder auf das Bett neben Harry.

Er war die Hoffnung, doch er verspürte keine. Jemand würde sterben, weil er ihm nah war. Hätte er das gewusst, so hätte er nie im Leben mit irgendjemandem gesprochen. Er wäre einsam geblieben und hätte zu keinem Zuneigung gefasst. Hermine griff nach seiner Hand.

„Es ist nicht schlimm. Du kannst nichts dafür und du kannst nicht zurück in die Vergangenheit. Es ist dein Schicksal, Harry!", sagte Hermine, die in seinen Gedanken gelesen zu haben schien. „Dich kennen zu lernen war eines der besten Ereignisse in meinem Leben, und ich denke, für Ron und Luna ist es auch so. Egal, was passiert, wird werden nichts bedauern. Bleibe einfach weiter... Harry."

Harry spürte, wie ihn alle Kräfte verließen. Er verspürte plötzlich eine Leere in seinem Herzen, wenn er an den Tod eines seiner Freunde dachte. Er hatte egoistisch gedacht, dass sie ihn niemals verlassen würden, und jetzt wusste er, dass einer weg musste.

„Neville und du müsst gehen. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich es dir heute gestanden habe. An deinem Geburtstag. Aber Neville dachte, das Beste sei, dass du darauf vorbereitet bist."

„Außerdem denke ich, dass es eine Lösung geben muss", sagte Neville. „Du hast es bis dahin geschafft, eine Menge Hindernisse zu überwinden. Ich bin sicher, dass du es schaffen wirst, und wir werden dir dabei helfen. Aber wir denken, dass es besser ist, wenn Ron und Luna nicht Bescheid wissen. Sie werden ihr Leben ohne Sorgen leben, ohne an das Schlimmste zu denken."

Harrys Sicht wurde verschwommen und Tränen fingen an, seine Wangen herunter zu laufen.

„Es wird Zeit, dass du nach Hause kommst, Harry. Ich wollte Ron und Luna von meiner Verwandlung erzählen, aber es ist besser, auch das geheim zu halten. Es könnte uns hilfreich werden. Gehe jetzt."

Hermine schob Harry in den Rücken, aber der Junge drehte sich um und griff nach ihrer Hand.

„Komm", sagte er. „Bitte."

Er weinte noch heftiger und Hermine, die zuerst überrascht war, fing auch an zu weinen.

„Hermine", sagte er mit erstickter Stimme. „Du wirst mein Geschenk sein."

Hermine lächelte und presste Harrys Hand.

„Lass uns gehen", sagte sie.

OoOoOoO

 **Anmerkung der Autorin:** Ich bin sicher, dass sich jetzt jeder wünscht, dass Dudley der Schlüssel ist... ;-)


	71. Auf der Suche nach der Wahrheit

Hallo an alle! Und hier kommt das nächste Kapitel von Gabrielle Lavandes Geschichte **Harry Potter et la Clé de l'autre monde**. Viel Spaß beim Lesen und vielen Dank an Verliebtindich für ihre Korrekturen.

 **Disclaimer:** Wie immer, nichts gehört zu mir, beinahe alles gehört zu JK Rowling und der Warner Bros und weder ich noch Gabrielle verdienen Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

 **Harry Potter und der Schlüssel zur anderen Welt**

Kapitel 9: Auf der Suche nach der Wahrheit:

Harry, Neville und Hermine gingen zum Wohnzimmer der Longbottoms. Harry war in seine Gedanken vertieft. Diese Narbe auf seiner Stirn hatte auf einmal eine andere Bedeutung gewonnen. Sie war zu einer anderen Last geworden, auch wenn sie nun eine Erinnerung an seine Mutter war. Vielleicht war nun diese Last noch schwerer zu tragen, denn die Narbe bedeutete nun, dass einer seiner Freunde bald sterben würde.

„Wo sind deine Eltern, Neville?", fragte Hermine.

„Bei der Arbeit. Das freut mich nicht besonders, da ich sie erst vor kurzer Zeit wieder gefunden habe."

Neville durchsuchte einen Schrank, um etwas darin zu finden, das anscheinend nicht zu finden war.

„Ich hätte gerne diesen verfluchten Portschlüssel meiner Mutter gefunden... hmmm... Ich wäre froh, wenn wir es ohne Flohpulver schaffen könnten."

Harry und Hermine setzten sich auf das Sofa, während sie auf Neville warteten. Doch Harry bekam nichts davon mit, was gerade los war, denn er versuchte, hunderte von neuen Sachen auf einmal zu verarbeiten. Er versuchte, den Verlauf der Geschichte... seiner Geschichte zu verstehen.

„Harry? Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Hermine.

„Nun, ich dachte, da diese Narbe nicht Voldemorts Werk ist, dann ändert es alles, oder?"

„Nicht wirklich", sagte Hermine. „Ich habe Zeit gehabt, darüber nachzudenken. Die Tatsache, dass du die Hoffnung bist, ändert nichts. Der Schlüssel ist nicht der wichtigste Charakter in dieser Geschichte. Die Hauptcharaktere sind die vier Zauberer. Es ist eindeutig, dass die Rückkehr des Geists in unserer Welt meint, dass etwas Schlimmes passiert. Etwas, was die Allianz der beiden Welten nötig macht. Und da denke ich natürlich an Voldemort. Es wäre logisch, dass der Schlüssel die Tür aufmacht und dass die vier Zauberer gegen Voldemort und das Böse kämpfen. Aber natürlich ist es bloß eine Hypothese."

„Es ist aber besorgniserregend", fuhr Neville fort, während er einen zweiten Schrank durchsuchte. „Seit dem, was letztes Jahr in Askaban passiert ist, ist laut meiner Mutter die Stimmung im Ministerium lockerer geworden. Die Verbündeten von Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem seien immer weniger. Wenn man sich nicht mehr um sie kümmert und der Geist zur gleichen Zeit auf den finalen Kampf hindeutet, ist es sehr beunruhigend."

„Aber", sagte Harry und ignorierte dabei fast Nevilles Bemerkung, „warum tat es mir weh, wenn Voldemort glücklich oder wütend war, wenn diese Narbe nichts mit ihm zu tun hat?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Du bist trotzdem ein Parselmund, obwohl dir diese Narbe nicht von Voldemort zugefügt wurde. Vielleicht hat die Tatsache, dass du diese Narbe und den Fluch gleichzeitig bekommen hast, beides zusammen gemischt? Oder vielleicht ist es auch das Schicksal der Hoffnung zu spüren, wenn die beiden Welten gefährdet werden, und daher würde es dir wehtun? Wer weiß? Bei so mächtigen Zaubern ist nichts sicher. Aldysse Irre hat schon seltsame Reaktionen, wenn sie ihre Krisen hat, und das kommt bestimmt von dieser Träne. Eines ist aber sicher: Voldemort hat dich wegen der Fähigkeiten, die du von ihm bekommen hast, als sich ebenbürtig anerkannt. Du musst ihn besiegen und dafür kannst du jetzt mit der Hilfe der anderen Symbole rechnen. Das sagte die Prophezeiung, oder?"

„Die Prophezeiung...", erinnerte sich Harry. „ _Geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt... und der Dunkle Lord wird Ihn als sich Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt_... Das war es also... Das war diese Macht..."

„Der Zufall ist irritierend", sagte Hermine. „Das alles wird sehr schwierig."

„Außerdem", sagte Neville, „hat meine Mutter gesagt, dass die Welt mit den Geistern hinter dem Spiegel bestimmt verschwunden ist, als er zerbrochen ist. Also kann man daraus schließen, dass alle boshaften Geister zur anderen Welt gekommen sind, wo sich alle anderen Geister befinden."

„Ein reines Chaos", griff Hermine ein. „Sie haben alle boshaften Geister auf einmal bekommen. Das ist nicht einfach, so etwas zu verwalten. Auch darum ist der Geist zurück bei uns."

Harry seufzte. Das Ganze wurde immer schwieriger.

„Neville und ich haben Zeit gehabt, über all das nachzudenken, Harry", fuhr Hermine fort. „Wir suchen bloß nach einem alten Exemplar dieses Märchens, um mehr Details zu bekommen, und in Hogwarts werden wir bestimmt eines finden. Bis dahin sind unsere Möglichkeiten zu recherchieren begrenzt. Wir kennen die anderen Symbole nicht und wissen nicht, wer sie sind. Und da der Orden des Phönix anscheinend versucht, alle Symbole zusammenzubringen, werden wir sie bestimmt erst in Hogwarts treffen. Bis dahin haben wir kein Mittel, um unsere Recherchen fortschreiten zu lassen. Eigentlich hätten wir es dir später sagen sollen, denn wir befinden uns in einer Sackgasse. Und darüber hinaus hat es deinen Geburtstag verdorben."

„Ganz im Gegenteil, ihr hattet Recht, es zu tun", beruhigte sie Harry.

Er hatte es satt, dass man ihm Sachen verheimlichte. Jetzt zumindest wusste er, was ihn erwartete. Er wusste, dass jemand sterben würde.

„Ich finde diesen Portschlüssel nirgendwo", sagte Neville schließlich, indem er den Koffer zumachte, den er gerade durchsucht hatte. „Wir werden leider hinflohen müssen."

„Ich appariere dorthin", sagte Harry geistesabwesend. „Bis gleich."

Harry erschien mit einem lauten Krach im Wohnzimmer der Evans'. Ginny, Luna und Ron waren gerade dabei, die letzten Dekorationen für Harrys Geburtstag aufzuhängen. Er würde ihn mit etwa zwölf Leuten feiern.

„Wer ist da?", fragte Tante Selene aus der Ferne.

„Ich bin's!", sagte Harry. „Ich war kurz bei den Longbottoms! Neville und Hermine sind gleich da."

„Hermine kommt zurück?", fragte Ron überrascht. „Sie war bei Neville?"

Harry wusste, dass Hermine nicht wollte, dass irgendjemand ihren Aufenthaltsort entdeckte. Daher erfand er schnell eine Lüge.

„Sie... ich wusste, wo ich sie finden konnte", antwortete Harry. „Ich wollte, dass sie zu meinem Geburtstag da ist."

„Hat sie dir etwas gesagt?", fragte Ron beängstigt.

„Nichts Besonderes", antwortete er linkisch. „Kann ich beim Vorbereiten helfen?"

Im gleichen Augenblick explodierte es im Kamin und Neville erschien hinter einem Rauchvorhang mit einem Geschenk unter dem Arm.

„Hallo an alle!", sagte er.

„Neville, gut, dass du da bist", sagte Ginny. „Ich muss dir das Buch zurückgeben, das du mir ausgeliehen hast. Folge mir, es liegt in der Bibliothek."

„Welches Buch?", fragte Neville.

„Folge mir, habe ich gesagt!", rief Ginny aus.

Ginny ging mit eiligen Schritten hinaus und Neville, der fragend zu ihr schaute, folgte ihr widerwillig.

Kaum hatte er den Raum verlassen, als Hermine im Kamin erschien. Sie säuberte sich unter dem Blick aller Anwesenden, dann hob sie den Blick und zwang sich zu einem schüchternen Lächeln.

„Professor Evans braucht bestimmt Hilfe."

Sie drehte schnell den Kopf und ging direkt auf die Küche zu.

„Hermine!", rief Ron aus.

Hermine drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Du hast gesagt, was du dachtest. Lassen wir es dabei bewenden, wenn du nicht mehr weiter machen willst und du mich nicht mehr so siehst wie vorher."

Ron sprang von der Trittleiter herunter, auf der er stand, lief zu ihr und ergriff sanft die Kette, die sie am Hals trug, bevor er ihr das Medaillon mit der strahlenden Gefühlsperle darauf zeigte.

„Und was bedeutet also das hier?", fragte er, während seine Ohren röter wurden als seine Haare.

Hermine blieb sprachlos stehen.

Er ergriff ihre Hand und bat sie darum, ihm zum Garten zu folgen. Als sie den Raum verlassen hatten, legte Luna ihren Kopf auf Harrys Schulter.

„Ron ist so linkisch", sagte sie. „Und doch finde ich ihn sehr verführerisch, wenn er sich so verhält."

„Hey! Ich bin hier!", rief Harry gekränkt aus.

„Das weiß ich!", antwortete sie lächelnd. „Eben deswegen sage ich es."

„Und womit habe ich diese Bemerkung über meinen verführerischen besten Freund verdient?"

„Das kann man in zwei Wörtern zusammenfassen: Cho Chang! Ich habe nicht vergessen, dass du mir nichts von eurer Zusammenarbeit während deines Apparierkurses gesagt hast."

„Das ist aber, weil ich sie nicht gesehen habe! Du weißt doch, dass ich nur dich sehe", sagte er und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

Luna schmiegte sich lächelnd in Harrys Arme.

„Passt es, kann ich mich mit Ron messen, jetzt?"

Luna hob den Kopf und traf Harrys Blick, bevor sie ihm ein paar Wörter ins Ohr zuflüsterte:

„Du schlägst ihn um Längen."

Sie küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen und schmiegte sich wieder in seine Arme. Sie hatte es geschafft, ihn einen Augenblick lang seine Sorgen vergessen zu lassen. Sie hatte immer diese Macht bei ihm. Diesmal jedoch musste er denken, dass diese Momente in Zukunft selten sein würden. Vielleicht würde dies in weniger Zeit nicht mehr existieren. Wenn die vier Symbole wieder zusammen sein würden und der Schlüssel wieder erscheinen würde, würde er eine Person verlieren, die ihm nahe stand. Vielleicht war es Luna, die sterben würde. Er umarmte sie fester, als würde er sich davor fürchten, dass sie verschwinden könnte, und küsste sie wieder auf die Stirn.

„Harry!", rief Tante Selene aus der Ferne.

Luna lockerte ihre Umarmung.

„Ja, Tante Selene?"

„Kannst du bitte zum Zaubereiministerium gehen? Die anderen Gäste werden bald ankommen und dein Onkel ist bestimmt zu sehr damit beschäftigt, alles vor seinem endgültigen Rücktritt auszuarbeiten."

„Aber Tante Selene, wegen des Antiapparierschilds brauche ich eine Sondergenehmigung dafür, und die habe ich nicht!"

„Flohe hin", antwortete Tante Selene. „Der Kamin vom Zeremoniensaal wird von Lupin überwacht, er wird dich reinlassen!"

Harry seufzte, was eine Haarlocke von Luna hochfliegen ließ.

„Gut, ich gehe hin", antwortete er.

Sein Blick traf wieder Lunas.

„Kommst du mit?", murmelte er.

Sie nickte.

„Gut", sagte er und küsste sie kurz. „Geh zuerst, ich schaue, was Ron und Hermine draußen treiben und ich folge dir."

Luna griff nach einer Handvoll Pulver, betrat den Kamin und verschwand in einer Rauchwolke. Harry ging zur Glastür und versuchte, seine Freunde etwas weiter von hier zu erblicken. Hermine stand an den großen Kirschbaum gelehnt und Ron war hinter einem Busch versteckt. Harry, der sie nicht stören wollte, ließ sie sich miteinander auseinandersetzen. Er griff auch nach einer Handvoll Pulver und betrat den Kamin.

„Zeremoniensaal des Zaubereiministeriums."

Eine Rauchwolke explodierte und Harry befand sich voller Asche im großen Zeremoniensaal, aber während ihm Lupin half, wieder aufzustehen, erklang ein bekanntes Lied.

„Alles gute zum Geburtstag, Harry", sagte der Werwolf, während etwa sechzig Leute das Ständchen sangen und anschließend klatschten.

Sie waren fast alle da. Alle Gryffindors und die Mitglieder der DA sowie ein großer Teil der Auroren, die ehemaligen Mannschaftsmitglieder wie Oliver Wood sowie die meisten Weasleys, sein Onkel Neil und sein Cousin Mark. Harry blieb vor Überraschung wie versteinert mit offenem Munde stehen. Er hatte noch nicht richtig verstanden, was los war, als geklatscht wurde und ihn Luna am Arm ergriff.

„Du wusstest es, natürlich", fragte er.

„Ich wollte bloß sicher sein, bevor ich hier ankam, dass du nur mich sehen würdest, denn Cho ist auch da", murmelte sie.

„Bist du eifersüchtig?"

„Nur vorsichtig."

Die Leuten hörten allmählich auf zu klatschen und alle schwiegen, um auf Harrys Reaktion zu warten. Er fühlte sich deswegen unwohl und lächelte schüchtern.

„Ähm... Onkel Neil... Tante Selene möchte, dass du nach Hause kommst, weil die Gäste bald ankommen werden."

Manche Leute lachten.

„Nun... ähm... Danke... ich frage mich, wieso Ron, Luna und Ginny sich darum bemüht haben, das Wohnzimmer zu dekorieren, wo wir doch nachher alles wegnehmen müssen. Ich bin ganz schön reingelegt worden. Auf jeden Fall bin ich sehr froh, euch alle hier zu sehen. Ja... eigentlich bin ich sprachlos."

Harry seufzte.

Alle waren versammelt und einer von ihnen würde sterben. Das war noch schlimmer als das, was er sich vorgestellt hatte. Er hätte glücklich sein sollen, alle zu sehen, und doch gewann nun Traurigkeit die Oberhand. Er musterte alle Leute um sich herum. Jede Mimik, jedes Augenblinzeln in der Umgebung schien sich zu verlangsamen. Wie konnte er glücklich sein, obwohl er wusste, dass das Schicksal eines von ihnen so plötzlich sein Ende finden würde? Wie konnte er eine so schöne Feier genießen?

Plötzlich fingen etwa hundert Knallkörper an auf dem Boden zu explodieren, was die Gäste aufspringen ließ, die versuchten, den Funken auszuweichen, damit ihre Kleidung nicht Feuer fing.

„FRED! GEORGE!", rief Mrs Weasley noch lauter als das Getöse der Explosionen aus, während sie auch hin und hersprang.

„LASST DIE SHOW BEGINNEN!", riefen die Zwillinge aus.

Als die Explosionen aufhörten, wurde der Raum von Musik erfüllt. Die Weasleys, Harrys Familie und Mr Lovegood näherten sich ihm.

„Wir lassen euch Jugendliche unter euch", sagte Onkel Neil. „Ich muss heute dem neuen Minister das Amt weitergeben. Hier ist er!"

Onkel Neil schlug Mr Weasley auf den Rücken und Rons Vater schwankte leicht.

„Also haben Sie sich schließlich entschieden!", rief Luna aus. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch!"

„Danke Luna", sagte Mr Weasley. „Aber ich habe den Eindruck, dass es ein Danaergeschenk ist."

„Du wirst es perfekt schaffen!", rief Onkel Neil aus. „Du bist viel weniger nervös als ich."

„Darf ich Sie interviewen, Herr Minister?", fragte Mr Lovegood.

„David! Höre mit dem Blödsinn auf", antwortete Mr Weasley, dessen Gesicht Feuer gefangen zu haben schien.

„Was, wenn wir diese jungen Leute alleine lassen würden?", sagte Onkel Neil. „Wir haben noch viel Arbeit. Und übrigens hat Selene für uns gekocht. Lupin?"

„Ja?"

„Treiben Sie keinen Blödsinn mit dieser Bande von Jugendlichen. Harry überwacht Sie."

„Sie dürfen mir nichts mehr sagen, Sie sind kein Minister mehr", antwortete Lupin.

„Kaum Auror und schon undankbar", seufzte Onkel Neil. „Das ist dein Danaergeschenk, Arthur."

Neil drehte sich zu Harry um.

„Ich hätte dich so gerne wachsen sehen, und da bist du schon erwachsen", seufzte er. „Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir?"

„Sehr, danke", antwortete Harry. „Danke an alle."

Ja, diese Geste gefiel ihm, aber er verstand nicht. David Lovegood und Arthur Weasley standen da, als wäre nichts passiert, obwohl sie nach dem, was er im Denkarium gesehen hatte, beide wussten, dass ihre Kinder gefährdet waren, weil sie mit ihm verkehrten. Und doch hinderten sie sie nicht daran, mit ihm zu verkehren. Vielleicht, weil es sowieso nichts ändern würde. Vielleicht zwangen sie sich, nett zu ihm zu sein...

Dieser Abend war für ihn einfach wunderbar. Seine größte Freude hatte er daran, seine Freunde beobachten zu können, als wäre es das letzte Mal. Er genoss diese letzten Momente mit ihnen, ohne völlig davon profitieren zu können, denn er war starr vor Schreck, einen von ihnen zu verlieren.

Er hatte kaum die Zeit zu sehen, wie Ron in einer Ecke mit Seamus sprach und wie Hermine mit Susan Bones redete. Alles schien normal zu sein. Was die Geschenke betraf, so hatte er unzählige davon bekommen. Er schenkte besonders auf Lupins Geschenk Aufmerksamkeit.

„Das Fotoalbum der Rumtreiber", sagte er. „Wir haben eine Menge Fotos zusammen gemacht und ich habe sie mit denen gesammelt, die ich auf dem Dachboden bei den Blacks gefunden habe. Ein Glück, dass sie dieser Hauself nicht in den Müll geworfen hat."

Harry blätterte schnell durch, bis er ein Foto sah, wo die vier Rumtreiber zusammen am Seeufer lachten.

„Hmm... Ich hätte vielleicht Pettigrew von diesem Foto weghexen sollen."

„Nein", sagte Harry. „Damals waren Sie Freunde. Wenn Sie ihn weggehext hätten, wäre es nicht die Wirklichkeit gewesen. Danke. Das ist ein sehr schönes Geschenk."

Es überraschte ihn selbst, so etwas zu sagen. Pettigrew auf diesem Foto anzunehmen, könnte heißen, dass er ihm seine Taten verziehen hätte. Das war natürlich nicht der Fall. Alles, was Harry wirklich wollte, war eine Erinnerung an seinen Vater, und Pettigrew gehörte dazu.

Es war beinahe drei Uhr morgens, als der Raum allmählich leer wurde. Es blieben nur noch Ron, Hermine, Neville und Harry, die die Geschenkpapiere verschwinden ließen.

„Du solltest deine Geschenke hier lassen", sagte Hermine. „Du wirst sie morgen früh holen."

„Gehen wir heim?", fragte Ron Harry. „Kann ich bei dir übernachten?"

„Ja, klar."

Ron ging wortlos auf den Kamin zu und flohte zu den Evans, ohne Hermine Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Als er verschwunden war, legte Hermine den Kopf auf Nevilles Schulter und brach in Tränen aus, als hätte sie sich den ganzen Abend lang zurückgehalten.

„Hermine, was ist..."

„Ich habe ihn darum gebeten, dass wir nicht mehr zusammen sind", schluchzte sie.


	72. Auswahlprüfung

Hallo an alle! Und hier kommt das nächste Kapitel von Gabrielle Lavandes Geschichte **Harry Potter et la Clé de l'autre monde**. Viel Spaß beim Lesen. Ohne Alphaschreiberin (also, Gabrielle) hättet ihr diese Geschichte nie lesen können, aber ohne Betaleserin (also, Verliebtindich) hättet ihr ein viel schlechteres Kapitel. Also verdienen beide euren Dank.

 **Disclaimer:** Wie immer, nichts gehört zu mir, beinahe alles gehört zu JK Rowling und der Warner Bros und weder ich noch Gabrielle verdienen Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

 **Harry Potter und der Schlüssel zur anderen Welt**

Kapitel 10: Auswahlprüfung:

Harry sah, wie Hermine in Nevilles Armen zusammenstürzte, während der Junge linkisch ihren Rücken tätschelte, um sie zu trösten.

„Aber warum hast du das getan?", fragte Harry.

Sie schien sich langsam wieder zu fassen. Sie ließ Neville los, richtete sich auf, blinzelte, als würde sie sich stark konzentrieren, verwandelte sich in eine Eule und flog schließlich in die Gänge des Ministeriums hinaus.

Harry versuchte ein letztes Mal, nach ihr zu rufen, doch vergeblich.

„Sie wird zurückkehren", sagte Neville. „Ich glaube, sie ist schockiert gewesen, ihn sagen zu hören, dass es nicht mehr das Gleiche war, und sie hat das letzte Wort haben wollen. Sie ist sehr starrsinnig."

Neville schüttelte die letzten Konfettis von seinem Kopf herunter.

„Du solltest zu Ron gehen", fuhr er fort. „Ihm geht's bestimmt nicht gut. Ich werde mich um Hermine kümmern. Ich bin es ihr schon schuldig."

Harry sah Neville fragend an.

„Sie lebt bei mir zu Hause, also ist sie... wie meine Schwester", sagte Neville. „Ich schicke dir im Laufe des Vormittags eine Eule, um dir zu sagen, wie es ihr geht."

Harry nickte.

„Sag ihr, dass sie mir schreiben soll", sagte er. „Ron wird bestimmt die restlichen Ferien bei mir wohnen und sie wird es vielleicht nicht wagen, ihm zu begegnen. Aber ich will von ihr hören."

Harry fügte nichts hinzu. Er ging mit leerem Blick auf den großen Kamin zu. Seine beiden besten Freunde stritten miteinander und das war nicht der richtige Moment, nicht mit dem, was auf alle zukam. Es nützte nichts zu streiten, wenn sie einander doch offenbar liebten. Und wenn einer von den beiden der Schlüssel war, wenn einer von den beiden sterben musste, würde es der andere unendlich bereuen.

„Harry!", sagte Neville.

Harry drehte sich zu seinem Freund um, der plötzlich einen sehr ernsten, aber zugleich auch sehr sanften Ausdruck hatte.

„Harry, mach dir keine Sorgen darüber. Du solltest an etwas Anderes denken."

Harry biss sich auf die Innenseite seiner Backen.

„Das sollte ich, ja... Gute Nacht, Neville."

Er betrat den Kamin und flohte nach Hause. Das Gebäude war still. Die meisten Bewohner schliefen bestimmt schon seit einer Weile. Er ging langsam die quietschenden Stufen hinauf, die zu seinem Schlafzimmer führten, und machte die Tür sanft auf. Ron hatte schon seinen Pyjama angezogen und war gerade dabei, ein Lagerbett neben Harrys Bett aufzubauen. Er schaute nicht mal auf, als der Junge das Schlafzimmer betrat. Er schien von diesem Lagerbett und von der Notwendigkeit besessen, jede Knitterfalte seines Betttuches glatt zu streichen. Harry wagte es nicht zu sprechen und ging hinter die Trennwand, um seinen Pyjama anzuziehen.

„Weißt du, wer es ist?", fragte Ron plötzlich.

Harry hob den Kopf über die Trennwand. Ron hatte sich nicht bewegt.

„Wer es ist?", wiederholte Harry, der die Frage nicht verstand.

„Für wen hat sie mich verlassen?"

Harry atmete tief ein, kam hinter der Trennwand hervor und zog sein Betttuch zurecht.

„Sie ist mit niemandem zusammen, Ron", antwortete Harry. „Mit niemandem, das versichere ich dir."

Ron blinzelte nervös, bevor er sich auf sein Bett setzte und die Hand auf seine Stirn legte, als hätte er vor Schmerzen das Gleichgewicht verloren. Harry setzte sich auch und wartete auf weitere Fragen. Ron seufzte tief.

„Harry, bitte, lüge diesmal nicht. Sag mir, bei wem sie wohnt."

Harry zögerte, doch nach Rons Gesicht zu schließen dachte er, dass es die Lage nur verschlimmern würde, wenn er ihm die Wahrheit verheimlichte.

„Das Haus ihrer Eltern ist in der Nähe von Nevilles Haus. Sie wohnt dort."

„Warum wollte sie nicht, dass ich es weiß?", fragte Ron.

Harry wusste nicht, was er auf diese Frage antworten konnte. Er blieb einen Augenblick lang still, dann sagte er schließlich:

„Ich weiß es nicht."

Ron blickte einen Moment lang ins Leere, dann stand er auf, ging schnell auf den Stuhl zu, wo seine Kleidung lag, durchsuchte eine Tasche und ging zu Harry.

„Sei mir behilflich und nimm es", sagte Ron. „Tue damit, was du willst."

Ron reichte Harry die Hand und öffnete sie. Die Kette mit der Gefühlsperle, die Ron Hermine geschenkt hatte, lag darin. Harry griff sanft danach und der Anhängerschmuck wirbelte herum. Ron senkte den Blick und rieb sich am Nacken.

„Ich sollte eine Zurückerstattung verlangen", sagte er mit einem unbeholfenen Lächeln. „Sie glänzte noch sehr, als sie sie mir zurückgegeben hat."

Hierauf ging er langsam auf sein Bett zu und legte sich unter die Decke.

Warum hatte es Hermine bloß getan? Es war unlogisch, wenn die Perle glänzte. Harry öffnete die Schublade seiner Kommode, legte den Schmuck hinein und machte sie mit einer gewissen Traurigkeit wieder zu.

Er zog seine Decke zurück und griff nach seinem Kopfkissen, um es zurecht zu legen, als er sah, dass darunter ein Geschenk mit rotem Papier und goldener Schleife lag. Auf diesem Geschenk war sonst nichts. Keine Karte, nicht mal eine kurze Nachricht, nur dieses Päckchen, das hier hingelegt worden war. Oder eher gesagt, das hier versteckt worden war. Er zerriss langsam das Papier und entdeckte ein sehr abgenutztes Buch, etwa so groß wie ein Wörterbuch, mit einem Lederdeckel. Der Titel des Buches fiel ihm gleich ins Auge:

 _Die andere Welt: Band 4_

 _Die Hoffnung_

„Ein weiteres Geschenk?", fragte Ron. „Was ist es?"

„Ein Märchenbuch", antwortete Harry geistesabwesend.

„Es gibt wirklich Leute, die nicht wissen, was sie schenken sollten. Ein Märchenbuch, in deinem Alter! Und ein altes noch dazu!", rief Ron aus. „Von wem ist es?"

„Es gibt keinen Name", antwortete Harry, der vom Buchdeckel besessen war.

„Es ist bestimmt eine der Personen, die dein Onkel heute Abend bei dir zu Hause eingeladen hat. Du solltest morgen fragen."

Harry riss das Geschenkpapier völlig ab und legte das Buch auf sein Bett, und zwar sehr sanft, denn es sah zerbrechlich aus. Er öffnete es auf der ersten Seite und entdeckte diese Verse:

 _Vier Bücher_

 _Für vier Zauberer_

 _Gemeinsam müssen sie suchen_

 _Um den Schlüssel zu finden_

Wer hatte ihm bloß dieses Buch schenken können? Wollte diese Person, dass er die Wahrheit kennt? Der Name der Person, die es ihm geschenkt hatte, stand auch nicht hier, und Harry wollte das Buch gerade zumachen, als er unten links in der Ecke vier kaum sichtbare Zeichnungen entdeckte. Hätte er die Seite nicht so lange betrachtet, hätte er sie bestimmt übersehen. Da waren vier Symbole, die mit einer leichten Bleistift gezeichnet worden waren: Ein Tropfen, ein Dreieck, das Symbol für Unendlichkeit und ein Blitz. Sein Blitz.

„Harry, kannst du das Licht bitte ausmachen?"

Harry schreckte hoch.

„Natürlich!"

Er legte sein Buch zuerst auf den Nachttisch, doch bevor er das Licht ausmachte, stellte er sicher, dass das Buch besser versteckt war, und legte es in seinen Kessel unter seine Bücher vom vorigen Jahr. Keiner würde dort danach suchen. Doch mit all dem Stoff, den er lernen musste, schien es ihm schwierig, sich in dieses Buch zu vertiefen, ohne dass es jemandem verdächtig vorkam.

Harry legte sich bequem unter seine Decke und machte das Licht aus, obwohl er mehr wissen und dieses Buch aufmachen und ganz lesen wollte.

„Sie hat mir gesagt, dass sie keine Zeit mehr hat", sagte Ron plötzlich, während sie im Dunkeln lagen.

„Keine Zeit mehr?"

„Keine Zeit mehr für uns beide", seufzte Ron. „Weißt du, was so was heißt?"

Harry fühlte sich, als hätte ihm jemand einen Faustschlag in den Magen gehauen. Er konnte sich wohl vorstellen, dass sich Ron genauso gefühlt hatte, als er diesen Satz aus Hermines Mund gehört hatte. Wie konnte er ihn nach einem solchen Satz beruhigen?

„Lass es sein!", sagte Ron schließlich nach einer langen Stille. „Ich will nichts mehr davon hören."

Während der ersten drei Augustwochen war es so, als wäre Hermine Grangers Name bei den Evans' tabu geworden. Hermine kam nicht mehr und es hatte gereicht, dass alle Einwohner verstanden hatten, ohne dass irgendjemand Fragen gestellt hatte. Darüber hinaus ging es Ron offensichtlich nicht gut, egal, was er glauben zu lassen versuchte. Ein einziges Mal kam Hermines Name zurück. Eine Woche vor ihrer Auswahlprüfung zum Auror wurde sie von Ron erwähnt, während er über die verschiedenen teuflischen Sumpfkreaturen lernte. Es klang so, als wären ihm die Worte entfahren.

„Das ist seltsam, aber wenn ich nicht lerne, frage ich mich, was sie tut, und wenn ich lerne, tja... Hermine ist es, die ständig lernt! Nicht ich!"

Hierauf erklang ein seltsam klingendes Lachen, das gleich vom Bedauern unterdrückt wurde.

„Geht es ihr gut?", fragte schließlich Ron, der wusste, dass sein Freund Nachrichten von ihr bekam.

Natürlich hatte er gesehen, dass Harry Briefe von Hermine bekam... Briefe, die nichts mehr enthielten als die traurige Banalität von Hermines Leben, das heißt Stoff lernen. Aber nie hatte sich der Rothaarige nach ihr erkundigt. Nie hatte er diese Frage gestellt.

„Es geht. Sie... lernt. Ihre Muggelprüfung wird bald stattfinden."

Das Gespräch endete genauso plötzlich wie er angefangen hatte.

Harry hatte nicht gelogen. Neville hatte ihm tatsächlich von Hermine Nachrichten gegeben und das klang ungefähr nach „Es könnte besser gehen, aber es geht". Etwa das Gleiche hatte er geschrieben, als ihn sein Freund gefragt hatte, wie es Ron ging.

Was dieses riesige Buch über die Hoffnung betraf, wagte es Harry nicht, seine Tante zu fragen, wo es herkam. Sie hätte es vielleicht beschlagnahmt, weil sie nicht wollte, dass Harry alles erfuhr. Der Junge hätte dieses Buch als eine Ansammlung alter und unverständlicher Wörter bezeichnen können. Von den 400 Seiten des Buches hatte er bloß etwa zehn lesen können. Darüber hinaus schien das Buch jedes Mal dem Zerbrechen nah, wenn er es öffnete, aber aus Furcht, es noch mehr zu beschädigen, wagte es Harry nicht, es mit seinem Zauberstab zu reparieren. Einen Augenblick hatte er daran gedacht, es Hermine zu schicken, damit sie es lesen konnte, doch sie war mit so vielen anderen Dingen beschäftigt, insbesondere mit dem Lernen, dass er ihr nicht eine weitere Last aufhalsen wollte. Er entschloss sich also dazu, es bis zum Schuljahresbeginn geheim zu halten.

Dieses Buch erzählte anscheinend vom Leben eines Zauberers namens Rê'um, eines der vier Zauberer, von seiner Kindheit an, die besonders schwierig gewesen zu sein schien. Er verspürte manchmal große Lust, mehrere Seiten zu überspringen. Doch er hielt sich zurück aus Furcht, dass ihm etwas Wichtiges entging, und er las wieder dort weiter, wo er aufgehört hatte. Nur die ersten Zeilen ließen ihn reagieren.

 _Man bringt mir eine krankhafte Zuneigung entgegen. Man sieht mich als der Stärkste, doch ich bin der Schwächste. Man sieht in mir nur einen mächtigen Zauberer, ohne mein verhängnisvolles Schicksal zu sehen. Meine Geschichte hat einen Anfang, wird aber nie ein Ende haben. So ist der Kreis des Lebens. Einer stirbt, ein anderer wird geboren, doch die Hoffnung bleibt trotz der Ignoranz, trotz der Leiden, trotz des vergossenen Blutes, trotz all der Gefahren, die dich umgeben, denn eines Tages wirst du begreifen, dass die Menschen selbst nach all diesen Hindernissen nie die Weisheit bekommen werden. Nie werden sie dies begreifen: Die größte Gefahr, der wir gegenüberstehen, ist Abweisung. So fing mein Leben an, so wird das deines Feindes sein Ende finden, wenn du ihm diese Worte sagst. Dann wird alles wieder von vorne anfangen: Eine gleiche Hoffnung, ein anderer Körper. Eine gleiche Abweisung, ein anderes Schicksal. Und immer wieder das gleiche Mal, so schön und verhängnisvoll zugleich. So ist mein Leben. So wird auch deines sein._

Dieses ganze Kauderwelsch war schwierig zu verstehen, doch als er diese ersten Zeilen las, fühlte sich Harry ihrem Autor ziemlich nah. Vielleicht, weil es das Leben der Hoffnung war. Es schien deutlich, dass dieses Buch für ihn als Erbe der Hoffnung gedacht war. Aber trotz seines Willens ließ ihn diese ganze Sammlung schwieriger Sätze schnell seine Lektüre abbrechen.

In der letzten Augustwoche fingen die Auswahlprüfungen zum Aurorberuf an. An jenem Montagmorgen hatten Ron und er einen Termin für den ersten Prüfungstag im Zaubereiministerium, in der Aurorenzentrale. Dort, wo Harry während der Sommerferien im vorigen Jahr seine meiste Zeit verbracht hatte. Sie hatten auch den gewöhnlichen Brief von Hogwarts mit der Bücherliste bekommen.

„Ihr werdet dieses Jahr keine Zeit haben, euch darum zu kümmern", sagte Tante Selene, während Ron und Harry beim Frühstück saßen. „Ich werde mich heute Nachmittag mit Mark um eure Bücher kümmern, während ihr eure Prüfungswoche anfangen werdet. Ich hoffe, dass ihr genug gelernt habt."

„Wir haben nichts Anderes getan", antwortete Ron, während er seinen Milchkaffee umrührte. „Ich hoffe, dass uns dieses ganze Stofflernen etwas nützen wird."

„Natürlich wird es euch etwas nützen, Ron!", sagte Neil Evans, der die Küche mit Fanely in den Armen betrat. „Meine Schwester saß den ganzen Tag in ihrem Zimmer eingesperrt, als sie diese Prüfung gemacht hat. James schrieb mehrmals täglich und konnte soviel an ihrer Tür hämmern wie er wollte, nichts konnte sie aus ihrem Zimmer locken."

Neil Evans setzte seine Tochter auf einen Stuhl und öffnete den Schrank, um eine Tasse zu holen.

„Du hast mir nie wirklich von Mum erzählt", sagte Harry.

Stille herrschte einen Augenblick lang. Neil Evans sah seinen Neffen an, als wäre er von diesem Satz erstaunt.

„Stimmt", antwortete er. „Ich gestehe es. Ich habe mir nie die Zeit genommen, dir von deiner Mutter zu erzählen. Nun, sie hat ihre Prüfungen bestanden, aber war auch sehr verärgert."

„Wieso?"

„Weil sie sich verrückt gelernt hatte und jedoch ausnahmsweise eine schlechtere Note bekommen hat als James, der während der Lernzeit nur mit seinen Freunden hinausging. Das hat sie tief gekränkt. Darüber hinaus war James Tutorin ziemlich reizend und sie hatte einen älteren pensionierten Auroren bekommen. Während ihres letztes Jahres in Hogwarts hat deine Mutter ständig deinen Vater und seine Tutorin überall in der Schule ausspioniert."

„Und was ist während der Prüfung passiert?", fragte Ron.

„Keiner hat es wirklich gewusst. Die Auroren dürfen auf keinen Fall sagen, was während ihrer Prüfung passiert, damit die nächsten Kandidaten die Überraschung haben können. Selbst der Minister darf nichts wissen, und glaube mir, ich habe es versucht, ihre Archive zu durchsuchen. Alles, was ich verstehen konnte, ist, dass sich die Prüfung an die Kandidaten anpasst, je nach ihrer Studienakte, und dass diese Akte von einem Bericht begleitet wird, wenn sie Schüler aus Hogwarts sind. Ein Bericht, der von Dumbledore eigenhändig geschrieben wird."

Onkel Neil schenkte sich einen großen Becher schwarzen Kaffee ein und gab seiner Tochter einen Muffin und ein Glas Milch.

„Sag mal, Schatz", fragte Onkel Neil seine Frau. „Ist es normal, dass Fanelys Haare und Augen die Farbe ändern, wenn sie den Schluckauf hat?"

Tante Selene lächelte und nickte.

„Wie auch immer", fuhr Onkel Neil fort, „hat deine Mutter es nachher reichlich wettgemacht. Sie hat ihre UTZ-Prüfungen glänzend absolviert, dein Vater war aber ein bisschen weniger glänzend. Aber er war schnell und geschickt, wenn es darum ging zu handeln. Lily sagte oft, dass sie sich zumindest in dieser Hinsicht perfekt ergänzten. Sie war das Gehirn und er die Arme und..."

„Und es ist leider Zeit für euch zu gehen", sagte Tante Selene. „Verspätet euch heute nicht, das wäre schade."

Harry sah auf die Standuhr der Küche: Ihr Termin war nämlich in einer Viertelstunde. Er stand gemeinsam mit Ron auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer, von Tante Selene gefolgt.

„Habt ihr eure Aufforderung dabei?", fragte sie. „Ihr dürft ohne nicht ins Ministerium!"

„Wir haben sie", sagte Harry.

„Gut!", sagte sie und brachte dabei Harrys Kragen zurecht. „Seid höflich und vor allem sollt ihr auf keinen Fall versuchen, heute mit den Auroren freundlich zu sein. Sie sind nicht mehr eure Freunde, sondern eure Inspektoren! Vielleicht sogar eure Tutoren."

Harry und Ron nickten.

„Und glaubt nicht, dass eure Verbindung zum Minister für euch ein Vorteil ist. Ich glaube im Gegenteil, dass Arthur darum bitten wird, dass sie mit euch noch strenger sind. Habt ihr eure Zauberstäbe dabei?"

„Ja", antworteten Harry und Ron einstimmig.

„Dann viel Glück!"

Harry und Ron, der inzwischen seinen Apparierschein geschafft hatte, apparierten gleichzeitig und landeten in der Eingangshalle des Zaubereiministeriums, die bereits voll war. Fast nichts hatte sich geändert, außer den Statuen vom Brunnen, die verschwunden waren. Harry und Ron näherten sich der Kontrolltheke.

„Ihre Durchgangserlaubnis, bitte!", sagte ein Ministeriumsbeamter, der sie kaum ansah.

Harry und Ron reichten ihm ihre Aufforderung.

„Kandidaten für die Auswahlprüfung zum Aurorenberuf. Schon lange hatten wir keinen gehabt... Weasley... Potter... Weas..."

Der Ministeriumsbeamte hob den Kopf, schaute zu Rons Haaren und entdeckte dann Harrys Narbe.

„Oh, natürlich, Sie sind der Sohn vom Herrn Minister und Mr Potter. Wie geht es Ihnen?"

Harry und Ron sahen sich einen Augenblick lang an, von dieser plötzlichen Höflichkeit überrascht.

„Gut", sagte Ron. „Und Ihnen?"

„Oh, mir, naja... Hier sind Ihre Namensschilder. Miss Irre wartet in ihrem Büro im zweiten Stock auf Sie."

„Danke", sagte Ron.

„Aber bitte, Mr Weasley. Ich wünsche Ihnen einen sehr schönen Tag und viel Erfolg."

Harry und Ron gingen zu den Aufzügen, während sie ihre Namensschilder an den Umhang ansteckten.

„Es ist unglaublich, wie es sich hier geändert hat, seitdem mein Vater Minister ist!", lächelte Ron. „Hast du gehört? Es ist Aldysse Irre, die uns empfangen wird!"

„Ja. Ich hätte gedacht, dass sie ihre Stelle aufgegeben hatte, als sie es angenommen hat, Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu werden."

„Was?", fragte Ron, als er den Aufzug betrat.

„Hatte ich es dir nicht gesagt?", sagte Harry. „Sie wird Snape ersetzen. Das stand doch vor ein paar Wochen auf der ersten Seite des Tagespropheten."

„Nein, du hattest es mir nicht gesagt!", rief Ron aus. „Aber das überrascht mich nicht, dass du vergessen hast, mir so wichtige Dinge zu sagen: In letzter Zeit siehst du richtig besorgt aus."

„Tut mir Leid", sagte Harry, den diese Bemerkung ein bisschen störte.

Die Türen des Aufzugs öffneten sich und die Stimme sagte an:

„Zweiter Stock, Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung mit dem Büro gegen den Missbrauch der Magie, der Aurorenzentrale und dem Zaubergamot-Verwaltungsdienst."

Harry und Ron verließen den Aufzug und gingen den langen Gang des Ministeriums entlang und schauten auf die Schilder auf den Türen, um die richtige zu finden, bis sie eine leicht geöffnete blaue Tür fanden, hinter der zahlreichen Zauber gewirkt wurden und auf der einfach stand:

 _Aldysse Irre, Leiterin der Aurorenausbildung._

Harry klopfte schüchtern.

„Herein!"

Harry schob die Tür weiter auf. Aldysse Irre trug ihre Brille unten auf der Nase und ihr Haar war zu einem Knoten zusammengebunden. Anscheinend war sie dabei, ihre Sachen aus ihrem Büro auszuräumen.

„Guten Morgen", sagten Ron und Harry.

„Ah, da sind Sie! Hallo!", antwortete sie mit einem breiten Lächeln. „Ich muss alle benachrichtigen, bevor wir zu Ihren Prüfungen kommen. Es tut mir Leid, dass es so läuft, aber ich bin gerade dabei, mein Büro auszuräumen."

Aldysse Irre griff nach einer Feder und nach einem Pergament, kritzelte ein paar Worte und klopfte mit dem Zauberstab darauf. Das Memo verwandelte sich in ein Flugzeug, das zu den Bürozellen der Auroren etwas weiter weg flog.

Aldysse legte ihre Brille auf den Tisch und ergriff eine Akte.

„Lassen Sie uns gehen!", sagte sie. „Wenn wir dort anlangen, wird jeder versteckt sein."

Harry und Ron sahen sich an.

„Warum muss sich jeder verstecken, Professor Irre?"

„Professor?", erstaunte sie sich, als sie die Tür ihres Büros schloss. „Ach ja... ich werde Lehrerin werden. Das stimmt!"

Ron sah Harry mit einem zweifelnden Blick.

„Hmmm... Sie sind gestresst", fügte Professor Irre hinzu. „Ein Zittern läuft meinen Rücken herunter. Sie sollten sich entspannen! Ich habe alle Auroren darum gebeten, sich in ihrem Büro einzuschließen, damit Sie keinen unter ihnen treffen. Sie wollten Sie empfangen, aber ich sehe keinen Grund, weshalb Sie begünstigt werden sollten. Remus hat davon profitiert, aber diesmal werden Sie auf keinen Fall Ihre Tutoren erkennen. Das garantiere ich Ihnen."

Aldysse Irres Gesicht traf einen noch strengeren Ausdruck als in Transsylvanien. Die Verwandlung war erstaunlich. Sie kamen in die Nähe der Bürozellen der Auroren, die dem gegenüber, was Harry kannte, seltsam still waren. Man hätte eine Mücke fliegen hören können. Unmöglich, irgendjemanden zu sehen. Er bekam davon Gänsehaut.

„Da sind wir", sagte Professor Irre, indem sie vor einer Tür stehen blieb.

Harry erinnerte sich nicht daran, dass er je zuvor dort gewesen war. Er erinnerte sich nicht mal daran, dass diese Tür existierte.

Aldysse Irre öffnete die Tür langsam und sie entdeckten einen so riesigen Raum, dass sie dessen Wände und Decke nicht sehen konnten. Der Himmel war blau und ohne Wolken, während der Boden mit einem grasähnlichen Teppichboden bedeckt war. Nur zwei Pulte und eine Tafel an der Wand zeigten, dass es ein Prüfungsraum war. Ein sehr angenehmer Ort.

„Sie beide sind die einzigen Kandidaten von Hogwarts, dieses Jahr", sagte Professor Irre. „Setzen Sie sich, ich werde Ihren ersten Prüfer holen."

Harry und Ron gehorchten und setzten sich vor ihr Pult, während Aldysse Irre den Raum verließ.

„Wow!", rief Ron aus. „Das ist ein ziemlich angenehmer Prüfungsraum. Hat nichts mit Hogwarts alten Steinwänden zu tun."

„Ja", antwortete Harry und rieb sich die Stirn. „Ziemlich seltsam."

Harry sah sich in diesem wunderschönen Raum um. Wie konnte man sich vorstellen, dass so ein schöner Raum hinter den grauen Wänden des Ministeriums existieren konnte? Das war so seltsam und so schön zugleich. Das war so seltsam.

„Ron, ich mag diesen Raum nicht", sagte Harry plötzlich. „Es ist zu schön."

„Was?"

Harry rieb sich wieder die Stirn. Ein seltsamer Klang ertönte in seinem Kopf. Eine Art schriller Lärm.

„Nimm deinen Zauberstab", sagte Harry und griff nach seinem.

Ron gehorchte. Sie standen beide auf.

„Was ist los?", fragte Ron. „Eine Vorahnung?"

„Wenn man so will. Mein Kopf tut mir weh."

„Deine Narbe?"

„Nein... es ist drinnen."

Nichts hatte sich geändert. Alles war immer noch so ruhig. Und doch hörte Harry immer noch dieses Summen.

„Ein Legilimentor...", murmelte er. „Jemand versucht, meine Gedanken zu lesen."

„Nutze den Gegenzauber", sagte Ron.

„Ich kann es nicht. Ich kann nicht sehen, wer den Zauber auf mich wirkt."

Plötzlich wurde es im Raum völlig dunkel.

„Lumos!"

Rons und Harrys Zauberstäbe leuchteten gleichzeitig auf.

„Keine Tische und keine Stühle mehr", bemerkte Ron. „Sie wollen mit uns spielen."

Harrys Kopf tat ihm weniger weh. Er sah sich um und suchte nach der Person, die ihn angriff.

Ein Brummen erklang im Raum.

„Das ist weniger lustig", sagte Ron.

Ein weiteres Brummen erklang, bis ein intensives Licht von oben die Umgebung erhellte und ein riesiges, über fünf Meter hohes Biest mit Stierkopf und männlichem Körper. Der Minotaurus.


	73. Kampf gegen den Minotaurus

Hallo an alle! Und hier kommt das nächste Kapitel von Gabrielle Lavandes Geschichte **Harry Potter et la Clé de l'autre monde**. Viel Spaß beim Lesen. Würde sie 10 Euro pro korrigierten Fehler bekommen, wäre sie heute steinreich. Sie bekommt leider nur einen Dank, aber ihr könnt mir schon helfen, sie in Dankesworten reich zu machen. Sie? Verliebtindich, natürlich.

 **Disclaimer:** Wie immer, nichts gehört zu mir, beinahe alles gehört zu JK Rowling und der Warner Bros und weder ich noch Gabrielle verdienen Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

 **Anmerkung von der Autorin:** Die Sätze in kursiver Schrift hört Harry auf eine ganz bestimmte Weise.

 **Harry Potter und der Schlüssel zur anderen Welt**

Kapitel 11: Kampf gegen den Minotaurus:

Harry war wie erstarrt, als er das riesige Biest sah, das ihm gegenüberstand. Die Faust des furchtbaren Minotaurus' hob sich plötzlich. Harry hatte kaum die Zeit zu reagieren und aus dem Weg dieser riesigen bedrohliche Hand zu laufen, die auf ihn zuflog. Schließlich prallte sie auf den Boden und ließ ihn stark beben.

Harry versuchte jede Bewegung vom Minotaurus zu überwachen und gleichzeitig nach Ron zu suchen.

„RON! RON!"

„ICH BIN AUF DER ANDEREN SEITE!"

Das riesige Biest, das offensichtlich frustriert war, sein Ziel verfehlt zu haben, brummte vor Wut. Ron und Harry kehrten ihm den Rücken zu und liefen weg von ihm, während es ihnen mit langen schweren Schritten folgte.

„Erinnerst _du_ dich an die Kurse über mythologische Geschöpfe?", fragte Harry, als er neben Ron stand.

„Sagen wir mal, dass ich gerade jetzt einige Schwierigkeiten habe, mich zu konzentrieren... Argh!"

Das Biest, das anscheinend schneller geworden war, hätte Ron um ein Haar niedergetrampelt. Als er gespürt hatte, wie sich ihm der Fuß seines Gegners ihm näherte, war der Gryffindor hochgeschreckt. Ohne es überhaupt zu besprechen, trafen sie beide die Entscheidung sich umzudrehen und unter dem Minotaurus durch zu laufen, damit er Zeit damit verlor, sich umzudrehen.

„Was machen wir?", fragte Ron mit erstickter Stimme.

„Ich erinnere mich daran, dass es ein gewisser Theseus war, der einen Minotaurus besiegt hat, aber ich erinnere mich nicht mehr daran, wie!"

„Mir wäre lieber gewesen, wenn du dich an die ganze Geschichte erinnert hättest!"

Der Minotaurus ließ ein weiteres wütende Brummen von sich vernehmen.

„Ron, wird werden ihn betäuben!"

„Glaubst du, es wird reichen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber wenn wir weiter laufen, werden wir schnell erschöpft sein. Gehe zu dieser Seite, ich gehe zur anderen. Auf drei!"

„OK!"

Ron lief nach rechts, während Harry nach links abbog. Da der Minotaurus nicht mehr wusste, wo er hinlaufen sollte, stoppte er. Harry fing an zu zählen:

„Eins... Zwei... Drei... STUPOR!"

Zwei Lichtstrahlen flogen gleichzeitig auf den Minotaurus zu. Harry hielt den Fluch lang genug, bis das Biest aufhörte, sich zu bewegen. Als alles ruhig zu sein schien, senkte er schließlich seinen Zauberstab.

„HARRY!", rief Rons Stimme von einer dunklen Ecke aus.

„ICH BIN HIER!"

Ron lief atemlos zu Harry.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es reichen wird... es sieht etwas zu einfach aus", sagte er, während er wieder zu Atem kam.

Ein leises verärgertes Murren kam im gleichen Augenblick vom Biest und ließ sie hochschrecken.

„Ich fürchte, dass es tatsächlich nicht reichen wird. Die Tür zum Raum ist verschwunden, und wenn wir wieder den gleichen Fluch auf ihn wirken, wird er sich daran gewöhnen und sich schneller davon befreien. Wir haben nur noch ein paar Sekunden, bevor er wieder erwacht. Was machen wir?"

Der Arm des Minotaurus' bewegte sich langsam, dann wurde ihre Aufmerksamkeit von einem starken Licht hinter ihm abgelenkt. Ein Schreibtisch war erschienen mit einem Käfig darauf.

„Was ist das?", fragte Harry überrascht.

„Ein Mäusekäfig!", rief Ron enttäuscht. „Glaubst du, dieses Biest fürchtet sich vor Mäusen?"

Der Minotaurus brüllte lauter denn je, während seine Beine bebten und er seine Arme langsam hob.

„Sie haben uns das gegeben, damit wir es benutzen", sagte Harry und behielt dabei das Monster im Blick.

„SIE HÄTTEN UNS DIE XXL-GRÖSSE GEBEN KÖNNEN!", schrie Ron.

Beide fingen an, vor dem Minotaurus nach hinten zu schreiten. Der Fluch würde bald nicht mehr wirken.

„Ich glaube, sie wollen, dass wir ihn kleiner machen", sagte Harry.

„Selbst, wenn wir es tun, wird der Zauber nicht lange genug wirken. Er wird den Käfig innerhalb von ein paar Minuten platzen lassen."

Ein zweiter Lichtstrahl erschien plötzlich hinter dem Monster, was Harrys Blick auf sich zog. Auf dem Schreibtisch mit dem Käfig stand nun auch ein Zaubertrankset mit Destillierkolben und Krügen, die noch krümmer waren als er je gesehen hatte.

„HARRY!", schrie Ron.

Harry, der auf das konzentriert war, was auf dem Schreibtisch stand, hatte nicht gesehen, dass das Biest wieder vollständig wach geworden war und ihn wie eine Ameise zertrampeln wollte. Er hatte kaum die Zeit, beiseite zu springen, um dem riesigen Fuß der Kreatur auszuweichen.

„AVIS!", rief Ron aus.

Sofort flogen etwa zehn Vögel aus Rons Zauberstab, was die Aufmerksamkeit des Minotaurus' ablenkte. Das Biest bewegte die Arme um sich, um die Vögel wie einfache Stechmücken wegzujagen.

„ALLES IN ORDNUNG, HARRY?", fragte Ron.

„Ja!", antwortete er, während er zu seinem Freund ging. „Was machen wir jetzt?"

„Ich weiß, was wir tun müssen", sagte Ron. „Wir müssen den Käfig mit einem Zaubertrank imprägnieren. Ich kenne die Formel, aber du musst dich um ihn kümmern."

Der Monster drehte sich um, als er die Stimmen hörte, und schenkte den beiden Jungen wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit. Harry und Ron liefen wieder los und der Minotaurus lief ihnen nach.

„Wie lange?", fragte Harry atemlos.

„Drei Minuten. Wird es gehen?"

„Los, geh!"

Harry drehte sich plötzlich zum Monster um, während Ron schnell zum Schreibtisch lief.

„RELASCHIO!"

Der Minotaurus verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel zu Boden.

„MUMIFACIO!"

Ein langes Band aus Stoff wickelte sich um den Minotaurus, doch bald zerriss er wegen der Muskelkraft des riesigen Stiers. Harry fühlte sich gegen dieses Monster machtlos. Die Flüche hatten nur eine geringe Wirkung auf diese Muskelmasse. Aber Ron brauchte Zeit und das Monster würde nur Harry angreifen, wenn er die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.

Der Mann mit Stierkopf stand sehr langsam auf, als hätte ihn der Fluch betäubt. Er brüllte vor Wut und warf seine Faust in Harrys Richtung.

„PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!", rief der Gryffindor ganz laut aus.

Ein langer Lichtstrahl flog auf das Biest zu, das stolperte und ein paar Meter vor dem Schreibtisch fiel, was manche Zaubertränke fallen ließ. Harry versuchte, den Fluch so lange zu halten wie er es konnte.

„ICH BIN FAST FERTIG!", schrie Ron. „ICH IMPRÄGNIERE DEN KÄFIG MIT DEM GEBRÄU!"

„SCHNELL!"

Doch diese einfache Worte hatten gereicht: Harrys Konzentration war geringer geworden und das Monster stand auf, nachdem es sich vom Fluch befreit hatte, und griff mit schneller Bewegung nach Ron, dem ein schmerzhafter Schrei entfuhr.

„HARRY!", rief er aus, während er von der Hand des Monsters zerdrückt wurde.

„RON!"

Harry ließ den Zauberstab kurz rotieren.

„CRUCIO!"

Vor Pein krümmte sich das Monster zusammen und seine Hand öffnete sich. Ron fiel plötzlich zu Boden und stand gleich danach wieder auf.

„JETZT!", schrie er mit verzogenem Gesicht.

Harry stoppte den Cruciatusfluch und machte eine weitere Zauberstabbewegung. Gleichzeitig wirkten Harry und Ron denselben Zauber.

„REDUCTO!"

Blaue Lichtstrahlen flogen von den Zauberstäben auf den Minotaurus zu, der zuerst nur langsam kleiner wurde. Doch plötzlich beschleunigte sich der Vorgang und der Minotaurus war bald klein genug, dass er in einer Hand liegen könnte.

Harry hielt den Fluch, während Ron den Käfig holte. Dann senkte er den Zauberstab und Ron steckte den Minotaurus, der leise Laute von sich gab, die nichts mit dem Brüllen zu tun hatten, das er vorher ausgestoßen hatte, in den Käfig.

„Das war's", seufzte Ron, der vor dem Käfig kniete.

Im gleichen Augenblick verwandelte sich der Raum wieder. Der Schreibtisch und das Zaubertrankset verschwanden. Der Raum sah nun genauso aus wie der, in dem Lupin seine letzte Aurorprüfung gemacht hatte. Eine alt aussehende Tür erschien wieder in diesem dunklen Raum, wo nur die Mitte beleuchtet war und zwei Stühle standen.

Harry und Ron waren von der Prüfung so sehr erschöpft, dass sie sich nicht mal bewegt hatten. Ein Klicken überraschte sie und sie richteten ihre Zauberstäbe zur Tür, deren Klinke langsam gedreht wurde. Aldysse Irre trat ein, damit beschäftigt, zwei Akten miteinander zu vergleichen, und blickte nicht zu ihnen hoch.

„ _Ihre Prüfung ist vorbei_ ", sagte sie mit einer Stimme, die für Harry seltsam erklang.

Aldysse Irre, die immer noch die Akten anstarrte, ließ einen Schreibtisch erscheinen und legte sie darauf. Dann blickte sie hoch zu Harry und starrte ihn an.

„ _Das war lustig, nicht war?_ ", sagte sie.

Ihre Stimme klang immer noch seltsam, als würde sie unendlich widerhallen.

„Das hätte ich nicht so ausgedrückt", sagte Harry, während er seinen Zauberstab senkte.

„Was? Was ist los?", flüsterte Ron Harry zu. „Was hättest du nicht so ausgedrückt?"

Harry drehte sich überrascht zu Ron um.

„Hast du sie nicht sprechen hören?", fragte er und zeigte auf ihre Lehrerin.

Ron schüttelte den Kopf.

„Miss Irre hat nicht mal den Mund aufgemacht, seit sie hier angekommen ist."

„ _Er kann uns nicht hören, Mr Potter_ ", sagte eine offenbar verzerrte Stimme.

Diese seltsame Stimme ging von sehr hoch bis sehr tief, so dass sie irreal klang. Sie schien aus dem Nichts zu kommen und Harry konnte, obwohl er sich umsah, niemanden entdecken.

„Harry, was ist los?", fragte Ron mit beängstigter Stimme.

„Es gibt jemanden!", antwortete Harry. „Hörst du nicht?"

„Nein!", rief Ron aus.

„Meine Herren, bitte!", rief Aldysse Irre.

Harry drehte sich plötzlich um.

„Hörst du sie jetzt?", fragte er Ron.

„Ja."

„Meine Herren, hören Sie mir zu!", sagte Aldysse Irre lauter. „Ich muss Ihnen eine Frage stellen, also setzen Sie sich bitte."

Harry und Ron nahmen einen Stuhl und gehorchten. Aldysse Irre griff nach ihrem Zauberstab und zielte auf den kleinen Käfig, wo der Minotaurus noch vor Wut leise schrie.

„Evanesco."

Der kleine Käfig verschwand, von einer kleinen silbernen Rauchwolke ersetzt.

Aldysse Irre nahm einen Stuhl, setzte sich Ron und Harry gegenüber und nahm die beiden Akte vom Pult.

„Meine Frage ist einfach: Sind Sie bereit, Ihre Ausbildung weiter zu machen, obwohl Ihnen klar ist, dass dies eine bloße Übung war? Überlegen Sie gut, bevor Sie antworten."

„ _Aber natürlich werden sie weitermachen, Aldysse_ ", sprach wieder die verzerrte Stimme.

Harry stand plötzlich auf. Diesmal war er sicher: Die Stimme kam von hinter ihm.

Ron hatte sich nicht bewegt. Überrascht machte er die Augen weit auf und schüttelte den Kopf als Bestätigung, dass er nichts hörte.

„ _Mr Cirkus, Sie sind es nicht, der Mr Potters Entscheidung treffen soll._ "

Aldysse Irre stand dann von ihrem Stuhl auf. Harry sah sich weiter um, ohne irgendwas zu sehen. Auch Ron stand auf und fing an, nach einer Bewegung im Dunkeln zu suchen, obwohl er nichts gehört zu haben schien. Diesmal war es sicher, jemand war da und Aldysse Irre hatte diese Stimme gehört. Ron aber nicht.

„Sie haben es gehört?", fragte Harry.

Miss Irre lächelte bestätigend.

„Ich glaube, dass Sie mit Ihrer Ausbildung weitermachen werden?", fuhr sie fort. „Beide?"

Sie sah Harry und dann Ron an.

„Ich halte Ihre Stille für ein Ja", sagte sie schließlich. „Ich stelle Ihnen also die beiden Auroren vor, die Sie während des kommenden Jahres beaufsichtigen werden. Herr Cirkus und Herr Barbârum, bitte!"

Harry schaute hinter sich. Schritte erschallten und zwei Männer erschienen. Beide trugen eine Maske – die eine war dunkelgrau, die andere bläulich. Außer dieser Maske konnte sie nichts voneinander unterscheiden. Lange blonde Haare, die zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden wurden, Handschuhe, ein weißes Hemd und blaue Jeans. In einer Hand hielten sie ihren Zauberstab, in der anderen, eine Akte.

„Da Sie die meisten Auroren hier kennen", sagte Professor Irre, „und da sie seltsamerweise alle Ihre Tutoren werden wollten, habe ich die Entscheidung getroffen, ihre reale Identität zu verheimlichen. Sie dürfen Ihnen nichts sagen, wer sie sind, und wenn sie es tun, werden sie sofort gefeuert. Aus dem gleichen Grund dürfen Sie nicht versuchen zu wissen, wer sie sind. Ist es deutlich?"

Harry und Ron nickten. Harry starrte die beiden Männer an, die ihm gegenüber standen und sie zu beobachteten schienen.

„Sie werden bald entdecken, dass auch ihre Stimme von einem Zauber verstellt wurden", fuhr sie fort. „Und was Sie betrifft, meine Herren Tutoren, ich verbiete Ihnen, in Ihren Noten Ihre Auszubildenden zu begünstigen."

Der Mann mit der grauen Maske näherte sich Harry und musterte ihn.

„ _Er weiß Bescheid, aber Mr Weasley nicht!_ ", sagte der Mann.

Harry spürte, dass dieser Mann nicht physisch sprach, als würden sich seine Worte direkt in seinen Kopf einprägen und dort erschallen. Ron hatte nicht reagiert. Offenbar hörte er diese seltsame Stimme nicht.

„ _Mr Potter, Sie stecken voller Überraschungen_ ", sagte Aldysse Irre.

Harry drehte sich zu ihr um.

„ _Haben Sie das Buch?_ ", fragte sie, ohne die Lippen zu bewegen.

Auch sie sprach nicht direkt zu ihm. Ihre Worten kamen direkt in seinem Kopf an, als würde er die Gedanken der anderen hören.

Harry nickte. Er drehte sich zu Ron um, der das Ganze argwöhnisch beobachtete. Aldysse drehte sich zum Rothaarigen um.

„Mr Weasley", sagte sie mit deutlicher Stimme, „Ihr Tutor wird Mr Barbârum sein. Er wird in Kürze ein Einzelgespräch mit Ihnen führen. Zuerst werde ich Ihnen erklären, wie Ihre Ausbildung laufen wird. All Ihre schriftlichen Prüfungen werden Sie während dieser Woche hier machen. Ich verspreche Ihnen, dass Sie im Ministerium keine praktische Prüfung mehr haben werden. Da Sie nun Siebtklässler in Hogwarts sind, werden auch Ihre Tutoren dort wohnen. Im Laufe des Schuljahres werden Sie Ihre normalen Unterrichtsstunden haben, aber auch praktische Prüfungen. Diese Prüfungen können um jede Uhrzeit stattfinden, daher empfehlen wir Ihnen, Ihren Zauberstab ständig bei sich zu behalten. Wegen Ihres Status werden Sie dieses Jahr mehr Freiheiten haben. Ihre Prüfungen können Sie mitten in den Verbotenen Wald führen, um eine Pflanze zu holen, die Sie zum Beispiel für einen Zaubertrank brauchen werden. Sie werden auch von der Ausgangssperre befreit."

Ron schaute Harry mit einem offensichtlich hoch erfreuten Ausdruck an.

„Glauben Sie nicht, dass es eine gute Nachricht wäre", fuhr Aldysse fort. „Ihre Tutoren werden Ihnen sowieso wie Schatten folgen und werden ständig wissen, wo Sie sich befinden, und zwar dank diesem Pergament."

Aldysse Irre zog ein altes Pergamentstück aus ihrer Tasche, das sie auf den Schreibtisch legte und auf das sie mit ihrem Zauberstab zielte.

„Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin."

Die Karte wurde dann von Linien bedeckt.

„Meine Karte...", murmelte Harry.

„Nein, Mr Potter, das ist nicht Ihre Karte, sondern eine genaue Kopie von der, die Ihnen Mr Malfoy gestohlen hat. Sie wurde mir von Mr Lupin anvertraut. Und selbst wenn es Ihre Karte wäre, würde ich sie als Ihre Lehrerin beschlagnahmen. Es gibt Informationen, die Sie nicht entdecken dürfen."

Harry seufzte.

„Gut, es wird Zeit, dass wir Ihnen von Ihrer ersten Prüfung berichten. Mr Barbârum, bitte begleiten Sie Mr Weasley in mein Büro, wo Sie sein Gespräch führen können. Ich werde einen kurzen Augenblick hier mit Mr Cirkus und Mr Potter bleiben."

„Folgen Sie mir", sprach Barbârums verzerrte Stimme zu Ron.

Ron folgte seinem Tutor und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen. Harry spürte, wie in ihm eine gewisse Ängstlichkeit anstieg. Er vertraute diesen Leuten nicht... Umso weniger diesem Cirkus.

„Gut, fangen wir mit den wichtigen Sachen an, Mr Potter", sagte Professor Irre und sah ihn dringlich an. „Wie haben Sie gewusst, dass Sie die Hoffnung sind?"

Harry erstarrte bei dieser plötzlichen Frage.

„Aldysse!", sagte Mr Cirkus. „Seien Sie nicht so brüsk. Vielleicht wäre es vernünftiger, ihm zu erklären, warum er uns hören kann, auch wenn wir nicht sprechen."

Aldysse seufzte und setzte sich wieder.

„Dann bitte schön, Cirkus!", sagte sie, während sie auf ihren Stuhl schaukelte. „Für mich ist es ein bisschen kompliziert!"

Cirkus legte die Akte und seinen Zauberstab auf einen Stuhl. Dann zog er seinen linken Handschuh aus und zeigte Harry den Rücken seiner Hand. Auf der lädierten Hornhaut war ein Dreieck eingeprägt, wie eine rötliche Narbe, die vor kurzem erschienen wäre.

„Ich bin der Geist", sagte Cirkus. „Ich bin von der anderen Welt zurückgekehrt. Ich habe die Macht, alles zu hören, was Sie denken, und zu sprechen, ohne den Mund aufzumachen. In meiner Anwesenheit können die Nachfahren der vier Zauberer telepathisch miteinander kommunizieren. Aus diesem Grund können Sie mich und Miss Irre hören. Mit Ihnen ist es schwieriger, denn Sie wurden von einem hervorragenden Okklumentiklehrer unterrichtet. Aber Sie schreien im Innern Ihres Geistes, Sie wollten unbedingt mit uns sprechen, also konnte ich Sie hören. Ich kenne all Ihre Gedanken, all Ihre Befürchtungen."

Harry hörte Cirkus aufmerksam zu. Diese Worte klangen wie eine Totenglocke. Wie eine Warnung.

„Cirkus", sagte Professor Irre, die dabei war, die Farbe ihres Nagellacks magisch zu ändern. „Wenn Sie mit dieser Stimme sprechen, sind Sie besonders beunruhigend."

„Wer ist denn daran Schuld?", sagte Cirkus mit offenbarem Ärger. „Nicht ich habe ich darum gebeten, diese lächerliche Kleidung zu tragen."

„Was mich betrifft, so finde ich, dass sie Ihnen richtig gut passt", antwortete sie lächelnd.

Cirkus seufzte hinter seiner Maske. Professor Irre stand auf und ging auf Harry zu.

„Er klingt eher rau, aber alles in allem hat unser kleiner Cirkus ein liebevolles Herz", sagte Aldysse und schaute Harry an. „Er ist nicht so ernsthaft wie er es scheint."

Harry war etwas verwirrt. Er wusste nicht, ob er sich vor den zwei entspannten Leuten vor ihm fürchten oder ihnen vertrauen sollte.

„Ich möchte wissen...", sagte Harry langsam.

„Tut mir Leid!", griff Aldysse Irre ein. „Das ist heute nicht das Thema. Sie haben gerade eine Prüfung gehabt und ich muss Ihnen schon Ihre Ergebnisse geben, oder?"

„Aber..."

„Es nützt nichts zu drängen", sagte Professor Irre mit einem strengeren Ton. „In dieser Sache werden Sie schnell begreifen, dass sich die Beziehung zwischen Geist, Mensch, Tod und Hoffnung auf zwei Dinge begrenzen: Einander und den Schlüssel zu finden. Wir sind jetzt drei von vier und wenn wir den Menschen gefunden haben, werden wir uns endlich um das Wichtige kümmern können. Wenn Sie es noch nicht wissen, heißt es, dass Sie Ihr Buch noch nicht gelesen haben. Dann lesen Sie es und Sie werden zu gehöriger Zeit wissen, was Sie wissen müssen. Das gilt für mich genauso sehr wie für Sie und für Mr Cirkus. Das Schicksal hat es schwieriger gemacht, als wir es erwartet hätten, aber wir werden es schaffen. Unser Gelingen liegt daran."

„Welches Gelingen?", fragte Harry.

„Lesen Sie, Mr Potter! Es wird Sie davon abhalten, nutzlose Fragen zu stellen", sagte Aldysse Irre und setzte ihre Brille auf die Nase. „Mr Cirkus, darf ich Ihre Noten zu Mr Potters Eingriff bei seiner ersten Prüfung sehen?"

Cirkus gab Professor Irre wortlos seine Akte. Er musterte Harry anscheinend sehr aufmerksam. Die Maske aber ließ keine Rührung, keine Gefühle durch... keine einzige Mimik, die gezeigt hätte, was Cirkus dachte. Sie ließ nichts Menschliches durch.

„Hier sind Ihre Noten, Mr Potter. Auf 100 Punkte. Zur Gesamttechnik gebe ich Ihnen 16 von 20 Punkten. Sie hätten den Cruciatusfluch früher wirken können, statt simple Zauber zu wählen. Zur Koordinierung der Bewegungen mit einem Partner gebe ich Ihnen 13 von 20 Punkten. Ihr letzter mündlicher Eingriff hätte Ihren Partner beinahe gefährdet. Empfindlichkeit der Gefahr gegenüber, 19 von 20. Es war hervorragend, ich habe nichts zu sagen. Eingriffsschnelligkeit, 12 von 20. Hätte Sie Ihr Freund nicht gewarnt, so wären Sie von der Kreatur zertrampelt worden. Aufgewecktheit, 10 von 20. Sie haben tatsächlich den Käfig benutzt, aber Sie sind bei der Formel nutzlos gewesen. Sie sollten den Stoff zu ihrem Zaubertränkeunterricht wieder lernen. Es ist ein Zaubertrank aus dem zweiten Schuljahr und Sie haben nicht mal daran gedacht... Sie haben also insgesamt 70 von 100 Punkten. Das ist passabel aber es reicht nicht. Um Auror zu werden, verlangen wir mindestens 75 von 100 als Durchschnittsnote. Sie werden diesen Rückstand einholen müssen. Sie dürfen nach Hause gehen, um sich zu erholen. Morgen um die gleiche Uhrzeit fangen Ihre schriftlichen Prüfungen an. Und an Ihrer Stelle würde ich ernsthaft Zaubertränke lernen."

Aldysse Irre faltete ein Pergamentstück in ein Flugzeug und berührte es dann mit dem Zauberstab. Das Flugzeug flog sofort ab und durch die Tür, die sich öffnete und hinter ihm wieder schloss.

„Ich frage mich bloß, warum Ihr Freund Ron nicht Bescheid weiß", fragte sie, während sie zur Tür ging. „Doch hätte ich nach dem gedacht, was man mir über Sie erzählt hat, dass Sie wüssten, wie es ist, wenn man in Unwissenheit behalten wird. Ist es nicht frustrierend zu wissen, dass einem der beste Freund eine so wichtige Sache verheimlicht wie den künftigen Tod einer nahen Person?"

Harry blieb sprachlos. Er schaute, wie Aldysse Irre ihm schelmisch zulächelte und hinausging.

„Bis morgen!", sagte sie.

Und sie schloss die Tür hinter sich. Harry und Cirkus blieben alleine.

„Sie hat soviel Stil!", sagte Cirkus. „Es ist wunderbar."

Er drehte sich zu Harry um.

„Es ist schade, dass ich Ihnen nicht sagen darf, wer ich bin", fuhr er fort. „Der Geist in mir hat reichlich Zeit gehabt, mit Ihrer Mutter zu sprechen. Sie bittet Sie darum, nicht zu sehr auf sie sauer wegen dem zu sein, was sie getan hat. Ich meine, dass sie Ihnen dies gegeben hat."

Cirkus zeigte auf Harrys Narbe.

„Sie... Sie haben sie gekannt? Wie?"

„Am Tag, an dem sich die vier Zauberer getrennt haben, ist der Geist zur anderen Welt hingekommen. Dafür hat die Hoffnung den Geist eigenhändig getötet. Das musste er. Da der Geist ermordet worden war, befand er sich hinter dem Spiegel der Schatten. Als der Spiegel zerbrach, habe ich diese Welt verlassen und die anderen weggehen lassen."

„Aber... ich habe Sie an dem Tag nicht gesehen, an dem der Spiegel zerbrochen ist!"

„Ja", sagte Cirkus. „Und doch war ich Ihnen so nah."

Stille herrschte einen Augenblick lang.

„Ich sollte Ihnen all das nicht sagen", fügte Cirkus hinzu. „Sie sollten jedoch wissen, dass diese Narbe, wenn Sie im Moment nur deren schlechten Seiten sehen, in der Tat ein Segen ist."

Cirkus ging mit eiligen Schritten zur Tür.

„Weasley wird binnen einiger Minuten mit seinem Gespräch fertig sein. Sie sollten vor dem Aufzug auf ihn warten."

Cirkus lief durch die Tür hinaus und schloss sie hinter sich. Doch Harry wollte es nicht dabei bleiben lassen. Er wollte mehr wissen. Er wollte alles über seine Eltern wissen. Über alles, was Cirkus wusste, was in dieser Welt geschehen war. Er wollte auch Nachrichten von Sirius.

Harry versuchte seinen Tutor einzuholen und rannte zur Tür, um sie zu öffnen. Doch der Gang war leer. Keiner war in der Nähe.

Nachdem er durch die leeren Gänge gelaufen war, kam Harry vor dem Aufzug an. Ron war noch nicht da.

Er war bestürzt. Er dachte an so viele Dinge gleichzeitig. Was wusste Cirkus über seine Eltern? Und wer versteckte sich hinter dieser so kalten Maske? Und Aldysse Irre. Warum wich sie dem Gespräch aus?

„Harry?"

Ron war gerade vor Harry angekommen und zog ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, alles in Ordnung."

„Na, was ist geschehen?", fragte Ron, indem er den Aufrufknopf drückte.

„Nichts Besonderes", antwortete Harry, der immer noch verwirrt war.

„Und deine Note?"

„Meine Note?"

„Du hast doch deine Note bekommen? Wir waren dafür da!", rief Ron aus.

„Ich habe 70 bekommen, und du?"

„72."

Harry erinnerte sich dann an Professor Irres letzten Satz. Ron wusste nicht, was los war, aber eines Tages würde er die Wahrheit kennen. Er könnte sauer auf ihn werden, dass er ihm nichts gesagt hatte.

„Harry, was ist los?", fragte Ron.

„Was?", schreckte Harry hoch.

„Du hast dort drüben diese Stimmen gehört und ich weiß nicht, was gesagt wurde, aber du bist ganz bleich geworden! Verdammt noch mal, warum willst du mir nichts sagen? Du bist seltsam in letzter Zeit!"

„Nein!", antwortete Harry linkisch. „Es ist bloß, dass Cirkus es geschafft hat, sich in meinen Kopf einzuschleichen."

„Er ist ein Legilimentor wie Snape?"

„Snape... Snape", wiederholte Harry.

Auch er konnte die Gedanken der anderen lesen. Er war allerdings da gewesen, als der Spiegel zerbrochen worden war. Aber es konnte nicht Cirkus sein. Es war unmöglich. Er war jetzt völlig regungslos. Wahrscheinlich im St. Mungo.

„Harry!", rief Ron noch einmal aus. „Harry, verheimlichst du mir etwas?"

„Nein! Natürlich nicht."

Harry sah Ron an und versuchte, auf seinem Gesicht nichts von seiner Sorge zu zeigen.

„Cirkus ist ein mächtiger Legilimentor", lächelte er. „Und die Tatsache, dass er es geschafft hat, sich in meinen Kopf einzuschleichen, hat mich verwirrt. Ich denke, dass ich wieder Okklumentik üben sollte."

„Joa", sagte Ron schließlich mit wenig überzeugter Stimme.

Die Tür des Aufzugs öffnete sich und sie betraten ihn wortlos.

„Sag mal! Was meinst du, wenn wir zur Winkelgasse gehen würden?", fragte Harry, um das Gesprächsthema zu ändern. „Ich würde mir gerne ein Buch zu den Basiszaubertränken besorgen. Wenn ich meine Tante darum bitte, wird sie schon wieder sagen, dass ich in ihrem Fach nicht genug arbeite. Wie hast du dich übrigens an diesen Trank erinnert?"

Rons Gesicht wurde plötzlich finster.

„Dieser verfluchte Krätze knabberte an seinen Gittern", sprach er mit schwacher Stimme. „Hermine hatte mir vor langer Zeit diese Formel beigebracht, um mir zu helfen."


	74. Malfoys Rückkehr

Hallo an alle! Und hier kommt das nächste Kapitel von Gabrielle Lavandes Geschichte **Harry Potter et la Clé de l'autre monde**. Viel Spaß beim Lesen. Geschichte betagelesen. Stopp. Von Verliebtindich korrigiert. Stopp. Danke. Stopp.

 **Disclaimer:** Wie immer, nichts gehört zu mir, beinahe alles gehört zu JK Rowling und der Warner Bros und weder ich noch Gabrielle verdienen Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

 **Harry Potter und der Schlüssel zur anderen Welt**

Kapitel 12: Malfoys Rückkehr:

„In fünf Minuten nehme ich Ihre Aufsätze zurück", sagte Aldysse Irre.

Schon seit vier Tagen saß Harry den ganzen Tag auf diesem Stuhl im Prüfungsraum. Wie sie es ihnen versprochen hatte, hatte ihnen Aldysse Irre keine Überraschung wie den riesigen Minotaurus gemacht, der sie am ersten Tag willkommen geheißen hatte. Jedoch kamen Ron und er jeden Tag misstrauisch, um diese schriftlichen Prüfungen hier im Ministerium zu machen, aber jedes Mal lief es ohne Schwierigkeiten. Es gab viele mehr oder weniger schwierige und technische Fragen, doch immer wieder gab es ein paar, die ihn zum Lächeln brachten. Fragen wie jene, die er gerade fertig beantwortete: _Was würden Sie tun, wenn ein Geist aus dem Tagebuch eines gefährlichen Magiers erscheinen würde?_

All diese Fragen kamen bestimmt von seinen Aurorenfreunden, eine Art Augenzwinkern bei diesen Prüfungen. Jedoch waren sie dafür nicht ganz einfach: Nicht jeder hat einen Basiliskenfangzahn zur Hand, um Riddles Tagebuch zu zerstören.

„Die Zeit ist um", sagte Aldysse Irre und rief die Aufsätze mit einer Zauberstabsbewegung auf.

Ron, der die Feder in der Hand hielt, schien verärgert zu sehen, dass seine Kopie so schnell wegflog.

„Sie werden Ihre Ergebnisse von Ihren Tutoren bekommen, mit denen ich in Hogwarts arbeiten werde. Sie werden ständig bei Ihnen bleiben. Sie dürfen gehen, bis Montag."

Harry stand auf und streckte sich. Es war sein letztes Wochenende vor der Rückkehr nach Hogwarts. Die Ferien waren bereits vorbei.

Er ging durch die Tür und schaute Ron an, der sein Entwurfspergament irritiert anstarrte.

„Und? Wie ist es gelaufen?"

„Ich habe keine Zeit gehabt, fertig zu schreiben", sagte Ron. „Ich habe die Frage zu den Erklingen nicht beantwortet. Ich habe doch dieses Kapitel in _Diese Monsters, die Ihre Nächte plagen_ wieder gelesen, aber ich konnte mich an nichts erinnern."

„Ich dachte, die schriftlichen Prüfungen wären schwieriger gewesen. Es gab nicht so viele Fragen zu Zaubertränken", sagte Harry zufrieden.

Ron antwortete nicht. Er war noch von seinen bekritzelten Pergamentstücken besessen.

„Es nützt nichts, deine Entwürfe noch mal zu lesen", bemerkte Harry. „Man könnte schwören, Hermi..."

Ron blickte kurz zu ihm, bevor Harry seinen Satz ausgesprochen hatte. Harry hörte auf zu lächeln und ging wortlos weiter. Ron warf all seine Notizen in die nächstbeste Mülltonne.

Der Weg zu den Evans verlief in einer schweren Stille und schien nicht enden zu wollen. Jede so winzige Anspielung auf Hermine machte Ron eine Stunde lang stumm. Sie apparierten wortlos ins Wohnzimmer der Evans.

„Wir sind da", sagte Harry.

„Und, wie ist es gelaufen?", fragte Selene Evans, die das Wohnzimmer betrat, während ihr Fanely nachtrippelte.

„Nicht schlecht", sagte Harry. „Ich denke, das sollte reichen."

„Und bei dir, Ron?"

„Tja", antwortete er nicht überzeugt. „Es kann gehen."

„Wir werden sowieso bald wissen, welche Ergebnisse ihr gehabt habt", sagte Tante Selene. „Aber vorher muss ich etwas Unangenehmes sagen."

„Was ist los?", fragte Harry, der in Panik geriet. „Ist jemand verletzt worden?"

„Nein, es ist nichts Schlimmes", antwortete sie lächelnd. „Setzt euch."

Harry und Ron setzten sich auf das Sofa, während Selene zur Treppe ging.

„Mark!", rief sie. „Kannst du bitte einen Augenblick kommen?"

„Ich bin gleich da!"

Tante Selene setzte sich auf einen Sessel Ron und Harry gegenüber und setzte Fanely auf ihren Schoß.

„Ich will zischender Wiesbiss", sagte das Mädchen.

„Nein, und frage deinen Bruder nicht danach, er wird dir keine mehr geben. Du wärst beinahe durch das Fenster geflogen."

„Nein! Ich will."

Mark lief herein.

„Was ist los?", fragte er.

„Zischender Wiesbiss", sagte Fanely.

„Tut mir Leid, Schwesterherz, ich habe keine Lust darauf, dich vom Schrank herunterzuholen. Aber du solltest zu Dad gehen, er sitzt in seinem Büro und ich glaube, dass er in einer Schublade Schokofrösche hat."

Fanely sprang von den Knien ihrer Mutter herunter und lief in den Gang hinaus.

„In diesem Haus wird nicht gelaufen!"

Selene seufzte verärgert und drehte sich zu ihrem Sohn um.

„Setze dich bitte, Mark", sagte sie. „Du bist direkt betroffen."

Mark sah Ron und Harry verständnislos an. Er setzte sich an ihrer Seite und bereitete sich vor, seiner Mutter aufmerksam zuzuhören.

„Ich muss euch eine schlechte Nachricht geben und ich glaube, dass auch ihr diesen Beschluss nicht verstehen werdet, den der Schulrat von Hogwarts getroffen hat. Ich war dagegen, aber ich bin nicht die Einzige, die mitentscheiden darf... und tja... er hat eine Menge Leute angezeigt, also kann man schon denken, dass er sich geändert hat... und McGonagall ist sicher, dass er ehrlich ist, also ist es schon ein gutes Zeichen."

„Mum, sag schon, was du uns sagen willst!", seufzte Mark.

„Ja", sagte sie, holte tief Luft und verzog das Gesicht. „Draco Malfoy kehrt nach Hogwarts zurück."

„WAS?", riefen alle drei Jungen gleichzeitig.

„Aber dieser Verräter ist geflohen", sagte Harry. „Wo ist er? Und wo steckt sein Vater? Und warum kehrt er zurück?"

„Ruhe... Ruhe...", sagte Tante Selene. „Auch mir wäre es lieber gewesen, wenn er Crabbe und Goyle Jr. in ihrer Anstalt für straffällige junge Zauberer begleiten würde. Draco Malfoy hat jedoch mehrere Monate lang das Zaubereiministerium informiert, ohne dass irgendjemand davon Bescheid wusste. Er hat vor einer Menge Angriffe gewarnt, zu denen er genaue Informationen hatte. Anscheinend ist er mehrere Monate lang auf der Flucht gewesen, um seinen Vater aufzufinden, hat ihn jedoch nicht gefunden."

„Das sagt er!", rief Ron aus.

„Ja, auch mir ist es seltsam vorgekommen, Ron", sagte Tante Selene. „Professor McGonagall hat ihn sich aber Prüfungen unterziehen lassen, um zu wissen, ob er log, und anscheinend lügt er nicht. Ich denke, dass wir Professor McGonagall vertrauen können, oder?"

Harry antwortete nicht, war aber gar nicht froh. Er war sicher gewesen, dass er Malfoy nie wiedersehen würde, außer in einer Strafvollzugsanstalt für junge Zauberer, und jetzt würde er ihn in Hogwarts wiedersehen.

„Er scheint seinen Handel zutiefst zu bedauern. Er wollte nur seinen Vater retten, was gut verständlich ist. Und jetzt weiß er, dass er im Lager von Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem nicht erwünscht wird, und ihr könnt sicher sein, dass er ihnen keineswegs helfen wird."

„Und sein Vater?", fragte Harry. „Er wird seinem Vater folgen, egal, was er tut."

„Wenn ihn Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer findet, wird er ihn töten", sagte Tante Selene. „Wenn es das Ministerium ist, wird er sowieso im Gefängnis sterben. Sein Sohn hat einen sauberen Umhang, Lucius aber nicht."

Harry seufzte. Die bloße Vorstellung, Malfoy in den Gängen von Hogwarts wieder zu treffen, war ihm zuwider.

„Das bringt mich zu einer Frage", fuhr Tante Selene fort und sprach zu ihrem Sohn. „Professor Dumbledore gewährt dir eine Gunst, Mark. Er weiß, dass das letzte Jahr für dich als Slytherin schwierig gewesen ist und dass du es für die anderen getan hast und nicht für dich selbst. Ausnahmsweise wirst du dieses Jahr die Prüfung des Sprechenden Huts wieder machen dürfen. Es ist ein großer Beweis von Anerkennung und du bist der Einzige in der Geschichte von Hogwarts, der es tun durfte. Was hältst du davon?"

„Aber... Aber...", stotterte Mark. „Wenn Malfoy was im Schilde führt... könnte ich... könnte ich..."

„Mark!", rief Tante Selene aus. „Möchtest du bitte endlich aufhören, den Superhelden zu spielen? Es wird Zeit, dass du an die Schule denkst. Du hast hervorragende Fähigkeiten und doch hast du nur mittelmäßige Noten."

„Aber... eigentlich... ist es nicht das... Ich will bei den Slytherins bleiben!", rief er aus.

„Was?", rief Harry aus.

„Ihr habt echt zu viele Vorurteile", sagte Mark. „Wisst ihr, am Ende des letzten Schuljahres sind viele Slytherins zu mir gekommen, um mir zu sagen, dass sie mich für das bewunderten, was ich getan hatte. Sie sind nicht alle böse und grausam. Eigentlich gab es am Ende des Jahres wahrlich zwei Lager in unserem Haus: Eines war für Voldemort, aber blieb eher diskret, und das andere ganz gegen ihn... Und ich habe den Ruf vieler Slytherins wieder verbessert. Ich fühle mich wohl bei ihnen und habe keine Lust, sie im Stich zu lassen, auch wenn in diesem Haus nicht jeder perfekt ist... Aber ich glaube, es ist in allen Häusern gleich... Keiner ist perfekt! Ich will bei ihnen bleiben."

Tante Selene sah ihren Sohn argwöhnisch an.

„Du versprichst mir, dass du nicht wegen Malfoys Rückkehr in Slytherin bleibst."

„Ehrenwort!", rief Mark aus.

„Du wirst es nicht bereuen, nicht in Ravenclaw oder in Gryffindor wie Harry zu sein."

„Niemals."

„Du wirst besser arbeiten."

„Ich werde es versuchen."

„Du führst nichts im Schilde."

Mark verzog das Gesicht.

„Mark...", sagte Tante Selene. „Heck nichts aus."

„Gut... ich werde nicht den Superhelden spielen... reicht es?"

„Mark!"

„Oh Mum! Vertraue mir bitte", sagte Mark. „Ich bitte dich um diese Gunst. Ich bin ein Star für sie. Ich bin derjenige, der ein anderes Bild vom Haus gegeben hat. Es kann nur gut für die Allianz der Häuser sein, wenn ein Slytherin wie ich sich mit den Gryffindors, den Ravenclaws und den Hufflepuffs gut versteht... Das ist eine Öffnung für einen Brüderschaftsgeist in Hogwarts. Wenn ich den ersten Schritt mache, werden die anderen mir folgen. Ich bin ziemlich einflussreich geworden."

Ron brach plötzlich in lautes Gelächter aus.

„Warum lachst du?", fragte Harry.

Ron hörte einen Augenblick lang auf zu lachen und richtete sich auf.

„Ich bin ein Star! Ich bin ziemlich einflussreich geworden", ahmte er Mark nach. „Er klingt wie Percy."

Auch Harry lachte auf.

„Alles klar, verspottet mich...", sagte Mark offenbar gekränkt. „Wenn ich einem deiner Brüder ähnlich bin, Ron, dann bestimmt nicht Percy. Na, Mum, darf ich in Slytherin bleiben?"

„Einverstanden", sagte Tante Selene. „Ich habe nichts dagegen, wenn es nicht dafür ist, um Malfoy auszuspionieren. Los mit euch! Ihr solltet euch vor dem Abendessen die Hände waschen. Es ist in zehn Minuten fertig. Mark, wenn du bitte Ron und Harry ihre Schulsachen für dieses Jahr geben möchtest."

„Das mache ich, Mum."

Mark, Ron und Harry standen auf und gingen zur Treppe, während Tante Selene in die Küche zurückkehrte.

„Mark", fragte Harry, „bist du sicher, dass du nur aus den Gründen, die du genannt hast, in Slytherin bleibst?"

Mark stieg die Stufen langsam hinauf und lächelte kurz.

„Nicht genau", antwortete er.

„Mark."

„Es ist nicht das, was du denkst, Cousin", sagte Mark. „Dieses Jahr werde ich mich ein bisschen amüsieren. Ich werde mich entspannen. Es wird genial sein."

Mark drehte sich plötzlich zu Ron um.

„Du hast die Tradition nicht fortführen wollen, also werde ich es tun."

„Oh, sag mir bitte nicht, dass..."

„Ich werde Fred und George Weasleys Ruf gewachsen sein", fügte Mark mit einem schelmischen Blick hinzu. „Malfoy sollte sich lieber gut benehmen, denn dieses Jahr bin ich es, der ihm schwer zu schaffen machen wird."

„Mark, ich bin Vertrauensschüler und..."

Doch Mark hatte schon sein Schlafzimmer betreten und die Tür hinter sich geschlossen.

„Ich ahne, dass er auch uns zu schaffen machen wird", seufzte Ron, während er die Tür von Harrys Zimmer aufmachte.

Sofort flog eine kleine goldbraune Eule heraus und landete auf Harrys Schulter.

„Hermine", sagte Harry, ohne sich seines Schnitzers bewusst zu sein.

„Ja, anscheinend hast du Nachrichten von ihr bekommen", sagte Ron tonlos. „Da ist ein Brief auf deinem Bett."

Harry ging auf sein Bett zu und holte den Umschlag, auf dem _Für Harry und Ron_ stand. Er schaute dabei die kleine Eule auf seiner Schulter an, doch sie starrte Ron an, der sich auf sein Bett fallen ließ und zur Decke hinauf schaute.

„Der Brief ist für uns beide", sagte Harry, bevor er ihn vorlas.

 _Liebe Harry und Ron,_

 _ich hoffe, dass es Euch gut geht. Ich habe schon lange keine Nachrichten bekommen und ich wunderte mich, ob Eure Prüfung gut gelaufen ist._

 _Ich habe bei den Longbottoms gelernt und konnte daher diese Woche meine Muggelprüfungen schreiben. Neville hat mir beim Lernen viel geholfen. Die Muggel brauchen aber mehr Zeit zum Korrigieren, also werde ich erst später Bescheid wissen._

 _Ich habe meinen Brief aus Hogwarts bekommen und dieses Jahr werde ich Schulsprecherin sein. Es ist eine große Verantwortung. Luna hat mir gesagt, dass der Schulsprecher in Ravenclaw ist._

 _Es ist schade, es wäre mir lieber gewesen, wenn du ernannt worden wärst, Ron. In den letzten Jahren hast du viel gearbeitet. Du hattest es reichlich verdient. Ich hätte trotzdem so gerne mit dir weiter gearbeitet. Ich werde nicht sauer auf dich sein, wenn du nicht länger mit mir sprechen willst. Ich vermisse deine Freundschaft sehr._

 _Ich denke oft an euch. Ich freue mich darauf, euch Montag wiederzusehen._

 _Bis bald_

 _Hermine_

Harry faltete den Brief.

„Schulsprecherin", sagte er und lächelte der Eule zu. „Es überrascht mich nicht."

Die Eule ließ einen leisen Schrei vernehmen. Harry schaute zu Ron, der sich nicht bewegt hatte.

„Ich werde Hermine antworten", sagte Harry langsam. „Willst du ihr etwas schreiben."

Ron schnaubte laut.

„Sag ihr bloß Hallo von mir."

Die Eule hickste.

Harry ging zu seinem Schreibtisch, Hermine auf seiner Schulter, und öffnete eine Schublade, um ein Pergament zu holen. Dann tat er, als würde er langsam schreiben.

„Hermine, ich muss dir etwas zeigen", flüsterte er ihr zu.

Er beugte sich zu seinen Schulsachen und zum großen Kessel, in dem das Buch der Hoffnung lag. Er nahm es und legte es auf den Tisch.

„Ich habe es an meinem Geburtstag bekommen."

Harry setzte Hermine auf den Schreibtisch neben dem großen Buch und öffnete es auf den ersten Seiten. Hermine hüpfte auf das Buch, beugte sich dazu, und sah dann Harry mit großen Eulenaugen an.

„Also habe ich angefangen, es zu lesen, aber..."

„Harry, du sprichst mit dir selbst", sagte Ron und stand von seinem Bett auf. „Das ist was Neues."

„Ich dachte bloß laut", sagte Harry und legte die Arme auf das Buch, damit Ron nichts sehen konnte.

„Schreibe deinen Brief fertig, ich werde deiner Tante helfen, den Tisch zu decken", sagte Ron und ging zur Tür. „Ich rufe dich herunter, wenn es fertig ist."

Harry nickte und Ron schloss die Tür hinter sich. Sofort ergriff der Gryffindor seinen Zauberstab und verschloss sie magisch. Hermine verwandelte sich dann zurück.

„Was ist das für ein Buch?", fragte Hermine, während sie es eilig durchblätterte.

„Ich weiß nicht, wer es mir geschenkt hat", antwortete Harry. „Ich habe es nach der Feier unter meinem Kopfkissen gefunden. Es gab keine Karte. Und ich verstehe kein Wort von dem, was geschrieben wird, es ist so schwierig."

„Du kannst es lesen, Harry?", fragte Hermine.

„Das sind schwierige und bildhafte Worte... Ich habe viele Schwierigkeiten."

„Aber... Harry... Ich sehe nichts."

„Wie bitte?", sagte Harry.

„All diese Seiten sind leer. Nichts ist geschrieben. Außer auf dem Deckel."

„Du siehst nichts?"

„Gar nichts", bestätigte Hermine. „Du sollst der Einzige sein, der es lesen kann. Das muss von einem Zauber verursacht worden sein. Hast du etwas erfahren?"

„Eigentlich nicht wirklich", sagte Harry. „Ich habe keine Zeit gehabt es zu lesen und ich hoffte, du könntest es an meiner Stelle machen, denn ich gestehe, dass es mir schwer fällt, mich darauf zu konzentrieren. Aber ich habe etwas Anderes erfahren. Ich weiß, wer der Geist ist."

„Harry!", rief Ron von den unteren Stufen der Treppe her.

„Ich komme", sagte Harry.

„Und wer ist es?", fragte Hermine leise.

„Ein gewisser Cirkus. Er wird dieses Jahr mein Tutor sein. Er wird in Hogwarts sein."

„Es ist ein Auror."

„Anscheinend", sagte Harry. „Aber unsere Tutoren sind maskiert und ihre Stimmen verzerrt. Darüber hinaus ist er dazu fähig, in meinen Gedanken zu lesen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich ihn kenne."

„Sie würden ihn nicht maskieren, wenn es nicht der Fall wäre", bemerkte Hermine.

„Ich glaube, dieser Cirkus ist Snape. Er war ein Legilimentor."

„Aber er hat den Geist verloren!", rief Hermine aus. „Er ist bestimmt in St-Mungo."

„Wir wissen nichts davon, ich habe ihn dort ja nicht besucht! Er hat gesagt, dass er mir sehr nah war, als der Spiegel zerbrochen ist."

„Aber keiner würde ihn sich dir nähern lassen, wenn es der Fall wäre", bemerkte Hermine. „Er ist es nicht."

„Harry", rief Ron wieder aus. „Wir warten alle auf dich."

„Ja, ich komme."

Harry seufzte und sah Hermine an.

„Sie sind ja blöd genug, dass sie Malfoy nach Hogwarts zurückkehren lassen, also warum nicht Snape."

„Malfoy!", sagte Hermine schockiert. „Du meinst, dieses stinkende Ungeziefer?"

„Meine Tante hat mir eben Bescheid gesagt", sagte Harry. „Anscheinend hätte er dem Ministerium geholfen..."

„HARRY!"

„Geh hin", sagte Hermine. „Du wirst es mir später erzählen. Bis Montag."

Harry wollte gerade seine Tür aufmachen, als Hermine seinen Arm ergriff.

„Und Ron. Wie geht es ihm?"

„Er versteht es nicht und ich auch nicht", sagte Harry. „Es geht mich nichts an, aber ich ertrage es nicht, ihn sich den ganzen Tag lang dem Kummer hingeben zu sehen. Du musst mit ihm reden."

Harry ging durch die Tür, ohne ein Wort hinzuzufügen, und ließ Hermine alleine zurück.

OoOoOoO

„Harry, du hast Hedwig vergessen", sagte Tante Selene, während sie dem Kofferträger die Koffer gab.

„Sie ist im Abteil für die Tiere."

An jenem ersten September war der Bahnsteig vom Gleis neundreiviertel wie jedes Jahr voll von Schülern. Für Harry war es sein siebtes und auch letztes Jahr. Es machte ihn ein bisschen nostalgisch, diesen Bahnsteig wieder zu sehen. Er sah wieder, wie er mit elf Jahren da in einer neuen Welt stand, die er kaum entdeckt hatte. Er wunderte sich, was geschehen wäre, wenn ihn Hagrid nie mit seinem rosa Regenschirm bewaffnet abgeholt hätte.

„Harry, hör auf zu träumen, der Zug fährt in zehn Minuten", sagte Ginny, indem sie ihn im Rücken schob.

„Nostalgisch?", fragte Luna und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

Sie war gerade wie ein Engel hinter ihm erschienen.

„Ein bisschen", sagte er und nahm ihre Hand. „Es ist mein letztes Jahr hier."

„Hermine! Da sind sie!", rief Neville atemlos aus. „Hallo ihr alle."

Hermine kam an, ihr neues Schulsprecherinnenabzeichen glänzend auf die Brust gepinnt. Ihr Haar war zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden und sie schien richtig viel um die Ohren zu haben.

„Hallo", sagte sie. „Ich wollte bloß Hallo sagen, ich muss ein paar Vertrauensschüler finden, damit sie mir helfen."

„Da bin ich", sagte Ron und kam mit einem schweren Koffer an. „Was ist los?"

Hermine sah Ron plötzlich an, als wäre sie von dieser freundlichen und natürlichen Reaktion überrascht.

„Die Erstklässler verladen ihre Koffer in ihrem Abteil, statt sie den Kofferträgern zu geben", antwortete sie mechanisch.

Ron seufzte.

„Na super", sagte er. „Gehen wir hin, bevor der Zug abfährt. Wir werden auf weitere Vertrauensschüler treffen, die uns helfen werden."

„Apropos weitere Vertrauensschüler", sagte Mark, „da steht unser geliebtester."

Draco Malfoy war auf dem Bahnsteig erschienen, von seiner Mutter begleitet. Die Leute entfernten sich aus seinem Weg, als wäre er an Pest erkrankt. Geflüster erhoben sich unter den Schülern, die ihn aus den Augenwinkeln anschauten.

Physisch war Draco Malfoy außer einer schlecht behandelten Narbe auf der linken Wange derselbe. Doch seine bloße Art zu gehen zeigte, dass ihn ein wichtiges Ereignis zutiefst erschüttert hatte. Sein Ausdruck war nicht mehr hochnäsig und sein Schritt nicht mehr selbstsicheren. Jetzt ging er langsam, senkte den Blick und gab seinen Koffer dem Kofferträger, ohne ihn wirklich anzusehen. Er stieg in den Zug, ohne auch nur einmal seine Mutter anzusehen oder sich von ihr zu verabschieden.

„Welch eine bewegende Familienszene", sagte Mark. „Und welch ein begeisterter Empfang. Ein wunderbarer Vertrauensschüler, der unser Haus so gut darstellt."

„Er hat nur das, was er verdient", sagte Ron.

Narzissa Malfoy ging so schnell weg wie sie gekommen war.

„Es wird das schlimmste Jahr seines Lebens sein", sagte Luna. „Ich frage mich, ob er den Mut haben wird, es zu Ende zu machen. Er wird für das büßen, was er getan hat."

Harry seufzte. Der Fall der Malfoys stand vor seinen Augen. Vom Ruhm zur Scham heruntergefallen, Harry hatte seinen schlimmsten Feind nicht wieder erkannt. Ohne Stolz war Draco Malfoy nur noch der Schatten von seinem ehemaligen Selbst.


	75. Tolles Jahr im Voraus

Hallo an alle! Und hier kommt das nächste Kapitel von Gabrielle Lavandes Geschichte **Harry Potter et la Clé de l'autre monde**. Viel Spaß beim Lesen. Verliebtindich und ich teilen uns die Arbeit sehr gut: Ich mache die Fehler, sie korrigiert sie. Dafür verdient sie euren und – natürlich – meinen Dank.

 **Disclaimer:** Wie immer, nichts gehört zu mir, beinahe alles gehört zu JK Rowling und der Warner Bros und weder ich noch Gabrielle verdienen Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

 **Harry Potter und der Schlüssel zur anderen Welt**

Kapitel 13: Tolles Jahr im Voraus:

„Der Zug fährt in fünf Minuten ab!"

„Lass uns schnell den Erstklässlern helfen", sagte Ron. „Komm, Hermine!"

Immer noch von dieser Reaktion überrascht stakste ihm Hermine wie ein Roboter nach.

„Geht rein", sagte Mrs Weasley und schob Ginny zu den Stufen zum Zug hinauf. „Ich hoffe, ihr habt nichts vergessen."

„Mrs Weasley, darf ich Ihnen eine Frage stellen?"

„Natürlich, Mark", antwortete Mrs Weasley ein bisschen erstaunt. „Was ist los?"

„Nun, Fred und George haben mir gesagt, dass sie vergessen haben, Ihnen ein Klo von Hogwarts zu schicken. Ich wollte wissen, ob Ihnen ein Klo vom Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler oder ein normales Klo lieber wääääärööööööö Auauauauaua!"

Tante Selene zog ihrem Sohn die Ohren lang.

„Steige in diesen Zug ein", sagte sie mit ernstem Ausdruck.

„Es ist nicht schlimm, ich werde Fred und George fragen... Ich werde schon ein Mittel finden, um aus Hogwarts hinauszugehen und ihr neues Geschäft zu sehööööööööööööööööööön."

„Mark, ich wäre sehr erfreut, dich nach Durmstrang zu schicken", sagte Tante Selene und schob ihren Sohn in den Zug. „Ich kann dich während des Jahres verlegen."

„Ich spüre, dass deine Tante dieses Jahr viel mit Mark um die Ohren haben wird", fügte Mrs Weasley hinzu. „Wenn ich Fred und George finde, da wird es Krach geben. Ich wollte eben jenes Geschäft in Hogsmeade besichtigen. Kommt schon! Steigt ein! Der Zug wird abfahren."

Harry half Luna hoch und stieg selbst ein. Mit Ginny, Mark und Neville durchsuchten sie den Wagen nach einem freien Abteil.

„Da", sagte Ginny. „Es ist keiner drin."

„Ich lasse euch alleine", sagte Mark.

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte Luna argwöhnisch.

Mark seufzte.

„Bitte, meine Mutter wird das ganze Jahr da sein. Fange bloß nicht an."

„Mark", sprach Harry laut. „Sprich nicht so."

„Ich will bloß zu Liliana", antwortete Mark. „Ich habe sie schon lange nicht gesehen. Bis später."

Und Mark ging ruhig weiter.

„Tolles Jahr im voraus!", sagte Ginny.

„Willst du nicht zu Dean?", fragte Luna und setzte sich neben Harry. „Ich habe ihn nicht gesehen, wo ist er?"

„Mit Susan Bones", antworteten Neville und Ginny gleichzeitig mit trübem Ton.

„Ach", sagte Luna. „Ach..."

„Sie verbrachten ihre Ferien in Nachbarstädten..."

„In Irland", sagte Neville schließlich.

Luna drehte sich mit einem verlegenen Blick zu Harry um.

„Schlimme Zeit für Paare", flüsterte sie ihm zu. „Verheimlichst du mir nichts? Keine Cho Chang in deinem Koffer?"

Harry sah Luna aus den Augenwinkeln an.

„Wie lange werde ich noch büßen müssen?", fragte er und bewegte dabei kaum die Lippen.

Doch ein Schrei erklang im Wagen, so schrill dass alle aus dem Abteil hinausliefen. Pansy Parkinson schrie und hüpfte auf der Stelle und schüttelte dabei ihre Bluse, die sich seltsam bewegte.

„EIN DOXY! EIN DOXY!"

„Bewege dich nicht, Pansy", sagte eine Slytherin und zielte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf sie.

„BIST DU VERRÜCKT, DU WILLST MICH TÖTEN? AAAARGHHHHHHHHHH!"

„Verliere bloß nicht die Nerven", sagte Mark und ging aus dem Abteil. „Wenn du dich weiter so bewegst, wird er dich bestimmt beißen und wutsch! In weniger als fünf Sekunden bist du tot."

Pansy Parkinson hörte plötzlich auf, sich zu bewegen, verzog das Gesicht und fing an, leise zu weinen. Ihre Freundinnen sammelten sich um sie herum, als Aldysse Irre, Ron und Hermine ankamen, wahrscheinlich von den Schreien gewarnt.

„Was ist los?", fragte Letztere.

Professor Irre näherte sich langsam Pansy, die sie mit tränenfeuchten Augen ansah.

„Do... Doxy", sagte sie und verzog das Gesicht, während sie auf ihren Rücken zeigte.

Im gleichen Augenblick fiel eine kleine blaue Masse von der Bluse herunter. Harry beugte sich vor und erblickte eine Art Weichtier, das eine schleimige blaue Spur hinterließ. Es sah aus wie eine...

„Miss Parkinson, Sie sind Siebtklässlerin und kennen nicht einmal den Unterschied zwischen einer Nacktschnecke und einem Doxy."

„Aber... aber...", stotterte sie.

Pansy drehte sich zu Mark um und warf ihm einen drohenden Blick zu.

„Du bist es, Abschaum... _Du_ hast mir gesagt, es wäre ein Doxy."

„Stimmt das, Mr Evans?", fragte Professor Irre und drehte sich plötzlich zu Mark um.

„Ja", antwortete Mark mit zarter Stimme. „Aber mit dieser Farbe habe ich echt geglaubt, es wäre ein Doxy gewesen. Ich würde keinem von meinem Haus etwas antun, Professor. Noch weniger Pansy."

„Sind Sie sicher?", fragte die Lehrerin und beugte sich argwöhnisch zu Mark herunter.

„Professor, ich möchte nicht das Risiko eingehen, mein Haus Punkte verlieren zu lassen", fuhr Mark mit unschuldigem Blick fort. „Es macht mich traurig, dass sie dies von mir denkt. Aber ich bewundere ihren Mut, dass sie trotz des Risikos, Punkte zu verlieren, jemand aus ihrem Haus anzeigt. Ich finde es echt gerecht und mutig von ihr. Übrigens Pansy, es tut mir Leid, dass ich mich so geirrt habe, aber ich muss gestehen, dass ein armer Zweitklässler wie ich in diesem Gebiet nur wenige Kenntnisse hat. Ich habe bloß Angst davor gehabt, dass dir etwas Schlimmes zustoßen könnte. Ich nehme es an, wenn Sie mich dafür bestrafen, Professor... Meine altersbedingten schwachen Kenntnisse sind an dieser Tragödie schuld."

Harry konnte sich sein leises Lachen nicht verkneifen und musste sich auf die Zunge beißen, um nicht laut aufzulachen. Er bemerkte, dass Luna die Lippen zusammenkniff und dass ihre Augen glänzten, während sich Ron auf die Faust biss. Hermine allein sah ernst und sogar streng aus.

„Wer hat also dieses eklige Ding blau gemalt?", fragte die Lehrerin.

Keiner wagte es zu antworten. Pansys finsterer Blick richtete sich auf Mark, der mit den Schultern zuckte. In ihren Augen konnte man sehen, dass sie sich seiner Schuld sicher war. Doch sie konnte nichts sagen, aus Furcht, ihr Haus Punkte verlieren zu lassen.

„Miss Parkinson, ziehen Sie sich bitte um, Ihre Bluse ist mit blauen Flecken beschmutzt. Mr Evans, bitte entsorgen Sie dieses Ding. Und jeder soll bitte gleich von diesem Gang verschwinden."

Aldysse Irre ging mit eiligen Schritten dorthin zurück, wo sie herkam, und stieß dabei ein paar Leute an... darunter Draco Malfoy, der hinten im Gang erschien. Langsam leerte sich der Gang und Geflüster wurden hörbar. Malfoy ging mit langsamen Schritten den Gang entlang und senkte dabei den Blick. Er sah nicht einmal zu Harry hoch und ging wortlos weiter. Pansy hielt an der Tür zu ihrem Abteil an. Malfoy verlangsamte seinen Schritt noch, während Mark die Nacktschnecke vom Boden holte. Der Junge richtete sich auf, als Malfoy vor ihm stand, und versperrte ihm den Weg.

„Oh", rief Mark spöttisch aus. „Ein Weichtierfreund für diese liebe blaue Nacktschnecke."

Malfoy seufzte und blickte seitlich zu Pansy, die sich plötzlich in ihr Abteil stürzte und die Tür zuknallte.

„Hau ab", sagte Malfoy verärgert. „Ich habe keine Lust mit einer Niete wie einem Zweitklässler zu reden."

„Verzeihen Sie mir, verehrter Vertrauensschüler", sagte Mark. „Das stimmt, dass Sie in Ihrer Umgebung viele Freunde haben, die mit Ihnen reden möchten. Aber in diesem genauen Augenblick bemerke ich nur eine riesige Leere um Sie herum. Genieße es, ich werde dieses Jahr vielleicht die einzige Person sein, die es annehmen wird, dich anzusprechen. Betrachte es als eine Ehre, die es schade wäre abzulehnen."

Malfoy schnaubte und versuchte vergeblich weiter zu gehen. Mark versperrte ihm schon wieder den Weg.

„Mark", sagte er. „Geh woanders hin."

„Gute Idee!", rief Mark spöttisch aus. „Ja, hervorragende Idee! Sag mir, wo soll ich hingehen, um einen großen Blonden zu finden, der aus Askaban ausgebrochen ist und einen verräterischen Abschaum gezeugt hat?"

„Genug, Mark", sagte Hermine deutlich. „Geh zurück ins Abteil."

Mark schaute Hermine überrascht an, doch Malfoy blickte noch verärgerter zum Mädchen.

„Ich brauche dich nicht, Granger."

Malfoy drehte sich zu Mark um und schaute ihm direkt in die Augen.

„Dass du mich hasst, kann ich fassen. Schlimmer noch, dein Gefühl beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit. Dass du versuchst, mich zu ärgern, du sollst wissen, dass mich deine bloße Anwesenheit anwidert und ärgert. Aber wage es nie wieder, mir mit meinem Vater zuzusetzen, du Taugenichts."

Malfoy stieß Mark an und ging weiter, ehe er stehen blieb und hinzufügte:

„Suche nie wieder Streit mit Pansy. Sie wusste nichts und ist mir bloß blind gefolgt. Das weißt du genauso gut wie ich."

„Hör auf, Malfoy", antwortete Mark. „Deine kleine Nummer des Ritters, der seine Schöne verteidigt, ist nicht glaubwürdig. Du hast ihr von Anfang an die Wahrheit verheimlicht. Wenn du nur ein wenig Zuneigung zu ihr empfinden würdest, hättest du sie nicht all das erleben lassen und ihr dabei die Wahrheit verheimlicht. Der Unterschied zwischen dir und Pansy ist, dass Pansy Respekt verdient. Du nicht."

Malfoy drehte sich nicht einmal um und ging weiter.

Die Tür von Pansys Abteil öffnete sich, was Marks Blick anzog und den Jungen lächeln ließ.

„Du hast gehört?", fragte Mark.

Pansys Gesicht erschien an der Tür.

„Nacktschnecke mit Vanillegeschmack und Lebensmittelfarbe", fuhr Mark fort und reichte ihr dabei die Nacktschnecke, die sich wand. „Tut mir Leid, ich zielte auf diese verfluchte Millicent, die gerade dabei war, ihr Gift auszuspucken. Sie ist weggelaufen, sobald sie das Wort _Doxy_ gehört hat. Man sieht, wo die wahren Freunde sind, wenn man in Gefahr ist. Bist du nicht sauer auf mich?"

Pansy Parkinson schüttelte den Kopf. Doch dann merkte sie, dass Harry und die anderen sie anschauten und sie ging wieder rein und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

„Tja...", seufzte Mark. „Es ist noch nicht geschafft. Anscheinend kann nichts den Stolz eines Slytherins besiegen. Und mit all dem habe ich Liliana nicht mal gesehen."

Mark drehte sich um, um weiter zu gehen.

„Mark", rief Hermine. „Kannst du bitte einen Augenblick lang ins Abteil kommen? Ich muss euch etwas sagen. Ich werde nicht lange brauchen."

Widerwillig ging Mark zurück in das Abteil. Alle außer Hermine setzten sich dicht beieinander und die Schulsprecherin betrachtete ihre Mitschüler, nachdem sie die Tür zugemacht hatte.

„Ich darf euch eigentlich nicht viel sagen. Die Lehrer haben mir verboten, darüber zu reden, und sie haben nicht viele Details gegeben. Aber provoziert Malfoy nicht zu sehr, und vor allem sollt ihr ihn nicht zu einem Duell herausfordern."

„Das solltest du _ihm_ sagen", sagte Harry. „Wer hat mich schon all diese Jahre ständig provoziert?"

„Nicht das meinte ich", fuhr Hermine fort und zog einen Zauberstab aus ihrer Tasche heraus. „Aber eine entwaffnete Person darf man nicht schlagen."

„Das ist Malfoys Zauberstab?", fragte Luna.

Hermine nickte und setzte sich neben Neville. Harry schaute den Zauberstab in den Händen seiner Freundin an, als wäre es ein Unheil bringender Gegenstand. Das Holz dieses Zauberstabs war so dunkelbraun, dass es schwarz wirkte... so schwarz wie Malfoys Seele.

„Er wurde beschlagnahmt", fuhr Hermine fort. „Offensichtlich ist das Vertrauen des Ministeriums zu Malfoy schon begrenzt. Ich gebe ihm seinen Zauberstab für den Unterricht, wenn er ihn braucht, und ich nehme ihn am Ende des Tages zurück. Es ist Professor Irre, die mich darum gebeten hat, seinen Zauberstab zu behalten. Und so wie ich es verstanden habe, wurde ich eben deswegen dazu ernannt, weil er mich besonders verabscheut."

„Das ist deutlich", sagte Ginny schließlich. „Das wird ein wunderschönes Jahr sein..."

„Es freut mich auch nicht wirklich", seufzte Hermine. „Es ist eine weitere Arbeit."

„Es wird bestimmt noch schlimmer sein als diese ganzen Muggeldings, die du im Sommer lernen musstest", sagte Neville.

„Es gibt bloß viel zu lernen", sagte Hermine und lächelte ihm zu. „Dafür hast du mir geholfen. Jetzt ist es so, als müsste ich mich um ein Säugling kümmern."

Harry sah einen Augenblick lang vor seinem inneren Auge das lustige Bild von Malfoy mit einem Schnuller und einer Rassel. Die gute Nachricht war, dass Malfoy ohne Zauberstab nicht viel tun konnte. Das Beste zu tun war nicht, ihn zu provozieren, obwohl er entwaffnet war, sondern ihn vollständig zu ignorieren. So wäre es für jeden besser.

„Na, Neville, was hast du in den Ferien gemacht?", fragte Ron plötzlich.

Neville sah Ron etwas überrascht an und stotterte:

„Hermine hat mir Muggelbücher zu Kräuterkunde gegeben... Ich habe ein bisschen gelesen, ein paar Pflanzen gepflegt. Ich habe nichts Fesselndes getan."

„Ah", seufzte Ron. „Es ist gut. Du hast dich nicht zu sehr gelangweilt."

Harry sah Ron aus den Augenwinkeln an... Ron verhielt sich sehr seltsam heute.

„Nein...", antwortete Neville. „Wenn ich nichts zu tun hatte, habe ich ein wenig für Hermine recherchiert..."

Das Gespräch ging einen Weg, der anfing Harry zu missfallen. Der Junge spürte in Rons Stimme einen Anflug von Vorwürfen. Er änderte daher das Thema.

„Übrigens, wann bekommst du deine Ergebnisse, Hermine?"

„Im Laufe des Monats", antwortete sie. „Aber schließlich würde ich viel lieber eine Karriere in der Zaubererwelt machen, auch wenn ich nicht genau weiß, was."

„Warum hast du also all das getan?", fragte Ginny.

„Einfach zum Spaß."

Das Gespräch im Zug war angenehm und belebt und Ron lächelte, auch wenn er in eine Stummheit vertieft war, die Harry besorgte.

OoOoOoO

„Erstklässler, hierher!", rief Hagrid auf dem Bahnsteig von Hogsmeade aus.

„Hallo Hagrid", sagte Harry.

„Ach, hallo ihr alle", sagte Hagrid mit seiner tiefen Stimme. „Schön, dass ihr da seid! Harry, du musst dich beeilen. Professor Dumbledore will eiligst mit dir sprechen."

„Warum, was ist los?"

„Er hat gesagt, es würde um eine Überraschung unter deinem Kopfkissen gehen... Ich habe ihn vielleicht nicht richtig verstanden."

Harry blickte kurz zu Neville und Hermine, die das Gespräch gehört hatten.

„Was ist los?", fragte Luna. „Du weißt, was es bedeutet?"

„Ist es das Buch, das du zu deinem Geburtstag bekommen hast?", fragte Ron. „Ist es Dumbledore, der es dir geschenkt hat?"

Die Lage fing an misslich zu werden und Harry wusste nicht, was er antworten konnte.

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum er mich zu sich ruft", sagte er schließlich schlicht.

„Eine spezielle Kutsche wartet auf dich hinter dem Bahnhof", sagte Hagrid. „Beeile dich, bevor alle da sind."

Harry ging hinter den Bahnhof und blickte dabei ein letztes Mal zu Hermine und Neville, die immer noch überrascht aussahen. Es war also Dumbledore, der ihm dieses Buch gegeben hatte!

Der Junge stieg allein in die Kutsche. Der Weg erschien ihm als besonders kurz. Er war in träumerische Gedanken vertieft, bis er die Schule erreichte. Er ging langsam die Treppe hinauf, schob die riesige Tür, die noch zu war, auf und betrat das sonst so laute Gebäude, das heute seltsam still war. Harry ging mit eiligen Schritten zur großen mittigen Treppe. Jeder Schritt hallte laut in dieser riesigen Eingangshalle wider. Darüber hinaus schien der Raum für einen Septemberanfang seltsam kühl zu sein.

Plötzlich erklang ein Pfiff und fast sofort überflutete eine ganze Welle von Dementoren die Eingangshalle. Hunderte von ihnen fingen an, um Harry herum unglaublich schnell zu schweben.

Ohne zu überlegen, ergriff Harry seinen Zauberstab in einer schnellen Bewegung.

„Expecto Patronum!"

Ein großer silberner Hirsch stieg von seinem Zauberstab auf und lief im ganzen Raum herum. Die Dementoren machten dann eine seltsame Bewegung, explodierten und ließen nur einen glänzenden Staub zurück, der um Harry herum schwebte, als wäre ein Zauber plötzlich aufgehoben worden. Harry sah sich um. Nichts mehr. Alles war verschwunden und wieder ruhig. Aber wie...

„Siehst du, ich hatte es dir doch gesagt", sagte eine seltsame und verzerrte Stimme hinter Harry.

Harry drehte sich plötzlich um und sah, wie Cirkus' silberne Maske und Professor Irre ruhig auf ihn zugingen.

„Alles klar, alles klar, er kann einen perfekten Patronus heraufbeschwören", sagte Aldysse Irre mit verärgertem Ton. „Ich gestehe, dass es beeindruckend ist."

Professor Irre seufzte verärgert, während sie die Treppe zu Harry hinaufstieg, der immer noch Schwierigkeiten hatte zu fassen, was los war.

„Ich mache das nur ungern", sagte sie.

„Du musst aber gestehen, dass ich Recht hatte und dass es nichts dagegen einzuwenden gibt."

„Ja, gut, alles klar, ich gebe ihm die höchste Note. Ihre zweite praktische Prüfung ist vorbei, Potter."

„Was?", erstaunte sich Harry. „Das war eine Prüfung?"

Cirkus brach in ein düsteres Gelächter aus, während Aldysse Irre schon wieder seufzte.

„Hast du das gehört, Aldysse?", fragte Cirkus zwischen zwei Lachanfällen. „Für ihn ist es so gewöhnlich und einfach, dass ihm die Schwierigkeit der Übung als gleich Null erscheint."

„Alles klar, ich habe verstanden!", murrte Professor Irre. „Ich gebe ihm 100 auf 100 Punkten... Es ist das erste und letzte Mal."

„Aldysse! Du bist eine schlechte Verliererin", sagte Cirkus. „Und darüber hinaus ist es ein doppelter Rekord... schau mal!"

Cirkus streckte den Arm zu Professor Irre aus.

„4,12 Sekunden", fuhr der maskierte Mann fort. „Ich habe gewonnen! Ich will meine Belohnung... Lass uns morgen Abend sagen."

„Einverstanden", murrte Aldysse Irre wieder.

Harry blickte amüsiert zur Szene.

„Sie sind es, die mich hierher haben kommen lassen? Das war eine List?"

„Nein", antwortete die Lehrerin mit ernstem Ausdruck. „Dumbledore wartet auf Sie."

„Es war bloß eine Kleinigkeit, um dich ein wenig zu verspäten, mein lieber Harry", sagte Cirkus, als wollte er den wunden Punkt weiter berühren. „Geh hin! Laufe! Er wartet auf dich."

Cirkus war plötzlich viel sympathischer in Harrys Augen geworden. Er konnte nicht Snape sein, jetzt war es sicher. Er lief schnell die Treppe mit leichterem Herzen weiter hinauf, obwohl ihm das, was ihn erwartete, ein bisschen Sorgen bereitete.

Er erreichte die Statue, die sofort von selbst die Treppe erscheinen ließ. Er stieg langsam zu Dumbledores Büro hinauf, holte oben Luft und klopfte an die Tür.

„Komm herein, Harry."

Harry drehte den Knopf und betrat langsam das Büro des Schulleiters, der gerade an seinem Schreibtisch saß und in Akten vertieft war.

„Guten Abend, Professor."

„Guten Abend, Harry", sagte er, indem er aufstand und auf ihn zuging. „Nun, sag mir, hat Mr Cirkus seine Wette gewonnen?"

Harry nickte und lächelte.

„Professor Irres größter Fehler ist, allem zu misstrauen, seitdem ihre Einfühlung mit einem Zaubertrank begrenzt wurde. Auch wenn es ihre Laune verschlechtert, man muss schon gestehen, dass sie mit all diesen Leuten um sie herum völlig verrückt geworden wäre. Deine Tante ist wirklich begabt in Zaubertränken. Ich hätte sie viel früher einstellen müssen."

Harry nickte wieder, als er sich an die Schweineherde in Transsylvanien und an die Art und Weise erinnerte, wie Professor Irre reagiert hatte.

„Eine letzte Frage, bevor wir zu einem anderen Thema kommen. Wieviel Zeit hast du für deine zweite Prüfung gebraucht?"

Harry sah einen schelmischen Funken in Dumbledores Augen.

„4,12 Sekunden", sagte Harry amüsiert.

„Hervorragend", rief Dumbledore aus und drehte sich zu einem der Gemälde seines Büros um. „Dippet! Gehen Sie bitte zu Professor Flitwick und sagen Sie ihm, dass er mir eine Partie Bowling schuldig ist. Harry hat es in 4,12 Sekunden geschafft."

Professor Dippet lächelte Professor Dumbledore zu und verschwand aus seinem Gemälde. Professor Dumbledore bat Harry sich zu setzen und fügte mit einem träumerischen Ausdruck hinzu:

„Schon lange warteten wir darauf, dass Schüler eine Ausbildung zum Auroren machen. Bei den Lehrern und den Tutoren sorgt es für viel Aufregung. Wir wetten nie Galleonen, sondern eher Zeit. Ich erinnere mich, dass Professor McGonagall eines Tages etwa hundert Aufsätze von Professor Sinistra und Professor Binns korrigieren musste, nachdem deine Mutter deinen Vater vom See zurückholen musste, wo die Meerleute versuchten, ihn an den Riesenkraken zu verfüttern."

Harry freute sich beim Gedanken an die Szene am Seeboden.

„Aber wir sind nicht dafür da, Harry, um darüber zu sprechen", sagte Professor Dumbledore weiter. „Ich wollte bloß wissen, ob du angefangen hast, dein Buch zu lesen?"

„Sie sind es, der es mir geschenkt hat?"

Dumbledore öffnete die unterste Schublade seines Schreibtischs und zog daraus ein ziemlich dickes und schweres Buch, das er Harry zeigte.

 _Der Schlüssel. Band 5._

Harry sah Professor Dumbledore mit aufgerissenem Mund an und wollte ihn gerade um die Erlaubnis bitten, es aufzumachen, als der Schulleiter eingriff:

„Mach es auf."

Harry machte das Werk sanft auf und fing an, die Seiten durchzublättern. Doch es gab nur weiße, von der Zeit abgenutzte Seiten.

„Der Schlüssel ist die einzige Person, die diese Seiten lesen kann", sagte Professor Dumbledore. „Kein Zauber kann die hier geschriebenen Worte erscheinen lassen und glaube mir, ich habe alles versucht. Sowie übrigens alle Schulleiter von Hogwarts seit Generationen. Diese Bücher gehörten zu Godric Gryffindor. Wie hat er sie bekommen? Wir wissen nichts davon. Die Antwort steht laut unserer neuesten Kenntnissen weder im Buch des Todes, noch des Menschen oder des Geistes. Darum warten wir ungeduldig darauf, dass du dein Buch ernsthaft anfängst zu lesen. Er wird dir bestimmt zahlreiche Antworten geben. Darf ich?"

Dumbledore streckte die Hand nach dem Buch aus und räumte es wieder weg.

„Laut dem, was man mir gesagt hat, könnte es sein, dass dieses Buch ziemlich komplex ist und, wie es dieser lieber Cirkus so gut sagt, dass es das beste Schlafmittel ist, das je erfunden wurde."

Harry nickte.

„Ich habe versucht, es zu lesen, aber ich habe den Eindruck, dass jeder Satz einen versteckten Sinn hat", sagte Harry. „Mit jedem Wort könnte man sich Hunderte von Fragen stellen."

„Das hat man mir auch gesagt", fuhr Dumbledore fort. „Daher werde ich dir eine passende Lösung vorschlagen. Ich denke, dass es Zeit wird, dass du auf eigenen Füßen stehst, ohne dass ein Lehrer oder irgendein anderer Erwachsener da ist, um dir zu helfen. Ich habe beschlossen, dass die Schüler, die zum Auroren ausgebildet werden, einen eigenen Praxisraum haben werden, der damals Raum der Wünsche genannt wurde und in den sie und zwei Leute ihrer Wahl während des ganzen Jahres jederzeit kommen dürfen. So wirst du vielleicht deine Zeit damit verbringen, dein Buch mit zwei Personen zu lesen, die dir helfen werden, es zu verstehen. Wie Miss Granger und Mr Longbottom, zum Beispiel. Hier sind ihre Genehmigungen."

Dumbledore gab Harry zwei Pergamentstücke.

„Danke."

„Danke dir, Harry", sagte Dumbledore schließlich. „Ich bin noch nicht fertig. Es ist natürlich klar, dass du zum Team gehörst. Ich rede vom Orden des Phönix."

„Wirklich?", rief Harry mit einem Lächeln aus.

„Natürlich", sagte Dumbledore und lächelte zurück. „Zu einem geheimen Zweig noch dazu, denn die Mitglieder wissen unterschiedlich viel über die verschiedenen Themen... du wirst schnell entdecken, warum. Wenn du also zum Beispiel von einem Ereignis erzählen willst, das du in deinem Buch entdeckt hast, darfst du ausschließlich drei Personen davon erzählen. Professor Irre und Mr Cirkus per Telepathie, wie du es bereits getan hast, oder mir in diesem Büro und ausschließlich in diesem Büro. Die Informationen dürfen so wenig herumlaufen wie möglich. Wenn du zu einem deiner Mitschüler etwas sagen willst, darfst du es darum auch nur im Raum der Wünsche tun. Er wird von einem Zauber überwacht und nur jene, die eine Genehmigung haben, dürfen hinein. Das ist sehr wichtig."

Harry nickte. Endlich betrachtete man ihn nicht mehr wie ein Kind, sondern man achtete ihn und behandelte ihn wie ein Mitglied des Ordens des Phönix.

„Darf ich Sie etwas fragen?"

„Ich höre zu."

„Wissen Sie, wer der Mensch und der Schlüssel sind?"

„Wir haben keine Gewissheit, was den Schlüssel betrifft", seufzte Dumbledore. „Ich hoffe, das Buch der Hoffnung wird uns mehr präzisieren und wird uns ein Mittel geben, wie wir sein tragisches Schicksal vermeiden könnten. Was den Menschen betrifft, ist sie bereits in Hogwarts. Aber leider, Harry, musst du selbst herausfinden, wer sie ist, wenn du willst, dass alles funktioniert. Das steht in den Büchern. Du musst dein eigenes Buch lesen."

„Sie."

„Ja... sie", sagte Dumbledore schließlich. „Der Mensch ist eine Frau. Ich habe sie wieder erkannt. Sie hat ihr Mal und ihr Buch."

In diesem Augenblick klopfte es an die Tür.

„Herein."

Die Tür wurde langsam aufgemacht und Ron erschien mit schlampiger Kleidung.

„Man hat mir gesagt, ich soll zu Ihnen, Professor."

„Natürlich", sagte Dumbledore und stand auf. „Harry, wir werden später darüber reden, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht. Ich muss Mr Weasley sagen, dass er im Raum üben kann. Das Festmahl sollte bald anfangen. Du solltest zu den anderen gehen."

„Ja, Professor."

Harry ging zur Tür und winkte Ron zu, der an der Stirn eine beeindruckende Beule hatte. Während er die Tür zumachte, hörte er noch diese letzten Worte:

„Nun, Mr Weasley? Wieviel Zeit haben Sie für Ihre letzte Prüfung gebraucht?"

„15,32 Sekunden. Ich bin überrascht worden und bin die Treppe runtergefallen."


	76. Probleme häufen sich an

Hallo an alle! Und hier kommt das nächste Kapitel von Gabrielle Lavandes Geschichte **Harry Potter et la Clé de l'autre monde**. Viel Spaß beim Lesen. Seht ihr Fehler in diesem Kapitel? Dann könnt ihr ruhig mir die Schuld geben. Seht ihr keinen Fehler in diesem Kapitel? Dann könnt ihr ruhig Verliebtindich die Schuld geben.

 **Disclaimer:** Wie immer, nichts gehört zu mir, beinahe alles gehört zu JK Rowling und der Warner Bros und weder ich noch Gabrielle verdienen Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

 **Harry Potter und der Schlüssel zur anderen Welt**

Kapitel 14: Probleme häufen sich an:

Harry ging leichten Schrittes zur Großen Halle. Er hielt die Genehmigungen für Hermine und Neville in der Hand, atmete tief ein und aus und jeder Atemzug schien einen süßen Geschmack zu haben. Dass er zum Orden des Phönix gehörte, freute ihn so sehr, dass er sich entschlossener fühlte denn je, seine Verpflichtungen zu erfüllen. Diesmal war es ernsthaft und jene, die ihn bisher wie ein Kind behandelt hatten, erkannten ihn endlich als einen Erwachsenen an, was ihn stolz machte.

Ein entfernt klingendes Stimmengewirr zeigte, dass alle Schüler von Hogwarts auf einmal ankamen. Harry ging die große Treppe langsam herunter, die Hand auf dem Geländer, das wegen des magischen Pulvers glänzte, das vom Zauber der falschen Dementoren hinterlassen worden war. Er nahm eine Handvoll davon und ließ es durch seine Finger herunterfließen, während er sich der Großen Halle näherte und das Stimmengewirr lauter wurde.

Als er die Eingangshalle erreichte, sah er, wie sich eine Gruppe von Schülern an den Türen zur Großen Halle drängelte. Er erblickte Hermine, Neville und Luna, die an die Wand gelehnt waren und anscheinend auf Harry warteten, denn seine feste Freundin ging sofort auf ihn zu.

„Was wollte Dumbledore mit dir?", fragte sie etwas besorgt. „Ron ist kurz nach dir verschwunden und..."

„Er ist bei Dumbledore", antwortete Harry und legte eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. „Es ist nichts, sie wollten uns für eine Aurorenprüfung kommen lassen. Und dann hat uns Dumbledore erzählt, dass der Raum der Wünsche zu unserem privaten Praxisraum werden sollte, in dem uns von zwei Personen unserer Wahl geholfen wird. Ich habe übrigens die Genehmigung für jene, die mir helfen wer... den."

Harry war wie versteinert. Er hatte Hermine bereits ihre Genehmigung gegeben und gab Neville die andere, während Luna die Hand ausstreckte in der Erwartung, dass er ihr eine Genehmigung gab. Stille herrschte und wurde schwer, als Luna wegen Harrys Gesichtsausdruck verstand, dass er sie nicht gewählt hatte. Luna lächelte verlegen.

„Natürlich. Dumbledore hat dich gezwungen, nur Siebtklässler zu wählen, oder?"

Harry verzog das Gesicht.

„Nun... tja... ähm..."

Lunas Gesicht wurde plötzlich hart. Sie zog ihn gewaltsam am Ärmel, um sich von der Gruppe zu entfernen, während Neville und Hermine Harry mitleidend ansahen.

„Ich weiß, dass ich ein Jahr jünger bin als ihr", zischte sie wütend. „Aber Neville! Tja, ich meine... es ist Neville! Warum? Was ist los?"

Harry machte den Mund auf und wieder zu. Luna sah ihn eindringlich an und erwartete eine passende Antwort, doch ihm kam nichts in den Sinn.

„Er... er hat große Fortschritte gemacht", sagte Harry schließlich.

Luna atmete tief ein. Harry hätte schwören können, Rauch aus ihrer Nase kommen zu sehen, so wütend war sie.

„Versuche nicht mal mehr mich anzusprechen!", sagte sie, drehte sich um und raste davon.

„Luna!"

Sie drehte sich wieder um und Harry spürte einen stechenden Schmerz an der Wange. Ohne es mitzubekommen, hatte ihm Luna eine saftige Ohrfeige verpasst und ging mit eiligen Schritten davon. Hermine und Neville stürzten zu ihm.

„Harry, alles in Ordnung?", fragte Hermine.

„Sie hat mich ganz schön hart getroffen", sagte Harry und rieb sich die brennende Wange.

„Du hast uns gewählt, weil..."

„Psst", sagte Harry. „Nicht hier. Wir treffen uns heute Abend nach dem Festessen im Raum der Wünsche."

Hermine und Neville nickten.

„Du solltest vielleicht zu Madam Pomfrey gehen", schlug Neville vor.

„Es ist bloß eine Ohrfeige", murrte Harry. „Lasst uns gehen."

Harry betrat die Große Halle, dicht von Hermine und Neville gefolgt. Sein Blick richtete sich auf den Ravenclaw-Tisch. Luna saß da mit verkniffenem Mund und spielte mit ihrer Gabel. Sie hob nicht einmal den Blick, obwohl Harry sie anstarrte. Er setzte sich genau ihr gegenüber und versuchte, ihren Blick zu treffen.

„Ich werde mit ihr sprechen", flüsterte Hermine Harry zu.

„Es wird nichts ändern. Ich glaube sowieso nicht, ich könnte es schaffen, ihr die Wahrheit bis zum Ende zu verheimlichen. Und Ron..."

„Auf keinen Fall!", rief Hermine leise aus. „Je weniger Bescheid wissen, desto besser ist es."

„Miss Granger, sprechen Sie bitte leiser!", murmelte Cirkus, der seine Hände auf Harrys Schulter gelegt hatte. „Mr Potter, Sie werden morgen die Ergebnisse Ihrer schriftlichen Prüfungen bekommen."

„ _Harry, hörst du mich?_ "

Harry drehte sich zu Cirkus um, der ihn telepathisch angesprochen hatte. Er konzentrierte sich, um auf gleiche Weise zu antworten.

„ _Ja, ich höre Sie._ "

„ _Dumbledore hat dir höchst wichtige Dinge gesagt, du musst ihm unbedingt gehorchen._ "

Cirkus legte dann eine Hand auf Hermines Schulter.

„ _Hermine, hörst du mich?_ "

Hermine richtete sich plötzlich auf der Bank auf und drehte sich zu Cirkus um.

„ _Ja_ ", echote ihre Stimme.

„ _Hermine_ ", fuhr Cirkus fort, „ _Nimm Nevilles Hand. Ich kann ohne physischen Kontakt mit den Nachfahren der vier Zauberer reden, aber für die anderen ist es nicht so einfach._ "

Mit weit offenen Augen ergriff Hermine Nevilles Hand unter dem Tisch, während der Junge Cirkus anstarrte, als wäre er von seiner Maske hypnotisiert. Neville wurde rot im Gesicht und stotterte:

„Was... Was..."

„ _Ruhe, Neville_ ", sagte Cirkus spöttisch. „ _Hermine ist weit davon entfernt, bei dir Annäherungsversuche zu machen, es ist bloß, damit du telepathisch mit mir kommunizieren kannst._ "

Diesmal wurde Hermine rot im Gesicht, während Neville stark hüstelte, als würde er ersticken.

„ _Redet hier nicht. Es ist sehr wichtig, ihr dürft kein Wort mit jemandem sprechen, es sei denn ihr vertraut dieser Person völlig und würdet wetten, dass sie euch nie verraten wird. Und auf keinen Fall dürft ihr außerhalb vom Raum der Wünsche reden. Denn Professor Irre hat euer Gespräch empfunden, auch wenn ihre Macht gehemmt wurde. Ist das deutlich?_ "

Alle drei Schüler nickten.

„ _Gut_ ", fuhr Cirkus fort. „ _Jetzt bitte ich euch darum, mich zu entschuldigen, ich werde mich an den Lehrertisch setzen. Ich habe wenig Lust darauf, dass mir Barbârum meine Stelle an Aldysses Seite wegklaut._ "

Harry, Neville und Hermine sahen Cirkus amüsiert an.

„ _Schaut mich nicht so an und kümmert euch lieber um euer eigenes Liebesleben, statt euch um meines zu kümmern. Was dich betrifft, Hermine... Wunderschöner Animagus!_ "

Hermines Gesicht änderte sich völlig und sie sah ihn mit flehenden Augen an.

„ _Mach dir keine Sorgen, Hermine! Ich werde nichts sagen. Wenn du mir aber mal eine kleine Vorführung machen könntest, würde ich mich freuen... Na toll! Barbârum hat mir meinen Sitz weggenommen! Tut mir Leid, ich muss weg!_ "

Cirkus entfernte sich vom Gryffindor-Tisch und ging zum Lehrertisch, wo er Barbârum ein paar Worte ins Ohr flüsterte, so dass ihm sein Kollege sofort seinen Platz an Aldysse Irres Seite zurückgab.

„Er ist ein lustiger Kerl!", lächelte Hermine. „Wenn Professor Lupin nur wüsste, dass er einen ernsthaften Konkurrenten hat."

„Vielleicht ist es eben Lupin!", rief Neville aus.

„Nein, es kann nicht sein", antwortete Hermine. „Professor Lupin hat kein Mal auf der Hand. Und es gehört einfach nicht zu seinem Charakter, den Schürzenjäger zu spielen."

Im gleichen Augenblick kam Dumbledore aus der Tür hinter dem Lehrertisch, so dass alle Gespräche kurz verstummten, und Harry sah, wie auch Ron durch den Haupteingang die Große Halle betrat. Er winkte ihm zu, doch Ron ignorierte ihn zu seiner großen Überraschung und ging sofort auf Luna am Ravenclaw-Tisch zu. Er flüsterte ihr ein paar Worte ins Ohr zu und gab ihr ein Pergamentstück.

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!", rief Hermine aus. „Er hat also Luna gewählt?"

Im gleichen Augenblick blickte Luna zu Harry und griff nach Rons Arm, um ihn zurückzuhalten, bevor sie ihm auch ein paar Worte sagte. Ron legte die Hand auf Lunas Schulter und sprach weiter und Harry verspürte ein Kribbeln im Bauch.

Ron entfernte sich dann vom Ravenclaw-Tisch, verabschiedete sich mit einem letzten Handzeichen von Luna und ging zu seinem eigenen Tisch. Harry rückte beiseite, um ihm Platz zu machen, doch Ron ging an ihm vorbei, ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen, und zu Ginny, der er seine zweite Genehmigung reichte, ehe er ihr ein paar Worte sagte und sich schließlich neben sie setzte.

„Oh, was für...", flüsterte Hermine. „Er hat... Er hat nicht mal... Aber was ist mit ihm los, verdammt noch mal!"

„Er hat uns völlig ignoriert, warum denn?", fragte Harry.

„Ich glaube...", murmelte Neville zögernd. „Ich glaube, er hat es nicht gemocht, dass du Hermine gewählt hast."

Harry und Hermine drehten sich zu Neville um.

„Und sie finden es bestimmt zwielichtig, dass du mich und nicht Luna gewählt hast", sprach er weiter. „Sie müssen etwas erahnt haben. Du hättest mich nicht wählen sollen."

„Aber ich hatte keine Wahl!", protestierte Harry. „Und du weißt sehr wohl, warum."

„Wir schon, er und Luna aber nicht", sagte Hermine und starrte Ron an. „Wenn wir nicht eine Ausrede finden, gehen wir das Risiko ein, dass sie alles entdecken."

Harry beobachtete, wie Luna mit ihrer Gabel spielte, als wäre nichts passiert. Harry verstand nicht, warum sie ihnen die Wahrheit verheimlichen mussten. Doch plötzlich erinnerte er sich an Dumbledores Worte. Die Informationen durften so wenig kursieren wie möglich. Er war nun ein Mitglied vom Orden des Phönix und es war kein Spiel.

Die großen Doppeltüren öffneten sich und Minerva McGonagall trat ein, von einer Schar junger Schüler gefolgt, auf deren Gesichtern Schüchternheit zu sehen war. Diese so kleinen und so zierlichen neuen Schüler folgten der Lehrerin und schauten dabei mit entzücktem Blick zur magischen Decke hinauf.

Während Harry zuschaute, stellte sich sein Blick auf den Slytherin-Tisch. Draco Malfoy saß am Ende des Tisches und starrte seinen leeren Teller an und Mark saß neben ihm, so dass ihn die meisten Schüler seines Hauses argwöhnisch ansahen. Mark ignorierte Malfoy völlig und redete fröhlich mit Freunden. Er ignorierte genauso sehr die schiefen Blicke, die ihm die Slytherins deswegen zuwarfen, weil er sich neben Malfoy gesetzt hatte. Harry stieß Hermine diskret mit dem Ellbogen an, damit sie die Szene beobachtete. Malfoy blickte genau in dem Augenblick auf, als Hermine anfing, ihn zu mustern. Er blinzelte kurz und starrte an die Wand zu seiner Rechten, als gäbe es etwas Besonderes darauf.

„Etwas muss geschehen sein", sagte Hermine ernsthaft. „Er ist nicht in seinem normalen Zustand, und es hat nichts damit zu tun, dass er seinen Zauberstab nicht mehr hat."

„Ich bitte Sie um ein bisschen Aufmerksamkeit, die Aufteilungszeremonie wird bald beginnen!", rief Professor McGonagall aus und setzte den Sprechenden Hut auf den Hocker.

Der geflickte Hut räusperte sich und sang wie gewöhnlich sein Lied.

 _Dieses Lied ist heute gleich einer Enthüllung,_

 _Denn ihr werdet euch bald alle fünf erkennen._

 _Diese Schule, die euch heute hat empfangen,_

 _Wird jetzt ihre Rolle bringen zur Erfüllung._

 _Jederzeit hat Hogwarts und Hogwarts wird immer_

 _Den Schülern Kenntnisse und vieles mehr geben._

 _Denn der Zweck des Ortes war für die vier Gründer,_

 _Den Schlüssel der Hoffnung für die Welt zu finden._

 _Die vier Gründer schienen ein Herz, eine Seele,_

 _Wussten leider nicht, dass einer simulierte._

 _Voller Vertrauen kamen sie zusammen,_

 _Bauten den Ort vor Hunderten von Jahren._

 _Als der Lügner eines Tages entdeckt wurde,_

 _Sagten ihm zwei von ihnen „Dir sei verziehen"._

 _Was der Vierte, empört, ihm doch verweigerte._

 _Doch die Schule wäre da nutzlos geblieben?_

 _Hogwarts würde einen neuen Zweck erhalten_

 _Und seinen Auftrag erst später erfüllen._

 _Die Schule würde nun alle Geister bilden,_

 _Damit Kinder vollendete Menschen werden._

 _Die Mutigen würden zu Gryffindor gehen,_

 _Zu Hufflepuff jene mit goldenem Herzen,_

 _Ravenclaw empfing nun die Aufgeweckten,_

 _Slytherin entschied sich für alle Listigen._

 _Von nun an ist es immer der Fall gewesen_

 _Und jetzt werde ich euch auch aufteilen._

 _Kannst du heute dich noch an den Tag erinnern?_

 _In diesem Jahr wird dein Schicksal erfüllt werden,_

 _Du, der damals noch nichts von all dem erahnte,_

 _Du, der von den Vier'n heute noch gesucht wurde._

 _Ist das Tor des Todes hinter dir geschlossen,_

 _Werden wir dich alle bitterlich beweinen,_

 _Auch wenn wir dich heute noch ignorieren._

 _Ihr, Schüler von Hogwarts, Eines müsst ihr wissen:_

 _Dieser kleine Schlüssel liegt in eurem Herzen_

 _Und dank ihm werdet ihr das Tor aufmachen._

 _Ich wurde erschaffen, um ihn zu erkennen,_

 _Mein Auftrag ist in Erfüllung gegangen._

 _Da sitzt ihr, liebe Freunde, alle beisammen,_

 _Ich zittre für euch alle, das müsst ihr wissen._

 _Vielleicht ist dieses Jahr für alle das letzte,_

 _Es ist jedenfalls ein Anfang und ein Ende._

Harry blieb wie versteinert. Er hörte nicht mehr mal den Applaus, der doch ohrenbetäubend war. Er blickte zu Dumbledore, um seine Reaktion zu sehen, doch der Schulleiter sah zu seiner Rechten, wo Aldysse Irre plötzlich aufgestanden war und in alle Richtungen schaute. Ihre Stimme erklang dann in Harrys Kopf.

„ _Basil! Basil! Ich höre den Schlüssel weinen!_ "

„ _Was ist los, Aldysse?_ ", fragte Cirkus telepathisch.

„ _Der Schlüssel ist da. Er hat sich wiedererkannt. Er weint... Seine Seele weint!_ "

Harry sah sich um, doch er sah nur die lächelnden Gesichter von Schülern, die für das Lied klatschten.

„ _Es ist zu früh, nicht jetzt!_ ", rief Cirkus aus. „ _Wir sind nicht bereit._ "

Cirkus stand von seinem Stuhl auf und murmelte etwas zu Tante Selene, die ihm sofort ein Fläschchen gab. Der maskierte Mann schritt eilig zu Aldysse.

„ _Trinke. Es wird dich beruhigen._ "

„ _Wenn ich es tue, werden wir es aber vielleicht niemals wissen!_ "

„ _Keine Widerrede!_ "

Der Applaus wurde langsam leiser. Harry hörte Cirkus und Professor Irre nicht mehr in seinem Kopf. Die Lehrerin saß wieder auf ihrem Stuhl, anscheinend von Cirkus beruhigt. Keiner war sich der Lage bewusst gewesen, nicht einmal Professor McGonagall, und die Aufteilungszeremonie verlief wie gewöhnlich weiter.

Hermine zog Harry am Ärmel und sah ihn fragend an.

„Ich erkläre es dir später", murmelte er.

Harry fing an, Dumbledore zu beobachten, der ein unbewegtes Gesicht zeigte und mit funkelnden Augen und einem schiefen Lächeln zurückblickte. Harry schenkte der Zeremonie keine Aufmerksamkeit, sondern schaute immer wieder die Schüler von Hogwarts an. Lächeln waren auf fast allen Gesichtern zu sehen. Dann sah er zu Luna wieder, die seinen Blick immer noch mied und mit traurigen Augen ins Leere schaute.

„Nein... nein... nicht sie!", murmelte er.

Harry drehte sich zu Cirkus um.

„ _Ich glaube..._ ", dachte Harry stark und sah dabei Cirkus an. „ _Ich glaube, dass es Luna ist!_ "

Cirkus starrte Harry eindringlich an.

„ _Sie ist es, nicht wahr?_ ", fuhr Harry fort.

„ _Es ist nicht unmöglich_ ", antwortete Cirkus schließlich. „ _Aber viele Leute hier haben private Sorgen, du kannst es nicht nach einem bloßen Blick in einem Saal voller Leute sehen. Und wenn du dich umdrehen würdest, würdest du sehen, dass zumindest eine andere Person sichtlich nicht in ihrem normalen Zustand ist._ "

Harry drehte sich auf seiner Bank um und traf wieder auf Malfoy, dessen Gesicht immer noch unbewegt war, dessen Blick jedoch glänzte.

„ _Mr Potter!_ "

Aldysse Irres Stimme erklang. Harry drehte sich zu ihr um und sah, wie der Blick seiner Lehrerin auf ihm ruhte.

„ _Auf einem Gesicht sieht man nicht immer einen tiefen Schmerz. Trotz der Lächeln sind hier überall Schmerzen. Auch wenn ich eine Einfühlerin bin, hätte ich nicht wissen können, wo die Tränen herkommen. Nur Eines ist sicher: Der Schlüssel ist in Hogwarts._ "

Harry sah, wie Professor Irre Cirkus etwas sagte.

„ _Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen wegen dieses Zwischenfalls_ ", fuhr Professor Irre fort. „ _Wir werden Ihnen Bescheid sagen, wenn wir etwas erfahren._ "

Doch es beruhigte Harry nicht und während des ganzen Festessens starrte er Luna an. Jene merkte es übrigens und hielt die Hand vor ihr Gesicht, um seinen Blick zu meiden.

Als jeder mit dem Essen fertig war, stand Hermine auf.

„Treffen wir uns um 21:30 Uhr im Raum der Wünsche? Ich muss mich um die Erstklässler kümmern."

„Alles klar", sagte Harry tonlos und schaute zu, wie Luna auch von ihrem Tisch aufstand.

Harry verließ dann eilig seinen Platz und rannte zu Luna, die alleine mit schnellen Schritten ging.

„Darf ich dich einen Augenblick sprechen?", sagte Harry und hielt sie am Arm fest.

„Nein, aber ich werde dir sagen, was ich denke", antwortete Luna und befreite ihren Arm mit einer plötzlichen Bewegung. „Ich finde, dass dein und Hermines Verhalten wahrlich scheußlich ist, vor allem Ron entgegen. Ich dachte, dass er dein Freund war, aber anscheinend haben wir nicht die gleiche Vorstellung von Freundschaft oder Liebesbeziehung!"

Luna verließ eilig die Halle und Harry versuchte nicht mal ihr zu folgen. Er hob den Kopf zur Decke und legte die Hände auf sein Gesicht.

„Bin völlig mit dir einverstanden, Harry!", meinte Seamus, der hinter ihm ankam und ihn freundlich in den Rücken schlug. „Wenn ich die Probleme zwischen Ginny und Dean sehe, frage ich mich, ob die Mannschaft nicht darunter leiden wird. Hast du übrigens schon daran gedacht, einen neuen Spieler an Katie Bells Stelle zu nehmen? Wir brauchen jemand."

Harry seufzte tief.

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!", sagte er verzweifelt. „Ich habe schon genug Probleme!"

„Ich vertraue dir, Kapitän!", sagte Seamus und ging weiter. „Das stimmt, dass es mit den Prüfungen am Jahresende nicht einfach sein wird!"

Harry seufzte erneut.

„Harry?", fragte Neville schüchtern. „Alles in Ordnung?"

„Alles im grünen Bereich! Ich fühle mich genauso gut, als ob mein Gehirn gerade von einem Mixer zerhackt worden wäre", antwortete Harry ironisch.


	77. Die Geheime Geschichte Hogwarts'

Hallo an alle! Und hier kommt das nächste Kapitel von Gabrielle Lavandes Geschichte **Harry Potter et la Clé de l'autre monde**. Viel Spaß beim Lesen. Wenn ihr keine Fehler in diesem Kapitel seht, wisst ihr bereits, wem ihr danken könnt, oder? Und wenn ihr Fehler drin seht, wisst ihr auch, wer daran Schuld ist? Nein, es ist nicht die gleiche Person.

 **Disclaimer:** Wie immer, nichts gehört zu mir, beinahe alles gehört zu JK Rowling und der Warner Bros und weder ich noch Gabrielle verdienen Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

 **Harry Potter und der Schlüssel zur anderen Welt**

Kapitel 15: _Die Geheime Geschichte Hogwarts'_ :

Harry ging mit langsamen Schritten zum Schlafsaal, von Neville dicht gefolgt. Das Jahr fing schlecht an und würde bestimmt ziemlich bewegt sein.

„Harry, wir sollten uns beeilen", sagte Neville. „Es wäre besser, wenn du jetzt das Buch holst, falls du Ron nicht im Schlafsaal treffen willst... Er sah verärgert aus."

„Joa", sagte Harry geistesabwesend. „Geh zum Raum der Wünsche, ich komme nach. Ich beeile mich."

Neville ging zum Raum der Wünsche weiter, während Harry mechanisch zum Schlafsaal ging. Wenn er nur mit Ron und Luna darüber reden könnte, wäre schon ein Teil seiner Probleme geregelt. Er war sicher, dass sie ihnen irgendwann Bescheid sagen würden. Sie schienen schon zu ahnen, dass sie etwas Verdächtiges im Schilde führten, und er wusste nicht, wie sie ihnen noch lange die Wahrheit verheimlichen könnten.

Harry betrat das Zimmer. Ron stand schon allein da und holte seine Sachen aus seinem Koffer. Er blickte kurz zu ihm, machte aber mit schnellen Bewegungen weiter, die Gereiztheit verrieten. Harry ging auf seinen eigenen Koffer zu und nahm seinen Rucksack heraus, in den er schnell ein paar beliebige Bücher und das Buch der Hoffnung hinein tat. Er wollte das Zimmer verlassen, als Ron sich vor ihn stellte.

„Ich will eine Erklärung."

Harry schritt nach hinten, als er sah, wie ihn Ron entschlossen anstarrte.

„Wovon redest du?"

„Dass du Hermine wählst, verstehe ich. Aber Neville..."

„Was habt ihr bloß alle mit Neville?! Ich wähle, wen ich will. Ich habe nichts zur Tatsache gesagt, dass du Luna gewählt hast."

„Du weißt sehr wohl, wovon ich rede, Harry! Es ist etwas los und ich will wissen, weshalb er Bescheid weiß und ich nicht."

„Er?"

„Neville!", seufzte Ron verärgert. „Er hat mir Hermine weggenommen und jetzt schließt du dich ihnen an, um mir ihre... Beziehung zu verheimlichen!"

Harry lächelte spöttisch.

„Das ist der reinste Wahn!"

„Das solltest du Luna erzählen!", erwiderte Ron mit scharfem Ton. „Denn auch sie stellt sich ernsthaft Fragen."

„Hör zu", seufzte Harry. „Ich will nicht mit dir streiten, aber es geht dich nichts an und ich wiederhole es noch einmal für dich, da ist nichts zwischen ihnen."

„Warum hat sie also während des Essens seine Hand genommen? Das hat mir Ginny erzählt!"

Harry seufzte. Er saß wirklich in der Patsche. Doch plötzlich kam ihm eine geniale Idee.

„Setze dich, ich werde es dir erklären", sagte er und tat, als würde er wegen Rons Hartnäckigkeit aufgeben.

Sein Freund setzte sich auf sein Bett und starrte Harry weiter an.

„Wenn sie soeben Händchen gehalten haben, ist es, weil Cirkus telepathisch mit ihnen sprach, und er braucht physischen Kontakt, um mit mehreren Leuten gleichzeitig telepathisch zu sprechen. Daher hat Cirkus seine Hand auf Hermines Schulter gelegt und Hermine musste Nevilles Hand nehmen."

„Und warum musste dein Tutor mit ihnen reden?", fragte Ron argwöhnisch.

„Weil...", sagte Harry und sprach leiser. „Tja... Weil er uns darum bat, während einer... kommenden Prüfung an deiner... Aurorenausbildung teilzunehmen."

„Deswegen?", erstaunte sich Ron mit erhelltem Gesicht. „Und ich vermute, Dumbledore hat dir Bescheid gesagt? Darum hast du Hermine und Neville gewählt?"

„Genau!", antwortete Harry, überrascht, dass er es so einfach geschafft hatte, sich aus der Klemme heraus zu helfen. „Übrigens muss ich jetzt gehen..."

„Ja, natürlich", antwortete Ron lächelnd. „Und ich dachte, du würdest mir etwas Schlimmes verheimlichen. Arme Luna! Wir müssen ihr unbedingt sagen, dass es nichts Schlimmes gibt. Ich kümmere mich darum."

Ron ging auf seinen Schreibtisch zu, holte seine Feder und ein Stück Pergament und drehte sich wieder zu Harry um.

„Was für eine Prüfung werde ich haben?", fragte er lächelnd.

„Du glaubst doch nicht, ich dürfte es dir sagen", sagte Harry linkisch. „Ich hätte es dir nicht mal gestehen dürfen."

„Natürlich", meinte Ron. „Geh! Sie warten bestimmt auf dich."

Harry lächelte Ron nervös zu und verließ das Zimmer mit Gewissensbissen. Doch im Moment war es nötig, dass Ron nicht Bescheid wusste. Er war wegen seiner konfliktreichen Beziehung mit Hermine schon durcheinander genug.

Harry betrat den großen Raum der Wünsche. Er war genauso wie zu den Zeiten der DA. Neville und Hermine saßen dort und durchblätterten Bücher. Hermine blickte auf, als Harry eintrat.

„Na, was ist los?"

Harry erzählte ihnen, was in Dumbledores Büro passiert war, und auch, dass Aldysse Irre während des Festessens den Schlüssel hatte weinen hören. Schließlich erwähnte er Rons Reaktion und die Lüge, die er gezwungen worden war, ihm zu erzählen.

„Aber wie konnte Ron nur einen Augenblick lang glauben, dass ich mit Neville zusammen bin?", sagte Hermine schließlich. „Tja, sei nicht sauer auf mich, Neville..."

Neville schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ginny hat ihm gesagt, dass sie euch Händchen halten gesehen hat, als Cirkus mit uns gesprochen hat."

„Das war also Ginny!", lächelte Hermine. „Jetzt verstehe ich besser, warum sie im Schlafsaal so gut wie kein Wort zu mir gesprochen hat. Wie auch immer, es ist nicht das Wichtigste. Was mich ein bisschen überrascht ist, dass _Die Geschichte Hogwarts'_ gar nichts von dem erwähnt, was der Sprechende Hut gesungen hat. Gibt es nichts dazu in deinem Buch?"

Harry zog das schwere Buch der Hoffnung aus seinem Rucksack und blätterte es schnell durch.

„Nun, so weit ich gelesen habe, nein. Aber ich habe nicht viel gelesen und... wartet mal!"

Harry stoppte etwa zwanzig Seiten vor Ende des Buches, da waren die Seiten mit einer blauen Tinte beschriftet, obwohl er hätte schwören können, dass sie leer waren, als er das Buch zum letzten Mal geöffnet hatte.

„Was ist los?", fragte Hermine.

Harry antwortete nicht, ging zu der Seite zurück, wo die Schrift anfing, anders zu sein, und las automatisch vor.

 _Ich verspüre das Bedürfnis zu schreiben. Das alles hat ein zu großes Ausmaß angenommen. Als ich die Bücher bekommen habe, war ich sicher, dass wir die Vier waren. Helga, Salazar, Rowena und ich waren uns einig und ganz sicher, dass wir die Vier Zauberer waren... oder fast._

 _Arme Rowena. Ich dachte nicht, dass sie so sehr litt. Sie ist doch so klug, ich verstehe nicht, warum sie gelogen hat, als sie meinte, sie hätte ihr Buch gelesen. Wir liebten sie alle und wir hätten sie deswegen nicht von uns zurückgewiesen – Helga und ich jedenfalls nicht –, aber sie hat so viel Angst gehabt, dass wir sie nicht länger bei uns annehmen, wenn sie sagte, dass sie nicht der Geist ist. Wenn ich daran denke, dass wir diese ganze Arbeit gemacht haben, um den Schlüssel zu finden, und dass wir ihn sowieso nie gefunden hätten und ihn wahrscheinlich nie finden werden._

 _Natürlich tut es mir Leid, denn die Vereinigung der Welten hätte uns viel Gutes gebracht, aber Rowena zählt viel mehr als alle Schlüssel auf der Welt. Wenn man die Wahrheit über sie lernen würde, wäre ihr Ruf hart getroffen, und trotzdem ist die Schule eine gute Sache._

 _Und Salazar will ihr nicht verzeihen! Welch ein Egoist! Der Mensch hat zumindest in dieser Hinsicht Recht. Ich hoffe, dass sich die Lage mit der Zeit nicht verschlimmern wird, denn der Tod könnte dann alles zerstören und ich hoffe, dass mein Nachfahre zu jener Zeit der Lage gewachsen sein wird. Vielleicht bist du es eben, der mich heute liest. Achte gut darauf, dass der Tod nicht in deine Nähe kommt, wenn du allein bist. Ich weiß meinerseits, dass ich auf Helga und Rowena zählen kann. Sie werden mir beistehen, auch wenn Rowena nicht der Geist ist. Ich hoffe, du wirst genauso ehrliche und liebende Freunde haben wie meine beiden Freundinnen. Sie sind die Leute, die in meinem Leben am Teuersten sind._

 _Andererseits denke ich, dass ich sehr unglücklich gewesen wäre, wenn Rowena der Geist gewesen wäre. Tief in mir konnte ich es nicht aushalten, wie mich Salazar ständig ärgerte, indem er mich immer wieder daran erinnerte, was zwischen dem Tod und dem Geist passiert ist, bevor Letzterer unsere Welt durch das Tor verließ. Er war eifersüchtig auf mich. Das hat er mir gesagt, als er wegging. Weil ich die Hoffnung bin und er bloß der Tod und weil sein Buch offenbar viel mehr enthält als das, was er gesagt hat._

 _Ich mache mir auch Sorgen um Helga, die Macht des Menschen macht sie etwas paranoid, vor allem, seitdem Salazar weg ist. Da bin ich mit meinen beiden Freundinnen und ihren Problemen, und ich habe selber meine eigenen Probleme._

 _Ich habe das geschrieben, was mir auf dem Herzen liegt, aber vielleicht sollte ich deutlicher sein. Dir, meinem Erbe, da du nun dein Schicksal als Hoffnung kennst, werde ich meine Missgeschicke, die geheime Geschichte Hogwarts', erzählen, die zur Gründung dieser Schule, in der du bist, führte, drei der Vier Großen Zauberer einigte und uns schließlich trennte. Vielleicht wirst du in der gleichen Lage sein wie ich, vielleicht wirst du da sein, wenn der Schlüssel wieder erscheinen wird, und ich weiß nicht, welche Lage die glücklichere oder bedauernswertere ist. Jedenfalls hoffe ich, dass du die Lösung für alle deine Probleme finden wirst und dass du..._

Die Eingangstür quietschte plötzlich und Harry, von panischer Angst ergriffen, stand auf und ließ das Buch zu seinen Füßen fallen. Professor McGonagall stand da und verzog das Gesicht, weil sie so viel Lärm gemacht hatte.

„Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich Sie störe", sagte sie. „Aber es wird spät und ich habe Lärm gehört..."

„Professor! Was... Wir sind..."

„Keine Sorge, Mr Potter, ich weiß, wozu Ihnen dieser Raum offiziell dient, und ich weiß auch, wozu er Ihnen tatsächlich dient."

„Sie wissen Bescheid?"

„Natürlich", antwortete sie. „Ich kümmere mich um das Haus Gryffindor und Sie stehen unter meiner Verantwortung. Übrigens sollten Sie zu solch einer Stunde schon im Bett sein."

McGonagall blickte zum Buch, das Harry zu Füßen lag.

„Ist das das Buch der Hoffnung?", fragte sie.

Harry nickte und nahm sein Buch wieder sorgfältig in die Hände.

„Man hat mir gesagt... oder eher gesagt, Professor Dumbledore hat mir gesagt, dass er es eilig hatte, es ihnen zu geben. Haben Sie etwas Neues erfahren, seitdem Sie angefangen haben das Buch zu lesen?"

„Nun...", sagte Harry. „Wir..."

„Wir haben dank unserer verschiedenen Bücher erfahren, dass wir so wenig kommunizieren dürfen wie nötig", sagte Aldysse Irre, die plötzlich an der Türschwelle stand. „Ich meine damit natürlich mit den Leuten, die nicht zum Kreis der Vier Zauberer gehören. Mit Verlaub, Professor McGonagall."

„Natürlich", antwortete Professor McGonagall. „Um ein Durchsickern von Informationen zu vermeiden. Ich werde Sie also alleine lassen. Wenn Sie mich bitte entschuldigen möchten."

Seitdem Aldysse Irre im Raum erschienen war, schien in McGonagalls Augen ein seltsames Licht zu brennen. Schließlich drehte sich die Verwandlungslehrerin um und verließ den Raum.

„Professor!", sagte Miss Irre.

McGonagall drehte sich zu ihrer Kollegin um.

„Ja?"

„Wissen Sie, ich nehme einen Zaubertrank ein, damit meine Einfühlungsgabe für mich hier keine Behinderung ist, aber ich weiß nicht warum, ich fühle sie... seltsam."

„Ach..."

„Es liegt wahrscheinlich an der Reisemüdigkeit, Professor. Sie sollten sich erholen."

McGonagall nickte.

„Schauen Sie zu, dass sie auch nicht zu spät ins Bett gehen", sagte sie. „Gute Nacht."

Dann schloss sie die Tür hinter sich.

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!", rief Aldysse Irre, zückte ihren Zauberstab und zielte damit auf die Tür. „ _Alarmento_!"

Sie ging zur Tür, machte sie leicht auf und plötzlich ertönte ein schriller und lauter Alarmton, so dass sich Harry und die anderen die Ohren zuhalten mussten. Sie machte die Tür zu und der Alarmton hörte im gleichen Augenblick auf.

„Das musste getan werden!", rief Professor Irre aus und steckte ihren Zauberstab wieder in ihre Tasche. „Egal, ob eine Genehmigung gegeben wurde oder nicht, dieser Alarmton wird ertönen, sobald jemand reinkommt."

Sie drehte sich mit verärgertem Ausdruck zu Harry um.

„Glauben Sie, es sei eine passende Uhrzeit, um dieses Buch zu lesen? Sind Sie nicht ein bisschen müde?"

„Nun, ich wollte ihnen erklären, was passiert ist", sagte Harry.

„Ich werfe es Ihnen nicht vor, aber seien Sie dennoch vorsichtig... Was, wenn jemand mit bösen Vorsätzen Sie belauschen würde? Ihnen wurde gesagt, dass Sie vorsichtig sein müssen, Potter, also verschließen Sie jedes Mal diese Tür, auch wenn der Alarm aktiv ist. Ist es deutlich?"

„Ja, Professor."

„Gut!", sagte sie schließlich. „Ich weiß, dass es noch nicht Sperrstunde ist, und dass Sie, Mr Potter, wegen Ihrer Lage keine Sperrstunde haben. Aber morgen ist der erste Unterrichtstag und Sie sind Siebtklässler. Sie müssen sich genug erholen."

Harry nickte. Er war von Aldysse Irre beunruhigt. Godric Gryffindor hatte ja geschrieben, dass er sich vor ihr in Acht nehmen müsste. Und doch sah sie so harmlos aus. Vielleicht hatte sie die Zeit gehabt zu wissen, wer der Schlüssel war, und verheimlichte die Wahrheit.

„Sie haben das falsche Ziel festgelegt, Mr Potter", sagte Aldysse Irre. „Sie haben keinen Grund, mir zu misstrauen."

Harry blickte zu ihr auf.

„Aber nein... es..."

„Versuchen Sie nicht mir die Wahrheit zu verheimlichen. Ich lese nicht in Ihren Gedanken, aber ich fühle Ihre Zweifel und Ihr Misstrauen. Was Sie betrifft, Miss Granger, ja, ich habe den Schlüssel gehört, aber nein, ich weiß nicht, wer es ist. Sie wollten mir unbedingt eine Frage stellen, war es diese?"

Hermine nickte.

„Und wegen ihrer zweiten Frage, ja, ich nehme einen Trank ein, der meine Einfühlung hemmt, und nein, er blockiert sie nicht völlig. Es kann schon immer helfen, vor allem hier. Ich möchte jedoch lieber, dass es nicht zu viele Leute wissen. Es ist immer nützlich, wenn man wissen will, ob ein Schüler etwas im Schilde führt. Apropos Schüler..."

Aldysse Irre drehte sich lächelnd zu Harry um.

„... ich würde mich freuen, wenn Sie Ihren Cousin ein wenig hemmen könnten. Seine lüsternen Ideen machen mich verrückt, und mit Cirkus in meiner Nähe habe ich schon genug zu tun."

Harry, Hermine und Neville lächelten einander zu.

„Na! Raus hier!", sagte Professor Irre mit einem Lächeln. „Und vergessen Sie nicht, die einzigen Erwachsenen, mit denen Sie reden dürfen, sind Dumbledore, Cirkus und ich... im schlimmsten Fall Barbârum, falls es wirklich dringend ist und keiner sonst ist in der Nähe."

Aldysse Irre wandte sich zur Tür, um sie zu öffnen, und verzog das Gesicht.

„Wenn Sie bitte schnell hinausgehen könnten, würde ich mich freuen. Dieser Alarmton ist schrecklich."

Nachdem alle bereit waren, machte Irre die Tür auf und ließ sie unter dem fast unerträglichen Alarmton hinausgehen, bevor sie die Tür zuknallte.

„Morgen muss ich daran denken, die Lautstärke zu regeln", sagte die Lehrerin. „Gute Nacht!"

„Gute Nacht, Professor!", antworteten Harry, Hermine und Neville einstimmig.

Aldysse Irre ging zum Gang, der zu den Kerkern der Slytherins herunterführte, während die drei Gryffindors in die andere Richtung liefen.

„Sie ist das genaue Gegenteil von Snape", sagte Hermine.

„Zum Glück!", rief Neville aus. „Mit den Spannungen in Slytherin zwischen den Pro und Kontra Voldemort und mit Malfoys Anwesenheit wird sie schlechte Nächte verbringen."

„Ich habe irgendwie den Eindruck, dass die meisten ihrer Problemen von Mark kommen werden!", lächelte Hermine.


	78. Den Tag im Bett verbringen

Hallo an alle! Und hier kommt das nächste Kapitel von Gabrielle Lavandes Geschichte **Harry Potter et la Clé de l'autre monde**. Viel Spaß beim Lesen. Habe ich schon mal erwähnt, dass die tolle Verliebtindich diese Geschichte betagelesen hat? Wenn nein, ist es jetzt der Fall, wenn schon, schadet es nichts, es zu wiederholen.

 **Disclaimer:** Wie immer, nichts gehört zu mir, beinahe alles gehört zu JK Rowling und der Warner Bros und weder ich noch Gabrielle verdienen Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

 **Harry Potter und der Schlüssel zur anderen Welt**

Kapitel 16:Manche Tage sollte man lieber im Bett verbringen:

„Der Schlüssel, der Schlüssel weiß Bescheid!", wiederholte eine entfernt klingende Frauenstimme.

„Professor Irre?"

Harrys Stimme wiederholte sich wie in einem seltsamen verzerrten Echo. Ein leichter Nebel umgab ihn.

„Komm und kämpfe!", sagte eine andere Stimme.

Harry drehte sich zu dieser Stimme um und sah, wie Hermine von einem Nebel umgeben war und in seinem Schlafsaal stand.

„Hermine, was..."

„Komm und kämpfe gegen mich, wenn es das ist, was du willst", wiederholte Hermine mit entschlossener Stimme. „Komm, wenn du dich rächen willst!"

„Hermine!", rief Harry verzweifelt aus.

Doch Hermine verschwand in einer Nebelwolke.

„Lauft! Lauft schnell!"

„Mark?", erstaunte sich Harry.

Sein Cousin rannte in einem Gang von Hogwarts auf ihn zu. Er war vor Harry erschienen und zog ihn nun am Ärmel.

„Harry! Ron! Bleibt nicht hier!"

Ohne zu wissen, was ihn bedrohte, fing Harry an, seinem Cousin hinterher zu laufen, bis der Slytherin in einer weiteren Nebelwolke verschwand.

Harry hörte auf zu laufen und die Nebelwolke nahm eine andere Farbe an.

„Du willst wissen, wer ich bin, nicht wahr?"

Harry saß plötzlich auf einem Stuhl. Ein Schreibtisch trennte ihn von Cirkus. Er nickte.

Cirkus hob leicht seine Maske von unten und aß eine Bohne, ehe er sie wieder richtig aufsetzte.

„Es ist weder für dich noch für mich eine gute Sache, denn ich werde vielleicht gezwungen werden, wieder weg zu gehen. Und ich bin sowieso nicht wirklich der, den du kennst..."

Die Nebelwolke überflutete wieder den Raum.

„ABER WO BIN ICH?", schrie Harry, den diese Flut an Visionen verwirrte.

„HALT DIE KLAPPE! HALT DIE KLAPPE, VERDAMMTE LÜGNERIN! HALT DIE KLAPPE, VERDAMMTE EGOISTIN!"

Rons Stimme war erklungen. Harry stand ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt und sah, wie der Rothaarige den Kopf seitlich gewandt hatte und wie sein Gesicht vor Zorn verzerrt war. Harry erkannte nicht einmal den Ort, wo sie standen.

„DEINE BLOSSE ANWESENHEIT IM GLEICHEN RAUM WIE ICH EKELT MICH AN! ÜBRIGENS GEHE ICH WEG!"

Ron ging auf die Tür zu und ein lauter Alarmton erklang, bis er sie hinter sich zugeknallt hatte. Kaum hatte Harry verstanden, dass er im Raum der Wünsche war, und schon füllte sich der Raum wieder mit Nebel.

Ein Beben bemächtigte sich dann plötzlich seiner.

„Was ist... was ist los?"

„Steh auf!"

„Wo bin ich?"

„Harry, steh auf! Du bist in deinem Zimmer, du Dummerchen!"

Harry blinzelte. Trotz seines verwirrten Geistes erkannte er Ron. Er war zu ihm heruntergebeugt und hatte ihn wachgerüttelt.

„Na, aufstehen, Kapitän!", sagte Ron wieder. „Ich habe gestern Abend gehört, dass die Ravenclaws vorhaben, das Quidditchfeld sehr früh im Jahr zu buchen, um neue Spieler zu suchen, und wir brauchen einen neuen Jäger!"

Harry wandte sich zu seinem Nachttisch und griff nach seiner Brille.

„Ron, es ist erst 7:00 Uhr!", murrte Harry, den sein Alptraum erschöpft hatte.

„Na und, es ist besser, wenn wir uns früh darum kümmern!", sagte Ron und zog seine Decke weg. „Steh auf, wir müssen McGonagall finden. Sie steht früh auf, um die Stundenpläne vorzubereiten, und wir müssen bald Bescheid sagen, dass wir jemanden suchen, damit sich die Leute bewerben."

„Oh, Ron, lass mich schlafen!", sagte Harry und zog die Decke wieder zu sich.

„Na gut, alles klar! Mach was du willst!", sagte Ron und entfernte sich dabei. „Aber wenn Luna gleich ins Quidditchteam gewählt wird, wird sie mehr als genug Zeit haben zu trainieren und ich möchte dich daran erinnern, dass sie dich letztes Jahr besiegt hat und dass wir nur deswegen Gleichstand geschafft haben, weil die Jäger so viele Tore geschossen haben, darunter Katie, die nicht mehr da ist..."

„Ron..."

„... Also müssen wir natürlich Leute finden, die punkten werden, denn es ist ganz deutlich, dass du Luna dieses Jahr nicht besiegen kannst, weil sie natürlich trainiert haben wird und wir nicht all unsere Jäger haben. Natürlich wirst du dann die Verantwortung für unsere Niederlage tragen müssen, obwohl wir bis jetzt den Hauspokal sechs Jahre in Folge gewonnen haben..."

„Ron..."

„... Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass McGonagall bestimmt stinksauer auf dich sein wird..."

„RON!", rief Harry aus und setzte sich in seinem Bett auf. „Es reicht, ich stehe auf."

„Gut, also, ich habe mit den anderen Jungs aus der Mannschaft gesprochen und auch mit meiner Schwester, und wir sind uns alle einig, dass Samstag Morgen am Besten ist."

„Und Hermine?", gähnte Harry.

„Ich weiß nicht, aber ich vermute, dass es passt."

„Werdet ihr euch endlich dazu entscheiden, wieder normal miteinander zu reden?"

Ron drehte sich plötzlich zu Harry um.

„Es ist ihre Schuld, dass wir in diese Lage geraten sind, und nicht ich soll zu ihr gehen. Und jetzt, beeile dich, die ganze Mannschaft steht schon unten."

Harry rieb sich das Gesicht mit beiden Händen und sah sich um. Der Schlafsaal war leer.

„Wo ist Neville?"

„Keine Ahnung, und es ist mir wurscht."

„Nicht schon wieder!", seufzte Harry.

Ron antwortete nicht und verließ das Zimmer. Harry zog sich schnell an und war nur halb wach. Seine Alpträume hatten ihn daran gehindert, richtig zu schlafen, und es war deutlich, dass seine verschiedenen Sorgen an seinem schlechten Schlaf Schuld waren.

Mit halb geschlossenen Augen ging er langsam die Treppe herunter und öffnete kaum mehr die Lider, um Neville zu grüßen, als er ihn traf.

„Du siehst müde aus!", sagte er.

„Ich habe schlecht geschlafen", erwiderte Harry mit verzogenem Gesicht. „Aber wie kommt es, dass du so früh auf bist?"

„Ich musste mir ein paar Bücher in der Bibliothek holen", lächelte Neville. „Professor Sprout möchte, dass ich ihr während meiner Freizeit in ihren Gewächshäusern als Praktikant helfe, und sie hat mir gesagt, ich sollte diese Bücher lesen."

Neville zeigte stolz auf seinen Rucksack, der offensichtlich sehr beladen war.

„Nur Mut!", sagte Harry und ging weiter, während er sich am Geländer festhielt.

Außer Hermine standen die Mitglieder der Quidditchmannschaft im Gemeinschaftsraum und redeten miteinander.

„Was macht sie denn bloß?", fragte Dean. „McGonagall sollte zu dieser Stunde bereits da sein."

„Vielleicht hat sie jemanden in Irland gefunden und Hogwarts wie eine heiße Kartoffel fallen lassen, wie du mich, als du dich in die Arme von Susan Bones geworfen hast!", erwiderte Ginny scharf.

Seamus seufzte tief.

„Was?", fragte ihn Ginny.

„Ginny, wenn du auf dem Feld vermeiden könntest, Ehekrach zu haben, wäre es schon ein Problem weniger in unserer Mannschaft."

„Hat jemand Hermine Bescheid gesagt?", fragte Harry, um das Gespräch zu beenden.

„Ja", murrte Ginny. „Sie sollte bald da sein."

Im gleichen Augenblick betrat Professor McGonagall den Raum mit vielen verschiedenen durcheinander wirkenden Pergamentblättern in den Armen. Die ganze Mannschaft ging in einem unverständlichen Getöse auf sie zu, was sie plötzlich in Zorn geraten ließ.

„WERDEN SIE ENDLICH ALLE SCHWEIGEN?", rief sie aus.

Die ganze Mannschaft sah die Lehrerin überrascht an, so selten geschah es, dass McGonagall ihre Schüler anschrie.

„Hm...", hüstelte McGonagall. „Entschuldigen Sie, aber ich bin gerade jetzt ein bisschen beschäftigt. Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

Alle drehten sich zu Harry um, um einen weiteren Zornausbruch von McGonagall zu vermeiden. Einen Zornausbruch, der Harry endgültig wach gemacht hatte.

„Wir wollten... ähm... Wäre es möglich, das Quidditchfeld für Samstag zu buchen? Es ist, um unseren neuen Jäger zu finden."

„Sie sind zu spät dran!", sagte McGonagall, die weiter ihre Papiere betrachtete. „Professor Flitwick hat das Feld für die nächsten zwei Wochenenden, Professor Irre für das Wochenende danach gebucht."

„Aber Professor!", rief Harry aus. „Wir sind fast alle Siebtklässler und können wegen unserer Prüfungen am Ende des Jahres keine Testspiele im Laufe der Woche organisieren! Und darüber hinaus müssen Ron und ich..."

„Es ist zu spät!", sagte McGonagall. „Aber ich kann das Feld für das Wochenende in einem Monat buchen."

Die Spieler sahen einander an und flüsterten verzweifelt zueinander.

„Professor, es wird uns nur sehr wenig Zeit lassen, also könnten Sie..."

„Nein."

„Aber..."

„Ich habe nein gesagt, Potter", meinte McGonagall und sah ihm in die Augen. „Wollen Sie oder wollen Sie nicht, dass ich in einem Monat das Feld für Sie buche?"

Harry flehte seine Lehrerin mit einem Blick an, doch erfolglos, und er sagte schließlich mit tiefem Bedauern:

„Alles klar... in einem Monat."

Hierauf verließ sie Professor McGonagall wortlos.

„Und wie machen wir es mit einem Jäger weniger?", meinte Seamus verärgert.

„Es gibt vielleicht ein Mittel", sagte Ginny. „Letztes Jahr haben wir Testspiele gemacht und ich glaube, dass Parvati..."

„Also bitte, Ginny!", antwortete Dean. „Parvati ist eine Flasche! Mit ihr werden wir Ravenclaw nie besiegen!"

„Zumindest habe ich Ideen, um unsere Probleme zu lösen!", meinte Ginny und warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu. „Nicht wie manche Leute!"

„Was für eine Nervensäge!", rief Dean lauter aus.

„STOPP!", griff Harry ein. „Wenn ihr so weiter macht, werden wir nicht nach einem neuen Jäger suchen, sondern nach zwei und noch dazu nach einem Treiber! Habe ich mich deutlich ausgedrückt?"

„Was ist denn hier los?", fragte Hermine, die gerade an Nevilles Seite die Treppe herunterlief.

Harry schaute zu Ron, der das Gesicht verzogen hatte, als er Hermine und Neville gemeinsam hatte ankommen sehen.

„Es ist hier los, dass wir einen Monat lang nicht auf dem Quidditchfeld trainieren können und dass wir einen neuen Jäger brauchen."

„Ach", sagte Hermine. „Es ist nicht schlimm, weil ich sowieso weiß, wen wir gewählt hätten."

„Wen denn?", fragte Seamus ungläubig.

Hermine legte die Hand auf Nevilles Schulter.

„Hier ist unser neuer Jäger!"

Aus Wut stand Ron auf, kippte dabei den Stuhl neben ihm um und ging durch das Porträtloch hinaus.

„Wenn ihr meine Meinung kennen möchtet", sagte Seamus, „so denke ich, dass Ron nicht einverstanden ist, und ich muss gestehen, dass ich selbst ein wenig unsicher bin."

„Hermine!", rief Neville aus und sah sie verlegen an. „Wir hätten so handeln sollen wie wir gesagt hatten."

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte schüchtern.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass es irgendetwas geändert hätte?"

„Was mich betrifft", sagte Dean schüchtern, „und so weit ich weiß, so hat sich Neville letztes Jahr um den Posten als Treiber beworben und es war nicht gerade glänzend."

„Das stimmt", sagte Hermine. „Aber ich habe meine Ferien bei Neville verbracht, und da er mir geholfen hat, habe ich ihm Flugstunden gegeben."

„Na klar", sagte Ginny. „Flugstunden, die dich dazu gebracht haben, mit meinem Bruder Schluss zu machen."

„Ginny!", antwortete Hermine mit einem strengen Blick. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es dich irgendetwas angehen würde. Und Neville ist ja jemand sehr nettes und ich könnte tatsächlich mit ihm ausgehen."

„DANN TU ES!", schrie Ginny, lief wie ihr Bruder hinaus und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

„Hermine, ich will dich nicht kränken", meinte Dean, „aber... es ist schon schwierig genug, dass Ginny und ich uns nicht mehr verstehen, aber jetzt..."

„Vertraut mir", sagte Hermine. „Ich schlage euch vor, dass wir heute Mittag ein kurzes Essen machen und dass wir uns zwanzig Minuten vor dem Unterrichtsbeginn im Park treffen. Ihr werdet überzeugt sein, dass Neville der ist, den wir brauchen. Und wir sind ja alle reif genug, dass wir während eines Quidditchspiels unsere privaten Probleme beiseite legen können, oder?"

Harry sah Hermine zögernd an.

„Oder habt ihr eine andere Lösung?", fragte Hermine.

Harry seufzte.

„Alles klar!", sagte er schließlich. „Lasst uns mal sehen, wie es läuft..."

Harry selbst war nicht sicher, dass Neville im Quidditch gut genug sein würde, aber er machte sich vor allem wegen Rons gewaltsamer Reaktion Sorgen. Auch wenn Harry wusste, was los war, konnte er verstehen, dass Ron immer noch Zweifel haben konnte. Er ging mit Hermine zur Großen Halle hinunter. Er zögerte noch einen Augenblick, zu ihr zu sprechen, doch er musste sie fragen.

„Hermine, ich stelle mir vielleicht bloß etwas vor, aber... ich habe den Eindruck, du wünschst dir, Ron würde glauben, dass du mit Neville zusammen bist."

Hermine seufzte.

„Warum glaubst du das?"

„Weil du wusstest, dass es ihn ärgern würde, als du gesagt hast, Neville könnte unser neuer Jäger sein. Und doch..."

„Und du? Glaubst du nicht, dass ich mit Neville zusammen bin?"

„Nun... Ich fange an, ihre Zweifel zu verstehen."

Hermine lächelte.

„Umso besser", sagte sie. „Das ist, was ich möchte. Und darüber hinaus ist es Neville auch lieber so!"

„Aber..."

„Ich habe Ron keine eigentlichen Gründe gegeben, als wir... tja, an dem Tag, an dem wir uns getrennt haben. Wenn er glaubt, dass ich mit Neville zusammen bin, wird er mich früher vergessen. Und ich versuche auch mich zu beschäftigen. Neville fühlt sich nicht sehr wohl, seit Susan mit Dean zusammen ist."

„Tatsächlich? Er sieht nicht so aus..."

„Seine Lage ist ein bisschen schwierig", sagte Hermine und machte die Tür zur Großen Halle auf. „Ich werde es dir später erklären..."

Harry folgte Hermine zum Frühstück und schaute reflektorisch zum Ravenclaw-Tisch, bevor jemand ihn am Arm hielt.

„Suchst du nach mir?", fragte Luna.

„Jetzt nicht mehr."

Sie lächelten einander zu und Harry küsste sie auf die Wange.

„Entschuldigung", sagte Luna.

„Wegen gestern, oder weil ihr das Quidditchfeld an euch gerissen habt?"

„Wegen beidem. Kann ich etwas tun, damit du mir verzeihst?"

„Ja", sagte Harry. „Kümmert euch darum, dieses Jahr schlechte Spieler zu nehmen."

„Davon kannst du wohl träumen!", lächelte Luna. „Aber wir können uns nach dem Mittagessen treffen!"

„Unmöglich, ich muss meinen möglichen zukünftigen Jäger testen."

„Ach", meinte Luna. „Werdet ihr im Park sein?"

„Ja."

„Dann werde ich vielleicht vorbeischauen."

„Auf keinen Fall!", sagte Hermine, die gerade hinter Harry ankam. „Wir werden unseren Wunderspieler bis zum Spiel gegen Slytherin geheim halten."

„Ach!", rief Luna aus. „Würdet ihr nur zwei Jäger haben, so würdet ihr Slytherin mit einem Riesenvorsprung besiegen, wenn man denkt, in welchem Zustand ihre Mannschaft ist, denn der Kapitän wird von seiner Mannschaft... ein wenig zurückgestoßen. Selbst Aldysse Irre versucht verzweifelt, den Zusammenhalt der Spieler zu erhalten."

„So schlimm?", fragte Harry.

„Ja!", sagte Luna. „Laut Liliana will Mark versuchen, der Mannschaft als Treiber beizutreten, aber Malfoy würde ihm bestimmt absagen. Also gibt es eine Art Aufruhr gegen Malfoy. Ein Teil der Schüler möchte, dass Mark der Mannschaft beitritt und Malfoy seines Amtes als Sucher und Kapitän enthoben wird, weil er ein Todesser werden wollte. Der andere Teil möchte ganz einfach, dass Malfoy sein Amt abgibt, weil er von den Todessern zurückgewiesen worden ist. Man spricht sogar von einer Petition, die bei den Slytherins rumlaufen würde."

„Und Mark?", fragte Harry besorgt. „Wie geht es ihm?"

„Schwierig zu sagen", sprach Luna weiter. „Ein Teil der Slytherins, jene, die zu Voldemort stehen, würden ihn am liebsten tot sehen. Aber diese Slytherins neigen dazu, ihre Meinung nicht öffentlich zu sagen. Also ist es schwierig zu wissen, wer für und wer gegen Voldemort ist."

Harry spürte, wie Angst wegen seines Cousins in ihm hochkam, und er schaute auf seine Uhr. Marks Zeiger hatte sich nicht bewegt.

„Ich habe eine böse Vorahnung", sagte Harry.

„Das solltest du nicht", griff Hermine ein. „Dein Cousin kann sich allein heraushelfen."

Harry blieb jedoch immer noch besorgt. Er wusste nicht, warum, aber er hatte den Eindruck, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

„Ich werde versuchen, ihn zu treffen und mit ihm zu reden", sagte er. „Ich komme zurück."

Harry verließ die Halle und verspürte immer noch diese seltsame Angst. Er wusste doch, dass sich Mark allein heraushelfen konnte, aber etwas trieb ihn an, zu ihm zu gehen. Und je weiter er hinunter zum Gemeinschaftsraum von Slytherin ging, desto größer wurde seine Angst.

„Harry? Was machst du denn da?"

Mitten in einem großen Gang lief Ron ihm entschlossen entgegen und hatte Harry gerade angestoßen.

„Ron! Ich war auf der Suche nach meinem Cousin, ich wollte mit ihm sprechen."

„Was wolltest du ihn fragen?"

„Lauft! Lauft schnell!"

„Mark?", fragte Harry erstaunt.

Mark lief wie im Traum, den Harry gehabt hatte, auf ihn zu und wie im Traum ergriff er seinen Ärmel und rief:

„Harry! Ron! Bleibt nicht hier!"

Harry und Ron fingen an, Mark so schnell wie möglich hinterher zu laufen. Auch wenn Harry von diesem Gefühl eines Déjà-Vus überrascht war, lief er weiter seinem Cousin hinterher.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte Ron atemlos.

Mark bog nach rechts ab, hielt vor dem Balkon inne und lehnte sich atemlos gegen die Wand.

„Mark? Was ist los?", fragte Harry.

Mark legte einen Finger auf seine Lippen. Harry spitzte die Ohren, hörte jedoch nur die Stille. Er sah Ron an, der genauso sehr erstaunt zu sein schien wie er. Harry hörte weiterhin aufmerksam zu und schließlich belauschte er ein dumpfes Grollen. Ein Grollen, das unglaublich schnell näher rückte. Harry entschloss sich, in den Gang hineinzuschauen.

„Mach das bloß nicht!", rief Mark entsetzt aus.

„Was ist denn los, verdammt?"

Das Grollen kam näher, von einem Zittern begleitet, das die Gemälde auf den Wänden beben ließ, aber auch von Gepiepse und unmenschlichen Schreien. Plötzlich erschien in einem Federsturm eine Flut Vögel der verschiedensten Spezies. Es waren Vögel in allen Farben, aus allen Ländern und in allen Größen.

Die Vogelflut schien nicht zu enden und wurde noch dichter. Der Lärm war unerträglich geworden.

„MARK, WAS IST DAS ALLES?", schrie Harry, damit ihn sein Cousin hören konnte.

„WAS? DU WILLST WISSEN, WER DAFÜR VERANTWORTLICH IST?"

„ICH BIN MIR SCHON SICHER, DASS NUR DU ES SEIN KANNST! WO KOMMT ES HER?"

„AUS MALFOYS SCHLAFSAAL! ABER ICH WUSSTE NICHT, WAS ES BEWIRKT... TJA, ICH WAR NICHT SICHER!"

Die Anzahl von Vögeln verringerte sich und schließlich blieben nur ein paar Pinguine zurück, die sich versammelten und verzweifelt versuchten, den anderen Vögeln hinterher zu fliegen.

„Was hast du bloß getan?", fragte Harry.

„Na, ich habe nur eine Schachtel aus Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze im Zimmer von einer Gruppe von Slytherins vergessen. Und sie haben sie wahrscheinlich aufgemacht."

„Du hast sie tatsächlich vergessen?", fragte Ron argwöhnisch.

„Ja klar, ich wollte sie Malfoy schenken!", antwortete Mark mit einem breiten Lächeln. „Wenn man aber bedenkt, wer im Schlafsaal war, in dem ich die Schachtel vergessen habe, habe ich sie nicht wirklich vergeudet."

„Als Vertrauensschüler müsste ich es normalerweise anzeigen", sagte Ron.

Mark verzog das Gesicht und wappnete sich für eine schlimme Strafe.

„Ja... Normalerweise müsste ich es anzeigen... Allerdings ist es bloß ein Unfall. Ich habe also nichts gesehen."

„Danke, Ron", sagte Mark offensichtlich erleichtert.

„Wir sollten trotzdem nachschauen, wie die Slytherins aussehen, die diese kleine Überraschung bekommen haben", fügte Ron mit einem schiefen Lächeln hinzu. „Natürlich bloß, um zu schauen, ob es ihnen gut geht."

Harry, Ron und Mark bogen also wieder in den Gang hinein, der von Vogelkot und Federn bedeckt war, als sie am anderen Ende eine Silhouette erblickten, deren Umhang unordentlich hing und deren Haare gesträubt und voll Kot und Federn waren.

„Auweia", meinte Mark und biss sich die Faust.

„Oh... Oh... Ähm...", sagte Ron, wandte den Blick ab und atmete tief ein, um sein lautes Gelächter zu dämpfen.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Harry und kniff die Lippen zusammen.

„Was glaubst du denn?", fragte Hermine verärgert zurück und zog dabei eine Feder aus ihren Haaren.

Hierauf konnte Ron sein lautes Gelächter nicht länger zurückhalten und Harry und Mark bald auch nicht mehr.

„Wenn jemand mir zwischen zwei Lachanfällen helfen könnte, wieder ordentlich auszusehen, wäre ich ihm dankbar", seufzte Hermine.


	79. Der Fast-Kopflose-Harry

Hallo an alle! Und hier kommt das nächste Kapitel von Gabrielle Lavandes Geschichte **Harry Potter et la Clé de l'autre monde**. Viel Spaß beim Lesen. Kleines Spielchen: Könnt ihr den folgenden Satz problemlos lesen? Veieln Dnak an die tlole Verliebtindich, die desies Kpatiel wie alle vogrien betagelesen hat! Wenn ja, herzlichen Glückwunsch, euer Gehirn funktioniert perfekt und hat von selbst die Buchstaben in die richtige Reihenfolge gebracht. Also braucht ihr euch nicht zu beschweren, falls im Kapitel noch ein paar unrichtige Wörter stehen, die meine Betaleserin verpasst oder ich inzwischen versehentlich eingefügt hätte. ;-)

 **Disclaimer:** Wie immer, nichts gehört zu mir, beinahe alles gehört zu JK Rowling und der Warner Bros und weder ich noch Gabrielle verdienen Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

 **Harry Potter und der Schlüssel zur anderen Welt**

Kapitel 17:Der Fast-Kopflose-Harry:

Der Vorteil davon, Hermine mit Kot und Federn von verschiedenen Vogelarten bedeckt zu sehen, war, dass es Ron nachher leichter fiel, an diesem Morgen mit ihr zu reden. Die Lage schien fast normal. Fast wie vorher. Und das machte die Lage schwierig für Harry, denn er hatte Angst davor, Ron darum zu bitten, Neville als neuen Jäger zu testen.

Darüber hinaus hatte sich ein Teil seines Traums verwirklicht, genau wie damals, als Aldysse Irre während des Aufenthalts in Transsylvanien vor ihm in Ohnmacht gefallen war. Das beunruhigte ihn. Umso mehr, weil die anderen Teile seines Traums nichts Gutes verhießen. Warum hatte er solche Vorahnungen? Hatte es mit der Tatsache zu tun, dass er die Hoffnung war? Er hätte mit jemandem reden wollen, doch mit wem? Hermine war sehr davon betroffen und hatte sowieso kein Verständnis in Sachen Wahrsagen. Auch Neville würde ihm keine Antwort geben können. Und ihm schauderte, Professor Trelawney zu fragen, wo seine Träume herkamen. Darum entschied er sich schließlich resigniert dazu, mindestens eine Zeit lang zu schweigen.

Zum Mittagessen musste Harry ja mit Ron über Nevilles Testspiel reden. Sein Freund war gerade dabei, an seiner Seite eine Hähnchenkeule zu verschlingen, und Hermine stieß ihn mit dem Ellbogen an, damit er endlich sprach.

„Ron, darf ich dich etwas fragen?"

„Was denn?", sagte Ron und schluckte ein Stück Brot hinunter.

„Ähm... wir werden... jemand für die Stelle als Jäger testen. Kommst du?"

„Und wer ich ech?", fragte Ron, während er einen weiteren Biss nahm.

„Neville", murmelte Harry langsam.

„Ach ja!", seufzte Ron. „Na, wenn er sich lächerlich machen will, ist es seine Entscheidung."

Harry spürte, dass Hermine etwas erwidern wollte, aber er kniff sie diskret.

„Wenn er glaubt, dass ich ihm ein einfaches Spiel geben werde, täuscht er sich", fügte Ron hinzu. „Wir brauchen sowieso eine starke Mannschaft und Neville ist weit davon, es zu sein."

Harry warf einen Seitenblick zu Hermine, die die Lippen zusammenkniff, als wollte sie sich davon abhalten zu schreien. Egal, ob Neville es in die Mannschaft schaffen würde oder nicht, die Probleme zwischen Ron und Hermine waren längst nicht vorbei.

Alle trafen sich mit ihren Besen im großen sonnigen Park. Neville war offensichtlich nervös, er fing an, Stress zu spüren und atmete stoßweise.

„So, wir werden es wie folgt machen", sagte Harry. „Neville, du nimmst den Quaffel und du spielst mit..."

„Ginny zusammen!", sagte Hermine.

„Ach so?", erstaunte sich Ginny. „Alles klar. Aber warum mit mir?"

„Neville hat während der Ferien mit mir trainiert", sagte Hermine. „Wenn er es schafft, mit dir gut zusammenzuspielen, dann kann man sagen, dass er perfekt zum Jägertrio passen wird."

Ginny nickte und sah Neville an.

„Aber es ist schwierig, sich miteinander zu verständigen, wir haben nie zusammen gespielt."

„Das wird er schaffen", lächelte Hermine. „Ihr müsst nur instinktiv spielen. Ich werde also versuchen, euch den Quaffel wegzunehmen."

„Und ich auch", fuhr Harry fort. „Dean und Seamus werden euch mit einem Klatscher beschießen und Ron, du brauchst nur, die drei Ringe zu schützen, die wir schweben lassen werden."

„Und wer wird sie schweben lassen?", fragte Seamus.

„Das tue ich gerne."

Harry drehte sich um, als er diese verstellte Stimme hörte. Barbârum kam ruhig auf sie zu, die Hände in den Taschen, von Luna begleitet.

„Darf ich auch zuschauen?", fragte sie.

Harry sah Barbârum erstaunt an.

„Ich bin zwar ein Tutor, aber ich darf mich schon ein wenig vergnügen", sagte Barbârum. „Darf ich euch helfen? Ich habe seit mindestens vier Jahren kein Quidditchspiel gesehen."

„Alles klar", sagte Harry erstaunt.

Barbârum zückte seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die drei Ringe auf dem Boden.

„Wingardium Leviosa!"

Die Ringe schwebten los und stellten sich an den gleichen Platz wie auf einem Quidditchfeld.

„Fangt an", sagte Barbârum. „Ich behalte die Ringe an ihrem Platz."

„Danke", antwortete Harry ein wenig argwöhnisch.

Die ganze Mannschaft bestieg die Besen und Ron näherte sich Harry.

„Er ist für mich da, oder?", murmelte er lächelnd. „Das ist die Prüfung, die ihr für mich vorbereitet habt?"

Harry drehte sich überrascht um und antwortete genauso leise:

„Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass er kommen würde!"

Alle gingen auf ihre Anfangsposition.

„Luna, kannst du bitte als Schiedsrichterin helfen?", fragte Harry.

„Alles klar, ich befreie den Quaffel und einen Klatscher."

Luna warf den Quaffel in die Luft und öffnete das Band, das den Klatscher gefangen hielt.

Ginny ergriff sofort den Quaffel, flog auf die Torringe zu und passte den Quaffel zu Neville, der ihn geschickt fing.

Harry flog dann schnell auf ihn zu, um ihm den Ball wegzunehmen, und winkte Dean kurz zu, damit er Neville angriff. Als er sah, wie Harry ihm entgegenflog, passte er den Quaffel zu Ginny und wich dem Klatscher aus.

Harry war überrascht zu sehen, wie sehr sich Neville verbessert hatte. Er spielte perfekt. Und trotzdem schaffte er es nicht, ein einziges Tor zu schießen. Ron war wie in einer Art Rage und bot ihm keine Chance.

„Noch ein letztes Mal!", sagte Harry.

Neville nickte. Ein Tropfen Schweiß glänzte an seiner Schläfe. Luna winkte ihnen anzufangen und Neville ergriff den Quaffel, doch er hielt inne und blickte starr vor Schreck vor sich hin.

„RON!", schrie Hermine.

Harry drehte sich um. Die Ringe, die als Tore dienten, hatten angefangen, sich in Kreis zu drehen und zu brummen. Doch jetzt waren es keine Ringe mehr, sondern scharfe Scheiben, die sich Ron gefährlich näherten.

Harry drehte sich zu Barbârum um, der die scharfe Ringe kontrollierte.

„VORSICHT, MR WEASLEY!", sagte er laut, damit ihn jeder hörte. „SIE WOLLEN SICH DOCH NICHT VERLETZEN, BEVOR DIE PRÜFUNG ANGEFANGEN HAT, ODER?"

Ron zückte seinen Zauberstab und zielte damit auf die wirbelnden Ringe.

„ACCIO ZAUBERSTAB!"

Rons Zauberstab fiel aus seinen Händen und flog zu Cirkus, der von nirgendwoher kam.

„ES TUT MIR LEID, MR WEASLEY, ABER NICHT SIE SIND DRAN!", rief Cirkus amüsiert aus und griff nach Rons Zauberstab. „HARRY MUSS HEUTE SPIELEN! ES IST SEINE PRÜFUNG! ICH WERDE ABER ALLE TEILNEHMEN LASSEN! ACCIO ZAUBERSTÄBE!"

Sofort flogen alle Zauberstäbe der Gryffindors sowie der von Luna zu Cirkus' Hand. Harry allein blieb bewaffnet. Es war eine Prüfung für seine Aurorenausbildung. Eine Prüfung für ihn. Er hatte eine böse Vorahnung.

„KOMMT RUNTER VON EUREN BESEN! LANDET!", schrie Harry seinen Mitschülern zu.

Alle schossen schnell zum Boden, doch etwa zehn Meter über dem Boden blieben ihre Besen stehen.

„ICH KANN NICHT WEITER RUNTER FLIEGEN!", rief Dean aus.

„Das stimmt, Mr Thomas", sagte Professor Irre und zielte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf ihn. „Sie werden nicht weiter herunter fliegen können, so lange Mr Potter nicht mit seiner Prüfung fertig ist. Ihre Besen werden von mir kontrolliert. Ihre Leben hängen nur noch an Mr Potters Gelingen."

Aldysse blickte zu Harry hinauf.

„Die Spielregeln sind einfach, Mr Potter. Mr Cirkus und ich werden die Besen Ihrer Freunde manipulieren. Was Mr Barbârum betrifft, er wird die schneidenden Scheiben auf Ihre Freunde und auf Sie selbst richten. Ihre Angriffe müssen hauptsächlich auf die Scheiben erfolgen, Sie dürfen weder mich, noch Mr Cirkus oder Mr Barbârum verhexen. Oh! Das hätte ich beinahe vergessen: Miss Lovegood ist zwar auf dem Boden, doch auch auf sie wird gezielt werden. Lassen Sie uns mit dem Spiel beginnen!"

Und schon bevor Harry die Zeit hatte zu überlegen, flogen die schneidenden Scheiben rasend schnell und die Spieler auf ihren Besen auch.

„HARRY, TU ETWAS!", rief Seamus aus, als sich eine Scheibe gefährlich seinem Besen näherte.

„DESTRUCTO!", schrie Harry und zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf die Scheibe.

Die Scheibe stoppte, zitterte heftig und explodierte am Himmel. Doch fast sofort erschienen aus ihrem Staub zwei schneidende Scheiben.

„HARRY, DU WIRST ES NICHT AUF DIESE WEISE SCHAFFEN!", schrie Hermine. „ES GIBT..."

„MISS GRANGER, SCHWEIGEN SIE!", rief Aldysse Irre aus. „SONST WIRD MR POTTER IN SEINER PRÜFUNG DURCHFALLEN!"

„HARRY!", schrie Luna.

Eine Scheibe flog ihr hinterher und Luna lief so schnell sie konnte. Harry flog zu ihr herunter, ergriff sie am Arm und ließ sie auf seinen Besen steigen.

„Harry! Wir sind zu schwer für diesen Besen, du wirst nicht mehr so schnell fliegen können! Lass mich los!", sagte sie atemlos.

„HALTE DICH FEST AM BESEN, LUNA, ICH WERDE SPRINGEN!"

„NEIN!"

Harry sprang aus fünf Metern Höhe von seinem Besen und landete hart. Er spürte einen Schmerz am Fußgelenk, doch er kümmerte sich nicht darum. Die Scheiben wurden immer schneller und er konnte sie nicht zerstören, denn die Lage würde noch schlimmer werden. Während er die anderen beobachtete, vergaß er, dass auch er angegriffen werden konnte, so dass eine Scheibe an ihm vorbeiflog und seine Wange leicht einritzte. Blut strömte aus der Wunde.

„GINNY!"

Zwei Scheiben flogen mit voller Geschwindigkeit auf Rons Schwester zu. Harry überlegte nicht und zerstörte eine der beiden Scheiben, die zu Staub wurde, und gab damit Neville genug Zeit, Ginnys Arm zu ergreifen und zu fliehen, bevor zwei weitere Scheiben erschienen.

Jetzt verfolgten fünf schneidende Scheiben seine Freunde. Harry selbst konnte sich wegen seines Fußgelenks nicht mehr bewegen. Wie konnte er all das beenden?

Plötzlich erinnerte sich Harry daran, dass ein ähnliches Durcheinander geschehen war, als Wichtel das Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste verwüstet hatten, und da hatte Hermine...

„IMMOBILUS!", schrie Harry und hob seinen Zauberstab zum Himmel.

Sofort wurden die Scheiben unbeweglich, obwohl sie noch zitterten und bebten. Es bestand kein Zweifel, dass der Zauber nur eine zeitlich begrenzte Wirkung auf diese Eisenscheiben haben würde... Eisenscheiben.

Harry blickte zum See in der Nähe.

„Um das Eisen besiegen zu können, muss man es rosten lassen", dachte er laut.

Mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabs ließ er die fünf Scheiben in den See hinabsinken und wartete. Alle beobachteten den See aufmerksam in der Hoffnung, dass Harrys letzter Zug wie gewollt gewirkt hatte.

„ALLE RUNTER VOM BESEN! DIE PRÜFUNG IST VORBEI!", sagte Professor Irre schließlich, während sie ihr Pergament mit ihrer Feder bekritzelte.

Alle landeten atemlos und erleichtert zugleich. Luna ging zu Harry.

„Wie schrecklich!", sagte sie und holte ein Taschentuch aus ihrer Tasche, um es auf Harrys blutende Wange zu legen. „Ist alles in Ordnung? Ich habe so sehr Angst gehabt!"

„Es geht", log Harry trotz des steigernden Schmerzes in seinem Fußgelenk.

„Danke an alle für Ihre Teilnahme", sagte Professor Irre beiläufig, ohne die Nase von ihrem Pergament zu heben.

„Wird es immer so sein?", fragte Seamus. „Ich hoffe, wir werden nicht jedes Mal unser Leben riskieren, wenn Harry oder Ron eine Prüfung machen müssen."

„Sie gingen kein Risiko ein, Mr Finnigan! Sonst hätte Mr Potter nicht nur eine eingeritzte Wange, sondern ganz bestimmt keinen Kopf mehr."

Harry spürte, wie sich sein Herz bei diesen Worten zusammenkrampfte.

„Darüber hinaus", fuhr Aldysse Irre fort, „bekommen alle, die zur Ausbildung der Auroren helfen, manche Entschädigungen. Ich gebe daher 30 Punkte an jeden unter Ihnen sowie fünf Galleonen aus dem Fördergeld der Aurorenausbildungszentrale."

„Cool!", rief Dean spöttisch aus. „Das war's beinahe wert, sich in Stückchen schneiden zu lassen."

„Das heißt aber nicht, Mr Thomas, dass Sie vom Unterricht befreit sind. Daher sollten Sie und Ihre Mitschüler besser zu Ihrer Klasse gehen, während wir hier mit Mr Potter reden. Miss Weasley, ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?"

Ginny war bleich und zitterte heftig. Sie schüttelte wortlos den Kopf.

„Hm... Es tut mir Leid wegen dieser Prüfung. Es stimmt, dass ich mit Ihnen nicht gerade zimperlich gewesen bin. Ich werde es also in der Zukunft vermeiden, Sie bei den Prüfungen mitwirken zu lassen. Mr Longbottom, könnten Sie Miss Weasley zum Krankenflügel begleiten?"

„Ja, Professor."

Alle gingen langsam zum Schloss zurück und Neville half Ginny, während die anderen hinter sich schauten. Luna blickte traurig zu Harry und ließ ihn widerwillig zurück. Harry lächelte ihr zu, um sie zu beruhigen, und schaute ihr nach.

„Jetzt sind Sie dran!", rief Professor Irre ernsthaft aus.

Harry fing an, Angst zu bekommen. Die Bemerkung seiner Lehrerin über seine Wunde an der Wange ließ ihn nichts Gutes ahnen, was seine Note betraf.

„Sie haben Recht, enttäuscht zu sein. Es ist nicht gut", sagte sie, da sie Harrys Eindrücke wahrscheinlich empfunden hatte.

„Aldysse, du übertreibst!", sagte Cirkus.

„Ach, weil du es ohne Kopf schaffen würdest zu handeln?"

„Nicht deswegen, aber er hat doch die erste Regel respektiert. Er hat zuerst an die Sicherheit der anderen gedacht, ehe er an seine eigene Sicherheit dachte, indem er ihnen befohlen hat, vom Besen runterzusteigen. Das war sein erster Reflex. Und dann hat er Miss Lovegood seinen Besen gegeben und ist aus fünf Metern Höhe gesprungen, um sie auf dem Besen zu lassen, was viel sicherer war als auf dem Boden."

„Ja, aber er hat so sehr an die anderen gedacht, dass er sich nicht einmal um sein eigenes Leben Sorgen gemacht hat. Wenn er enthauptet worden wäre und keiner sich verteidigen könnte, wären sie alle tot."

Cirkus seufzte aufgebracht.

„Was denkst du darüber, Will?", fragte Cirkus und drehte sich zu Barbârum um.

„Persönlich hätte ich nie an den See gedacht", antwortete er. „Es war viel wirksamer als die Lösung, an die wir gedacht hatten. Das Wasser hat die Scheiben verlangsamt und die chemische Attacke auf das Eisen hat den Zauber aufgelöst. Ich würde ihm ein paar Punkte geben, sei es nur deswegen."

„Joa...", meinte Professor Irre, ohne wirklich überzeugt zu sein. „Welche Note würdet ihr geben?"

„Wegen der Enthauptung würde ich 70 sagen. Sonst waren die Reaktionen schnell, die Beschützung der Opfer im Angesicht der Lage optimal. Aber es bleibt die Tatsache, dass er sich wegen des Falls anscheinend am Fußgelenk sehr weh getan hat, obwohl er seine Landung hätte verlangsamen können."

„Basil?", fragte Aldysse.

„Auch 70... Das scheint mir eine angemessene Note zu sein."

„Pfff", ließ Professor Irre vernehmen. „Ich habe euch nicht für diese Aufgabe gewählt, damit ihr euren Schützling bevorzugt! Das war maximal 60 Punkte wert!"

„Ach ja, stimmt! Du hast uns nicht gewählt, um Harry zu bevorzugen, sondern, weil du keine andere Wahl hattest", lachte Cirkus.

Aldysse Irre seufzte.

„Endergebnis, 65 Punkte", sagte sie verärgert. „Und das finde ich noch sehr großzügig. Sie sollten Ihre Wange und Ihr Fußgelenk heilen lassen, bevor Sie zum Unterricht gehen."

Aldysse Irre drehte sich um und ging zum Schloss, während sie weiter auf ihrem Pergament kritzelte.

Cirkus drehte sich zu Harry um und betrachtete die Wunde auf der Wange.

„Es sieht unschön aus!", sagte er. „Will, könntest du bitte Harry begleiten?"

„Du musst etwas tun?"

„Aldysse dazu überreden, mit mir auszugehen!", antwortete Cirkus.

Barbârum lachte auf.

„Du wirst dich nie ändern!"

„Nein, niemals!", sagte Cirkus und ging zum Schloss.

Harry sah Barbârum an und lächelte schüchtern.

„Mr Barbârum, ich hätte eine schlechtere Note haben sollen, oder?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein, selbst Aldysse war mit dir eher großzügig."

Harry seufzte.

„Ich sollte es dir nicht sagen", fuhr Barbârum fort. „Aber während meiner Ausbildung hatte ich eine ähnliche Prüfung. Und soweit ich weiß hat Mad Eye Moody bei einer ähnlichen Prüfung 50 bekommen und Aldysse 62. Ich selbst habe sie nicht sehr gut geschafft. Wir machen alle den gleichen Fehler. Was du wissen musst, ist, dass die Tatsache, dass die Prüfung schwierig aussieht, nicht heißt, dass die Lösung schwierig ist. Du musst manchmal nach der einfachsten Lösung suchen."

Harry nickte.

„Gut, da ich der einzige bin, der hier verantwortlich ist, werde ich dir helfen, dich heilen zu lassen, Harry", sagte Barbârum. „Dieses kleine Gespräch bleibt unter uns?"

Harry nickte wieder und lächelte Barbârum zu. Dieses Gespräch mit Rons Tutor hatte ihn erleichtert. Es war also nicht alles verloren.


	80. Unsere Zukunft ist kein Spiel

Hallo an alle! Und hier kommt das nächste Kapitel von Gabrielle Lavandes Geschichte **Harry Potter et la Clé de l'autre monde**. Viel Spaß beim Lesen und danke an drei Personen insbesondere: Gabrielle, dafür, dass ich die Geschichte übersetzen durfte, Verliebtindich, dass sie meine Übersetzung verbessert hat, und Dich, Leser, dass Du sie liest und magst (und eventuell reviewst).

 **Disclaimer:** Wie immer, nichts gehört zu mir, beinahe alles gehört zu JK Rowling und der Warner Bros und weder ich noch Gabrielle verdienen Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

 **Harry Potter und der Schlüssel zur anderen Welt**

Kapitel 18:Unsere Zukunft ist kein Spiel:

Nach diesem ziemlich ereignisreichen Schuljahresbeginn verging der nächste Monat in Hogwarts eher normal. Die Tatsache, dass Neville nun in der Quidditch-Mannschaft war, hatte bei den Gryffindors Proteste verursacht. Was die Schüler aus den anderen Häusern betraf, so hatten sie angefangen, ihm ständig nachzuschauen und leise und spöttische Kommentare zu machen, als sie dies erfahren hatten. Harry war besorgt. Nevilles Gesicht war düsterer geworden, seitdem man in den Gängen von ihm sprach.

„Neville, bitte, mach nicht so ein Gesicht. Ich versichere es dir, du spielst sehr gut!", sagte ihm Hermine, um ihn zu beruhigen.

Neville seufzte und schaute auf seine Füße. Auch Harry spürte Mitleid mit ihm.

„Du wirst nicht mehr lange warten müssen, Neville. Du bist sehr gut, das versichere ich dir. Und keiner wird das Gegenteil sagen können, wenn wir in zwei Wochen gegen Slytherin gespielt haben. Du wirst es ihnen zeigen."

Neville drehte sich mit einem schüchternen Lächeln zu Harry um.

„Macht euch keine Sorgen meinetwegen", sagte er. „Ich bin daran gewöhnt. Und wir sind ja wegen etwas anderem gekommen."

Harry holte das Buch der Hoffnung aus seinem Rucksack, legte es auf den Tisch im Raum der Wünsche und seufzte.

„Wir lesen dieses Buch schon seit einem Monat und es hat uns nicht viel gebracht. Die Geschichte der Vorfahren der Hoffnung ist nicht gerade erfreulich."

„Es sind auch deine Vorfahren!", bemerkte Hermine.

„Wenn du glaubst, es würde mich mehr motivieren...", sagte Harry und schlug das Buch auf.

Im gleichen Augenblick ertönte der Alarmton. Harry schlug das Buch eiligst zu und ließ es unter den Schreibtisch fallen.

„Ihr seid schon wieder da?", fragte Ron, während er die Tür hinter sich zumachte, so dass der Alarmton verstummte.

Alle betrachteten Ron, ohne ein Wort zu sprechen. Er setzte sich auf das Sofa und sah sich um.

„Was ist los?", fragte er.

„Nichts, nichts!", antwortete Harry eilig.

Und schon wieder herrschte Stille. Rons Gesicht verwandelte sich.

„Ich störe euch?", fragte er mit trockener Stimme.

„Nein!", rief Hermine aus.

„Warum habt ihr also aufgehört zu sprechen?"

„Nun..."

„Harry, das war's, ich glaube dir nicht mehr!", rief Ron aus. „Schon seit einem Monat hätte ich meine Aurorprüfung haben sollen. Jene, die du angeblich mit unseren Ausbildern vorbereiten würdest, und ich habe überhaupt nichts gehabt."

„Aber..."

„Hör zu!", sagte Ron und stand plötzlich auf. „Ihr täuscht mich nicht, ich sehe euch seit einem Monat regelmäßig hierhin gehen und offensichtlich nicht zum Trainieren, da du nachher nie atemlos bist. Also sagt mir die Wahrheit: Ist es Voldemort? Warum weiß ich nicht Bescheid? Ist jemand tot oder am Sterben?"

Bei diesem letzten Satz hoben Harry, Hermine und Neville überrascht den Kopf. Diese Reaktion erstaunte wiederum den Rothaarigen, der sie musterte.

„Das ist es also? Jemand wird sterben?", fragte er erstaunt. „Harry, bist du es? In Transsylvanien haben wir gehört, wie Tonks sagte, du seist dem Tod nahe. Ist es das?"

Harry schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

„Hör zu, Ron...", fing Hermine an, stand auf und ging auf ihn zu.

„Du bist es? Hermine!", sagte Ron langsam. „Bist du es?"

Rons Blick fing an zu glänzen. Sein Atem wurde gehackt.

„Darum also...", flüsterte er. „Darum hast du mich von dir zurückgewiesen?"

Hermine schnaubte.

„Ron. Raus hier!"

„Sag mir die Wahrheit!"

„Diese Geschichte geht dich nichts an und wird dich nie was angehen. Wenn du es wissen willst, ich wollte dich nicht leiden lassen. Da du aber starrsinnig bist, werde ich es dir offen sagen: Ich liebe dich nicht mehr und habe dich deshalb verlassen. Jetzt waren Neville, Harry und ich dabei, Dinge zu besprechen, die dich nichts angehen, und würden am liebsten alleine bleiben."

Ron versuchte, Harrys Blick auf sich zu locken, doch sein Freund blickte weg.

„Raus", wiederholte Hermine noch einmal.

Ron schritt nach hinten, dann drehte er sich um und ging durch die Tür hinaus.

Hermine drehte sich zu Harry und Neville um.

„Ich fürchte, er wird es nicht dabei bewenden lassen."

„Das hätten wir erwarten müssen", sagte Harry. „Wir hätten ihm von Anfang an Bescheid sagen müssen. Auch Luna. Sie sagt nichts, macht keine Bemerkungen, aber ich sehe wohl, dass sie weiß, dass wir ihr etwas verheimlichen."

„Warum sagt ihr also nichts?", fragte Neville. „Ich bin sicher, Dumbledore hätte nichts dagegen. Sie dürfen ja auch in diesen Raum. Er wusste bestimmt, dass wir es ihnen nicht lange verschweigen könnten."

„Du hast bestimmt recht", sagte Harry. „Ich werde aber zuerst mit Dumbledore darüber reden."

„Sie dürfen nichts wissen!", rief Hermine lebhaft aus.

Harry sah Hermine an. Diese plötzliche Reaktion wurde von einem leichten Händezittern begleitet, das sie sehr schnell unter Kontrolle brachte. Harry hatte jedoch die Zeit zu bemerken, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

„Ron hat recht, oder?", fragte Harry. „Du denkst, dass du der Schlüssel bist?"

Hermine setzte sich wieder in ihrem Sessel und neigte den Kopf nach hinten.

„Beim Festessen zum Schuljahresbeginn hat sich der Schlüssel als solcher wiedererkannt. Aldysse Irre selbst hat es empfunden", sagte sie. „Da ich von dieser Geschichte wusste, ist das Risiko, dass ich es bin, doch ziemlich groß. Aber das Wichtigste ist, das Buch zu lesen, um Voldemort endgültig zu besiegen. Wenn ich der Schlüssel bin, werde ich in Frieden sterben, wenn du bereit bist."

„Und Ron, denkst du, dass er bereit sein wird?", fragte Neville. „Glaubst du nicht, dass er diese letzten Momente lieber ganz genießen möchte?"

Nevilles Offenheit ließ Hermine sich wieder aufrichten.

„Du kannst das nicht verstehen, Neville!", seufzte sie. „Harry, bitte, fang an vorzulesen, sonst sind wir umsonst hierher gekommen."

Harry hob das Buch vom Boden auf und sah Hermine dabei an, doch sie blickte zum Fenster, als wollte sie seinen Blick meiden.

„Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere", sagte er und ließ seinen Blick über die Seite huschen, „waren wir bei der Geburt von Rê'um angekommen... ich lese weiter vor."

 _Rê'um wurde geboren. Die schwere Anwesenheit seiner Familie und sein Erbe als Nachfahre großer Zaubererherrscher bedrückten ihn bereits in den ersten Stunden seines Lebens. Er hätte ein normales Leben haben wollen, doch ist es in einer so außerordentlichen Familie wirklich möglich? Nein, niemals. Dieses Erbe war zu schwer, dass er es hätte tragen können. So viele Dinge kamen auf ihn an. Er war erzogen worden, um Gerechtigkeit, Liebe und Toleranz auszustrahlen. Doch in seinem Leben war weder Gerechtigkeit noch Toleranz, und noch weniger Liebe. Sein Leben war streng. Er lebte für die anderen, jedoch nicht für sich selbst._

 _Das Schicksal wollte aus ihm einen der mächtigsten Zauberer machen, die je gelebt hatten. Bei seiner Geburt landete die wohlwollende_ _Schwalbe_ _bei ihm und schenkte ihm alle Mächte der Natur. Eine wunderbare Macht schien ihn umhüllt zu haben wie ein weißes Tuch einen Säugling. Das öffentliche Leben war ihm widerlich, seine Wut kochte in ihm. Er kannte sich selbst so schlecht, sah in sich nichts als das Spiegelbild, das ihm jene zurückschickten, die ihn umgaben: Einen Mann, der den anderen Liebe und Hoffnung zurückgab. So dass ihm die Gabe, die ihm das Leben geschenkt hatte, ihm die schlimmste Verwünschung war. Er war alles für die anderen und nichts für sich selbst._

 _Bis zu seinem elften Geburtstag, als der Vogel das Nest verließ, von diesem Durst nach Freiheit getrieben, so jung und doch so vorbelastet_ _durch das Leben_ _. Dieses Kind verleugnete seinen Namen bis zum Tag seiner Neutaufe... Dieses Kind bin ich._

„Das wird bald interessant werden", sagte Hermine und zog einen Notizblock und einen Stift aus ihrem Rucksack. „Lies weiter vor, Harry."

 _Meinem Abflug folgte eine lange Zeit der Meditation mit den Geistern und den Menschen, die sich schon in einem tiefen Wald weit von der gierigen Welt zurückgezogen hatten._

 _Zu diesen unreinen Zeiten war der Krieg voll im Gange. Der Boden bebte unter meinen Füßen. Die Menschen ruinierten die Harmonie der Völker wegen ihrer Gier. Sie verwiesen die immateriellen Geister aus ihrer Gesellschaft. Ihrer Meinung nach waren sie nichts als Moralprediger. Dem Reichtum entgegen war ihre Weisheit nichts._

 _Auch die Geister waren voller Groll. Die Sünde des Neides bemächtigte sich plötzlich ihrer. Neid wegen des Nichtbesitztums. Neid wegen der Tatsache, dass sie nichts kontrollieren, nichts manipulieren konnten. Neid auf die Stofflichkeit._

 _In diesem Wald traf ich auf Estencela, die bald zu meiner besten Freundin wurde. Sie war tief geschwächt, als sie zu uns kam. Sie hatte die Fähigkeit, in den Menschen und den Geistern zu lesen, all ihre Gedanken. Für die, die sie nicht kannten, war es ein Segen. Doch es war ihr unerträglich, alle Entsetzlichkeiten des Krieges zu kennen. Die Menschen hatten ihr die schlimmsten Foltern erleiden lassen und die Zauberer hatten sie von sich zurückgewiesen, da sie fanden, dass sie zu freundlich zu den weiseren und besonneneren Geistern war und zu viel Mitleid mit ihnen empfand._

 _Sie war außerordentlich intelligent und wurde von den Geistern unserer Welt gemocht, denn ihre Weltanschauung war völlig immateriell. Hätte sie es gekonnt, wäre sie bestimmt ihren Leib losgeworden. Doch zu dieser Zeit war es völlig unmöglich. Denn ein Mensch, der seinen Leib verlor, verlor auch seinen Geist ins Nichts, da der Körper ohne Seele und die Seele ohne Körper nicht überleben konnte._

 _Die Welt wurde von Neid gepackt. Unsere kleine Gemeinschaft allein, mitten im Wald, behielt ihre Ruhe und ihren Frieden. Schön und sanft war unser Wald._

 _Schnell wuchs unsere Gemeinschaft. Sich nach Ruhe sehnende Geister, Menschen, die die Gier von sich zurückwarfen, kamen zu uns._

 _Warel kam eines Tages im Herbst. Er war der Außenseiter von uns allen. Er blieb in einem Seidenkokon, saß oft in einem Baum und blieb in voller Übereinstimmung mit der Natur. Lange war mir seine Macht unbekannt. Für mich war er ein Außenseiter in einer Gemeinschaft von Außenseitern. Nie hätte ich geahnt, dass er solch eine kräftige Macht besaß. Er kontrollierte die Zeit, ohne sie fassen zu können. Er erzählte mir seine Geschichte. Von den Menschen gequält, die die Zeit kontrollieren wollten. Von den Geistern gequält, für die seine Macht die schrecklichste aller Verwünschungen war. Ich war zu seinem Vertrauten geworden, ich verstand ihn. Auch ich war als Kind gequält worden._

 _Dann kam Kilandrin zu uns. Er war ein Kind des Krieges, ein Kind des Todes. Der einzige Überlebende in seiner Familie. Er sprach wenig, war offenbar traumatisiert. Von einem Heer von Menschen erzogen, die ihn nutzten, um gegen die Geister zu handeln, konnte er in Meilen einen Tropfen Blut riechen. Er war schwach und manipulierbar. Doch tief in ihm kochten ein tiefer Zorn und eine Wut, die er vom Krieg geerbt hatte. Wir hatten seinen Körper etwa zwanzig Meilen weg von unserem Wald entdeckt. Er atmete kaum. Nie erzählte er mir von seiner Geschichte._

 _Er verursachte riesige Probleme in unserer Gemeinschaft. Wegen seiner Erziehung hatte er sehr feste Meinungen über die Geister. Wir brachten ihm alles bei. Wir trösteten ihn._

 _Estencela insbesondere fasste Zuneigung zu ihm. Wie eine Mutter umarmte sie ihn, wie eine Schwester wurde sie zu seiner Vertrauten. Sie ließen es nicht dabei bewenden._

 _Er hätte sie hassen müssen, denn sie war mit den Geistern verbündet. Aber er liebte sie. Tief. Heftig. Eine so reine, so frische Liebe, dass ich auf sie neidisch war._

 _Der Frieden in unserem Wald dauerte nicht lange. Die Pest des Krieges kam und bald wurden Estencela, Warel, Kilandrin und ich uns dessen bewusst, dass nichts mehr getan werden konnte, um den Frieden in dieser Welt herrschen zu lassen. Also sprachen wir Tage lang, um die Lösung zu finden. Sie erschien uns als deutlich: Wir mussten Menschen und Geister trennen._

 _Wir sammelten all unsere Mächte, um eine neue Welt zu erschaffen. Wir brauchten dafür mehrere Monate. Dann kam der entscheidende Tag. Wer musste zu dieser neuen Welt gelangen?_

 _Da wir uns nicht über diesen Punkt einigen konnten, haben wir uns wieder an die Arbeit gemacht und unsere Mächte benutzt. So wurde beschlossen, dass die Geister in die neue Welt reisen würden, dass die sterblichen Menschen jedoch in der Gestalt eines Geistes hinreisen würden, wenn ihr kranker oder müder Leib schwach werden und sterben würde._

 _Als dies getan wurde, kam die Zeit zur Trennung. Für uns vier war es ein seelischer Schmerz. Doch für Estencela und Kilandrin war es noch schlimmer._

 _Es wurde beschlossen, dass Warel in der zeitlichen Welt bleiben und die Menschen vertreten würde. Seine Macht wurde als nützlicher bei ihnen empfunden._

 _Kilandrin, der dem Tod empfindlich war, entschloss, dass er die Tor zwischen beiden Welten bewachen würde._

 _Estencela, die unter der Meinung der Menschen ihr entgegen litt, wollte bei den Geistern bleiben._

 _Alle hatten ihre Stelle gefunden. Doch ich war verloren. Ich fühlte mich weder Mensch noch Geist. Ich wollte für mich selbst und nicht für die anderen leben. Doch wie immer wurde mein Schicksal für mich beschlossen._

 _Nachdem der Schlüssel gefunden wurde, kümmerte sich Warel um die Welt der Menschen. Er spürte schon, dass diese Trennung provisorisch war. Er wusste, dass Geister und Menschen eines Tages einander brauchen würden._

 _Kilandrin stellte sich vor das Tor und wartete auf die Ankunft der Geister._

 _Estencela, was sie betraf, musste zur anderen Welt. Doch ihr Leib erlaubte es ihr nicht, sie zu betreten. Darum blieb nur noch eine Lösung übrig: Sie musste sterben._

 _Kilandrin lehnte es ab, jene zu töten, die er liebte. Warel, der die Menschen vertrat, war als zu sehr mit der Welt der Sterblichen verbunden empfunden, dass er den Geist angreifen könnte. Estencela wollte sich umbringen, doch die Vertreter der Geister waren dagegen: Es wäre ein Beweis ihrer Schwäche gewesen und es kam überhaupt nicht in Frage, irgendeine Schwäche den Menschen entgegen zu zeigen._

 _Blieb nur noch ich. Ich war das Symbol der Gerechtigkeit und der Hoffnung für alle Völker. Mit einer letzten Freundschaftsgeste sah mich Estencela an und sagte:_

„ _Wenn ich zurückkehre, Rê'um, so werde ich dafür sorgen, dass du dieses eine Mal als erster den Vorteilen meiner Rückkehr genießen darfst. Du hast so viel für die anderen getan, es wird Zeit, dass man etwas für dich tut."_

 _Sie grüßte Warel freundlich, doch mit der Distanz, die zwischen den Menschen und den Geistern, die sie vertraten, notwendig war._

 _Sie drehte sich zu Kilandrin um, kontrollierte einen Teil ihrer Macht in ihrer Hand, legte sie gegen sein Herz und sprach zu ihm:_

„ _Selbst in der anderen Welt wirst du meine Gefühle empfinden. Ich schenke dir einen Teil meiner Macht. Achte gut darauf."_

 _Estencela drehte sich zu mir um und winkte mir, dass sie bereit war. Ich ergriff meinen Zauberstab und tötete sie kaltblütig._

Harry hielt inne und schaute seine Freunde an. Er fühlte einen Kloß im Hals. Nach einer stillen Zeit sprach Hermine:

„Wir werden hier aufhören und versuchen, die Dinge ein bisschen deutlicher zu machen", sagte sie mit schwacher Stimme.

Sie blickte wieder zu ihrem Notizbuch, wendete die Seiten und kritzelte hier und da ein paar Wörter.

„Wir haben mehr Informationen über die vier Zauberer", fuhr sie fort. „Rê'um war also die Hoffnung und ich denke... tja... nach dem, was er geschrieben hat... denke ich, dass seine Geschichte und deine etwa gleich sind, zumindest am Anfang."

Etwas verwirrt nickte Harry.

„Das hat er selbst am Anfang des Buchs gesagt", bemerkte er mit schwacher Stimme. „So ist mein Leben, so wird auch deines sein."

„Das stimmt", sagte Hermine. „Und wenn wir diese Stelle mit Godric Gryffindors Worten vergleichen, scheinen beide etwa gleich zu sein. Ihr stammt tatsächlich aus derselben Familie."

In völliger Stille blätterte Hermine wieder in ihrem Notizbuch.

„Was Estencela betrifft... also den Geist... Rê'um musste sie töten. Sie konnte perfekt in den Gedanken der anderen lesen. Genau wie Cirkus mit uns. Aber Estencela hatte keine Kinder, denn ein Geist kann kein Nachfahre haben. Cirkus ist also kein Nachfahre von Estencela. Es ist Estencela, die Cirkus' Leib in Besitz genommen hat und ihren Geist mit Cirkus' Geist teilen muss."

„Sie hätte ein Kind mit Kilandrin haben können, oder?", fragte Neville.

„Es scheint mir wenig wahrscheinlich", antwortete Hermine. „Sonst hätte sie nicht Kilandrin, sondern eher ihrem Kind einen Teil ihrer Macht geschenkt. Übrigens weiß ich nicht, ob ihr bemerkt habt: Kilandrin bekommt einen Teil der Macht seiner Freundin, um Estencelas Gefühle zu empfinden. Kilandrin wird Einfühler genauso wie Professor Irre."

„Wenn ich die Ereignisse richtig verstehe", sprach Neville weiter, „Sind Rê'ums Nachfahren Godric Gryffindor, Harrys Mutter und Harry selbst. Kilandrins Nachfahren sind also Salazar Slytherin und Aldysse Irre?"

„Nun ja, logischerweise", sagte Hermine.

„Also wäre Aldysse Irre mit Voldemort verwandt, richtig?", bemerkte Harry.

„Ich fürchte schon", sagte Hermine. „Ich mag es nicht, Vorurteile zu haben, aber diese Verbindung gefällt mir nicht."

Harry seufzte.

„Ich habe Schwierigkeiten, daran zu glauben", sagte Harry. „Wir müssten es prüfen. Sie scheint mir vertrauenswürdig zu sein."

„... Sie ist trotzdem in Slytherin", bemerkte Neville.

„Gut... Dann werden wir Professor Irres Fall betrachten müssen", sagte Hermine. „Bleibt Warel, der die Menschen vertritt und der Vorfahren von Helga Hufflepuff ist. Das ist jemand, der _die Zeit kontrollierte, ohne sie fassen zu können_. Was soll das denn heißen? Und wer könnte solch eine Macht besitzen?"

Im gleichen Augenblick klopfte es an der Tür. Harry räumte das Buch schnell in eine Schublade, während die Tür aufgemacht wurde und der Alarmton erklang.

„Professor Dumbledore?", erstaunte sich Harry.

„Hallo!", sagte Professor Dumbledore. „Ich bin begeistert zu sehen, dass Sie dieses Buch ernst nehmen. Haben Sie Fortschritte gemacht?"

„Ja... ja...", sagte Harry immer noch überrascht.

„Gut. Wenn Sie mit dem Buch fertig sind, komm in mein Büro, damit wir darüber reden. Heute bin ich nicht dafür gekommen."

Dumbledore setzte sich auf dem Sofa neben Neville, der wie die anderen höflich aufgestanden war.

„Setzen Sie sich!", sagte Dumbledore. „Ich wollte bloß mit Ihnen über Mr Weasley reden."

„Ron?", erstaunte sich Hermine. „Was ist los? Ist ihm etwas geschehen?"

„Oh nein, machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Miss Granger!", antwortete der Schulleiter. „Er kam zu meinem Büro, weil er sich um Sie drei Sorgen machte und sich völlig nutzlos fühlt, obwohl er weiß, dass gerade etwas Schlimmes los ist."

„Ron hat mit Ihnen gesprochen?"

„Ja, Harry. Es ist nicht seine Art, seine Sorgen mit einem seiner Lehrer zu besprechen, aber diesmal macht er sich wirklich sehr große Sorgen um Sie und es entschied ihn, mit mir zu sprechen."

„Wir wollten es ihm nicht sagen, Professor", sagte Hermine. „Wenn er der Schlüssel wäre..."

„Ron ist nicht der Schlüssel", griff Dumbledore ein. „Und Sie auch nicht, Miss Granger."

„Woher wissen Sie das?", fragte Harry.

„Weil der Schlüssel zu mir gekommen ist, um sein Buch zu bekommen", sagte Dumbledore ruhig.

„Sie... aber... wer ist es?", stotterte Harry.

„Wenn ich es Ihnen sagen dürfte, würde ich es tun", sagte Dumbledore und stand auf. „Jedoch müssen die vier Zauberer entdecken, wer der Schlüssel ist, wenn die Zeit reif ist. Vielleicht wäre es an der Zeit, Mr Weasley und den anderen Leuten, die Zugang zu diesem Raum haben, die Wahrheit zu sagen. So könnten sie viele Sorgen los werden. Nichtsdestotrotz muss ich etwas sagen: Harry, du enttäuschst mich."

„Professor... inwiefern habe..."

„Ein Auror muss allem misstrauen. Du warst überrascht, mich hier zu sehen, und doch hast du mir von all dem erzählt, obwohl ich dir ausdrücklich gesagt hatte, dass der einzige Ort, wo du mit mir darüber reden darfst, in meinem Büro ist und dass ausschließlich Miss Irre, Mr Cirkus und Mr Barbârum hier mit dir sprechen dürfen. Was sagt dir, dass ich der wahre Professor Dumbledore bin?"

Harry wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte.

„Glücklicherweise für dich ist es keine Prüfung für deine Aurorenausbildung, denn du wärst kläglich gescheitert. Das gilt auch für Sie beide, Miss Granger und Mr Longbottom. Wenn Sie dem Orden des Phönix beitreten möchten, sind Sie nicht auf dem richtigen Weg."

Professor Dumbledore ging mit langsamen Schritten auf die Tür zu.

„Sie dürfen Mr Weasley, seiner Schwester und Miss Lovegood davon erzählen, und bleiben Sie bei dem, was das Buch sagt und worum man Sie bittet. Diese Geschichte ist nicht nur für dich oder den Schlüssel ein Risiko, Harry. Es ist die Welt, die gefährdet ist. Denn die einzige Lösung, um das Böse zu vertreiben, ist, dass sich die vier Zauberer und der Schlüssel endlich finden. Du solltest mit deinem Tutor reden, Harry. Er kann dir Einiges über die Geisterwelt sagen. Vielleicht wirst du diese Sache nachher ernster nehmen?"

Dumbledore hielt vor der Tür inne und drehte sich zu seinen drei Schülern um.

„Ich will Ihnen nicht als streng erscheinen, aber Sie dürfen es nicht wie ein Spiel betrachten. Wir sind weit davon entfernt."

Die Standuhr im Raum der Wünsche läutete acht Uhr abends. Dumbledore lächelte.

„Acht Uhr", sagte er. „Es ist Zeit für Mr Weasleys Prüfung. Ich habe mit Professor Trelawney um eine sehr seltene Schokofroschkarte über eine ihrer Vorahnen gewettet. Ich hoffe, ich werde gewinnen."

Dumbledore verließ den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Harry war bitter. Nach Dumbledores Bemerkungen über ihn war es an der Zeit, sich in Frage zu stellen.


	81. Rons Verheerungen

Hallo an alle! Und hier kommt das nächste Kapitel von Gabrielle Lavandes Geschichte **Harry Potter et la Clé de l'autre monde**. Viel Spaß beim Lesen und danke an Verliebtindich für ihre Korrekturen.

 **Disclaimer:** Wie immer, nichts gehört zu mir, beinahe alles gehört zu JK Rowling und der Warner Bros und weder ich noch Gabrielle verdienen Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

 **Harry Potter und der Schlüssel zur anderen Welt**

Kapitel 19:Rons Verheerungen:

Nachdem Dumbledore weg war, dachte Harry immer wieder an die Bemerkungen, die er ihm gegenüber machte. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er einen Fehler beging.

Bis jetzt war er sicher gewesen, dass er seine Aufgaben als Mitglied vom Orden des Phönix erledigen konnte, doch es erwies sich schließlich als schwieriger als er gedacht hätte. Vielleicht war es zu schwierig für ihn?

Harry ging mit gesenktem Kopf zum Gryffindor-Turm, in seine Gedanken vertieft. Hermines und Nevilles Anwesenheit an seiner Seite nahm er kaum wahr, bloß Schrittgeräusche im Gang und ein entferntes Gemurmel.

Als sie den Turm erreichten, bemerkten sie, dass viele Schüler versammelt waren.

„Was ist los?", fragte Hermine und bahnte sich den Weg frei. „Lasst mich durch, ich bin Suchlsprecherin... Entschuldigung."

Harry folgte ihr dicht. Die Schüler von Gryffindor drängten sich am Eingang vom Gemeinschaftsraum, traten jedoch nicht ein.

„Was ist los?", fragte Hermine.

„Wir dürfen nicht rein", antwortete Dean. „Professor Irre verbietet es."

„Wo ist sie?"

Dean zeigte auf das Gemälde der Fetten Dame.

„Sie hat uns verboten hineinzugehen, so lange sie nicht raus ist."

Im gleichen Augenblick schwenkte das Gemälde der Fetten Dame zur Seite und Aldysse Irre ging hinaus, von Barbârum dicht gefolgt, die Brille auf der Nase und in der Hand ein Pergament, das sie bekritzelte.

„Danke für Ihre Geduld, Schüler von Gryffindor", sagte Professor Irre. „Ich schenke Ihrem Haus 50 Punkte, weil Sie ruhig gewartet haben, bis Mr Weasley mit seiner Prüfung fertig war."

Bei dieser Ansage wurden die ungeduldigen Seufzer gleich von Freudenausrufen ersetzt.

„Das war es wert zu warten", sagte Seamus, indem er den Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor betrat. „Tja... vielleicht nicht so sehr...", sagte er schließlich langsam und hielt mit offenem Munde inne.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war buchstäblich verheert worden. Die alten Vasen waren alle zerbrochen, die Glasfenster zerstört, die Sofas und Sessel zu Boden geworfen und die Kissen waren so sehr zerfetzt, dass nichts mehr von ihnen übrig blieb. Nur wenige schwebende Federn wiesen auf ihre damalige Existenz hin.

Ron stand in der Mitte des Raums und blies die Feder sanft weg, die gerade auf seiner Nase gelandet war. Dann sah er sich zufrieden um und schob seinen Zauberstab hinter sein Ohr.

„Merlin!", rief Hermine aus. „Was ist hier bloß passiert?"

„Nichts Besonderes", sagte Ron mit neutraler Stimme. „Ich habe eine Prüfung gehabt, aber ich darf nichts sagen... Und jetzt gehe ich ins Bett. Ich denke, dass die Elfen heute Nacht putzen werden. Gute Nacht!"

Ron ging die Treppe ohne ein weiteres Wort hinauf.

„Hm... Ron sollte sich nicht zu früh freuen", sagte Barbârum, der gerade hinter Harry stand.

Der Gryffindor drehte sich zu Rons Tutor um und sah ihn fragend an.

„Er hat mich jedoch überrascht. Bei so einer Prüfung wie der, die er eben bestanden hat, bekommt nicht jeder 95/100."

„So viel?", erstaunte sich Harry und starrte das Durcheinander um sie herum an.

„Schneller Eingriff, Wirksamkeit, keine Panik, keine Wunden... ein einfacher und wirksamer Zauber, an den man jedoch nicht oft denkt, wenn man in Panik gerät. Ehrlich gesagt, außer ein wenig Unordnung kann ich nichts einwenden."

Barbârum sah kurz auf seine Uhr.

„Schon 21 Uhr!", rief er aus. „Kümmern Sie sich nicht um die Unordnung und bahnen Sie sich einen Weg zu ihren Schlafsälen. Los!"

Und tatsächlich war es wegen des ganzen Durcheinanders nicht besonders einfach, die Treppe zu den Schlafsälen zu erreichen.

Harry ging die Treppe mit seinen Mitschülern hoch und war noch ein bisschen vom Streit bestürzt, den er kurz vorher mit Ron gehabt hatte.

Doch bald würde das vorbei sein. Ja, bald würde er die Wahrheit kennen.

Etwas ängstlich machte er die Tür zu seinem Schlafsaal auf. Ron lag da auf seinem Bett, wie immer, nachdenklich und die Decke betrachtend, aber mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Harry blieb ein bisschen abseits, während sich die anderen zu Ron stürzten, um zu wissen, was geschehen war.

„Ich würde es euch gerne sagen, aber offiziell darf ich es nicht", sagte Ron mit einem stolzen Ton. „Tja, wie auch immer, es war zuerst nicht besonders einfach, aber ich habe schnell gewusst, was ich zu tun hatte."

Harry lächelte Ron schüchtern zu und der Blick des Rothaarigen blieb einen Augenblick lang auf ihn stehen, doch sein Freund beschäftigte sich gleich wieder damit, die Fragen seiner Mitschüler zu beantworten.

Harry, der sich leicht unwohl fühlte, ging beiseite, nahm sich ein Buch und setzte sich auf sein Bett. Da fiel ihm ein Brief mit seinem Namen auf dem Umschlag auf, der auf seinem Kopfkissen lag.

 _Lieber Harry,_

 _Was würdest du davon halten, wenn wir morgen ein wenig Zeit im Raum der Wünsche verbringen würden, ohne zu lernen? Nur, um beide zusammen ein bisschen Zeit zu verbringen. Es ist schon lange her, dass wir es nicht konnten. Es bleibt unter uns, okay?_

 _Ich sag dir also bis morgen. Wir treffen uns vor dem Gemälde der Circe im siebten Stock um 11:30 Uhr._

 _Alles Liebe_

 _Luna_

Harry lächelte. Luna würde ihn bestimmt all seine Sorgen vergessen lassen.

oOoOoOoOo

Am nächsten Tag floh Harry so diskret wie möglich nach seinem letzten Unterricht am Morgen und ging leichten Schrittes zu seinem Rendezvous. Dabei staunte er darüber, dass Hermine und Neville ihn nicht gezwungen hatten, am Buch zu arbeiten.

Er hatte es seit dem vorigen Tag nicht gewagt, mit Ron zu sprechen, und Ron selbst schien ihn zu ignorieren. Es betrübte ihn ein wenig. Es wurde höchste Zeit, ihm davon zu erzählen... Übrigens wollte er gleich heute Luna davon erzählen. Das war die richtige Gelegenheit.

Da er sich dem Porträt von Circe näherte, schreckte er hoch, als er einen ohrenbetäubenden Alarmton hörte. Ohne zu überlegen lief er zum Raum der Wünsche. Wer war dort?

Als er sich näherte, sah Harry, dass die Tür weit offen stand. Er trat schnell hinein und spürte, wie die Tür hinter ihm zugeknallt wurde, was ihn abermals hochschrecken ließ.

„Und drei!", sagte Luna, die hinter der Tür versteckt war und sie geschlossen hatte. „Es sind alle da."

„Was? Aber..."

Luna gab Harry keine Zeit zu reden, sondern zeigte ihm, er sollte auf das Sofa ihm gegenüber schauen. Hermine und Neville saßen mit gesenktem Kopf darauf, während Ron und Ginny mit entschlossenem Gesicht vor ihnen standen.

„Vielleicht dürfen wir endlich wissen, was los ist!", sagte Ginny. „Ich habe dieser Geheimnistuerei satt."

„Was ist das denn für eine Verschwörung?", rief Harry aus.

„Sie wollen uns nicht glauben, dass wir ihnen alles erzählen wollten, seit Dumbledore gestern vorbeigekommen ist", sagte Neville und blickte zur offensichtlich genervten Ginny.

Harry drehte sich zu Luna um und lächelte ihr schüchtern zu.

„Glaube mir, ich hätte dir heute alles erzählt."

„Aber du hast doch gesehen, dass ich besorgt war... Ich wollte dich nichts fragen, aber nach dem, was mir Ron gestern erzählt hat..."

„Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass jemand sterben würde. Es ist die Wahrheit, stimmt's?", fragte Ron.

Harry nickte bedauernd und griff nach Lunas Hand.

„Wir wissen noch nicht wer. Am besten setzen wir uns, dann werden wir euch alles erklären können."

Harry ließ ein Sofa dem anderen gegenüber erscheinen und setzte sich zu Hermine, während sich Luna, Ron und Ginny auf das neue Sofa setzten.

„Womit fangen wir an?", fragte Harry und blickte zu Hermine und Neville.

„Ich glaube...", sagte Hermine mit zitternder Stimme. „Ich denke, ich sollte ihnen zuerst vielleicht zeigen... was ich kann... damit sie wissen, wie ich manche Gespräche belauschen konnte."

Harry nickte.

Hermine starrte die drei Leute ihr gegenüber an, konzentrierte sich, verwandelte sich in eine kleine Eule und flog schließlich ab und im Raum herum. Ginny, Luna und Ron blieb der Mund offen stehen, als sie sahen, wie sich Hermine verwandelte und flog. Dann landete die kleine Eule auf ihrem Platz auf dem Sofa und verwandelte sich zurück.

Einen Augenblick lang hätte man eine Stecknadel fallen hören können.

Dann bedeckte Ron sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen.

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Ich Idiot!", sagte er und blickte zu Hermine. „Also hast du alle Blödheiten gehört, die ich sagte, jedes Mal, wenn du... Aber ich dachte kein Wort davon, das weißt du doch! Und ich glaubte, dass..."

Hermine senkte die Augen mit einem traurigen Leuchten.

„Warum hast du mir aber nichts erzählt, als es schlecht lief? Wir hätten es vermeiden können, diese ganze Zeit zu verlieren! Du trainiertest, oder? Du wolltest uns eine Überraschung machen?"

Hermine nickte und Ron kniete zu ihr herunter. Er griff nach ihrer Hand und sagte:

„Liebes Fräulein, das ich mit meinen blöden Worten so sehr verletzt habe, es bestürzt mich unglaublich sehr zu wissen, dass ich an allem Schuld bin. Möchten Sie mir eines Tages verzeihen? Unterschrieben: Ein wahrer herzloser Blödian."

Hermine hatte ein breites Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, doch es verschwand gleich wieder. Sie nahm ihre Hand zurück und blickte schnell weg. Ron sah sie verständnislos an.

„Harry, kannst du bitte die Geschichte weiter erzählen?", sagte Hermine mit zitternder Stimme.

Harry sah Ron einen Augenblick lang an, der von Hermines Reaktion überrascht zu sein schien. Der junge Mann setzte sich wieder und versuchte dabei, den Blick des Mädchens zu sich zu ziehen.

Harry fing also an zu erzählen, was Hermine auf dem Dachboden gehört hatte, dann wie es mit dem Märchen zusammenhing, und erklärte, was Cirkus und Aldysse Irre im Ganzen für eine Rolle spielten. Schließlich kam er zum Zeitpunkt, als der Sprechende Hut sein Lied am Anfang des Jahres gesungen hatte.

„Da hat Aldysse Irre gesagt, dass sich der Schlüssel wiedererkannt hatte, dass sie gehört hatte, wie er geweint und sich wiedererkannt hatte. Das Lied sagte..."

„Das Lied sagte, dass in unserem Herzen der Schlüssel liegt, der uns erlauben wird, das Tor aufzumachen", sagte Ron und sein Blick hatte sich verändert. „... ich weiß... ich habe plötzlich Vieles verstanden."

Rons Blick wurde streng und er stand plötzlich auf, ging zum Schreibtisch und blieb da stehen, den anderen den Rücken zugewandt.

„Du verdammte heuchlerische Lügnerin. Von Anfang an hast du nur an dich gedacht!", sagte er mit trockener Stimme.

Hermine brach zusammen und zerfloss in Tränen. Neville näherte sich ihr, um sie zu trösten.

„Ron!", sagte Harry und stand auf. „Du..."

„Am Tag der Aufteilung hatte ich mich entschieden, eine bessere Beziehung zu ihr zu haben", sagte Ron. „Nachdem wir uns um die Erstklässler gekümmert hatten, haben wir miteinander gesprochen. Ich habe ihr dann gesagt, dass das Lied vom Sprechenden Hut seltsamerweise ähnlich war wie ein Märchen, das mir meine Oma erzählte, als ich klein war. Ich liebte meine Oma sehr. Und jedes Mal, wenn sie mir das Märchen erzählte, sagte sie mir 'Ron, auch du hast in dir einen kleinen Schlüssel, der das Tor aufmachen kann.'"

Hermines vergoss immer mehr Tränen, während Ron, der sich zu den anderen umdrehte, völlig unberührt zu sein schien.

„Ich liebte meine Oma so sehr, dass ich sehr gerührt war, als ich an jenem Abend den Hut hörte. Ich habe mich in diesem Lied wiedererkannt. Und alles, was mir Hermine gesagt hat, war, dass es ein Zufall war."

Ron schnaubte verärgert. Er schien vor Wut zu kochen.

„Von Anfang an glaubtest du, dass ich der Schlüssel bin, oder? Du warst davon überzeugt?"

Hermine antwortete nicht, sondern sie weinte weiter.

„Und wie durch einen Zufall entschließt ihr euch, es uns zu erzählen, nachdem euch Dumbledore gestern besucht hat. Ich wette, er hat euch etwas gesagt, was sie erleichtert hat, denn sie wusste von diesem Augenblick an, dass ich nicht der Schlüssel bin."

Nach einer kurzen Stille murmelte Harry:

„Dumbledore hat gesagt, wir könnten euch davon erzählen, und dass der Schlüssel sein Buch geholt hat", sagte er langsam. „Das heißt also, dass keiner von euch drei der Schlüssel ist, da ihr nichts wusstet."

„Was die Nachricht erklärt, die ich gestern von Hermine bekommen habe, in der sie mir sagte, dass sie das bedauerte, was sie mir gestern gesagt hatte, und auch, dass sie unsere Trennung bedauerte. Sie hat mir ein Treffen vorgeschlagen, damit wir zusammen reden können."  
„Ron, ich..."

„Schweige, Hermine! Schweige, du darfst mir nichts mehr sagen!", sagte Ron mit schneidender Stimme. „Du verdammte Egoistin, du wolltest mich vergessen, wenn ich gestorben wäre, wäre es so für dich einfacher gewesen. Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich deine Machenschaften nicht durchschaut habe?"

„Ron!", sagte Hermine mit schwacher Stimme. „Das ist es nicht, ich schwöre dir, dass..."

„HALT DIE KLAPPE! HALT DIE KLAPPE, VERDAMMTE LÜGNERIN! HALT DIE KLAPPE, VERDAMMTE EGOISTIN! GLAUBST DU NOCH, DU KÖNNTEST MICH ALLES GLAUBEN LASSEN? WILLST DU ETWAS WISSEN? ICH SCHÄME MICH FÜR UNSER HAUS, DASS JEMAND WIE DU HIER BIST! ZU GRYFFINDOR GEHÖREN DIE MUTIGSTEN! UND DU BIST NICHTS ALS EINE GEFÜHLLOSE SCHNECKE! DU EKELST MICH AN, UND WEISST DU WAS? ICH KANN DICH NICHT MAL MEHR ANSCHAUEN! DEINE BLOSSE ANWESENHEIT IM GLEICHEN RAUM WIE ICH EKELT MICH AN! ÜBRIGENS GEHE ICH WEG!"

Ron lief zur Tür und knallte sie so heftig hinter sich zu, dass der Rahmen daneben zu Boden fiel und zerbrach. Eine schwere Stille herrschte im Raum, nur von Hermines Schluchzern gebrochen.

„Ich habe ihn nie so gesehen", sagte Ginny mit schwacher Stimme zu Harry. „Ich werde versuchen, ihn zu beruhigen."

Ginny eilte aus dem Raum. Luna sah Harry mit einem traurigen Blick an und griff diskret nach seiner Hand.

„Du glaubtest, dass er es war?", fragte Harry sanft.

Hermine nickte und versuchte, ihre Tränen wegzuwischen.

„Aber... Das war nicht deswegen... Das war nicht aus den Gründen, die er gesagt hat... Ich wollte nicht, dass er denkt, es wäre deswegen!"

„Harry?", fragte Luna mit sanfter Stimme. „Hast du auch geglaubt, dass ich..."

„Ich habe an alles gedacht... Ich habe an das Schlimmste gedacht."

Luna legte ihren Kopf auf Harrys Schulter.

„Es ist so traurig, dass jemand sterben muss, damit Voldemort besiegt werden kann", murmelte sie.

Hermine weinte weiter und Neville versuchte, sie zu trösten.

„Es wird gehen", sagte er. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, es wird besser gehen. Wir werden versuchen, mit ihm zu sprechen."

„Ich... ich habe ihn nie so gesehen", sagte Hermine und erstickte einen Schluchzer. „Er... er..."

Plötzlich erklang eine ohrenbetäubende Explosion und ließ das ganze Schloss beben, dann hörten sie das Geräusch von zerbrochenem Glas und ein weiteres dumpfes Geräusch, als wäre gerade etwas Schweres heruntergefallen.

Harry lief zum Fenster, sah aber nichts Besonderes.

„Was war das?", fragte Luna beängstigt.

„Es kommt von der anderen Seite des Schlosses", antwortete Harry. „Lass uns hingehen."

Harry und Luna liefen aus dem Raum zur Eingangshalle herunter. Zahlreiche Schüler waren da und redeten laut miteinander.

„Harry!", rief Luna aus. „Liliana und Mark stehen da an der Säule. Lass uns sie fragen, was los ist."

Harry versuchte sich einen Weg zu bahnen und winkte seinem Cousin zu, der sich auch näherte.

„Was ist los?"

„Es ist Ron!", sagte Mark. „Er ist verrückt geworden. Er hat die Peitschende Weide mit einem mächtigen Zauber entwurzelt. Was ist bloß in ihn gefahren? Er wird bestimmt von Hogwarts verwiesen!"

Die Menge trennte sich dann und ließ Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall und Professor Irre freien Weg, die um Ron herum standen. Der Junge hatte den Kopf gesenkt und sie brachten ihn bestimmt zum Schulleiterbüro.

„Es wird was setzen!", sagte Mark. „Nicht nur, dass er von Hogwarts verwiesen wird, er wird vielleicht auch nicht einmal ein Auror werden dürfen."

Harry sah Ron nach und dachte auch, dass sein Freund nicht lange in Hogwarts bleiben würde.

„Wir müssen mit Dumbledore reden", sagte Harry. „Ich erzähle Cirkus, was passiert ist. Ron darf nicht weg!"


	82. Das Unreparierbare reparieren

Hallo an alle! Und hier kommt das nächste Kapitel von Gabrielle Lavandes Geschichte **Harry Potter et la Clé de l'autre monde**. Viel Spaß beim Lesen. Ohne Verliebtindich wären die Kapitel nicht so gut geschrieben, also danke für ihre Korrekturen.

 **Disclaimer:** Wie immer, nichts gehört zu mir, beinahe alles gehört zu JK Rowling und der Warner Bros und weder ich noch Gabrielle verdienen Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

 **Harry Potter und der Schlüssel zur anderen Welt**

Kapitel 20:Das Unreparierbare reparieren:

Harry bahnte sich schnell einen Weg durch die noch dichte Menge und ließ die anderen zurück. Er lief die große Treppe hinauf, auf der Suche nach Cirkus. Ohne dass er sich dessen bewusst wurde, lenkten ihn seine Schritte direkt auf Professor Irres Büro zu, auch wenn er nicht wusste, wo er hin sollte. Das war der einzige Ort, wo er eine Chance hatte, Cirkus zu treffen und ihm von Ron zu erzählen. Er lief so schnell er konnte zum Büro seiner Lehrerin und stand bald vor der Tür.

Harry atmete tief ein und klopfte.

„Warten Sie bitte einen Augenblick!", sagte eine seltsam verstellte Stimme.

Nach ein paar Sekunden und eiligen Geräuschen hinter der Tür hörte Harry die Stimme seines Tutors.

„Herein!"

Harry machte die Tür auf und sah die beiden Tutoren, die beiderseits von Professor Irres Schreibtisch saßen. Cirkus saß auf der Lehrerseite mit den Füßen auf dem Schreibtisch, während Barbârum seine Maske zurechtrückte.

„Was ist los, Harry?", fragte Cirkus ruhig.

„Ron... Ron hat die Peitschende Weide gerade entwurzelt!"

„Was?", riefen beide Tutoren gleichzeitig aus.

„Wir haben ihm gesagt... tja... Sie wissen schon... und er hat mit Hermine gestritten!"

„Um Merlins Willen!", rief Barbârum aus. „Er musste echt zornig sein, um diesen Baum allein fällen zu können. Wo ist er?"

„Im Büro von Professor Dumbledore, denke ich. Professor McGonagall und Professor Irre waren auch bei ihm."

Barbârum holte seine Jacke von seinem Stuhl herunter und stand plötzlich auf.

„Dieser Kleine wird mich meine Stelle hier verlieren lassen, obwohl ich gekämpft habe, um sie zu bekommen!"

Barbârum griff nach einem Schlüsselbund und rückte seine Jacke zurecht.

„Ich hoffe, ich werde die Zeit haben, nach Hause zurückzukehren. Sie ist in letzter Zeit so sehr verärgert!"

„Deine Frau?", fragte Cirkus.

Barbârum hielt inne und starrte Cirkus an.

„Du kannst sagen, was du willst, ich werde meine Meinung nicht ändern", sprach der Geist weiter.

„Wenn es nur von mir abhinge...", seufzte Barbârum. „Na gut, ich laufe hin, bevor sie Ron verweisen. Wirst du mit Aldysse reden?"

„Und gerne noch mehr", lachte Cirkus.

„Also wirklich!", sagte Barbârum und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

Harry stand dann allein Cirkus gegenüber. Seine glänzende Maske nahm seinem Gesicht jeden Ausdruck, doch an der bloßen Stille im Raum spürte Harry eine gewisse Spannung.

„Setze dich, Harry", sagte Cirkus schließlich mit sanfter Stimme.

Harry setzte sich geistesabwesend vor seinen Tutoren. Er war sehr besorgt wegen Rons Zukunft. Vielleicht sollte er zu Dumbledore gehen, um es ihm zu erklären?

„Hör auf, dir Sorgen um Ron zu machen. Will... tja, Barbârum... kümmert sich schon darum... Du denkst zu laut und ich habe schon genug Sorgen."

Harry betrachtete Cirkus, der die Füße wieder auf den Schreibtisch legte.

„Entspanne dich, Harry. Ron wird nicht einfach so weg sein. Zumindest denke ich nicht, dass ihn Dumbledore verweisen wird."

Harry machte es sich bequemer auf seinem Stuhl. Er starrte Cirkus' starke Hand und das Dreieck auf deren Rücken an.

„Du stellst dir Fragen?"

Harry schaute überrascht zu Cirkus hinauf.

„Hast du entdeckt, wer der Mensch ist?", fragte Cirkus weiter und griff nach einer Tüte voller Bertie Botts Bohnen.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Weißt du, du solltest ein bisschen mehr auf die Details achten, Harry. Denn mein Aurorkollege Remus Lupin hat dir ein wunderbares Indiz unter die Nase gerieben und du hast keine Neugier gezeigt. Ein guter Auror muss auf alles achten. Das sagte deine Mutter ständig."

Harry blieb stumm und beobachtete den Mann, der ihm gegenüber saß, oder eher gesagt diese Maske, die immer unergründlicher zu sein schien. Wer war er bloß, dass er so von seiner Mutter sprach?

„Du willst wissen, wer ich bin, nicht wahr?"

Harry nickte geistesabwesend.

Dann hob Cirkus die Maske langsam von unten, um eine Bohne zu essen, und rückte sie wieder zurecht auf seinem Gesicht, ohne von seiner Identität irgendetwas zu zeigen.

„Es ist weder für dich noch für mich eine gute Sache, denn ich werde vielleicht gezwungen werden, wieder weg zu gehen. Und ich bin sowieso..."

„... nicht wirklich der, den du kennst", artikulierte Harry langsam und erinnerte sich dabei an einen seiner Träume. „Das wollten Sie gerade sagen, oder?"

Cirkus stellte die Füße wieder auf den Boden und setzte sich besser hinter dem Schreibtisch.

„Du hast von dieser Situation geträumt, richtig?", fragte er. „Und es ist nicht das erste Mal, das es dir passiert?"

„Stimmt", sagte Harry etwas verwirrt. „Das hat dieses Jahr angefangen."

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, ich würde das eines Tages sagen, aber du solltest Professor Trelawney um Hilfe bitten."

Harry hob eine Augenbraue.

„Wenn du Vorahnungen hast, ist sie leider die einzige, die du fragen kannst", sagte Cirkus mit einem schiefen Lächeln. „Und was deine Mutter betrifft, ich habe sie gekannt... wie eigentlich viele Auroren. Unterschätze nie, wie beliebt deine Eltern waren, Harry. Alle Auroren kennen einander und behalten sehr starke Bande... Außer Tonks, die seltsamerweise völlig verschwunden ist, seitdem sie gekündigt hat."

Harry senkte den Kopf, etwas enttäuscht.

„Wenn es nur an mir hinge, Harry", sagte Cirkus langsam, „wären hier viele Sachen anders. Und Bellatrix Lestrange wäre tot für das, was sie gerade jetzt tut."

„Lestrange?", staunte Harry und stand plötzlich auf. „Ist sie zurück? Wo ist sie?"

Cirkus stand langsam auf, ging zur Wand und lehnte seine Stirn daran.

„Warum habe ich nie gelernt zu schweigen?", murmelte er.

„Sagen Sie es mir! Wo ist sie?", empörte sich Harry.

Cirkus drehte sich zu ihm um und legte seinen Zeigefinger auf die silbernen Lippen seiner Maske. Worte erklangen dann in Harrys Kopf.

„ _Sie ist überall. Sie hört alles. Sie spioniert uns aus. Daher schweige, und vor allem frage nicht mehr, Mitglied vom Orden des Phönix. Glaube mir, bei den plümpsten Fallen ist Geduld höchste Tugend. Die Geduld des Ordens ist das Geheimnis seines Erfolgs._ _Wer unbedacht rennt, rennt ins eigene Verderben_ _. Erinnere dich an Sirius Black._ "

Harry blickte zur ausdruckslosen Maske seines Tutors hinauf. Beim Namen seines Paten spürte er, wie sich sein Herz vor Kummer verkrampfte.

„Geh weiter, Harry. Geh mit deinen Freunden weiter. Sie sind wertvolle Hilfen, die wir dir nicht wegnehmen werden. Ron wird hier bleiben, dass garantiere ich dir."

„Sir..."

„ _Keine Widerrede, Harry. Du bist unsere einzige Chance gegen Voldemort. Mehr denn je trägt der Nachfahre der Hoffnung seinen Namen zu Recht. Du bist die Hoffnung aller Zauberer und Hexen und jedes Mitglied des Ordens wird sein Bestes tun, damit du erfolgreich bist._ _Alles ruht auf deinen Schultern und wir werden alles in Bewegung setzen, damit du Erfolg hast._ "

Harry fiel wieder auf seinen Stuhl. Nie hatte er begriffen, wie wichtig seine Rolle war. Cirkus' Worte ließen ihn zur Realität zurückkehren. Er spürte jetzt die große Verantwortung, die seine war. Wie eine schwere Last, die er kaum tragen konnte.

„ _Es wurde Zeit, dass du es verstehst. Du bist der Nachfahre der Hoffnung. Du musst daher sehr schwere Verantwortungen auf dich nehmen._ "

Harry drehte sich zu Cirkus um und stand auf.

„Ich möchte... wissen, wie es Ron geht", sagte Harry, der das Zimmer so schnell wie möglich verlassen wollte, als könnte er damit seinen Verantwortungen entfliehen.

„Dann geh, Harry... und entschuldige mich."

Harry lächelte seinem Tutor schüchtern zu, ging hinaus und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er lehnte sich mit einem Seufzer daran, dann ging er weiter zum Gryffindor-Turm in der Hoffnung, Nachrichten von Ron zu bekommen.

Als er um eine Ecke bog, bemerkte Harry, wie Hermine und Barbârum miteinander redeten. Er beschleunigte seinen Schritt und sah Barbârum fragend an.

Der maskierte Mann seufzte, sein Gesicht zu Hermine gewandt.

„Was ist los? Und was ist mit Ron?"

„Er wird nicht verwiesen", sagte der Tutor langsam. „Aber... aber er darf kein Auror mehr werden. Aldysse Irre hat ihn als... zu impulsiv eingeschätzt, als jemand, der seine Gefühle nicht kontrollieren kann."

„Aber er bleibt also hier?"

„Er will nicht bleiben", antwortete Hermine langsam. „Er will... er will trotzdem weg."

„Wie bitte?"

„Er denkt, dass es nichts nützt, weiter zu lernen, wenn er kein Auror werden darf. Er will lieber weg."

„Aber wir müssen ihn daran hindern! Es ist ein Fehler!", schrie Harry mit einem Anflug von Panik in der Stimme.

„Es ist seine Entscheidung", sagte Barbârum langsam. „Er ist gerade dabei, seinen Koffer zu packen. Er verlässt die Schule heute Abend."

Ohne zu überlegen, lief Harry weiter zum Gryffindor-Turm und ließ die anderen hinter sich, während Hermine seinen Namen schrie.

Er lief die Treppe so schnell hoch wie er konnte und erreichte den Turm unglaublich schnell. Er rannte durch das Porträtloch und die Treppe hinauf zu seinem Schlafsaal, dessen Tür er ungestüm öffnete.

Ron stand allein da. Sein Koffer lag weit offen auf seinem Bett und er war gerade dabei, die Kleidungsstücke hineinzulegen, die in seiner Kommode lagen. Er richtete sich ein bisschen auf, als er sah, wie Harry in Eile herein kam.

„Ich werde meine Entscheidung nicht ändern", sagte er langsam.

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum du weggehst! Ron, es ist ein Fehler!"

Ron seufzte.

„Meine Brüder haben es ja geschafft, ohne ihr Studium beendet zu haben."

„Du weißt doch, was ich meine, Ron. Hermine..."

„Ich will nichts mehr von ihr hören!"

„Darum gehst du weg?", fragte Harry.

Ron senkte die Augen.

„Es ist nicht nur deswegen... Ich kann sowieso kein Auror mehr werden. Es nützt nichts, weiterzumachen."

„Aber wir brauchen dich, Ron... Jedes Jahr mussten wir schreckliche Dinge durchmachen. Wie werde ich es dieses Jahr denn schaffen, wenn du nicht dabei bist, du weißt doch, dass dieses Jahr alles auf dem Spiel steht."

Ron lächelte.

„Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass du mich nicht brauchst."

„Das stimmt nicht, Ron! Schon in unserem ersten Jahr hier hast du gesehen, dass wir ohne dich den Stein der Weisen nie hätten retten können."

„Schach!", sagte Ron spöttisch. „Also wirklich..."

„Ron, es gibt nicht nur das! All diese Jahre lang hätte ich ohne euch nichts geschafft. Lass mich jetzt nicht allein."

Ron hörte einen Augenblick lang auf, seine Sachen aufzuräumen, und setzte sich auf den Bettrand.

„Hermine wird dir viel besser helfen als ich. Ich bin nie sehr intelligent gewesen. Ich bin sicher, dass ihr euch ohne mich heraushelfen könnt. Und du kannst ja jederzeit nach mir rufen."

Harry sah Ron mit einem plötzlich sehr strengen Ausdruck an.

„Du Feigling", sagte er langsam.

Ron hob den Kopf.

„Ja, du hast richtig gehört", sprach Harry mit trockener Stimme weiter. „Du sagst, es fehlt Hermine an Mut, aber du bist noch schlimmer, da du weggehst."

„Das ist überhaupt nicht das Gleiche."

„Ja, du hast Recht. Das ist nicht das Gleiche, Ron. Hermine dachte, du würdest sterben, und hat doch den Mut gehabt, dich jeden Tag zu sehen. Sie hat es trotz ihrer Gefühle zu dir geschafft, ruhig zu bleiben. Aber du bist ein Feigling. Du fliehst."

„Ganz im Gegenteil", sprach Ron ein wenig lauter. „Wenn ich weggehe, ist es, um zu vermeiden, hier noch was anderes zu brechen und mich an ihr abzureagieren. Aldysse Irre hat es selbst gesagt, ich kann mich nicht kontrollieren. Es ist für alle besser, wenn ich weggehe."

„Quatsch!"

„Harry, lass mich bitte in Ruhe!", sagte Ron und machte seinen Koffer gewaltsam zu. „Ich habe keinen Bock darauf, dass wir jetzt streiten. Das war mir mit Hermine mehr als genug."

„Du kannst dich nicht kontrollieren, stimmt's?", sagte Hermine, die plötzlich an der Türschwelle stand.

Ron blieb einen Augenblick lang mit offenem Munde da stehen, dann fing er wieder an, seinen Koffer zu füllen und ignorierte Hermine dabei völlig.

„Fang das, Harry!", sagte Hermine.

Hermine warf ihm einen kleinen Gegenstand zu, den er geschickt fing. Es war ein Vertrauensschülerabzeichen.

„Was ist..."

„Ron geht weg, wir brauchen einen neuen Vertrauensschüler", sagte sie emotionslos. „Es war sein Abzeichen."

„Aber ich will es nicht!", rief Harry aus. „Ich habe schon genug Sorgen!"

Hermine ignorierte Harrys Bemerkung völlig und ging drei Schritte auf Rons Bett zu.

„Wenn du dich nicht kontrollieren kannst, dann komm und kämpfe", sagte sie.

Ron lächelte spöttisch und füllte seinen Koffer ruhig weiter.

„Komm und kämpfe", fuhr Hermine fort.

Harry starrte Hermine an, die sehr ernsthaft war. Dann erinnerte er sich an seinen Traum. Ron hatte sich nicht einmal bewegt.

„Komm und kämpfe gegen mich, wenn es das ist, was du willst", wiederholte Hermine mit entschlossener Stimme. „Komm, wenn du dich rächen willst!"

Ron füllte seinen Koffer weiter, als wäre er taub. Hermine seufzte vor Wut, dann zückte sie ihren Zauberstab aus ihrer Tasche und zielte damit auf Ron.

„Hermine!", rief Harry aus.

„Expelliarmus!"

Ron sprang rechtzeitig beiseite, doch der Zauber hatte sein Himmelbett getroffen, das zusammenstürzte.

Der Rothaarige sah Hermine einige Augenblicke lang ausdruckslos an, dann griff er mit einer schnellen Bewegung nach seinem Zauberstab und ging zur Tür.

„Wir gehen nach draußen."

„Ron, hör auf!", rief Harry aus.

Doch Ron war schon hinaus, von Hermine dicht gefolgt. Sie liefen die Treppen herunter.

„Hört auf! Ihr seid verrückt! Hermine, du wirst dafür verwiesen werden!"

„Harry, ich bitte dich, mische dich nicht ein!", rief Hermine aus. „Es geht nur uns etwas an."

„Aber das ist dumm!"

Weder Ron noch Hermine antworteten. Bald standen sie vor dem riesigen Loch, das die Peitschende Weide zurückgelassen hatte und grob mit Schutt gefüllt worden war. Ron und Hermine stellten sich einander gegenüber, während Harry etwas abseits zu einem großen Baum ging, der von dem starken Wind bebte.

„Ich habe als erste angegriffen, du bist also dran", sagte Hermine und starrte Ron an.

„Du bist lächerlich, willst du verwiesen werden?"

„Es geht nur mich etwas an. Du willst dich rächen, dann greif an. Ich fürchte mich nicht vor dir."

Ron lachte laut auf.

„Du bist zum Lachen. Hör doch mit dem Blödsinn auf und geh für den Unterricht Lernen, ich muss meinen Koffer zu Ende packen."

Ein roter Lichtstrahl schoss aus Hermines Zauberstab, doch Ron wich ihm aus.

„Du bist ein dummes Kind! Was willst du bloß beweisen? Ich habe keinen Bock darauf, gegen jemanden wie dich zu kämpfen. Du bist es nicht wert."

Hermine schoss sofort mehrere mächtige Zauber zu Ron.

„VERTEIDIGE DICH!", schrie sie und wirkte einen letzten Zauber, der Rons Arm leicht einritzte.

„RON!", rief Harry aus.

Er wollte auf sie zulaufen, doch eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und er drehte sich um.

„Greif nicht ein", murmelte Cirkus.

„Aber..."

„Vertrau mir und schau dorthin... hinter die Hecke."

Harry blickte zur Hecke und erblickte zwei Leute, die dahinter versteckt waren und die Szene beobachteten. Harry musste die Augen zusammenkneifen, um sie wieder zu erkennen. Es waren Barbârum und Aldysse Irre.

Harry schaute wieder zu seinem Tutoren hoch, der seinen Finger auf den Mund legte, damit er schwieg.

„Hermine! Du hast nichts verstanden!", rief Ron aus. „Ich habe keinen Bock darauf mit dir zu reden, noch weniger gegen dich zu kämpfen. Ich will dich einfach nicht mehr sehen, also hat das Ganze hier keinen Sinn, es sei denn, du willst mich töten und im Knast landen."

„Was ich will, ist, dass du dich an mir abreagierst, wenn du verärgert bist", sagte Hermine. „Dieser Baum hatte das nicht verdient, was ihm geschehen ist. Ich bin bereit, dir einen Cruciatusfluch aufzuhalsen, damit du gegen mich kämpfst."

„Pah, du wirst es nicht tun. Du wirst es nicht schaffen, wenn du keinen Hass verspürst."

Hermine stellte sich Ron entgegen in Angriffsposition, aber der Rothaarige bewegte sich nicht. Harry blickte flehentlich zu Cirkus, damit er den Kampf beendete.

„Wenn sie es schafft, darf sie den Fluch wirken. Wir werden nicht eingreifen."

Hermines Zauberstab fing an zu glänzen und in ihren Händen zu zittern. Das Mädchen machte eine leichte Bewegung und sprach den Fluch.

„CRUCIO!"

Der Lichtstrahl schoss zu Ron, der sich nicht bewegt hatte, und wirkte nicht.

„Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass man einen Cruciatusfluch nur wirken kann, wenn man seinen Gegner hasst. Tatsache ist, dass ich dich genauso sehr hasse wie du mich. Egal, was ich sagen mochte, es ist so."

Hermine fing plötzlich an zu beben.

„Egal, ich kann dich mit anderen Flüchen angreifen."

„Dann tu es", sagte Ron einfach. „Aber ich werde dir die Freude nicht machen anzugreifen."

Hermine schnaubte und schoss eine Menge einfacher Flüche, denen Ron auswich, ohne seinen Zauberstab auch nur einmal zu benutzen. Allmählich näherte er sich Hermine.

„Das, was du tust, ist nutzlos. Du bist zu verwirrt, dass du einen Fluch richtig wirken könntest. Du erschöpfst dich umsonst."

„Und auch du erschöpfst dich!", rief Hermine aus. „Ich werde dich schließlich treffen, egal, ob ich verwirrt bin oder nicht!"

Plötzlich wich Ron einem letzten Lichtstrahl aus, zückte seinen Zauberstab und entwaffnete Hermine mit einem einzigen Expelliarmus, so dass ihr Zauberstab ein paar Meter weiter fiel.

Hermine lief zu ihrem Zauberstab, doch Ron ergriff fest ihren Arm. Sie waren jetzt aneinander geschmiegt. Hermines Kopf war gerade unter dem von Ron. Sie waren so nah beieinander, dass sie das Herz des jeweiligen anderen klopfen spüren konnten.

„Hör auf, du tust mir weh!", rief Hermine aus.

„Das ist nicht zu fassen! Ich bin es, der verletzt ist, und doch bist du es, die sich beklagt. Accio Zauberstab."

Hermines Zauberstab flog zu Rons Hand und er schob ihn hinter sein Ohr.

„Gut, jetzt hörst du mit deinem Spielchen auf", sagte er mit trockener Stimme. „Du hast für heute genug gemacht. Geh zur Schule zurück und bleib in deinem Zimmer, ich will dich ab jetzt nicht mehr sehen."

„Wenn du glaubst, dass ich mich nicht dagegen wehren werde, irrst du dich!", sagte Hermine und zückte Malfoys Zauberstab aus ihrer Tasche, mit dem sie auf Rons Brust zielte. „Wenn ich es möchte, könnte ich dich auf der Stelle töten."

„Ein Fluch aus dieser Distanz wäre auch für dich tödlich", sagte Ron und senkte die Augen zu Hermine.

„Na und? Was werde ich wirklich verlieren, wenn wir beide sterben?"

Hermine hob glänzende Augen zu Ron hinauf. Der Junge blieb stumm und ergriff Malfoys Zauberstab zwischen seinem Daumen und seinem Zeigefinger. Hermine wehrte sich nicht.

„Du bist nichts als ein starrsinniges Mädchen... aber du bist mutig", sagte Ron. „Ich will trotzdem nicht, dass wir uns wiedersehen. Ich werde es nicht schaffen, dir zu verzeihen. Ich gehe weg und weder du noch Harry könnt mich daran hindern."

Ron ließ Hermines Arm los und ging zwei Schritte nach hinten. Er griff wieder nach Hermines Zauberstab und reichte ihr die beiden Waffen.

„Geh weg", sagte er mit einer schwachen Stimme. „Und nimm das zurück."

Hermine griff nach den Zauberstäben und ließ Ron dabei nicht aus den Augen.

Aldysse Irre und Barbârum verließen dann ihr Versteck. Vom Geräusch überrascht drehte sich Ron um und sah sie. Dann blickte er verständnislos zu Hermine.

„Gut, sehr gut, wir werden hier aufhören", sagte Aldysse Irre. „Ich muss gestehen, dass ich dieser Nachprüfung gegenüber skeptisch war, aber ich sehe ein, dass ich mich geirrt hatte."

Harry näherte sich Ron, von Cirkus dicht gefolgt. Rons Lippen bewegten sich und Harry las darauf diese wenigen Wörter:

„Was ist denn all das?"

Harry lächelte.

„Sagen wir mal, dass wir, statt Ihre Ausbildung zu beenden", fuhr Aldysse Irre fort, „das in etwa fünfzig Stunden Nachsitzen verwandeln werden... mit Professor Sprout, da es scheint, dass Sie Bäume so sehr mögen."

Ron sah Aldysse Irre verständnislos an.

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz...?"

„Miss Granger hat uns gesagt, dass Ihr „Wahnsinn" überhaupt nicht zu Ihren Gewohnheiten gehört, und sie hat uns darum angefleht, Ihnen eine zweite Chance zu geben, wenn sie beweisen konnte, dass Sie Ihre Emotionen kontrollieren können... und ich muss gestehen, dass mich Ihre Kaltblütigkeit, als Ihnen Miss Granger einen Cruciatusfluch aufgehalst hat, beeindruckt hat. Zwar einen versagten, aber sie hat es zumindest versucht."

„Und?"

„Und wenn Sie es wünschen, können Sie hier Ihre Ausbildung weitermachen, unter der Bedingung, dass Sie doch wohl verdiente Strafarbeiten erledigen. Wie entscheiden Sie sich?"

Ron sah Harry mit einem schiefen Lächeln an, dann blickte er zu Hermine, die ausdruckslos da stand, und sein Lächeln verschwand.

„Ich bleibe", sagte er und lächelte Harry wieder zu.

„Gut!", sagte Professor Irre. „Das freut mich. Mit dieser überraschenden Kaltblütigkeit werden Sie ein wunderbarer Auror sein, davon bin ich überzeugt."

„Danke, Professor."

„Gut, dann lassen wir Sie Ihren Koffer wieder auspacken. Und viel Erfolg weiterhin!"

Aldysse Irre und die beiden Tutoren gingen zum Schloss zurück, während Harry Ron gratulierte.

„Es freut mich, dass du bleibst."

„Ja. Es war eine seltsame Prüfung. Aber auch ich bin froh, dass ich bleibe."

Ron drehte sich zu Hermine um, die die Augen senkte.

„Ich..."

Ron seufzte.

„Ich gestehe, dass ich nicht mehr weiß, was ich denken soll. Aber ich habe trotzdem immer noch keine Lust, mit dir zu reden."

„Du kannst denken, was du willst, es ist mir egal. Ich wollte bloß nicht irgendwie dafür verantwortlich sein, dass du die Schule verlässt. Lass uns es dabei bewenden."

Nach einigen Augenblicken schwerer Stille fuhr Hermine fort.

„Harry, kannst du Ron bitte sein Abzeichen zurückgeben? Nicht, dass du kein guter Vertrauensschüler wärst, aber..."

„Sehr gerne!", fiel ihr Harry ins Wort.

Hermine lächelte schüchtern und ging zum Schloss.


	83. Der Mensch

Hallo an alle! Und hier kommt das nächste Kapitel von Gabrielle Lavandes Geschichte **Harry Potter et la Clé de l'autre monde**. Autorin, Übersetzer, Betaleserin. Drei Rollen, drei Menschen, und doch ein einziges Ziel: Euch eine schöne Geschichte zu schenken, die euch gefallen könnte. Viel Spaß also beim Lesen und vielen Dank an Gabrielle und Verliebtindich.

 **Disclaimer:** Wie immer, nichts gehört zu mir, beinahe alles gehört zu JK Rowling und der Warner Bros und weder ich noch Gabrielle verdienen Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

 **Harry Potter und der Schlüssel zur anderen Welt**

Kapitel 21:Der Mensch:

„Harry!", murmelte Ron. „Mach das Licht bitte aus, es ist beinahe ein Uhr morgens."

Harry, der im Fotoalbum blätterte, das ihm Lupin zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte, sah einen Augenblick lang zu Ron hoch.

„Cirkus hat mir vor ein paar Stunden etwas gesagt, also schaue ich nach."

„Was?"

„Es geht um Du-Weißt-Schon-Was. Er hat mir gesagt, dass mir Lupin Indizien gegeben hat. Daher denke ich, dass es hier drin ist", sagte Harry langsam.

„Oh! Warte, ich komme."

Ron stand schnell auf, um zu Harry zu gehen, doch das Bett war von Hermines Zauber getroffen worden und war deshalb immer noch schwach, so dass ein Fuß laut zu Boden fiel, was ihre Mitschüler plötzlich aufweckte.

„Ron!", murrte Seamus schläfrig.

„Tut mir leid!", sagte Ron leise. „Harry, wir sollten zum Raum der Wünsche."

„Um diese Uhrzeit?"

„Wir werden ausgebildet, also haben wir keine Sperrstunde, das weißt du doch!", sagte Ron. „Und nimm auch dein Buch mit, vielleicht können wir ein wenig daraus lesen."

Harry nickte, steckte das dicke Buch der Hoffnung in seinen Rucksack und hielt das Fotoalbum in den Händen. Sie zogen einen Morgenmantel an und verließen leise den Schlafsaal. Dann gingen sie zum Raum der Wünsche und beleuchteten die Gänge mit ihren Zauberstäben.

„Verdammtes Bett! Ich hatte mir schon gedacht, dass es wegen Hermines Zaubers nicht lange halten würde. Sie hätte doch auf meinen Nachttisch zielen können", sagte Ron mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns.

Harry sah Ron an und lächelte zurück.

„Schließlich bist du nicht sauer auf sie?", fragte er.

„Sagen wir mal... dass es schwierig ist", sagte Ron und wurde wieder ernst. „Ich habe doch das gemocht, was sie für mich getan hat."

Plötzlich erblickte Harry am anderen Ende des Ganges Malfoys Gesicht, das von einer Kerze beleuchtet wurde. Zuerst überrascht, senkte er den Kopf, als er sah, wie Harry und Ron sich ihm näherten.

„Was macht er denn da?", murmelte Ron.

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Harry genauso leise. „Aber er kommt auf uns zu, ich habe eine böse Vorahnung."

Draco Malfoy ging weiter, ohne den Kopf zu heben. Harry versuchte nicht, ihn anzusprechen, aber Ron hielt sich nicht davon ab, eine Bemerkung zu machen.

„Was machst du zu so einer Stunde hier? Du darfst überhaupt nicht hier sein!"

„Lass mich in Ruhe, Weasley! Stelle ich dir Fragen? Ich bin Vertrauensschüler, genauso wie du, du hast kein Recht, mir eine Schmährede zu halten."

„Ich darf raus, du nicht, so weit ich weiß! Ich könnte dich anzeigen!", sagte Ron lauter.

„Dann mach schon, Weasley! Es wird vielleicht interessanter sein als Wichtel unschädlich zu machen."

„W... Woher weißt du von meiner Prüfung?", stotterte Ron. „Sie hat doch im Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor stattgefunden!"

„Deine Schlammblutfreundin hat zwar meinen Zauberstab, das heißt aber noch lange nicht, dass ich weniger Macht hier habe. Du wärst überrascht zu wissen, über wie viel Einfluss ich hier noch verfüge, Weasley."

„Einfluss auf wen? Auf deine Kumpels aus Slytherin, die dich entweder ignorieren oder vor dir wie vor einem Pestkranken fliehen? Du gehende Stinkbombe."

„Halt die Klappe, Wiesel! Hier bist du nichts als ein Ungeziefer!"

„Ich kann nicht schlimmer sein als der Sohn eines blöden Speichelleckers von Voldemort. Es überrascht mich, dass deine Zunge nicht am Stiefel deines Vaters kleben geblieben ist."

Malfoy ließ seine Kerze zu Boden fallen und stürzte sich mit dem Kopf nach vorne auf Ron, was ihn den Atem verlieren ließ.

„Das wirst du mir büßen, Weasley!"

Harry wollte sie mittels eines Zaubers trennen, doch jemand hinter ihm hatte bereits eingegriffen und plötzlich standen Draco Malfoy und Ron jeder auf einer Seite des Ganges und warfen einander mörderische Blicke zu.

„Dies ist einfach nicht tolerierbar!", rief Professor McGonagall aus. „Was machen Sie zu so einer Stunde außerhalb Ihrer Schlafsäle? Und warum kämpfen Sie gegeneinander?"

Keiner antwortete. Professor McGonagall drehte sich zu Harry um und erwartete offensichtlich eine Antwort.

„Ron und ich gingen zum Raum der Wünsche, Professor... um etwas Wichtiges zu besprechen. Und wir sind auf Malfoy gestoßen."

„Nun, Mr Malfoy? Warum sind Sie zu einer so späten Stunde hier?"

„Das geht Sie nichts an, Madam."

Harry sah ihn mit weit offenen Augen und Munde an.

„Ich möchte Sie darum bitten, mich mit mehr Respekt zu behandeln und mich Professor McGonagall zu nennen, Mr Malfoy."

Malfoy richtete sich auf und ging auf Professor McGonagall zu.

„Ich bin daran gewöhnt, die Dinge beim Namen zu nennen, Madam", fuhr er fort und betonte besonders das letzte Wort. „Eine Frau nenne ich Madam, eine Katze nenne ich eine Katze."

„Fordern Sie mich nicht heraus, Mr Malfoy!"

„... Apropos Katze, es ist schon lange her, dass wir Ihre Talente als Animagus bezeugt haben..."

„Reden Sie anders zu mir, das sage ich Ihnen zum letzten Mal!"

„Oh, ich bitte Sie um Verzeihung, wenn Sie geglaubt haben, dass ich Sie beleidigen wollte, Madam. Glauben Sie mir, es war nicht meine Absicht. Ich denke nur Gutes von Ihnen. Ich habe übrigens den Eindruck, dass Sie deutlich jünger werden... mit jedem Tag jünger... mit jeder Minute sogar..."

„Ich ziehe 50 Punkte von Slytherin ab."

„Oh wirklich? Aber Madam, warum wollen Sie mich nicht noch dazu von der Schule verweisen? Ich verspüre plötzlich große Lust, mit Professor Dumbledore zu sprechen."

„KOMMEN SIE SOFORT MIT ZU MEINEM BÜRO!", schrie Professor McGonagall.

„Meine liebe Kollegin, keiner hier wird bestreiten, dass Ihre Stimme schön klingt", sagte Aldysse Irre, die einen Morgenmantel angezogen hatte und auf sie zukam. „Aber in dieser Schule sind unzählige Schüler, die gerne schlafen würden. Auch Sie müssten sich erholen."

„Professor Irre!", sagte McGonagall. „Dieser Schüler aus Ihrem Haus hat mich gerade beleidigt. Darüber hinaus hat er nicht die Erlaubnis, so spät am Tag in den Gängen herumzulaufen."

„Das stimmt nicht!", gähnte Aldysse Irre. „Ich bin es, die meinen jungen Cousin darum gebeten hat, Mr Filch abzuholen, weil ich Geräusche im Gang gehört hatte. Draco ist ein braver Junge... Zur Zeit, zumindest... tja, ich glaube schon... Draco?"

Harry und Ron sahen sich überrascht an.

„Junger Cousin!", murmelte Harry.

„Aldysse! Hör auf, mich zu bemuttern!", seufzte Malfoy.

„Das ändert nichts an der Sache, Professor Irre", fuhr Professor McGonagall fort. „Er hat gerade mit Mr Weasley gekämpft und ist frech zu mir gewesen."

Aldysse Irre seufzte.

„Haben Sie ihm wegen seiner Frechheit Punkte abgezogen?"

„Tatsächlich!"

„Und haben Sie Mr Weasley Punkte abgezogen?"

„Das wollte ich gerade machen. 25 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor!"

Aldysse Irre zog dann Malfoy am Ohr.

„Was ihn betrifft, so kümmere ich mich um ihn, Professor."

„Aua!"

„Gehen Sie ins Bett, Professor McGonagall, ich kümmere mich um alles. Mr Potter und Mr Weasley haben keine Sperrstunde, aber ich muss trotzdem mit ihnen sprechen."

„Sind Sie sicher?"

„Natürlich, gehen Sie!", sagte Professor Irre mit einem breiten Lächeln. „Sie wissen doch, dass ich die Einzige bin, die die Probleme bezüglich der Schüler von Slytherin und den Teilnehmern zur Aurorenausbildung regeln darf."

„Gut", sagte Professor McGonagall mit einem kurzen Zögern. „Dann gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht."

Professor Irre winkte Professor McGonagall zum Abschied, bis sie in einen anderen Gang abbog. Dann verpasste die Verteidigungslehrerin Draco einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf.

„Du Trottel!"

„Aldysse! Hör auf mich lächerlich zu machen!", meinte Malfoy und rieb sich die Hinterseite seines Kopfes.

„Du hast es verdient. Ich spüre, dass du einen verdrehten Geist hast. Egal, was du meinst, es ist doch zum Teil dank ihr, dass du zurück nach Hogwarts gekommen bist. Also bleib vorsichtig und sei brav."

„Du bist nicht meine Mutter!"

„Gott sei Dank! Du weißt, wie sehr ich deine Eltern immer geliebt habe", lächelte Aldysse Irre spöttisch. „Aber gut, dass du sie erwähnst. Deine Mutter wird gerade vom Ministerium befragt und ich bin dein vorläufiger Vormund, bis sie freigesprochen wird. Was überhaupt nicht sicher ist."

„Meine Mutter hat nichts getan!", rief Malfoy aus.

„Na klar, und deine Weste ist genauso weiß wie ihre! Ehrlich, wir lassen uns nicht täuschen. Geh ins Bett, Draco, und sei froh, dass ich dich aus McGonagalls Klauen gerettet habe."

„Ich verstehe nicht, worüber du sprichst."

„Hau ab, bevor ich dir Punkte abziehe! Hier bin ich vor allem deine Lehrerin. Aber ich gestehe dir, dass ich mich danach sehne, Weihnachten mit dir zu verbringen, um dir einige Werte wie Respekt beizubringen. Und geh direkt zum Schlafsaal!"

Professor Irre hob die Kerze vom Boden auf, zündete sie wieder an und reichte sie Malfoy, der sie wütend nahm und zum Gemeinschaftsraum von Slytherin ging.

„Ein paar Ohrfeigen! Das ist alles, was er verdient!", seufzte Professor Irre und drehte sich dabei zu Harry und Ron um. „Die Erziehung _à la Malfoy_ ist nicht gerade die beste, wenn Sie meine Meinung kennen wollen."

„Junger Cousin?", fragte Ron erstaunt.

„Nun ja!", sagte Aldysse. „Wie Cirkus sagen würde, man wählt seine Familie nicht, man muss sie hinnehmen!"

„Ich habe Sie nie im Stammbaum der Blacks gesehen", meinte Harry.

„Ach ja! Jener Wandteppich! Das ist normal", seufzte Aldysse. „Dein Pate gehörte zu Narzissas Familie und meinerseits bin ich mit Lucius verwandt, meinem verfluchten Cousin. Ich bin bestimmt von diesem Baum abwesend, da meine Mutter einen halbblütigen Zauberer geheiratet hat. Für die Blacks wie für die Malfoys bin ich eine unreine Hexe."

Professor Irre blickte zum Fotoalbum, das Harry immer noch in den Händen hielt.

„Darf ich reinschauen?", fragte sie.

Harry nickte und gab ihr das Album. Sie blätterte es schnell durch, hielt bei einer bestimmten Seite inne und verzog das Gesicht.

„Darf ich fragen, wer Ihnen dieses Album gegeben hat?"

„Professor Lupin", antwortete Harry, nachdem er einen Augenblick lang gezögert hatte.

„Ich hatte mir schon gedacht, dass er irgendwas unternehmen würde", sagte sie und schloss das Album. „Es wird Ihnen nicht viel weiterhelfen."

Sie gab Harry das Album zurück und gähnte wieder.

„Ich werde Ihnen trotzdem ein Geschenk machen: Gehen Sie denn zu Ihrem Raum und machen Sie dieses Album auf Seite zwölf auf. Und gehen Sie nicht zu spät ins Bett. Gute Nacht!"

„Gute Nacht, Professor Irre."

Harry sah zu, wie seine Verteidigungslehrerin in den großen Gang abbog, dann ging er mit Ron zum Raum der Wünsche weiter.

„Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass sie mit Malfoy verwandt ist!", rief Ron aus. „Also ist sie es, die es ihm erzählt hat."

„Ihm was erzählt?"

„Dass ich während der Prüfung, die unseren Gemeinschaftsraum verheert hat, etwa fünfzig Wichtel bekämpfen musste", lächelte Ron. „Erinnerst du dich an unser zweites Jahr mit Lockhart? Ich habe wie Hermine den Immobilus benutzt. Wie auch immer, es ist bestimmt Professor Irre, die es ihm erzählt hat."

„Das glaube ich nicht", sagte Harry. „Normalerweise darf sie nicht einfach von unseren Prüfungen erzählen."

„Wie hätte er es sonst wissen können? Ich hatte es nicht einmal dir gesagt."

„Ja... du hast vielleicht Recht", sagte Harry, während er durch die Tür vom Raum der Wünsche ging und der Alarmton erklang.

Ein Luftzug ließ Ron sich beinahe die Finger klemmen, als die Tür zuknallte.

„Wer hat das Fenster offen gelassen?"

Eine winzige Eule flog dann um Harry herum.

„Hermine?"

Die Eule landete auf einem Sessel und verwandelte sich zurück.

„Ihr habt mich so sehr erschreckt! Ich habe mich schnell verwandelt, als ich euch habe kommen sehen."

„Bist du schon lange hier?", fragte Harry.

„Nicht zu lange... Ich hatte Schwierigkeiten zu schlafen, ich bin gekommen, um zu lesen. Und ihr?"

„Cirkus hat mir gesagt, ich sollte in meinem Fotoalbum nach einem Indiz über den Menschen suchen."

„Ach! Ich verstehe", seufzte Hermine. „Dann mach dein Album auf."

„Wir haben übrigens eine andere Nachricht für dich: Malfoy ist Aldysse Irres junger Cousin."

„Ist das dein Ernst?", fragte sie erstaunt.

„Ich hätte es nie erfinden können", antwortete Harry und blätterte in seinem Fotoalbum. „Wir waren genauso überrascht wie du... So, hier ist Seite 12."

Ein sehr breites Foto war auf der ganzen Seite zu sehen. Darauf standen die Rumtreiber in einem Garten und lachten laut. Harrys Vater winkte ihm zu.

„Ich sehe nichts Besonderes", sagte Ron.

„Wartet", meinte Hermine. „Accio Lupe!"

Eine Lupe flog schnell von dem Schreibtisch auf sie zu.

„Schaut! Hier!"

Harry betrachtete den Punkt näher, auf den Hermine zeigte. Da sah man eine junge Frau in einem Umhang, die mit jemandem sprach.

„Schaut auf ihrer Schulter", präzisierte Hermine. „Wäre das nicht das Symbol... das von der Unendlichkeit... Wie in Harrys Buch?"

Harrys schaute genauer hin und erkannte tatsächlich das Symbol, als die Haare der jungen Frau von einem Luftzug angehoben wurden.

„Ja, das ist sie!", rief er aus.

„Aber sie will sich nicht umdrehen! Das ist ärgerlich!", rief Ron aus.

Mehrere Minuten lang blieben sie da und starrten dieses Foto an, doch die junge Frau schien sich nicht umdrehen zu wollen und verließ schließlich das Bild, ohne ihr Profil zu zeigen, das von ihren Haaren versteckt war.

„Komm zurück!", riefen sie alle drei gleichzeitig.

„Ach! Das nützt nichts", meinte Ron. „Sie ist bestimmt schüchtern. Ich kenne manche Leute, die Zauber auf sich wirken, damit sie auf den Fotos nie von vorne zu sehen sind, weil sie sich für nicht fotogen halten. Vielleicht ist es hier der Fall."

„Wann wurde das Foto aufgenommen?", fragte Hermine.

„Es gibt kein Datum darauf", antwortete Harry. „Ich frage mich, ob dieses Foto nicht im Garten hinter der Schule aufgenommen wurde."

„Das wäre also eine Schülerin... oder eine sehr junge Lehrerin", sagte Ron.

„Wenn sie eine Schülerin ist, dann ist sie wahrscheinlich jetzt Mutter geworden. Vielleicht die Mutter eines der Schüler."

„Hm...", sagte Harry. „Normalerweise ist der Mensch in Hogwarts."

„Dann heißt es, dass diese Frau gestorben ist und eines ihrer Kinder würde jetzt die Narbe besitzen", fuhr Hermine fort. „Es können viele Leute sein. Wir müssten die Familienlage aller Schüler kennen. Wir werden eine Menge Zeit dafür brauchen!"

„Ich verstehe jetzt besser, warum uns Professor Irre gesagt hat, dass uns dieses Foto zu nichts nützen würde", meinte Harry.

„Hast du nicht in deinem Buch ein oder zwei Absätze über den Menschen?", fragte Ron.

„Vielleicht. Ich werde nachschauen."

Harry blätterte schnell in seinem riesigen Buch.

„Ich glaube, ich habe es gefunden", sagte er.

 _Warel hat manchmal Schwierigkeiten, seine Macht zu kontrollieren. Ich habe den Eindruck, dass er leicht an Wahnsinn leidet. Ich bewundere die Macht, die er über die Zeit hat und ihn manchmal dazu bringt, dass er nicht mehr weiß, zu welchem Zeitalter er gehört. Er reist in die Zeit dank diesem seltsamen Instrument._

Harry hielt inne und sah Ron schelmisch an, dann drehten sich beide zu Hermine um und starrten sie an. Wegen dieser Stille hob Hermine verlegen den Kopf und traf ihre Blicke.

„Was?"

„Hermine, zieh dich aus", sagte Ron todernst.

„Wie bitte? Äh... na... aber... DU HAST SIE NICHT MEHR ALLE!"

„Beruhige dich, Hermine!", sagte Harry. „Ron spielt nur auf deine Zeitreisen an. Vielleicht hast du die Narbe."

„Ja, das ist für einen guten Zweck", fuhr Ron immer noch so sehr ernsthaft fort.

„IHR SEID BEIDE VÖLLIG DURCHGEDREHT!"

„Wir scherzen bloß, Hermine", sagte Harry schließlich. „Du kommst sowieso aus einer Muggelfamilie, das kannst du nicht sein."

„Es ist mir lieber so!", sagte Hermine offensichtlich erleichtert.

„Ach... schade!", schloss Ron mit lässigem Ton.

Hermine drehte sich schockiert zu Ron um. Ron lächelte, als er sie so stark reagieren sah. Sie lächelte Ron zurück und er fing an, leicht rosa im Gesicht zu werden.

Harry lachte bei der Szene, froh darüber, dass die Beziehung zwischen Ron und Hermine ein bisschen entspannter war. Dann las er weiter vor.

 _Wie kann er so viele Dinge wissen? Wie kann er alles genau wissen? Wenn er nur diese Zeit beherrschen könnte, statt sie bloß beobachten zu können. Er bleibt den ganzen Tag lang in seinem Baum sitzen, als könnte er damit diesen Visionen ausweichen, die er Tag und Nacht bekommt. Seine Visionen sind ein Segen. Er könnte die Welt regieren, wenn er es wollte. Und ich sehe nichts, egal wie sehr ich in dieser Kristallkugel reinschaue._

Harry hielt inne und sah seine Freunde an.

„Es ist Trelawney!", rief er aus.


	84. Wer bist du? Basil Cirkus

Hallo an alle! Und hier kommt das nächste Kapitel von Gabrielle Lavandes Geschichte **Harry Potter et la Clé de l'autre monde**. Ob ihr reviewt oder nicht, ihr nehmt euch die Zeit, diese Geschichte zu lesen, also Danke. Und obwohl ich sie mit jedem Kapitel mit Fragen bombardiere, korrigiert sie immer wieder und will sogar noch mehr, also einen herzlichen Dank an Verliebtindich!

 **Disclaimer:** Wie immer, nichts gehört zu mir, beinahe alles gehört zu JK Rowling und der Warner Bros und weder ich noch Gabrielle verdienen Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

 **Harry Potter und der Schlüssel zur anderen Welt**

Kapitel 22:Wer bist du? Basil Cirkus...

In dieser Nacht hatte Harry Schwierigkeiten zu schlafen. Das Gesicht von Professor Trelawney erschien immer wieder vor seinem inneren Auge sowie das Foto, auf dem die junge Frau mit der Narbe stand. Dieses Foto war vor zwanzig Jahren aufgenommen worden, und auch wenn beide von hinten gesehen gleich aussahen und gleich groß zu sein schienen, war er nicht sicher, dass Trelawney tatsächlich die Person auf dem Foto war. Er musste sicher gehen, dass sie es tatsächlich war.

„AAAAAUUUUUUFSTEEEEEEEEEHEEEEEEEN!"

Harry schreckte aus dem Schlaf hoch und bekam ein Kopfkissen auf den Kopf, so dass er plötzlich wieder nach hinten fiel.

„WAS IST LOS, VERDAMMT NOCH MAL! LASST MICH SCHLAFEN!", schrie er, den Kopf unter dem Kopfkissen.

„ZAUBERTRÄNKEUNTERRICHT IN ZEHN MINUTEN, IHR FAULENZER!", schrie wieder die gleiche Stimme.

„WAS?"

Harry setzte sich sofort auf. Er erblickte, wie Seamus den Sonoruszauber annullierte, und sah Ron, der am Boden auf der Matratze saß, die ihm als Bett diente, und der genauso erschöpft und überrascht aussah wie er selbst.

„Endlich!", sagte Dean. „Ich weiß nicht, was ihr heute Nacht gemacht habt, aber ihr solltet früher ins Bett gehen. Es ist 8:50 Uhr und wir haben Zaubertränkeunterricht in zehn Minuten. An eurer Stelle würde ich mich beeilen."

Harry und Ron stießen einen Ausruf aus und zogen sich eilig an, bevor sie durch die Gänge bis zum Klassenzimmer liefen.

„Sie sind bereits drinnen!", rief Ron aus. „Es wird was setzen! Deine Tante wird uns kein Pardon geben!"

Harry klopfte und betrat langsam den Raum, indem er die knarrende Tür öffnete.

„Kommen Sie herein, alle beide!", seufzte Tante Selene.

„Entschuldigen Sie."

„Sie haben Glück, dass mir Professor Irre die Lage erklärt hat, sonst hätte ich Sie hinausgeworfen", antwortete sie mit beißender Stimme. „Glücklicherweise für Sie machen wir diesen Unterricht gemeinsam. Setzen Sie sich."

Und tatsächlich saß Professor Irre auf dem Schreibtisch neben Harrys Tante und war gerade dabei, ein Fläschchen, das eine rosige Flüssigkeit enthielt, genau zu betrachten und leicht zu schütteln.

„Aldysse, schütteln Sie dieses Produkt bitte nicht, es gibt hier Substanzen, mit denen man vorsichtig umgehen muss."

„Hoppla, tut mir leid!", sagte Professor Irre und stellte das Fläschchen so eilig zurück, dass sie es beinahe fallen ließ.

Tante Selene seufzte tief.

„Kommen wir zu den ernsten Themen", fuhr Professor Evans fort und ignorierte dabei das Gelächter ihrer Schüler. „Wenn ich Professor Irre darum gebeten habe, an diesem Unterricht teilzunehmen, war es nicht, damit sie mein Klassenzimmer verwüstet, sondern es war aus einem anderen Grund."

„Oh, du bist hart zu mir!", rief Aldysse Irre aus, was die Schüler abermals lachen ließ.

Tante Selene drehte sich zu ihr um und warf der Verteidigungslehrerin einen mörderischen Blick zu, so dass ihr lautes Gelächter verstarb.

„Ich sagte also", fuhr sie mit strenger Stimme fort, „dass Professor Irre aus einem sehr bestimmten Grund da ist. Sie haben eine wichtige Etappe in ihren Zaubertränkekenntnissen erreicht. Wir werden jetzt mit einem wichtigen Kapitel Ihrer Ausbildung anfangen: Die aktuellen Recherchen über die Zaubertränke. Manche sind gerade bei der Recherchephase und dienen dem medizinischen Fortschritt. Andere, wie jener, den wir jetzt studieren werden, wurden zu einem bösen Zweck erschaffen. Es gibt verbotene Flüche, und dies ist ein verbotener Zaubertrank. Kennt jemand den Totenbelebungstrank?"

Eine völlige Stille herrschte einige Sekunden lang.

„Keiner?"

Harrys Blick, sowie der von den meisten Schülern, richtete sich auf Hermine, die sich seltsamerweise auf ihrem Stuhl so klein wie möglich machen zu wollen schien und ihr leeres Pergamentstück mit weit offenen Augen anstarrte.

„Ich beruhige Sie, es ist eher normal, denn er wird hauptsächlich in schwarzmagische Büchern erwähnt, die vor kurzem erschienen sind und nicht verkauft werden dürfen."

„Ich muss Ihnen sagen, dass auch ich beruhigt bin, dass keiner unter Ihnen diesen Trank kennt", fügte Aldysse Irre hinzu. „Ich glaube, ich hätte jene, die diesen Trank kennen, direkt nach Askaban geschickt."

„Danke für diesen höchst konstruktiven Eingriff, Professor Irre", erwiderte Tante Selene bissig. „Sie sollten wissen, dass das Brauen dieses Trankes vor etwa zwanzig Jahren eines der wichtigsten Ziele von Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem war. Nach seinem Verschwinden vor sechzehn Jahren haben wir in einem seiner geheimen Labore manche Fetzen von diesen Recherchen gefunden. Es ist sehr einfach, diesen Trank zu benutzen: Man braucht nur einen Tropfen von diesem Trank auf die Lippen eines Toten zu legen und einen Schluck aus dem selben Trank zu trinken. Derjenige, der aus dem Trank getrunken hat, stirbt sofort, aber seine Seele wird direkt in den Körper des Toten eingehaucht, der wiederbelebt wird. Dieser Trank würde es also erlauben, den Körper eines Toten zu besitzen und die Wirkung des Vielsafttrankes zu vermeiden, der nach einer Stunde verschwindet, da dieser Trank endgültig und permanent wäre. Wie ich Ihnen aber gesagt habe, die Experimente wurden nicht zu Ende geführt und er wurde inzwischen verboten."

Ron hob den Arm.

„Ja, Mr Weasley?"

„Mit der Rückkehr von... na ja... Kann es sein, dass er seine Recherchen über diesen Zaubertrank weiterführt, da er nun..."

Stille herrschte wieder.

„Um solche Fragen zu beantworten, habe ich Professor Irre darum gebeten, an diesem Unterricht teilzunehmen", antwortete Tante Selene. „Aldysse?"

Aldysse Irre sprang vom Schreibtisch herunter, auf dem sie saß, und säuberte kurz ihren Umhang.

„Es ist evident, dass er versucht, die Formel für den Zaubertrank wieder zu erlangen. Aber allein wird er es nie schaffen. In Zaubertränken ist er eine wahre Niete."

Ein bestürztes Durcheinander herrschte im Klassenzimmer. Die Schüler waren entsetzt zu hören, wie die Verteidigungslehrerin sprach.

„Das einzige Mittel, das er hat, um die Formel wieder zu finden, ist, berühmte Zaubertrankmeister für sich zu gewinnen, die dazu fähig sind, einen so komplexen Trank zu brauen. Ja, Miss Granger?"

„Hat ihm Professor Snape helfen können?", fragte Hermine.

„Nach dem, was wir Ihrem ehemaligen Lehrer entlocken konnten, hat er das getan", meinte Aldysse Irre und verzog das Gesicht. „Wir schafften es, dass er dies gestand, obwohl seit letztem Jahr alle Sicherungen bei ihm durchgebrannt sind und seine Worte manchmal inkohärent sind... Seit er im Sankt Mungo in Gesellschaft eines gewissen Lockharts liegt, ist er ein bisschen träge. Wie auch immer, wir sind sicher, dass er den Trank nicht fertig gestellt hat. Jedoch kann ein anderer Zaubertrankmeister dem Feind helfen und sie ist frei. Ich rede von Bellatrix Lestrange."

Wieder waren die Schüler entsetzt.

„Ruhe! Ruhe! Sie haben nichts zu fürchten! Das feindliche Lager ist zahlenmäßig zu schwach, dass er wirklich einflussreich sein könnte, und es gibt ein sehr einfaches Mittel, um eine besessene Person zu erkennen: Ein blauer Fleck am Hals, der ziemlich einfach zu sehen ist, und das ist ja ein extrem seltener und komplexer Trank."

„Ja, natürlich, beruhigen Sie sich. Glauben Sie nicht, dass Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer den Geist von einem unter Ihnen besessen hat, das ist nicht der Fall. Das ist sogar praktisch unmöglich."

„Aber ist das nicht besorgniserregend?", fragte Harry. „Wenn Voldemort jemanden tötet und seine Identität annimmt, kann er völlig unbemerkt nach Hogwarts kommen."

„Seien Sie bitte nicht paranoid!", fuhr Tante Selene fort. „Aldysse, ich hatte Ihnen gesagt, Sie sollten Ihre Worte mäßigen, um zu vermeiden, diese jungen Leute umsonst zu erschrecken."

„Das ist trotzdem ein Risiko..."

„Aldysse!"

„Na gut, alles klar..."

Tante Selene beruhigte ihre Schüler, indem sie ihnen drohte, ihnen Punkte abzuziehen, was die Klasse wieder verstummen ließ.

„Wie gesagt, es gibt keinen Grund, paranoid zu werden", sagte sie. „Einerseits, weil das Brauen dieses Tranks extrem lang dauert und extrem komplex ist, andererseits, weil er noch nicht perfekt ist und weil eine der wichtigsten Zutaten sehr selten ist: Der pulverisierte Schnabel eines Diricawls, eines, wie Sie bereits wissen, heute ausgestorbenen Tiers. Es sind insgesamt sechs Schnäbel übrig auf der ganzen Welt und alle Zaubereiministerien beobachten deren Handel sehr aufmerksam. So lange keiner dieser Schnäbel verschwunden ist, gibt es keinen Grund zur Panik."

Hermine hob wieder die Hand.

„Ja?"

„Professor! Ich... ich... vor sechzehn Jahren..."

Hermine hielt einen Augenblick inne und warf Harry einen traurigen Blick zu.

„Vor sechzehn Jahren befand sich V... Voldemort ohne Körper... hat er versucht... den Körper von... die Formel hat nicht geklappt, stimmt's?"

Hermines Stimme zitterte jetzt. Mit verkrampftem Herzen drehte sich Harry zu seinen beiden Lehrerinnen um und wartete auf die Antwort. Tante Selene drehte das Gesicht zu Aldysse Irre um, als wollte sie den Blick ihres Neffen meiden. Aldysse Irre senkte den Blick eine Zeit lang, dann sah sie Harry in die Augen.

„Staatsgeheimnis", sagte sie langsam.

Harry stand langsam auf und sammelte seine Sachen ein. Es war zu viel. Er verließ den Raum mit langsamen Schritten, ohne dass ihn irgendjemand aufzuhalten versuchte. Unter dem Blick der anderen machte er die Tür wortlos auf. Nach all diesen Jahren verheimlichte man ihm noch Dinge über diese eine Nacht. Wie konnte man ihm so etwas antun.

„Harry?"

Harry drehte sich um und sah, wie sein Tutor ein paar Meter hinter ihm stand.

„Harry, was ist denn los mit dir?"

Cirkus holte Harry schnell ein und der Blick des Jugendlichen wurde plötzlich trüb.

„Warum? Warum gibt es immer noch Dinge, die ich nicht weiß?", fragte Harry und wurde lauter. „Warum weiß jeder besser als ich, was in dieser Nacht passiert ist? Warum will mir keiner etwas sagen?"

Cirkus senkte mitleidig den Kopf.

„ _Manchmal fehlt es Aldysse an_ _Takt_ _._ ", sagte er telepathisch. „ _Sie wurde in einer schrecklichen Familie großgezogen, so dass sie Schwierigkeiten hat, das zu begreifen, was ihre Worte bei anderen Leuten bewirken können._ "

„Ich möchte nur, dass man mir die Dinge deutlich sagt", sagte Harry mit zitternder Stimme. „Ich würde das für mich behalten, man könnte mir einen Fluch aufhalsen, damit ich nie davon erzählen kann, aber ich will es wissen."

Cirkus legte seine Hand auf Harrys Kopf und zerzauste liebevoll seine Haare.

„ _Wie sehr ich dich verstehe_ ", sagte Cirkus. „ _Du wirst also verstehen, dass du das, was ich dir jetzt erzählen werde, für dich behalten musst._ "

Von dieser Geste überrascht, schaute Harry seinem Tutoren tief in die Augen, die durch die kalte Maske, die sein Gesicht verdeckte, kaum zu sehen waren. Sie schienen tiefschwarz zu sein. Jedenfalls sehr dunkel.

„ _Was ich weiß, ist, dass Er in jener Nacht den Trank genommen hat. Was ich auch weiß, ist, dass man auf den Lippen deiner Mutter Spuren dieses Trankes gefunden hat._ "

Cirkus schwieg einen Augenblick lang.

„ _Warum meine Mutter?_ ", fragte Harry.

„ _Deswegen._ "

Cirkus legte seinen Zeigefinger auf Harrys Narbe und ließ ihn die Form herunterlaufen.

„ _Tatsache ist, dass Voldemort sehr große Schwierigkeiten hatte zu akzeptieren, dass er die Narbe des Todes nicht bekommen hat. Darum versuchte er, die bekannteste Narbe zu bekommen: Die der Hoffnung. Darüber hinaus war er sicher, dass du es warst, der in der Prophezeiung erwähnt wurde. Indem er die Narbe deiner Mutter nahm und dich tötete, schlug er zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe. Doch es ist nicht alles geschehen wie er es vorgesehen hatte. In dem Moment, da er vom Körper deiner Mutter Besitz ergreifen wollte, hat er gesehen, dass die Narbe an dich weitergegeben worden war. Er hat bestimmt deinen Körper bekommen wollen, aber die Formel war nicht perfekt und seine erwachsene Seele konnte nicht in einem so kleinen Körper wie deinem bleiben. Anscheinend waren die Teste, die für diesen Trank gemacht worden waren, mehr als ungenügend. Das ließ Voldemort in dieser Nacht seinen Körper verlieren._ "

Harry senkte einen Moment lang die Augen. Er spürte einen Kloß im Hals und konnte nur noch schwer atmen.

„ _Ich wiederhole es für dich_ ", fuhr Cirkus fort. „ _All das ist bloß eine Hypothese. Die einzigen Leute, die es uns bestätigen könnten, wären Voldemort und Lily. Aber man müsste von den Toten zurückkehren, um ihre Version der Geschichte zu kennen._ "

Harry blieb still und schaute auf seine Füße.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja", antwortete Harry mit bitterer Stimme. „Ich glaube, ich muss mich für meinen nächsten Unterricht vorbereiten."

„Wahrsagen?"

„Ja."

„Mein armer Kerl!"

Harry lächelte schüchtern.

„Ich habe sie auf dem Foto gesehen. Sie wollte sich nicht umdrehen."

„Ach, das weiß ich wohl", sagte Cirkus. „Jahre lang haben wir gesucht, wer sie sein konnte."

Harry hob plötzlich den Kopf und sein Gesicht wurde heller.

„Sie haben Jahre lang gesucht... aber... dann heißt es..."

„Oh... ich habe nichts gesagt! Ich habe nichts gesagt!", sagte Cirkus mit einem Anflug von Panik in der Stimme.

„Ich weiß aber schon, dass Sie nicht Lupin sind und auch nicht Pettigrew..."

„Bitte, Harry, hör mit dieser Schlussfolgerung auf und geh nicht weiter. Aldysse wird etwas fühlen und da wird es was setzen!"

„Aber wie hast du es geschafft, um..."

„ _Harry, hör auf!_ ", sagte Cirkus strenger per Telepathie. „ _Sirius und James sind tot, verstehst du? Sie sind tot! Mehrere Leute kennen dieses Foto, mehrere Leute haben Jahre lang gesucht, wer diese Narbe hatte, also reg dich nicht so auf._ "

„Aber dennoch..."

Harry holte ein Stück Pergament und eine Feder aus seinem Rucksack und schrieb zwei Wörter: Basil Cirkus.

„Es ist kein Zufall, oder? Wie konnte ich so blind sein?", sagte Harry und schlug sich auf die Stirn. „Sag mir, dass du es bist, bitte!"

„ _Ich habe dir bereits geantwortet_ ", sagte Cirkus und drehte sich zum Entfernen um. „ _Und jetzt, beeile dich, mit Professor Trelawney zu reden, sie kann dir Dinge beibringen._ "

Cirkus begann schon die Treppe zum dritten Stock hinaufzusteigen, als sich Harry stark konzentrierte, um telepathisch zu schreien:

„ _SIRIUS!_ "

Cirkus hielt kurz inne, ging dann aber weiter.


	85. Die Verbindungen

Hallo an alle! Und hier kommt das nächste Kapitel von Gabrielle Lavandes Geschichte **Harry Potter et la Clé de l'autre monde**. Viel Spaß beim Lesen und vielen Dank an Verliebtindich für ihre Korrekturen und Verbesserungen.

 **Disclaimer:** Wie immer, nichts gehört zu mir, beinahe alles gehört zu JK Rowling und der Warner Bros und weder ich noch Gabrielle verdienen Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

 **Harry Potter und der Schlüssel zur anderen Welt**

Kapitel 23:Die Verbindungen:

„Harry! Harry!", sagte eine sanfte Stimme.

„Äh, was?"

Oben im Turm, gerade unter dem Klassenzimmer von Professor Trelawney, wurde Harry aus seinen Gedanken wie aus einem tiefen Schlaf erweckt.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Hermine mit einem besorgten Blick.

„Ja... alles klar..."

Mit leerem Blick erinnerte sich Harry an Cirkus' Silhouette auf der Treppe, wie er plötzlich innegehalten hatte, als er „Sirius" zu ihm gerufen hatte. Das war er, er war sich sicher. Gleiche Silhouette, gleiche Gesten. Und diese Art ihn zu beruhigen, ihm das Haar zu zerzausen, als wäre er bloß ein Kind.

„Harry, bist du sicher, dass alles in Ordnung ist?", fragte Ron.

„Ja... ja...", antwortete Harry mit schwacher Stimme.

Er sah sich um, während sich die Schüler unter dem Klassenzimmer für Wahrsagen sammelten. Er winkte Ron und Hermine näherzukommen und flüsterte ihnen ein paar Worte zu:

„Ich muss euch sprechen... Es ist sehr wichtig."

„Natürlich Harry!", meinte Ron traurig. „Das ist normal, nach dem, was Professor Irre gesagt hat."

„Äh? Aber es handelt sich nicht..."

Im gleichen Augenblick fiel die Leiter zum Klassenzimmer für Wahrsagen zu Boden.

„Wir müssen hoch", sagte Ron.

„Wir treffen uns im Raum der Wünsche nach eurem Unterricht. Ich sage Ginny und Luna Bescheid."

Hermine stellte eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter.

„Nur Mut."

„Ich habe dir schon gesagt, es geht!"

Hermine sah Harry wieder mitleidig an und ging herunter.

Nach einem genauso langweiligen wie widerlichen Unterricht über die Weissagungsmethoden der Babylonier – die Zukunft lasen sie nämlich in den Eingeweiden von Schafen – standen alle Schüler allmählich, um den Raum zu verlassen. Harry blieb sitzen und schaute bange zu Professor Trelawney, die die Tafel gerade abwischte.

„Gehen wir?", fragte Ron.

„Nein, ich muss mit ihr sprechen."

„Aber Harry, sie wird dir nichts sagen, wenn sie es ist."

„Ich werde sie nicht darüber fragen. Ich möchte mit ihr über die Träume reden, die ich habe. Wartet im Raum der Wünsche auf mich, ich hole euch später ein."

Ron nickte und ging weg.

Während Professor Trelawney dabei war, ihre Bücher einzusammeln, prüfte Harry, ob sie tatsächlich nur noch zu zweit im Raum waren, und räusperte sich, um ihr zu zeigen, dass er immer noch da war.

„Oh... Sie sind immer noch da?", fragte Professor Trelawney mit einem breiten Lächeln. „Haben Sie Fragen zu unserem heutigen Unterricht?"

Harry musterte seine Wahrsagelehrerin, während sie sich ihm näherte. Die riesige Brille, die sie trug, schien ihre Augen größer wirken zu lassen.

„Eigentlich... wollte ich Ihnen Fragen über etwas anders stellen. Mein Tutor hat mir gesagt, ich sollte zu Ihnen gehen."

„Mr Cirkus?"

Harry nickte. Sybill Trelawney drehte sich plötzlich um, ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch und holte ihren Zauberstab.

„INSONORUS!"

Die Lehrerin legte dann wieder ihren Zauberstab und fing an, nervös auf und ab zu gehen. Sie schien vor Schreck zu beben. Sie, die sonst immer weg von der realen Welt zu schweben schien, schien nun auf den Boden wieder heruntergefallen zu sein.

„Egal, was er Ihnen gesagt hat, er durfte es nicht! Ich empöre mich gegen diesen Mann. Er ist wirklich des Vertrauens unwürdig."

„Aber..."

„Ich hatte doch von Anfang an gesagt, dass er nicht Ihr Tutor werden durfte. All das ist viel zu ernst. Es wird mit einem Blutbad enden, und wenn er schon jetzt anfängt, die Spielregeln nicht einmal zu beachten, wird es noch schlimmer werden..."

„Aber Professor..."

„Übrigens muss man bloß schauen, wo er herkommt, dann sieht man wohl, dass er des Vertrauens unwürdig ist. Aber was hat er Ihnen genau gesagt?"

„Überhaupt nichts, aber Sie haben eben das bestätigt, was ich entdeckt habe."

„Ach, ähm... ich..."

Professor Trelawney öffnete und schloss abwechselnd den Mund.

„Er hat mir gesagt, ich sollte zu Ihnen gehen, weil ich... zurzeit Träume habe."

„Ach... ich... ich... Was wissen Sie eigentlich?", fragte Trelawney und ignorierte Harrys letzte Bemerkung.

„Ich weiß, dass Sie das Mal haben."

„Und..."

„Und das war's, ich habe es erst gestern erfahren, dank meinem Buch und einem Foto."

„Ach..."

Es herrschte eine verlegene Stille.

„Sie... Sie haben also Träume?"

„Ja... Vorahnungsträume."

„Ach, natürlich", antwortete Trelawney mit einem mitwissenden Lächeln. „Machen Sie sich doch keine Sorgen deswegen, es ist völlig normal. Es ist wegen unserer Verbindungen. Hat man Ihnen noch nicht Bescheid gesagt?"

„Nein", sagte Harry mit weit offenen Augen.

Das Wort „Verbindung" ließ ihn fürchten, er wäre irgendwie mit seiner Lehrerin verwandt.

„Im Buch des Menschen gibt es ein langes Kapitel über die Verbindungen zwischen den verschiedenen Narben. Es ist der Mensch, der diese Verbindung erschaffen hat, damit unsere Mächte ineinander verschmelzen, wenn wir uns einander nähern und uns alle treffen würden. So besitzen Sie einen Teil meiner Macht und werden bald auch ein wenig von Professor Irres und von Basil Cirkus' Macht bekommen. Und bald, wenn unsere Verbindungen solider werden, wird der Schlüssel von all dem profitieren können und wir werden ihn dann erkennen können. Auch wenn ich Ihnen nicht verheimlichen will, dass es dank der Macht meines Inneren Auges überdeutlich ist, dass nur Sie der Schlüssel sein können."

„WIE BITTE?", rief Harry aus.

„Aber natürlich! Ich kann es Ihnen sagen, und sowieso werden Sie mit ihrem Inneren Auge, das sich immer mehr entwickelt, bestimmt verstehen, dass nur Sie es sein können. Sie sind ständig vom Tod umgeben! Nun wissen wir alle, dass der Schlüssel sterben muss, oder? Daher können nur Sie es sein."

„Natürlich", seufzte Harry erleichtert.

„Es tut mir Leid, mein Junge. Ein so großes Schicksal, das von einem tragischen Tod beendet wird. Wissen Sie, dass ich eine Erleuchtung hatte, mein Kind? Ein Titel auf der ersten Seite in der Zeitung: _Der berühmte Harry Potter stirbt in vollem Ruhm_. Das hat mich so sehr betrübt. Ich habe gespürt, wie sich mein Herz vor Trauer verkrampfte. Es gibt Momente, wo ich hoffe, dass sich mein Inneres Auge irrt. Aber Es ist ja in mir, Es ist ein Teil von mir..."

„Professor..."

„Es ist ein Talent, das seit Generationen und Generationen immer stärker geworden ist. Übrigens bewunderten alle anderen Großen Zauberer der Legende die Macht meines Vorfahrens..."

„Profess..."

„Ich bin so stolz auf dieses Erbe, aber andererseits bringt es mich so oft zum Infragestellen meines Selbsts. Zum Glück ist meine Persönlichkeit stark genug, um diese riesige Macht zu empfangen."

„Professor Trelawney!", rief Harry aus.

„Wie bitte?"

„Professor, ich muss weg."

„Ach, natürlich! Ein wunderbarer Astronomieunterricht erwartete Sie, richtig? Es ist mein Inneres Auge, mein Lebensführer, das es mir gesagt hat."

„Es ist Mittagessen, Professor."

„Ja, natürlich, und danach haben Sie Ihren wunderbaren Astronomieunterricht über das Sternbild von..."

„Mein Astronomieunterricht findet übermorgen statt."

„Nach dem Mittagessen?"

„Ähm... ja..."

„Sehen Sie: Ich wusste es!", rief Professor Trelawney siegessicher aus. „Gut, seien Sie nicht zu spät zum Unterricht, Sie sind schon lange genug hier geblieben."

„Ja, Professor", sagte Harry mit leicht spöttischer Stimme und verließ das Klassenzimmer.


	86. Neues Geschäft in Hogsmeade

Hallo an alle! Und hier kommt das nächste Kapitel von Gabrielle Lavandes Geschichte **Harry Potter et la Clé de l'autre monde**. Viel Spaß beim Lesen und vielen Dank an Verliebtindich, ohne die ihr kein so gutes Kapitel hättet wie jetzt.

Sorry für die Verspätung, hier kommen die Kapitel, die ich vergessen hatte, euch zu schicken.

 **Disclaimer:** Wie immer, nichts gehört zu mir, beinahe alles gehört zu JK Rowling und der Warner Bros und weder ich noch Gabrielle verdienen Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

 **Harry Potter und der Schlüssel zur anderen Welt**

Kapitel 24:Neues Geschäft in Hogsmeade

„Cirkus soll dein Pate sein?", fragte Ron. „Harry, es tut mir Leid, aber..."

„Stopp! Statt mir zu widersprechen, sieh dir das an", sagte Harry und griff nach einer Feder und einem Pergamentstück. „Schau mal, mit den Buchstaben von Basil Cirkus kann man genau Sirius Black schreiben. Es ist kein Zufall. Er ist es! Es überrascht mich übrigens, dass ihr nichts bemerkt habt, ihr beiden."

Hermine und Luna sahen sich einen Augenblick lang verlegen an.

„Nun, eigentlich...", meinte Luna.

„... Es ist schon eine kleine Weile her, dass wir..."

„... Ein wenig darüber gesprochen hatten..."

„... Und wir hatten bemerkt..."

Harrys Blick huschte abwechselnd mehrmals von Luna zu Hermine.

„Ihr wusstet es und ihr habt mir nichts gesagt?", fragte er etwas lauter.

„Versteh uns", sagte Hermine schnell. „Wenn wir zu dir kommen und dir sagen würden: Harry, wir denken, dass Cirkus dein vor zwei Jahren verstorbenen Pate ist..."

„Und wenn wir uns geirrt hätten, hätte es dir eine falsche Hoffnung gegeben", fuhr Luna fort und griff nach seiner Hand. „Es war für dich so schwierig, ihn ein erstes Mal zu verlieren. Wenn wir es dir gesagt und wir uns geirrt hätten, wäre es gewesen, als hättest du ihn ein zweites Mal verloren."

„Aber war er nicht in den Spiegel der Schatten gefallen?", fragte Neville. „Wie hätte er zurückkehren können?"

„Ich habe ein bisschen darüber nachgedacht", sagte Hermine schüchtern. „Alle Leute, die hinter dem Spiegel waren, waren tot und es sind ihre Seelen, die durch den Spiegel gefallen sind. Sirius allein ist mit seinem Körper in den Spiegel gefallen."

„Aber wie konnte er das Mal des Geistes auf der Hand bekommen?", fragte Ron.

„In Harrys Buch steht, dass die Hoffnung den Geist töten musste. Nun waren im Spiegel die Geister aller ermordeten Menschen da. Der Geist ist also hinter dem Spiegel gelandet. Das einzige Mittel, das der Geist hatte, um mit einem Körper zurückzukehren, war einen zu bekommen. Und Sirius ist der Einzige, der physisch hinter dem Spiegel war."

„Übrigens gibt es einen Satz aus deinem Buch, an den ich mich erinnere", sagte Luna langsam. „Einmal sagt der Geist, dass er, wenn er zurückkehren würde, sicher stellen würde, dass es der Hoffnung zugunsten kommt. Welches Geschenk wäre schöner für dich als Sirius' Rückkehr."

Harry lächelte schüchtern, doch sein Lächeln verschwand schnell.

„Jetzt aber ignoriert er mich wegen dieses verdammten Protokolls", sagte er. „Ihm bin ich völlig wurscht, er denkt nur an Irre."

„Ich glaube im Gegenteil, dass er dir ausweicht, Harry", sagte Luna und näherte sich ihm. „Er ist nicht ganz er und der Geist in ihm wird vielleicht dorthin zurückkehren müssen, wo er war, und dann würdest du ihn zum zweiten Mal verlieren."

Harry seufzte. Nachdem eine Zeit lang Stille geherrscht hatte, sah er wieder zu seinen Freunden.

„Lasst uns es im Moment dabei bewenden lassen und zum Essen gehen."

Einer nach dem anderen verließen sie den Raum der Wünsche und gingen zur Großen Halle. Harry blickte ins Leere. Er dachte an Sirius, an den Tag seines Todes. Er dachte daran, wie sehr er gelitten hatte, und spürte plötzlich, wie Lunas Arm sich um seinen Arm schlang, als sie die Treppe heruntergingen. Er drehte sich zu ihr um und ihr lächelndes Gesicht ließ ihn sich wieder ein wenig besser fühlen.

Vor der Großen Halle sahen sie eine Menge aufgeregter Schüler, die um eine Säule standen, an der ein Pergament hing.

 _Großer Halloween Ball nach Muggelart_

 _Freitag, den ersten November ab 21:00 Uhr_

 _Verkleidung als Zauberer oder Kreatur – wie die Muggel sie sich vorstellen – obligatorisch._

 _Wenn Sie sich eine Verkleidung wünschen, können Sie sie im Katalog von Besenknechts Sonntagsstaat bestellen oder sie bei Ihrem Ausflug nach Hogsmeade am nächsten Wochenende kaufen._

„Eine Muggelverkleidung?", meinte Luna. „Das klingt interessant. Aber was tragen denn die Muggel zu Halloween? Und wer hatte die Idee zu diesem Muggelball?"

„Aldysse Irre", meinte Lavender Brown. „Es ist doch evident, oder? Nur sie hier könnte eine so verrückte Idee haben."

„Hm... ich kenne Muggel aber nicht!", rief Luna aus. „Was werde ich machen?"

„Ich werde mit dir hingehen, wenn du willst", schlug Harry vor.

„Hm... sei nicht sauer auf mich, aber ich würde lieber mit Hermine hingehen. Hermine, was meinst du, sollten wir unsere Verkleidungen zusammen holen?"

Harry und Luna drehten sich zu Ron und Hermine um, die rot im Gesicht waren und die Anzeige anstarrten.

„Ähm... Ähm...", stotterte Hermine. „Nun, eigentlich... denke ich nicht, dass ich daran teilnehmen werde."

Noch bevor sie ihren Satz zu Ende gesprochen hatte, ging Hermine mit großen Schritten zur Großen Halle. Ron senkte die Augen.

„Ich werde auch nicht hingehen."

„Ron!"

Doch auch Ron hatte die Eingangshalle bereits verlassen.

„Ich hätte gedacht, dass..."

„Ja, ich auch", antwortete Harry.

„Gut", sagte Luna etwas verlegen. „Vielleicht wird es vor dem Ball besser werden. Wir werden also unsere Verkleidungen bei _Besenknechts Sonntagsstaat_ gemeinsam holen."

„Und vielleicht wird uns Cho einen Rabatt geben."

Harry wurde sich dessen bewusst, was für einen Schnitzer er gerade begangen hatte, schloss die Augen und wartete auf das Urteil.

„Cho!", meinte Luna. „Glaub mir, sie wird dir bestimmt einen Rabatt geben! Sie kann sogar eine kostenlose Verkleidung haben, wenn sie mit dir kommt!"

„Sie ist nicht mehr in Hogwarts, sie kann nicht kommen", sagte Harry in einem eiligen Versuch, seinen Schnitzer vergessen zu lassen, und ohne sich bewusst zu werden, dass er die Lage damit nur verschlimmbessern würde.

Luna setzte einen beleidigten und wütenden Gesichtsausdruck auf.

„Es ist nicht, was ich sagen woll..."

„Oh, aber wenn es das Einzige ist, was dich daran hindert, mit Cho zusammen zu sein, dann bleib doch bei ihr in Hogsmeade!"

Luna machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging zu ihrem Tisch.

Harry versuchte nicht einmal, sie einzuholen. Er drehte sich zur Säule um und fing an, seinen Kopf langsam dagegen zu schlagen.

„Dummkopf, Dummkopf, Dummkopf."

„Da stimme ich Ihnen völlig zu!", meinte der fast kopflose Nick, der an ihm vorbeischwebte.

Nachdem er sie beinahe eine Woche lang unterwürfig um Verzeihung gebeten hatte, schien Harry Lunas Wut gedämpft zu haben. Ron und Hermine wichen sich immer mehr aus und redeten kaum noch miteinander.

„Ich werde sie nicht einladen, es ist zu einfach."

„Ron!"

„Harry, kannst du fassen, was sie mir angetan hat? Monate lang habe ich mir falsche Vorstellungen gemacht, während sie... sie..."

„Hör zu, Ron, sie hat doch verhindert, dass du von der Aurorenausbildung verwiesen wirst."

„Um ein ruhiges Gewissen zu bekommen. Es nützt nichts zu drängen, Harry, ich bin immer noch sauer auf sie."

Harry drängte nicht, auch wenn er diese Reaktion für dumm hielt. Da ihm Ron gesagt hatte, er wollte lieber allein Hogsmeade besichtigen, traf sich Harry allein mit Luna in der Eingangshalle.

„Hermine hat mir gesagt, dass sie nicht kommt", meinte Luna. „Ich glaube, sie dachte, Ron würde mit uns kommen, und sie weicht ihm lieber aus. Sie hat mich darum gebeten, ihr ein paar Dinge zu kaufen. Machen wir das, bevor wir unsere Verkleidungen holen. Und wir werden dabei Fred und Georges neuen Laden besichtigen."

Harry nickte, offensichtlich ein bisschen traurig.

Nach einem kurzen Stopp beim _Honigtopf_ suchten Harry und Luna nach Fred und Georges Laden und befanden sich schließlich vor einem glänzenden und bunten Schaufenster, aus dem laute Explosionen und seltsame Geräusche kamen. Das Schaufenster von Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze war selbst eine Attraktion. Auch die Gegenstände, die daran hingen, konnten eine Explosion verursachen, wenn man sie berührte. Harry sah, wie eine Dekokröte einen Drittklässler, der sie berührte, mit grüner Creme besprühte. Nach einer überraschten Stille brach der Schüler in lautes Gelächter aus und hüpfte aufgeregt in den Laden hinein.

„Wenn du meine Meinung hören willst, ich glaube, dass dieses Schaufenster mit einer ganzen Menge Aufmunterungszauber belegt wurde", meinte Luna. „Ich muss schon gestehen, dass es eine hervorragende Werbestrategie ist."

Harry und Luna vermieden, irgendwelche Gegenstände vom Schaufenster zu berühren, und betraten den proppenvollen Laden.

„Na! Es ist ein wahrer Erfolg", sagte Luna.

„Ron hatte mir gesagt, dass seine Brüder sehr beschäftigt sind. Ich verstehe, was er meinte."

„HARRY!"

Harry drehte sich um und sah, wie Fred ihm aus dem anderen Ende des Ladens zuwinkte. Er versuchte mehr schlecht als recht, sich einen Weg durch die Menge zum hinteren Teil des Ladens zu bahnen.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Das ist ein wahrer Erfolg!", sagte Harry, als er ihn erreichte.

„Kommt her, wir werden mehr Ruhe haben zu sprechen", sagte Fred. „Was haltet ihr vom Laden?"

„Sehr auffällig, muss ich sagen."

„Das war Absicht, Luna", antwortete Fred. „Wir mussten Zonko einen Wettbewerb machen und im Moment läuft es ziemlich gut."

„Die nächste Eröffnung wird in Paris stattfinden", sagte George, der jetzt ankam.

„Ehrlich? Ihr fangt schon mit ausländischen Märkten an?"

„Ja!", sagte George stolz. „Fleur hat uns mit Investoren in Frankreich in Kontakt gesetzt. Es ist ein Vorteil, eine französische Schwägerin zu haben."

Im gleichen Augenblick fiel einen Haufen von Ron's Slugs zu Boden.

„Aua!"

„Es ist jemand da", meinte George mit einem besorgten Blick.

Alle zückten ihren Zauberstab. Einige Schachteln bewegten sich plötzlich am Boden und George warf sich zu ihnen herunter.

„Du verdammter Dieb! Glaubst du, ich habe dich unter deinem Tarnumhang nicht ges..."

„George, lass mich los! Lass mich los!"

„Mark!", rief Harry aus.

George richtete sich langsam wieder auf und Mark zog seinen Tarnumhang einen Augenblick später aus.

„Ich glaube, du hast mir ein Zahn gebrochen!", sagte er und schob einen Finger in den Mund.

„Mark, du bist Zweitklässler, du darfst überhaupt nicht da sein!", sagte Harry.

„Und das sagt derjenige, der sich als Drittklässler unerlaubt nach Hogsmeade gestohlen hat. Also hast du kein Recht, mir Vorwürfe zu machen."

„Gute Bemerkung, Mark!", sagte George und half ihm wieder aufzustehen. „Was können wir für dich tun?"

„Meinen Stock erneuern", antwortete Mark mit einem schelmischen Blick. „Und am besten mit ein paar Neuigkeiten, bitte."

„Was?", erstaunte sich Fred. „Du hast schon alle Scherzartikel aufgebraucht, die wir dir gegeben hatten? Was für eine Verschwendung!"

„Verschwendung? Nicht doch...", meinte Mark und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe insgesamt 103 Opfer gemacht... und Malfoy war von gut zwanzig meiner Scherzartikel betroffen."

Fred und George sahen sich einen Augenblick lang überrascht an.

„Ich hab's doch gewusst!", sagte Fred schließlich. „Mark, willst du unser Adoptivbruder werden? Wir wären stolz, dich auszubilden."

„Ach! Ich bin so gerührt!", fügte George hinzu. „Wir werden unser Wissen jemandem weitergeben können, der unsere Philosophie verbreiten kann."

„Und darf ich später Teilhaber eurer Geschäfte werden?"

Fred und George sahen sich wieder an.

„Wir werden später wieder darüber reden!", meinten die Zwillinge einstimmig.

„Aber inzwischen, mach weiter so, dann wirst du..."

„Sehr oft nachsitzen müssen", schloss Luna.

„Eben, Mark", sagte George und griff den Jungen an der Schulter. „Wir müssen dir erklären, wie du Filch während der Nachsitzestunden wahnsinnig machst. Das kann man mit einem einzigen Wort zusammenfassen: ORIGINALITÄT. Ich werde dir zeigen, was wir in unseren Reserven haben, du kannst dann ein paar unserer Tests machen."

„George! Mark muss zurück nach Hogwarts! Er dürfte nicht hier sein."

„Aber... aber es gibt keine Vertrauensschüler hier, so weit ich weiß", lächelte Fred schelmisch.

„Alles klar, alles klar, ich habe nichts gesehen!", meinte Harry schließlich.

„Danke, Harry. Luna?"

„Ich würde gerne etwa zwölf Ron's Slugs mit Vanille und Aprikosengeschmack bekommen, und dann werde ich so tun, als wäre ich nie gekommen."

„Hm... Du hast ein starkes Gespür für Verhandlungen... alles klar. Was würde ich nicht tun, um Scherze in der Welt zu verbreiten?"

„Würdet ihr nicht unter Größenwahn leiden?", fragte Harry spöttisch.

„Ehrgeiz hat uns erfolgreich gemacht! Mach dir aber keine Sorgen, Harry, wir haben nicht vergessen, dass du am Ursprung unseres Reiches stehst. Dafür werden wir uns bei dir revanchieren, du sollst dir dessen sicher sein! Wenn du übrigens einkaufen willst, bekommst du 75 Prozent Rabatt."

„Danke."

Harry füllte also seine Reserven von Süßigkeiten und Scherzartikeln nach und bekam dazu von den Zwillingen eine Flasche Enthüllo mit dem Gegengift geschenkt. Das Geschäft der Brüder Weasley war ein Riesenerfolg und schien sehr gut zu laufen.

Dann gingen sie zu _Besenknechts Sonntagsstaat_ , um ihre Verkleidungen zu kaufen. Ihre Blicke wurden sofort zur Theke gezogen, wo ein Mann stand, der offensichtlich verstimmt war.

„Professor Lupin?"

„Hallo Harry!", antwortete er und hielt sich immer noch den Kopf in den Händen. „Hallo Luna."

„Was machen Sie hier? Kümmern Sie sich nicht um die Sicherheit im Ministerium?"

„Es ist mein Erholungstag", seufzte er.

„Sie sehen verstimmt aus, Professor", fuhr Luna fort. „Was ist mit Ihnen los?"

„Tonks macht mich verrückt", sagte er. „Ich muss für sie einkaufen, weil sie vermeiden muss, hinauszugehen, und sie will nichts per Eule bestellen, denn sie meint, Eulenpost sei in solchen Fällen nicht sicher."

„Ist sie immer noch erkrankt?"

„Sie lässt mich mehr leiden als sie selbst leidet, wenn ihr meine Meinung kennen wollt", seufzte er. „An eurer Stelle würde ich mir keine so großen Sorgen ihretwegen machen."

„Hier ist Ihre Bestellung, Professor Lupin", sagte Cho und kam mit einem Haufen Päckchen an. „Ich vermute, Sie wollen es in Geschenkpapier verpackt haben?"

„Nein, das ist nicht nötig."

„Sicher? Nicht mal die..."

„Ja, sicher. Danke!"

„Alles klar... Das macht 25 Galleonen und 4 Sickel."

„Soviel!"

„Ich erinnere Sie daran, dass alles dreifach ist..."

„Ja, gut", seufzte Lupin und öffnete seinen Geldbeutel. „Hier!"

„Danke. Oh, Harry, Luna! Wie geht es euch?"

„Gut, und dir?"

„Es geht! Ich vermute, ihr kommt wegen eurer Verkleidungen? Ich habe euch die besten beiseite gelegt. Alle haben sich auf die Verkleidungen gestürzt, aber ich habe an euch beide gedacht. Ich hoffe, es wird euch gefallen. Ich bringe sie euch gleich."

Cho ging zurück ins Hinterzimmer.

„Siehst du, sie hat an uns beide gedacht", sagte Harry.

„Ja, gut...", murrte Luna.

„Nun, Harry, wie läuft deine Ausbildung?"

„Gut... Ich wollte eben mit Ihnen darüber reden... oder eher gesagt über meinen Tutoren."

„Cirkus?"

„Sie kennen ihn?"

„Er ist ein Auror, Harry", sagte Lupin. „Natürlich kenne ich ihn."

„Es ist nicht das, was ich meine, Professor", fuhr Harry fort. „Ich wollte Sie fragen, ob Sie ihn je ohne seine Maske gesehen haben?"

„Harry, ich weiß, worauf du hinaus willst, und nein, ich werde dir nichts sagen."

„Aber verdammt! Ich weiß, dass er es ist!", murmelte Harry. „Sagen Sie mir, dass er es ist! Warum? Wie?"

„Ich verstehe nicht wirklich, worauf du hinaus willst."

„Sirius. Mein Pate."

„Harry, Sirius ist..."

„Nein, ist er nicht! Ich weiß, dass er es ist!"

„Harry, wenn du dir so sicher bist, warum stellst du mir die Frage? An deiner Stelle würde ich mich auf ein wichtigeres Problem konzentrieren."

„Sie wissen Bescheid... Sie wissen von den Büchern."

Lupin seufzte, krempelte den Ärmel seines rechten Arms hoch und deckte einen Verband auf seinem ganzen Handrücken auf.

„Und was sagt dir, dass ich es nicht bin? Ich hätte auch einen sehr guten Grund Basil Cirkus zu heißen."

„Ich kann es nicht glauben!"

„Dann glaub es halt nicht."

„Sie sind es nicht."

„Vielleicht doch... vielleicht nicht...", sagte Lupin und griff nach seinen Päckchen. „Du wirst es nie wissen. Versuche nicht, dich an diese Theorie zu klammern, Harry. Du könntest sehr unheimlich überrascht werden."

Lupin verließ das Geschäft.

„Er lügt! Dieser Verband ist eine Täuschung, damit ich seinem Gespinst glaube. Er wird mich nicht reinlegen können!"

„Beruhige dich, Harry!", sagte Luna. „Lupin will dich auf den Arm nehmen, wir haben ihn bereits ohne dieses Mal gesehen."

„Da bin ich wieder!", sagte Cho. „Gefällt es euch?"

Harry griff nach dem Kleiderbügel für seine Verkleidung und gab Luna den anderen.

„Sagen wir mal, dass wir es... probieren werden", meinte Luna schließlich.


	87. Die Falle

Hallo an alle! Und hier kommt das nächste Kapitel von Gabrielle Lavandes Geschichte **Harry Potter et la Clé de l'autre monde**. Ob Beta oder nicht, ob weiblich oder männlich, ohne Leser hätten diese Geschichte und diese Übersetzung keinen Zweck. Danke also an Verliebtindich und an alle anderen LeserInnen und viel Spaß beim Lesen.

 **Disclaimer:** Wie immer, nichts gehört zu mir, beinahe alles gehört zu JK Rowling und der Warner Bros und weder ich noch Gabrielle verdienen Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

 **Harry Potter und der Schlüssel zur anderen Welt**

Kapitel 25:Die Falle:

„Dieses Ding da gehört zu deiner Verkleidung?"

„Ja, Ron", sagte Harry und rückte sein Kostüm zurecht. „Vorsicht, du könntest dir weh tun. Cho hat mir eine echte gegeben, aber ich glaube, sie fasst nicht, wie gefährlich es sein kann. Anscheinend kennt sie sich mit Muggelsachen nicht wirklich gut aus."

„Und wozu dient es?"

„Es ist eine Motorsäge, Ron. Sie dient zum Holzfällen."

Ron setzte sich zweifelnd auf sein Bett.

„Warte, ich glaube, ich habe nicht alles verstanden. Ich dachte, du wärst als ein Muggelheiler verkleidet?"

„Ja, das stimmt!"

„Moment, ich habe Angst zu verstehen", sagte Ron und fuhr sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht. „Du meinst, dass die Muggelheiler so was benutzen, um euch zu behandeln?"

Harry lächelte spöttisch und sah dabei sein Spiegelbild an.

„Natürlich, sie nutzen das, um uns zu öffnen und in unseren Eingeweiden zu wühlen. Und Hermines Eltern, die Zahnärzte sind, nutzen eine winzige Sorte davon, um unsere Zähne zu heilen."

„Oh Merlin!", sagte Ron mit einem Blick voller Abscheu. „Nie im Leben darf mich ein Muggelheiler anfassen!"

„Ron, ich scherzte!"

„Warum gehört dann dieses Ding zu deiner Verkleidung?"

„Es würde ziemlich lange dauern, es dir zu erklären, und es ist Zeit. Ich muss gehen. Bist du sicher, dass du nicht kommen willst?"

Rons Gesicht verfinsterte sich.

„Ich habe keine Verkleidung... und... und ich habe keine Tanzpartnerin."

„Wer ist denn daran schuld?"

„Jetzt hör bloß damit auf!", rief Ron aus. „Ich habe diese ganze Sache immer noch nicht verdaut. Ich werde mir dieses gute Buch über Quidditch holen und es in aller Ruhe im Gemeinschaftsraum lesen."

„Wie du willst!", antwortete Harry, zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm seine Motorsäge wieder. „Ich werde trotzdem einen Sicherheitszauber darauf wirken, damit das Ding nicht mehr gefährlich ist. Und ich werde es noch dazu ein bisschen leichter machen."

„Und Luna, als was ist sie verkleidet?"

In Harrys Augen glänzte plötzlich ein seltsames Leuchten.

„Als eine Krankenschwester", sagte Harry und stellte sich Luna in ihrem Kostüm vor. „Es ist die Assistentin vom Arzt."

„Harry?"

„Ja, Ron?"

„Tut mir leid, dass ich dich aus deinen Gedanken reißen muss, die mir fragwürdig zu sein scheinen, aber es wird spät."

„Äh? Ach, ja!"

Harry wirkte einen letzten Zauber auf seine Motorsäge und ging die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum zusammen mit Ron hinunter.

„Mensch, es ist schon keiner mehr da! Ich bin echt spät dran."

„Ja, das ist seltsam", meinte Ron und blickte zur Treppe. „Es sieht leer aus."

„Hofftest du auf jemanden, Ron?"

Der Rothaarige setzte sich in den Sessel am Kamin, öffnete sein Buch und warf Harry einen düsteren Blick zu.

„Du bist nicht lustig. Mit wem geht sie?"

„Mit keinem. Sie hat mir gesagt, sie würde heute Abend hier unten lernen. Übrigens höre ich die Treppe knarren, das ist sie bestimmt, ich lasse euch zusammen."

„Harry, lass mich nicht allein!", sagte Ron mit einem Panikanflug in der Stimme.

„Tut mir leid, ich bin schon viel zu spät dran. Schönen Abend noch!"

„Harry!"

Doch Harry hatte die Tür bereits hinter sich geschlossen und setzte einen sehr zufriedenen Ausdruck auf. Er ging fröhlich die Stufen zur Eingangshalle hinunter, wo Luna – mit einer schlichten Krankenschwesternbluse bekleidet und mit einer übergroßen Spritze bewaffnet – auf ihn wartete.

„Guten Abend!", sagte Harry und küsste sie. „Bin ich nicht zu spät?"

„Nein, du kommst genau rechtzeitig! Hat es geklappt?"

„Ja, Hermine ist immer sehr pünktlich gewesen. Ich habe ihr gesagt, ich würde ihr dein Buch über die Studie von Verwandlungszaubern um 21:00 Uhr geben und bin um 20:58 Uhr mit Ron hinuntergegangen. Ich habe den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen, als ich sie die Treppe runtergehen hörte."

„Perfekt!", sagte Luna mit einem teuflischen Lächeln.

„Ich habe deine Machenschaften immer geliebt", antwortete Harry und griff nach ihrem Arm.

„Ja, ich auch."

Sie gingen die Stufen herunter, um zur Großen Halle zu gehen. Harry erwartete eine wunderbare Dekoration wie jedes Jahr zu Halloween. Der Abend würde sicher wunderschön sein. Professor McGonagall jedoch wartete vor der Tür, ging auf und ab und verging fast vor Ungeduld.

„McGonagall scheint nervös zu sein", sagte Luna besorgt.

„Potter! Da sind Sie endlich!"

„Was ist los, Professor?"

„Ich muss mit Ihnen sprechen, es ist dringend."

„Was ist los?", fragte Harry besorgt. „Ist etwas Schlimmes passiert?"

„Es geht um den... Schlüssel", murmelte Professor McGonagall.

Lunas Griff um Harrys Arm wurde fester.

„Darf ich mitkommen?", fragte sie. „Bitte."

„Diesmal nicht, Miss Lovegood", sagte McGonagall. „Machen Sie sich aber keine Sorgen, ich bringe ihn Ihnen in etwa einer Viertelstunde zurück."

„Es ist also nicht schlimm?", fragte Harry.

„Nein, aber Ihre Anwesenheit ist notwendig."

Harry befreite sich von Lunas Griff und sah sie ein letztes Mal an.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da. Behalte dieses Ding für mich", sagte er und gab ihr die Motorsäge.

Professor McGonagall griff Harry an die Schulter und zog ihn, damit er ihr folgte. Sie ging mit eiligen Schritten und Harry hatte fast Schwierigkeiten, ihr zu folgen. Sie ging die Stufen zu ihrem Büro entschlossen hinauf.

„Professor, was ist wirklich los?"

„Wir werden später darüber reden", antwortete sie barsch.

Da sie um die Ecke zum Büro der stellvertretenden Schulleiterin bogen, befand sich McGonagall Nase an Nase mit Malfoy.

„Was treiben Sie hier in den Gängen?", fragte sie scharf.

„Geht es Sie etwas an?"

„Ich würde Sie darum bitten, mit Ihrer Impertinenz aufzuhören, Mr Malfoy, ich bin..."

„Sie sind was? Sie sind überhaupt nichts. Weder für mich, noch für ihn, noch für irgendwen sonst, und das wissen Sie so gut wie ich."

„Heute nicht, Mr Malfoy. Heute Abend wird sich alles ändern. Beeilen Sie sich, Potter. Und Sie, gehen Sie zu Ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum zurück."

McGonagall zog Harry zu ihrem Büro, damit Harry von Malfoy wegblickte, und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

„Professor? Was ist..."

„Wir haben keine Zeit, darüber zu reden, Potter!", sagte sie und griff nach einem Behälter mit Flohpulver. „Wir müssen zu Ollivander!"

„Warum? Erklären Sie mir!"

„Ich glaube, Sie hatten einen Unterricht über den Totenbelebungstrank? Nun, dieser liebe Ollivander besaß einen der Diricawlschnäbel, die zur Erschaffung des Zaubertranks notwendig sind, und es scheint, dass ihn Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer gestohlen hat und den Trank gebraut hat, um von einem Körper Besitz zu ergreifen. Es wird Zeit, dass sich die vier Zauberer versammeln, um den Schlüssel erscheinen zu lassen..."

„Aber..."

„Alle sind schon dort. Beeilen Sie sich und betreten Sie diesen Kamin!"

Harry gehorchte. Er nahm eine Handvoll Flohpulver und sagte deutlich _Ollivander's_.

Er kam direkt in einem schlecht beleuchteten Raum an und sah sich um. Ollivander saß schlaff und regungslos auf einem Stuhl. Harry eilte zu ihm, um ihn wachzurütteln.

„Sir! Sir, wachen Sie auf!"

Harry suchte nach seinem Puls, spürte jedoch nichts. In genau dem Augenblick erschien McGonagall hinter ihm im Kamin.

„Professor! Er ist tot! Jemand hat ihn getötet!"

„Das weiß ich", sagte sie. „ACCIO ZAUBERSTAB!"

Harrys Zauberstab flog durch das Zimmer und landete in den Händen von McGonagall, die mit ihrem eigenen Zauberstab auf ihn zielte.

„ _Ich_ habe ihn getötet."

Harry sah seine Lehrerin mit runden Augen und offenem Mund an.

„Sie stehen unter dem Imperiusfluch!"

„Ich?", lachte sie mit einem teuflischen Ton. „Wissen Sie, wie viele Liter Vielsafttrank ich trinken musste, um wie diese Schabracke von McGonagall auszusehen, seit dem, was letztes Jahr in Askaban passiert ist? Aber es ist vorbei, ich werde dieses scheußliche Zeug nicht mehr trinken."

Harry starrte jene, die er für seine Lehrerin gehalten hatte, intensiv an.

„Lestrange."

„Na! Nicht zu früh! Nicht einmal Irre hat irgendwas gesehen. Ich muss ja gestehen, dass ich stolz auf mich bin."

„Sie sind...", murrte Harry. „Wo ist Professor McGonagall?"

„Sie verfault nicht weit von hier und wartet darauf, dass ich sie töte. Das alte Ding ist echt resistent! Mehr als ich gedacht hätte. Ich werde Sie dorthin bringen, damit Sie sie besuchen, wenn Sie es möchten. Damit Sie miteinander tratschen können, bevor Sie beide getötet werden."

„Man wird wissen, dass Sie mich getötet haben!"

Lestrange ließ ein weiteres teuflisches Gelächter vernehmen.

„Mein Meister wird davon begeistert sein, von einem jungen und flotten Körper Besitz zu ergreifen. Schon so lange will er Ihre Narbe besitzen. Heute ist ein großer Tag für den Meister. Was Ihre Freunde und Lehrer betrifft, so fürchte ich, dass sie zu sehr damit beschäftigt sind, wie verfluchte Muggel auszusehen, dass Ihr kurzes Verschwinden sie bekümmern könnte. Denn Sie werden natürlich zurückkehren, zwar ein bisschen anders, aber keiner wird den Unterschied merken. Ich habe genug Zeit gehabt, all Ihre Taten und Gewohnheiten zu studieren. Mein Meister wird Sie perfekt nachmachen können, bis die Zeit für ihn reif ist, seine Macht dem ganzen Land aufzuzwingen."

Harry fühlte, wie sich Wut seiner bemächtigte. Er fühlte sich machtlos, doch er ging wütend auf Lestrange zu, während die Wirkung vom Vielsafttrank offensichtlich nachließ. Sie zielte plötzlich mit ihrem Zauberstab auf ihn und Harry hielt inne.

„Ich möchte diesen Körper nicht beschädigen, den sich mein Meister ausgewählt hat, also empfehle ich Ihnen, nicht weiter zu gehen. Er will Sie eigenhändig töten, seien Sie also nicht so ungeduldig darauf zu sterben", sagte Lestrange mit einem Lächeln voller Schadenfreude. „Ich verspreche Ihnen, dass alles sehr schnell gehen wird. Was würden Sie inzwischen davon halten, wenn Sie Ihre liebe Professor McGonagall besuchen würden, bevor Sie gemeinsam sterben?"

Lestrange machte eine plötzliche Bewegung mit ihrem Zauberstab, um Harry zu zeigen, dass er zu einer Tür auf der anderen Seite des Raums gehen musste. Harry gehorchte widerwillig und ging mit langsamen Schritten hin, von Lestrange gefolgt, die mit ihrem Zauberstab auf Harrys Rücken zielte, damit er schneller ging.

Er ging durch eine Tür in einen Raum, wo sich verschiedene Zutaten für die Zauberstäbe anhäuften. Am anderen Ende des Raums erblickte Harry eine kleine Zelle, in der jemand an der Wand lehnte.

„Professor McGonagall!"

Offensichtlich erschöpft und mager hob Professor McGonagall den Kopf.

„Potter!", sagte sie überrascht. „Nein."

„Wie, die kann sprechen?", meinte Lestrange spöttisch. „Schon sechs Monate sind Sie hier und das ist das erste Mal, dass ich Sie höre, ohne dass ich Enthüllo anwenden muss. Selbst Ollivander unter dem Imperiusfluch war redseliger."

McGonagall warf Lestrange einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

„Gut, es ist noch nicht alles fertig", sagte Lestrange und öffnete die Tür zur Zelle. „Kommen Sie herein, Potter, ich muss meinen Trank zu Ende brauen und meinen Meister rufen, bevor wir Sie töten. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, es wird in zehn Minuten vorbei sein. Bis gleich."

Lestrange schloss die Gitter wieder und verließ schnell den Raum. Harry kniete sich neben Professor McGonagall.

„Professor, Sie..."

„Sagen Sie mir", sagte sie mit verzweifelter Stimme. „Bitte sagen Sie mir, dass man Sie mit dieser Frau gesehen hat."

„Aber... aber jeder glaubt, Sie wären es!"

„Dann ist es vorbei... es ist zu Ende", sagte sie und senkte den Kopf.


	88. Dumbledores Niederlage

Hallo an alle! Und hier kommt das nächste Kapitel von Gabrielle Lavandes Geschichte **Harry Potter et la Clé de l'autre monde**. Bitte kreuzen Sie den richtigen Satz an: A – Diese Übersetzung wurde von Verliebtindich korrigiert und ich bin ihr dafür dankbar. B – Ich freue mich immer darüber eure Kommentare zu lesen. C – Ich bin auch den stummen Lesern dankbar, denn ihr nehmt euch die Zeit diese Geschichte zu lesen. D – Alle Sätze sind richtig.

 **Disclaimer:** Wie immer, nichts gehört zu mir, beinahe alles gehört zu JK Rowling und der Warner Bros und weder ich noch Gabrielle verdienen Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

 **Harry Potter und der Schlüssel zur anderen Welt**

Kapitel 26:Dumbledores Niederlage:

Harry ließ sich die poröse Wand seiner Zelle entlanggleiten und brach gegenüber Professor McGonagall zusammen. Eine schwere Stille herrschte einen Augenblick lang. Mit gesenktem Kopf und staubbedeckter Kleidung zeichnete Minerva McGonagall mit dem Finger seltsame Figuren auf dem staubigen Boden ihres Gefängnisses.

„Man hat mir gesagt...", sagte sie langsam und hob dabei den Kopf. „Man hat mir gesagt, dass der Geist zurück ist."

Harry betrachtete sie. In ihrem traurigen Blick war eine deutliche Besorgnis zu erkennen. Doch es hatte nichts mit ihrem tödlichen Schicksal zu tun. Es ging um etwas viel Größeres und Mächtigeres.

Harry nickte.

„Wenn Sie sterben, Potter", fuhr sie fort, „wird all das also zu nichts genutzt haben... zu nichts. Er wird Ihren Leib nehmen und alle hinters Licht führen, bis er Besitz vom Schlüssel nimmt und Schrecken verbreitet."

Harry wusste nicht, was er antworten konnte. Er sah sie genauso sehr verloren an wie sie war und suchte die Decke nach einer Falltür oder einem Gitter ab, doch es gab nichts.

„Wie sehr ich es bedauere, von dieser Lestrange und von Peter Pettigrew besiegt worden zu sein", sagte sie.

Plötzlich gaben die Stäbe der Zelle einen metallischen Klang von sich, als würden sie mit einem Stock geschlagen. Harry und Professor McGonagall schreckten hoch und sahen, wie die Stäbe mit dem Rhythmus vom metallischen Ton vibrierten. Harry sah McGonagall an, die genauso überrascht aussah wie er. Er stand auf und sah sich um.

„Wer ist da?"

Ein spöttisches Lachen ertönte leise. Jemand war da.

„Zeigen Sie sich!"

Professor McGonagall hatte sich wieder erhoben und griff nach den Gitterstäben ihrer Zelle, um sich abzustützen. Plötzlich zogen seltsame Bewegungen Harrys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Es sah aus wie jemand, der einen Tarnumhang auszog. Er sah diesen Bewegungen nach und entdeckte dunkle Stoffstücke, bevor der Umhang völlig ausgezogen wurde.

„Malfoy!", rief Harry aus.

„Überrascht?", antwortete Draco Malfoy und faltete den Tarnumhang zusammen.

Professor McGonagall näherte sich verzweifelt Malfoy.

„Mr Malfoy, machen Sie uns auf!"

Malfoy blickte zu McGonagall auf, die altersschwächer denn je aussah.

„Das kann ich nicht, Professor", sagte er langsam mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

„Sagen Sie mir nicht, dass Sie weiter mit ihnen arbeiten... Sagen Sie mir bloß nicht, dass Sie noch nicht verstanden haben, nach dem..."

„Ich kann es nicht, weil das Schlammblut Granger meinen Zauberstab besitzt. Den hat man mir weggenommen, oder besser gesagt, meine Cousine Aldysse Irre will nicht, dass ich ihn behalte."

McGonagall schien das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Sie hielt sich an den Stäben fest, doch ihre schwachen Beine schienen sie nicht mehr aufrecht halten zu können.

„Jedoch habe ich dies..."

Malfoy zückte langsam einen langen Zauberstab. Es war Harrys.

„Er lag auf dem Boden im anderen Raum. Schon so lange...", sagte Malfoy mit schleppender Stimme. „Diese Lage war mir unerträglich. Mark Evans etwas schuldig sein... Diese Idee ekelt mich an. Es ist zum Kotzen."

Malfoy reichte Harry seinen Zauberstab, der einen Augenblick lang wartete, ehe er nach ihm griff.

„Jetzt sind wir quitt", fügte Malfoy hinzu und blickte weg, um Harrys Blick zu meiden. „Ich will nichts mehr mit dir oder deiner Familie zu tun haben."

Harry sah Malfoy ein letztes Mal an, der immer noch wegblickte, dann ließ er das Schloss mit einem Zauber explodieren und ergriff McGonagall am Arm, um ihr beim Fliehen zu helfen. Doch sein Zauberstab flog abermals aus seinen Händen.

„Na, na, na", sagte Lestrange und trat mit gezücktem Zauberstab ein. „Es scheint, dass mein lieber Neffe noch erbärmlicher ist als sein armer Vater. Was könnte ich denn aus dir machen, kleiner Schnüffler? Dich töten? Nein... ich werde dich ein wenig behalten. Vielleicht kann ich deinen blöden Vater hervorlocken, wenn er erfährt, dass du hier bist. Und dann werde ich ihn diesmal töten können. Na, geh doch in diese Zelle hinein und warte auf mich! Der Dunkle Lord wartet oben auf mich. Wenn ich bedenke, dass ich es nach dem Anflehen deiner Mutter geschafft habe, dich nach Hogwarts zurückkehren zu lassen, und so dankst du mir!"

„Anflehen?", sagte Draco spöttisch.

Malfoys Gesicht hatte sich plötzlich verändert. Er setzte wieder diesen teuflischen Ausdruck auf, der bis zum vorigen Jahr bei ihm gewöhnlich gewesen war.

„Also nennst du das so?", fuhr er fort. „Ich hätte eher gedacht, dass du es warst, die uns angefleht hat, nichts über dich zu erzählen, während du die Identität von Professor McGonagall annahmst."

Bellatrix Lestranges Gesicht veränderte sich. Ihr Selbstbewusstsein war verschwunden. Sie hielt eine Hand an ihre Brust und sah entsetzt aus. Sie öffnete und schloss den Mund wieder, als versuchte sie verzweifelt zu atmen.

„Du... du bist nicht allein..."

„Na, überlege doch mal! Du hast meinen Vater töten wollen, du beleidigst mich und darüber hinaus muss ich dein Geheimnis behalten, um „mein Studium zu Ende führen" zu dürfen? Ich dachte, du wärst weniger naiv."

Lestrange schien das Gleichgewicht verloren zu haben, war nun auf den Knien und hielt sich immer fest die Brust.

„Malfoy...", flüsterte sie.

„Wie sanft mein Name jetzt aus deinem Mund klingt! Soll ich dir Aldysse Irre vorstellen?"

Professor Irre stand hinter Lestrange, ihre Augen waren starr und ihr nach vorne geschossener Arm schien etwas Unsichtbares zu zerdrücken. Sie schien wie in einer Trance zu sein, wie an jenem Abend in Transsylvanien, als sie den Vampir gerade getötet hatte. Ihre Narbe in Form eines Bluttropfens war leuchtend rot. Sie ging Schritt für Schritt nach vorne und drückte die Faust noch fester, während ihre Beute zu Boden fiel.

„Leid hast du gegeben, Leid wirst du erleiden", sagte sie mit maschineller Stimme. „Du wirst deine Opfer in der anderen Welt wieder finden, Bellatrix Marjorie Lestrange, und sie werden sich rächen, davon sollst du überzeugt sein... sie werden sich rächen."

Lestrange hatte ihren Zauberstab fallen lassen. Sie lag nun ganz auf dem Boden mit offenen Augen und war offensichtlich entsetzt. Sie sah zu, wie Irre sie langsam tötete.

„Alle, die die Nachfahren der Zauberer angreifen werden, werden das gleiche Schicksal erleiden. Bald werden deine nahen Bekannte einer nach dem anderen zu dir kommen. Welch ein bitterer Tod für eine Mörderin. So ist mein Wille, er muss jetzt vollstreckt werden!"

Professor Irre drückte die Faust zusammen und im gleichen Augenblick schloss Bellatrix Lestrange die Augen und ihr Kopf fiel zur Seite.

Professor Irre erstarrte und stolperte, bevor auch sie fiel.

„Professor!", sagte Harry und lief zu ihr.

Professor McGonagall, die von ihrer Zeit als Gefangene deutlich geschwächt worden war, griff nach einem Stuhl und ließ sich darauf fallen. Harry tätschelte leicht das Gesicht seiner Verteidigungslehrerin und verbrannte sich beinahe die Hand, als er sie der Narbe der jungen Frau näherte. Malfoy kniete sich zu ihr und hob ihren Kopf.

„Könntest du nicht die ganze Zeit so bleiben? Es wäre mir lieber!", seufzte er.

Aldysse Irre stotterte etwas Unverständliches und tätschelte dabei Malfoys Wange ein paar Male.

„Behalte deine Stärken, ich habe keinen Bock, dich bis zum Schloss tragen zu müssen! Hier ist dein Fläschchen!"

Malfoy zog ein Fläschchen mit purpurner Flüssigkeit aus einer Tasche und entkorkte es. Aldysse Irre, die noch halb betäubt war, murrte etwas nicht besser Verständliches.

„Hör zu, ich habe wirklich keine Lust, dir dieses Zeug da zu geben und deine Kraft eine Woche lang zu zügeln. Tja, wenn du mit deiner Macht Mark Evans massakrieren könntest, wäre es mir recht, aber wenn ich es dir nicht gebe, werde ich nach Askaban geschickt. Daher, trink dieses Zeug!"

„Hey!", rief Harry aus. „Rühre meinen Cousin nicht an!"

Malfoy ignorierte ihn. Aldysse Irre machte kaum die Augen auf und Draco Malfoy hob ihren Kopf weiter an, damit sie den ganzen Inhalt auf einmal austrank. Sie verzog das Gesicht.

„Ich habe mich an meinen Teil der Abmachung gehalten", sagte Malfoy und legte den Kopf seiner Cousine wieder auf den Boden.

„Aldysse!", rief Cirkus, als er eintrat. Er kniete sich neben Aldysses Kopf und streichelte ihr die Stirn. „Alles in Ordnung? Geht es allen gut? Ich hatte dir doch gesagt, du sollst auf mich warten und nicht alleine hingehen, du Starrkopf!"

„Ohohoh! 'irkius!", stotterte sie und machte dabei die Augen auf. „Sis gugelafn, irkius, wassu? Wi midi allan. wadu iebs mich!"

„Ja... ja, ich liebe dich", lächelte er. „Das nächste Mal werde ich mit ein bisschen Nelkenlikör versuchen, wenn es dich so freundlich macht wie jetzt."

„NAIN! Pevese Kell! Bendor... waschowe... BUMM!"

„Was versuchst du denn mir zu sagen, ehrlich?"

„Blendore... blendore! Duwwer"

„Dumbledore", meinte Malfoy. „Er ist mit uns gekommen."

„Wo ist er hin?", fragte Cirkus und richtete sich wieder auf.

„Zum ersten Stock, glaube ich."

„Voldemort ist dort!", rief Harry aus.

Cirkus stand eilig auf und Harry folgte ihm. Sie stiegen die Treppe schnell hinauf und erreichten Regale mit Haufen von Zauberstäben.

„Suche auf dieser Seite!", sagte Cirkus. „Ich kümmere mich um die andere!"

Harry lief nach links die Regale der Vorratskammer entlang. Doch nichts. Er fing an, auf der anderen Seite zu suchen.

„HARRY! HARRY!", rief Cirkus' Stimme von der anderen Seite des Raums.

Harry lief in die Richtung, aus der Cirkus' Stimme kam, und je mehr er sich dem anderen Ende des Raums näherte, desto mehr roch er den strengen Geruch alten Kohls. Dort war eine kleine Tür halb offen.

Harry sah, wie Cirkus sich zu Dumbledore gekniet hatte. Ein kleiner Kessel aus Gusseisen war umgekippt und sein Inhalt floss auf den Boden, während das Feuer im Kamin gelbe und grüne Flammen ausstieß, als wäre gerade jemand weggefloht.

Harry näherte sich, kniete sich auch hin und sah Cirkus besorgt an.

„Er lebt", sagte er langsam. „Aber er ist schwer verletzt... Appariere schnell nach St. Mungo!"

Harry stand wieder auf, warf einen letzten Blick auf der blutigen Gestalt von Dumbledore und disapparierte.


	89. Eine neue Schulleiterin

Hallo an alle! Und hier kommt das nächste Kapitel von Gabrielle Lavandes Geschichte **Harry Potter et la Clé de l'autre monde**. Und was wäre denn diese Geschichte ohne die Korrekturen von Verliebtindich? Die Antwort ist einfach: Sie wäre plotmäßig genauso gut, rechtschreiblich und grammatikalisch aber bestimmt (viel) weniger gut. Daher, danke an sie.

 **Disclaimer:** Wie immer, nichts gehört zu mir, beinahe alles gehört zu JK Rowling und der Warner Bros und weder ich noch Gabrielle verdienen Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

 **Harry Potter und der Schlüssel zur anderen Welt**

Kapitel 27:Aldysse Irre, vorübergehende Schulleiterin von Hogwarts:

Mit dem Blick ins Leere saß Harry auf einem Stuhl und schaute zu, wie der Regen gegen das Fenster vom Wartezimmer prasselte. Langsam fielen die Tropfen das Glas herunter und Harry folgte geistesabwesend ihrem Lauf. Er dachte wieder an den regungslosen Körper von Dumbledore in Cirkus' Armen. Er spürte einen Kloß im Hals, wartete beängstigt und drehte sich bei jedem Geräusch um.

Die Tür zum Wartezimmer öffnete sich knarrend, Cirkus trat langsam ein und starrte dabei Harry an.

„Aldysse und Professor McGonagall sind mit Malfoy zurück nach Hogwarts", sagte er. „Aldysse ist wieder bei vollem Bewusstsein und McGonagall wird sich ein paar Wochen lang erholen müssen. Hast du Nachrichten erhalten?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und Cirkus setzte sich zu ihm.

„Als ich Hogwarts verlassen habe, wussten sie nicht Bescheid. Sie feierten alle weiter. Harry... Keiner darf Bescheid wissen."

Harry drehte sich zu Cirkus um.

„Wie? Ihnen das verheimlichen, was passiert ist? Ihnen allen?"

„Natürlich werden sie sich dessen bewusst werden, was passiert ist, Harry. Aber du warst nicht dort. Du bist niemals hier gewesen. Oh, natürlich darfst du mit deinen Freunden darüber reden, und die Medien werden von der Geschichte erzählen: Ollivander tot, Lestrange auch, Dumbledore..."

„Verletzt", schloss Harry. „Und ich in der ganzen Geschichte?"

„Du bist die ganze Zeit in Hogwarts geblieben, und zwar bei mir. McGonagall war nie gefangen genommen. Sie wurde bloß leicht verletzt und wird deswegen mehrere Wochen lang abwesend sein. Was Dumbledore betrifft, so ist er den Auroren zur Hilfe geeilt, die Voldemort bekämpften... Das tut er immer. McGonagall hat ihn bloß begleiten wollen."

Harry blickte zur Decke hinauf.

„ _Was du verstehen musst, Harry, ist, dass dir diese ganze Geschichte zu hoch ist_ ", sagte ihm Cirkus telepathisch. „ _Sie ist zu Größen angeschwollen, die du dir nicht einmal vorstellen kannst. Die Vier Nachfahren müssen über jeden Verdacht erhaben sein. Wenn die Leute wüssten, was los ist... würde Chaos ausbrechen. Du fasst nicht, was für eine magische Kraft du besitzt, Harry._ "

„Ich frage mich etwas", sagte Harry, ohne darauf zu achten, was Cirkus gerade gesagt hatte. „Irre wusste doch, dass es nicht McGonagall war, oder? Dieser Trank, den sie einnimmt, hemmt sie nur teilweise als Einfühlerin?"

„Es kommt darauf an, wie rein das Produkt ist. Wenn sie in Ohnmacht fällt, geben wir ihr einen unverdünnten Trank... Mit dem, was wir ihr gegeben haben, wird sie mindestens vier Monate brauchen, bis ihre Einfühlung komplett zurück ist."

„Sie haben meine Frage nicht beantwortet", sagte Harry lauter. „Sie wussten es?"

Einen Augenblick herrschte Stille und Harry versuchte währenddessen, den Blick seines Tutoren zu fangen.

„In der Tat wussten wir es. Aber wir konnten nicht eingreifen, denn unsere Priorität war, Professor McGonagall zu retten, und wir wussten nicht, wo sie war."

„Das geht also so weit...", sagte Harry.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Sie lassen eine Mörderin in Hogwarts herein und riskieren dabei das Leben aller Schüler."

„Harry, glaubst du, dass Dumbledore es zugelassen hätte, dass nicht ein Minimum an Sicherheitsmaßnahmen getroffen würden? Lestrange wurde rund um die Uhr überwacht. Warum glaubst du, dass wir so schnell eingetroffen sind?"

Harry überlegte einen Augenblick lang, dann sah er verständnislos wieder zu Cirkus' silberner Maske hinauf.

„Malfoy?"

„So erstaunlich es für dich klingen mag, ja. Er gehörte zum Überwachungsteam, das sich um Lestrange kümmerte."

„Aber letztes Jahr wäre ich seinetwegen beinahe getötet worden!"

„Und dennoch ist er in Hogwarts. Man hat dir doch gesagt, dass er mit dem Ministerium kooperiert?"

„Ja, aber..."

„Man hat dir aber wahrscheinlich nicht gesagt, dass man ihn dazu gezwungen hat und dass er, wenn er es abgelehnt hätte, direkt in Askaban gelandet wäre?"

„Nein, das hatte man mir nicht gesagt."

„Weißt du, Harry", seufzte Cirkus, „Malfoy verdient im Moment mehr Mitgefühl als Vorwürfe. Und das sage ich dir nicht, weil er Aldysses Neffe ist. Und Gott weiß, wie sehr ich doch auf die Malfoys sauer bin."

Die Tür zum Wartezimmer öffnete sich wieder und ein Heiler trat herein. Harry und Cirkus standen im gleichen Augenblick auf.

„Nun?", fragte Cirkus. „Wie geht es ihm?"

„Ich bin nicht sehr optimistisch", sagte der Heiler. „Er hat unter sehr mächtigen Flüchen gelitten. Es ist sehr schlimm. Er wird überleben, aber es wird bestimmt einige Nachwirkungen geben."

„Welche?"

„Erinnerungsschwäche... Das wird aber schnell zurückkehren, wir haben einen Zaubertrank dafür. Es ist nicht das Schlimmste. Akute Schmerzen, darunter Kopfschmerzen. Was er braucht, sind Ruhe und Stille. Er ist nicht mehr der Jüngste und sein Körper hat Schwierigkeiten, sich zu erholen. Ich verschreibe ihm völlige Ruhe. Er wird aber zur Genesung in seinem Schlafzimmer bleiben können. Das Wichtige ist, dass er nicht zu brüsk behandelt oder beunruhigt werden darf. Ich weiß, dass er riesige Verantwortungen trägt, aber stören Sie ihn im Moment nicht. Wir werden ihn drei Tage lang hier behalten, dann werden wir ihn überführen. Ich denke, Professor McGonagall wird eine längere Zeit die Schule leiten müssen."

„Ach", ließ Cirkus verlegen vernehmen. „Das Problem ist, dass auch Professor McGonagall nicht imstande ist, das zu tun."

„Muss ich sie besuchen? Was ist mit ihr?"

„Nichts, sie muss sich bloß ein wenig erholen... wir werden es ja ein paar Tage lang schaffen. Vielen Dank", sagte Cirkus schließlich, um das Gespräch zu beenden.

Der Heiler verabschiedete sich von ihnen und ging hinaus.

„McGonagall krank, Dumbledore abwesend und kein Lehrer, der irgendwas davon wissen darf... Kurz und gut, wir müssen eine ganze Schule alleine leiten!", seufzte Cirkus. „Ich denke, Aldysse könnte das Schulleiteramt übernehmen bis McGonagall wieder gesund ist... und tja, ich könnte es als Verteidigungslehrer schaffen. Bleibt das Problem vom Verwandlungslehrer, der ersetzt werden muss, und ich glaube nicht, dass Barbârum dieser Stelle gewachsen ist... Ich glaube eigentlich, wir werden den Verteidigungsunterricht zu zweit geben müssen. Aber im Moment ist es nicht das Wichtigste, oder? Lass uns zurückkehren und alle beruhigen. Wir werden zum Laden von Rons Brüdern apparieren."

Den ganzen Weg von Hogsmeade nach Hogwarts blieb Harry vom Bild gepeinigt, wie Dumbledore besiegt am Boden lag. Es war nun bereits nach Mitternacht und es waren nur noch ein paar Schüler übrig, die bald in ihre Häuser gehen und sich ins Bett legen würden. Ihre traurigen Gesichter zeigten, dass Professor Irre Dumbledores Verletzung und McGonagalls „Krankheit" bekannt gegeben hatte.

Harry ging die Treppe schweren Schrittes hinauf. Die Gemälde an den Wänden flüsterten zueinander und besprachen, was geschehen war. Ein paar Schluchzer erklangen hier und da. Selbst die Fette Dame, die sonst immer auf ihr Aussehen achtete, hatte sich in einen Stuhl sinken lassen und seufzte lange, ehe sie Harry durchgehen ließ.

Das Feuer prasselte immer noch im Kamin und der Gemeinschaftsraum schien leer zu sein, doch als er die Treppe hochsteigen wollte, erblickte Harry einen roten Kopf, der über einem Sessel dem Fenster gegenüber herausschaute. Es regnete nicht mehr und der runde Mond glänzte. Harry näherte sich vorsichtig dem Sessel und sah, wie Ron schlief und seinen Sessel mit Hermine teilte, deren Kopf auf der Schulter des Rothaarigen ruhte.

Trotz des Ernsts der Lage wagte es Harry nicht, sie zu wecken, um ihnen Bescheid zu sagen. Er ging auf einen Schreibtisch zu und kritzelte ein paar Worte:

 _Dumbledore liegt in St.-Mungo, Ollivander ist tot und Bellatrix Lestrange auch. Ich muss euch schnell sprechen._

 _Gute Nacht._

Harry legte das Pergamentstück auf Rons Schoß und ging ins Bett.

Die Nacht schien Harry sehr lang und voller Alpträume zu sein. Als er am nächsten Morgen erwachte, beleuchtete die Sonne bereits den Schlafsaal. Wenn am Wochenende das Wetter so schön war, war Hogwarts meistens voller Geschrei und die Schüler beobachteten den Riesenkraken im See. Doch heute war alles anders. Die Gänge waren still. Nur Schritte erklangen in dieser Stille, Schritte, die man sich still gewünscht hätte, so sehr schien es allen, dass es in solch einer Lage respektlos wäre, Lärm zu machen.

Harry war einer der letzten, die die Große Halle erreichten. Man hörte nichts lauter als Geflüster. Er blickte kurz zum Ravenclaw-Tisch und sah Luna, die ihm schüchtern zulächelte. Sie hatte bestimmt den Zusammenhang zwischen den Ereignissen vom Vortag und der Tatsache verstanden, dass ihn die falsche McGonagall abgeholt hatte.

Harry setzte sich zu Ron, der den _Tagespropheten_ vor sich liegen hatte. Er grüßte ihn und Hermine kurz und sah sie lange an, als wollte er sie verstehen lassen, was am Abend zuvor geschehen war.

Im gleichen Augenblick betraten die Lehrer die Halle gleichzeitig, genauso traurig aussehend wie ihre Schüler. Aldysse Irre ging an der Spitze und wurde von den beiden Tutoren mit den silbernen Masken begleitet.

Professor Irre stellte sich in die Mitte des Podests, um eine Rede zu halten, die alle ungeduldig erwarteten. Sie brauchte nicht einmal um Ruhe zu bitten, denn alle schauten bereits zu ihr hoch.

„Ich weiß, dass der Zwischenfall von gestern Sie alle hart getroffen hat. Ich weiß auch, dass Sie von der Abwesenheit der Professoren Dumbledore und McGonagall betrübt sind, doch machen Sie sich keine Sorgen: Ihr jeweiliger Zustand ist stabil. Professor Dumbledore liegt momentan in St.-Mungo und wird Ende der Woche zurück nach Hogwarts überführt, weil er seine Genesungszeit hier bei Madam Pomfrey beenden möchte. Was Professor McGonagall betrifft, so wird sie zwar erst in drei Wochen zurück sein, doch es ist bloß, damit sie dann wieder in Hochform ist."

Ein erleichterter Seufzer wurde von allen ausgestoßen und die Stimmung entspannte sich ein wenig.

„Sehen Sie die Ereignisse von gestern nicht wie eine Tragödie, sondern vor allem wie einen Sieg: Bellatrix Lestrange ist tot und Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer wurde bei diesem Kampf verletzt. Natürlich gibt es wie bei jeder Schlacht Nachwirkungen. Aber es ist ein großer Sieg und ein Zeichen der Hoffnung. Wir sollten nicht unser Schicksal bedauern, sondern sollten uns eher gemeinsam über unseren Sieg freuen."

Professor Irres Worte beruhigten die Schüler und sie klatschten Beifall.

„Glauben Sie aber nicht, dass es Ihnen die Erlaubnis gibt, den Unterricht zu schwänzen!"

Ein paar Lacher erklangen und Lächeln erschienen wieder auf den Gesichtern der Schüler.

„Da weder Professor Dumbledore noch Professor McGonagall sich darum kümmern können, werde ich vorübergehend die Schulleitung von Hogwarts übernehmen. Die Herren Cirkus und Barbârum werden sich um Ihre Unterrichtsstunden in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste kümmern und ich sorge dafür, dass wir schnell einen Verwandlungslehrer für Sie finden. Es wird sich nichts ändern, machen Sie sich keine Sorgen! Ich wünsche Ihnen einen schönen Tag!"

Die Schüler klatschten noch einmal, dann erschien das Frühstück auf den Tischen. Harry sah Ron und Hermine abermals eindringlich an und bediente sich dann mit Haferflocken.

„ _Harry?_ "

Harry, der Cirkus' Stimme erkannte, drehte sich instinktiv um und blickte zum Lehrertisch. Sein Tutor sprach wieder telepathisch zu ihm.

„ _Sag bitte deinen Freunden Bescheid, dass wir euch nach dem Frühstück im gewohnten Raum sprechen müssen._ "

Harry nickte und drehte sich zu Ron um.

„Was würdest du von einer Trainingsstunde gleich danach halten, Ron?"

Nach dem Frühstück gingen Harry und die anderen direkt zum Raum der Wünsche, wo er einen rechteckigen Tisch erscheinen ließ, damit sich alle setzen und ernsthaft reden konnten. Er erklärte ihnen detailliert, was am vorigen Abend geschehen war, und sah wie sie ernst und erschrocken zugleich aussahen.

„Diese ganze Zeit war es also Lestrange, die uns unterrichtete?", erstaunte sich Ron wieder.

„Das ist schrecklich. Arme Professor McGonagall", fuhr Ginny fort. „Die ganze Zeit gefangen."

„Und Dumbledore?", fragte Neville. „Wie war er nach dem Angriff?"

„Bewusstlos", antwortete Harry. „Ich frage mich, wie er es geschafft hat, das zu überleben. Er sah so schlecht aus. Ich hoffe, dass es Voldemort noch schlimmer geht."

In genau dem Augenblick erklang der Alarmton des Raums der Wünsche und Professor Irre und Cirkus traten ein.

„Da sind Sie ja alle. Das ist gut", sagte Professor Irre, näherte sich dem Tisch, nahm sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich neben Harry. „Ich muss Ihnen Einiges über unsere Sache sagen. Cirkus, kannst du es ihnen erklären, ich muss in dieser Akte meinen Verwandlungslehrer finden."

Aldysse Irre ließ eine Akte, die so groß war wie eine Enzyklopädie, auf den Tisch fallen, was ihn beben und alle Schüler hochschrecken ließ.

„Was soll ich ihnen sagen?"

„Was den Trank betrifft, verdammt noch mal! Harry hat ihnen bestimmt den Rest erzählt und sie wissen alle, dass sie nichts sagen dürfen!"

„Ach, ja, stimmt", sagte Cirkus. „Aber warum sollen wir es ihnen sagen?"

„Damit sie umso misstrauischer werden!", seufzte Irre.

„Ach", meinte Cirkus. „Gut, Harry... du erinnerst dich daran, dass im Raum ein Kessel mit einem Zaubertrank darin zu Boden geworfen worden war?"

„Ja. Ich vermute, es ging um den Totenbelebungstrank, oder? Voldemort sollte von meinem Körper Besitz ergreifen."

„Genau", sagte Cirkus. „Das heißt, dass Voldemort die Formel wahrscheinlich hat und alles tun wird, um sich hier herein zu stehlen und euch eine ganze Menge Fragen zu stellen, und natürlich sind alle Leute hier mögliche Ziele. Versteht ihr?"

Alle nickten.

„Gut, wir werden ein sehr einfaches Protokoll benutzen müssen: Ich werde euch ein bisschen Enthüllo geben, und bei jedem Treffen müsst ihr einen Schluck trinken, um sicher zu stellen, dass es keine Probleme gibt. Nur um sich zu vergewissern, dass alles gut läuft. Natürlich werden wir uns diesem Protokoll unterwerfen, wenn wir euch besuchen, um mit euch zu sprechen. Übrigens werde ich zum Geschäft der Brüder Weasley gehen müssen, bevor das Enthüllo zum Verkauf verboten wird."

„Zum Verkauf verboten?", erstaunte sich Ron.

„Ja", antwortete Aldysse Irre knapp. „Befehl vom Ministerium, denn dieser Zaubertrank ist nun Klasse G für Gefährlich. In Kriegszeiten zwingt einen dieser Trank, wichtige, manchmal für die Sicherheit des Landes lebenswichtige Geheimnisse zu enthüllen. Er ist jedoch noch nicht so gefährlich eingestuft wie der Totenbelebungstrank. Übrigens ist es ein Glück, dass Dumbledore während seines Kampfs gegen Du-Weißt-Schon-Wen den Trank umkippen und wirkungslos machen konnte. Ein Teil der Formel ist zwar nicht benutzbar, denn der Trank ist darüber geschüttet worden, aber der andere Teil ist verschwunden. Cirkus, vergiss bitte nicht, das Enthüllo zu holen."

Doch Cirkus schien das, was Aldysse Irre gerade gesagt hatte, nicht gehört zu haben. Den Kopf in den Händen starrte er Hermine an, die ihm gegenüberstand. Etwas verlegen fing Hermine an, leicht rosa im Gesicht zu werden. Verärgert hielt Ron seine Hand dazwischen und bewegte sie, um Cirkus reagieren zu lassen.

„Basil!", rief Professor Irre aus.

Cirkus drehte sein Gesicht zur Lehrerin um.

„ _Hatte ich dir gesagt, dass die junge Granger ein Animagus ist?_ ", fragte Cirkus telepathisch.

„ _Na, jeden Tag tolle Neuigkeiten!_ ", antwortete Aldysse Irre mit verärgerter Stimme. „ _Jetzt verletzt sie die Regeln vom Ministerium! Ich werde ihr ein paar Wörtchen darüber flüstern._ "

„ _Nein, nicht das meinte ich, Aldysse. Sie ist ein Animagus. Sie verwandelt sich in eine Eule._ "

„ _Na und?_ "

„ _Und sie ist begabt... vielleicht begabter als du und ich zusammen. Sie kennt all diese Dinge über Verwandlungen bestimmt in- und auswendig und bis zu einem sehr hohen Schwierigkeitsgrad. Siehst du, worauf ich hinaus will?_ "

Cirkus und Irre drehten sich zu Hermine um, die scharlachrot wurde.

„ _Hmm... ich erinnere dich daran, dass sie zum Lernen da ist._ "

„ _Stimmt, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es sie begeistern wird, es zu tun... Und es gibt nichts Besseres für sie, wenn sie lernen will! Sie wird dabei viel mehr lernen als beim Unterricht, da sie dort sowieso schon alles weiß! Was hältst du davon, Harry?_ "

Harry drehte sich auch zu Hermine um, die nun so verlegen war, dass sie gerne unter dem Tisch verschwunden wäre.

„ _Ich freue mich schon riesig darauf..._ ", antwortete er schließlich.


	90. Professor Granger

Hallo an alle! Und hier kommt das nächste Kapitel von Gabrielle Lavandes Geschichte **Harry Potter et la Clé de l'autre monde**. Mein Dank gilt natürlich, aber das wisst ihr bestimmt schon, euch dafür, dass ihr diese Übersetzung lest, und Verliebtindich, die mich korrigiert hat.

 **Disclaimer:** Wie immer, nichts gehört zu mir, beinahe alles gehört zu JK Rowling und der Warner Bros und weder ich noch Gabrielle verdienen Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

 **Harry Potter und der Schlüssel zur anderen Welt**

Kapitel 28: Hermine Granger, Verwandlungslehrerin, und ganz nebenbei Schülerin:

Noch etwas müde wachte Harry an diesem schönen Morgen auf. Anscheinend würde der Winter dieses Jahr milder sein. Vielleicht würde es nicht einmal schneien?

Ron lag mit offenem Munde flach auf dem Bauch, sein Kopf lag auf dem Kissen und er schlief tief und fest, oder besser gesagt machte er geraden einen wunderschönen Traum, wie es sein Lächeln und sein Mienenspiel zeigten.

Es war bereits 7:45 Uhr und alle standen leise auf. Es war nämlich Zeit sich vorzubereiten, doch Ron schien nicht aus seinem Traum erwachen zu wollen. Harry warf ihm sein Kopfkissen zu, um ihn zu wecken.

„Ron! Es wird Zeit!"

Ron stöhnte, drehte sich im Bett um und umarmte dabei sein Kopfkissen.

„Joa, natürlich...", murmelte er, während er ein kleines Lächeln andeutete. „Alles, was Sie wollen.."

Ron schien die Augen nicht aufmachen zu wollen und schnarchte leise weiter.

„Weißt du was?", griff Dean ein. „Das, was er wirklich braucht, wäre ein Eimer voller Wasser!"

„Aber wen glaubt er denn so zu umarmen?", fragte Seamus. „Bäh! Jetzt sabbert er es voll!"

„Ach ja, Professor...", murmelte Ron wieder in seinem Traum.

„Ich habe gerade an etwas gedacht", prustete Neville los. „Ist es nicht heute, dass wir unseren Verwandlungsunterricht haben?"

Harry sah Ron mit einem spöttischen Lächeln an. Der Rotschopf umarmte sein Kopfkissen noch fester, seufzte und lächelte albern dabei. Harry stand vom Bett auf und kniete sich neben Ron.

„Erinnert mich daran, dieses Bild in ein Denkarium zu stellen, um ihm zu zeigen, wie lächerlich er ist."

„Wartet mal, ich habe eine Idee", sagte Dean. „Das wird lustig!"

Dean ging zu seinem Nachttisch, griff nach seinem Zauberstab und zielte damit auf seinen Hals.

„Vocalis transformus."

Dean hustete leise und seine Stimme wurde allmählich höher.

„Ich bin Hermine Granger", sagte er mit Hermines Stimme.

„Perfekt!", sagte Seamus mit einem teuflischen Lächeln.

Dean näherte sich mit leisen Schritten Rons Bett.

„Mr Weasley", sagte er, „geben Sie sich Mühe! Bitte versuchen Sie die Zauberformel noch einmal!"

Rons Lächeln wurde breiter und er stöhnte leise.

„Wenn Sie sich keine Mühe geben, werde ich Sie bestrafen müssen."

Rons Miene veränderte sich, doch gleich verzogen sich seine Lippen zu einem neuen Lächeln.

„Ohh... mmmm... ok!"

Harry fing an, sich in die Wange zu beißen, um nicht in lautes Gelächter ausbrechen zu müssen, und eigentlich taten es ihm alle anderen im Schlafsaal gleich.

„Ron?", fuhr Dean fort.

„Ja", antwortete er lächelnd.

„Ich ziehe aus, ich werde in Bulgarien mit Viktor Krum leben."

In genau dem Augenblick schreckte Ron aus dem Schlaf hoch und blickte sich um. Die anderen vier brachen alle in lautes Gelächter aus, so sehr, dass Harry sogar Schmerzen im Bauch spürte.

„HA! HA! HA!", rief Ron verärgert aus. „Ich lache mich tot! Na ehrlich, glaubt ihr, das wäre lustig?"

„Verzeih uns, aber das war zu verlockend!", sagte Harry und hielt sich den Bauch.

„Das finde ich nicht lustig!", meinte Ron und warf Harry das Kopfkissen zu. „Das... das... das ist fies!"

Alle brachen erneut in lautes Gelächter aus. Ron warf seine Decke zu Boden, stand auf und ging hinter die Trennwand, um sich umzuziehen.

„Ron, vergiss dein Verwandlungsbuch heute Morgen nicht! Erinnerst du dich daran, dass wir Unterricht mit Hermine haben?"

Rons Kopf erschien hinter der Trennwand und einer seiner Schuhe flog durch das Zimmer und verfehlte Seamus nur knapp, der das Zimmer verließ, von Dean gefolgt, der ein letztes Mal mit Hermines Stimme rief:

„Bis später, Ronnykins!"

Ron sagte kein Wort, während er sich vorbereitete. Er griff wütend nach all seinen Sachen und war offensichtlich gekränkt. Mit Neville gingen sie zusammen zur Großen Halle, um vor dem Anfang der Unterrichtsstunden zu frühstücken.

Dumbledores leerer Stuhl erinnerte Harry daran, was geschehen war. Er blickte traurig zu diesem großen Stuhl. Er spürte dann, wie eine Hand die Seinige nahm, drehte sich um und sah Lunas Gesicht.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

Harry nickte langsam.

„Ich habe heute Morgen Barbârum getroffen", sagte sie. „Er hat mir das für dich gegeben."

Harry griff irritiert nach dem Brief und machte ihn auf.

 _Waldrand um 13:15 Uhr heute, der ehemaligen_ _Hippogreifkoppel_ _gegenüber._

„Was ist es?", fragte sie.

„Er bittet mich darum, später zum Waldrand zu kommen. Hat er dir sonst noch etwas gesagt?"

„Überhaupt nichts. Er hat nur gesagt, ich sollte dir das geben und du würdest es später verstehen."

Harry las den kurzen Brief noch einmal.

„Es würde mich nicht überraschen, wenn es eine neue Prüfung oder eine Falle wäre", sagte er.

„Mich würde es überraschen", antwortete Luna. „Das wäre eine zu plumpe Falle. Und anscheinend wollte er nicht, dass irgendjemand Bescheid wusste. Er sah sich ständig um, als hätte er Angst davor, dass ihn jemand mit mir sah."

Harry faltete die Nachricht zusammen und beobachtete, wie Ron den Kopf ständig nach links und rechts drehte.

„Hast du nicht zufällig Hermine gesehen?", fragte Harry, damit Ron keinen steifen Hals bekam.

„Nein", zuckte Luna mit den Schultern. „Seit Sonntag habe ich sie eigentlich kaum gesehen."

„Sie ist bestimmt in ein Buch über Pädagogik vertieft", sagte Ginny. „Ich glaube, dass das Schlimmste, was hier je geschehen ist, war, dass sie zur Lehrerin ernannt wurde. Sie ist so sehr von Pädagogik besessen, dass sie nachts darüber spricht."

„Ich kenne andere, die vom Lehrersein besessen sind."

Harry spürte kurz darauf einen tiefen Schmerz an den Rippen, der von Rons Ellbogenschlag verursacht wurde, doch der Blick des Rothaarigen blieb in seinen Becher vertieft.

„Glaubt ihr, sie wird schließlich am Lehrertisch sitzen?", fragte Neville.

„Sie ist noch Schülerin hier", sagte Luna. „Natürlich ist ihr Zeitplan leichter und sie darf in den nächsten zwei Wochen in manchen Fächern Prüfungen machen."

„Ihre UTZ?", fragte Ron.

„Genau", antwortete Luna. „Eine Ausnahme, die das Ministerium wegen ihrer hervorragenden Ergebnisse genehmigt hat. Wenn ihr meine Meinung kennen wollt, in zwei Monaten können wir sie offiziell Professor Granger nennen und sie wird zur jüngsten Hogwarts-Lehrerin seit der Gründung der Schule werden. Bleibt nur zu wissen, wie lang sie an dieser Stelle bleiben wird."

„Aber... aber...", meinte Ron und ihm blieb der Mund offen stehen. „Sollte das alles nicht provisorisch sein?"

„Sie wird doch nicht in Hogwarts bleiben, wenn sie all ihre Prüfungen bestanden hat und jemand zum Verwandlungslehrer ernannt wird! Es ist normal, dass sie Lust hat, wegzugehen!", rief Luna aus.

„Also hat sie es auch dir gesagt?", fragte Ginny.

„Was gesagt? Was gesagt?", fragte Ron.

Luna blickte Harry besorgt an, als sie Rons Zustand sah. Der Junge blinzelte immer wieder, als wäre er von nervösen Zuckungen besessen.

„Sie... Wenn sie mit ihren Prüfungen fertig ist... tja, normalerweise hätte sie erst Ende Juni damit fertig sein sollen, aber..."

„Aber?"

„Wenn sie früher damit fertig wird, reist sie nach Frankreich. Dort gibt es eine Fachschule für Recherchen über Zaubertränke und Zaubersprüche... oder etwas in der Richtung."

Ron öffnete und schloss den Mund, ohne, dass ein Ton heraus kam.

„Das hätte sie uns doch sagen können!", rief er schließlich laut aus.

„Ich denke, sie hat einfach keine Zeit dafür gehabt. Und sie denkt erst seit Sonntag darüber nach. Sie ist sich noch nicht sicher, was sie tun wird. Ihr wisst, wie sehr sie bezüglich ihres Berufsleben beängstigt ist."

„Aber wenn sie früher mit den Prüfungen fertig und keine Lehrerin mehr ist, sehe ich nicht, was sie aufhalten könnte", fügte Ginny hinzu.

„Ich finde sie echt egoistisch", fiel ihr Ron ins Wort. „Als Harrys Freundin sollte sie doch bleiben, mit all seinen Problemen. Sie enttäuscht mich!"

„Ron", seufzte Luna. „Hermine würde nicht weggehen, so lange Harry Probleme hat, das liegt doch auf der Hand."

Ron murrte wieder und vertiefte seinen Blick wieder in seinen Becher.

„Wir haben Verwandlungsunterricht, heute Morgen. Wir werden sie sehen und sie fragen."

„Darf ich um Ihre Aufmerksamkeit bitten?", sagte Professor Irre, die in der Mitte des Podests stand und mit ihrem Zauberstab gegen den Tisch klopfte. „Bitte gehen Sie zu Ihren Sitzen zurück!"

Luna ging zum Ravenclaw-Tisch zurück und winkte ihren Freunden ein letztes Mal zu. Harry sah, wie Hermine sich offensichtlich verlegen hinter Professor Irre versteckte. Sie hatte nicht ihren gewöhnlichen Umhang einer Schülerin vom Haus Gryffindor an, sondern einen purpurroten Hexenumhang, der perfekt zur Farbe ihrer Wangen in diesem Augenblick passte. Als Stille herrschte, bat Aldysse Irre Hermine darum, sich ihr ein bisschen zu nähern.

„Ihre Mitschülerin aus Gryffindor Miss Granger hier wird, wie Sie vielleicht wissen, eine Zeit lang Professor McGonagall ersetzen. Da sie im letzten Jahr ist und in allen Fächern hervorragende Noten hat, habe ich es für gut gehalten, sie zu dieser Stelle zu ernennen, bei der sie sehr positive Erfahrungen wird sammeln können. Um diese Stelle bekommen zu dürfen, musste Miss Granger ihren UTZ in Verwandlungen machen, und den hat sie mit Bestnote bestanden."

„Schon!", murmelte Ron. „Wenn sie so weitermacht, wird sie Ende des Monats mit all ihren Prüfungen fertig sein."

„Ihr Status ist ein wenig besonders, denn sie ist Lehrerin und Schülerin zugleich... zumindest bis sie mit ihren Prüfungen fertig ist!", fuhr Professor Irre fort. „Im Klassenzimmer für Verwandlungen wird sie Ihre Lehrerin sein und Sie müssen sie als solche ansprechen und sie daher mit dem Respekt behandeln, der jedem Lehrer gebührt. Während ihrer Unterrichtsstunden wird sie die Möglichkeit haben, Punkte zu geben oder abzuziehen, daher ist es, Mr Evans, nutzlos, irgendwelche Streiche auszuhecken wie zum Beispiel die Beine ihres Stuhls weich zu machen, und sagen Sie mir nicht, Sie seien es nicht, ich würde es nicht glauben. Außerhalb ihres Klassenzimmers wird sie weiter eine Schülerin von Gryffindor sein, die ihr Haus Punkte gewinnen oder verlieren lassen kann. Und falls Sie noch an den Fähigkeiten von Miss Granger zweifeln, sollten Sie wissen, dass sie gerade als Animagus im Zaubereiministerium angemeldet wurde."

Ein überraschtes Geflüster lief durch die Große Halle.

„Professor Irre hat sie bestimmt dazu gezwungen, sich im Register anzumelden", murmelte Harry Ron zu.

„Nicht ganz", meinte Ginny und schob den _Tagespropheten_ in seine Richtung.

 _Hogwarts gerät auf die schiefe Bahn: Eine Schülerin verletzt das Gesetz und wird zur Lehrerin ernannt._

„Von Rita Kimmkorn", fuhr Ginny fort. „Sie hat Hermines Verwandlungsfähigkeiten öffentlich gemacht. Ich weiß nicht, wie sie es gewusst hat, aber Hermine musste sich dann anmelden."

„Vielleicht würde Ihnen eine kleine Vorführung gefallen?", meinte Aldysse Irre, die weiter geredet hatte.

Hermine wurde zum Blickpunkt aller Leute in der Großen Halle. Ihre Augen huschten durch die Halle und sie schluckte mit Schwierigkeiten. Sie schloss einen Augenblick lang die Augen und verwandelte sich in eine kleine Eule. Überraschte Ausrufe und Beifall erklangen. Die Eule flog ab und hielt ein Pergament in ihren Klauen.

„Wir zweifeln nicht daran, Miss Granger, dass Ihre Gabe für Postzuteilung sehr hilfreich ist."

Gelächter erklangen und Hermine hielt über dem Ravenclaw-Tisch inne. Das Pergament fiel dann in Lunas Hände. Nach ein paar Flugrunden über den verschiedenen Tischen flog Hermine zu Professor Irre und nahm wieder ihr gewöhnliches Aussehen an.

„Gut, ich muss Miss Granger noch ein paar Anweisungen für ihre erste Stunde geben. Guten Appetit."

Aldysse Irre verließ die Große Halle durch die kleine Tür hinter dem Lehrertisch, von einer breit lächelnden Hermine begleitet.

„Sie scheint sich perfekt in die Lehrergruppe integriert zu haben", bemerkte Neville. „Es scheint, dass ihr diese Stelle gefällt."

„Bleibt noch zu wissen, ob sie uns überhaupt etwas lehren kann", sagte Ron und zerdrückte dabei seine Frühstücksflocken gegen den Rand seines Bechers.

Harry, Ginny und Neville sahen sich an, von Rons Reaktion überrascht.

„Was ist bloß wieder mit dir los?", fragte Ginny ihren Bruder.

„Nichts!", antwortete er scharf.

Luna kam an und hielt in der Hand das Pergamentstück.

„Ich habe es eilig, mit Hermine Unterricht zu haben", sagte Luna. „Ich bin sicher, dass sie es recht gut schaffen wird."

Ron stand in genau dem Augenblick auf und ging wortlos hinaus.

„Habe ich was Falsches gesagt?", fragte Luna.

„Nein, ich glaube, dass er bloß übel gelaunt ist", antwortete Harry. „Was hat dir Hermine gegeben?"

„Ha! Es ist eine Überraschung!", sagte Luna mit einem schelmischen Lächeln. „Ihr werdet morgen mehr darüber wissen."

Nach dem Frühstück ging Harry zu Verwandlungen, seinem ersten Unterricht des Tages. Hermine würde ihren ersten Unterricht geben. Er erreichte den Gang und sah Ron, der an die Wand gelehnt war, sein Buch über Verwandlungen in der Hand hielt und offenbar in eine faszinierende Lektüre über die Verwandlung größerer Säugetiere in Mäuschen vertieft war. Harry näherte sich Ron langsam, damit er sich seiner Anwesenheit bewusst wurde. Der Junge hob dann den Blick von seinem Buch.

„Nein, ich habe keinen Bock darauf, darüber zu sprechen", sagte er, ohne auf die Frage zu warten.

„Alles klar, wie du willst", sagte Harry, der genau wusste, dass er wissen würde, was Ron störte – oder es wahrscheinlich bereits wusste, denn es war bestimmt die Tatsache, dass er am gleichen Morgen erfahren hatte, dass Hermine weggehen würde.

Die Tür zum Klassenzimmer öffnete sich dann und Harry und Ron gingen zu den vorderen Schreibtischen. Der Raum füllte sich fast sofort mit Schülern, die sich darauf freuten, ihre Mitschülerin zu einer Lehrerin werden zu sehen. Ron blieb in sein Buch vertieft, bis Hermine allein hereintrat, schwere Bücher in den Armen, ein strahlendes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Sie legte ihre Bücher auf ihren Schreibtisch, dann ging sie auf Malfoy zu und reichte ihm seinen Zauberstab, den sie außerhalb der Unterrichtsstunden immer bei sich behielt. Malfoy warf ihr einen kalten Blick zu, streckte jedoch nicht die Hand aus, um nach dem Zauberstab zu greifen. Hermines Lächeln sank ein bisschen und sie legte schließlich den Zauberstab auf Malfoys Schreibtisch, bevor sie zum Podest zurückging.

„Hallo", sagte sie, indem sie sich umdrehte. „Ähm... ich möchte euch zuerst sagen, dass ich das ganze Schüler-Lehrerin-Protokoll nicht so gerne mag, daher werden wir es ein bisschen lockern. Tut einfach so, als würde ich euch beim Wiederholen des Stoffes helfen. Ich denke, wir werden uns so besser fühlen."

Neville hob langsam die Hand.

„Wie sollen wir Sie... dich... nennen?", stammelte er.

„Professor Irre hat mir gesagt, „Professor" sei für diese Klasse ein bisschen heftig, da ihr vor allem Mitschüler seid. Ihr werdet mich also weiterhin Hermine nennen. Die anderen Klassen aber müssen mich Miss Granger nennen", fügte sie mit verzogenem Gesicht hinzu.

„Und was, wenn wir dich Professor Granger nennen wollen?", fragte Harry lächelnd.

„Ich werde kein Schlammblut je „Professor" nennen", murmelte Draco Malfoy und zerbrach dabei die fröhliche Stimmung, die bis jetzt geherrscht hatte.

Hermines Blick wurde streng und sie starrte Malfoy an, der ein schiefes Lächeln aufgesetzt hatte und dabei seinen Schreibtisch anstarrte.

„Ich bitte dich nicht darum, es zu tun, Malfoy. Ich denke übrigens, dass du vergessen hattest, dass ich dir Punkte abziehen darf. Also... sagen wir mal... dass ich Slytherin fünf..."

Harry zeigte Hermine, dass sie die Strafe erhöhen musste.

„zehn...", fuhr sie fort.

Harry wiederholte die Geste.

„fünfzehn... gut, sagen wir mal, dass ich Slytherin wegen Beleidigung einer Lehrerin fünfzehn Punkte abziehe, das scheint mir nicht zu viel zu sein", sagte sie schließlich. „Du hast Glück, es ist bloß mein erster Tag."

Breite Lächeln erschienen im Raum außer vielleicht unter den Slytherins. Malfoy grunzte und nahm seine Feder und seinen Tintenhalter aus dem Rucksack.

„Gut", sprach Hermine weiter. „Wir sollten vielleicht anfangen. Mit Lestr... mit Professor McGonagall... ja... ähm... wo waren wir angekommen?"

Hermine blätterte nervös in ihrem Buch, sich dessen bewusst, dass sie beinahe einen riesigen Fehler begangen hätte. Ihr Selbstbewusstsein vom Anfang des Unterrichts schien verschwunden zu sein.

Dann wurde eine Hand gehoben.

„Ja, Neville?"

„Was, wenn du uns erklären würdest, wie du eine Animagus geworden bist?"

Hermine sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Auch ich würde es gerne wissen", sagte Susan Bones, die eine Reihe hinter ihm saß.

„Nun, tja, wir sollten mit den menschlichen Verwandlungen erst später anfangen, und..."

Doch sie hielt inne, als die anderen hörbar seufzten.

„Gut... Gut, einverstanden!", sagte sie schließlich. „Gut, wer kann mir sagen, was das entscheidende Element für eine Animagusverwandlung ist?"

Ron schoss die Hand in die Höhe so wie zwei weitere Schüler.

„Ähm... Nicole?"

„Konzentration."

„Genau... aber ich würde eher eine gewisse Meditation sagen. Man braucht ein ganzes Jahr, um zu wissen, welches Tier man wird, wenn man sich verwandelt, ein weiteres, um zu verstehen, ob man das je schaffen wird, und mindestens ein Jahr, um sich richtig verwandeln zu können. Persönlich brauchte ich mehr als drei Jahren, weil ich fliegen lernen musste, und das ist nicht einfach, wenn man nicht schwindelfrei ist. Eben deswegen habe ich mit Quidditch angefangen, um diese Angst zu überwinden. Weiß jemand, was die Gestalt von eurem Animagus entscheidet?"

Wieder schoss Rons Hand in die Höhe, gleichzeitig mit der von Susan Bones.

„Susan?"

„Unser Charakter?"

„Ja. Und?"

Ron hob die Hand noch höher. Er war nun der Einzige, der die Frage beantworten wollte. Hermine schien einen Augenblick lang zu zögern, dann drehte sie sich zu ihm um.

„Ron?"

„Man muss auch dieses Tier werden wollen."

„Ähm... Eigentlich nicht wirklich. Es ist auch wegen der Eigenschaften, die man sich wünscht. Viele wollen klein sein, um sich überall hereinschleichen zu können... wie zum Beispiel Käfer. Andere wollen eher agil sein, wie Katzen. Je mehr besondere Charakteristika ihr euch für einen Animagus wünscht, desto länger werdet ihr brauchen, um einer zu werden. Wenn euer einziges Ziel jedoch bloß ist, ein Animagus zu werden, dann könnt ihr zu irgendeinem beliebigen Tier werden... wie zum Beispiel ein Hirsch... oder ein Hund."

Hermine zwinkerte Harry kurz zu.

„Gut. Was wir machen werden, ist, dass wir heute die Animagi behandeln, und nächstes Mal machen wir mit dem normalen Programm weiter", lächelte sie.

In genau dem Augenblick klopfte jemand und öffnete die Tür. Aldysse Irres Kopf erschien in dem Spalt.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie.

Hermine nickte und lächelte.

„Gut", sagte Professor Irre und verschwand wieder.

Hermines Unterricht ging zwar in einer fröhlichen und unbeschwerten Stimmung weiter, aber auch der Stoff selbst war interessant und der Unterricht gut aufgebaut. Rons Gesicht allein blieb kalt und der Junge seufzte alle fünf Minuten. Er blieb stumm und hielt den Kopf in den Händen.

Zum Mittagessen trat Hermine mit einem zufriedenen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht zu ihnen. Für die Unterrichtsstunden am Nachmittag hatte sie ihre Uniform wieder an.

„Ich liebe es!", sagte sie. „Es ist nicht das Gleiche wie damals, wenn ich euch beim Wiederholen des Stoffes half. Ich habe immer noch Schwierigkeiten damit, dass mich die Erstklässler siezen und mich in den Gängen Miss Granger nennen, aber das ist so befriedigend... man lernt so viel..."

Hermine konnte anscheinend nicht aufhören zu reden. Sie sprach über das Thema, als wäre sie schon seit über zwanzig Jahren Lehrerin in Hogwarts. Sie sah begeisterter aus denn je und selbst Harry, der sich doch freute, sie so glücklich zu sehen, fing an, es satt zu haben.

„Ich muss unbedingt schnell meine anderen Prüfungen machen. Ich habe Lust, noch mehr zu lernen, um euch noch mehr zu beizubringen. Verwandlungen sind ein so komplexes Thema! Ich muss unbedingt ein Fachinstitut über Verwandlungen finden, um mit euch über die letzten Recherchen zu sprechen. Ich werde Professor Irre fragen, ob sie mich nicht in Verbindung mit..."

Ron seufzte abermals noch lauter und stöhnte.

„Was ist los mit dir, Ron?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich denke, du siehst dich schon als Fachperson in Verwandlungen, obwohl diese Arbeit nur provisorisch ist. Ich erinnere dich daran, dass du noch weitere Prüfungen vorbereiten musst und dass du sie noch nicht geschafft hast. Und was wirst du nachher machen, wenn McGonagall Schulleiterin wird, einen neuen Verwandlungslehrer findet und du mit den Prüfungen fertig bist?"

Hermine sah Ron eindringlich an. Ihre Augen fingen an zu glänzen.

„Ich denke, dass Lehrer auf die Schüler aufmerksam sein sollten, und während des ganzen Unterrichts hast du mich ständig erniedrigt und die anderen vor mir ausgefragt. Du solltest mit dieser Arbeit aufhören, so lange es noch geht, denn du bist überhaupt nicht dafür gemacht, Lehrerin zu sein."

„Aber... ich konnte nicht..."

„Ich werde dir ein Rat als Freund erteilen. Bleib Schülerin hier und bitte darum, dass du nicht mehr lehren musst, das wird viel besser sein."

Hermine stand wortlos auf, ohne ihren Teller auch nur angerührt zu haben. Neville, der besorgt war, sie so schnell weggehen zu sehen, folgte ihr, während Ron den Kopf hob und anfing, sein Fleisch zu schneiden.

„Machst du das mit Absicht?", fragte Harry.

„Was denn?", fragte Ron und aß ein Stück Fleisch.

„Du hast doch gesehen, in welchem Zustand sie von hier weggegangen ist? Du bist doch nicht blind?"

„Wenn sie es nicht annehmen kann, dass man ihr die Wahrheit sagt, ist es noch ein weiterer Grund, der dafür spricht, dass sie ihre Stelle aufgibt."

Harry stand auch auf und ging auf den Ausgang zu, von Rons Verhalten höchst verärgert. Es war sowieso beinahe 13:00 Uhr und er musste zum Termin, den ihm Barbârum gegeben hatte.

„Harry, warte auf mich!"

Luna ging eiligen Schrittes auf ihn und den Ausgang zu.

„Stört es dich, wenn ich mit dir hingehe?"

„Natürlich nicht", sagte er und ging mit ihr weiter.

„Wie ist dein Unterricht mit Hermine gelaufen?"

„Eher gut", antwortete Harry. „Aber es scheint Ron nicht zu gefallen."

„Das wird diesem Idioten eine Lehre sein!", rief Luna aus. „Weiß du, ich mag Ron sehr, aber manchmal ist er ein bisschen zu unreif und stolz."

Harry sagte nichts, stimmte ihr jedoch insgeheim zu. Sie erreichten den Waldrand neben Seidenschnabels ehemaliger Koppel mit hohen Barrieren, die eine breite Fläche mit einer kleinen Hütte in der Mitte umschlossen, die als Heulager und damals als Unterschlupf für Seidenschnabel diente.

„Da sind wir", sagte Harry. „Ich sehe nicht, was wir hier tun sollen, die Koppel ist schon lange leer."

„Schau mal dort!", sagte Luna. „Hagrid nähert sich."

„Da, wo wir stehen, kann er uns nicht sehen."

Hagrid näherte sich der Koppel und blickte sich um. Offensichtlich wartete er auf etwas oder jemanden.

„Bleiben wir hier", sagte Luna. „Meiner Meinung nach gab es einen ganz besonderen Grund, warum Barbârum wollte, dass du hier bleibst. Du sollst nicht gesehen werden."

Hagrid setzte sich auf einen großen Baumstumpf neben der Hütte und blickte sich um.

„Glaubst du, dass er irgendein erschreckendes Tier bekommen wird?", fragte Luna beängstigt. „Vielleicht wartet er deswegen hier."

„So wie ich Hagrid kenne, ist es wohl möglich", antwortete Harry. „Aber ich sehe nicht, wieso Barbârum mir gesagt hätte, ich sollte hierher kommen. Jemand scheint sich dort zu nähern."

Eine aus Hogwarts heraustretenden Silhouette erschien in der Ferne. Der seltsame und schimmernde Glanz auf dem Gesicht des sich nähernden Mannes war charakteristisch. Es war Cirkus. Harry beobachtete die Szene weiter. Hagrid war nun aufgestanden und schüttelte Cirkus die Hand. Der Tutor hielt eine metallene Kiste, die einer Werkzeugkiste ähnelte. Hagrid und Cirkus fingen an, unbeschwert miteinander zu reden und Harry konnte Hagrids dröhnendes Lachen trotz der Distanz hören.

Harry und Luna beobachteten sie weiter, wie sie freundlich miteinander sprachen. Hagrid leitete Cirkus dann zur staubigen Hütte, wo Seidenschnabel ein paar Jahre zuvor gewesen war. Sie traten ein und ließen die Tür auf, bevor sie fünf Minuten später hinausgingen. Hagrid sah nun ganz anders aus. Er putzte sich laut die Nase in seinem Taschentuch mit Karomuster. Cirkus war ohne die Kiste hinausgegangen. Beide gingen zu Hagrids Hütte.

„Das war's!", rief Luna aus. „Was sollten wir sehen?"

„Lass uns nachschauen, was in dieser Hütte ist", sagte Harry.

Harry und Luna näherten sich schnell der Koppel und achteten dabei darauf, dass sie keiner bemerken konnte. Sie näherten sich dem Fenster, doch es war so staubig, dass sie nicht hindurch sehen konnten. Harry ging dann zur Tür und öffnete sie mit einem Alohomora. Sie gingen beide herein und schlossen die Tür hinter sich. Es schien ein Abstellraum zu sein.

„Hier gibt es nichts!", meinte Luna. „Was haben sie denn getan?"

Dann erblickte Harry ein großes Tuch, das im Vergleich zu dem Rest eher sauber war. Instinktiv ging Harry darauf zu und ließ es fallen. Ihm stockte der Atem.

„WOW!", sagte er mit glänzenden Augen.

„Nicht zu fassen! Das nenne ich ein Motorrad!", rief Luna aus.


	91. Gold im Übermaß

Hallo an alle! Und hier kommt das nächste Kapitel von Gabrielle Lavandes Geschichte **Harry Potter et la Clé de l'autre monde**. Danke an meine liebe Betaleserin Verliebtindich für ihr wunderbares Werk und danke an euch, dass ihr euch die Zeit nehmt zu lesen und – eventuell – zu reviewen.

 **Disclaimer:** Wie immer, nichts gehört zu mir, beinahe alles gehört zu JK Rowling und der Warner Bros und weder ich noch Gabrielle verdienen Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

 **Harry Potter und der Schlüssel zur anderen Welt**

Kapitel 29:Gold in Übermaß ist keines Menschen Schatz:

Mitte Dezember hatte sich das Wetter plötzlich verändert. Der Winter war tatsächlich in Hogwarts angekommen und der Schnee fiel nun reichlich. Auf dem eisigen Fenster neben seinem Bett zeichnete Harry das Gesicht eines Mannes mit langem Bart und Halbmondbrille. Schon über einen Monat war Dumbledore zurück in Hogwarts, doch Harry hatte ihn seit den Ereignissen bei Ollivander nicht wieder gesehen. Er verbrachte seine Tage im Bett. Nur Madam Pomfrey kam jede Woche vor dem Abendessen, um Nachrichten von ihm zu geben, und fasste die Lage mit „Seine Genesung läuft gut" zusammen. Die Stimmung blieb seltsamerweise ziemlich ruhig, obwohl die Schüler sonst zu dieser Jahreszeit eher aufgeregt waren.

Am nächsten Tag würden alle für die Weihnachtsferien zurückkehren. Und zum ersten Mal, seitdem Harry bei seiner neuen Familie lebte, hatte er es nicht eilig zurückzukehren. Das Bild des verwundeten Dumbledores ließ seinen Geist nicht in Ruhe.

Seit jetzt über einem Monat gab Hermine den Verwandlungsunterricht und es schien ihr zu gefallen. Bis auf ihre Prüfung in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, die sie erst nach den Ferien machen sollte, hatte sie all ihre Prüfungen mit Einfachheit bestanden. Dies ärgerte Ron immer mehr und der Junge sprach in letzter Zeit kaum noch mit ihr.

Im Schlafsaal war Ron gerade dabei, seine Socken anzuziehen.

„Ich bin hungrig, gehen wir?"

Harry nickte.

„Sag mal, ich wollte dich fragen", sagte Harry und stieg vom Fenstersims herunter, um das Zimmer zu verlassen. „Meine Tante hat mich darum gebeten, dir zu sagen, dass du und deine Eltern alle eingeladen seid, den Weihnachtsabend bei uns zu verbringen. Hermine hat mir bereits gesagt, dass sie kommen wird, wahrscheinlich mit ihren Eltern. Neville und Luna mit ihrem Vater werden auch da sein."

„Deine Tante macht eine ganz schön große Feier!", rief Ron aus.

„Und sie hat noch Lupin und Tonks vorgeschlagen zu kommen."

„Kommt Lupin mit Irre?", fragte Ron.

„Anscheinend nicht", antwortete Harry. „Sie verbringt die Weihnachtsferien mit Malfoy."

„Oh, dann hat sie Recht, es ist besser, dass sie daheim bleibt", schnaubte Ron. „Es wären zu viele Lehrer am Tisch. Da würden wir den Unterschied mit Weihnachten in Hogwarts kaum merken."

Ein Freudenschrei erklang dann im Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor. Harry und Ron sahen sich einen Augenblick lang an.

„War das nicht Hermine?", fragte Harry.

Sie liefen die Treppe hinunter und sahen, wie Hermine hüpfte und ein Pergament in der Hand hielt. Sie erblickte die beiden, lief auf sie zu und streckte die Arme nach Ron aus, bevor sie sich anders besann und den Kopf hängen ließ, jedoch weiter lächelte.

„Was ist mit dir los?", fragte Harry.

„McGonagall ist einverstanden, dass ich als Lehrerin bleibe! Sie ist einverstanden! Ich darf meine Prüfung in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste schon jetzt machen, wenn ich will!"

„Solltest du sie nicht erst in der ersten Woche nach dem Schuljahreswiederbeginn machen?"

„Nun... eigentlich..."

Hermine senkte plötzlich den Kopf und wurde rot im Gesicht.

„Ich habe diese Prüfung so weit ich konnte nach hinten verschoben, damit ich hier bei euch bleiben konnte, aber jetzt ist es nicht mehr nötig, da ich offiziell bis zum Ende des Jahres Lehrerin hier bin. McGonagall denkt, dass Professor Dumbledore bis dann Hilfe brauchen wird."

„Du wirst also nicht mehr bei uns sein?", fragte Ron. „Du wirst keine Gryffindor mehr sein?"

„Nun, nein", antwortete sie.

„Wir werden dich vermissen", seufzte Ron.

Hermine sah ihn lächelnd an.

„Ravenclaw hat fast so viele Punkte wie wir und du hast uns eine ganze Menge Punkte gewonnen. Wir werden ein bisschen mehr leisten müssen. Es sei denn, du bevorzugst uns ein wenig bei der Punktvergabe in deinen Unterrichtsstunden."

Hermines Gesicht veränderte sich plötzlich.

„Wenn ich euch bevorzuge, verliere ich meine Stelle, und ich möchte dir sagen, dass..."

„Ich scherze, Hermine!", seufzte Ron. „Verliert man den Sinn für Humor, wenn man Lehrer wird? Wie traurig ist es!"

Hermine schlug ihn auf die Schulter.

„Aua!"

„Man verliert den Sinn für Humor und man verliert das Recht, die Schüler zu schlagen, wenn man Lehrer wird, also nutze ich dieses Recht jetzt aus. Es gibt aber riesige Vorteile und ich spüre, dass ich mich sehr amüsieren werde."

„Was für Vorteile?"

Hermine lächelte.

„Euch peinigen", sagte sie und ging auf die Tür zu. „Gehen wir zum Frühstück?"

Harry und Ron sahen sich an und zuckten mit den Schultern. Sie gingen zusammen zur Großen Halle zum Frühstück. Als fast alle saßen, blickten manche zur Tür, die auf die Eingangshalle ging. Harry drehte sich um.

„McGonagall!", rief Ron aus.

Professor McGonagall schien komplett genesen zu sein. Sie war nicht mehr so blass und unter ihrem gewöhnlichen strengen Ausdruck war der Anflug eines Lächelns zu sehen. Die Schüler standen auf und klatschten, während sie die Halle durchschritt. Sie erreichte das Podest und nickte, um ihren Schülern für ihren Empfang zu danken. Stille trat ein, damit sie reden konnte.

„Vielen Dank", sagte sie. „Danke an alle. Ich bin auch begeistert, Sie wieder zu sehen, und sehr froh, nach dieser langen Abwesenheit wieder da zu sein. Wie Sie wissen, hat Professor Irre es angenommen, während meiner Genesung Hogwarts' Schulleitung zu übernehmen. Ich danke und gratuliere ihr dafür."

Wieder erklang Beifall und Aldysse Irre stand auf, um die Menge zu grüßen.

„Wie Sie wissen", fuhr Professor McGonagall fort, „ist Professor Dumbledore immer noch von den vergangen Ereignissen erschüttert und kann seine Rolle als Schulleiter momentan nicht erfüllen. Ich werde also seine Stelle übernehmen, bis er wieder dazu fähig ist, es allein zu tun. Professor Irre wird wieder ganz normal Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten."

„Harry? Ron?", fragte Hermine plötzlich. „Könnt ihr das bitte für mich halten?"

Sie legte einen kleinen Fingerhut aus Porzellan in Rons Hände und eine leere Plastikdose in Harrys Hände.

„Ihr müsst sie unbedingt in euren Händen halten, das ist sehr wichtig", sagte sie und stand auf.

Ron starrte seinen Fingerhut einen Augenblick lang an.

„Was ist denn dieses Ding? Sie hat nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank!"

„Miss Granger, die gerade zu mir kommt, wird mich also endgültig als Verwandlungslehrerin ersetzen", fuhr Professor McGonagall fort. „Ich denke, dass sie bereit ist, diese Stelle zu übernehmen. Sie wird ihre letzte Prüfung im Januar schreiben und wird dann offiziell Professor Granger werden."

Und noch einmal hallte Beifall in der Halle wider.

„Die Lehrer sind daran gewöhnt, ihre neuen Kollegen mit einer kleinen Feier zu empfangen, jedoch konnte es bei Miss Granger nicht der Fall sein. Um diese Tradition nicht zu brechen, haben wir die Entscheidung getroffen, sie hier auf eine besondere Weise zu integrieren. Alle Lehrer nehmen irgendwann an der Ausbildung der zukünftigen Auroren teil. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, im schlimmsten Fall wird es etwa eine Stunde dauern. Miss Granger, Sie können anfangen!"

Harry hatte kaum die Zeit, sich zu Ron umzudrehen und zu sehen, dass sein Freund genauso überrascht war wie er, und schon hatte Hermine ihren Zauberstab zum Himmel gehoben und sprach eine lange Formel vor sich hin, die Harry nicht verstehen konnte. In genau dem Augenblick erklang ein metallenes Geräusch und um sich herum sah Harry, wie sich fast alle Schüler und Lehrer in goldene Münzen verwandelten. Nur Hermine, McGonagall und die drei Tutoren waren nicht betroffen.

„Nicht schlecht! Die Formel ist ziemlich komplex, aber es ist gut, denn sonst könnte jeder seine Nachbarn in einen Haufen Galleonen verwandeln", sagte McGonagall.

„Das ist ein provisorischer Zauber, Professor McGonagall", sagte Hermine und näherte sich dem Lehrertisch. „Wenn Sie sich die Münzen genauer anschauen, werden Sie sehen, dass ihr Gesicht auf der einen Seite erscheint."

„Oh, wie einfallsreich! Professor Flitwick scheint den Zauber zu mögen. Darf ich den Schwierigkeitsgrad ein bisschen erhöhen?"

Hermine nickte.

„Krösus!", rief McGonagall aus und hob ihren Zauberstab.

Es regnete Galleonen in der Großen Halle. Harry und Ron mussten sich unter ihrem Stuhl verstecken, um zu vermeiden, dass ihnen Münzen auf dem Kopf fielen.

„Harry!", rief Ron aus und sah zu einer Münze in seiner Hand. „Es ist meine Schwester."

Nach einer Minute Goldregen verließen Ron und Harry ihr Versteck mit Schwierigkeiten. Hermine schien in ein fesselndes Gespräch mit Professor McGonagall vertieft zu sein.

„Dieser verzauberte Gegenstand, um vor dem Zauber geschützt zu werden, ist richtig schlau. Wie haben Sie das getan?"

„Ein Zaubertrank. Den habe ich heute morgen gebraut."

„Funktioniert er nur bei diesem Zauber?", fragte Professor McGonagall.

„Nein, laut meiner Experimente funktioniert er mit allen Verwandlungszaubern."

„Faszinierend! Lassen Sie uns das in meinem Büro besprechen, damit Sie mir all das erklären."

Hermine und McGonagall gingen unter Harrys und Rons überraschtem Blick auf den Ausgang zu. Bevor sie die Halle verließ, winkte ihnen Hermine zu.

„Jetzt sind Sie dran!", rief Professor Irre aus.

Aldysse Irre und die beiden Tutoren hatten sich auf das Podest gesetzt, nachdem sie mehr schlecht als recht die haufenweise herumliegenden Münzen weggeschoben hatten.

„Sie haben eine Stunde, um diese Münzen in zwei Haufen zu verteilen: Einerseits die falschen Münzen von Professor McGonagall, andererseits all Ihre Lehrer und Mitschüler. Natürlich werden Sie ihnen auch ihr normales Aussehen wieder geben müssen. Je weniger Zeit Sie dafür brauchen, desto mehr Punkte bekommen Sie. Nur Mut!"

Harry sah sich um. Es waren mehrere zehntausend Münzen in der Halle. All das musste er innerhalb einer Stunde sortieren.

„Ich kenne ein Aussortierzauber", sagte Ron. „Es könnte klappen."

„Wenn es der gleiche ist wie meiner, nein, weil es nur für Gegenstände verschiedener Natur ist, aber das hier sind alles Münzen und der Zauber wird wahrscheinlich nicht perfekt funktionieren. Ich dachte meinerseits eher an den Aufrufezauber."

„Nein, unmöglich, wir müssten alle Schüler und Lehrer nacheinander aufrufen, da werden wir in einer Stunde nie fertig sein. Und darüber hinaus müssen wir sie dann zurückverwandeln. Ich kenne den Gegenfluch, aber auch hier müssten wir es einer nach dem anderen machen und es wird ewig dauern. Innerhalb einer Stunde ist es unmöglich."

Harry musterte die zahlreichen Münzen um sich herum. Er versuchte zu überlegen und holte sich eine beliebige Münze vom Boden.

„Die Farbe ist identisch", sagte Harry. „Wir müssten jede Münze einzeln anschauen, ob ein Gesicht darauf ist."

„Zeig mal", sagte Ron.

Harry gab Ron seine Münze und sein Freund betrachtete sie genau.

„Die normalen Münzen sind leichter, als wären sie hohl", bemerkte Ron. „Ich weiß nicht, wie wir... Ich habe es gefunden! Harry, ich weiß!"

Ron zeigte Harry beide Münzen und reichte sie ihm.

„Nimm die!", sagte er.

Harry nahm beide Münzen in die Hände und spürte, dass die normale Münze tatsächlich leichter war.

„Erkläre es mir, Ron."

„Die normalen Münzen scheinen aus Eisen zu sein, Harry, während die anderen aus Gold zu sein scheinen."

„Na und?"

„Na und du bist es, der von Muggeln erzogen wurde, oder? Dad hatte mir einmal ein Muggelding mitgebracht, das Eisen anzieht. Wie hieß es noch mal?"

„Ein Magnet!", rief Harry aus. „Aber natürlich! Wir müssen nur einen Riesenmagnet erscheinen lassen, der alle eisernen Münzen anziehen wird. Dann müssen wir nur noch die anderen einsammeln. Wunderbare Idee, Ron! Lass uns den Lehrertisch in einen Magnet verwandeln. Wir müssen bloß die Münzen davon wegnehmen, die die Lehrer darstellen und sicherstellen, dass wir sie alle haben."

Harry und Ron liefen zum Tisch und holten alle Lehrermünzen unter dem Blick ihrer Tutoren.

„Das war's!", sagte Ron. „Ich habe gerade Hagrid gefunden, er war der Letzte. Du kannst den Magnet erscheinen lassen."

Harry nickte und zückte seinen Zauberstab.

„Chrm, chrm!", räusperte sich Barbârum. „Aldysse, ich weiß, dass wir normalerweise nicht eingreifen dürfen, aber wir haben vergessen, ihnen etwas zu sagen."

„Ja, Barbârum? Was ist es?"

„Meine Herren, Sie müssen sich daran erinnern, dass wir schwache schutzlose Wesen sind, die sich wie Sie in diesem Raum befinden. Im Klartext, auch wir sind der Gefahr ausgesetzt."

Harry sah Barbârum verständnislos an. Sie waren hier keiner Gefahr ausgesetzt. Sie waren von Hermines Zauber verschont geblieben, warum machte Barbârum also diese Bemerkung?

„Warum sagt er das?", fragte Ron, als hätte er Harrys Gedanken gelesen. „Es gibt nichts Gefährliches."

„Glaubst du, er sagt das, um uns zu verunsichern? Oder vielleicht müssen wir sie ein wenig schützen, weil die Münzen ziemlich schnell fliegen werden, wenn sie vom Magnet angezogen werden, und wenn er im Weg steht, wird es ihm weh tun. Erinnere dich daran, was uns passiert ist, als es Münzen geregnet hat."

„Das ist es bestimmt, ja!", rief Ron aus. „Lass uns einfach einen kleinen unsichtbaren Schild um sie herum zaubern, um sie vor den Münzen zu schützen."

Ron ging auf die drei Tutoren zu und ließ einen Schild erscheinen.

„Wir müssen hinter diesem Schild bleiben, richtig?", fragte Cirkus. „Es gibt nur diesen Schild als Schutz. Sind Sie sicher?"

„Ja", sagte Ron nicht überzeugend. „Das reicht."

Ron ging auf Harry zu.

„Ich bin sicher, dass sie das sagen, um uns zu beunruhigen. Machen wir auch einen Schild für uns und lass diesen Magnet erscheinen. Wir müssen sie noch zurückverwandeln."

Ron zauberte erneut einen unsichtbaren Schild und Harry zielte ein bisschen besorgt mit dem Zauberstab auf den Lehrertisch, um ihn in einen riesigen Magnet zu verwandeln.

„Magnetus!"

„CIRKUS, ZIEH DEINE MASKE AUS!", schrie Barbârum im gleichen Augenblick.

Dann wurden eine ganze Menge Münzen in einem Höllenlärm vom Magnet angezogen, der erschienen war. Was Harry jedoch nicht vorgesehen hatte, war, dass nicht nur die Münzen angezogen werden sollten, sondern auch das Besteck, die riesigen Rüstungen, die die Halle schmückten sowie die Schwerter und die anderen Waffen, die an den Wänden hingen. Harry drehte sich um und sah, wie die beiden Tore der Großen Halle heftig bebten. Die metallenen Stücke der Tore wurden vom Magnet angezogen und bald würden die Tore nachgeben.

„FINITE INCANTATEM!", schrie Harry und zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf den Magnet. Sofort fielen die Dekorationen zu Boden, im Flug gestoppt.

Alle Münzen lagen um den Lehrertisch herum, vom Besteck und den übrigen metallischen Gegenständen der Halle begleitet.

Harry drehte sich zu ihren Tutoren um und sah, dass sich beide umgedreht und die Hände auf das Gesicht gepresst hatten.

„Verdammt!", meinte Cirkus. „Diese verfluchte Maske hat mir beinahe das Gesicht ausgerissen. Du hättest es mir früher sagen sollen!"

„Du hättest darüber nachdenken müssen, was auf deiner Nase sitzt!"

„Accio Masken!", rief Aldysse Irre und zielte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf den Münzenhaufen.

Sofort flogen die Masken aus dem Haufen in die Arme von Professor Irre.

„Stellen Sie das wieder fest und schweigen Sie, sonst hexe ich Ihnen diese Masken bis zum Ende Ihres Lebens auf Ihren Gesichtern fest!"

Professor Irre drehte sich mit strengem Gesicht zu Harry um.

„Bleiben Sie nicht hier stehen, Sie haben noch vierzig Minuten, um alle zurückzuverwandeln."

Mit dem, was bereits passiert war, war sich Harry sicher, dass es schlecht um sie stand. Er drehte sich zu Ron um, der den Haufen Materialien, die von den Wänden ausgerissen worden waren, mit runden Augen betrachtete.

„So, was machen wir?", fragte der Rothaarige.

„Nun, wir müssen einen Gegenzauber für Hermines Zauber finden."

„Leichter gesagt als getan, sie hat den Zauber erfunden, uns die Formel aber nicht gegeben. Wir werden die Lösung in keinem unserer Bücher finden."

Harry seufzte tief und steckte die Hände in die Taschen. Daraus zog er seine kleine Plastikdose hervor.

„Vielleicht könnten wir etwas damit machen?", fragte er sich laut. „Wenn uns Hermine das gegeben hat, war es, um uns vor dem Zauber zu schützen. Sie hat die Dose also verzaubert."

„Wenn wir einen Gegengift machen würden, indem wir sie im Kessel eintauchen würden, hätten wir nicht genug Zaubertrank für alle. Nicht einmal mit dem Fingerhut dazu."

„Ron, wir haben es geschafft, einen Minotauren zu schrumpfen und einzusperren, wir werden ja diese Dose vergrößern können!", rief Harry aus. „Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, muss man diesen Trank etwa dreißig Minuten lang brauen."

„Wir werden mehr Zeit brauchen, um alle Münzen einzusammeln", sagte Ron und sah sich um.

„Du machst sauber, ich braue den Trank!", sagte Harry und lief zur Tür.

„Es ist immer das Gleiche!", rief Ron aus, bevor Harry die Tür erreicht hatte.

Harry lief die Gänge so schnell er konnte zum Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke entlang. Er wärmte den Kessel an und fing an, ihn mit verschiedenen Zutaten aus den Regalen seiner Tante zu füllen. Er gab sein Bestes, obwohl er sicher war, dass er mit dem, was geschehen war, nie die Hälfte der Punkte erreichen würde.

„Darf ich reinkommen?", fragte Barbârum. „Ich will bloß das Brauen des Trankes beobachten."

„Wozu denn...", murmelte Harry.

„Das stimmt nicht, man muss immer das zu Ende bringen, was man angefangen hat."

„Dann bringen Sie es auch zu Ende", sagte Harry. „Warum haben Sie mich vor einem Monat darum gebeten, zur ehemaligen Koppel von Seidenschnabel zu kommen?"

Barbârum seufzte.

„Konzentriere dich auf deinen Zaubertrank, er wird sonst bald überlaufen", sagte er.

„Warum weichen Sie meiner Frage aus?"

„Ich weiche ihr nicht aus, ich will sie nicht beantworten. Du bist in die kleine Hütte eingetreten?"

„Sie wollten, dass ich reingehe?"

Barbârum seufzte erneut.

„Ich frage mich, warum ich dir die Frage stelle. Natürlich hast du es getan. Es ist ein schönes Motorrad, was?"

„Ja."

„Cirkus repariert es gerade."

„Und?"

„Und das war's. Ich wollte bloß, dass du es siehst."

Harry rührte in seinem Kessel und warf dem Tutoren einen Seitenblick zu.

„Sie werden mir also nichts sagen? Wozu denn haben Sie mir das denn dann gesagt?"

„Du wirst mir später dankbar sein. Und schaue auf diesen Kessel."

„Ich weiß nicht einmal, warum ich ihn zu Ende braue. Wir haben kaum noch zehn Minuten und man kann nicht sagen, dass es ein großer Erfolg ist."

„Kein Auror hat es je geschafft, eine ähnliche Prüfung fertig zu machen, nicht einmal zu viert. Wenn ihr es schafft, werdet ihr einen neuen Rekord aufstellen."

Harry sah Barbârum mit runden Augen an.

„Schau auf diesen Kessel, verdammt noch mal!", erinnerte ihn Barbârum. „Es ist noch nicht vorbei! Und ich habe dir nichts gesagt, ist das klar?"

Harry lächelte und zauberte den Kessel vom Feuer weg. Dann ging er so schnell er konnte zur Großen Halle und achtete dabei darauf, den Inhalt des Kessels nicht zu verschütten.

„Ron, wie weit bist du?", fragte Harry und betrat eilig die Halle.

Professor McGonagall und Hermine waren zurück und sahen auf die Münzen, die Ron angehäuft hatte.

„Ich füge die Lehrer hinzu und dann bin ich fertig."

„Jetzt müssen wir den Trank verteilen. Alle Münzen müssen vom Zaubertrank berührt werden."

„Aber wenn wir ihn einfach so werfen, werden sich manche nicht zurück verwandeln."

„Sie haben noch eine Minute übrig!", erinnerte Aldysse Irre sie und sah auf ihre Uhr.

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!", ärgerte sich Harry und blickte zum Himmel.

Die magische Decke der Großen Halle zeigte dicke Wolken, die Harry anfing zu beobachten.

„Der Regen... DER REGEN! VAPORUS!"

Harry zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf den Kessel, dessen Inhalt verdunstete und eine Wolke über den goldenen Münzen bildete, dann nutzte er einen anderen Zauber und ein Regen fiel und verwandelte alle Schüler und Lehrer zurück.

„Die Prüfung ist aus!", sagte Aldysse Irre. „Danke an alle für Ihre Teilnahme. Könnten Sie bitte zu Ihrem Platz zurückkehren? Professor McGonagall und ich haben eine Nachricht für Sie."

Doch es war so laut, dass Professor Irre von ihren Schülern nicht gehört worden war. Sie wirkte einen Zauber auf ihre Stimme.

„KEHREN SIE SCHNELL ZU IHREM PLATZ ZURÜCK, DAMIT ICH IHNEN IHRE BELOHNUNG FÜR IHRE TEILNAHME AN DER AURORENAUSBILDUNG GEBE."

Die Schüler gingen schnell zu ihren Sitzen zurück und warteten ungeduldig auf ihre Belohnung. Aldysse Irre, Professor McGonagall und Hermine gingen wieder zum Podest. Bald wurde es wieder ganz still, da alle darauf gespannt waren zu wissen, was sie bekommen würden.

„Das Zaubereiministerium möchte allen Lehrern und Schülern danken, die an der Aurorenausbildung teilgenommen haben. Es schenkt Ihnen also allen ein Sortiment von Süßigkeiten aus dem Laden Weasley und Weasley."

Alle Lehrer und Schüler applaudierten.

„Bitte erlauben Sie mir, etwas anders hinzuzufügen", sagte Professor McGonagall. „Professor Granger, da wir sie nun so nennen sollen, wird ab heute Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor."

Harry und Ron sahen sich an, dann standen alle Gryffindors auf und klatschten.

Unter dem Beifall ging Hermine auf ihre Freunde zu, nachdem Professor McGonagall es ihr erlaubt hatte, und umarmte sie nacheinander.

„Danke, danke, danke!", wiederholte sie.

„Wieso denn?", fragte Harry.

„Ich habe mit Professor McGonagall gewettet, dass ihr diese Prüfung schaffen würdet und dank euch bekomme ich ihr Büro und werde Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor!"


	92. Lupins Geheimnisse

Hallo an alle! Und hier kommt das nächste Kapitel von Gabrielle Lavandes Geschichte **Harry Potter et la Clé de l'autre monde**. Eine oder einer verdient meinen Dank dafür, dass er/sie sich die Zeit genommen hat zu lesen und mir (eventuell) mir seine/ihre Meinung dazu zu geben, eine verdient meinen Dank, weil sie diese schöne Geschichte geschrieben hat, eine letzte, weil sie meine Übersetzung korrigiert hat. Wer sind diese drei Leute? Ihr könnt es bestimmt herausfinden!

 **Disclaimer:** Wie immer, nichts gehört zu mir, beinahe alles gehört zu JK Rowling und der Warner Bros und weder ich noch Gabrielle verdienen Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

 **Harry Potter und der Schlüssel zur anderen Welt**

Kapitel 30: Lupins Geheimnisse:

„Oh! Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!", ärgerte sich Ron.

„Was ist los?", fragte Harry.

„Ich habe mir gerade den Finger in der Schleife dieses Pakets eingeklemmt."

Zu diesem Weihnachtsabend schienen die Bewohner im Haus der Evans unter einem besonderen Stress zu leiden. Alle liefen im Haus herum und hängten hier eine letzte Girlande auf, packten da ein Geschenk ein und Selene Evans, der von Mrs Weasley geholfen wurde, stand in der Küche und kochte ein köstliches Abendessen.

„Gibt es hilfsbereite Seelen, die den Tisch decken möchten?", fragte Tante Selene die Treppe hoch.

Harry öffnete die Tür seines Zimmers.

„Ich helfe!", rief er.

„Wir auch, Mrs Evans!", sagte Ginny und ging den Gang entlang, von Neville begleitet.

„Ach, hallo Neville", sagte Harry. „Deine Eltern und du seid gerade angekommen?"

„Ähm... Nein, ich bin allein gekommen", sagte er etwas verlegen. „Sie kommen erst später."

Ron ließ seinen Kopf im Türspalt erscheinen.

„Seit wann bist du da?", fragte er und verzog das Gesicht.

„Nicht lange..."

„Gute zwei Stunden", fiel ihm Ginny ins Wort. „Komm, Neville, wir müssen einen Tisch decken! Du kannst hier bleiben, Harry, wir schaffen es alleine."

Ginny lief die Treppe schnell herunter, von Neville dicht gefolgt.

„Ich mag das nicht!", rief Ron aus.

Harry schloss die Tür.

„Die Rolle des beschützenden älteren Bruders passt überhaupt nicht zu dir."

„Ich beschütze niemanden!", protestierte er. „Aber Neville geht mir langsam auf die Nerven. Zuerst läuft er Hermine nach und jetzt ist meine Schwester dran."

„Neville ist Hermine nie nachgelaufen", erinnerte Harry. „Das hast du bloß geglaubt!"

„Das bleibt noch zu beweisen. Wie auch immer läuft er meiner Schwester nach, das sieht man doch, oder?"

Harry antwortete nicht und packte sein Geschenk fertig ein.

„Danke für deine Unterstützung, Harry!"

„Was ist schon wieder los?"

„Als Freund könntest du mir sagen: 'Aber nein! Mach dir keine Sorgen, Ron, Neville läuft deiner Schwester nicht nach'!"

„Aber er läuft deiner Schwester nach!"

„Wie bitte?"

„Ja, er will alle Mädchen von Hogwarts! Neville ist ein Herzensbrecher, das ist doch wohl bekannt. Und nach Hermine macht er mit Ginny weiter, das ist die logische Folge."

„Mach dich nicht lustig über mich!"

„Hallo!", sagte Hermine, die im Raum apparierte. „Wie geht es euch?"

„Hallo Hermine!", sagte Harry. „Du kommst in genau dem Moment, wo sich Ron darüber beklagt, dass Neville seiner Schwester nachläuft."

„Ach!", meinte sie. „Ich hätte eher gesagt, dass es Ginny ist, die Neville nachläuft."

„Ihr macht das mit Absicht!", rief Ron aus.

„Ich bin doch auch froh, dich zu sehen, Ron", sagte Hermine. „All das werde ich vermissen!"

„All was?"

„Nun, all diese Geschichten zwischen den Schülern", antwortete Hermine. „Professor McGonagall hat mir eine lange Rede gehalten, dass die Beziehungen zwischen den Lehrern und den Schülern anständig bleiben müssen. Ich muss also eine gewisse Distanz zu den Schülern behalten und ich darf nicht in ihr Leben eingreifen außerhalb von dem, was ich im Klassenzimmer lehre. Übrigens hätte ich diese Stelle nie bekommen, wenn ich mit R... tja, wenn ich eine Beziehung mit einem Schüler gehabt hätte."

„Aber, aber, aber...", stammelte Ron. „Du machst aus deinem Leben das, was du willst! Es gibt Schüler, die älter sind als du... oder sogar erwachsene Schüler, ich sehe nicht, warum es stören sollte."

Hermine und Ron wechselten einen langen Blick in völliger Stille. Harry fühlte sich ein wenig fehl am Platze. Er stand langsam auf und ging zur Tür.

„Ich decke den Tisch", sagte er und verließ das Zimmer.

Harry schloss die Tür hinter sich und seufzte, während Luna im gleichen Augenblick die Treppe hinaufstieg.

„Ach! Ich wollte eben zu euch", sagte sie und küsste ihn.

„Ron und Hermine sind gerade dabei zu reden. Wir sollten eher runter gehen", murmelte er.

„Ach!", sagte sie genauso leise. „Du glaubst, dass..."

„Es wird schwierig sein."

Harry und Luna liefen die Stufen zum Wohnzimmer hinunter. Sie gingen gerade an der Haustür vorbei, als es klingelte.

„Ich mache auf!", sagte Harry laut. „Geh zu den anderen!", fügte er an Luna gewandt hinzu.

Harry öffnete schnell die Haustür und blieb mit offenem Munde da stehen.

„Hallo!", sagte Tonks.

„Tonks... Tonks... Sie sind... Sie sind..."

„Genau so dick wie ein gefüllter Truthahn? Ja, das weiß ich!", rief sie aus.

„Schwanger!"

„So kann man das auch sagen", lächelte sie. „Wie auch immer, draußen ist es kalt. Darf ich rein?"

„Ja... ja...", stotterte Harry und machte die Tür weiter auf.

Harry ließ Tonks eintreten und schloss hinter ihr. Dann half er ihr, ihren Mantel auszuziehen, und entdeckte einen Bauch, der unter dem malvenfarbenen Umhang schon sehr rund aussah.

„Wer ist es?", fragte Tante Selene und betrat den Gang. „Oh mein Gott! Tonks, du bist..."

„...So unheimlich dick wie ein Troll... Das weiß ich, Selene, ja", fügte Tonks hinzu. „Ich erwarte, dass diese Bemerkung ziemlich oft auftaucht."

„Aber du bist in diesem Zustand alleine gekommen!"

„Aber natürlich nicht! Ich wurde bis hier begleitet. Mit all dem, was ich da drin habe, muss man mir beim Apparieren helfen. Übrigens, tut mir leid, aber ich muss mich setzen."

„Ja, ja, natürlich", sagte sie. „Komm mit ins Wohnzimmer."

Tante Selene und Harry begleiteten Tonks bis zum Wohnzimmer. Gleichzeitig drehten sich alle Gäste zu Tonks um und stießen Ausrufe aus, Mrs Weasley lauter als alle andere.

„Um Merlin, Viviane und Morgana LeFay!"

„Ja, ja, ich weiß, ich sehe wie ein Heißluftballon aus", sagte Tonks, während sie sich in den Sessel setzte.

„Seit wann?", fragte Ginny und näherte sich ihr.

„Ende Juni, Anfang Juli, wenn ich richtig rechne."

„Und wer ist der glückliche Vater?", fragte Mr Lovegood.

Im gleichen Augenblick apparierte Remus Lupin.

„Wenn man vom Teufel spricht!", meinte Tonks.

„Ihr Heimlichtuer!", rief Onkel Neil aus.

Lupin kniete sich neben Tonks' Sessel.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er.

„Ja", sagte sie. „Die Befragung hat kaum angefangen. Hast du das..."

„Ja, ja. Mach dir keine Sorgen, es geht."

„Dürfen wir wissen, warum ihr nichts gesagt habt?", fragte Mrs Weasley und bedrohte Lupin mit einem großen Holzlöffel.

„Senke deine Waffe, Molly, und ich verspreche, dass ich es dir erzähle", lächelte Lupin. „Tonks ist meine Tutorin. Hätte es Aldysse Irre erfahren, hätten wir Riesenprobleme gehabt."

„Wir sind den Problemen eigentlich nur knapp entkommen, wenn man an ihre Einfühlungsgabe denkt", fügte Tonks hinzu. „Hätten wir davon gesprochen, wären wir Risiken eingegangen. Aber da Remus jetzt kein Azubi mehr ist..."

„Und bis jetzt hattet ihr es keinem gesagt?", fragte Mrs Weasley und wurde lauter.

„ _Ich_ wusste es", antwortete Mr Weasley.

Seine Frau drehte sich zu ihm um und verpasste ihm mit dem Holzlöffel einen Schlag auf dem Schädel.

„Und warum hast du mir nichts gesagt? Und wie kommt es eigentlich, dass du Bescheid weißt?"

„Ich bin Minister, Schatz!", protestierte er und nahm sich ein Kleingebäck. „Es ist normal, dass ich Einiges weiß. Und sie wollten zuerst nicht, dass es bekannt wird."

„Wann soll das Baby da sein?", fragte Ginny.

„Das Baby?", fragte Tonks. „Ginny, mit meinem Umfang! Du denkst doch nicht, dass es einem Elefanten gleichen wird!"

„Zwillinge?"

Tonks zeigte, dass es mehr waren.

„Es gibt drei davon?", fragte Tante Selene.

Tonks nickte.

„Oh mein Gott, du Arme!", rief Mrs Weasley aus.

„Ihr macht keine halben Sachen!", rief Onkel Neil aus.

„ _Daran_ bin ich keineswegs schuldig", lachte Lupin. „Sie kann mir ihre Übelkeit, ihre Schmerzen, ihre geschwollenen Fußgelenke und alles drum und dran vorwerfen, aber die Mehrgeburt ist vollständig ihre Schuld."

„Danke Remus", antwortete Tonks spöttisch. „Sag doch auch mal, dass ich durch einen Wunder schwanger geworden bin! Das werden wir mit einer Windelschlacht regeln."

„Oh, daran zweifle ich nicht!", fügte Lupin hinzu, setzte sich zu ihr und nahm ihre Hand. „Die Tatsache, dass meine liebe Nymphy eine Metamorphmagus ist, vervielfacht das Risiko einer Mehrgeburt."

„Hätte ich gewusst, dass ich mich in ein Walkalb verwandeln würde, hätte ich es anders gemacht", fügte Tonks mit ironischer Stimme hinzu. „Aber gut, ich glaube, das wird viel lustiger sein zu sehen, wie du kämpfen musst, um drei Kindern gleichzeitig ihre Flasche Milch zu geben."

Lupin küsste sie auf die Stirn und streichelte liebevoll den Bauch.

„Wann wollen Sie heiraten?", fragte Fleur.

Hierauf seufzte Lupin und blickte zur Decke.

„Versuche mal, sie zu überreden!", rief er aus. „Schon ein Jahr lang versuche ich es vergeblich."

„So lange!", rief Mrs Weasley aus. „Aber wie lange seid ihr schon zusammen?"

„Wie lange ist dein Sohn schon verheiratet?"

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!", fuhr Mrs Weasley fort und schwang ihren Löffel zu Tonks. „Und du verharrst trotzdem dabei, ihn nicht heiraten zu wollen?"

„Molly, bitte runter mit dem Löffel!", antwortete sie und verzog das Gesicht. „Wenn ich ihn heirate, wird mich keiner mehr Tonks nennen, sondern nur Nymphadora. Und ich habe nie gesagt, dass es ein endgültiges Nein ist."

Lupin drehte sich zu Tonks um.

„Du hast mir aber noch nie das Gegenteil gesagt! Gut zu wissen."

In genau dem Augenblick betraten Ron und Hermine das Wohnzimmer.

„Guten Abend!", riefen sie gleichzeitig aus und sahen die Gäste nacheinander an. „Oh mein Gott, Tonks!"

„Das nenne ich Synchronismus!", bemerkte Tonks. „Wenn ihr genauso gut koordiniert seid, wäre es nett, mir beim Aufstehen zu helfen, Kinder, denn ich muss gestehen, dass es mir zur Zeit schwer fällt. Und die da drin verlangen was zum Essen, also würde ich gerne zu Tisch gehen."

„Das werden wir übrigens alle gleich machen!", meinte Tante Selene.

Das Familienessen war sehr nett und das Gespräch lief größtenteils über Tonks' Schwangerschaft. Die kleine todmüde Fanely wurde nach einem köstlichen Nachtisch zu Bett gebracht und alle setzten sich zum Kamin in der Nähe des Tannenbaums. David Lovegood schien besonders am Inhalt der verschiedenen Geschenke interessiert, die in seinen Augen zu glänzen schienen.

„Dad!", rief Luna aus. „Man könnte schwören, du wärst fünf Jahre alt!"

„Aber es ist bereits nach Mitternacht!", protestierte Mr Lovegood. „Ich sehe nicht, wieso wir bis morgen warten müssten."

„Neil", sagte plötzlich Lupin, der durch das große Glasfenster schaute. „Ich meine auch, dass wir jetzt die Geschenke schenken sollten, denn draußen schneit es."

Onkel Neil schien sein Lächeln plötzlich zu verlieren, stand auf und legte noch einen Holzscheit in den Kamin.

„Na dann, komm schon, Remus. Fang mal an", sagte er langsam und starrte das Feuer weiterhin an.

„Harry!", sagte Lupin und drehte sich zu dem Jungen um. „Draußen ist etwas für dich."

Von Neugier gepackt stand Harry langsam vom Sofa auf und ging auf das Glasfenster zu. Es war dunkel und man sah am Licht einer Straßenlaterne nur noch, wie dicke Schneeflocken fielen. Er machte die Tür auf und ein eisiger Wind wehte in das Haus. Harry ging langsam auf einen seltsamen Schatten draußen zu. Seine Freunde folgten ihm und als der Schatten deutlicher zu sehen war, konnte er die Umrisse eines bekannten Gegenstands ausmachen.

Harrys Blick leuchtete auf.

„Ich will das gleiche!", rief Mark aus, indem er sich dem Motorrad näherte.

„Schön, nicht war?", fragte Lupin Harry.

Harry blieb sprachlos und legte die Hand auf den glänzenden Lenker.

„Sagen Sie mir, Mr Lupin", fragte Mark. „Ist es verzaubert?"

„Sehr gut geraten, Mark", antwortete Lupin. „Es ist es tatsächlich. Es fliegt wie der Ford Anglia."

„Ist das nicht Hagrids Motorrad?", fragte Harry.

„Hagrid!", rief Mr Lovegood aus. „Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, wie er auf diesem wunderschönen Fahrzeug fliegen würde."

„Und doch liegt er nicht falsch", sagte Lupin. „Schon sechzehn Jahre lang behält Hagrid dieses Motorrad und er hat es benutzt, um Harry vor der Tür der Dursleys abzusetzen, als er noch ein Baby war. Ich vermute, dass Harry eines Tages völlig zufällig zur Hütte der alten Hippogreifkoppel gegangen ist, wo das Motorrad stand."

Luna und Harry drehten plötzlich den Kopf zu Lupin um.

„Das ist es, was passiert ist, nicht wahr?", fuhr Lupin fort und zwinkerte ihm zu. „Das war ein bloßer Zufall?"

Harry nickte. Alle Gäste standen um das Motorrad herum und Mark schien vom glänzenden schwarzen Lack des Fahrzeugs beeindruckt zu sein.

„Dan... Danke", stotterte Harry.

„Wieso, Harry?", fragte Lupin. „Dieses Geschenk darfst du natürlich bekommen. Dieses Motorrad hat einst Sirius gehört. Wir mussten es ein wenig reparieren, weil es schon lange nicht funktioniert hatte."

Harry legte seine Hand auf den ledernen Sitz, der anfing, mit Schnee bedeckt zu werden.

„Wie haben Sie es geschafft?", fragte Mark.

„Was geschafft?", fragte Professor Lupin.

„Nun, wie haben Sie es geschafft, es zu reparieren?", fuhr Mark fort. „Bei solchen verzauberten Motorrädern muss man sich richtig gut auskennen, und außer dem Fahrer selbst kann meistens fast keiner so was schaffen."

Harry blickte sich um. Die Gesichter hatten sich plötzlich verändert und alle wichen Harrys Blick aus. Seine Gesichtszüge wurden plötzlich hart.

„Wo ist er?", fragte er mit einer seltsam ruhiger Stimme.

Keiner wagte es zu antworten, obwohl es alle anscheinend wussten.

„WO IST SIRIUS?", schrie er plötzlich. „TANTE SELENE? PROFESSOR LUPIN?"

Immer weiter blieb es still.

Onkel Neil erschien dann im Rahmen des Glasfensters, mit neutralem Gesicht und den Händen in den Taschen.

„Bei Aldysse Irre, Centaur Street Nummer 8, London."


	93. Wie ein Vater und sein Sohn

Hallo an alle! Und hier kommt das nächste Kapitel von Gabrielle Lavandes Geschichte **Harry Potter et la Clé de l'autre monde**. Ihr wisst es bestimmt schon, aber falls ihr zum 93. Kapitel dieser langen Geschichte plötzlich entschieden habt, das Vorwort zu lesen, obwohl ihr es bis jetzt noch nie getan hattet, solltet ihr wissen, dass ich Verliebtindich und Gabrielle für ihr jeweiliges Werk sehr dankbar bin, und natürlich euch auch, dass ihr euch die Zeit nehmt zu lesen.

 **Disclaimer:** Wie immer, nichts gehört zu mir, beinahe alles gehört zu JK Rowling und der Warner Bros und weder ich noch Gabrielle verdienen Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

 **Anmerkung der Autorin:** Ich weiß, dass dieses Kapitel recht kurz ist, doch wenn ich mit etwas anderem, mit einem glücklicheren Thema weiter gemacht hätte, wäre dieser Moment nicht so wichtig erschienen, und es ist ein starker Moment, ich lege viel Wert darauf.

 **Harry Potter und der Schlüssel zur anderen Welt**

Kapitel 31: Wie ein Vater und sein Sohn:

Ohne mehr Zeit zu verlieren schloss Harry die Augen, visualisierte die Stadt London und disapparierte sofort. Ein paar Sekunden später befand er sich in einer kleinen verschneiten und stillen Gasse, wo überall typische Londoner Häuser zu sehen waren, alle mit Lichterketten geschmückt, deren blinkenden Lichter sich auf dem Schnee widerspiegelten und ihn mit tausenden von Farben zum Leuchten brachten.

Er lief die Straße entlang und sah, wie über der mit einem Weihnachtskranz geschmückten weißen Tür eine 8 auf der Wand eines schönen braunen Hauses hing. Er näherte sich ihm langsam und ging die Stufen zur Tür hinauf, während er durch das Fenster schaute, wo ein schwaches Licht Schatten auf die feinen Vorhänge warf.

Harry atmete tief ein, klopfte und spürte, wie ein Kloß in seinem Hals erschienen war und ihm das Atmen zu erschweren schien. Ihm schien, als wäre eine Ewigkeit vergangen, bis die Klinke langsam gedreht und die Tür leicht aufgemacht wurde, so dass Malfoys unwirsches Gesicht zu sehen war.

„Ich..."

Doch Harry hatte keine Zeit seinen Satz zu beenden, denn Malfoy schlug ihm die Tür heftig vor der Nase zu.

„Malfoy! Mach auf!", schrie Harry und hämmerte gegen die Tür. „Macht auf!"

Die Tür wurde geöffnet, doch diesmal war es Aldysse Irre, die dahinter stand.

„Potter? Was machen Sie denn am Weihnachtsabend hier, verdammt?"

Ein Spiegellicht weiter entfernt zog Harrys Blick auf sich und Harry sah die glänzende Maske seines Tutors. Er beugte sich nach vorne, um zu ihm zu rufen.

„Ich muss dich sprechen!"

„Ich finde Sie sehr unhöflich zu kommen..."

„Lass es, Aldysse", sagte Cirkus und zog seinen langen Mantel aus schwarzem Leder an. „Ich werde mit ihm reden."

Er ging lächelnd an ihr vorbei.

„Ich komme gleich zurück", murmelte er.

Cirkus winkte Harry die Stufen wieder hinunter zu gehen, rückte seinen Mantel zurecht und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Nun?", sagte er, als er Harry auf dem Bürgersteig einholte. „Was ist so dringend?"

Harry begann diese silberne Maske zu beobachten, die so kalt wie der Schnee um sie herum zu sein schien. Das Licht der Lichterketten spiegelte sich darauf. Harry konnte seine Augen nicht mehr von der silbernen Maske losreißen, die ihm in diesem Augenblick eine unüberwindbare Sperre zu sein schien.

„Nimm diese Maske ab", bat Harry.

„Harry, du weißt doch, dass..."

„NIMM SIE AB!", schrie Harry und versuchte die Tränen nicht zu vergießen, die trotzdem über sein Gesicht kullerten. „Ich weiß, dass du es bist, Sirius, und ich brauche dich zu sehen! Ich brauche dich! Ich will bei dir sein!"

Cirkus drehte den Kopf um und ging auf und ab, bevor er einem Haufen frischen Schnee einen gewaltigen Fußtritt verpasste.

„Wer hat dir gesagt, wo ich bin?", seufzte er.

„Onkel Neil. Nachdem ich dein Motorrad bekommen habe."

„Und du bist einfach so von zu Hause abgehauen?", fragte Cirkus und näherte sich ihm. „Harry, du hast es gewagt, deine Familie am Weihnachtsabend zu verlassen, um mich zu sehen? Du lässt deine Tante und deinen Onkel, die dich wie ihren eigenen Sohn betrachten, alleine? Eine liebende Familie, die dich von den Dursleys gerettet hat? Und das Einzige, was du findest, um ihnen dafür zu danken, ist, sie an so einem Tag alleine zu lassen, um zu einem Mann zu gehen, der dir nicht einmal ein Tausendstel dessen geschenkt hat, was sie dir gegeben haben! Alles, was dir durch den Kopf schießt, ist abzuhauen und sie an einem Weihnachtsabend zu verlassen, und zwar jemandem zugunsten, den du für tot hieltst?"

„Wenn sie mich lieben würden, so hätten sie mir gesagt, dass du zurück warst!", rief Harry mit falscher Wut aus.

„Ich bin es, der ihnen gesagt hat, dir nichts zu sagen!", sagte Sirius und sprach lauter. „Dein Onkel fürchtete sich davor, dich zu verlieren, er hatte Angst davor, dass du genauso reagieren würdest wie du es getan hast! Ich habe viel zu viel Respekt vor Neil, dass ich ihm den Kummer bereiten möchte, den du ihm bereitet hast. Um deines Wohles Willen hat er dir gesagt, wo ich war, auf das Risiko hin, dass er dich für immer verlieren könnte. Du bist nichts als ein undankbarer Egoist! Dein Vater würde sich für dich schämen, Harry! Er würde sich schämen, dass sein Sohn nach der Hölle, die er Jahre lang durchlebt hat, die Liebe nicht zu schätzen wusste, die man ihm jetzt gibt. Und willst du etwas wissen? Vor mehreren Jahren hatte ich dir die Möglichkeit geschenkt, mit mir unter einem Dach zu leben, aber du musst wissen, dass ich deine Undankbarkeit keineswegs ertragen könnte und dass es nicht mehr in Frage kommt, dass mein Vorschlag immer noch gültig wäre. Und da ich dabei bin, musst du wissen, dass Sirius tot ist und nicht mehr existiert. Ich bin nur dein Tutor und du musst mich Mr Cirkus nennen."

Sirius ging mit großen Schritten auf Aldysse Irres Haus zu, betrat es und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Dabei ließ er Harry allein, unter einem Schnee, der viel weniger zu glänzen schien als vor kaum ein paar Augenblicken.

Harry blieb einen Moment lang auf der verschneiten Straße stehen und starrte die Schatten durch die Vorhänge von Centaur Street Nummer 8 an. Er spürte nicht mehr, wie der Schnee auf ihn fiel. Ihm war nicht kalt. Jedenfalls spürte er die Kälte nicht mehr.

Das war das erste Mal, dass er dieses Gefühl spürte, so einsam zu sein. Er hatte Angst, zurück nach Hause zu gehen, zu beschämt, einfach so weggegangen zu sein und alle zurückgelassen zu haben. Doch als er diese Schatten auf den Vorhängen von Centaur Street Nummer 8 anschaute, fühlte er sich fehl am Platz. Er hatte nichts mit diesen Leuten gemeinsam. Oder nichts mehr.

Harry erinnerte sich an das Gesicht seines Onkels, als er weggegangen war. Da er nun wieder daran dachte, er hatte ihn nie so traurig gesehen, ihn, dessen Augen mit fast jeder Sekunde vor Freude zu funkeln schienen. Nur, wenn er von seiner Schwester Lily sprach, hatte Neil Evans diesen gleichen Ausdruck. Wieder spürte er Tränen in den Augen, als er sich daran erinnerte, dass er schon seit über einem Jahr von den Dursleys befreit worden war und dass jede Sekunde mit seiner neuen Familie unvergesslich gewesen war.

Harry schloss die Augen und dachte an das Haus der Evans, an sein Haus, mit seinen kleinen Türmen, dem Fenster seines Schlafzimmers und dem großen Glasfenster im Wohnzimmer. Die große Eichentür mit ihrer goldenen Klinke. Er stellte sie sich so gut vor, dass es Harry vorkam, als streckte er die Hand aus, um die Haustür aufzumachen. Er legte seine Finger langsam auf die Klinke, als wäre sie reell. Harry spürte sie dann unter seinen Fingern, als wäre sie tatsächlich da, und hörte, wie das Schloss leise klickte. Diese Vision sah so reell aus. Er hatte Lust nach Hause zurückzukehren. Harry öffnete die Augen wieder und merkte zu seiner großen Überraschung, dass er tatsächlich vor seiner Tür stand. Er war geräuschlos appariert und hatte es nicht einmal bemerkt. Harry lächelte ein wenig, als er vor sich die schöne, mit Schnitzereien verzierten Tür sah, und er nahm einen tiefen Zug eisiger Luft.

Er drehte die Klinke langsam, trat geräuschlos ein und schloss die Tür sanft hinter sich. Sein Puls beschleunigte sich, während er langsam zum Wohnzimmer ging. Er erblickte den oberen Teil vom Kopf seines Onkels Neil, hinter dem großen Sessel aus blauem Samt mit Sternenmotiven, dort, wo er sich gewöhnlich hinsetzte. Harry näherte sich leise. Er sah kurz die restlichen Gäste, die um den Tisch herum saßen und redeten. Ein Gespräch, das zu einem Geflüster wurde und wiederum erstarb, als auch sie Harry erblickten, der sich seinem Onkel näherte.

Harry ging langsam von links um den Sessel herum und blickte nicht von seinem Onkel weg, der sich zu ihm umdrehte und dessen blaue Augen sich weit öffneten, als würde er von einer göttlichen Erscheinung überrascht. Harry lächelte schüchtern, dann setzte er sich auf dem Boden, am Fuß des Sessels, und legte den Kopf gegen die Knie seines Onkels, ohne ein Wort zu sprechen.

Einen Moment lang blieben sie so, völlig still und ohne sich zu bewegen, bis Harry den Kopf wieder leicht zu seinem Onkel drehte.

„Verzeih mir", sagte er und flüsterte beinahe.

Neil Evans sah ihn an und auch er lächelte ihm schüchtern zu. Mit seiner Hand zerzauste er Harrys Haare liebevoll.

„Danke, Harry", sagte er.

Sie blieben noch eine Weile dort, während alle auf der anderen Seite des Raums ihre Geschenke auspackten. Onkel Neil, dessen Blick das Feuer im Kamin anstarrte, hatte eine Hand auf dem Kopf seines Neffen gelassen und kämmte ihn Locke für Locke langsam wieder.

„Der Duft von Mollys Schokoladenkuchen kitzelt mich gerade in der Nase", sagte Onkel Neil schließlich. „Es ist nur noch ein Stück übrig, wollen wir es zusammen teilen, bevor Tonks' Drillinge den Magen ihrer Mutter peinigen, um sie darum zu fordern?"

Harry sah wieder zu seinem Onkel hoch, lächelte breit und nickte, bevor sie sich zusammen bedienten.


	94. Während einer kalten Winternacht

Hallo an alle! Und hier kommt das nächste Kapitel von Gabrielle Lavandes Geschichte **Harry Potter et la Clé de l'autre monde**. Ohne Verliebtindich hättet ihr zwar eine genauso schöne, aber bestimmt keine so schön übersetzte Geschichte, also danke an sie. Und ohne euch hätte ich zwar eine schöne, vielleicht auch schön übersetzte Geschichte, aber keine Leser, die mir ihre Meinung dazu sagen würden, also, danke an euch.

 **Disclaimer:** Wie immer, nichts gehört zu mir, beinahe alles gehört zu JK Rowling und der Warner Bros und weder ich noch Gabrielle verdienen Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

 **Harry Potter und der Schlüssel zur anderen Welt**

Kapitel 32: Während einer kalten Winternacht:

Harry hatte die Zeit seit Weihnachten nicht vergehen sehen. Er verbrachte seine Tage damit, sein Motorrad in einem kleinen Schuppen zu bewundern, den ihm Onkel Neil magisch gebaut hatte. Er hielt eine Tasse heiße Schokolade in den Händen und saß außerdem ganz zusammengekauert auf der kleinen Werkbank , was an diesem eisigen Ort beides willkommene Wärmequellen waren. An diesem Silvesterabend hätte er zu Hause bleiben können, doch die mitleidigen Blicke, die er den ganzen Tag lang bekam, waren noch kälter als dieser strenge Winter. Es war sehr deutlich, dass alle wussten, wie das Treffen mit Sirius gelaufen war.

Ein starker Wind wehte in den Schuppen, während Luna die Holztür hinter sich schloss. Sie zitterte leicht und schüttelte die letzten Flocken weg aus ihrem Haar. Sie lächelte wortlos und kauerte sich neben Harry auf der Werkbank zusammen. Er konnte spüren, wie sie neben ihm vor Kälte zitterte, doch wie Harry starrte sie das Motorrad an.

Harry legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern, um sie zu wärmen, warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu und schlug ihr vor, von seiner Schokolade zu trinken, was sie gerne tat. Sie blieben eine Weile so sitzen, bis Harry sprach, ohne sich dessen bewusst zu werden.

„Glaubst du, dass er mich verabscheut?", fragte er und starrte immer noch vor sich hin.

Sie blieb einen Moment lang still, dann gab sie ihm seine Tasse Schokolade zurück.

„Du kennst die Antwort, Harry, warum stellst du mir also die Frage?", fragte sie zurück.

Harry drehte sich zu ihr um und starrte ins Leere, doch sie schaute immer noch vor sich hin.

„Ich... ich..."

„Ich hätte gedacht", sagte sie, „dass du diese Leute satt hast, die dich bemitleiden, seitdem du klein bist, und jetzt willst du, dass ich dich bemitleide, Harry, und dass ich dich beruhige... Aber dich weswegen beruhigen? Du kennst die Antwort. Was dir missfällt, ist, dass du nicht das gehabt hast, was du wolltest."

Luna stand von der Werkbank auf und näherte sich dem Motorrad.

„Das, was ich dir gerade gesagt habe, missfällt dir, oder? Vielleicht bist du sogar wütend auf mich, weil man denken könnte, dass es meine Rolle wäre, dir in allen Fällen zu helfen und dir gegenüber mitleidig zu sein, aber tief in dir weißt du, dass ich die Wahrheit sage, Harry. Ich sage die Wahrheit, genau wie er es getan hat, und manchmal tut es weh. Aber im Endeffekt, Harry, ist all das zu deinem Wohl."

Harry seufzte tief und stand auch von der Werkbank auf.

„Aber weißt du", fuhr Luna fort. „Ich leide darunter, dich leiden zu lassen. Und ich bin sicher, dass Sirius genau so sehr darunter leidet wie du, wenn nicht sogar mehr."

Schon wieder wehte ein starker Wind in den Schuppen.

„Bei Merlin! Was für ein scheußliches Wetter! Hallo Sie beide!"

„Professor Irre?"

„Ich wollte bloß kurz hallo sagen, ich habe Draco hier abgesetzt. Basil wartet zu Hause auf mich."

„Draco abgesetzt?"

„Ich weiß, dass Sie sich nicht sehr gut mit ihm verstehen", sagte Professor Irre und näherte sich dem Motorrad. „Aber das muss ich tun. Jemand muss ihn überwachen, bis wir wieder in Hogwarts sind."

Sie legte die Hände auf den Lenker und spielte mit den Griffen.

„Er hätte es doch ein wenig behalten und mich spazieren fahren sollen", murmelte sie und verzog das Gesicht.

Professor Irre drehte sich plötzlich zu Luna um.

„Könnten Sie uns bitte alleine lassen?", fragte sie.

Luna warf Harry einen kurzen Blick zu, dann nickte sie und verließ den Schuppen wortlos. Aldysse Irre schien das Motorrad zu bewundern und blieb still. Harry war von ihrer Anwesenheit recht verärgert. Sie hatte Luna ohne ein weiteres Wort weggehen lassen.

„Was ärgert Sie? Dass ich schweige, oder bloß, dass ich da bin? Oder vielleicht beides?"

Mit einem glänzenden Blick, der von einem ihr nicht eigentümlichen breiten Lächeln begleitet war, schaute sie zu Harry. Sie seufzte, doch sie lächelte weiter.

„Draco wird bestimmt etwas Zweifelhaftes machen", sagte sie immer noch lächelnd. „In letzter Zeit ist er zu glücklich und... ich muss gestehen, dass... es ihm überhaupt nicht ähnelt! Weder ich noch Cirkus haben es geschafft herauszufinden, warum. Es scheint, dass er ein hervorragender Okklumentiker geworden ist. Als er erfahren hat, dass er Neujahr hier verbringen musste, hat er nicht so reagiert wie er hätte reagieren sollen. Ich würde ihn zurzeit überhaupt nicht unterschätzen. Überwache ihn bitte."

„Warum sollte ich es tun?"

Sie blickte zur Decke, als suchte sie nach einer Antwort, dann drehte sie sich zu ihm um.

„Das ist eine gute Frage. Aber nach dem, was mir Sirius gesagt hat, denke ich, dass du es tun wirst, auch wenn du mir keinen Gefallen schuldig bist! Und ehrlich gesagt, ich vertraue dir ziemlich."

„Jetzt nennen Sie ihn Sirius?"

Aldysse Irre näherte sich der Tür und schaute auf ihre Fingernägel.

„Es ist sein Vorname, oder? Und soweit ich weiß, weißt du, dass er lebt und dass er kein fliehender Mörder ist, eine Aussage, die bis jetzt noch nie vom Ministerium entkräftet wurde. Was, denkst du, würde passieren, wenn seine Identität mitten im Schuljahr enthüllt würde? Darüber hinaus würde jemand, der aus der anderen Welt zurückkommt, für das gegnerische Lager eher suspekt erscheinen."

„Und warum hat man mir nicht Bescheid gesagt?"

„Um das zu vermeiden, was zu Weihnachten geschehen ist. Reicht dir diese Antwort?"

Irre ging auf die Tür zu und wappnete sich dafür, unter dem Schnee zu stehen.

„Überwache Draco. Er wird versuchen zu fliehen. Das würde ich wetten."

Sie ging schnell hinaus und ließ einen letzten heftigen Windstoß in den Schuppen wehen.

Wenn es Harry nicht besonders gefiel, die restlichen Weihnachtsferien mit Draco zu verbringen, schien sich Mark im Gegenteil darüber zu freuen, sein Zimmer mit dem Jugendlichen zu teilen, der seit seiner Ankunft hier stumm blieb, egal wie sehr ihn Harrys Cousin herausfordern mochte. Er blieb Stunden lang im Zimmer verschlossen, ging nur zum Essen nach unten, hob nie den Blick und ließ nie eine Emotion erscheinen, nicht einmal, als ihm Mark Kürbispüree ins Gesicht geworfen hatte.

„Es ist nicht einmal lustig", murrte Mark, der auf Harrys Bett saß. „Wenn er bloß nur den Anschein geben würde, dass es ihn ärgert. Ich habe sogar versucht, nett zu ihm zu sein und mit ihm zu reden."

„Jetzt willst du dich mit ihm anfreunden?", erstaunte sich Hermine.

„Ehrlich gesagt, ich empfinde Mitleid mit ihn", antwortete er und verzog das Gesicht. „Er, der letztes Jahr so beliebt war, wird nun von den Slytherins wie der letzte Dreck behandelt. Und selbst wenn er letztes Jahr kein Engel mit mir war, ist es trotzdem dank ihm, dass ich so gut in Slytherin aufgenommen werden konnte."

Ron und Harry wechselten einen verständnislosen Blick.

„Du bist wirklich zu nett", bemerkte Ron plötzlich. „Ein bisschen wie meine Schwester in letzter Zeit."

„Was ist mit Ginny los?", fragte Hermine.

„Sie verbringt ihre Zeit mit Neville, um ihm für seine UTZ-Prüfungen zu helfen."

Hermine prustete los und wich Rons Blick aus.

„Warum lachst du?", fragte er.

„Weil du echt naiv bist. Oder völlig blind."

Auch Harry fing an zu lachen.

„Was?", rief Ron aus.

„Die Mandelanatomie steht nicht auf dem Programm der UTZ-Prüfungen", sagte Harry und brach in lautes Gelächter aus.

Ron griff nach dem erstbesten Kopfkissen und schlug Harry gewaltig damit. Darauf folgte eine Kopfkissenschlacht, die Hermine lachend bezeugte.

„STOPP!", rief Mark nach einiger Zeit aus. „Ich gebe mich besiegt!"

„Du hast recht, erbärmlicher Slytherin!", meinte Ron spöttisch. „Und es wäre sowieso Zeit, dass wir heim gehen, oder, Hermine?"

„Ja, denn ihr geht das Risiko ein, den morgigen Unterrichtstag mit einer Überraschungsprüfung in Verwandlungen zu beginnen."

„Oh nein, bitte! Tu uns nicht so was schon zum Schuljahreswiederbeginn an! Wir haben das Glück, dass wir nicht den Zug nehmen müssen, während die anderen schon in der Schule sind. Du sollst doch verstehen, dass wir keine Zeit haben werden, wie alle im Zug den Stoff zu wiederholen!"

„Ron, deine Erklärungen geben mir noch mehr Lust darauf, dich zu peinigen."

„Bitte! Könnte ich etwas tun, um diese Prüfung nicht zu haben?"

Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Ähm... tut mir leid, aber das, was diese Prüfung vermeiden könnte, gehört nicht zur Schüler-Lehrer-Beziehung. Ich würde das Risiko eingehen, verwiesen zu werden. Bis morgen!"

„Warte, ich..."

Doch Hermine war schon disappariert und Ron, der versucht hatte, sie daran zu hindern, fiel vom Bett, auf dem er saß.

„Aargghhh", ächzte er. „Sie macht das mit Absicht, sie ärgert mich!"

„Sie hat sich verändert", bemerkte Mark. „Sie ist jeden Tag hier gewesen und ich habe sie nicht ein einziges Mal ein Buch lesen sehen oder eine Stelle aus irgendeinem Wälzer zitieren hören."

Harry drehte sich überrascht zu seinem Cousin um.

„Na, da du es sagst, muss ich sehen, dass es stimmt. Weißt du, was mit ihr los ist, Ron?"

Ron setzte sich im Schneidersitz hin und sah nachdenklich aus.

„Ja, das habe ich auch bemerkt. Sie ist nicht mehr die gleiche, seit sie Lehrerin ist. Sie scheint entspannter zu sein und... tja... sie lacht viel lieber über unsere Dummheiten, obwohl sie uns vorher ständig eine Lektion erteilte. Ich muss gestehen, dass ich es nicht vermisse. Was mich ärgert, ist, dass sie unerreichbar wird. Tja, ich meine, für eine freundschaftliche Beziehung... und auch für eine andere."

„Natürlich", sagte Harry. „Aber wenn wir unsere Prüfungen bestanden haben, wird es kein Problem mehr sein."

„Das Problem, Harry, ist dass wir nicht wissen, ob wir diese Prüfungen bestehen werden. Man kann nie wissen, was geschehen wird. Man ist nie geschützt, wenn man mit Harry Potter befreundet ist."

Eine lange Stille trat ein und keiner sah keinen an.

„Ich gehe", sagte Ron schließlich. „Morgen haben wir ja eine Prüfung! Bis morgen!"

Und Ron disapparierte auch.

„Gut, es bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig als auch ins Bett zu gehen. Mum und Dad werden bestimmt bald von den Longbottoms zurück sein. Und Draco langweilt sich bestimmt ohne mich. Bis morgen, Cousin!"

„Tschüss, Mark!"

Mark schloss die Tür hinter sich und Harry legte sich auf sein Bett. Er hörte nur noch die Motorgeräusche der Autos draußen. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte, seine Sorgen zu vergessen. Die Straße war heute Abend besonders laut und ein Motorrad knatterte.

„HARRY! HARRY! DRACO HAUT AB! DAS MOTORRAD!"

Mark betrat plötzlich Harrys Zimmer und der Gryffindor sprang von seinem Bett herunter. Als er zum Fenster lief, sah er wie Draco auf Sirius' Motorrad abflog. Er machte das Fenster auf.

„MALFOY, KOMM ZURÜCK!"

Doch Malfoy beschleunigte plötzlich.

„ACCIO FEUERBLITZ!"

Harry griff nach seinem Besen und flog Malfoy hinterher.


	95. Einen Vater verlieren

Hallo an alle! Und hier kommt das nächste Kapitel von Gabrielle Lavandes Geschichte **Harry Potter et la Clé de l'autre monde**. Einen herzlichen Dank an meine Betaleserin und an all meine Leser, die stummen wie die redseligen.

 **Disclaimer:** Wie immer, nichts gehört zu mir, beinahe alles gehört zu JK Rowling und der Warner Bros und weder ich noch Gabrielle verdienen Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

 **Harry Potter und der Schlüssel zur anderen Welt**

Kapitel 33: Einen Vater verlieren:

Draco war so schnell geflogen, dass er jetzt schon weit weg war. Auf seinem Feuerblitz hatte Harry große Schwierigkeiten, ihn nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. Die eisige Kälte dieser Januarnacht half auch nicht dabei: Harry war so schnell hinausgeflogen, dass er nicht an die Folgen gedacht hatte. Jetzt fingen seine nun bläulichen Hände an, ihm weh zu tun, und bei jedem Beschleunigungsvorgang schienen ihm Nadeln das Gesicht zu durchbohren. Er versuchte, Malfoy weiter im Auge zu behalten und der beißenden Kälte zu widerstehen, doch der Slytherin war schon hinter einer Wolke verschwunden. Harry suchte, doch vergeblich. Malfoy war bestimmt bereits weit weg.

„HARRY!"

„Mark!"

Mark flog mit großer Geschwindigkeit auf seinem Komet 320, dem Besen, den er zu Weihnachten bekommen hatte, und hielt neben Harry inne.

„Ich weiß, wo er hinfliegt!", sagte er.

„Aber..."

„Du hast deine Uhr auf deinem Bett vergessen. Es gab Platz für einen letzten Namen, also habe ich Malfoys geschrieben. So können wir seiner Spur folgen."

„Danke, Mark!", sagte Harry und streckte die Hand aus, um seine Uhr zu verlangen, die nach dem gleichen Modell erstellt worden war wie die Standuhr der Weasleys.

„Auf keinen Fall!", empörte sich Mark. „Ich komm mit dir!"

„Mark, ich meine es ernst! Onkel Neil wird sich unheimliche Sorgen machen, wenn er das Haus leer sehen wird. Gib mir diese Uhr und flieg zurück, um ihnen Bescheid zu sagen."

„Sie werden ohne Schwierigkeiten wissen, wo wir sind!", sagte Mark und wurde rot im Gesicht. „Ich habe ihnen meinen Spurfolger zurückgelassen. Als ich ein Baby war, haute ich ständig ab, so dass Mum einen Folger auf dieser Sicherheitsnadel zaubern musste, um mich schnell wieder zu finden."

Harry erblickte die kleine goldene Nadel am Hals seines Cousins.

„Du kannst nicht allein weg, ohne dass irgendjemand weiß, wo du steckst, also hast du keine Wahl. Ich folge dir."

„Gut, sehr gut!", sagte Harry nun leicht ungeduldig. „Du kommst mit."

„Es ist in der Richtung!", sagte Mark und wies nach Südosten.

Harry folgte seinem Cousin, der etwas höher flog. Auch wenn er neu war, war sein Komet 320 viel langsamer als der Feuerblitz von Harry, der anfing die Geduld zu verlieren.

„Komm schon! Schneller! Wir müssen ihn einholen!"

„Falls du es nicht bemerkt hast, ich habe nicht den gleichen Besen wie du!"

Harry beschleunigte plötzlich und stellte sich vor Mark.

„Halte dich an meinem Besen fest, du wirst mir den Weg weisen."

Mark gehorchte und Harry beschleunigte sofort.

„Wow, verdammt!", rief Mark aus. „Weiter in dieser Richtung!"

Harry spürte die Kälte nicht mehr: Seine Entschlossenheit war stärker. Sie flogen etwa eine halbe Stunde nach Süden. Die Wolken verschwanden allmählich und die Nacht war klar.

„Er hat nicht weit von der Küste gestoppt", sagte Mark. „Flieg langsamer, er ist nicht mehr weit."

Harry fing an, nach unten zu fliegen, und erblickte auf der Felsenküste, vom Vollmondlicht beleuchtet, das Motorrad, das ihm Sirius geschenkt hatte. Er machte einen plötzlichen Sturzflug.

„Du könntest Bescheid sagen, bevor du so was machst!", rief Mark aus, der sich verzweifelt an seinen Besen hängte.

Harry antwortete nicht, flog weiter hinunter und landete ein paar Meter von seinem Motorrad entfernt. Sie legten ihre Besen in nahen Büschen ab und suchten nach einer Spur von Malfoy.

„Dort oben", sagte Mark. „Licht."

Etwas weiter auf einem nahen Fels schien sich ein seltsames Licht zu bewegen. Plötzlich erkannte Harry eine Silhouette, die eine Höhle betrat.

„Malfoy! Was treibt er denn da?"

„Ich denke, dass er zu seinem Vater geht", sagte Mark. „Er redet im Schlaf. Er spricht von seinem Vater. Und es mag wohl sein, dass er sich hier versteckt. Ich frage mich, wie er wissen konnte, wo er ist."

„Es gibt eine Treppe hier", sagte Harry und ignorierte seine Bemerkung. „Lass uns gehen."

Harry und sein Cousin stiegen die unglaublich lange, steile und vereiste Treppe hinauf.

„Und was werden wir machen, wenn wir dort oben sind?", flüsterte Mark.

„Wenn sie sich treffen, dann heißt es, dass Malfoys Vater ihn um etwas bitten will. Er ist nicht so der Typ, der zärtliche Gefühle zu seinem Sohn zeigen würde."

Zehn Minuten später standen sie am Eingang der dunklen Höhle und hörten das Echo entfernter Stimmen.

„Lumos Minima", murmelte Harry.

Sein Zauberstab leuchtete schwach auf und er betrat geräuschlos und langsam die Höhle.

„Harry!", rief Mark flüsternd.

„Was?"

„Ich kann mit meinem Zauberstab nicht leuchten! Ich bin nur Zweitklässler!"

Harry blickte verärgert zum Himmel und seufzte.

„Gib!", sagte Harry und griff nach dem Zauberstab seines Cousins. „Lumos Minima."

Marks Zauberstab leuchtete auf.

„Nimm, und vergiss nicht „Nox" zu sagen, um ihn zu löschen."

„Alles klar, ich muss „Nox" sagen."

Und Marks Zauberstab löschte sich aus.

„Tut mir leid!", sagte Mark und verzog das Gesicht.

„Lass es gut sein und folge mir einfach!", seufzte Harry.

Sie gingen langsam zwischen den tropfnassen Wänden hindurch und versuchten dabei so leise zu sein wie möglich. Die Stimmen wurden allmählich lauter, bis sie verständlich wurden.

„... mich töten."

„Nein, Vater. Das kommt nicht in Frage!"

„Wir haben keine Wahl, Draco, wir müssen Lord Voldemort gehorchen. Er allein wird mich noch annehmen können. Wünschst du dir, deinen Vater im Knast zu sehen, Draco?"

„Ich wünsche mir noch weniger, ihn tot zu sehen."

„Mein Sohn, du musst verstehen, dass der Tod viel sanfter ist als das Leben hier. Weißt du, was ich deinetwillen erdulden musste? Du musst es tun und du musst mich begleiten. Es gibt keine Zukunft für dich, und für mich auch nicht."

Das Gespräch schien immer näher zu kommen. Harry löschte seinen Zauberstab aus und näherte sich langsam hinter einer Reihe von Stalagmiten. Weiter vorne, etwa zehn Meter entfernt, sprachen die beiden Malfoys und standen einander gegenüber an einem schwachen Feuer neben den Überresten von wahrscheinlich gejagten Tieren. Lucius Malfoy hatte sich unglaublich stark verändert: Er war mager, sein langes blondes Haar war vom Schmutz verdunkelt und seine schwarze Kleidungen vom Staub weiß.

„Vater, haben Sie nicht verstanden, dass ihm Ihr Schicksal unwichtig ist?"

„Ich weiß es, Draco, aber wenn wir List nutzen, wird er uns dort wieder an seine Seite nehmen und wir werden geschützt sein. Dann werden wir alle gegen ihn verbünden, wie ich es beinahe geschafft hatte, als er unerwartet zurückgekehrt ist."

Lucius Malfoy näherte sich seinem Sohn.

„Ich brauche nur ein paar Schritte nach draußen zu machen und die meisten Zauberer unserer Gesellschaft wären bereit, mich zu töten. Möchtest du, dass dein Vater von der Hand eines anderen wie ein Hund abgeschlachtet wird?"

„Ich kann es nicht", sagte Draco und senkte die Augen.

Lucius Malfoy nahm das Gesicht seines Sohnes unsanft in seine Hände und ließ ihn den Kopf heben.

„Ein Malfoy senkt nie die Augen, das habe ich dir bereits gesagt!", sagte der Todesser zwischen seinen Zähnen. „Sei stolz auf deinen Rang, auf deine Reinheit und auf das, was du zu Ehren deiner Familie tun musst!"

„Vater, ich...", wimmerte Malfoy.

„TU ES! TU ES, VERDAMMT NOCH MAL! WILLST DU NICHT, DASS ICH STOLZ AUF DICH BIN?"

Lucius Malfoy ergriff seinen Zauberstab und zielte damit auf seinen Sohn, der wegen der Bedrohung nach hinten schritt.

„Entweder du tust es, oder du bist zu feige und ich töte dich! Immerhin wird dich keiner töten wollen. Und ich denke nicht, dass du von einem anderen getötet werden möchtest. Mach dir keine Sorgen, du wirst dort einen guten Empfang bekommen. Du wirst Bellatrix wieder sehen."

„Nein...", zitterte Draco vor Angst.

„Du wirst mir später danken! Du wirst sehen, dass dort alles schöner ist. Auch deine Mutter wird kommen, du wirst nicht allein sein wie in Hogwarts."

Lucius Malfoy hob den Zauberstab und zielte weiter damit auf seinen Sohn.

„DRACO, FANG!"

Mark verließ sein Versteck und warf Malfoy seinen eigenen Zauberstab zu, den der Junge im Flug auffing. Lucius Malfoys Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Wut.

„Was heißt das, Draco? Du wagst es, deinen Vater zu verraten?"

„Er will sein Leben retten, das kann man doch verstehen, oder?", sagte Mark herausfordernd.

Harry umklammerte seinen Zauberstab fester, bereit anzugreifen, doch er zeigte sich nicht.

„Mark, willst du dich töten lassen oder was?", flüsterte er.

„SCHWEIGE, VERFLUCHTER VERRÄTER!", schrie Lucius Malfoy und zielte mit seinem Zauberstab nun auf Mark. „WIE VIELE SEID IHR?"

„Draco? Du weißt, dass du nichts mehr für ihn tun kannst", sagte Mark, ignorierte Lucius Malfoy und ging langsam auf sie zu. „Gib's auf."

„Er ist mein Vater..."

„... und er will dich töten! Wie kann ein Vater seinen Sohn töten wollen? Wirst du dich lange manipulieren lassen, weil er dein Vater ist, oder wirst du endlich für dich leben? Hast du jemals Entscheidungen allein getroffen, Draco? Hast du je die Lust verspürt, das zu tun, was du wolltest, und nicht das, was man dir befahl zu tun?"

„HÖR AUF!", schrie Lucius Malfoy. „Er ist MEIN Sohn! Du bist nur ein Taugenichts! Du bist ein Verräter, wie alle Evans!"

„Aber zumindest habe ich einen Vater, der mich frei lässt zu denken und meine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen."

Lucius Malfoy hob seinen Zauberstab, um Mark zu verfluchen, doch bevor Harry die Zeit hatte, aus seinem Versteck zu kommen, hatte Draco Malfoy seinen Vater mit dem Zauberstab entwaffnet, den ihm Mark gegeben hatte. Lucius drehte sich zu seinem Sohn um.

„DAS WAR'S ALSO! AUCH DU WILLST EIN VERRÄTER SEIN?"

„Nein", antwortete Draco.

„NUN WAS? DU VERTEIDIGST IHN, DU RESPEKTIERST DEINEN VATER NICHT MEHR?"

„Er... hat mich als sich gleich behandelt."

„Und ich will dich zum Rang eines Fürsten erheben. Hast du all deinen Ehrgeiz verloren, oder hat dich die Tatsache, dass du nur noch mit schlechten Zauberern verkehrst, endgültig feige gemacht?"

„Alles, was Sie wollen, ist Macht", sagte Mark plötzlich. „Ihnen ist Draco völlig egal, so lange er Ihren Befehlen gehorcht. Aber er ist nicht Ihr Hauself. Er weiß jetzt, was eine Familie ist. Er hat mit uns gelebt und bei Ihnen hat er es nie erlebt. Nie hat er sich als Mitglied einer Familie gefühlt. Für ihn sind Sie nur eine autoritäre Figur."

„HALT DIE KLAPPE, EVANS! HALT DIE KLAPPE! DU WIRST MEINEN SOHN NICHT MANIPULIEREN! ICH BIN ES, DER ENTSCHEIDET!"

„Gut, ich schweige!", sagte Mark, zuckte mit den Schultern und drehte den Blick zum Sohn um. „Draco muss seine eigene Entscheidung treffen. Er ist es, der sein Leben wählen muss."

Draco Malfoy sah seinen Vater an und blieb einen Augenblick lang still. Dann sah er mit Tränen in den Augen zu Mark. Schließlich zitterte er, drehte sich endgültig zu Mark um und ging auf ihn zu. Als er ihm seinen Zauberstab zurückgab, lächelte er ein wenig und sein Gesicht war von nervösen Zuckungen geplagt.

Lucius Malfoy schien plötzlich in eine rasende Wut zu geraten. Er lief zu seinem Zauberstab, der immer noch am Boden lag, hob ihn auf und drehte sich zu seinem Sohn und Mark um.

„VERRÄTER! VERRÄTER! DU BIST NICHT MEHR MEIN SOHN! DU BIST NICHTS MEHR! ICH HASSE DICH! ICH HASSE EUCH BEIDE! AVADA..."

„AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Ein mächtiger Lichtstrahl schoss direkt hinter Harry und traf Lucius Malfoy voll im Herzen. Er stürzte zu Boden.

„NEIN! NEIN! WARUM HABEN SIE DAS GETAN? NEIN!", schrie Draco und stürzte zur Leiche seines Vaters.

Harry drehte sich um und erblickte seinen Onkel Neil, der seinen Zauberstab vor sich hin streckte und einen Blick hatte, den Harry bei ihm noch nie gesehen hatte. Er hatte ihn bereits wütend gesehen, doch jetzt war es anders. Der Wut schien von einer gewissen Traurigkeit ein wenig abgeschwächt zu werden.

„NEIN! Nein... nein... er wusste nicht mehr, was er tat!", weinte Draco über der Leiche seines Vaters. „Er war nicht mehr er selbst. Jetzt wird es nur schlimmer werden! Er wird noch mehr leiden!"

Mark kniete sich neben Draco und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Neil Evans hatte sich immer noch nicht bewegt. Er senkte langsam den Zauberstab, seufzte tief und schloss die Augen. Harry stand auf, um zu ihm zu gehen, doch sein Onkel näherte sich der Leiche dessen, den er gerade getötet hatte. Seine Schritte, die in der Höhle widerhallten, waren so laut und so schwer wie die Totenglocke einer Kirche. Er hielt ein paar Meter vorher inne und sah traurig zu, wie der Sohn um seinen Vater trauerte.

„Draco, es tut mir leid, aber..."

„Sie sind alle tot", schnüffelte Draco und unterdrückte seine Tränen. „Alle Todesser. Sie haben sich gegenseitig getötet. Und er wollte sterben, um bei ihnen zu sein. Er wollte, dass ich ihn töte, um die andere Welt zu erreichen, denn nur jene, die natürlich oder von der Hand eines anderen gestorben sind, können dorthin."

Draco drehte sich mit tränenroten Augen und nassen Wangen zu Neil Evans um.

„Bald wird Lord Voldemort bei ihnen sein und dann werden unsere beiden Welten keine einzige Chance mehr haben. Dort ist ihre Macht riesig. Sie werden alles tun, um das Tor zu zerstören, und dann wird alles vorbei sein. Da mein Vater nun dort ist, wird es nur noch wenige Tage dauern, bis es so weit ist."

 _ **Spoiler (nicht lesen, wenn ihr ein wesentliches Element nicht kennen wollt):**_ Die Symbolik dieser Szene ist für mich extrem wichtig und ihr werdet bald verstehen, warum: Nehmt den Dialog zwischen Malfoy Sr. und Jr. und Mark und bringt ihn in unsere aktuelle Welt rüber, also „ein Junge, der einem Vater seinen Sohn stiehlt". Auch wenn es hier nicht das Thema ist, es ist umso schwieriger für Schwule, ihr Comingout zu machen, wenn sich die Eltern dagegen streben. Wir haben Lucius, der völlig dagegen ist, und Neil, der es mehr oder weniger gut akzeptiert, jedoch mit ein bisschen Traurigkeit. Eltern kommen nie ganz heil aus einer solchen Enthüllung.

Die Geschichte wird weiter so laufen und zwischen Mark und Draco wird sich eine tiefe Freundschaft entfalten. Manche werden noch mehr dabei sehen, vor allem in den letzten Kapiteln, und das muss ich sagen, das ist völlig absichtlich. Wenn ihr eine bloße Freundschaft sehen wollt, könnt ihr sie gerne weiter so sehen. Wenn ihr mehr dabei sehen wollt, könnt ihr es auch. Immerhin kann Neil in diesem Augenblick schon gespürt habe, dass die Liebeswahl seines Sohne „anders" ist als bei den anderen. Aber was Mark betrifft, so hat er das Glück, einen verständnisvollen Vater zu haben.

Also könnt ihr die Geschichte so interpretieren wie ihr wollt, es wird an der Sache nur wenig ändern, doch das Einzige, worüber ihr nun sicher seid, ist, dass Mark und Draco überleben werden, und wenn man bedenkt, wie viele sterben werden, haben sie richtig Glück.

Und was ist mit Liliana, werdet ihr mich fragen? Nun... sagen wir mal, dass sie mir gut gedient hat, aber jetzt brauche ich sie nicht mehr, also wird sie nicht mehr erscheinen (sie wird auch nicht sterben)... Aber naja, Mark ist erst zwölf Jahre alt... In so einem Alter ist es wenig wahrscheinlich, dass es ernst gewesen ist...

For C&L, my friends: a difference can't destroy it. Always together, always love, always friendship. You are so cute!


	96. Die Enthüllung des Schlüssels

Hallo an alle! Und hier kommt das nächste Kapitel von Gabrielle Lavandes Geschichte **Harry Potter et la Clé de l'autre monde**. Wie ihr bestimmt wisst, gibt es bestimmte Leute, ohne die ihr diese schöne Übersetzung nicht hättet: Gabrielle für die Geschichte und Verliebtindich für die Korrekturen. Also danke an sie. Und wie ihr bestimmt wisst, gibt es bestimmte Leute, ohne die ich ein genauso guter, aber ein traurigerer Übersetzer wäre: Ihr Leser. Also danke an euch!

 **Disclaimer:** Wie immer, nichts gehört zu mir, beinahe alles gehört zu JK Rowling und der Warner Bros und weder ich noch Gabrielle verdienen Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

 **Harry Potter und der Schlüssel zur anderen Welt**

Kapitel 34: Die Enthüllung des Schlüssels:

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Zeitungen vom Ereignis berichteten. Der Tod von Lucius Malfoy, der seit über einem halben Jahr auf der Flucht war, hatte die Zaubererwelt tief erschüttert und klang wie ein Sieg über Voldemort. Keiner ahnte, dass die Lage eigentlich schlimmer geworden war. Die Tatsache, dass zahlreiche Todesser tot aufgefunden worden waren, ohne dass sich das Zaubereiministerium darüber freute, hatte die Leute nicht besonders schockiert. Die Stimmung war nun leichter, und während das Gerücht lief, dass sich die Todesser nach einem Streit gegenseitig getötet hatten, glaubte die Zaubererwelt das Ende eines Lebens der Unterdrückung und der Verwüstung zu erleben.

Selbst in Hogwarts besprachen die meisten Schüler tagsüber die Nachrichten von zahlreichen ermordeten Todessern und manche meinten sogar, dass Voldemort bestimmt von mehreren seiner Todesser getötet worden war und dass man nur noch seine Leiche zu finden brauchte.

„Immerhin ist es möglich", sagte Ron. „Das würde heißen, dass sie von einem Tag zum anderen das Tor aufmachen und beide Welten zerstören könnten."

Harry, Luna, Ron, Hermine, Ginny und Neville hatten sich wieder im Raum der Wünsche getroffen, um das Buch der Hoffnung zu Ende zu lesen.

„Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich wette, dass er immer noch lebt", sagte Luna. „Was mich ärgert, ist, dass fast alle glauben, dass es schon vorbei ist, obwohl alles nur schlimmer wird als vorgesehen war."

„Ich muss gestehen, dass es auch mich ärgert", seufzte Harry und blätterte in dem Buch auf seinen Knien. „Aber tja, Dumbledore hat mir doch gesagt, dass ich sehr vorsichtig sein muss und nicht mit irgendjemandem oder irgendwo darüber reden darf. Umso mehr, weil es eine Panikwelle auslösen würde, wenn die Leute jetzt die Wahrheit erfahren würden."

„Haben wir übrigens Nachrichten von Professor Dumbledore?", fragte Neville.

„Anscheinend geht es ihm ein bisschen besser", sagte Hermine. „Ich habe Madam Pomfrey mit Professor McGonagall darüber reden hören. Er leidet immer noch an Gedächtnisschwund über viele Kleinigkeiten, aber er erinnert sich immer an das Wichtigere, was ein gutes Zeichen ist. Madam Pomfrey hat auch gesagt, dass er manchmal ein bisschen verwirrt zu sein scheint und auch an gelegentlichen Gemütsschwankungen leidet. Anscheinend sehnt er sich nach einer Partie Bowling."

In genau dem Augenblick klopfte jemand an die Tür. Harry versteckte sein Buch eilig in einer Schublade vom Schreibtisch, hinter dem Neville saß, und ging zu seinem Sessel zurück.

„Ja?"

Die Tür öffnete sich, vom gewöhnlichen ohrenbetäubenden Alarmton begleitet. Dann traten Draco Malfoy und Mark ein und schlossen die Tür eiligst hinter sich.

„Was für ein schreckliches Getöse!", sagte Mark und bedeckte seine schmerzenden Ohren mit den Händen.

„Mark, ihr dürft hier nicht rein", sagte Ron und stand auf, um sie wieder zur Tür zu begleiten.

„Moment mal!", meinte Mark und zeigte ihnen ein Blatt Pergament. „Sondergenehmigung von Professor Irre."

„Aus welchem Grund?", fragte Luna.

„Einerseits, weil ihr mir nichts mehr zu verheimlichen habt, andererseits, weil ich genauso viel wie ihr darüber weiß, was los ist, und schließlich, weil uns Draco helfen wird und ich denke, dass ich der Beste bin, um... wie soll ich das sagen... eure Worte und Handlungen zu mäßigen, und vielleicht sogar um als Dolmetscher zu dienen, da ihr es bis jetzt nie geschafft habt miteinander zu kommunizieren."

Marks Ehrlichkeit wirkte besonders gut und keiner sprach mehr.

„Heißt es, dass wir uns setzen dürfen?", sagte Mark und setzte sich auf den nächstbesten Sessel.

Was Draco Malfoy betraf, so blieb er am Fenster stehen und betrachtete die leere Landschaft, ohne die anderen auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen.

„Was wollt ihr sagen?", fragte Ron mit kühlem Unterton.

Mark schaute zu Draco, als wollte er ihn um die Erlaubnis bitten zu reden. Der Junge nickte und Mark drehte sich zu den anderen um.

„Wenn ich alles richtig verstanden habe, haben sich alle Todesser gegenseitig getötet, oder? Und es gibt ein Gerücht, laut dem Voldemort selbst tot wäre? Nun, Draco denkt, dass es nicht der Fall ist. Eigentlich will Voldemort von einer ganz bestimmten Person getötet werden."

„Und das weiß er, da er so lange mit ihm verkehrt hat!", meinte Ron aggressiv.

„Ich denke, Ron, dass Draco zur jetzigen Stunde nichts mehr zu verlieren hat und dass er uns das schenkt, was er zu sagen hat, ohne irgendwelche Profite daraus zu erwarten, also kannst du dir solche vernichtenden Bemerkungen sparen."

Ron verzog das Gesicht und wich Marks Blick aus. Harrys Cousin sprach weiter.

„Tatsache ist, dass er nun wahrscheinlich weiß, dass wir wissen, dass er sich so früh wie möglich töten lassen will. Daher müsst ihr so schnell wie möglich den Schlüssel finden, um so früh wie möglich bereit zu sein."

„Das hätten wir erraten können", sagte Hermine. „Aber worauf willst du hinaus?"

„Nun, ich denke, dass ihr eine Sache vergessen habt. Es werden alle da sein, doch sobald ihr alle da sein werdet, wird es ein Problem geben: Das Tor!"

„Aber es steht, dass es der Schlüssel ist, der das Tor wird erscheinen lassen", meinte Luna und zitierte das Buch der Hoffnung.

„Das Problem ist der Schlüssel", sagte Mark. „Er hätte schon erscheinen müssen, als sich alle anderen wieder erkannt haben. Das hat er nicht getan. Nun weiß der Schlüssel ganz genau, dass er sterben muss. Daher gibt es zwei Möglichkeiten: Entweder er sucht nach dem Tor, oder er will nicht sterben."

„Oder beides!", bemerkte Harry. „Aber weiß der Schlüssel zumindest, dass wir uns gefunden haben?"

„Ihr seid alle blind!", sagte Draco. „Natürlich weiß er es. Er weiß alles. Er steht vor eurer Nase und ihr seht ihn nicht einmal."

„Dann sag es! Wenn du so gut weiß, wer es ist!", rief Ron aus.

„Ihr wisst nicht, was es heißt, alles zu verlieren!", sagte Draco und ging zur Tür. „Was den Schlüssel betrifft, so weiß er es. Ihr macht euch ständig Sorgen um den Rest und auch wenn er sein Schicksal kennt, hat er keine Lust, alles loszulassen, weil er weiß, was das heißt, wenn man alles verliert. Ihr sagt, dass ihr Mitleid mit ihm habt, aber ihr schert euch nicht einmal um seine Probleme. Ihr seid es, die sich fürchten, einen Freund zu verlieren, ihr seid nur Egoisten. Was ihn betrifft, so muss er sich für die anderen aufopfern."

Draco verließ den Raum eilig und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. Und ließ einen stillen Raum hinter sich zurück.

„Ich muss gestehen, dass er Recht hat", sagte Ginny langsam. „Für den Schlüssel muss es schwierig sein."

„Wie auch immer, wir müssten das Buch zu Ende lesen. Vielleicht muss ich es tun, damit er kommen kann? Neville, kannst du mir das Buch bitte zurückgeben?"

Neville öffnete die Schublade und holte es sanft heraus.

„Wir müssten schnell dieses Tor finden", sagte er anscheinend in Gedanken vertieft. „Hier, Harry!"

Harry schlug das Buch am Ende auf und blätterte es schnell durch, um die richtige Seite zu finden, doch er fand nur leere Seiten. Er blätterte noch schneller, doch alle Seiten schienen gelöscht worden zu sein.

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!"

„Was ist los, Harry?", fragte Luna.

„Alles ist verschwunden. Es steht nichts mehr darin geschrieben!"

Harry blätterte immer schneller weiter und geriet in Panik.

„Die Seiten sind leer...", fuhr Harry fort und erreichte die erste Seite. „Doch, hier! Da steht irgendwas!"

Oben auf der Seite stand in kleiner Schrift ein paar Zeilen, die Harry laut vorlas.

 _Da sind wir nun,_

 _Jetzt seid ihr zusammen._

 _Weil wir Hogwarts erschuf'n,_

 _Weil das Tor hier steht: Ihr sollt nur noch danach fragen._

 _GODRIC GRYFFINDOR_

„Das Tor ist in Hogwarts!", rief Harry aus.

„Noch besser!", meinte Luna mit weit offenen Augen. „Wir sind hier! Wenn wir nach dem Tor fragen sollen, sollen wir den Raum der Wünsche darum bitten. Das ist logisch!"

„Warum hat sich das Buch plötzlich verändert?", fragte Mark.

„Wahrscheinlich wegen dessen, was Malfoy gesagt hat", antwortete Hermine. „Das Buch steht unter einem Zauber. Erinnere dich daran, Harry: Als du angekommen bist, sind neue Texte von Godric Gryffindor erschienen. Das Buch hat wahrscheinlich darauf reagiert, dass du in Hogwarts warst. Und da Malfoy behauptet hat, dass er herausgefunden hat, wer der Schlüssel ist, hat er bestimmt recht und das Buch hat deswegen reagiert..."

„Nein, Hermine."

Ginny war plötzlich in Tränen ausgebrochen.

„Ginny!", rief Ron aus.

„Es ist nicht Malfoy, der das Buch verändert hat."

Sie stand auf und ging mit tränennassen Wangen zum Schreibtisch.

„Die Hoffnung wird dem Schlüssel folgen... Deine Geburt ist Nevilles gefolgt, Harry."

Einen Augenblick lang, der eine Ewigkeit zu dauern schien, wurde es im Raum der Wünsche totenstill. Neville richtete sich auf seinem Sessel auf und sah Ginny in die Augen.

„Also musste dir Malfoy die Wahrheit ins Gesicht sagen, damit du es mir sagst", sagte Neville und lächelte traurig. „Ja, Ginny. Das Buch hat reagiert, als ich es genommen habe. Es nützt nichts mehr, es weiterhin zu verstecken..."

Ginny, die ihm gegenüber stand, sah ihn an und weinte weiter. Er beugte sich zu seinem Rucksack herunter und zog daraus ein dickes Buch hervor, das Harry bekannt war. Alle blieben sprachlos.

 _Der Schlüssel. Band 5._

„Malfoy hatte Recht", fuhr er fort. „Ich wäre lieber länger geblieben, aber ich habe mich dafür gewappnet, dass ich es sowieso nicht entkommen kann."

„Aber warum..."

„Ich musste ein wenig warten, mein Buch hatte mich darum gebeten. Dank meinem längeren Kontakt mit den vier Zauberern fing ich an, ein bisschen von ihrer Macht zu bekommen. Wie in Gedanken lesen... Du wusstest es schon längst, Ginny. Egal, wie sehr du dir deine Emotionen verheimlicht hast, du wusstest, dass ich es war und überredetest dich selbst das Gegenteil."

„Deswegen also", sprach sie immer noch weinend.

„Ja, Ginny. Ich habe viel Zeit gehabt, um über all das nachzudenken. Ich wusste sowieso, dass ich weggehen müsste."

„Es muss unbedingt einen Gegenfluch geben, Neville!", sagte Hermine.

„Selbst wenn es einen gäbe, Hermine, ist es jetzt bereits zu spät", sagte er und lächelte immer noch. „Doch ich denke, dass es irreversibel ist, selbst für die begabteste aller Hexen."

Neville griff nach seinem Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die Tür.

„NEGA ALARMENTO."

Neville stand auf und ging auf die Tür zu.

„Die anderen Zauberer der Legende werden bald zu uns kommen. Da ich nun entdeckt wurde, habe ich sie telepathisch gerufen. Ich habe viele Schwierigkeiten gehabt, all die Kräfte zu beherrschen, die ich bekommen habe."

Neville kehrte wieder zu seinem Platz zurück, während ihm die anderen wortlos nachschauten.

„Macht nicht so ein Gesicht! Es macht mich ganz verlegen", sagte Neville. „Ich schwöre euch, dass es geht. Es gibt noch ein paar Dinge, die wir regeln müssen."

Ginny weinte noch lauter, ging um den Schreibtisch herum und legte die Arme um Nevilles Hals.

„Lass mich nicht allein! Du kannst mich nicht alleine lassen!"

Auch Hermine stürzte in Tränen ausbrechend in ihrem Sessel zusammen.

„Weint nicht, Mädchen", sagte er und streichelte Ginnys Kopf. „Ihr sollt nicht um mich trauern, weil ich nicht ganz tot sein werde."

Ginny hob den Kopf. Mit nassem Gesicht sah sie Neville durch verschleierte Augen an. In genau dem Augenblick rannten Professor Irre und Sirius Black, immer noch maskiert, in den Raum hinein.

„Mr Longbottom, Sie..."

„Professor Irre", fiel ihr Neville mit einem breiten Lächeln ins Wort. „Bitte vermeiden wir, zu viel zu reden, wir müssen dringende Dinge erledigen und ich muss Ihnen ein ganzes Buch zusammenfassen. Stört es Sie nicht?"

Professor Irre schüttelte wortlos den Kopf. Neville sah selbstsicher aus, als hätte er immer gewusst, wie es verlaufen würde. Er lächelte immer noch, schien jedoch nicht glücklich zu sein.

„Ginny, kannst du mir bitte einen Gefallen tun?"

Ginny nickte.

„Kannst du meine Eltern benachrichtigen, damit sie gleich kommen? Ich möchte, dass du es ihnen erklärst. Du bist die Einzige, die das für mich tun kann. Hermine, könntest du mit ihr hinflohen?"

Hermine nickte und begleitete Ginny Arm in Arm aus dem Raum.

„Ron?"

„Ja?"

„Trage Sorge für deine Schwester, sie wird dich brauchen."

Rons Gesicht verfinsterte sich vor Traurigkeit und auch er nickte.

„Oh, und hör auf, mit Hermine wie die Katze um den heißen Brei herumzuschleichen", fügte er hinzu. „Es ist weder für sie noch für dich gut."

Auch Professor Trelawney betrat den großen Raum und sah sich um, als hätte sie sich verlaufen.

„Der große Tag ist gekommen?", fragte sie mit einem verblüfften Ausdruck.

„Ja, Professor."

„Ich habe immer gewusst, dass Sie es sind. Das stand in den Sternen!"

„Das glaube ich Ihnen gerne", sagte Neville und lächelte breiter. „Jetzt, da Sie da sind, werden wir über Harry reden können."

Harry hob den Kopf und sah sich um.

„Was ist los?"

Einen Augenblick lang herrschte Stille und alle sahen einander an, bevor Neville wieder sprach.

„Das, worum ich dich jetzt bitten werde, Harry, ist nicht einfach. Aber ich muss es dir jetzt sagen. Und du musst wissen, dass ich dir leider keine Wahl lasse."

Neville seufzte tief, bevor er in seinem Buch blätterte. Er hob den Kopf wieder, lächelte Harry ein letztes Mal zu und las vor.

„Wenn die Zeit kommen wird, wo die Welten befreit werden müssen, wird die Hoffnung wieder die Dinge in den Griff nehmen müssen. Da die Hoffnung unsterblich ist, wird sie das Mal der anderen Zauberer sich zu eigen machen müssen, damit sie sich in der anderen Welt treffen können. Nacheinander wird die Hoffnung den Menschen, den Tod und den Geist töten müssen, die zur anderen Welt gehen werden. Schließlich wird der Schlüssel ihr sein Herz geben und alle Male werden verschwinden. Mit der Seele des Schicksals wird er durch das Tor gehen und seine Dämonen bekämpfen können."

Harry sah sich verständnislos um.

„Ich... muss..."

Luna, die neben ihm saß, schnüffelte und legte die Arme um seinen Hals.

„Also ist es Mr Potter, der uns töten muss?", fragte Sybill Trelawney. „Ich verstehe jetzt besser, was mir meine Karten gesagt haben."

„Ich werde Sie nicht töten! ICH WERDE KEINEN TÖTEN!", sagte Harry und stand plötzlich auf.

„Harry", sagte Aldysse Irre, die ihn zum ersten Mal beim Vornamen nannte. „Wir haben uns darauf vorbereitet. Wir wussten, was geschehen würde."

Sirius näherte sich Harry langsam und legte die Hand auf seine Schulter, damit er sich setzte. Er kniete sich dann neben ihn.

„Darum wollte ich nicht, dass du es wusstest, Harry", sagte Sirius. „Du hättest mich sowieso zum zweiten Mal verloren und ich wollte nicht, dass du es noch einmal erleiden musstest."

Sirius zog dann seine silberne Maske aus, legte sie auf den Boden und lächelte seinem Patensohn zu.

„Harry, du musst sowieso wissen, dass ich als Geist nicht lange hier bleiben konnte. Die Hoffnung muss diese schwere Last tragen."

Dann flüsterte er.

„Und darüber hinaus wird Aldysse bei mir sein. Der Tod hat manchmal gute Seiten."

„Ich habe dich gehört!"

Sirius verzog das Gesicht.

„Dürfte ich dieses eine Mal ein sanftes Wort und ein bisschen Zuneigung bekommen?", murrte er. „Es scheint dir äußerst zu missfallen, die Ewigkeit mit mir zu verbringen..."

„Habe ich gesagt, dass es mir missfallen würde?"

Sirius drehte sich zu Aldysse um, die ihm ein schiefes Lächeln und einen schelmischen Blick zuwarf, dann sprach er wieder zu Harry.

„Ich habe den Eindruck, dass ich meinen zweiten Aufenthalt in der zweiten Welt doch mehr genießen werde", sagte er glücklich. „Du hast eine schwere Verantwortung, aber jeder wird glücklich sein. Auch wenn wir uns wahrscheinlich nicht mehr sehen werden."

„Wenn du es wirklich willst, Harry, so wirst du alle, die du liebst, so oft und so lange sehen können, wie du es willst."

Harry drehte sich zu Neville um.

„Du wirst die Macht von den vier Zauberern, vom Schlüssel und von all ihren Vorfahren haben. Jahrtausende von magischer Kraft in deinen Händen, Harry. Das wirst du brauchen, um deine Feinde in der anderen Welt zu besiegen, aber deine Macht wird so groß sein, dass du durch das Tor des Todes gehen kannst und zurück, wann auch immer du es magst. Das ist das Geschenk, das dir die anderen Zauberer gemacht haben, Harry. Auch wenn sich dein Vorfahre einsam und isoliert fühlte, verspürten die anderen Mitleid mit ihm. Und als Dank haben sie dafür gesorgt, dass die im Laufe der Jahrhunderte angehäufte magische Kraft dir erlauben würde, alle Grenzen zu überschreiten und sogar die des Todes, damit deine Last nicht mehr so schwer ist."

Sirius drehte sich zu Harry um.

„Na siehst du! Alles wird ganz toll laufen. Und du wirst beinahe unsterblich werden. James und Lily werden sich riesig freuen, dich zu sehen!"

Harry lächelte schüchtern.

„Und du, Neville?", fragte er halb laut.

„Du wirst mich jeden Tag ertragen müssen", sagte Neville. „Ich gebe dir nicht nur den Schlüssel, ich gebe dir meine Kenntnisse und meine Gefühle. Du wirst all meine Emotionen spüren. Ich werde ein Teil von dir sein. Wir werden im selben Körper leben, aber deine Persönlichkeit wird die herrschende sein. Du wirst dich nicht völlig verändern."

Neville stand auf und setzte sich auf den Rand des Schreibtisches.

„Wir haben jedoch immer noch ein großes Problem. Wie können wir Voldemort beseitigen, ohne ihn zu töten?"

„Dafür müssten wir schon wissen, wo er ist", seufzte Harry.

„Dies ist kein Problem, Harry", antwortete Neville mit einem traurigen Lächeln. „Ich muss euch übrigens eine schlechte Nachricht darüber sagen. Aber vorher... Mark?"

„Ja?"

„Warne Professor McGonagall, dass Hogwarts und Hogsmeade sofort evakuiert werden müssen. Hogwarts wird sich in ein Schlachtfeld verwandeln..."


	97. Die dritte Welt

Hallo an alle! Und hier kommt das nächste Kapitel von Gabrielle Lavandes Geschichte **Harry Potter et la Clé de l'autre monde**. Zwei weitere Leute verdienen meinen Dank: Verliebtindich für ihre Korrekturen, und du, Leser, der diese paar Zeile vielleicht liest, oder vielleicht nicht, weil es dich nicht interessiert, aber die Geschichte trotzdem liest!

 **Disclaimer:** Wie immer, nichts gehört zu mir, beinahe alles gehört zu JK Rowling und der Warner Bros und weder ich noch Gabrielle verdienen Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

 **Harry Potter und der Schlüssel zur anderen Welt**

Kapitel 35: Die dritte Welt:

Innerhalb von zwei Stunden war die Schule so still geworden wie ein Friedhof mitten in der Nacht. Alle, die geblieben waren, standen versammelt in der Eingangshalle.

„Sind alle weg?"

„Es ist keiner mehr da. Weder in Hogwarts noch in Hogsmeade", antwortete Professor Irre. „Wir müssen nur noch auf Ihre Eltern warten, Mr Longbottom. Aber Professor McGonagall..."

„Ja?", fragte der Jugendliche.

„Ich bleibe", sagte Minerva McGonagall, die gerade durch die große Tür ging. „Ich werde diese Schule nicht verlassen. Sie ist mein ganzes Leben. Keiner ist mehr da, der sie beschützen kann."

Sie fuhr mit der Hand über das geschnitzte Holz der Tür und ihre Augen glänzten, als würde sie sich an frühere Ereignisse erinnern.

„Hätte ich es gewusst...", fügte sie hinzu.

„Dann wären Sie wahrscheinlich nicht mehr da", sagte Neville schließlich. „Nicht, dass ich Sie unterschätzen würde..."

„Nein, natürlich..."

„Wir sind alle reingelegt geworden", sagte Sirius und schaute ins Leere. „Wir hatten nicht einmal die Zeit, uns von ihm zu verabschieden."

Alle blieben lange still und senkten traurig den Kopf.

„Es ist ein immenser Verlust, doch wir müssen an etwas anderes denken", meinte Neville. „Vielleicht wäre es vorsichtiger, wenn nur wir fünf bleiben, um ihn zu besiegen. Luna, Mark und die anderen... ihr solltet nicht bleiben. Es könnte sein, dass das Tor zwischen den beiden Welten zerbrochen wird und dass die Geister entkommen und..."

„Auf keinen Fall!", rief Luna aus. „Wir lassen euch nicht hier alleine mit ihnen!"

„Da stimme ich völlig zu."

Lupin betrat die Eingangshalle und seine Schritte hallten von den Wänden wider. In den Händen hielt er die silberne Maske seines Doppelgängers Barbârum.

„Verdammt, Remus!", rief Sirius aus. „Auch du müsstest weg! Du wirst bald eine Familie bekommen und Tonks braucht dich."

„Und sie liebt mich genug um zu wissen, dass ich es brauche, meinen besten Freund ein letztes Mal zu sehen, bevor er weggeht."

Sie umarmten sich und blieben eine kurze Weile so.

„Sag James und Lily liebe Grüße von mir", murmelte Lupin.

„Das tue ich."

„Und darüber hinaus", sagte Lupin und löste die Umarmung, „hätte mich Tonks in den Hintern getreten, wenn ich euch verlassen hätte. Eigentlich bin ich es, der sie davon abhalten musste, nicht selbst zu kommen!"

Sirius näherte sich Harry und setzte sich neben ihn. Er legte einen Arm um seine Schulter und lächelte ihm zu.

„Alles wird gut gehen", sagte er langsam.

„NEVILLE! NEVILLE, MEIN SCHATZ!"

Mrs Longbottom betrat eilig die Schule, dicht von ihrem Mann gefolgt, und umarmte ihren Sohn.

„Oh, Neville! Hätten wir es gewusst! Du wärst die ganze Zeit bei uns geblieben! Wir hätten von jedem Tag profitiert!"

„Mum! Dad!"

„Du hättest uns Bescheid sagen sollen."

„Das konnte ich nicht. Aber ihr habt so lange gebraucht zu kommen!"

„Weil wir nicht alleine gekommen sind, mein Schatz!"

Die ganze Familie Weasley, die Evans', Dobby, Hagrid, die restlichen Mitglieder von Dumbledores Armee und vom Orden des Phönix sowie alle Auroren betraten die Eingangshalle.

„Sie sind alle gekommen, um dir Tschüss zu sagen, mein Engel", fuhr Mrs Longbottom fort.

„Aber vielleicht ist es gefährlich?", meinte Neville.

Arthur Weasley näherte sich ihm.

„Weißt du, Neville, es ist nicht dein Kampf. Auch nicht der des Menschen, des Geistes, des Todes oder der Hoffnung. Nein. Für uns alle ist es unser Kampf. Wir alle haben irgendwann gekämpft. Wir haben diese letzten Jahre gemeinsam erlebt und heute müssen wir alle hier gemeinsam stehen. Natürlich können wir jetzt nicht viel tun, aber das Mindeste, was wir tun können, ist uns gegenseitig bis zum Ende eine Stütze zu sein. Du wirst ein Held sein, Neville. Alle werden deinen Namen kennen, alle werden dich als unseren Retter anerkennen."

„Nein", sagte Neville und sah die Leute um sich herum an. „Auf keinen Fall. Alles, was ich gewollt hätte, wäre gewesen, ein normales Leben zu führen, zu heiraten, eine Familie zu haben und auf keinen Fall wie der zu leben, der die Welt gerettet hätte. Ich habe gesehen, wie es bei Harry gewesen ist."

Harry hob den Kopf zu Neville, der sich ihm näherte.

„Versprich es mir, Harry! Versprich mir, dass du deine Berühmtheit nie wieder erleiden wirst. Dass wir uns nie verstecken, dass wir nie fliehen müssen, wenn ich in dir sein werde. Ich weiß, dass es auch das ist, was du dir wünschst."

„Das verspreche ich dir", lächelte Harry.

Alle versammelten sich um die große Marmortreppe.

„Wir werden anfangen müssen", sagte Sirius. „Bist du bereit, Neville?"

„Ja."

„Wartet...", griff Aldysse ein. „Vielleicht... Ja, vielleicht..."

Aldysse ging ein paar Stufen hinauf, um über der Menge zu stehen.

„Es gibt zwei Welten. Die Welt der Geister und diese Welt. Aber in diesen beiden Welten gibt es Leute, die alles, was wir haben, und alle, die wir lieben, zerstören wollen. Eine dieser Welten wurde von nur vier Zauberern erschaffen. Wenn wir alle gemeinsam arbeiten würden, könnten alle bösen Geister in einer dritten Welt gesammelt werden. Eine Welt, aus der keiner entkommen könnte. Ein Gefängnis, aus dem keiner ausbrechen könnte. Und dort würden wir Voldemort und alle anderen einsperren. Unser Minister hat es gerade gesagt, es ist für uns alle unser Kampf! Professor McGonagall, glauben Sie, dass es möglich wäre?"

Minerva McGonagall überlegte einen Moment lang.

„Technisch gesehen ist es völlig machbar, Professor Irre", antwortete sie. „Wenn wir das gleiche Modell wie die vier Zauberer der Legende wählen. Wir müssen aber an die Zukunft denken. Wir bräuchten einen sehr mächtigen Zauberer, der der Wächter wäre und der Einzige, der mittels eines Zaubers eine Person in diese Welt schicken könnte. Und wir würden eine weitere Person brauchen, die..."

Professor McGonagall senkte den Kopf, als würde sie nach Atem ringen.

„Wir bräuchten einen anderen Schlüssel, der das Tor zur dritten Welt eventuell aufmachen könnte, wenn es nötig wäre. Aber der Schlüssel wird dafür einen Teil seines Selbsts verlieren müssen. Dieser Teil erlaubt es dem Tor solide zu werden. Je größer der Teil ist, desto mächtiger wird der Zauber sein. Und um ein Gefängnis zu erschaffen, braucht man eine große Selbstaufopferung."

„Ich bin bereit, dieser Schlüssel zu werden, wenn Potter der Wächter wird."

Draco Malfoy erschien im Spalt der großen Tür.

„Bevor irgendjemand protestiert", fügte Malfoy hinzu, „möchte ich sagen, dass ich glaube, ich allein hier möchte einen Teil von mir verlieren. Ich will alles vergessen, was ich bis jetzt erlebt habe. Ich will mein Gedächtnis verlieren."

Aldysse Irre bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Menge, um ihren jungen Cousin zu erreichen.

„Ich weiß, dass du ehrlich bist. Es ist schon eine Weile her, dass du an diesen Gedächtnisverlust denkst. Ich hatte es gespürt. Bist du dir sicher?"

„Mein Vater lässt mich nicht los. Ich sehe jeden Tag wieder seinen Tod. Und doch kann man nicht sagen, dass ich ein glückliches Familienleben gehabt habe. Ich habe bei den Evans' gewohnt und jetzt weiß ich, dass das, was ich erlebt habe, nichts mit einem normalen Familienleben zu tun hatte. Ich will alles wieder von vorne beginnen."

„Draco, du solltest noch überlegen."

„Das habe ich lange genug getan, Aldysse. Wenn es nicht ist, indem ich der Schlüssel werde, dann werde ich ein anderes Mittel finden."

„Der Schlüssel zu werden, heißt aber auch, andere Folgen auf dich zu nehmen", sagte Mark und näherte sich ihm. „Du oder einer deines Nachkommens könnte eines Tages daran sterben."

„Wenn die Welt, die wir erschaffen werden, sich eines Tages öffnen soll, wäre ich lieber tot, um das nicht zu sehen. Und mir wäre auch lieber, dass meine Nachkommen das auch nicht sehen."

Draco Malfoy näherte sich Harry.

„Einverstanden, Potter?"

„Warum ich?"

„Weil sich keiner traut, dich darum zu bitten, und weil du trotzdem weißt, dass du die einzige Person bist, die mächtig genug ist, dass sie zum einzigen Wächter einer gefährlichen Alternativwelt werden könnte. Wenn du die vier Symbole bekommen hast und Neville und du nur noch einer seid, wirst du der mächtigste Zauberer sein, der je gelebt hat. Lass uns doch realistisch sein."

Harry senkte die Augen und stand von der Stufe auf, auf der er saß.

„Wie könnt ihr sicher sein, dass wir es schaffen werden? Warum?"

„Die Magie der Hoffnung ist an ihrem Höhepunkt", sagte Neville, dessen Buch auf seinen Knien aufgeschlagen lag.

Neville stand auf und las vor.

 _Und wenn die Magie der Hoffnung an ihrem Höhepunkt sein wird, werden die Ängste verschwinden,_ _die Leiden werden sich ins Nichts auslösen_ _, und für alle, die sich nur Frieden und Harmonie wünschen, wird nur noch eine neue Zukunft zählen. Und trotz des Kampfes, des Blutes und der gegenwärtigen Pein, werden beide Welten wieder von der Hoffnung verbunden sein, dass Menschen und Geister eines Tages vielleicht wieder nur noch in einer einzigen Welt werden leben können._

Harry nickte und blickte ins Leere. Einen Moment lang blieben alle still.

„Mein Buch hat mir immer gesagt, dass ich keine Wahl habe. Aber eigentlich sind sich meine Vorfahren nie dessen bewusst gewesen, wie glücklich sie waren, immer so gute Freunde gehabt zu haben. Keiner hat ein rosiges, perfektes Leben. Und ich werde das Glück haben, euch alle zu sehen, egal, was passiert. Ich werde keinen verlieren, ich werde meine Eltern in der einen, meine Freunde in der anderen Welt sehen können, wann auch immer ich es will, und nicht alle haben diese Chance. Also ja, ich werde es tun, Malfoy."

Malfoy warf ihm ein schiefes Lächeln zu.

„Wer hätte je gedacht, dass wir eines Tages über etwas einig wären?", sagte er und drehte sich um. „Übrigens, ich muss dir das zurückgeben."

Malfoy reichte Harry eine Karte, die der Gryffindor entfaltete und genau musterte, ohne irgendeine Emotion erscheinen zu lassen. Dann gab er die Karte seinem Paten, der plötzlich aufstand und dabei laut fluchte und die Karte zu Boden warf.

„Er ist heute morgen angekommen", fügte Malfoy hinzu.

Harry holte die Karte vom Boden und legte sie auf seine Knie.

„Unheil angerichtet!"

„Malfoy!", rief Hermine.

Draco drehte sich zu Hermine um, die auf ihn zuging. Aus ihrer Tasche zückte sie einen Zauberstab und reichte ihn ihm.

„Ich glaube, du musst ihn mir nicht länger geben", sagte sie. „Du wirst ihn brauchen."

Draco Malfoy griff sanft nach seinem Zauberstab und sah Hermine dabei an.

„Danke, Granger", sagte er und verzog das Gesicht. „... Professor Granger."

Auch Hermine verzog das Gesicht.

„Malfoy, zwinge dich bitte nicht... Ich will dich nicht kränken, aber das ist ein bisschen... wie soll ich sagen... nicht seltsam, aber... eigentlich fällt mir kein passendes Wort ein..."

„Nicht einmal ich habe es je geschafft, sie nach Worten ringen zu lassen", sagte Ron plötzlich.

Alle lachten.

„Wir müssen uns beeilen", sagte Aldysse Irre mit dem Blick ins Leere. „Das Tor, das uns von der anderen Welt trennt... Ich spüre, wie es schwächer wird... Die bösen Geister versuchen es aufzubrechen."

„Was werden wir tun?", fragte Sirius. „Um diese Welt zu schaffen, oder dieses Gefängnis?"

„Wir müssen einfach fragen", sagte Neville und blätterte in seinem Buch. „Wir müssen zuerst einen Übergangsort zwischen den beiden Welten finden. Einen geheimen und sicheren Ort, der das Tor darstellen wird."

„Es gibt einen solchen Ort", sagte Harry. „Einen Ort, den nur ein Parselmund betreten kann."

„Die Kammer des Schreckens", murmelte Ginny.

Alle gingen still wie bei einem Trauerzug zum zukünftigen Tor zwischen den beiden Welten. Vor dem Eingang zur Kammer des Schreckens sprach Harry die Parselmundformel und ließ denselben riesigen, runden, feuchten Saal erscheinen, in dem er den Basilisk besiegt hatte. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete Harry Ginny, die heftig zitterte, jedoch entschlossen schien weiter zu machen und nervös an Nevilles Arm hing.

Sie versammelten sich in der Mitte des Saals.

„Bei der Erschaffung einer Welt muss schon einer drinnen sein", las Neville vor. „Die vier Symbole und ich können also nicht mitmachen, denn wir werden die Person finden und besiegen müssen, die als Erste diese Welt betreten wird: Voldemort."

Harry und die anderen gingen abseits zu Neville.

„Ihr müsst einen Kreis bilden, aber statt euch an der Hand zu halten, müsst ihr den Zauberstab eures Nachbarn nehmen und eurem eigenen Nachbarn euren Zauberstab reichen."

Wie bei einem millimetergenau inszenierten Ballett bewegten sich alle und trafen den Blick ihrer Nachbarn.

„Malfoy", fuhr Neville fort, „du musst diesen Kreis im Moment verlassen, du wirst ihn erst schließen, wenn Voldemort drin ist. In diesem Augenblick wirst du dreimal nacheinander mit deutlicher Stimme sagen, was du zur Erschaffung dieser Welt schenkst. Während dieser ganzen Zeit darf der Kontakt mit den Zauberstäben nicht unterbrochen werden. Dann müssen alle einstimmig diesen Satz sprechen: „Eine neue Welt, ein neues Leben", bis Harry fertig ist."

Neville drehte sich dann zu Harry um, immer noch in sein Buch vertieft.

„Nachdem wir Voldemort besiegt haben, musst du so schnell wie möglich zurückkehren und dreimal nacheinander eine Formel deiner Wahl sprechen, um den Zauber zu vervollständigen. Eine Formel, die schwierig genug ist zu finden. Ich denke, du könntest sie in Parsel sprechen."

Harry nickte.

„Und dann müssen wir sehr schnell zur Welt der Geister gehen und du wirst uns töten müssen, damit wir diese neue Welt schützen können."

Harry seufzte.

„Allen, die am Kreis teilgenommen haben, wird eine Narbe gegeben werden, die uns erlauben wird, uns im Laufe der Jahrhunderte wieder zu erkennen. Sie wird unser Bündnis darstellen."

„Wie werden wir es schaffen, Voldemort in die Mitte des Kreises zu bringen?", fragte Harry.

„Wegen der Zwillingszauberstäbe kannst du Voldemort nicht töten. Aber es mag sein, dass die Prophezeiung mich betrifft, Harry, denn meine Eltern haben Voldemort dreimal die Stirn geboten und ich wurde geboren, als der siebte Monat starb... und ich denke, er hat mich als sich ebenbürtig gekennzeichnet, indem er geglaubt hat, dass du das Kind der Prophezeiung warst. Voldemort ist während seiner Kindheit immer einsam und unterschätzt gewesen. Als er glaubte, dass du es warst, hat er mich selbst beiseite gesetzt und unterschätzt! So bin ich ihm ebenbürtig geworden. Und wenn ich es bin, denke ich, dass ich bereit bin."

Neville lächelte, schlug sein Buch zu und legte es auf dem Boden. Er drehte sich zu den vier Symbolen um.

„Gehen wir", sagte er und seufzte tief. „Unser Plan ist ausgearbeitet. Lassen Sie uns gehen und Voldemort besiegen."

Harry nickte. Langsam zog er zwei Zauberstäbe aus seiner Tasche und betrachtete sie mit einem melancholischen Lächeln.

„Sind das die Zauberstäbe deiner Eltern?", fragte Hermine. „Die, die dir dein Onkel gegeben hat?"

„Ja", antwortete er lächelnd. „Ich habe sie vor ein paar Stunden geholt. Ich will sie mit mir nehmen. Das bin ich ihnen ja schuldig."

Hermine lächelte und legte die Hand auf seine Schulter.


	98. Er war da

Hallo an alle! Und hier kommt das nächste Kapitel von Gabrielle Lavandes Geschichte **Harry Potter et la Clé de l'autre monde**. Vier Zauberer erschufen eine Welt, zwei Wörterzauberinnen halfen mir, euch diese schöne Geschichte zu schenken: Gabrielle und Verliebtindich. Danke also an sie, und danke an euch, dass ihr immer noch lest! Das Ende naht. Nur noch fünf Kapitel einschließlich diesem + zwei Bonuskapitel und die Geschichte wird fertig sein.

 **Disclaimer:** Wie immer, nichts gehört zu mir, beinahe alles gehört zu JK Rowling und der Warner Bros und weder ich noch Gabrielle verdienen Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

 **Harry Potter und der Schlüssel zur anderen Welt**

Kapitel 36: Er war da:

Harry ging alleine durch die leeren Gänge von Hogwarts und schaute direkt vor sich hin. Seine Schritte hallten von den Steinen wider und er atmete nervös.

„ _Beruhige dich, Harry_ ", sagte Neville telepathisch. „ _Du bist zu nervös._ "

„ _Vor allem müsst ihr ihn mir überlassen! Es wird mir eine Freude sein, mich um ihn zu kümmern._ "

„ _Willst du bitte endlich damit aufhören, uns ständig das Gleiche zu sagen, Sirius? Seit du ihn auf der Karte des Rumtreibers gesehen hast, hast du es vielleicht bereits hundert Male wiederholt: Lasst ihn mir, lasst ihn mir!_ ", griff Professor Irre ein.

„ _Mit all Ihren Stimmen in meinem Kopf kann ich mein inneres Auge nicht öffnen._ "

Harry seufzte.

„ _Neville! Beruhige mich. Ich werde euch nicht ständig in meinem Kopf hören, wenn wir das Tor öffnen werden?_ "

„ _Ich glaube, ich werde der Einzige sein_ ", antwortete Neville verlegen.

Harry hielt vor einer Tür inne und atmete tief ein.

„ _Ich bin dort. Bereiten Sie sich vor._ "

Harry klopfte an die Tür.

„Oh, Mr Potter? Was machen Sie hier?"

„Professor Irre hat eine Krise in ihrem Büro bekommen", sagte er und nahm kurze Atemzüge, als wäre er atemlos. „Sie ist in Ohnmacht gefallen und keiner kann sie wecken."

„Aber Professor Dumbledore muss seine Behandlung nehmen..."

„Ich kann bei ihm bleiben..."

„Nein! Keiner darf ihn stören!", rief Madam Pomfrey aus.

„Aber ich muss sowieso mit ihm reden!", sagte Harry lauter. „Professor Irres Krise sagt an, dass das Tor bald..."

„Lassen Sie ihn herein", sagte eine Stimme aus dem Krankenflügel. „Und gehen Sie, um diese arme Aldysse zu heilen."

„Gut, ich gehe hin", sagte Madam Pomfrey und holte ihre Tasche.

Harry schloss einen Augenblick lang die Lider.

„ _Madam Pomfrey sollte bald Ihr Büro erreichen, Professor Irre._ "

„ _Ich spüre sie kommen_ ", antwortete sie. „ _Das ist eine Katastrophe. Ihr Geist wurde von Monaten unter dem Imperiusfluch völlig durcheinander gebracht. Ich schläfere sie ein und hole Sie dann ein._ "

„Komm näher, Harry!"

„Ja, Professor. Wie geht es Ihnen?"

Albus Dumbledore saß auf einem der Betten im Krankenflügel.

„Viel besser. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir in dieser Sache nicht helfen konnte."

„Es ist nichts, Professor. Der Schlüssel hat sich uns endlich enthüllt. Wir bereiten unsere Reise in die andere Welt vor."

„Ja, der Schlüssel. Wie geht es ihm?"

„Hermine geht es gut", lächelte Harry. „Sie akzeptiert die Tatsache gut, dass sie sterben muss. Aber ich denke, dass Sie sie gut beruhigt haben, als sie Sie vor Ihrem Unfall besucht hat."

„Miss Granger ist sehr mutig. Mag sie ihre Stelle?"

„Sie verbringt ihre ganze Zeit in ihrem Büro, um ihre Unterrichtsstunden vorzubereiten."

Dumbledore lächelte.

„Könntest du mir bitte ein Glas Wasser holen, Harry?"

„Natürlich."

Harry holte den Wasserkrug hinten im Krankenflügel, ohne sich umzudrehen.

„ _Diese fiese Ratte, dieser Pettigrew, verlässt den Raum laut der Karte des Rumtreibers_ ", sagte Sirius. „ _Ich fange ihn und ich komme._ "

„Nun, Harry? Was stört dich?", fragte der alte Mann.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, Professor, ich bin besorgt."

Harry ging langsam mit einem Glas Wasser in der Hand auf das Bett des Kranken zu.

„Wir haben keine Nachrichten mehr von Voldemort und ich ahne, dass er etwas Schreckliches im Schilde führt."

„Wir müssen uns für alles wappnen", antwortete Dumbledore ruhig und nahm sein Glas Wasser.

„Ja", antwortete Harry. „Ein Glück, dass er keinen Totenbelebungstrank mehr brauen kann."

„Ohne Diricawlschnabel ist es tatsächlich unmöglich", fuhr der alte Mann fort. „Und ich habe es geschafft, nach unserem letzten Kampf gegen ihn den Trank zu verschütten.

„Das meinte ich nicht", sagte Harry und setzte sich auf das Bett daneben.

„Tatsächlich?"

„Ja. Was ich meinte, ist, dass er zwar mächtig ist, aber von Zaubertränkemeistern wie Lestrange oder Snape abhängig ist. Jeder weiß, dass er in Zaubertränken eine wahre Niete ist."

„ _Wow! Immer mit der Ruhe, Potter!_ ", erklang Professor Irres Stimme in Harrys Kopf. „ _Sirius ist noch nicht da._ "

„Das stimmt", meinte Professor Dumbledore. „Allerdings ist er immer noch mächtig. Ich zweifle daran, dass du bereit bist, ihn zu bekämpfen."

„Ich denke eher, dass er uns unterschätzt, dass er sich für ein höheres Wesen und uns für Dummköpfe hält."

„Ich finde dich sehr frech. Er hat mich ja trotzdem besiegt...", sagte Dumbledore und starrte ihn an.

„Ja", sagte Harry mit traurigem Gesicht.

Er stand auf und ging zum Fenster.

„Sie haben mir nie erzählt, was in dieser Nacht passiert ist", fuhr er fort.

„Mein Körper wurde von zahlreichen Flüchen geschwächt. Ich habe sogar ein paar Erinnerungen verloren. Ich erinnere mich nur daran, wie er mit Pettigrew weggefloht ist."

„Er ist davongelaufen?"

Dumbledore starrte die Wand vor sich an und sein Gesicht war kalt und hart.

„Er ist also davongelaufen? Er wusste, dass wir ankommen würden, und hat Angst bekommen."

„Nein."

„Warum ist er also weggefloht? Es sei denn, Sie haben ihn schwer verletzt, so dass er höchst schwach, oder vielleicht sogar machtlos ist und uns nicht bekämpfen kann."

Dumbledore seufzte.

„Harry, er ist ein mächtiges und listiges Wesen. Du verstehst nicht, wie riesig groß seine Macht ist. Der Dunkle Lord ist unbesiegbar."

„Dann erklären Sie mir etwas: Warum haben wir kein Zeichen von ihm? Warum haben Sie nicht geleugnet, als ich gesagt habe, dass Hermine der Schlüssel ist? Der WAHRE Dumbledore weiß sehr wohl, wer der Schlüssel ist. Der WAHRE Dumbledore hätte keine solche Lobrede auf Voldemort gehalten."

Der alte Mann eilte zu seinem Zauberstab, der auf dem Nachttisch lag, doch Harry zauberte ihn zur anderen Seite des Raums hinweg.

„Davon rate ich Ihnen ab", sagte Harry und zielte auf den Mann. „Voldemort."

Mit einem zauberstabslosen Zauber entwaffnete der alte Mann Harry. Sein Blick hatte sich verändert. Es waren nicht mehr diese schelmischen Augen, mit denen er Harry damals angesehen hatte, sondern ein blutrünstiger Blick, der vor Wut entstellt war.

„Du bist ein Unfähiger. Nicht einmal Dumbledore konnte mir lange widerstehen."

„Sie haben ihn getötet!"

„Und zwar unglaublich einfach...", fügte Voldemort mit einem schiefen Lächeln hinzu.

„Sie haben von seinem Körper Besitz ergriffen. Wie konnten Sie?"

„Dank dieser lieben vermissten Bellatrix, natürlich. Und dank ihrem Talent als Meisterin in Zaubertränken", sagte Voldemort und näherte sich Harry. „In dieser Nacht habe ich diesen Greis bekämpft, der nicht lange widerstanden hat. Da die Dinge nicht nach meinem Plan gelaufen sind, musste ich mit dem Totenbelebungstrank seinen Körper übernehmen. Dann habe ich meine Leiche verschwinden lassen und den Trank verschüttet. Als ich euch schließlich kommen spürte, habe ich eine Explosion im Kamin verursacht, um euch glauben zu lassen, dass ich gerade geflohen war. Das war kinderleicht."

Mit einer Handbewegung zog Voldemort Harrys Zauberstab zu sich, ohne den Jungen aus den Augen zu lassen, dann warf er ihn Harry zu, der überrascht zu sein schien.

„Jetzt brauche ich diesen Körper nicht mehr. Meine Anhänger haben die andere Welt in Besitz genommen. Mein Tod wird der Höhepunkt meiner Macht sein und ich werde beide Welten erobern. Die alte Magie wird dieser ganzen Macht nicht widerstehen können. Worauf wartest du, um mich zu töten?"

„Sie brauchen mich, um zu sterben, nicht wahr?"

„Überhaupt nicht. Ich möchte bloß wissen, ob du es schaffen könntest, deinem lieben Professor Dumbledore einen Fluch aufzuhalsen."

„Das wird er nicht unbedingt brauchen", sagte Sirius und trat ein, dicht gefolgt von Aldysse und Professor Trelawney."

Voldemort musterte seine Gegner langsam.

„Egal, was ihr tut, es wird nutzlos sein. Das Schicksal steht schon fest und nichts wird es ändern, nicht einmal die vier Nachfahren."

„Das Schicksal bin ich, und es sieht gar nicht nach dem aus, was Sie sich wünschen."

Neville trat ein mit seinem Quidditchbesen in der Hand. Dumbledores Gesicht starrte ihn einen Augenblick lang an.

„Da ist also unser Schlüssel."

Neville stellte seinen Besen neben sich, zückte seinen Zauberstab und zielte damit auf Voldemort.

„Neville, tu es nicht", meinte Sirius. „Wir brauchen ihn."

Er wollte Neville an der Schulter zurückhalten, doch Professor Trelawney stellte sich in Trancezustand und mit starren Augen zwischen sie.

„Er weiß, was er tut! Das Schicksal folgt seinem eigenen Weg und alles wird nach seinem Wunsch geschehen. Keiner darf es verhindern. Das Tor des Todes öffnet sich."

In genau dem Augenblick fiel Professor Irre plötzlich mit dem Gesicht zu Boden.

„ALDYSSE!", schrie Sirius und kniete sich neben sie.

Sie richtete sich langsam auf und ging mit Sirius' Hilfe auf die Knie mit dem Kopf nach hinten, die Augen verdreht und die Bluttränennarbe scharlachrot. Professor Trelawney war immer noch im Trancezustand. Was Harry betraf, so betrachtete er den ganzen Raum. Wegen dieser Szene war Voldemort ein bisschen weniger aufmerksam.

„DER TOD! DER TOD!", fing Aldysse Irre an zu schreien, während Sirius versuchte, sie wieder aufstehen zu lassen.

Unerschütterlich ging Neville weiter auf Voldemort zu, den die ganze Szene verlegen machte. Dann schaute der schwarze Magier zu Neville, machte eine Handbewegung und holte seinen Zauberstab zurück.

„Ich werde den Schlüssel schließlich eigenhändig töten. Das wird das Symbol meines Siegs sein."

Neville ging weiter auf Voldemort zu, ohne zu zögern. Er stand nur noch fünf Meter von ihm entfernt. Mit Dumbledores Gesichtszügen hob Voldemort seinen Zauberstab und zielte damit auf Neville.

„NEIN!", schrie Harry.

Er stürzte mit dem Kopf nach vorne auf Voldemort zu und traf ihn so hart, dass sie bald durch ein Fenster des Krankenflügels brachen.

In ihrem Fall spiegelten die Glassplitter das Licht des Mondes wider und glitzerten wie ein Sternregen. Sie ritzten sich leicht in Harrys Gesicht ein, der die Augen schloss, als er die Schnelligkeit des Falls auf seinem Gesicht spürte.


	99. Für ein anderes Leben

Hallo an alle! Und hier kommt die nächste Folge von Gabrielle Lavandes Geschichte **Harry Potter et la Clé de l'autre monde**. Nur noch vier Kapitel sind übrig, und noch weniger Worte brauche ich, um zu schreiben, was ich euch und meiner Betaleserin Verliebtindich zu sagen habe: Danke!

 **Disclaimer:** Wie immer, nichts gehört zu mir, beinahe alles gehört zu JK Rowling und der Warner Bros und weder ich noch Gabrielle verdienen Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

 **Harry Potter und der Schlüssel zur anderen Welt**

Kapitel 37: Für ein anderes Leben:

„HARRY! FANG!"

Harry erblickte einen Besen, der an seiner Seite fiel, griff gedankenlos nach ihm und bestieg ihn kaum ein paar Meter, ehe er den Boden erreichte. Er flog zum Fenster hinauf und sah unter sich die Leiche von Dumbledore. Er war dem Tod nur knapp entkommen. Harry stieg auf das Fenstersims und musterte Neville.

Atemlos ließ er den Besen zu Boden fallen und versuchte, wieder richtig zu atmen.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Neville und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Ja. Ein bisschen betäubt. Danke."

Harry atmete tief aus.

„Aber... wie... Wir sollten ihn doch..."

„In die dritte Welt schicken?", sagte Neville. „Ja, ich weiß. Aber ich habe eine Vorahnung gehabt."

„Auch ich habe es gespürt", meinte Professor Trelawney.

„Meine Macht verstärkt sich, seit ich enthüllt worden bin", fuhr Neville fort. „Ich habe gesehen, was geschehen würde, und habe daher meinen Besen geholt, bevor ich gekommen bin. Wie geht es Professor Irre?"

„Mir geht es gut", sagte sie schwach und stand mit Sirius' Hilfe wieder auf. „Er ist bei ihnen. Wir haben nicht mehr lange, bevor das Tor aufgebrochen wird. Eine Stunde, vielleicht maximal anderthalb Stunden."

„Die dritte Welt ist nicht erschaffen worden!", meinte Harry. „Was werden wir tun, da Voldemort jetzt tot ist?"

„Wir werden Recht sprechen", sagte Sirius. „Alles in Ordnung, Aldysse? Kannst du alleine gehen?"

„Ja...", sagte sie mit immer noch schwacher Stimme und setzte sich auf ein Bett. „Ich glaube, dass mir die Enthüllung geholfen hat, meine Krisen zu beherrschen."

„Gut. Da wir Voldemort nicht mehr benutzen können, werden wir seinen Diener benutzen. Ich habe Pettigrew versteinert und in Hermines Büro gelegt. Lasst uns ihn in die Kammer des Schreckens bringen."

„Und Dumbledore?", fragte Harry plötzlich und beugte sich aus dem Fenster. „Wir können ihn nicht so lassen! Er war schon lange nicht mehr er, aber..."

„Ich werde seine Leiche in sein Büro hoch tragen", meinte Professor Irre und stand mit Schwierigkeiten auf. „Ich fühle mich schon viel besser."

„Ich begleite Sie", sagte Professor Trelawney.

„Ich will..."

„Nein, Harry!", rief Neville mit glänzenden Augen aus. „Wir haben keine Zeit mehr. Sirius wird Pettigrew holen und wir müssen direkt zur Kammer hinunter. Professor Irre und Professor Trelawney werden uns dort wieder treffen."

Neville zog Harry am Arm, um ihn zu zwingen, ihm zu folgen. Sie liefen die Treppen herunter und schließlich erreichten sie die Kammer des Schreckens, wo die Leute, die die neue Welt erschaffen würden, standen und sie mit Fragen beschossen.

„Harry? Dein Gesicht!", rief Tante Selene aus. „Was ist passiert?"

„Voldemort ist tot", antwortete Harry.

Überraschte Schreie erklangen.

„Wir werden die neue Welt mithilfe von Pettigrew erschaffen", fuhr Harry fort. „Aber wir haben nur sehr wenig Zeit."

„Und die anderen?", fragte Lupin.

„Es geht ihnen gut. Madam Pomfrey wurde in den Schlafsaal von Ravenclaw hinüber gebracht und..."

Harry senkte die Augen und schluckte, um den Kloß in seinem Hals los zu werden.

„... Professor Irre und Professor Trelawney haben Dumbledores Leiche zu seinem Büro gebracht."

Eine bestürzte und tiefe Stille erklang.

OoOoOoOoO

„GEH WEITER, VERFLUCHTE RATTE!"

„Oh Sirius! Was wird mit mir geschehen?"

„Du wirst für deine Verbrechen büßen."

Peter Pettigrew verlangsamte seine Schritte, als er die Kammer und die vielen Leute erblickte, die dort standen.

„Ihr werdet mich töten?"

„Das wäre ein zu sanftes Urteil", meinte Sirius. „Geh in die Mitte des Kreises!"

Aldysse Irre und Sybill Trelawney betraten nun auch die Kammer und holten die Gruppe ein.

„Er hat sein wohlwollendes Gesicht wieder gefunden", sagte Professor Irre ein wenig nostalgisch. „Seien Sie beruhigt. Lassen Sie uns jetzt anfangen. Wenn das Tor aufgebrochen wird, bevor der Schlüssel eins mit der Hoffnung ist, wird es zu spät sein."

„Malfoy!", rief Neville.

Draco schloss den Kreis, indem er nach Ginnys Zauberstab griff und seinen eigenen Cho Chang reichte.

„Zur Erschaffung einer neuen Welt, verschenke ich all meine Erinnerungen und mein ganzes Gedächtnis seit dem Tag meiner Geburt bis zum heutigen Tag", sprach Draco laut und deutlich drei Male nacheinander.

„Was ist los? Was macht ihr?", ließ Pettigrew verängstigt vernehmen. „Tut mir nicht weh!"

Dann rezitierte der Kreis immer wieder die Formel, die ihnen Neville beigebracht hatte:

„Eine neue Welt, ein neues Leben. Eine neue Welt..."

„Harry, du bist dran!", meinte Neville.

Harry atmete tief ein, zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf die Mitte des Kreises und sprach in Parsel:

„In Erinnerung an Albus Dumbledore und für alle Opfer von Voldemort."

Ein Sturm bildete sich im inneren Teil des Kreises, doch seine Glieder rezitierten trotz des mächtigen Winds weiter die Worte.

„WIDERSTEHT!", brüllte Neville. „HALTET NICHT INNE!"

Ein mächtiger Lichtstrahl schoss in die Höhe aus der Mitte des Kreises und alle Leute wurden von einem blendenden Blau beleuchtet. Alle rezitierten weiter die Beschwörungsformel. Als der ganze Kreis mit blauem Licht gefüllt war, wurden alle Teilnehmer gegen die Wände der Kammer geschleudert und nach einem letzten Schrei von Peter Pettigrew verschwand er und das Licht mit ihm.

Nachdem sie eine Zeit lang gebraucht hatten, um wieder zu Sinnen zu kommen, standen alle nacheinander auf und versammelten sich wieder in die Mitte des Raums, um sich zu erkundigen, wie es den anderen ging.

„Es scheint, dass es allen gut geht", sagte Arthur Weasley. „Es hat offensichtlich funktioniert."

„Malfoy ist immer noch bewusstlos", sagte Ginny, die neben ihm saß. „Aber er atmet ohne Probleme."

„Schauen Sie auf Ihre Arme!", meinte Luna.

Alle krempelten die Ärmel hoch und fanden darauf eine rötliche, noch heiße Narbe, als wäre sie gerade in ihre Haut gebrandmarkt worden: Einen perfekt runden Kreis.

„Malfoy hat diese Narbe nicht", meinte Ginny, die immer noch bei ihm saß. „Aber er hat eine andere im Nacken, eine sternförmige Narbe."

„Wir haben nur noch weniger als dreißig Minuten", meinte Aldysse Irre, die offenbar atemlos war. „Wenn sie es schaffen, bevor wir fertig sind, könnte ich sterben und alles wird umsonst gewesen sein. Ich muss das Tor wieder kontrollieren, bevor sie es zerstören."

Professor Trelawney ging auf Neville zu und ihre Brille ließ ihre Augen übergroß erscheinen.

„Ich bin es, die anfangen muss, ist das richtig?"

Neville nickte. Sie drehte sich lächelnd zu Harry um. Der Junge schloss die Augen und spürte einen tiefen brennenden Schmerz in seinem Magen. Hände legten sich auf seine Schultern.

„Komm schon", murmelte ihm Sirius zu. „Du weißt, dass wir uns wiedersehen werden."

„Ich werde es nicht schaffen", sagte Harry und seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

„Es ist nicht der Tod, den Sie uns schenken, Harry", sagte Professor Trelawney, die ihn zum ersten Mal beim Vornamen nannte. „Sondern ein neues Leben."

Harry senkte die Augen und sagte nichts. Und blieb lange stumm.

„Du musst es tun, Harry", sagte Neville langsam. „Es ist kein Ende. Erinnere dich daran."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, dann sah er zu Trelawney hoch, die ihm immer noch zulächelte. Er umklammerte seinen Zauberstab fest und wollte damit auf Trelawney zielen, doch Neville griff nach seiner Hand.

„Nicht so", murmelte er. „Du musst deine Hand auf ihre Narbe legen und „Mensch" sagen, und ihre Seele wird ihren Körper auf der Stelle verlassen."

Sybill Trelawney ging langsam zu Harry und drehte sich zur Menge um.

„Es war eine Freude, hier zu lehren", sagte sie langsam. „Und es war mir eine Freude, dich kennen zu lernen, Harry."

„Danke, Professor", sagte Harry, über dessen Gesicht eine Träne rollte.

Sie lächelte ihm ein letztes Mal zu, dann zeigte sie ihm ihren Rücken. Langsam legte Harry die Hand auf Sybill Trelawneys Rücken und hielt die Tränen zurück.

„ _Auf Wiedersehen, Harry._ "

„ _Auf Wiedersehen, Professor Trelawney._ "

Harry schloss einen Augenblick lang die Augen, machte den Mund auf und sog Luft ein.

„Mensch."

Und er hielt Sybill Trelawneys Leib zurück, die zusammengestürzt war.

Schniefen und die ersten Schluchzer erklangen im Raum. Arthur Weasley und David Lovegood nahmen den leblosen Körper und legten ihn auf ein mit Samt bedecktes Bett, das sie gezaubert hatten. Harrys Rücken brannte schmerzhaft.

„Du besitzt Trelawneys Mal", sagte Neville. „Wenn wir eins sein werden, werden alle Male verschwinden."

Aldysse Irre versuchte, sich Harry zu nähern, doch Sirius Black hielt sie an der Hand zurück. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und lächelte.

„ _Ich liebe dich. Ich hätte dich..._ "

„ _Es ist zu spät, um irgendwas zu bereuen! Bis gleich, Sirius._ "

Sie küsste ihn sanft und murmelte ihm ein letztes Wort ins Ohr. Sie musste ihre Hand aus der von Sirius lösen und ging mit einem ruhigen Schritt zu Harry. Sie sah einen Augenblick lang hinter sich, senkte den Kopf, schloss die Augen und stellte sich vor Harry.

„Du bist ohne Zweifel der beste Auror, den ich je ausgebildet habe, Harry", sagte sie.

„Danke, Professor."

„Aldysse", sagte sie lächelnd.

Harry lächelte zurück.

„Aldysse."

Sirius stellte sich hinter sie, legte die Hände um ihre Taille und roch ein letztes Mal nach ihrem Haar.

„ _Auf Wiedersehen, Mrs Black._ "

„ _Bis gleich, Mr Black._ "

Harry sah überrascht zum Paar hinauf. Sirius küsste Aldysse auf die Stirn.

„ _Besuche uns oft, wenn all das vorbei ist._ "

Harry nickte. Aldysse griff dann nach seiner Hand und legte sie auf ihre Wange. Die rötliche Narbe war immer noch warm. Harry zögerte einen Augenblick lang, dann sah er das beruhigende Lächeln seines Paten.

„ _Bis bald. Meine liebe Patin._ "

Aldysse Irre lächelte breit und legte ihre Hand auf Harrys, die ihre Wange berührte. Der Junge schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein. Seine Tränen flossen über seine Wangen.

„Tod."

Und diesmal stürzte Aldysse Irres Körper leblos zusammen, von Sirius in seinen Armen gehalten. Sie lächelte immer noch, aber ihre Narbe war verschwunden. Harry spürte erneut einen Schmerz, diesmal auf seiner Wange. Er legte seine zitternde Hand darauf und konnte mit dem Finger den Umriss seiner neuen Narbe zeichnen.

Sirius ließ ein neues, mit schöner smaragdgrüner Seide bedecktes Bett erscheinen und legte den Körper der Verstorbenen sanft darauf. Er machte eine letzte Haarlocke zurecht, die er auf ihre Schulter legte, und streichelte ihr Gesicht mit den Fingern. Lupin näherte sich langsam von hinten und berührte seine Schulter, damit er sich von der Leiche entfernte.

„Sirius!"

Sirius Black drehte sich zu Neil Evans um, der zu ihm gerufen hatte. Langsam reichte Neil ihm seine Hand zum Gruß. Sirius schüttelte sie.

„Sie sind eine gute Person", sagte Onkel Neil. „Ich hätte Sie lieber besser gekannt. Danke für das, was Sie für uns getan haben."

Sirius lächelte schief.

„Sie haben aus ihm eine gute Person gemacht. James und Lily hätten sich nichts Besseres gewünscht."

Er drehte sich zu Harry um und ging auf ihn zu, von Lupin und Onkel Neil begleitet. Als er ihn erreicht hatte, legte er seine Hand auf Harrys Kopf, um ihm die Haare zu zerzausen.

„Ich hätte lieber mehr Zeit mit dir in diesem Leben verbracht. Verzeih mir all die harten Worte, die ich dir dieses Jahr gesagt habe... ich kann dir sagen, dass ich sie bereut und jeden Tag deswegen gegrübelt habe. Ich wollte nur das, was für dich gut war. Mein Aufenthalt hinter diesem Spiegel hat mich reifen lassen und es wurde Zeit, glaube ich", fügte er mit einem kleinen Lachen und einem unterdrückten Schluchzer hinzu. „Ich weiß, dass wir uns in ein paar Minuten wiedersehen werden, aber ich wollte dir sagen, dass... auch wenn... ich dir nicht das Leben geschenkt habe und... egal was die Leute sagen und egal wie sehr ich James respektiere... Für mich wirst du immer der Sohn sein, den ich nie gehabt habe."

Harry konnte seine Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten, die nun ununterbrochen flossen, und er legte den Kopf auf die Schulter seines Paten, der ihn umarmte.

„Ich werde es nicht schaffen", murmelte er.

„Aber du wirst es tun. Du musst es tun. Wir müssen kämpfen und wir werden es gemeinsam tun."

„Es ist zu schwierig."

„Nein, Harry, ganz im Gegenteil!", rief Sirius aus. „Jetzt ist mein Leben dort. Ich werde deine Eltern und Aldysse wiedersehen. Wir werden uns im Endeffekt alle dort wiedersehen. Es ist nicht der Tod, den du mir schenkst, sondern mein neues Leben. Wenn Aldysse und Trelawney ihr Schicksal akzeptiert haben, ist es ja, weil sie wussten, dass es das beste war, was ihnen passieren konnte, und dass sie irgendwie weiter leben würden."

Sirius griff nach Harrys Hand und zeigte ihm seine Narbe.

„Siehst du dieses Dreieck? Es ist das Zeichen, dass es ein anderes Leben gibt. Also zögere nicht!"

Er legte Harrys Hand auf seine Narbe und starrte ihn an.

„ _Ich habe Glück_ ", sagte Harry telepathisch. „ _Ich habe drei Väter: Meinen wahren Vater, Onkel Neil und dich._ "

Sie wechselten einen langen Blick und Sirius zerzauste ihm wieder den Kopf. Plötzlich schmerzte ihm die Narbe, die Harry von Aldysse bekommen hatte, und er verzog das Gesicht.

„Es ist ein Signal", griff Neville ein. „Es tut mir Leid, Harry, aber..."

„Ja. Ich weiß."

Sirius ließ Harrys Hand fester auf seiner dreieckigen Narbe liegen.

„ _Bis gleich, Harry._ "

„ _Bis gleich, Dad._ "

Mit tränenfeuchten Augen atmete Harry tief ein.

„Geist", murmelte er mit Schwierigkeiten.

Und er brach in Tränen aus, während Neil Evans und Lupin den leblosen Körper von Sirius Black stützten.


	100. Hinter dem Tor

Hallo an alle! Und hier kommt die nächste Folge von Gabrielle Lavandes Geschichte **Harry Potter et la Clé de l'autre monde**. Nur noch drei Kapitel sind übrig, und genau so vielen Menschen möchte ich für ihre Unterstützung vor, während und nach dieser Übersetzung danken: Gabrielle, Verliebtindich und dir, LeserIn.

 **Disclaimer:** Wie immer, nichts gehört zu mir, beinahe alles gehört zu JK Rowling und der Warner Bros und weder ich noch Gabrielle verdienen Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

 **Harry Potter und der Schlüssel zur anderen Welt**

Kapitel 38: Hinter dem Tor:

Alle versammelten sich um Harry, der zu Boden gestürzt war. Selene und Luna griffen jede nach einem Arm und ließen ihn langsam wieder aufstehen. Sirius Blacks lebloser Körper wurde neben den von Aldysse gelegt.

„Komm schon, Harry. Steh wieder auf. Bitte", murmelte ihm Luna zu und konnte sich nicht davon abhalten zu weinen.

„Ich habe es satt. Ich will, dass es aufhört."

„Nein", sagte Neville autoritär. „Du musst weiter machen und du wirst es tun."

„Ich kann es nicht! ICH KANN ES NICHT!"

„Verstehst du es nicht? Du kannst nicht mehr aufhören", fuhr Neville immer noch so barsch fort. „Es ist so, als ob sie eine Reise angefangen hätten. Du hast sie nicht verloren. Der Leib hat seine Grenzen, die Seelen nicht, Harry. Aber die Geister finden keine Ruhe, dort, wo sie sind. Und wenn es Voldemort und seine Todesser schaffen, in unsere Welt zu kommen, werden sie unzerstörbar sein und es wird noch schlimmer sein als alles, was man sich vorstellen kann. Du besitzt die Kraft von vier Zauberern und Jahrtausende von großen Zauberern und Hexen vor dir haben diese Macht noch vervielfacht. Du kannst Zauber wirken, die wir alle gemeinsam keine Chance hätten zu schaffen. Du musst eine Lösung finden, um die bösen Geister in der neuen Welt einzusperren, und es gibt Tausende von ihnen. Du bist der Einzige, der die Formel, um sie einzusperren, kennt, und du bist der Einzige, der sie wirken kann, da sie in Parsel ist. Du musst in diese Welt hinein und der einzige Weg, um sie lebendig zu betreten, ist, den Schlüssel zu töten. Und du wirst mich töten, Harry."

Harry stand langsam auf und schwankte auf seinen Beinen.

„Hör zu", sagte Neville. „Ich weiß, dass du es satt hast, dass dir alles und alle Leute die schwierigsten Aufgaben überlassen. Aber schau dich um. Sie sind alle bei dir, Harry, und egal, was passieren wird, du wirst sie alle wiedersehen."

„Warum?", fragte Harry plötzlich. „Warum sorgst du dich um mich? Ja, ich habe verstanden, dass ich egoistisch gewesen bin und dass wir eines Tages alle in der Welt der Geister zusammen sein werden. Aber du? Du... du wirst verschwinden."

„Es ist anders. Ich bin der Schlüssel. Es ist mein Zweck", sagte Neville einfach.

„Nein, Neville!", rief Ginny aus und wischte ihre Tränen weg. „Du bist nicht nur geboren worden, um der Schlüssel zu sein. Du hast uns allen etwas gebracht. Begrenze dich nicht auf deine aktuelle Rolle, Neville. Du bist viel mehr. Du hast dich nie beklagt. Und auch wenn ich heulen möchte, weil ich es ungerecht finde, dass du uns verlässt, finde ich, dass ich doch richtig egoistisch bin, denn in der ganzen Geschichte bist du der Einzige, der alles verlieren wird. Und auch wenn wir alle darunter leiden werden, weiß ich, dass du tausendmal mehr leidest als wir. Also sag es uns, dass du leidest, Neville. Nicht für mich, auch nicht für die anderen. Ich weiß, dass dieser Autoritarismus nur vorgetäuscht ist. Sei dieses eine Mal in deinem Leben egoistisch, Neville. Das bist du dir selbst schuldig."

Neville drehte sich um, um Ginny nicht mehr zu sehen.

„Ginny, mach dir keine Sorgen. Du..."

„VERDAMMT, NEVILLE, DU HAST NICHTS VERSTANDEN!"

„DOCH, ICH HABE ES VERSTANDEN, GINNY! ABER ES IST NICHT DER RICHTIGE ZEITPUNKT!"

Neville ergriff Harrys Arm.

„Gehen wir zum Raum der Wünsche, Harry", sagte er. „Ihr solltet hier bleiben. Die Öffnung des Tors könnte gefährlich sein."

Nevilles Vater ging mit eiligen Schritten auf seinen Sohn zu und verpasste ihm eine saftige Ohrfeige, was alle überraschte.

„Es kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage, dass ich meinen Sohn allein sterben lasse. Du hast immer allein gelebt und allein gelitten. Selbst wenn sich die Hölle unter meinen Füßen öffnen würde, es kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage, dass deine Mutter oder ich dich das tun lassen. Ist es deutlich für dich?"

Neville warf seinem Vater einen gespielt herausfordernden Blick zu, doch die Emotion gewann bald. Sein Vater umarmte ihn, während sich seine Mutter näherte.

„Nicht doch, nicht doch", sagte Alice Longbottom weinend. „Wir werden dich nie allein lassen. Wir haben dich so sehr vermisst, Neville. Du hast so oft an unseren Betten gesessen. Ich weiß, dass du durch Harry hier sein wirst. Nie wirst du völlig verschwinden, auch wenn wir dich physisch nicht mehr sehen werden. Lass uns dich begleiten."

„Wir kommen alle mit", fügte Arthur Weasley hinzu.

Still gingen sie die Gänge von Hogwarts entlang, bis sie den Gang erreichten, in dem sich der Raum der Wünsche befand. Plötzlich wurde Harry ein paar Meter vor dem Raum von einer Vorahnung gepackt, die ihn auf der Stelle innehalten ließ: Schwarze Schatten verließen den Raum der Wünsche und zerstreuten sich schnell durch die Gänge von Hogwarts, gerade nachdem er das Tor aufgemacht hatte.

„Was ist los?", fragte Onkel Neil.

„Wir können das Tor nicht aufmachen", antwortete Harry. „Ich habe sie sich gerade zerstreuen sehen. Die Geister übernahmen die Kontrolle über alles. Wir müssten einen Schutz bilden, damit sie nicht durch können."

„Wie ein Schild?"

„Nein", sagte Neville. „Wenn das Tor mit einem Schild blockiert wird, könnte keine Seele mehr hinaus und wir könnten die bösen Seelen nicht in die dritte Welt schicken. Wir können uns auch nicht erlauben, sie hierher kommen zu lassen und diese Welt ungeschützt zu lassen. Ein einziger Ausbruch könnte eine Katastrophe sein. Aber es gibt eine andere Lösung: Eine Falle. Wir müssten so handeln, dass die Seelen, die durch das Tor kommen möchten, um die Welt der Menschen zu erreichen, in die dritte Welt geschickt würden. Du könntest es arrangieren, damit alle Geister, die durch das Tor kommen, automatisch gefangen und zur dritten Welt weitergeleitet werden. So ein Zauber wäre aber beinahe irreversibel und unzerstörbar. Die bösen Geister könnten das Tor entzaubern, wenn sie sich darum bemühen, aber sie würden Jahre brauchen. Aber es wird das Problem in der Welt der Geister nicht lösen. Die Menschen und die Geister könnten nicht mehr zusammen leben, außer nach langer Zeit, wenn der Zauber nachgeben wird. Nach sehr langer Zeit. Du allein, Harry, könntest wie du willst zwischen den Welten der Geister und der Menschen hin und zurückgehen."

Harry spürte einen mächtigeren Schmerz auf seiner Wange.

„Wir haben sowieso keine Zeit, an etwas anders zu denken", meinte Harry. „Es scheint unruhig zu werden."

„Dann bin ich dran", sagte Neville. „Sonst wird das Tor nicht erscheinen."

Neville ging zu seinen Eltern, um sich in einer tränenreichen Umarmung von ihnen zu verabschieden. Hermine umarmte ihn, unterdrückte ihre Tränen und murmelte ihm „ _Auf Wiedersehen_ " zu. Dann erreichte er Ginny, die den Kopf nicht heben wollte.

„Sei nicht sauer auf mich", murmelte er.

„Es ist nicht deswegen, Neville", schnüffelte sie. „Was werde ich machen?"

Neville griff nach ihrer Hand und suchte ihren Blick.

„Du hast so viel zu erleben, Ginny", sagte ihr Neville langsam. „Es wird immer jemand bei dir sein und auch er wird dich brauchen."

Ginny blickte auf und Neville lächelte ihr zu. Dann sah er an ihr vorbei und richtete seinen Blick auf Malfoy, der sich umsah und anscheinend nicht wusste, wo er war.

Neville drehte sich zu Harry um, der am ganzen Leib zitterte.

„Jetzt sind wir dran, Harry. Du brauchst bloß die Hand auf mein Herz zu legen und „Schlüssel" zu sagen. Der einzige Unterschied ist, dass mein Leib verschwinden wird und all deine Narben auch."

Harry atmete tief ein. All seine Narben prickelten leicht und seltsamerweise beruhigte es ihn, als wüsste er, dass dann alles ruhiger werden würde. Dieses Gefühl störte ihn. Neville näherte sich ihm langsam.

„Es ist völlig normal, Harry. Es ist ja nicht wirklich ein Ende, wir werden zusammen leben."

Neville drehte sich ein letztes Mal um und verabschiedete sich mit einem Handgruß von den anderen. Er griff nach Harrys Hand und legte sie sanft auf sein Herz. Als die Hand auf ihm lag, strahlte ein helles, sanftes und warmes Licht aus der Kontaktstelle. Harry traf Nevilles Blick und schaute dann zu seiner Hand mit der noch neuen Narbe von Sirius, die auf jenem lag, den er würde verschwinden lassen.

„Schlüssel."

Das goldene Licht bestrahlte den ganzen Gang. Intensiv, sanft und warm wie eine sanfte Frühlingsbrise. Es dauerte mehrere Sekunden, während deren sich Harry anders fühlte, als würde in seinem Kopf alles durcheinander gehen. Seine Narben brannten schmerzhaft, dann verschwand der Schmerz plötzlich. Das Licht löschte sich langsam aus und verschwand allmählich.

Nichts hatte sich geändert. Alle waren da, am selben Ort. Außer Neville, der verschwunden war. Die Hand, die Harry vorher auf Neville gelegt hatte, zitterte leicht, die Narbe war nicht mehr darauf. Er legte sie dann auf seine Stirn und suchte die Narbe, die er seit seiner frühen Kindheit hatte. Doch vergeblich. Sie war verschwunden.

Er fühlte sich anders. Er wusste, was er tun und wohin er gehen musste. Ein Teil von ihm war besorgt, der andere Teil beruhigte ihn. Es war nicht nur Neville. Sein Blick richtete sich auf Nevilles Eltern und er spürte, wie sich sein Herz traurig verkrampfte. Alice Longbottom weinte in den Armen ihres Mannes. Geistesabwesend ging er lächelnd auf sie zu.

„Mir geht es gut", sagte er und legte seine Hand auf Mrs Longbottoms Arm. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Aber ich muss mit Harry weggehen."

Sie hörte auf zu weinen und sah Harry an, indem sie ihre Tränen wegwischte.

„Neville."

„Ja", antwortete er. „Wir sind beide da. Ich werde langsam verschwinden, mit der Zeit wird Harrys Persönlichkeit seine Stelle wieder völlig einnehmen. Das wird Jahre lang dauern. Aber ich werde all meine Erinnerungen behalten. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Diesmal muss ich allein hin."

Harry fühlte sich leicht schwindelig. Das war, als ob er einen Augenblick lang die Kontrolle über seinen Körper verloren hatte. Er ging zur Tür des Raums der Wünsche und drehte sich ein letztes Mal mit einem Handgruß um.

Die Tür des Raums der Wünsche war anders. Größer und älter, und sie bebte gewaltig, als versuchten Leute, sie von innen aufzubrechen. Die bösen Geister hinter dem Tor versuchten offensichtlich, es zu zerstören und zu fliehen. Harry ergriff seinen Zauberstab, zeichnete damit einen großen Kreis und sprach eine lange Formel auf Parsel:

„Dass dieses Tor, wenn von bösen Geistern oder Menschen durchquert, zu ihrem Durchgang in die dritte Welt wird. Dass ich und meine Nachfahren die Einzigen sein werden, die dieses Tor sooft durchqueren können wie wir es wollen, um von der Welt der Menschen in die Welt der Geister und von der Welt der Geister in die Welt der Menschen zu kommen. Ist dieser Zauber versiegelt, wird ihn keiner mehr je ändern können."

Das Tor funkelte und ein silberner Kreis erschien sofort darauf. Bald glänzte es nicht mehr, bebte jedoch immer noch unter den von innen gegeben Schlägen. Harry zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf die Klinke und machte es weit auf. Eine Schattenwolke flog mit schrecklichen Schreien hinaus und verschwand in einem blendenden Licht, nachdem sie das Tor durchquert hatte. Als die Schatten verschwunden waren und es endlich ruhig war, ging Harry durch das Tor und machte es hinter sich zu. Er befand sich im Gang eines alten dunklen Schlosses, das ihm bekannt vorkam.

„Harry?"

Eine Silhouette erschien ein bisschen weiter entfernt. Aldysse Irre näherte sich langsam, doch ihr Körper sah gespenstisch aus.

„Sie..."

„Du hast Zeit gebraucht", fuhr sie fort. „Ich fing an, die Hoffnung zu verlieren."

„Wie kommt es, dass ich Sie sehe? Sie haben einen Körper, Sie..."

„Dein Körper sieht nur das, was er sehen will", antwortete sie. „Du hast keine physische Vorstellung eines Geistes. Also siehst du uns als Menschen."

„Und doch hatten die bösen Geister die Gestalt schwarzer Schatten."

„Die seltsam ähnlich wie Dementoren aussahen", sagte sie. „Irre ich mich?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das ist die Art und Weise, wie sich dein Körper böse Geister vorstellt."

„Aldysse?"

Eine junge Frau lief auf sie zu, stoppte jedoch plötzlich, als sie Harry erblickte.

„Harry!", rief sie aus und erstarrte.

Sie hatte lange rote lockige Haare und große grüne Augen. Sie war ziemlich schlank und groß und blieb unbeweglich, während sie Harry musterte. Sie trug eine Uniform, die genauso aussah wie die von Gryffindor, aber die Wappen zeigten einen goldenen Blitz auf rotem Hintergrund.

„Ella!", rief Professor Irre aus. „Was ist los?"

„Sirius hat mich darum gebeten, dir zu helfen und dich zurückzubringen", sagte sie und blickte nicht von Harry weg. „Wir müssen sie daran hindern, diese armen Leute zu foltern, während sie den Turm besteigen. Aber ich sehe, dass das Tor jetzt geschützt ist."

Sie näherte sich Harry langsam und lächelte. Sie schien zu zögern, ob sie sprechen sollte.

„Du siehst ihm so sehr ähnlich!"

Harry sah sie verständnislos an.

„Cedric hat es mir ständig wiederholt, aber es ist kaum zu fassen, wie sehr."

„Ella!", rief Professor Irre aus. „Wo müssen wir hin?"

„Ja! Folgt mir!", sagte sie.

Sie liefen den Gang und die verschiedenen Treppen entlang.

„Das ist Hogwarts!", murmelte Harry.

„Diese Welt wurde von den Leuten erschaffen, die gestorben sind. Es ist nicht selten, dass sie das, was sie in der Welt der Menschen gebaut haben, hier genau identisch wieder bauen", sagte Professor Irre und blickte sich um.

Sie hielten vor der Statue eines Zauberers, die Harry in Hogwarts nie gesehen hatte, inne. Ella schob sie vorsichtig beiseite und betrat einen Geheimgang zu einer schlecht beleuchteten Treppe.

Der Laufwind ließ Ellas rote Haare leicht um sie herumfliegen und wieder auf ihre Schulter fallen.

„ _Sie ähnelt Mum_ ", dachte Harry.

Aldysse und Ella hielten plötzlich auf der Treppe inne. Ella drehte sich zu Harry um und schenkte ihm ein breites Lächeln.

„Was ist los?", fragte Harry.

„Das, was du über mich gesagt hast", antwortete Ella. „Ich freue mich darüber."

„Aber..."

„Wir sind in der Welt der Geister, Harry", sagte Aldysse Irre. „Alles, was du laut denkst, können die Geister hören."

„Ach", meinte Harry ein bisschen verlegen. „Ich wunderte mich bloß, wer du bist, und ich fand, dass du meiner Mutter ähnelst. Tja, so sehe ich dich jedenfalls."

Ella starrte Harry an. Ihre grüne Augen glänzten.

„Genauso sehr wie du Dad ähnelst", antwortete sie. „Sie werden sich freuen, dich zu sehen."

Sie zögerte einen Augenblick lang und schaute auf ihre Füße.

„Ich bin deine Schwester, Harry."

Harry schritt nach hinten und stolperte beinahe auf der Treppe.

„Gehen wir weiter", sagte sie. „Ich werde es dir auf dem Weg erklären."

Harry zögerte einen Augenblick lang, dann winkte ihm Aldysse zu gehorchen und sie liefen die Treppe weiter herunter.

„Mum war mit mir schwanger, als sie gestorben ist. Das wusste sie noch nicht. Ich bin mit ihr gestorben. Sie hat Zeit gebraucht, bis sie den Geist eines Babys bei sich gespürt hat. Als sie verstanden hat, dass ich da war, bin ich vor ihren Augen erschienen. Es war wie eine Geburt."

Harry sagte nichts und schaute weiter Ellas lange rote Haare an. Sie erreichten die geheimen Kerker des Schlosses und betraten einen großen vollen Raum. Harrys Name lief durch den ganzen Saal.

„Lily! Harry ist da!", sagte eine entfernte Stimme.

Lily und James Potter bahnten sich einen Weg durch die Menge und näherten sich mit eiligen Schritten.

„Harry!", rief Lily aus.

Sie blieb vor ihm stehen, lächelte ihm zu und legte ihre körperlose Hand auf Harrys Wange. Er spürte eine leichte Brise darauf. Sie war genauso wie auf dem Foto. Sie hatte sich nicht verändert, war nicht älter geworden. Sein Vater hatte an ihrer Seite innegehalten und sah Harry nostalgisch an.

„Du bist so sehr gewachsen", sagte er. „Ich habe den Eindruck, mich in deinem Alter wiederzusehen."

„Auch ich war von eurer Ähnlichkeit schockiert", meinte Ella. „Er hat mir gesagt, dass ich Mum ähnelte, noch bevor er wusste, dass ich seine Schwester bin."

„Wirklich?", antwortete Harrys Mutter. „Ich finde doch, dass Ella einen schlechteren Charakter hat als ich."

„Darüber möchte ich nicht wetten!", rief James aus. „Wie die Mutter, so die Tochter! Harry ist genauso wie ich."

„Vielleicht trotzdem ein bisschen weniger schelmisch."

Albus Dumbledore betrat den Kerker, dicht von Sirius gefolgt.

„Sehr erfreut, dich wiederzusehen, Harry."

„Ich auch, Professor."

„Und dieses Tor?", fragte Sirius.

„Ich habe es verzaubert, damit jede Seele, die durch es geht, in die dritte Welt gelangt."

„Wow!", rief er aus. „Beeindruckend. Ich werde mich lange nicht mehr diesem Tor nähern."

Cedric Diggory betrat auch den Kerker und sah geschwächt und atemlos aus.

„Cedric!", rief Ella aus und näherte sich ihm.

Harry spürte, wie sich sein Herz verkrampfte.

„Sie haben sich hauptsächlich im Astronomieturm und im südlichen Flügel des Schlosses versammelt. Ich denke, sie sind etwa 200 oder 250 in 30er Gruppen und sie suchen nach dem Tor. Manche Gruppen haben Geiseln und andere scheinen verschwunden zu sein, sie sind gerade dabei, nach ihnen zu suchen."

„Haben sie dich gefoltert? Was haben sie dir angetan?", fuhr Ella besorgt fort.

„Ich habe sie verschwinden lassen", sagte Harry ein wenig stolz und sah dabei seine Schwester an.

„Harry!", rief Cedric aus. „Du bist endlich angekommen. Ich bin froh, dich wiederzusehen."

„Mein Bruder ist gerade angekommen. Du solltest dich ein bisschen erholen."

„Aber das Tor ist schwach, wir müssen es schützen."

„Es ist nicht nötig, Cedric", sagte Sirius. „Harry hat das Tor verzaubert. Selbst, wenn sie es finden und aufmachen, werden sie sich in der dritten Welt befinden. Aber sie werden sich nicht lange täuschen lassen. Wenn sie entdecken werden, dass das Tor nicht mehr das gleiche Ziel hat, werden sie ahnen, dass Harry da ist, und sie werden alle Geister foltern, die sie auf ihrem Weg finden werden, um ihn wieder zu finden und ihn das Tor entzaubern lassen."

„Sie werden sowieso jeden Geist foltern, den sie auf ihrem Weg finden werden", sagte Dumbledore. „Der beste Weg wäre schnell zu handeln, während sie alle noch im Schloss sind. Das Problem ist, dass Harry der Einzige ist, der die Macht hat, sie in die dritte Welt zu schicken, nachdem sie herausgefunden haben, dass das Tor nutzlos geworden ist."

„Harry wird sie nie alle auf einmal oder einzeln besiegen können", fügte James hinzu. „Der einzige Weg wäre, sie gruppenweise zu zerstören und dafür müssen wir sie entweder zum Tor führen, aber Harry allein kann es aufmachen, oder zu Harry führen, der sie vertreiben wird."

„Wie können wir sicher sein, dass alle besiegt sind?", fragte Harry.

„Dank einem Wunder, das ich vollbracht habe", antwortete sein Vater. „Hast du sie gefunden, Cedric?"

Diggory gab Harrys Vater ein Stück Pergament.

„Ich habe es geschafft, eine Karte nach dem Modell der Karte des Rumtreibers zu erschaffen. Es fehlen jedoch Informationen wie die Namen der Leute, die man auf der Karte sieht. Remus ist für solche Karten begabter als ich. Das Einzige, was man sehen kann, ist der Unterschied zwischen den guten und den bösen Geistern, da die letzten mit einem roten Punkt versehen werden."

James entfaltete die Karte langsam und blickte darauf.

„Im Moment sind sie weit vom Tor entfernt. Aber eine der Gruppen ist auf einer Treppe, die zur richtigen Etage führt. Wir haben noch zwanzig gute Minuten, während sie alle Türen prüfen."

„Ist Salazar immer noch oben auf dem Astronomieturm?", fragte eine Stimme etwas weiter entfernt.

Ein alter Mann näherte sich langsam.

„Voldemort ist gerade eben bei ihm eingetroffen, Sir", antwortete Harrys Vater.

Der alte Mann seufzte.

„Er ist zwar sein Nachfahre, aber Salazar wird trotzdem mit ihm kurzen Prozess machen", sagte er. „Er ist ein Halbblüter und er wird ihn nicht als seinen wahren Erben anerkennen. Die Einzige, die eventuell gepasst hätte, wäre Miss Irre gewesen, die das Mal bekommen hat."

„Und er soll besser nicht auf mich zählen", antwortete sie.

„Das verstehe ich gut, Miss Irre", schloss er. „Lasst uns schnell die Gruppen bilden und die Schlacht vorbereiten."

Der Mann drehte sich zu Harry um und reichte ihm die Hand.

„Godric Gryffindor", stellte er sich vor.


	101. Kämpfe

Hallo an alle! Und hier kommt die nächste Folge von Gabrielle Lavandes Geschichte **Harry Potter et la Clé de l'autre monde**. Und schon ist es das vorletzte Kapitel. Das Schicksal der beiden Welten wird jetzt versiegelt werden. Es bleiben nur zwei Fragen: Wird Harry siegen? Wird Verliebtindich alle Fehler finden, die ich (natürlich unabsichtlich) in diesem Kapitel machen werde? Die Antwort auf die erste Frage liegt auf der Hand. Und die Antwort auf die zweite ist wenig wichtig, denn selbst, wenn sie nicht alles findet, sie wird euch bestimmt erlauben, ein besseres Kapitel zu lesen als das, was ich ihr zum Betalesen geschickt habe. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

 **Disclaimer:** Wie immer, nichts gehört zu mir, beinahe alles gehört zu JK Rowling und der Warner Bros und weder ich noch Gabrielle verdienen Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

 **Harry Potter und der Schlüssel zur anderen Welt**

Kapitel 39: Kämpfe:

Harry schüttelte ihm die Hand und blieb mit offenem Munde stehen, völlig überrascht.

„Das ist etwa das Gesicht, das ich das erste Mal gemacht habe. Nachher gewöhnt man sich daran", bemerkte Harrys Vater.

„Ihr bleibt trotzdem ein frecher Junge, James", erwiderte Godric Gryffindor. „Aber ich vermute, dass Ihr bereits eine Idee habt."

James setzte ein schiefes Lächeln auf und beugte sich über die Karte des Rumtreibers.

„Wir haben versucht, so viele Leute wie möglich dank der Geheimgänge zu retten, aber die bösen Geister haben sich in Gruppen von zehn verteilt, was uns nur wenige Möglichkeiten lässt. Manche sind Aldysse und Sirius begegnet, sie werden wahrscheinlich ahnen, dass Harry da ist, und auf Salazars Befehle hin nach ihm suchen."

„Slytherin?", fragte Harry.

„Höchstpersönlich", meinte Godric Gryffindor. „Es wäre mir lieber gewesen, wenn er sich nicht gezeigt hätte, aber er ist wieder aufgetaucht, als der Spiegel der Schatten zerbrach, als wäre er von den bösen Wellen angelockt worden. Weiter, James."

„Wir müssten sie zusammen bringen, damit sie durch das Tor gehen, aber sie werden nicht alle auf einmal vor dem Tor stehen können, also könnte es schnell schief laufen. Die einzige Lösung wäre, dass wir sie alle in einem großen Raum sammeln und dass sie Harry mit unserer Hilfe in die dritte Welt wegzaubert. Das muss alles sehr schnell passieren. Dann müssen wir zum Astronomieturm, um Salazar und Voldemort zu besiegen, bevor sie fliehen."

„Wie werden wir es schaffen, sie hier zu versammeln?", fragte Ella.

„Das ist eben das Problem. Wenn wir sie dazu bringen, uns zu folgen, gehen wir das Risiko ein, in eine Falle gelockt und gefoltert zu werden. Und wenn ich gefoltert sage, Harry, hier ist es noch schlimmer als der Tod. Man fängt an in aller Ewigkeit umherzuirren und nichts kann einen heilen."

„Sind viele gefoltert worden?"

„Genug", antwortete Godric Gryffindor. „Unter anderen Rowena."

„Ravenclaw?", fragte Harry immer noch etwas überrascht.

„Salazar hat sie verfolgt, als er erfahren hat, dass sie uns angelogen hatte, als sie uns gesagt hat, sie wäre der Geist. Sie hat unvorstellbar gelitten."

„Wo ist sie jetzt?"

„Die Nachfahren des Menschen haben sich nie unter den Geistern anpassen können. Daher fliehen sie in das Herz eines Waldes in der Nähe. Sie sind es, die die Gefolterten empfangen. Helga gibt mir manchmal Nachrichten."

„Professor Trelawney ist dort?"

„Zweifellos. Der Instinkt der Nachfahren des Menschen führt sie dorthin", antwortete Godric Gryffindor. „So, wie werden wir handeln, James?"

„Wir können das Risiko eingehen, uns gegenseitig als Harrys Doppelgänger zu verzaubern. So würden sie uns bis zur Großen Halle folgen, was dank Harrys neuen Kräften ziemlich einfach sein sollte. Wenn sie die Halle betreten würden, müssten wir so handeln, dass sie nicht mehr hinaus können."

„Indem wir sie versteinern?", fragte Harry.

„Unmöglich", antwortete Sirius. „Wesen kann man nur versteinern, wenn sie einen Körper haben."

„Es gäbe eine Lösung, aber dafür würden wir mehrere magische Gegenstände aus der Welt der Menschen brauchen, und wir haben nur Harrys Zauberstab. Er braucht sowieso keinen mehr, da seine Kraft jetzt viel größer ist. Harry könnte zur Welt der Menschen zurückkehren, um welche zu holen, aber das ist sehr riskant."

„Wie viele magische Gegenstände würden wir brauchen?", fragte Harry.

„Drei sollten reichen. Im Idealfall ältere Zauberstäbe, die öfters benutzt wurden."

Harry steckte die Hand in seine Tasche und zog zwei Zauberstäbe daraus.

„Ihr steckt voller Ressourcen", sagte Godric Gryffindor.

„Schau mal, James!", rief Harrys Mutter aus. „Das sind unsere Zauberstäbe!"

„Onkel Neil hat sie mir gegeben", erklärte Harry.

„Das ist ein Beweis dafür, dass deine Kraft größer wird", sagte Sirius. „Dein Instinkt hat dir – natürlich unbewusst – gesagt, du solltest sie mitnehmen. Bald wird alles selbstverständlich werden. Du wirst die Zukunft kennen und in den Gedanken der Leute lesen, wissen, was sie denken."

„Und mit diesen drei Zauberstäben werden wir einen erstklassigen Köder machen. Ich erkläre es euch. Wir werden die Zauberstäbe im hinteren Teil der Großen Halle verstecken. Dann werde ich einen einfachen Zauber benutzen, um ihre innere Kraft zu vervielfachen. Die Macht, die sie ausstrahlen werden, wird die Geister anlocken. Wenn sie versammelt sein werden, werden sie das Tor überall suchen. Dann wirst du nur noch den Zauber wirken müssen, um sie in die dritte Welt zu schicken, Harry. Denkst du, dass du bereit bist?"

Harry nickte.

„Dann fangen wir an", fuhr James fort. „Ich gehe mit dir. Was die anderen betrifft, so solltet ihr euch darauf vorbereiten, Slytherin und Voldemort zu bekämpfen, denn wir werden schnell handeln müssen und das wird nicht einfach sein. Ihr werdet euch auch um die Geiseln kümmern müssen. Sie werden bestimmt auf der Stelle zurückgelassen werden, wenn die bösen Geister die Kraft der Zauberstäbe spüren werden."

Harry folgte seinem Vater in einen anderen engen und dunklen Gang.

„Vor allem, Harry", murmelte er, „musst du auf mein Signal warten, bevor du den Zauber wirkst. Ich werde die Tür zur Großen Halle zuknallen. Dann werden wir schnell zum Astronomieturm laufen."

„Alles klar, Dad."

James schob eine schwere Steintür auf und ein heller Lichtstrahl betrat den Tunnel. Die Tür war in eine Statue der Großen Halle eingebaut.

„Harry, lege die Zauberstäbe unter dem losen Dielenbrett hinten neben dem Lehrertisch."

Harry gehorchte.

„Ist es auch hier eine Schule?"

„Ja, aber es ist auch das Zaubereiministerium. Es gibt hier nur etwa fünfzig Schüler. Es gibt nur wenige, die so früh sterben. Daher hat das Gebäude eine doppelte Rolle."

„Ich bin fertig", sagte Harry.

„Gut. Verstecke dich wieder hinter der Statue und komm nur heraus, um den Zauber zu wirken, wenn ich die Haupttür geschlossen habe. Sei vorsichtig. Auch wenn sie vielleicht nicht viel auf dich achten werden, wirst du schnell handeln müssen."

Harry stellte sich wieder in den Geheimgang hinter der Statue. Er hörte, wie sein Vater eine Formel sprach, dann spürte er eine mächtige Energiewelle und sah seinen Vater durch die Haupttür hinausgehen.

Innerhalb einer Minute flog eine Flut dunkler Gestalten hinein wie eine riesige schwarze Sturmwolke. Die Anzahl der Geister verdoppelte und verdreifachte sich dann, sie verteilten sich in der ganzen Halle und strahlten einen strengen Geruch aus, so dass es Harry in der Kehle kratzte. Die Flut konzentrierte sich in der Nähe der Zauberstäbe, als die Tür der Großen Halle gewaltsam geschlossen wurde.

Dann kam Harry aus seinem Versteck, hob die Arme und atmete mit Schwierigkeiten. Er konzentrierte sich so sehr er konnte, doch der Geruch war so stark, dass er sich in seiner Kehle wie eine Flamme verbreitete.

„IN ERINNERUNG..."

Der Schmerz in seinem Hals erschwerte ihm das Reden. Er hielt inne, um zu schlucken.

„...AN ALBUS DUMBLEDORE UND..."

Die Worte kamen nur mit Schwierigkeiten aus seinem Mund und schon drehten sich manche Seelen fragend zu Harry um.

„...UND FÜR ALLE OPFER..."

Er hustete laut, während sich die bösen Geister auf ihn stürzten. Inmitten dieses Rauchs glaubte Harry ein erschreckendes Gesicht sich schnell nähern zu sehen.

„... VON VOLDEMORT."

Und mit diesem letzten Wort durchlief eine Windböe den Raum, so mächtig, dass sie auf ihrem Weg alle bösen Geister wegfegte, darunter auch das Gesicht, das Harry in dieser schwarzen Wolke erblickt hatte. Bellatrix Lestrange war in dieser Windböe verschwunden, wie von einem Sturm verschluckt. Die Wolke und der Todesgestank, der daraus gekommen war, verschwanden schnell.

Als es wieder still war, lief Harry zur Tür und machte sie auf. Sein Vater lief besorgt zu ihm und schien aus dem Nichts zu kommen.

„Es geht", sagte Harry, um ihn zu beruhigen, doch seine Stimme war immer noch vom Rauch entstellt, den er eingeatmet hatte. „Lass uns zum Astronomieturm gehen."

Sie liefen die Treppen hinauf und trafen auf die Geiseln, fast alle Schüler und offensichtlich geschwächt. Bevor sie die letzte Treppe hinaufgingen, stellte sich Godric Gryffindor dazwischen und lehnte es ab, dass Harrys Vater weiterging.

„Wir sind es, die dort hin müssen, James", sagte er ihm.

„Aber Harry..."

„Ist jetzt ein Erwachsener. Und ich muss mit Salazar abrechnen. Für Rowena."

James schaute seinen Sohn ein letztes Mal an und ließ ihn gehen.

Harry lief vier Stufen auf einmal hinauf und öffnete die Tür zum Klassenzimmer für Astronomie gewaltsam. Neben Voldemort stand ein großer in Grün gekleideter Mann, der den ganzen Raum in Anspruch zu nehmen schien. James blieb beängstigt auf den unteren Stufen stehen.

Die Tür schloss sich genauso gewaltsam. Hinter ihr hörte man dumpfe Geräusche, Schreie. Und nach einem Kampf, der den Astronomieturm so sehr beben ließ, dass man geglaubt hätte, dass er zusammenstürzen würde, herrschte plötzlich eine schwere, beängstigende und schreckliche Stille.


	102. Und fünfzehn Jahre vergingen

Hallo an alle! Und hier kommt die nächste und letzte Folge von Gabrielle Lavandes Geschichte **Harry Potter et la Clé de l'autre monde**.

So, das war's jetzt. Eine weitere Geschichte ist zu Ende, eine weitere Übersetzung fertig. Es ist für mich eine sehr lange Geschichte gewesen, umso mehr, da ich die Übersetzung schon vor mehreren Jahren angefangen hatte, und ich hoffe, ihr habt so viel Freude daran gehabt, sie zu lesen, wie ich daran hatte zu übersetzen. Viel Spaß beim Lesen, und, das sage ich in dieser Geschichte zum letzten Mal, einen herzlichen Dank an Verliebtindich, meine treue und hervorragende Betaleserin!

 **Disclaimer:** Wie immer, nichts gehört zu mir, beinahe alles gehört zu JK Rowling und der Warner Bros und weder ich noch Gabrielle verdienen Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

 **Harry Potter und der Schlüssel zur anderen Welt**

Kapitel 40: Und fünfzehn Jahre vergingen:

Die Winterkälte war an diesem Morgen noch nicht völlig verschwunden. Laut dem, was man sagte, war es an diesem Tag nie warm. Vielleicht war es die Erinnerung des Ortes, die nicht einmal wollte, dass das Wetter die Herzen wärmte. Vielleicht waren fünfzehn Jahre doch nicht genug, um an diesem Jahrestag die Ereignisse zu verschmerzen.

Wenn dieser Tag in die neuere Ausgabe von _Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts_ gehörte, so war das, weil er wahrscheinlich der traurigste Tag in der Geschichte des Schlosses war. Alle Lehrer und Schüler waren dazu eingeladen, zum Friedhof der Schule zu gehen, wo auf fünf Gräber besonders geachtet wurde. Ohne Zweifel war das von Harry Potter das schönste. In den letzten sieben Jahren hatte man sich daran gewöhnt, nach der Gedenkzeremonie ein jetzt beinahe achtzehnjähriges Mädchen an diesem Grab gedenken zu sehen. Sie blieb mehrere Minuten dort, zitterte in ihrem Umhang von Ravenclaw. Ihr langes blondes Haar, das zu einem Zopf gebunden war, ihre hübsche Nase und ihre blauen Augen machten sie zum schönsten Mädchen der ganzen Schule.

Bei diesem Grab verbrachte sie Zeit. Warum? Manchmal stellte sie sich die Frage. Doch alle hielten es für normal.

„Es ist normal...", sagte sie und lächelte dem Grab ironisch zu.

Sie stand auf, blickte ein letztes Mal zu den anderen Gräbern und ging zum jährlichen Picknick von Hogwarts, das dieser Zeremonie immer folgte, die von der jüngsten Schulleiterin eingesetzt worden war, die Hogwarts je gekannt hatte. Zum vierten Mal schwanger wurde Professor H. Weasley von vielen für eine hartnäckige Feministin gehalten, da sie Mutterschaft und Hochverantwortungsberuf miteinander verband.

„FANELY, WIR SIND DA!"

Fanely Evans drehte sich zu einer Gruppe von sieben offenbar glücklichen Jugendlichen um, die laut lachten. Sie ging mit einem breiten Lächeln auf sie zu.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Drillinge!", sagte sie und holte sich ein Sandwich aus dem Korb.

„Ich hasse diesen Namen", sagte ein fünfzehnjähriges Mädchen.

Sie trug ihr kurzes rosa Haar jungenhaft, strahlte jedoch unbestreitbar eine feminine Aura aus.

„Tut mir Leid, Circe", antwortete Fanely. „Aber es ist sehr lang, „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Circe, Basil und Will" zu sagen."

„Du kannst uns die Drillinge nennen, es ist uns wurscht", sagten die Jungen, die schleimige Schnecken aufaßen und sie in ihrem Mund sich bewegen ließen, bevor sie sie hinunterschluckten.

„Ihr seid ekelhaft", sagte ihre Schwester. „Manchmal zweifle ich daran, dass wir Geschwister sind. Ich weiß nicht, wie Mum und Dad ständig sagen können, dass wir uns ähneln. Und dazu bin ich die Einzige, die diese hässlichen rosa Haare geerbt hat. Warum habt ihr keine?"

„Einfach, weil du Mum mehr ähnelst", erwiderte Will.

„Mum ist eine Metamorphmagus, ich nicht", schmollte sie. „Wie sehr ich dich beneide, dass du deine Haarfarbe ständig ändern kannst, Fanely."

Fanely schloss einen Augenblick lang die Augen und ihr langes goldenes Haar wurde leuchtend, fast fluoreszierend rosa.

„Hier!", sagte sie. „Fühlst du dich so weniger einsam?"

„Sagt mal, juckt euch diese Narbe so sehr wie mich?", fragte ein elfjähriges Mädchen mit roten strubbeligen Haaren.

Die Drillinge und Fanely krempelten ihre Ärmel hoch und ließen eine leicht rötliche Narbe erscheinen, die wie ein perfekter Kreis aussah.

„Immer an diesem Datum, Amy", antwortete Basil. „Es ist das Gleiche für alle Mitglieder der Gemeinschaft des Kreises. Wenn wir nur wüssten, wieso. Dad sagt, dass er nicht weiß, warum."

„Na, das stimmt!", rief Amy aus. „Ich glaubte, dass man nur zur Gemeinschaft des Kreises gehört, wenn unsere beiden Eltern dazu gehören, aber die Mutter der Drillinge gehört nicht dazu."

„Ach?", meinte Will. „Das stimmt, dass die Professoren Weasley und Fanelys Eltern beide zur Gemeinschaft des Kreises gehören, aber das bedeutet nichts."

„Doch", fuhr Amy fort. „Tante Ginny ist Mitglied, aber Onkel Draco nicht, und ich glaube, du hast diese Narbe nicht, Helios?"

Ein junger platinblonder Slytherin, der sich am Nacken kratzte, drehte sich um, als sie ihn ansprach.

„Ich habe keinen Bock darauf, diesen Kreis zu haben", murrte er. „Mir ist die Narbe genug, die ich auf dem Nacken habe und die regelmäßig brennt. Es ist ärgerlich genug."

„Du meckerst ständig, Cousin", bemerkte Amy. „Ich finde sie schön, diese Narbe. Sie sieht wie ein Stern aus."

„Also bin ich der Einzige, der keine Narbe hat", sagte ein Junge mit enttäuschter Stimme und rückte seine Brille zurecht auf seine Nase.

„Glaub mir, Harry, eine Narbe möchtest du nicht einmal geschenkt haben."

„Ja, aber meine Mutter hat doch eine Narbe, Opa Lovegood hat eine Narbe und Oma und Opa Longbottom haben auch eine Narbe. Wie kommt es, dass mein Vater keine hat?"

„Vielleicht wurde dein Vater adoptiert?", meinte Amy.

„Hört auf Dummheiten zu reden!", rief Fanely aus. „Ich kenne die Longbottoms, seit ich klein bin, und Professor Longbottom ist tatsächlich der Sohn von Alice und Frank Longbottom. Glaub mir, Harry, wenn du den Vornamen von meinem Cousin Harry Potter trägst, dann heißt es bestimmt, dass du ein hervorragendes Schicksal haben wirst. Glaub mir."

Sie stand auf und nahm sich ein anderes Sandwich.

„Entschuldigt mich, ich habe meine UTZ am Ende des Jahres und ich habe meine Notizen im Kräuterkunderaum vergessen. Ich bin gleich wieder da."

Fanely ging mit einem verärgerten Seufzer eilig zum Gewächshaus Nummer vier. Sie durchquerte schnell die Gärten, erreichte die Tür und klopfte hart und schnell an.

„Herein!"

Fanely öffnete die Tür einen Spalt breit.

„Darf ich Sie kurz sprechen, Professor Longbottom?"

„Komm herein, Fanely!"

Sie betrat das Gewächshaus und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Professor Longbottom, der ihr den Rücken zuwandte, stand hinten im Raum und goss ein paar Pflanzen.

„Dad lädt dich am ersten Tag der nächsten Ferien zum Abendessen ein."

„Alles klar", sagte er und goss weiter seine Pflanzen. „Wir werden kommen."

„Hör zu! Ich habe es satt!", sagte sie mit einem autoritären Ton. „Du musst etwas tun. Siehst du nicht, dass dein Sohn deprimiert ist? Du solltest vielleicht daran denken, ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen."

Professor Longbottom stellte seine Gießkanne beiseite und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch. Trotz seiner 32 Jahre sah Neville Longbottom immer noch wie ein Jugendlicher aus, mit seinen unzähmbaren schwarzen Haaren und seinen funkelnden grünen Augen.

„Setz dich, Fanely", sagte er ruhig.

„Ich will mich nicht setzen, Harry!"

Er seufzte.

„Ja, ich weiß, ich soll dich Professor Longbottom oder Neville nennen, aber es ärgert mich wahnsinnig, dass ich jedes Jahr unter dem mitleidigen Blick von allen vor einem leeren Grab gedenken muss, weil mein mutiger und berühmter Cousin darin liegen sollte."

Er sah sie weiterhin an und auf seinem Gesicht war nichts zu sehen, außer vielleicht ein kleines schiefes Lächeln.

„Ich mag deine rosa Haare. Tonks hatte sie genauso, als sie mit den Drillingen schwanger war."

Fanely murrte vor Wut.

„Immer wieder diese Gewohnheit, das Problem zu ignorieren. Aber ich werde nicht immer da sein, um deinen Sohn zu bemuttern!"

„Wer hat dich denn darum gebeten, es zu tun?"

„OH, VERDAMMT!"

Fanely verließ eilig das Gewächshaus und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

„Tante Selene hätte ein weiteres Kind haben sollen", seufzte der Kräuterkundelehrer. „Fanely wäre eine wunderbare ältere Schwester gewesen."

„Und was willst du tun?"

Eine etwa dreißigjährige Veela kam von hinter einer hohen und breiten Kletterpflanze hervor. Sie stellte sich hinter ihn und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter.

„Du weißt, dass wir ihm eines Tages die Wahrheit werden sagen müssen, Harry", fuhr sie fort.

„Das weiß ich", seufzte er.

„Du weißt, dass ich es selbst tun könnte, da ich die Geheimniswahrerin bin."

„Das weiß ich auch", seufzte er abermals. „Aber ich weiß, dass es für ihn noch schwieriger sein wird, die Wahrheit zu kennen und mit seinen Freunden nicht darüber reden zu dürfen. Und Frank und Alice fürchten sich so sehr davor, ihren Enkel zu verlieren."

„Du weißt sehr wohl, dass er sie trotzdem weiter lieben wird", antwortete sie. „Er ist alt genug, dass er verstehen kann, und jung genug, dass er nicht dagegen rebellieren würde. Und du solltest ihn deine Eltern und deine Schwester besuchen lassen."

„Sie bitten mich schon so lange darum", meinte er und stand auf. „Ich muss sie heute übrigens besuchen, es gibt eine böse Seele, die sich im Herzen des Waldes versteckt und die Schule in Schrecken versetzt. Ich werde ihnen sagen, dass Junior sie während der Ferien endlich besuchen wird."

„Du hast dich also entschieden?"

„Habe ich wirklich eine Wahl?"

Er beugte sich herunter, um sie zu küssen.

„Heute Abend arbeite ich nicht bei der Zeitung. Wir könnten draußen essen gehen?"

„Ich werde versuchen, nicht zu spät zurückzukehren. Versprochen."

Er verließ das Gewächshaus, um zum Haupteingang von Hogwarts zu gehen, grüßte die Schüler, die er auf dem Weg traf, und stieg die Treppen hinauf, bevor er an die Tür vom Büro des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste klopfte.

„Herein!"

Er öffnete die Tür und sah Professor Ronald Weasley, der die Füße nachlässig auf den Schreibtisch gelegt hatte, seinen Zauberstab in Gleichgewicht auf seiner Nase hielt und versuchte, ihn nicht fallen zu lassen.

Mit einer Handbewegung ließ Harry den Stuhl schweben, auf dem Ron saß.

„Wow!"

Aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht fiel Rons Zauberstab herunter und Harry stellte den Stuhl wieder hin.

„Man muss den Schwierigkeitsgrad ein wenig erhöhen, sonst ist es nicht lustig", sagte Harry.

„Ich möchte gern sehen, ob du es dann schaffen würdest! Letztes Mal habe ich sechseinhalb Minuten lang gehalten. Du wärst unfähig, es besser zu machen."

„Stimmt, aber ich habe schon fünfzehn Jahre lang keinen Zauberstab mehr."

„Du hast immer eine Ausrede."

Ron stand auf und setzte sich auf den Schreibtisch.

„Fanely hat mich besucht", fügte er hinzu. „Amy ist wahrlich wie ihre Mutter. Fanely hat mir gesagt, dass sie Stunden lang in der Bibliothek über die Gemeinschaft des Kreises untersucht und dass sie sich viele Fragen über ihren Cousin Helios und seine sternförmige Narbe stellt. Sie denkt, dass sie sich bald darüber wundern wird, warum dein Sohn keine Narbe hat."

„Ich hatte dir ja gesagt, dass du dich vor deiner Tochter in Acht nehmen musst", meinte Harry.

„Glaubst du, wir werden ihr die Wahrheit sagen müssen?"

„Das werden wir während der Ferien tun", antwortete er. „Wir werden es auch den Drillingen sagen."

„Und meinem Neffen Helios?"

„Draco will nicht, dass er es erfährt. Ginny und er wollten nie, dass er die Last von Dracos Entscheidung hinnehmen muss, und ich denke, dass sie Recht haben. Neville hat nicht unter der Last gelebt zu wissen, dass er der Schlüssel war, und daher konnte er sorgenlos leben. Auch Helios darf nichts wissen."

„Sag mal. Hast du nie wieder du selbst werden wollen?", fragte Ron. „Vermisst du Harry Potter nicht?"

„Du weißt, dass Neville nie wieder für die normale Person gehalten würde, die er immer bleiben wollte, wenn ich öffentlich meine ehemalige Identität wieder annehmen würde. Und ich habe ihm versprochen, dass sein Name nie unter irgendeiner Berühmtheit leiden würde. Und tja, ich bin glücklich, eine normale Person zu sein."

Stille trat ein.

„Du brauchst etwas von mir?", sagte Ron schließlich.

„Ja, ich muss in die Welt der Geister, meine Pflicht ruft mich."

„Soll ich das Ministerium warnen?"

„Nein, nicht nötig, es ist nur ein schwarzes Schaf, das vernichtet werden soll. Du solltest aber Ginny warnen, damit sie sich keine Sorgen macht, wenn Helios Schmerzen spürt: Ich werde nämlich jemanden in die dritte Welt schicken. Pass bloß auf, dass keiner den Gang betritt, wenn ich das Tor aufmachen werde."

„Okay, lass uns gehen", sagte Ron und stand auf.

Sie gingen beide mit ruhigem Schritt zum Gang des Raums der Wünsche.

„Neil hat uns zum ersten Ferientag zum Abendessen eingeladen", sagte Harry. „Kommst du?"

„Dürfen auch meine drei Töchter kommen?"

„Natürlich."

„Alles klar, dann. Ich werde Hermine Bescheid sagen."

„Übrigens, kennst du das Geschlecht des Kindes?"

Ron verzog das Gesicht.

„Es ist ein Mädchen. Schon wieder."

„Mein armer Kerl", meinte Harry. „Und es wird nicht die letzte sein."

„WAS!"

„Nein, nichts."

„Sag mir bloß nicht, dass Hermine danach noch Mädchen bekommen wird! Und deine Wahrsagenkräfte werden immer mächtiger, das würde also heißen, dass deine Weissagung richtig wäre!"

„Wir sind angekommen, kannst du bitte im Gang Schmiere stehen?"

„WIR SIND NOCH NICHT FERTIG MIT UNSEREM GESPRÄCH! KOMM ZURÜCK!"

„Ich muss gehen."

„SCHWÖRE MIR, DASS WIR NOCH MAL DARÜBER REDEN WERDEN!"

„Ja, versprochen, Ron!", sagte er mit einem Abschiedsgruß. „Wir werden noch mal darüber reden."

Harry ging geradeaus mit einem schiefen Lächeln und befand sich vor dem Tor zur Welt der Geister.

„Ja, Ron", murmelte er. „Wir werden am Ende von Hermines siebter Schwangerschaft noch mal darüber reden. Wenn du deinen Sohn haben wirst."

Er machte das Tor auf und ein blendendes Licht kam heraus. Er durchquerte es und schloss es hinter sich. Das Tor verschwand dann aus der Sicht der Schüler von Hogwarts und bis ans Ende aller Zeiten. Außer für die Nachfahren des berühmten Harry Potters, desjenigen, der einen Blitz auf der Stirn hatte, von allen die bekannteste und die berühmteste Narbe.

 **Ein paar Worte von der Autorin:** **So, drei Jahre Abenteuer sind jetzt zu Ende und es wurde allmählich Zeit. Ich bin froh, es beendet zu haben. Das war lang, das war traurig, das war fröhlich. Das war ein Teil von mir und jetzt ist es vorbei. Ich wollte immer so treu zum Originalwerk sein wie möglich und ich habe sogar mit dem Wort „Narbe" geendet** _[Anmerkung des Übersetzers: Für diejenigen, die es nicht wussten, ursprünglich musste der Epilog mit dem Wort „scar" enden. Schließlich hat Jo Rowling den Epilog umgeschrieben, aber diese ganze Geschichte (_ _Der Spiegel der Schatten_ _und_ _Der Schlüssel zur anderen Welt_ _) wurde zum größten Teil geschrieben, bevor der sechste Band erschienen ist und war schon fertig, bevor_ _Die Heiligtümer des Todes_ _veröffentlicht wurde, und war daher auch in diesem Sinne dem Originalplan getreu]_ _ **.**_ **Auch wenn es nicht perfekt ist, ist es zumindest geendet. Was passiert dann?... na... Darin liegt die Magie der Vorstellungskraft!**

 **ENDE**


End file.
